


The Journey Home

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Assault, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 171,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: It was on his train home from his beloved school when Sorey meets a boy named Mikleo.Further encounters build their bond, which is a beautiful thing in the bright mind of Sorey, but terrifying for the chaotic mind of Mikleo. Secrets were bottled up inside, risking to bring him down and shatter him. Sorey knew he had to stop this before it was too late, but he was soon to realise that issues couldn't be solved this easily, not for anyone.





	1. Beginning of a Chaotic World

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start uploading this alongside Divine Messenger! Reason being is that I'm a very fast typer and have several chaptered ideas, so I wanted to get this uploaded.
> 
> PLEASE make sure you've read the tags before I continue this. I don't want to trigger anyone, and if I mention something in the story which isn't tagged, I'll be sure to include a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of a ticking clock in the room seemed to be going on forever. The only other sound was the scribbling of the students' pens as they hurriedly took notes, arms with brown sleeves moving back and forth. Time seemed to be dragging out for an eternity, and for the carefree students of Ladylake High School, this was one of the only worries they'd ever have to face, considering that whilst they aimed for the highest grades across a large population, the school was friendly and rarely had cases of anything unfair. That was with the students and teachers alike.

Eventually, time no longer dragged and the school bell rang at 4:00pm for the end of the day. There was a collective sigh from the students as the bustling sound of chairs being pulled back filled the classroom.

“Thank you for your efforts today!” the teacher called out, leaning forward for a moment to stand up from her desk, long blonde hair falling into place behind her as she adjusted her pencil skirt upon standing. Despite being a teacher, all the students simply referred to her by her name; Lailah. “Please don't forget to do your homework! Sorey, did you not hear the bell?”

The student her words were aimed at gave her a thumbs up. His head was on the desk, having been placed onto it with a groan.

“Man, I'm beat!” he exclaimed, raising his head back up and stretching his arms out above his head, an appreciative noise escaping him. “I barely got any sleep last night.”

“And why exactly was that?” a voice asked. He looked up at who it belonged to; a girl with sandy-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, Alisha.

Sorey grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I, uh, may have stayed up to read the Celestial Record.”

“ _Sorey!”_

“It's not my fault, I was too enthralled!” He got up from his desk and turned to another girl walking over, her red hair bouncing with her energetic steps. “Rose, please back me up!”

“Awe, don't do this to me!” she exclaimed, raising both of her hands. “I can't take sides when it's _both_ of you.”

“Then it's a draw?” Sorey asked.

“Just this once, I suppose,” Alisha responded. “But Sorey, you _really_ do need to watch out for yourself.”

“Right, right. Sorry, Alisha.”

He did his best to give her a puppy-dog eyes kind of gaze, which made her giggle and blush faintly from the cuteness.

“Honestly Sorey, what am I going to do with you?”

“Who knows!” He then glanced at the watch on his wrist, uncovered from rolled-up sleeves. “Ah, I better go catch the train before I miss it.”

“See you later, Sorey,” Alisha smiled.

“Don't get lost on your journey home!”

Sorey gave them a grin before throwing his backpack onto his shoulders and began walking at a quick pace through the corridors. Luckily, as long as he walked quickly, he wouldn't miss his train. He was tall for his age, so it wasn't exactly an issue.

Whilst he went to school in Ladylake, he lived in Elysia, a town a short train ride away. It was an easy-to-use service which connected Ladylake to two towns; Elysia, of course, and then Marlind in the other direction. Normal journeys could be taken from these stations, but it was cheaper for the public to travel using this service and students were able to use it for free on weekdays. He rarely visited Marlind though, and knew very little about it aside from the fact that it had a larger population than Elysia and had its own high school.

Sorey quickened to a jog when he reached nearer to the station, trying to be conscious of time. He didn't want to keep his grandfather waiting to cook, considering he said he had special plans for them tonight.

He held over his card over the scanner, went through the opening and arrived at his platform with a few minutes to spare. Deciding that it was more than enough to read a couple of pages, Sorey was quick to sit down and pull one of his favourite non-fiction novels out of his bag; a book on the history of Ladylake.

He had the largest possible interest in history and archaeology and definitely wasn't afraid to show it. It had started from when he had been given the Celestial Record, a book about myths of other beings living among humans in the past, as a child. It sparked the ultimate passion, captivating him in a world of countless discoveries all over the world. He shared a little bit of this interest with Alisha, who has read the Celestial Record herself, but she didn't quite show as much passion as Sorey did. She was a very dignified person though, so even if her passion _was_ as large, it wouldn't really be shown.

He was almost too distracted to notice his train turn up, clumsily having to shove the book into his bag and scramble to his feet to get onto the train before the doors closed. He sighed in relief when he made it, not even minding that there was no seats left. Not paying much attention to his surroundings due to his rush, he grabbed the nearest ring hanging above his head. It took 15 minutes to travel to Elysia, which never seemed very long to him, so standing in a packed space didn't bother him too much. He placed a pair of headphones around his neck onto his ears, going onto shuffle on his iPod. His foot tapped lightly against the beat in his ears, mind wandering to the information he had recently read. The distraction of this made his journey pass by quickly. It was utterly ordinary until they were coming up to Elysia, when a person to the right of him lost their footing for a moment and bumped into him, crying out an apology. It was a small chain reaction; Sorey's elbow dug into the arm of a person on the other side, making them gasp. There was a thud on the floor, and when Sorey turned around to apologise, he saw that said thud was from a folder.

And that's not what else he saw. Was it truly allowed in schools to have such silvery hair? It even had aquamarine ends. Whether it was allowed or not, Sorey found it beautiful. The light which hit the silver seemed to give it a hint of blue.

“Sorry!” Sorey exclaimed, bending down in an attempt to help, but the person was already hugging the folder to their chest and, with a grace that Sorey couldn't help but admire, they stood up, grabbing onto a ring above their head.

“Watch where you're going,” they muttered – a boy's voice. That's when Sorey finally saw his face. It was small and pale, the features feminine and delicate. Though what wasn't so delicate was a harsh cut on his lip, looking as though it was fresh.

His uniform – that was Marlind's. Sorey knew from how the trousers were the same as his own, but the black shirt and white blazer with grey detailing differentiated their uniforms; Ladylake's uniform instead donned a white shirt and a brown cardigan, giving it the classic feel the school had been prideful of for many years. He had no chance to question what a Marlind student was doing this far, however, considering the train had stopped.

“I'm sorry again!” Sorey called as he rushed off the train, jumping off before the door closed. He found himself looking back at the train whilst the next few passengers from Elysia stepped on, only walking again when the train began to move again.

He didn't have much time to look, but he was certain the eyes of the boy had been purple. _'Pretty,'_ Sorey thought to himself as he crossed the street, a small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Sorey couldn't keep this encounter to himself. It kept crossing his mind more than he would expect. If it was an ordinary person, he would have forgotten about the incident by the time he got home. But how often was it that you saw a boy with silvery hair and purple eyes? That drew enough attention _without_ a Marlind uniform and busted lip.

Hopefully, said lip wasn't paining the boy too terribly. Sorey was caring enough to worry about that kind of thing with someone he didn't even know.

“I'm telling you Rose, he was like an angel.”

“Ah, this is so gay,” she sighed dreamily, leaning forward with her hands on her face, ignoring a tray of food in front of her to focus on Sorey's words. “Is this what they call a fateful encounter?”

“What fateful counter are we talking about here?” Both of them looked up to see Alisha standing there, a curious expression on her face. She placed her tray down on the spot next to Sorey, sliding into the seat.

“Sorey met the love of his life on his train home yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“Rose is exaggerating,” Sorey laughed after biting into his sandwich. “I just saw someone cute on the train yesterday, that's all. Rose is starting to think it means I'll be married by next month.”

“I see,” Alisha said, the smile a little forced. She looked up when another figure walked over to the table. “Hello, Dezel. How are you?”

“I'm fine,” he responded, planting a kiss on Rose's lips before he settled in the seat next to her.

“Dezel,” she greeted. “Sorey has a boyfriend.”

“He does?” Dezel said, raising an eyebrow at Sorey. “I thought you said you didn't like anyone.”

“I don't, I don't!” He was waving his hands in front of him, grinning when they settled back on the table. “Rose is just dying a little because I saw a cute boy yesterday, that's all.”

“What did he look like?” Alisha asked, taking a sip of orange juice from a carton.

“He had this really shiny hair which was silver with blue ends. He was small and had purple eyes.”

“I've never heard of anyone who looks like that,” Dezel commented.

“Except it's a bit of a similar fashion to you with your white hair and green ends,” Rose grinned, tugging gently on a strand of his hair. “God knows how you get away with it. Your roots are coming through, though.”

“I don't care that much.”

“I'll do it for you later,” Rose stated, ignoring that comment. She turned back to Sorey. “So he couldn't have been wearing a Ladylake uniform. I mean, we would have seen him around.”

“I know. It was a Marlind uniform.”

“That's strange,” Alisha commented thoughtfully. “Did he get off at Elysia?”

“No, and I would have seen him around if he lived there. Elysia's tiny, after all.”

“And Marlind starts and finishes earlier than we do, so even if he lived in Ladylake, he would have arrived there before we would have finished… But he was on the train with you departing from Ladylake _and_ didn't get off at Elysia, so he _must_ live in Marlind..."

"Argh, that's gonna make my head explode!" Rose groaned.

“There's no need to analyse it this much,” Dezel said, apparently getting slightly bored of the topic. “He probably just needed to briefly stop at Ladylake for something.”

“But then why would he not just get a train from Ladylake back to Marlind, instead of passing through Elysia?” Alisha questioned.

“Huh. Weird guy, I guess.” Dezel was apparently finished with his contribution to the conversation and focused instead on what he was eating. Sorey hummed in thought as he took another couple of bites of his own food, mind still not leaving the subject of the boy.

“That _is_ pretty weird,” he said quietly to himself.

“Oh yeah, Sorey?” Rose spoke up, distracting him. “Alisha and I are struggling with maths. We need your help.”

“I'm not that great at it either, you know,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to Alisha, looking a little surprised. “ _You're_ struggling with a subject?”

“Mm,” she hummed, fork picking at a chicken salad. “I've had some things on my mind.”

She didn't elaborate at all. Despite his concern, Sorey didn't pry. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment to squeeze it gently.

“You can always talk to me.”

She hesitated, before smiling. “I know, thank you.”

“Who's gonna help us though, if it's not going to be you?” Rose whined.

“I _do_ exist, you know,” Dezel muttered next to her.

“But don't you hate maths, too?”

“I've gotten a bit better at it.”

Rose grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Then you're my hero!”

“Glad to know I'm being used.” But a smirk was tugging at his lips.

“Sergei could help, too,” Alisha contributed. “I was thinking of asking him.”

“Where _is_ Sergei today?” Sorey asked, looking around the canteen in an effort to spot the tall student.

“He's come down with a virus. I guess it's becoming that time of year again. Though you know what it's like; he'll be back tomorrow.”

“You two seem to be getting pretty close,” Rose smirked, resting her head in her hands. “Do you have a crush, Alisha?”

“Of course not!” she declined, shaking her head as her face heated up a little. “We're only friends.”

“I guess I'm only witnessing one couple getting together,” Rose said, pouting.

“Who is that?” Sorey asked, oblivious. When all three pairs of eyes fell on him, he sighed, unable to stop his grin. “Oh, for God's sake. I should have never told you.”

“True love is in the air,” she said dreamily, sitting back up so she could put her hands together. “I can sense it. Brace yourself, Sorey, as you're falling in its ruthless clutches.”

“Dramatic, isn't she?” Dezel questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sorey laughed, finishing off the last of his food and taking a sip of soda.

“A bit. I'm probably not even going to see the guy again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Only he ended up doing just that.

Today, he was less distracted by reading when he was at the station and actually made sure to keep an eye out for the train. It arrived a minute or two late, though luckily, it wasn't as packed as the day before. The seats were still scarce, however, and a couple of people who clearly didn't want to sit by people they didn't know had chosen to stand instead.

Sorey's eyes landed on a Marlind's blazer, and he found himself not needing to pay attention to the person's individual features to know who it was.

Though of course, he _did_ pay attention to them. That hair still seemed just as incredible as the day before.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked as he walked over, gesturing to the seat next to the boy, which was one of the few spare ones. The boy shook his head, only turning to look at Sorey for a moment before he looked back down. “Thanks!”

Sorey didn't take a book out to read or put his headphones over his ears, as he usually did for this journey. Though he did his best not to stare, he found himself catching glances at the boy instead.

His form was… Vulnerable. It was the only way to describe it at this moment in time. His back was straight, but his head was lowered, hair falling over his face as he stared down at his hands, picking at the nails absent-mindedly.

Perhaps it would seem normal to other people, but to Sorey, it seemed to emphasise nervousness. It was strange that someone who seemed to hold himself in such a composed way the day before would seem this anxious now. Had something happened since then, or was the lack of grabbing onto something made his anxiety seem clearer?

A few minutes into the journey, the boy ended up catching his eyes, ever-so-slightly flustered from yet another gaze on him.

“Why are you looking at me?” he asked, voice slightly irritated.

“So-Sorry! I just...” He glanced at the emblem on the boy's chest. “I never really see a Marlind student heading this way.”

“Mm,” the boy hummed, looking back at his hands. “I guess you don't.”

He left it at that. Sorey found himself wanting to burst over the mysteriousness, but the boy wasn't exactly going to start explaining his life to someone he didn't know.

And so, Sorey settled on a question which was a little less prying than asking the boy about his strange travels.

“What's your name?” Sorey asked. The boy seemed slightly taken aback from the question, as though the last thing he would expect would be a stranger to actually want to know something about him. His eyes were a little wide.

“… Mikleo,” he answered eventually, looking away.

“It's nice to meet you,” Sorey smiled, despite the fact that Mikleo wasn't looking at him. “I'm Sorey.”

It was only for a brief moment, but Sorey could have sworn that Mikleo's lips had curled into a small smile for a second. The boy rubbed his mouth after that, and that's when Sorey remembered the cut on it had been fresh yesterday. It was scabbing over now, though the redness of the skin near it suggested that it was still painful.

“Is your lip okay?” Sorey asked, feeling slightly concerned when Mikleo flinched slightly at that question, as though it was a topic he was avoiding at all costs. But his posture still remained the same following his flinch.

“It hurts, but it isn't that bad.” He was picking at his nails again. “I fell yesterday, that's all.”

The words flowed naturally, sounding like the complete and honest truth. But Sorey's nature as a caring and protective person made him think differently.

If Mikleo had left it at the first seven words, Sorey would have dropped it from his mind. It was the fact that Mikleo had felt the need to explain something that Sorey hadn't actually asked about which is what felt off. It felt as though he was trying to erase any suspicions Sorey might have had, only he didn't have them until now. It was a completely reversed effect.

Mikleo wincing over the question definitely wasn't helping, either.

The train pulled up by Elysia. Sorey got up from his seat with a small sigh. He glanced down at Mikleo before leaving, smiling again, despite how Mikleo still couldn't see it. “I'll see you around.”

“Yeah,” was the short reply, given without the speaker looking up. Sorey swung his rucksack over his shoulders and jumped off the train, eyes lingering on it for a moment before he left the station, deep in thought.

Perhaps he was over-thinking it. Perhaps he was simply making a bigger fuss than he needed to be, and that Mikleo really was speaking the truth.

But Sorey had good intuition. For once, he wasn't glad that his guesses were usually right on the mark.

 


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass with no sign of Mikleo, Sorey beginning to think that it really was just an odd couple of days after all. Mikleo began to fade from his mind with this belief, but before long, they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! I'm enjoying writing this a lot, so I'm glad that people like it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It was incredible that Sorey could worry so much over a boy he barely even knew.

His nature was one which could be admired, but it also wasn't always the best for him. Rose often had to lecture him on making sure that his caring personality wasn't taken advantage of. He knew this and rarely let it happen. But the fact that he cared so deeply over anyone still caused him to worry like this.

“ _It hurts, but it isn't that bad. I fell yesterday, that's all.”_

Why, just _why_ couldn't he get such simple words out of his head?

“Sorey,” Alisha said from behind him, looking concerned, “are you okay?”

“I'm fine, just a bit distracted,” he responded as he faced her, a smile he hoped to be reassuring on his face. By now, Dezel, Rose and Sergei were also looking at him. It was their History lesson, which they all happened to share. And of course, they sat near each other, so a quiet question from Alisha was certainly going to fall on their ears without a doubt.

“Eh?” Rose grinned, leaning onto the front of Sorey's desk. “Did you see _him_ again yesterday?”

“Who?” Sergei asked curiously, his voice a little hoarse from the remainder of a sore throat.

“Sorey's boyfriend, of course!”

“A boyfriend? You have a boyfriend, Sorey?”

“Come on, Rose,” Sorey sighed, turning so he was sat sideways at his desk to easily switch his gaze between them. “Don't go saying that around people who don't know what's going on.” He smiled at Sergei, slightly apologetic due to how confused he looked. “I just met a boy on my train home a couple of days ago and Rose is getting mad over it.”

“So _did_ you?” Rose pushed.

“Yeah, I did,” Sorey replied. Rose didn't expect his face to fall a little from those words. She tilted her head.

“Why the long face?”

“It's just, well… He said-” He stopped himself. They might not have known the guy, but it _still_ felt wrong to voice his thoughts. Plus, he was probably over-thinking everything anyway. A constantly concerned attitude towards others did that sometimes. “It's nothing. I know his name now though; it's Mikleo.” He held in a sigh of relief when the mentioning of a name seemed to distract Rose completely.

“Oh my gosh, you know his _name?_ You know, I was just joking before, but you seriously might end up getting a crush here!”

“Rose, don't you think you're exaggerating it?” Dezel questioned, sitting at the desk to the left of hers. “I mean, it's just a name. They know nothing about each other.”

“Don't be such a downer, Dezel!” Rose whined, slapping him on the arm.

“Maybe you _should_ try to relax just a little bit,” Alisha contributed from behind Sorey, trying to speak softly so she didn't insult Rose in any way. She received a pout in return. “I mean-”

“Maybe you five should try to actually work?” the teacher suddenly spoke out, causing them to jump slightly – apart from Dezel, who apparently saw it coming. An embarrassed blush rose to Alisha's face.

“I'm sorry!” she exclaimed, before she picked up her pen and started writing furiously.

“Yeah, we won't do it again,” Sorey called out, having to hold in a laugh from the muttered _“Yes you will”_ he heard in response.

Soon enough, the work he was given by persistent teachers and Rose not bringing him up made Sorey forget about Mikleo, thankfully clearing his mind. It was only until Sorey had almost made it to the station that his thoughts began to take over again.

Only today, there was no Mikleo on the train. Sorey found himself feeling a little disappointed; after all, it was a Friday, so there was no chance at all that he would see him until the following school week.

He had wanted to see if Mikleo's lip had healed any more.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend passed quickly, with the Saturday being taken over by homework and studying, and the Sunday being spent with the group going for a meal and movie together to help them relax after the dates of their first mock exams being announced. The business over the weekend caused Sorey, who was a heavy sleeper anyway, to sleep incredibly soundly on Sunday night, leaving him feeling wonderfully refreshed on Monday morning. His light spirits and great mood seemed to rub off on everyone else, as it usually did so. He wasn't given the nickname 'Ray of Sunshine' for nothing.

Only something seemed to still be troubling Alisha despite this. Her mood seemed to rise by the afternoon, yet there still seemed to be something nagging in her mind.

Sorey was just about to speak to Alisha himself in the five minute interval before their next lesson before Rose did so herself, grabbing her wrist.

“Come here a second!” she exclaimed, pulling her around the corner. Dezel drifted over to Sorey, folding his arms.

“I can hardly keep up with that energy,” he commented. Sorey laughed, though it wasn't as light-hearted as every other laugh he had let out that day.

“Yeah,” he responded simply, concern gripping at his chest.

Meanwhile, Rose was lowering her voice, trying to get Alisha to look at her. “Hey, you. What's the matter?”

“No-Nothing!” she insisted, though she still wasn't meeting Rose's gaze. The redhead placed her hands on her hips.

“Don't. Lie.” She was pointing a finger in front of her now. “Come on, spill.”

“I just- no, it's really nothing...”

Rose's posture became less intruding and much more relaxed, both her expression and face softer. “You're not still-”

“No, of course not!” Alisha interrupted her, finally meeting her gaze with a forced smile. “I'm fine, Rose. I'm just a little stressed.”

Rose hummed, raising an eyebrow. But then she sighed, hips leaning to the side whilst she folded her arms. “I can't force you to say anything if you're not willing to tell me the truth. But I'm always here for you, okay? I'm just a call away.”

Alisha looked guilty then, her voice too expressing the negative emotion. “I know, thank you.”

“Come on, let's get going to English,” Rose said, placing an arm around Alisha's shoulders as they began to walk forward. “I need to gaze upon the beautiful Lailah.”

“Don't forget about poor Dezel,” Alisha laughed, already starting to feel a little happier from the warm touch of her friend.

Sometimes, even without being able to express plaguing troubles, the support from those you loved the most seemed to help with everything.

 

* * *

 

 

The days that week passed by like a breeze, the crammed in revision for their upcoming mock exams taking up a lot of time. Perhaps it wasn't the best way for it to be as such, but at least it let the students' days by quickly so they could then rest at home. Until, of course, they revised more. Sorey was one of the people who tended to lose track of time from doing a lot of work, _especially_ if it was History.

It was another thing he got lectured on aside from the extent of his care for people, mostly by Alisha. Though he was beginning to look out for himself a lot more than he used to, he still had a habit of getting carried away. He luckily usually didn't forget to eat or drink – he had too much of an appetite for that. But he still was a little bit too absorbed in what he was doing, often not realising he had worked into the early hours of the morning.

At the beginning of the week, he had been distracted by how he _still_ hadn't seen Mikleo again at the train station. But by Tuesday evening, he let it go. Wednesday and Thursday that previous week might have simply been two off days. Sorey _had_ never seen him before that, after all. Perhaps those two days were the only times he'd see Mikleo.

Sorey found himself feeling a little disappointed over that thought. Not only was he concerned and wanted to see how the boy was doing, but he also genuinely thought there was character behind the guarded form he sat in. He just seemed very anxious – not like that was a flaw to be judged. It was only part of who he was, even if it was an upsetting one to see.

With the acceptance of what Dezel had been saying all along, Mikleo left his mind, allowing him to focus on his studies. Rose stopped questioning by Wednesday too, sulkily accepting as well that Dezel may have been right in saying nothing would come of it.

Only, he might have been a little bit wrong.

Friday afternoon had drawn in before long, and of course, Sorey was making his way to the station with several minutes to spare before his train was due to arrive. Unlike the other two times it had happened, Sorey didn't spot Mikleo on the train itself – this time, he spotted the white hair and Marlind uniform on one of the seats on the platform, head bent down over a book.

He was relieved – in fact, he was even joyful. That joy only rose when Sorey peered over Mikleo's shoulder to see what he was reading.

“That's the Celestial Record!” he exclaimed excitedly. The poor thing's body visibly jolted at the sudden voice behind him, almost dropping the book onto his feet. He twisted his body around, casting a glare at the boy behind him. It wasn't threatening at all with glasses framing his eyes, only adding to his cuteness.

“I knew it was you. Did you really want to give me a heart attack?”

“Sorry!” he apologised, edging around the bench to sit down. He was bouncing slightly, eyes bright with excitement and passion. “But really, I didn't know you read it!”

“I've lost count of how many times I have.”

“Same here, I've been reading it ever since I was a kid. It's my favourite thing to read, and I never get bored of it!”

“I wouldn't say it's my favourite. I'm a bit conflicted about it, actually.” He peered down at the book in his hands. “Though I can see why it is yours.”

“How come you're conflicted about it? Do you disagree with some of the beliefs?”

“Well, that's no reason to dislike it. After all, we can't believe in everything.” The boy hesitated before shoving the book into its bag, as though he'd had enough of looking at it. He also took off his glasses, folding the frames and putting them into a case. “I just- it's a bit complicated.”

“Ah.” Sorey decided to leave it there, not wanting to pry. He was especially glad he didn't when Mikleo seemed to want to change the subject fairly quickly.

“It's been delayed,” he said with a sigh, looking up at the announcement board. “Five minutes.”

“Ah well, we can talk longer, then,” Sorey grinned. The reaction he received to those words wasn't quite what he had in mind. It was a little worrying, actually.

“Why would you want to?”

The voice seemed genuinely curious, even confused. That's what stung Sorey's chest a little. To feel this way… It must take a pretty lonely life to question why someone would want to talk to you.

“Well, you read the Celestial Record, so that's one thing,” he answered, forcing himself to laugh to try and shake away the slight tension he felt. “Really though, you seem pretty nice. I see no reason why I wouldn't want to talk to you for a bit.”

“Are you always like this with strangers?”

Sorey hummed in thought. “A bit, I suppose? Though maybe you're special. You must be if you're also a complete nerd for history!”

“I never said I was.”

“Hm, rereading the Celestial Record so many times that you've lost count… I think that makes you at least a _bit_ of a nerd.”

Mikleo laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Sorey didn't respond for a moment. That was the first time he heard Mikleo's laugh. Compared to the anxiety Sorey had witnessed the previous week, this was beautiful.

The train turned up soon after. Not only was it delayed, but it was also busy. The two stood next to each other, one hand grabbing a ring above their head. Only Mikleo pulled his sleeve down a little first, so when he held onto the ring, it stayed in place on his palm. Sorey would have been dreamily thinking about how cute the sleeve looked whilst his arm was still down if he wasn't so curious as to why exactly he did that.

“It's too bad you didn't get the other train to Marlind, if that's where you're going,” Sorey commented. He realised it was the wrong thing to say, for Mikleo tensed up slightly. “Sorry, I didn't mean to pry in where you're going and such!”

“I _am_ going to Marlind.” His voice was quiet but defensive. “I just- travelling calms me, so I like to take the long way around once I've… Been to Ladylake.”

He didn't seem to be lying. Sorey just assumed that his worrying made him believe that there was something a little deeper behind his words.

“That's understandable,” Sorey responded, trying to bring a more positive atmosphere back to them. “I like travelling myself too, sometimes.”

“I take it you live in Elysia?” Mikleo asked.

“Yeah, I've lived there all my life. Have you ever visited?” Mikleo shook his head. “You definitely should! It's so peaceful.”

“That sounds nice,” he responded thoughtfully, voice a little softer. “I could do with somewhere peaceful right now.”

“Yeah, I guess we all do with our mocks coming up, huh?”

The hum in response greatly suggested that it wasn't mock exams that Mikleo needed peace about. He glanced down at his feet for a moment, inhaling a little deeply.

“Is… Is something wrong?” Sorey found himself unable to resist asking.

“I'm fine.” The smile was so forced that it could cause heartbreak. “Just tired.”

Sorey glanced at dark circles which seemed to be forming under Mikleo's eyes. Perhaps he was indeed tired, but that expression didn't just belong to someone who was suffering from merely tiredness.

Even if it was beyond his control, Sorey felt guilty when the announcement that they were arriving at Elysia was called out. As the train neared the platform, Sorey smiled at Mikleo brightly.

“Make sure you come visit, okay?” he stated. “That's got to be a promise!”

“Why does it matter so much?”

“Because we're friends now, right?”

If only Sorey could have stayed on that train for longer, he could have appreciated the reaction he got in return more. Wide eyes which seemed to shine a little bit brighter stared at him in surprise. For once, Sorey didn't feel worry. After all, it wasn't often that people had the confidence to make friends with someone on the train.

Just as the train reached a platform, he received a quiet reply. “Right.”

It was only one word, but it still caused him to grin widely. He waved to Mikleo as he jumped off the train, a rush of different emotions running through him.

Happiness over hearing his first laugh, excitement over seeing him again, sorrow for whatever was troubling him. It all came together in a confusing mess.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beginning to set by the time a pale hand reached into his pocket to pull out keys. His eyes looked over a keychain of a woman with brown hair and gentle purple eyes, smiling slightly with sadness before he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He closed the door after him and kicked off smart black shoes. The sound seemed unbelievably loud in the silence.

He let his shoulder bag slip down onto the floor as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the knots near his scapula. There was so much tension in his shoulders that they were never without knots nowadays, the figments of muscle causing constant pain. He sighed, rotating them backwards. If only there was more money to spare, he would be completely up for a massage to sort this out.

It wasn't as though he wasn't used to pain. This was just a little different than the rest.

He grabbed a few different vegetables out of his fridge, beginning to dice an onion. He winced at the sharp pain it caused through his arms. Letting out an irritable sigh, mostly at himself, He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, revealing bandages wrapping the skin underneath.

 _'They haven't bled, at least,'_ he thought to himself, unwrapping the bandages on his left arm to inspect the cut skin underneath. They were already healing fairly well, despite the fact that they were only inflicted a couple of days prior. _'They certainly seem to be healing better than this.'_ He reached for his lower back as those words went through his mind. The bruise there hadn't changed colour much yet. It was more stubborn than usual, that was for sure.

He resumed his cutting of the vegetables, becoming accustomed to his stinging fairly quickly. He had just lifted the chopping board and scraped the vegetables into a pot when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Wondering if he was actually ever going to be able to eat in the next hour, he took it out of his pocket.

“What do you want, midget?” he greeted with a small smirk, leaning his side on the kitchen counter.

“ _Hey,”_ came the irritated reply. _“You're_ _tiny yourself,_ _you know.”_

“I'm still taller than you, though that _is_  quite an easy feat.”

He could practically hear her glare. _“I'd ask if you want an early death, but you'd probably say yes.”_

“Ouch, Edna.” She, and only she, could speak to him like that without him being offended. “That was a good one.”

“ _I know.”_ Her voice grew softer then, or at least, as soft as her typically monotone voice could become. _“How are you doing?”_ She clearly didn't like his silence. _“Are you hurt at all?”_

“Just a bruise on my lower back.” He paused, not wanting to say his following words, but knowing full well that this call wasn't ending without his full honesty. “Though I relapsed a couple of days ago.”

Edna sighed – not out of annoyance, but more at the situation itself. _“You really need to get help, Mikleo.”_

He grew defensive at that, both body and voice becoming tense. Edna only said his real name when she was being completely serious. “I'll be fine.”

“ _No, you won't. How long have you been saying that for? Years?”_

“Something like that. Look, it's never worked before, and I-”

She was quick to interrupt him. _“_ _I'm passing you onto Eizen. Hold on.”_

He was only holding on for what seemed like a second before Eizen's voice was in his ear.

“ _Mikleo, are you okay?”_

Hearing the sound of both of the siblings' voices was breaking down his walls. “No… Not really.”

“ _Want to talk about it?”_ Mikleo shook his head despite the fact that Eizen couldn't see him. He didn't have to; he knew what Mikleo's silence meant. _“Well, you know you_ can _call us whenever you need to, all right? We're right here.”_

“I know that,” Mikleo replied softly. “Thank you.”

“ _And you better get yourself back here when you can,”_ Edna's voice suddenly spoke, having snatched the phone back off her brother. _“Pendrago needs its white-haired twink back.”_

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Mikleo sighed, but he was smiling. “You've got it.”

They then bickered like young siblings for a couple of minutes before Mikleo excused himself to continue making his meal. With one last insult and a _“Stay safe, Meebo”,_ he ended the call, placing the phone down onto the counter.

He found himself smiling for a while as he continued with his food. A night away from troubles, a call from the two he considered his real family, the kind voice of a friend he hadn't expected to make…

Life was harsh, but it did have its nicer things, too. Time would tell if these small rays of hope in the darkness were enough to illuminate it.

 


	3. From Elation to Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though a life which could never run smoothly made any happiness Sorey witnessed temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I was happy to write multiple characters in this, and hopefully you like the different focuses. I'll be expanding on other characters' stories soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“My _God,_ this is so damn _boring!”_

Rose let out a loud groan and shoved her head face-first into the maths textbook. Next to her, Alisha and Sergei jumped slightly at her sudden outburst, but Dezel didn't seem startled in the slightest, apparently having expected it sooner or later.

“Come on, Rose,” he said. “Just one last page before you can have a break.”

“I don't wanna!” she whined, reaching her hand out to apparently Alisha, though it was more in the direction of open air. Rose looked up when Alisha giggled softly, before reaching her hand out in the right direction to grab her friend's wrist. “Alisha. _Help me.”_

“You're acting like this is a torture chamber,” Dezel sighed, rubbing at tired eyes. “Also, you rely way too much on eyesight. She was right in front of you, yet you couldn't even reach her.”

“My brain's just fried from this. It _is_ torture, Dezel. Torture of the worst kind.”

“You can do it, Rose,” Sergei piped up. “We could always go out somewhere on our break. I'm not sure _where,_ though...”

“We could go for coffee,” Alisha suggested, smiling at Sergei's indecisiveness.

“Ooh, I need that caffeine!” Rose exclaimed, straightening back up completely again and putting her pen down on the paper in front of her with determination. “Let's do this!”

“Good job, Alisha,” Dezel commented, before continuing with his own work, hand resting on an aching forehead.

Despite Rose being convinced that there was no worse torture than fractions, the thought of heading out into the cool air appealed to all four of them, and they were soon done with the rest of the questions. All four sighed in relief, Rose leaning back in her chair and stretching out her arms.

“I can't believe I actually did work!” she exclaimed. “I'm prepared way in advance!”

“It _is_ still pretty early, especially for you,” Alisha said teasingly. It was the second week in November, their mock exams scheduled for the beginning of December.

“You know, I've kind of got to agree with you on that,” Rose grinned sheepishly. “I usually get too distracted by sports and the like.”

“Let's get going, then,” Dezel said, getting out of his chair. “I really could use that caffeine as well.”

The other three followed suite, pushing their chairs underneath the dining table. Dezel waited for them, calling out to his parents.

“I'm heading out."

“Hey… Dezel,” Rose said after he received his reply, peering over at a cabinet in the hallway. She stepped forward, eyes on a pile of envelopes. “I think I just saw your name… Are all those for you?”

“Don't worry about it.” He grabbed her hand, his hold slightly tight as he pulled her over to the front door, away from what her prying eyes were trying to look at. “It's just bank statements and such. I'm sorting through them.”

Rose hummed in response, casting one last glance at the envelopes before she was guided out of the door, the cold air distracting her quickly.

“I think we're in for a cold winter this year,” Sergei commented once the four were outside.

“Hopefully you don't catch another cold,” Alisha responded.

“You can't _get_ colds from cold weather,” Dezel corrected as they began to walk down the street, feet splashing in water which had fell overnight. “Colds are a virus, they're not just sneezing which goes the next day. The cold weather just lowers your immunity.”

“Ooh, look at you with your knowledge!”

“I'm good with medical stuff. But you should know this; do you want to fail biology?”

“Dezel!” Rose whined, punching his arm. “I've just gone through the torture of maths, don't mention biology as well, you monster!”

“I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.”

“They sure are adorable, aren't they?” Alisha whispered to Sergei.

“They're not actually arguing?”

“Of course not! They're just teasing.”

“Of course,” Sergei chuckled, itching the back of his head, fingers running through brown hair. “I've not had much experience with relationships.”

“Nor have I. We're still young, after all.”

Around ten minutes later, the four of them were in a coffee shop. They got a suspicious look at first from the girl who was serving them, apparently thinking that the only possible thing that four high school students could be in there for is to disturb others, but her expression grew warmer when they sat down together with their individual teas and coffees.

Ladylake, despite being a developed city, still prided itself on tradition. That went from the church and their brilliant stretches of water and fountains, to simpler things such as shops like this and also their school uniform. Unlike Marlind, which seemed to want to show its developing and so modernised their high school's uniform, Ladylake High School had a brown jumper which added to the classic feel the school's architecture brought.

Rose downed the rest of her coffee, sighing in bliss as she wiped her mouth.

“Boy, I sure needed that!”

“Careful you don't have too much caffeine,” Dezel mumbled. “It's bad to have too much, especially at our age.”

“Awe, are you showing worry for me, Dezel?” Rose teased, squeezing his cheek. “You're so cute!”

Dezel cleared his throat, holding his cup up to his lips once Rose let go of him, face heating up a little. Alisha smiled, though it was a little awkward for her to watch. Sergei apparently wasn't taking much notice of either of them.

A few minutes later, they were back out in the fresh air.

“Where to now, then?” Dezel questioned.

“I better go home and help my father with some chores,” Alisha said apologetically. “But I'll see you on Monday!”

“I'll walk you home,” Sergei offered, receiving a bright smile in return. Dezel and Rose watched as the two walked away, before turning to each other.

“What about you?” Dezel asked. “Do you want to go back to mine?”

“Actually… Alisha mentioning her father made me think about my own. It's been a while since I visited his grave.”

A pained smile formed on Dezel's face, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. “Would you like me to go with you?”

“That's okay, I kind of want to be alone with him.”

Dezel nodded in understanding. “Just message me if you need me, all right?”

“Of course,” Rose answered, rising up on her toes to press her lips against his. She lowered back on the ground when he leaned his head down, cupping her face gently. Rose was smiling when they broke away, before she gave him a wave. “I'll be off, then!”

Dezel waved back, admiring how beautifully positive she was as she walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose's brown ankle boots sank into the soil beneath her feet, blades of grass brushing against her leggings. She pulled up the collar of her coat a little, body shivering from a sudden gust of wind.

The graveyard was fairly quiet, just as it always was. But those who weren't at their jobs on this Saturday seemed to also take their opportunity to visit, so it wasn't as empty as it could be at times.

Rose slowed to a stop in front of a black marble gravestone, her fingers running against the top of it.

“Hey,” she greeted softly. “I didn't bring you flowers; you always said they were pointless. But...” She bent down as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a perfectly smooth, dark blue pebble to place by the grave. “You always loved the beach, and this will last forever.”

She settled back, sitting down on the grass with her legs crossed. As she did every time she visited, she spoke quietly about what was happening in her life. How Lailah was quickly becoming the best teacher she ever had, how Alisha seemed to be becoming distant, Sorey's encounters on the train, how Dezel seemed to be appreciating her more than ever… Simple conversation, an update on her life, no care for anyone possibly looking at her strangely. They wouldn't, though. Not at a young girl sitting at a grave.

She didn't know exactly _why_ she did this on each of her visits. Perhaps she truly missed telling her father this to his face, and just on the off chance that he was watching over her from somewhere, she wouldn't want him to miss out on anything.

Her hand rested on the gravestone's surface for one last moment before she began to take her leave. No tears were in her bright eyes – instead, she was smiling. She missed her father deeply, but these visits actually brought her happiness, making her feel as though being by his grave allowed her words to cross that line between life and death.

As she began to head towards the paving leading towards the exit of the graveyard, a pair of eyes fell on a head in front of her. In the small amount of sunshine which had managed to pass through masses of dark clouds, the hair gleamed silver, the ends a brighter blue.

Rose's eyebrows raised, her eyes widened as Sorey's voice spoke in her mind. _“He had like, this really shiny hair which was silver with blue ends.”_

“Hey!” she ended up blurting out as she walked a little faster, immediately regretting doing so once the word left her mouth and the boy began to turn around. For a moment, there was extreme vulnerability in those eyes, understandable due to where exactly he was. But then there was a blank mask, as though he wanted to hide the emotion. “I- Uh, sorry,” she babbled. “I thought you were, um, someone else.”

'Someone else'? Who else had hair like that, complete with impossibly pale skin and vibrant purple eyes?

Mikleo was apparently thinking this too, for he raised an eyebrow before walking away. By now, Rose's face was a beetroot red from utter embarrassment and shame. Really, she called out 'hey' in a _cemetery_ because she found the cute boy Sorey had been talking about? What was she thinking? _Especially_ since the boy wasn't exactly going to be here for an afternoon stroll.

Letting out a groan, she followed in his footsteps and began to make her way out onto the street. Praying for her embarrassment to subside, she whipped out her phone from her pocket, clicking on Sorey's contact as she leant against the wall of a shop. He picked up after three rings.

“ _Hey Rose, what's up?”_

“I met your boyfriend!”

“ _Huh…? Oh, are you talking about Mikleo?”_

“So he _is_ your boyfriend?”

“ _No, though we_ are _friends now.”_

“ _What?!”_ Rose screeched, causing a woman walking past with her son to look at her strangely. She was beyond caring. “Why didn't you tell me this? I thought you hadn't seen him since last Friday!”

“ _I hadn't, but I saw him again yesterday. We spoke longer this time, and yeah, he said 'right' to me_ _when I stated_ _we're friends now.”_

Rose let out a loud squeal, bouncing on the spot happily. “Oh my God, it's actually happening!”

“ _Nothing of what you're thinking about right now is happening,”_ Sorey laughed. _“So you met him?”_

“W-Well, not particularly _met_ him, mostly just saw him...” Rose explained, heat rising to her face again when she thought about her actions. “I was visiting my dad, and I saw him as I was leaving.”

“ _He was… At the graveyard?”_

“Yeah.” Rose felt saddened at the disbelief she heard in Sorey's voice. “I guess that's why he's been stopping in Ladylake, huh?”

“ _Yeah…_ _I hope this means someone didn't die recently, considering_ _I only started seeing him recently. Hopefully he's just changed his routine."_

Rose hummed in agreement, crossing one leg over the other. “There was a moment there when, well…”

“ _Hm?”_

“He seemed really vulnerable. I mean, I know it's normal to be like that at somewhere like a graveyard, but he hid it straight after. I don't know, I've seen enough of that kind of thing from Alisha to feel like he's the kind to wear a mask to hide pain. Only with him, it was so instant that it was actually pretty scary.”

A silence fell for a decent period of time, Sorey obviously thinking over these words. Rose was beginning to wish that she hadn't gotten ahead of herself by calling Sorey, instead waiting until they were together so she could see the expression he had on his face at that moment, to try and see what he was thinking.

“ _Thank you for letting me know, Rose,”_ Sorey eventually responded. She rarely heard his voice sound so serious. _“I'll bear that in mind.”_

“You're welcome, but Sorey?”

“ _Yeah?”_

“Please don't force yourself to carry other burdens. I don't want you getting yourself hurt.”

“ _Thank you for the warning, but I'll be fine. You know that I deal with people's pain well!”_

“I know, I just… Yeah.”

“ _I understand where you're coming from, I really do.”_

Rose smiled in relief. “I'm glad, as I didn't want to act as though him becoming your friend is a burden or anything!”

“ _I didn't think that at all.”_

“Good.” She glanced at her phone to check the time. “Ah, I should get home before my mum starts worrying. Have a good one, Sorey!”

“ _You too Rose, and thanks again!”_

She ended the call, a mixture of feeling happy over telling Sorey, but also guilty over being possibly intrusive on Mikleo. She soon shook her head, choosing to smile at Sorey's gratitude before she made her way home, memories of her late father beginning to drift back into her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey sighed as he lowered the phone down from his ear, wandering over to the lounge to settle down on the sofa, resting his calf on his thigh. A finger tapped on his knee as his thoughts wandered.

He didn't regret wanting to be friends with the boy. But it was quite clear that he was getting into something which wasn't very small. There was the injury he was sure hadn't just been from a fall, then the visit which Sorey guessed had been to a loved one. Just was what going on in that mysterious boy's life?

At the very least, Sorey had more of an idea now why he was in Ladylake on the way home – obviously, visiting someone's grave seemed to be a part of his schedule. Perhaps the detour through Elysia really was simply because he found journeys relaxing. They might have helped ease his mind.

“Dinner will be in ten minutes,” his grandfather, Zenrus, called from the kitchen on the opposite side of the hall. When he received no reply, he walked over, peering through the open doorway. It was rare to not receive an instant reply off Sorey. “Sorey?”

“O-Oh!” Sorey exclaimed, body jumping slightly at the sudden closer voice. “Sorry, I was distracted. Okay, thanks!”

Zenrus frowned. Sorey was transparent enough for others to easily be able to see when his smile and energetic voice were forced or fake. “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no- uh, w-well...”

“Want to come to the kitchen and talk about it?”

Sorey hesitated. Was it wrong to talk about Mikleo if he simply avoided saying his name or mention what he looked like? As long as he didn't make it clear who he was talking about…

Plus, his grandfather wouldn't be the type to try and jump into doing something without both Sorey and Mikleo's permission. No matter what he believed might have been going on in Mikleo's life, he wouldn't do anything which would potentially cause him more distress.

And so, Sorey nodded, following his grandfather to the kitchen. He leant against one of the counters, letting out another sigh.

“I met a guy on the train home a week and a half ago.”

“Broke your heart, did he?” Zenrus chuckled.

“Gramps, I'm being serious!” Sorey whined, causing Zenrus to quieten.

“I'm sorry, I know you are.”

“So he's a Marlind student and passes through Elysia, apparently it clears his head and such… I guess he just likes travelling. But yeah, I think he's having it pretty rough.”

“Why do you think so?” Zenrus asked, stirring a hotpot whilst he spoke. Sorey instantly felt gratitude over the question; a lot of adults in Zenrus' situation would have said something along the lines of _“Don't we all?”_ and leave it there.

“The first time I saw him, he had a cut on his lip,” Sorey explained. “I thought on that day that he probably just banged it, or cut it on something. Random injuries happen all the time, after all. But the next day, I didn't even ask _how_ he got it, just if it was hurting him or not. Yet he felt the need to tell me that he fell.”

“And you think he was lying to erase suspicion?”

“Exactly! I don't know if that's me blowing things out of proportion, but… Well, I don't know. He just seemed like he was covering something up.”

“I take it you think it was not an accident and that he got deliberately hurt?”

“Yeah… Maybe he's abused or something? I mean, the train journeys could be to keep him away from home...” He hesitated a moment. “He seems really vulnerable, too. And Rose saw him at a graveyard today.”

“He definitely does have it rough.” Zenrus lifted the lid, steam blasting out of the pot. “But I would not jump to conclusions just yet, Sorey. Give it a little bit of time.”

“But what should I do?”

Zenrus turned and smiled. “Smile, and just be yourself. Your positivity could brighten up anyone's world, even if it might be as dark as this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey followed that very advice when he saw Mikleo on Monday – only this time, he was waiting on the other side, actually waiting to go back to Marlind. Sorey was curious, though perhaps Mikleo was simply a little too tired to go on his usual detour. The circles under his eyes _were_ looking slightly deeper than usual.

“It's rare to see you on this side!” Sorey greeted in his usual cheerful tone, sitting down in the seat on Mikleo's right. He peered up from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose after they shifted out of place a little.

“Yeah, I'm heading straight home today,” Mikleo said, putting his book back into his bag. He raised an eyebrow when he looked back at Sorey, whose gaze was still on him. “What is it?”

“Your glasses really suit you,” Sorey grinned. What he _would_ have liked to say was how they made his face look even cuter, but he luckily decided that it would be too forward and probably freak the guy out.

“Oh, thanks,” Mikleo responded. His face was rather blank at first, matching his flat tone, but when he pulled out his glasses' case, Sorey could see a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Sorey was a little surprised – after all, it was a tiny compliment. Maybe Mikleo just wasn't used to them.

“You're welcome!” He let out a small chuckle as Mikleo let out a yawn. “Tired?”

“I always am, really.” Mikleo took out his phone, peering at the screen of his front camera as a finger trailed under his eyes. He pursed his lips, apparently uncomfortable at the sight of their darkness. “It just doesn't usually show this much, considering they're usually covered with conceal-”

His words came to a halt suddenly, his throat swallowing as he quickly shoved his phone away. Sorey tilted his head to one side slightly in curiosity. Was it really such a shameful thing to use a little bit of make-up? Sorey didn't exactly know much about it, but he knew through Alisha that concealer was barely anything. Mikleo's face didn't show any sign of any other make-up anyway, though did it really matter if it _was_ there?

It was the way Sorey had always been raised; girls could like masculine things, and boys could like feminine. Elysia was like a large family, where everyone was accepted regardless of who they were. Seeing such sudden insecurity over something so incredibly minor was certainly a new sight for him.

“You look fine,” Sorey said reassuringly. “You don't need make-up.”

Mikleo peered at him, looking a little surprised. It was clearly not the answer he was expecting.

Sorey didn't mind when he didn't receive a reply straight away in words, because actions spoke louder than them. Mikleo's body seemed to relax a little, and much to Sorey's delight, a smile had crept to his face.

It was a minute later, just as his train was turning up, when he finally spoke. “Um… Thank you. I- I wasn't expecting a nice reaction to that.”

“No need,” Sorey smiled.

“I don't think I'll be in Ladylake over the next few days,” Mikleo continued, both of them rising to their feet. “But I'll see you again?”

It was an unsure question as opposed to a statement. Sorey's smile turned into a large grin, raising his hand into a peace sign.

“Absolutely!”

Mikleo smiled again – soft, tender, leaving himself more open than he usually was. He stepped on the train, giving Sorey a small wave as the doors closed. Sorey, of course, responded enthusiastically before lowering his hand, grin not quite fading.

“Oh, crap!” he then exclaimed when he noticed his own train would be arriving any minute, racing over the bridge to the other side at a rather impressive speed and jumping on before the doors closed. He breathed out in relief as he sat down in one of the seats.

Just how many times would he have to do this because of Mikleo?

Thinking of that name brought back his smile as he peered out of the window, putting his headphones over his ears. He hoped he'd bring back the smile on Mikleo's face many other times in the near future.

 

* * *

 

 

Unable to keep most things to herself, Rose had told the gang, as well as most likely her all of her teachers and next door neighbour, about the updates on Sorey. Of course, she left out awkwardly meeting Mikleo at the cemetery, but she definitely didn't leave out him and Sorey being friends.

“I admire how you can become friends with someone so easily,” Alisha commented. “Not many people could bump into someone on a train and later befriend them.”

“That's because Sorey is our little social butterfly!” Rose exclaimed with joy in her voice. “I hope you two make lots of babies together.”

“Rose,” Lailah's voice called. Rose turned, grinning sheepishly at the teacher who had walked over, arms folded. “I would rather you not talk about making babies when you're supposed to be doing your work.”

“Oh, but Lailah?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have any advice for Sorey on giving a love confession?”

“Oh my God,” Sorey responded, bursting into laughter.

“Well Sorey, I would recommend sitting the person down, perhaps over a cup of coffee-”

“Rose wasn't being serious,” he managed to say in between breaths. “I'm not making any love confessions.”

“Oh...” Lailah genuinely sounded disappointed. She perked up a bit as she looked at Alisha. “What about you, Alisha? Do you require any advice?”

“Absolutely _not!”_ Alisha cried, scowling at Rose when she burst out into giggles, failing to conceal it with her hands. Merely her shaking shoulders were a giveaway. “Rose!”

“You're too easy to tease,” Lailah giggled, before she coughed. “Anyway, you three, you better have your work done before the lesson ends. If not, you won't have time to make _any_ love confessions with how much work I'd give you.”

“She's scary,” Rose shuddered, settling back in her chair properly as she began to write furiously.

The rest of the week had passed in a similar fashion to this; laughter lit up their days, though that was hardly rare. It was emphasised, however, by Alisha seeming happier this week. Sorey wondered whether or not Rose had said something to her, or whether she was simply no longer bothered by the troubles she was facing. There were some things he would rather not pry about; some things were better left for Alisha to either face herself, or seek advice from Rose for. He had known her long enough to know that.

The high spirits were certainly something all could become used to, especially now it seemed to be from the whole group.

Only Sorey's lowered on Friday afternoon in an instant.

His footsteps to the train station had been energetic, undeniably excited over the possibility of seeing Mikleo. He knew it wasn't for certain he'd see him, but there was just a small feeling that after a few days, he would be waiting there.

A grin on his face formed when he spotted the familiar head of silvery hair, confirming the feeling that he'd had. Only as he got closer, he noticed that a few people were casting glances at the lowered head, trying to be subtle. They weren't subtle in the slightest, and they even seemed concerned, which was striking Sorey with fear.

Once he stood by Mikleo, he could see why people had been staring.

His head only had to rise slightly for Sorey to see a deep purple bruise on his cheek, far too large for hair to cover. It stood out horribly due to Mikleo's pale skin, and Sorey felt a rush of emotions through him. Sadness over how Mikleo was hurt, anger over whoever had caused this, guilt over how it happened at all.

“Hey,” he said softly, sliding into the seat next to Mikleo. The boy's shoulders rose slightly, head lowering further as though he was trying to hide himself. “Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth, before shutting it again. Slowly, he shook his head. His fingers, which had simply been fidgeting a moment ago, dug into each of his palms.

“What happened?” Sorey was whispering by now, but the softness of his voice only caused another shake of Mikleo's head. Sorey swallowed; what could he even say to this? What could he possibly do? Being himself wasn't going to help with anything now. Unsure, he tried to place a hand on his shoulder, which he immediately regretted when he received a flinch in response, Mikleo turning his body away. “Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“It's fine.” Sorey should have been glad to finally hear Mikleo speak, but he wasn't. It sounded too fragile, possibly even more so than silence. “Really, I'm just exaggerating.”

“You're not, don't say that-”

“It's that bad, huh?” There was a humourless chuckle, nails digging in deeper. Sorey winced – that must have been hurting by now. “I've been too scared to look.”

The train pulled up. Sorey was hesitant to get to his feet, eyes still fixed on Mikleo. They widened when Mikleo stumbled slightly as he stood up, though Sorey's arm was slapped away when he tried to reach over to support him.

“Mikleo-”

“I said _it's fine!”_ he suddenly shouted, causing eyes to cast over at them. Mikleo's own eyes were wide after his outburst, uncomfortable under the stares. His voice quietened dramatically. “I'm sorry, I'm-”

“It's okay,” Sorey responded reassuringly. “Let's just get on the train, okay?”

Mikleo nodded, waiting with Sorey as people jumped off. Sorey shifted just slightly closer when he saw Mikleo's body hunch over slightly over the glances cast at him. Then they got on the train, Sorey utterly relieved that they managed to get seats. They sat down together in silence, Mikleo likely not wanting to break it, Sorey not knowing how to.

The limited time they had together was ticking away in tension, but what words were there to say? Sorey was worried that anything he would say would just make it worse.

Though soon enough, an idea crossed his mind. He pulled out his iPod, replacing his headphones with a spare pair of earphones instead. His hand, holding one of the buds, hovered in front of Mikleo's huddled form silently. Mikleo's head raised, shoulders lowering a little. He stared at the earphone for a moment before he he held it lightly between his index finger and thumb, pressing it into his ear. Though he was still tense, his posture seemed to settle at the calming, beautiful notes of a piano now helping to distract him from the world. His eyes steadily closed, his mouth exhaling a deep breath.

It was only minutes later that Sorey felt something slowly fall against his shoulder. He looked down, a little surprised to see that it was Mikleo's head. Unable to see his face properly from his angle, Sorey carefully brushed aside Mikleo's fringe. His eyes were closed, mouth parted slightly.

The poor thing must have been utterly exhausted, and it was no wonder way.

However, Sorey's stop was drawing near, much to his dismay. He took the earphone out of his ear before carefully shifting Mikleo so that he was resting fully in his seat, head falling against his own shoulder. Sorey then reached into his bag, taking out an A6 notepad and a pen. In a slight hurry, he scribbled down his mobile number, placing the piece of paper into one of Mikleo's hands, pushing the fingers down lightly onto it. In his sleep, Mikleo finished the process, a weak fist lightly closing over the paper.

Feeling guilty, Sorey then rose to his feet among with other leaving passengers, casting one long, last look at Mikleo before getting off the train. He was quick to speak to one of the people getting on after him.

“I know it's a long way to Marlind, but can you make sure the boy in there wakes up by then?” he asked quickly. The person nodded, hurrying to get onto the train before it left. Sorey watched it leave, intense worry in his chest not leaving at all once it had faded into the distance.

This worry barely faded as the hours crept by slowly, his mind not being able to shift away from Mikleo at all. He just wanted to know what happened, what he could do to help, why any of this was even occurring at all.

Most simply of all, he just wanted Mikleo to have a reason to smile more.

He kept looking at his phone for the rest of the night, willing for him to receive a message, even just a simple _'I got your number'._ He was slowly beginning to lose all hope over that happening, feeling crestfallen when a vibration from his phone at 8:00 was from Alisha questioning about a piece of homework.

But an hour later, he picked up his phone at another vibration, hopes rising when his eyes first caught an unknown number. He opened the message, heart beating a little faster in anticipation.

_'I take it that this is Sorey?'_

Sorey was certain that he had never typed a message back so quickly.

_'Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry if you didn't want my number, I just wanted you to have it in case you needed someone to talk to.'_

_'It's fine, I wanted it. Thank you for giving it to me.'_

_'That's okay! I like talking to you! I know it's not likely, but… Well, I hope you're okay.'_

The reply was slower than previously, the word 'typing' disappearing and reappearing a few times, as though he was unsure of a response.

_'I'm not, but I appreciate it. I'm going to get to bed, I think I need an early night.'_

_'That's for the best. Sleep well, Mikleo_ _♪_ _'_

He settled back against the sofa once he sent the text, breathing out deeply.

His worry was still strong, but hearing from Mikleo at least lessened this a little. He was safe, even if not happy.

Sorey sighed, hand and phone falling to his side, his eyes closing, deeply hoping that Mikleo had a brighter tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little disheartened last week by the lack of feedback (mostly due to what I put myself through health-wise to write), so I would love to hear your thoughts! (even if it's just screaming at me that I'm a monster, because I know, okay?)
> 
> Ahh, just... Angst. Wonderful.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. When it Rains, it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to a life of fear, homophobia and a cruel addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for all your support on the last chapter. Really, I'm overwhelmed and genuinely shed a few tears! To put it simply, I've been chronically ill for over a decade, the likes of which have reached a severe height of exhaustion, pain and many other symptoms. So support really keeps me going as it gives me a reason to continue writing! And trust me, it is a very, very strong reason, as I love hearing from you. (and even fanart? Thank you again to that person if you're reading this right now!)
> 
> ANYWAY. *Warning for offensive language regarding self harm*
> 
> I know I put self harm as a tag, but insults are harsher than just a mention, so I wanted to be careful. Enjoy!

It could have been night, it could have been morning. Mikleo had no clue. He didn't particularly care which it was.

He should have been used to this by now. After all, there was rarely ever a time where yet another injury, usually ignored with a blind eye, would be healing there on his body. Rarely was he treated like he was actually another person. Rarely was he not thrown to the ground, pride and hope falling with him.

 _Hope._ It was such a strong word, and a week ago, he might have just believed in it. It was funny how quickly that could change.

At the very least, he hadn't relapsed, as much as he wanted to. He had collapsed once he was home, falling onto his bed as darkness settled in. He felt too exhausted to move, never mind pick up one of the blades screaming at him from the bathroom. Then he realised what had been in his hand when he woke up on the train, and pulled out the slip of paper out of the pocket of his trousers, unfolding it. His eyes scanned over the number over and over again, not particularly paying attention to the rushed writing. His concentration was mostly aimed at the meaning behind it.

Sorey had been concerned enough to leave this with him, which felt good. Great, even. He only had three other people who showed care for him, all living too far to hear in person.

Eventually, just before nine, he had realised that Sorey was probably the type to worry easily. He was likely glancing at his phone constantly, waiting to hear off Mikleo that he was okay. He wasn't. He rarely was. But a message to show that he at least got home safely would be better than leaving Sorey clueless.

Sorey's messages had made him smile for the first time that day. He could practically hear the cheerful voice just through the typed words, not to mention the musical note. Sorey seemed so carefree, forever basking in happiness. It warmed Mikleo's heart to see him as such, but it also filled him with jealously. He would do anything to share even an ounce of that happiness.

Now, he had been lying awake on his bed, still dressed in his rumpled uniform. His blazer and top button were undone, his tie loose. Even without it feeling tight around his neck, he still felt suffocated.

Finally away from his thoughts enough to turn his head, he looked at the time on the electronic clock sitting on his bedside table. 4:30am.

He let out a sigh, turning back over, wincing at a throbbing pain in his head from lack of sleep. If only it wasn't November, it would already be getting fairly light soon, which would push him to get chores done despite the time. Simply out of boredom from the zero possibility of sleeping, he eventually slid out of bed an hour later, considering getting his uniform washed. He hadn't cleaned the house for a while, either.

For a moment, he wished that there was someone else with him at that current time to help him with the tasks which blew motivation out of the window. But then he realised that would mean Michael would return home permanently, and he would much rather live alone forever then have that.

 _'A week,'_ Mikleo though to himself as he began to change, shivering at the chilling temperature of the morning hitting his bare skin. Perhaps the shiver was also due to thinking of his uncle. _'He's already going to be back in a week.'_

How he despised that thought.

Perhaps others would tell him to at least _try_ and get along with his uncle. After all, he was the only family Mikleo had left. But family wasn't always by blood. The ones he _had_ loved for more than just their shared blood were already dead. The only family he had, in his eyes, were Edna, Eizen and Zaveid. They had been his only friends, who had grown into something which the word 'friendship' couldn't quite cover as much as 'family'. He missed them terribly after he was forced to move to Marlind, a town so far back on acceptance despite how much they were desperate to be modernised. It was an utter joke compared to the life he enjoyed over in Pendrago.

Elysia sounded lovely, and the brief times he spent in Ladylake were enjoyable. It was just his luck that his uncle decided to pack up their things and move to Marlind after his mother's death, despite how the gravestone of hers which laid in Ladylake might have just suggested that she would want him to live there. But of course, Michael wouldn't take the hint which wasn't subtle in the slightest.

 _'_ _She only wanted her gravestone there_ _because_ _that's where her parents' gravestones are, too,'_ Michael had said when Mikleo had begged to move to Ladylake instead. _'Both of us went to Marlind_ _High School_ _and enjoyed it. It's only right that you go, too.'_

It was bullshit, absolute bullshit. Mikleo was fully aware that the only reason Michael so desperately wanted to live in Marlind instead was because the costs were lower there. It would be a perfectly valid reason to live there, _if_ they needed to watch their money. But they didn't. As a successful author who sometimes even got stopped in the streets, Michael was fairly well off with money, comfortable enough to spend quite a large sum on constant travels to assist with his books.

He just wanted to spend less on things which would benefit Mikleo and more on himself. Travels he went on alone, not bothering to consider that perhaps a break away would help Mikleo mentally. Going out drinking with friends, which made Mikleo sick to his stomach. Everything was for him, not for the last reminder of his sister.

A reminder he didn't ask for, nor did he want to have.

Mikleo gritted his teeth as he threw clothing into a washing machine, trying to get the thought of Michael out of his head. His mood had already been bad enough without _him_ dwelling on his mind. But once Michael plagued his thoughts, it usually took a long time for him to leave. Normally, speaking to Edna or Zaveid was the best distraction, but neither would be awake at this ridiculous time.

Plus, he knew what kind of mood he was in. It was the kind where he just wanted to keep people away, cut them off for a while whilst he tried to sort himself out.

His mind was a chaos which he wanted no one to be forced to be a part of, regardless of their efforts to try and help.

The darkness of early morning was soon replaced by light, though it began to rain before long. It was still pouring as morning turned to afternoon and afternoon was replaced by night, only settling down once it began to grow dark. And all the while through this day, it reflected Mikleo's emotions as he fought through chores and studying, ignoring four phone calls from Edna.

Not once did he have a true distraction to his mind, though he was used to that by now.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day brought more frequent calls from Edna, a couple from Eizen and, at one point, Zaveid. Considering Zaveid didn't even live in the same city as the two siblings, Mikleo knew that they must have contacted him to either ask him if he had heard anything, if he could try to contact Mikleo for them or both.

It was when he the ringing from Zaveid's phone call stopped that Mikleo began to feel incredibly guilty. Why was he bothering to shut them off like this? He was such a conflicted person, seeking company and support one day, secluding himself the next.

This guilt caused him to pick up the phone when Edna called him again.

“ _Oi, you,”_ she greeted, her voice not loud, but she had a low tone, likely gritting her teeth. _“Why haven't you been answering me?”_

“Worried, were you?” Mikleo teased in an attempt to take the attention away from himself, but Edna wasn't having any of it.

“ _Of course I was worried, idiot! What happened?”_

“I just haven't had a good few days, that's all.”

“ _Relapsed at all?”_

“No.”

“ _Promise?”_

“I promise.”

“ _Any other injuries?”_ She only received silence. _“I'm video calling you right now.”_

“Wait, Edna –"

But the girl had already ended the call. Not even a minute later, her contact appeared again on his screen. He hesitated at first, not wanting to answer at all. But he knew just how stubborn Edna could be, often even more so than himself. She'd likely not stop calling him until he answered.

And so he did, feeling insecure even before he accepted it. “Happy now?”

“ _Fuck, Mikleo. How hard did_ _they_ _hit you to cause that?”_

“Pretty hard.”

“ _When did it happen?”_

“Friday.”

“ _Figures,”_ she muttered. He had been ignoring her since then. Her usually blank expression voiced concern through wide, pained eyes.

“No make-up is going to cover this one, huh?”

“ _Exactly. Perfect chance for you to tell someone.”_

“Edna -”

“ _I mean it, Mikleo!”_ she suddenly shouted, startling him. She hardly ever raised her voice. _“You just take it and take it, not thinking about how much it's all going to build up. One day, it would've built up so much that you just break there and then. Then what, Mikleo? How will you cope?”_

“Don't you think I know that? But it's not as easy as you think, Edna. I have no choice but to stay and go to school in Marlind, and do you know how many problems it could cause by speaking to the police?”

“ _At least tell a teacher.”_

“They turn a blind eye to anything relating to homosexuality. Plus, again, it would cause problems. I can't just snap my fingers to fix this!” He expected her to snap at those words, but instead, she settled down her phone, her body leaving his screen. “Edna, where are you going?”

His question was answered when Eizen soon appeared on screen, eyebrows furrowing when his eyes took in Mikleo's appearance.

“ _Damn, it really is bad.”_

“Where's Edna? She's not… Crying, is she?”

“ _Of course not, it's Edna we're talking about.”_ Eizen's mouth twitched, as though he was trying to grin, but he wasn't quite able to. _“I think she's just gotten too angry.”_

“I'm sorry, I -”

“ _Not at you,” Eizen interrupted. “Well, not completely. She's just angry at this whole thing in general at you. As am I.”_

“I truly do appreciate her concern,” Mikleo said honestly. “But… It's just so difficult.”

“ _I know, Mikleo. Both of us do.” Eizen sighed, a hand brushing back blond hair. “Listen, I don't want you to ignore us like that again. I can understand it for a few hours, but two days without you responding to us when you have so much going on was terrifying. We were getting ready to get on a train to Marlind if you didn't respond for another couple of days.”_

Mikleo's voice was soft when he responded to that. “You wouldn't have to do that for me. But I'm sorry, I really am. I just didn't know how else I'm going to deal with this.”

“ _Both of us understand, Mikleo. Ah, Edna's coming back.”_

Eizen's words were confirmed when the small face popped into the frame from the side.

“ _Don't do it again, Meebo,”_ she ordered.

“Okay.”

“ _I'm not liking that response.”_ Despite her words, she didn't continue.

“ _We'd better go get dinner ready,”_ Eizen said, eyes focusing on the time in the top right corner of his screen.

“ _Eizen!”_ Edna exclaimed, punching her brother's arm. _“We were supposed to be going to the cinema earlier! You forgot, asshole.”_

“ _Oh shit, it's that time already? Well, you forgot too! We'll go tomorrow instead, all right?”_

Edna pouted, receiving a roll of Eizen's eyes and a chuckle from Mikleo in response.

“Enjoy your dinner,” Mikleo said. “And… Well, thank you for checking up on me.”

Edna shrugged. _“Only doing my job as your sister.”_

“ _See you later, Mikleo.”_

Mikleo leant back smiling when the call ended. The word 'sister' always warmed his heart. He might have been an only child, but he didn't need any siblings by blood with Edna and Eizen there.

Not quite hungry enough to eat himself yet, perhaps having no appetite due to his guilt, he took hold of a pencil and paper and started sketching the small, round face of Edna and defined chin of Eizen, mind easing and tense shoulders relaxing.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo felt sick with worry the following morning, which was a rather awful combination with how tired he was from little sleep.

He peered at himself in the mirror whilst he picked up the shirt to his uniform, thankful that the deepening of his bruise had seemed to signal the beginning of its healing process, but it was still horribly noticeable. After changing out of his pyjamas, he grabbed a small cosmetics bag and settled in front of the mirror, wondering if there was any chance at all to fix this. He grabbed a yellow-tinted concealer, hoping it would help counter the purple and blue tones. Much to his relief, it _did_ help it to fade, and after a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a bottle of foundation – the palest one he had been able to find – and squirted a little to a brush, before applying it to his face.

That would do. It was still peeking through a little, but it was a lot more faded than it was. He just had to hope he didn't bump into them again, because he knew what that would mean. He might not have looked as though he was wearing make-up, but considering they knew just how harsh the bruise was, they'd be able to easily put two and two together.

“ _You look fine. You don't need make-up.”_

If only the rest of the world reacted positively over the possibility of a boy wearing the tiniest amount.

Slight disappointment rained down on Mikleo when he realised that despite now having each other's number, he and Sorey hadn't spoken on the weekend. Saying that, the idea of speaking to Sorey somewhere other than the train still felt a little foreign, despite how much he had felt grateful when he found Sorey's number clenched in his hand.

This disappointment eased when he was waiting for his first lesson to start. He had been sitting at his desk at the back of the classroom, eyes peering out of the window at the grey clouds in the sky when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opened the message, unable to stop a smile from growing.

_'Good morning! ☼ I'm sorry for not checking up on you sooner, I thought you might have needed space. I hope you're doing better!'_

It was incredible how much Mikleo could picture Sorey's cheerful tone with his messages. Some people seemed like an entirely different person over text, but Sorey definitely wasn't one of them.

_'I think I am, thank you for asking.'_

_'No problem! You start soon, right? I bet Marlind students hate starting at 8:30, it sounds harsh =.='_

_'I'm fine with it, I'm usually up early anyway.'_

_'Same here, I just don't think my brain can handle work at a time where I'd rather be having a second breakfast or something.'_

Mikleo smiled, amused. _'That's completely understandable. I have to go, my teacher will be here any minute.'_

_'Have a good day! ♪'_

“Put that phone away, Mikleo,” a voice suddenly called as the teacher entered the room. Mikleo flushed from all the eyes turning to him for a moment. Really, would a 'good morning' to greet the class instead have really killed her?

Still, hearing from Sorey was a rather motivating start to the day. His words felt encouraging even if that wasn't what his intention was. It was hard to believe that someone who acted so positive actually existed.

The day passed with no incidents, which he he felt relieved about. It wasn't as though something happened during school _every_ day – in fact, it was much less common than out of it. But fear still gripped at his chest whenever he would see them in the distance, the easiest indication being the head of thick, long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He'd take a turn down another part of the school when that happened, often choosing to eat his lunch on the roof to escape everything.

It was lonely up there, but at the same time, he liked the comfort of silence and the eased anxiety from being left alone. It was a rather contradictory combination. Sometimes, he'd be sat under the shelter which the entrance to the roof provided, listening to the rain patter against the concrete of the flat roof.

Rain was beautiful, in his eyes. Perhaps not so much with storms, but regular rain soothed him. And whilst others romanticised it, imagining kissing their beloved under an umbrella, those with much crueller lives could see its benefits.

You could cry in the rain and no one would be able to notice anything.

The afternoon seemed to drag more than the morning, Mikleo just wishing he would be able to get home. His anxiety was building over the thought of bumping into the people who seemed to want to cause him Hell, gripping at his chest. It was beginning to feel incredibly tight.

He sighed in relief at the final bell, scooping his belongings into his bag before swinging it onto his shoulder, wincing briefly from the sudden weight. He walked out quickly, breathing in the chilling air outside. It seemed to reduce the feeling of compression on his chest. He didn't put up his hood from the few droplets of rain dampening his hair. It was relaxing, cooling down the temperature he had risen from the pressure he was under.

Perhaps he let himself become a little _too_ relaxed, for his pace slowed as he pondered over whether or not he should visit his mother's grave today. He should have known than to do better than that; he usually either lingered before leaving, or walked away quickly. A normal pace often didn't work in his favour.

“Aha, look who it is!”

Shit. He had the option of quickening his pace to a run, but then again, the person the voice belonged to could run much faster than him. It really wasn't worth it.

Plus, even after all this time, he had too much pride to do something like that. In times like this, he could only plaster a bored expression on his face, turning around to face them. He first locked eyes with the tallest, his wild hair becoming tangled from being exposed to the rain, damp strands falling onto his face.

“I was going to ask how your face was doing, but heh, it's pretty healed!”

“Don't be an idiot, Lunarre,” said a small girl besides him, voice cold. She brushed strands of deep purple hair away from her face as she spoke again. “He's a faggot, isn't he? He's obviously wearing make-up.”

Lunarre smirked at that, testing her theory by rubbing a thumb on Mikleo's cheek, who winced at the contact against the bruise. The rainwater assisted with some of the make-up rubbing away instantly. “Ha! Well Sy, it looks like you're right!”

“I always knew you'd be the type to wear make-up, considering you look so much like a girl already.”

“He does, doesn't he? Heh, he might even be able to fool someone, but I don't have a taste for twinks in make-up.” Lunarre looked down at Mikleo with an intense gaze which caused him to shudder. Fate must have been laughing at making the difference in their heights a whole 20 centimetres. Symonne was much less threatening at 152 centimetres, whilst the other few nameless people who sometimes tagged along didn't matter at all.

Only with Symonne, her words could be harsher than anything physical from Lunarre.

“I don't have a taste for depressed teenagers who cut themselves because they have oh-so-many problems.”

Lunarre looked amused by her words, letting out a chuckle. “ _Have_ you done that, recently?”

“I'm fairly certain that's none of your business,” Mikleo muttered, unsure of whether he was upset or simply angered by Symonne's words. He glanced past them, wondering if anyone was paying attention to this. Very few were due to the streets mostly empty, but there was the odd student who stared before hurrying along, not wanting to get involved.

“Touché.” Lunarre yanked Mikleo's arm towards him suddenly, pulling up his sleeve. “Ah, maybe not. But ah ha, Sy! Check out the ones he did last time!”

“Pathetic, that someone does that to deal with their issues,” she commented coldly, eyes locking with Mikleo's. A finger trailed on his wrist. “If you're going to do it at all, do it deeper. It's not as though anyone would miss you.”

Laughing manically from his friend's words, Lunarre released Mikleo's arm, who pulled the sleeve down hurriedly, gritting his teeth. “Come on, Sy, let's get going. He probably has things to be getting on with, eh heh.”

Symonne smirked in agreement, her and the rest of the group lingering behind them following Lunarre as they walked away. Mikleo gritted his teeth, hand gripping his bag tightly as he walked home himself, no longer having the will to travel elsewhere.

Yes, the rain surely was easy to cry in.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo was fairly soaked by the time he got home, shivering as he closed the door behind him. He was quick to change into a T-shirt and sweatpants, drying off his hair with a hair dryer. Ruffled, it fell back into place once it was dry. Mikleo left it as it was, having little motivation to brush it. He didn't exactly have the motivation for much else, either. That included eating, but like it often was nowadays, he didn't have an appetite regardless. He sat on the edge of his bed, listening to the rain hammering against the window as he leaned forward, head in his hands.

“ _If you're going to do it at all, do it deeper. It's not as though anyone would miss you.”_

His hands clenched into fists which grasped at his hair – the scalp stung, but he barely noticed. In actual fact, he'd welcome pain. He'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, which is what depression often brought.

His mind was torn in two. Ignore the urges and spend the rest of the night frustrated, screaming internally. Or he could just give in to them, regretting it later but feeling the relief now.

With barely any thought, his feet had taken him out of the bedroom and into the bedroom. His hand reached over to a cabinet by the sink, taking out a small box. He lifted the lid, and in between his index and middle finger, held a blade lightly.

 _'Just do it!'_ his mind was screaming, addiction to the sight of blood and the endorphins the pain released overwhelming him, trying to take control. But then he remembered the concern Edna always felt for him when he said he relapsed, the hopeless sigh she had over being able to do very little.

Then he thought of the way he'd hold down his sleeve to hide them, the stares and whispers he got when bandaged arms were accidentally on display.

 _“Damn it!”_ he hissed, swiping at the box and watching as the blade from his fingers followed it to the floor, the box's contents spilling out. His breaths short and quick, he held onto either side of the sink, trying and failing miserably to calm himself down.

He hated himself for ever allowing it to get this far.

For a moment, he considered calling the siblings, but then he remembered about the outing they were having today. As much as he was trying to listen to their advice, he didn't want to burden them with his state when they were trying to enjoy their time together.

His mind then went to both Zaveid and Sorey simultaneously. The latter knew next to nothing about him and was hardly the person Mikleo should be contacting right now, despite how he was sure that Sorey would understand. That left Zaveid – Mikleo was hesitant, unsure of whether or not he'd be working and might have been mad over the missed call, but he thought it was worth a try regardless.

He pressed his contact before he could change his mind, putting it to his ear with a slightly trembling hand. It rang once, then twice, before Mikleo immediately regretted having the phone so close to his ear.

“ _MICKEY-BOY!”_ he boomed, making Mikleo wince and hold the phone further away. _“I haven't heard your voice in_ years _!”_

“Years? And you hadn't even heard it yet, you were just shouting.”

“Now _I have. What's up, Mikster? You doin' any better?”_

“Well – I, uh...”

“ _I take that as a no?”_

“I feel a bit worse than I did when Edna told you what was going on.” Mikleo let out a humourless laugh. “Words can hurt more than just a punch to the face.”

“ _I've told you to not listen to what they say.”_ There was a pause. “ _But what_ did _they say?”_

“Just… Self harm, things. How I should, you know.”

“ _Should what?”_

“Cut deeper, and that no one would care if I did so,” he said quietly, suddenly struggling to catch breath. “I know they're just words, but...”

“ _Those bastards,”_ Zaveid muttered, somehow sounding more aggressive with a quieter voice. _“If I ever see 'em, they're dead. No one says that to my little brother. But Mikleo, you know that their words mean nothing, right? Us three wouldn't ever want you to die. Hell, if you died, I don't think I'd ever get over it.”_

“Thank you, and I'm telling myself that, it's just...” He swallowed, voice lodged in his throat. “When people say things like that, it reminds me of how much Michael blames me for mum's death. And ‒ and I guess I just feel like I _deserve_ to die. So maybe it really would be better for everyone if -”

“ _I'm stopping you right there,”_ Zaveid said firmly. _“Michael is an asshole who just needs someone to blame to deal with his grief, all right? It wasn't your fault.”_ He waited for a response, but Mikleo had none. _“I'm scared to leave you alone.”_

“I'm not going to -”

“ _You're having urges right now, aren't you?”_

“Well yeah, but - wait, how do you know?”

“ _We all understand you more than you think, Mik. But you're clearly not in the right frame of mind to be on your own. I'm comin' over, so hold on, and don't dare think about hurting yourself before I get there!”_

“Wait, you're just going to come over here from _Lastonbell?!”_

“ _That's the plan.”_

“Zaveid, that's an hour on the train! Plus, the costs -”

“ _I got a lot of overtime last month, so I can afford it.”_

“You'd get back so late.”

“ _So I'll stay over.”_

“And work?”

“ _Off tomorrow. Look, you're not stopping me. I'm already getting my shoes on.”_

He wasn't lying. Mikleo could hear the shuffling as Zaveid rested his phone on his shoulder.

“I don't want to be a burden to you.”

“ _Mikleo. Shut it. I've missed you and I'm excited to see you again, got it? So stop_ _acting_ _guilty and just wait for me.”_

“… Okay,” he eventually whispered. “Thank you.”

“ _No problem. I'm outside now, there's a train in five minutes.”_ Zaveid was now panting, clearly walking fast at the very least. _“Call me if you need me.”_

“I will.”

The call ended, leaving Mikleo to sigh and lean against the sink. He put his phone back into his pocket, glancing down at the mess of blades scattered across the floor. Bending down, he scooped them up and placed them back into the box, feeling relieved when they were out of sight.

For one brave moment, he considered throwing them away, but couldn't quite pick up that courage. Even when they weren't being used, they acted like a crutch he so desperately needed to know he could fall back on.

He was just making his way to the kitchen when his phone vibrated again, unsurprised to see that it was Zaveid.

 _'On my way now, there's_ _so many_ _smokin_ _babes on this train! Mikster, you're a saviour. OH AND DON'T MAKE FOOD FOR ME!! I'll bring pizza, I'm craving it.'_

Finally, a smile returned to Mikleo's face. _'Got it. Don't flirt too much.'_

_'Already got a number, my boy. Old Zaveid never rests!'_

Mikleo laughed aloud, feeling extremely relieved that he chose to contact Zaveid.

If there hadn't been times where he had supported his friends too, he'd feel even more guilty over relying on them so much. He never used to, putting other people's problems before his own. He still did just that, only now he was expressing his issues to others, too.

He didn't like it, but at the same time, somehow he did. He needed the support. He needed their company to find a reason to live. He just constantly worried that their reassurance that they _wanted_ him to speak to them was utterly fake, simply stated because they felt too guilty to not seem supportive.

Only Zaveid doing something like this spoke a thousand words.

Half an hour later, his phone vibrated again. Mikleo expected a 'babe update', but was pleasantly surprised at Sorey's name on his screen.

_'Sorry for bothering you again! I just got a bit worried when I didn't see you. Everything okay?'_

Mikleo's fingers hovered over the keys, unsure of what to say. _'I'm doing pretty badly, if I'm honest. But I have a friend coming over to me now, so it's okay. What about you? You doing okay?'_

_'Of course! I just had mabo curry buns Gramps made, they were sooo good~'_

Mikleo smiled. He was practically able to hear him drooling. He was just about to respond when he received another message.

_'I can keep you company until your friend gets there, if you want?'_

Mikleo was filled with warmth. Sorey was completely in the dark about everything, yet he was still so willing to be supportive. The world needed more people like him.

_'I'd like that, if it's okay.'_

_'Of course it is! I love talking to you!_ _♪_ _Okay, so I need to discuss something_ _with you.'_

_'What's that?'_

_'Our opinions of chapter 10 of the Celestial Record. Let's go!'_

The heated discussion passed time quickly, and before Mikleo knew it, Zaveid would be turning up any second. He was a mixture of happy and disappointed – he was excited to see Zaveid, but was enjoying such a long talk (or friendly argument) with Sorey.

_'Zaveid will be here soon, so I'll leave by saying I'm right.'_

_'Nope! When I see you again in person, I WILL show you why I'm right. You have no hope!'_

_'Whatever you say.'_

_'This is a challenge! Have a good time_ _♪_ _'_

Just as Mikleo read the message, he heard his front door open, followed quickly by a shout.

“ _MICKEY-BOY!_ It's your knight in shining armour, complete with a gift!”

“Have you not heard of doorbells?” Mikleo asked as Zaveid found him in the kitchen, two pizza boxes in his hands and a rucksack thrown on his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Too much of an invasive person to use them?”

“That's right. Come on, let's go watch something as we eat these!”

Without waiting for a response, Zavied made his way back out of the kitchen and towards the lounge, acting as though he owned the place. Mikleo rolled his eyes and followed, a small amused grin on his face.

He was grateful that Zaveid didn't point out the bruise, considering he already knew how it had been inflicted. He probably guessed that it was best to leave the topic for now.

“What're you in the mood for?” Zaveid asked, sprawling down onto the sofa after he placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of him.

“I don't know. I don't watch TV much nowadays.”

“A Disney movie, then! Man, I gotta relive my childhood.”

Only for Zaveid, it couldn't have been called reliving his childhood, not when this was a regular for him.

“Which one?”

Zaveid pondered over this. “'Lady and the Tramp'. That spaghetti scene gets me every time. Gotta get me a babe to do that with me.”

“Didn't you get a girl's number on the train?” Mikleo chuckled as he put the disc into the DVD player. “She can always be your Lady.”

“Ah, that was just a flirting buddy, ya know?” Zaveid said. Mikleo wasn't fazed at all when he suddenly removed his T-shirt casually. “That's not serious enough for romantic spaghetti.”

“Maybe if you didn't strip, people would take you seriously.”

“I only strip in front of you and a few other people! I feel more comfortable like this.”

“That's frightening.”

“What, not drooling over my muscles?”

“Seeing you topless makes me want to throw up, and that says a lot coming from a homosexual.”

“Hey, do you want that pizza or not?!”

Mikleo had needed this. It had felt like such a long time since Zaveid was here, his boisterous yet caring personality easing the mind. Both ate through their pizzas like they hadn't eaten for a week, Zaveid genuinely close to tears over the film on numerous occasions, even shedding one here and there. He defensively folded his arms when Mikleo pointed this out, saying that it was all down to a 'beautiful, romantic script'.

Plus, Zaveid had Mikleo's fear of dogs to tease, which didn't always limit itself to real life dogs. _Any_ barking made him nervous, much to Zaveid's amusement, leaving him wondering why on Earth he had agreed to this.

At least animated dogs were cuter than real life ones.

It was getting fairly late when it had ended and Zaveid had to take time to get over his emotion.

“It's just the puppies, Mik. They had _puppies.”_

“Yes Zaveid, they did.”

“They're adorable.” He sighed, looking disappointed. “But my landlord hates dogs.”

“And for good reason.” Mikleo yawned, stretching out his arms. “I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a rough day.”

“That's for the best.” He put his arm around Mikleo's shoulders, guiding him out of the room. “Need a cushion as large and comfortable as me?”

“I think I'll live.”

“Suit yourself,” Zaveid responded, shrugging. They went upstairs, Mikleo's bedroom and the guest room opposite to each other. Zaveid's voice then sounded the most serious it had been during his spontaneous visit. “Call me if you need me, all right?”

Mikleo nodded, entering the bedroom and closing the door silently. He looked down at the clothing he had changed into after being caught in the rain, deciding it was suitable enough to sleep in.

Only once he was in bed, he knew that sleeping wouldn't come easily.

This was how his mind worked. The company of another person often left him distracted – whilst negative emotions still lingered deep down, it would be cast to the side. As soon as that person left, it started to rise up again, like water trying to drown him.

Eventually, his exhaustion managed to battle his struggle to sleep, but sometimes, even sleep came at a price, especially whilst he was in such a bad frame of mind.

Screaming at the one who had brought him the news of his mother's accident; the feel of tears pouring down his cheek, the slap he received off a hysterical uncle taken over by grief, only to hug him tightly straight after; hearing her favourite song play at her funeral, head buried into Michael's shoulder; smelling the soil poured over her grave.

The senses were taken over by the memories of an event no 12-year-old should have had to face, nightmares plagued by the horrific events which had haunted him ever since.

And he woke with a start, breaths short and uneven as hands raked through his hair, body shaking from uncontrollable sobs.

It had been the day that everything started to go downhill.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sat in the darkness, certain that he was being quiet enough to not disturb Zaveid, when there was a soft knock at his door.

“Mikleo, are you awake?”

Despite receiving no response, Zaveid entered slowly. He only took one glance at Mikleo before pulling up the duvet and sliding under it, pulling Mikleo's trembling body into his arms.

“Hey, you're all right,” Zaveid murmured, unsure of exactly what else to say.

“Are you sure about that?” was the quiet response, voice sounding like it was breaking.

Zaveid's eyebrows furrowed, because he knew that whatever he'd say would be a lie. Feeling powerless over the situation, he pulled him closer, hand rubbing circular motions on his back.

“I'm right here, Mikleo,” he said instead. He thought it'd be a useless thing to say – after all, what good would those words do? But as minutes past, the tension in Mikleo's body relaxed, his sobs quietening to just sharp breaths. It wasn't until that Zaveid was certain that Mikleo was a little more stable that he spoke again.

“Nightmares?” he asked softly, receiving a hum in reply. “Your mother?” Another hum.

“It's been three years,” Mikleo responded after several moments. “Three whole years since her death, Zaveid. Why can't I just let it go? Why do those images _still_ haunt me? It's pathetic.”

“Hey, it's not your fault. It's your mother, what do you expect?” He wanted to add that Mikleo probably would have moved on at least more than this if Michael didn't blame him for her death, but knew that it would probably only make matters worse. He waited for a response, speaking again when he didn't receive one. “You've got school in a few hours. Try to get some more sleep, all right?”

“You're just staying here?”

“Naturally. Can't leave my little brother like this, can I?”

Mikleo finally smiled in amusement. “Or you just secretly like this more than you let on and aren't as straight as you think.”

“Oi, shut it. I'm trying to be sweet, here.”

“You being sweet makes me feel more sick than your stripping does.” Despite his words, Mikleo rested his head against Zaveid's chest with a sigh. “Thank you.”

“No worries, that's what family is for.”

To Zaveid's relief, Mikleo's breathing became heavier before long, falling asleep much faster than he expected. Unsure of whether he could sleep himself in this situation, Zaveid rested his head on top of Mikleo's, frowning.

If he could, he'd kill everyone who had caused Mikleo to become like this, almost entirely different to the boy he knew three years ago, mere moments telling him that it hadn't been a complete change. All he could do was hope that the damage wasn't beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, please fill out this form:
> 
> Do you want to kill SkiaWolf? Yes or no:  
> If yes, how painfully will you kill them? Rate from 1-10:
> 
> Seriously though, thank you again for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> (Maybe I should be giving Mikleo some of that support because boy, does he need it)


	5. The Light of his Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo's struggles reduce steadily after the incident with Lunarre and Symonne, mostly down to the help of Zaveid and Sorey. The latter's way of bringing light into Mikleo's life is rapidly becoming more obvious.
> 
> Meanwhile, the hint of Rose and Dezel's own issues are starting to be seen, though whether Rose sees this herself is a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH, you're seriously still making my day (or week) with all of this feedback! This story is reaching to having the same amount of comments as Divine Messenger, despite how it's less than half the size. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!
> 
> Oh, also: I had originally posted a mistake in the last chapter, where I had said Mikleo was 13 when his mother died. This was an error on my part and I quickly changed it to 12. I just wanted to put this here in case anyone read the chapter before I edited this!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Mikleo managed to sleep through the rest of the night without any more nightmares, which was quite the feat considering he was often plagued by them, most often when his mind was in a terrible place. Perhaps it was the warm arms of Zaveid which helped. Mikleo had always slept better in the arms of someone else, after all. It used to be a regular thing for him to do with Edna, even sometimes with Eizen joining them.

He yawned after waking, struggling to escape out of Zaveid's iron grip. He gave up with a small sigh, settling back down properly. Thinking Zaveid was still sleeping, Mikleo didn't expect to see a grin.

“Mornin', princess,” he greeted.

“Let me go,” Mikleo ordered. “I need to get ready for school.”

“It's only 6:30, relax. You don't start for another two hours.”

“I need to make lunch. Plus, I like to get there early.” He left out the part about how he did that to avoid people, but he knew that Zaveid guessed that anyway.

“Suit yourself,” Zaveid said, finally letting go. He face-planted himself into the pillow, groaning. “Ugh. It's too early.”

“It's not _that_ early.”

“The sun isn't even up!”

Mikleo simply hummed, walking over to his wardrobe to take out his uniform. He was forced to become an early riser from his disturbed sleep, now simply a habit he had regardless of whether he had nightmares or suffered from insomnia. It had its advantages, although it _did_ get bothersome the times he couldn't sleep alongside it, which was a regular combination.

“Don't look,” Mikleo said, taking off his pyjama top. Zaveid simply gave him a thumbs up, head still planted in the pillow. Mikleo was soon fully dressed, adjusting the collar of his shirt in front of the full-length mirror on his wardrobe. “When are you going back to Lastonbell, anyway?”

“Whenever,” Zaveid shrugged, finally sitting up. “Like I said, I'm not in work, plus I have money with me. As long as I'm back by tonight, I'll be fine.”

“So what, you're just going to stick around here?”

“Basically. I haven't been in Marlind much, so maybe I'll go take a look around.”

“That's fair enough.”

“You'll be wanting to go to Ladylake to see your mum, won't you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I'll walk with you to the station.”

Mikleo smiled at the offer. “Sure. As long as you don't meet me topless.”

“Of course not, it's too cold for that.” Apparently, this was the only thing which was stopping him.

The next hour passed with their usual constant teasing, though Mikleo wasn't quite as amused from it as he usually was. He was beginning to feel sick with worry again. Zaveid was quick to notice this, his tone for once becoming serious as he pulled Mikleo into a hug.

“Text me if you need to, all right?”

“Yeah, I will.” They pulled apart, Mikleo hesitating before he continued. “Thanks for doing this for me. I really needed the company, and I wanted something fun to do before Michael comes home anyway.”

“It's this Friday, isn't it?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You've got this,” Zaveid said, placing a hand on Mikleo's shoulder. Mikleo only smiled, for he knew that probably wasn't true, but Zaveid's tone was always uplifting no matter what his words were.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst Mikleo's first lesson began, Rose and Alisha were walking to school together, pulling up their scarves against the cold air which blew against their necks. At mid November, it was starting to become a lot colder, the two girls both already setting their minds on the hot drink specials served in winter.

“Just half a month!” Rose exclaimed. “I'm going to buy as many as I possibly can.”

Alisha smiled, amused. “Don't forget about poor Sorey's birthday. It's less than a month from now, remember?”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Hey, he turns legal and has that potential boyfriend… Do you think I should buy him lube and condoms?” She laughed as Alisha began to hit her arm, face flushing. “Hey, I was only joking!”

“Still!” Alisha cried. “You know talking about that kind of thing embarrasses me.”

“You're so innocent.”

“It's better to be innocent than be like you.” Though she was giggling by now, hand over her mouth. “Seriously Rose, why am I friends with you?”

“Because I'm wonderfully charismatic, charming and also dangerously attractive!” she said, striking a pose with her arm in the air. The grin on her face grew softer when she looked at Alisha again. “You seem happier nowadays.”

Alisha smiled, nodding. “I am. I think I've finally moved on.”

“Good for you!” Rose exclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulders. “No use dwelling on things which can't be helped, right?”

“I agree.”

“Hold on,” Rose suddenly said, taking her phone out of her pocket. “Ah, I thought so,” she stated, typing out a message. Alisha peered at her screen for a moment.

“Dezel?”

“Uh-huh.”

“He seems to be messaging you more than usual, lately,” she commented, speaking slowly as though she was worried about her wording. “Is everything all right?”

“Oh yeah, it's fine! He's just being a little bit clingier at the moment, bless. Maybe I just suddenly grew more attractive and he can't get enough of me.”

Alisha forced a smile over those words to try and look as though she was amused, but concern was gripping at her chest. However, when Rose put her phone away and started rambling once again about the cold weather and hot drinks which would come out of it, Alisha's worries faded away, laughing at the words of her best friend.

She had always worried over her friends, after all. It was usually over nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo was glad to have Zaveid meet him after school. It wasn't as though he'd had a rough day – in fact, it was surprisingly easy to get through. He just didn't often have the chance to be with Zaveid, and he wanted to make every moment count. Of course, he wouldn't say this aloud to Zaveid's face. The teasing over it wouldn't stop for weeks if he did.

“So what do you think of Marlind?” Mikleo asked as they walked to the station.

“It's a lot different than it used to be, that's for sure,” Zaveid said, glancing around. “I dunno, maybe it's a good thing. I guess it was just nice before they started to modernise it.”

Mikleo nodded in understanding. Even though he had only lived there for a few years, it had still changed a lot in that time. He often found himself missing how it was when he first lived there.

“It's still nice though. I could probably get used to it like this.” Zaveid then turned to Mikleo, changing the topic. “How was your day, anyway? You seem to be doing a bit better.”

“It went smoothly, so that's probably why I seem that way.” A small smile then grew on his face. “Plus, I often bump into a friend who gets the train from Ladylake."

“Eh?” Zaveid grinned, nudging Mikleo with his elbow. “ _Just_ a friend?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Mikleo snapped, though he couldn't hide the small amount of amusement on his face.

“I'm going to presume they're a guy from that reaction. What's his name?”

“Sorey.”

“So many unique names around here.”

“What about you? Zaveid isn't exactly on the 'Top 10 Names for your Baby Boy' list.”

“Hey! Don't go insulting my name!”

“I'm not,” Mikleo said, laughing at Zaveid's expression. “I'm just saying.”

“I'm still insulted!” Zaveid's expression grew softer, giving Mikleo a genuine smile. “Is he nice?”

“Definitely.”

“A nerd as well?”

“No doubt about it.”

The smile turned into what looked more like a smirk. “Let me know when you're together and I'll give you some of my spare condoms.”

“ _Zaveid!”_ Mikleo spluttered, cheeks turning pink as he gave Zaveid a push. “I'm only fifteen, and as far as I know, so is he!”

“You turn sixteen in March. It's not _that_ long to wait. I dunno about Sorey, though. Ask his birthday for me!”

“I will _not_ be asking him about his birthday just so you can know when he's of age!” Though his mind did wander slightly at the mention of Sorey's birthday, wondering if it would arrive before or after his own.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Zaveid responded, bringing Mikleo out of his thoughts. “Really though, I'm glad that you've made a friend. The three of us get worried that you don't have anyone around here – or didn't, at least. So it's great to hear.”

“What are you, my father?” Mikleo joked, but he smiled warmly, not insulted at all by Zaveid's words. He was right – he _did_ basically have no one around here. To have a friend be this close was a great feeling. He wondered if it would have felt this lovely if it was anyone, or whether this friend being someone like Sorey only made him happier.

Minutes later, they had arrived at the station, Zaveid's train scheduled to arrive only a couple of minutes after their arrival. Zaveid brought Mikleo into a hug, hand resting on the back of his head.

“You're always free to call.”

“I know, Zaveid,” Mikleo said softly, returning the embrace with his arms around Zaveid's neck. “Thank you.”

“No worries.”

Before long, he was getting onto the train, mouthing what appeared to be the word ' _birthday'_ through the door's window before the train left, leaving Mikleo rolling his eyes but smiling. He walked over to his own platform, surprised at how positive he felt from the departure. Usually, parting ways with his friends left him feeling lonely in an instant, reminding him of the little people he had. But now he knew he'd be seeing Sorey, he felt a lot more positive as he sat down on the train, flicking through the pages of a history book.

First things first; his visit to his mother's grave.

For years, he hadn't visited it on his own, as guilty as that had made him feel. He went occasionally with Michael at first, but that soon stopped. After that, he had been too scared to go on his own. How would he cope? Was she hating him right now, for being what Michael thought was the cause of her death?

But recently, following the anniversary of her death, he realised he couldn't put off his visits any longer. He went on his own with a bouquet of flowers, and suddenly, he realised how much he needed this.

The visits were of course distressing at times. After all, he still felt grief over her death after three years. But they also felt meaningful, like he was doing something right by being there, hoping that she was able to see him.

It was also when he found the comfort in taking the long way home. His relationship with Michael was complicated, far too much tension and conflict between them. During his brief stays back at home, Mikleo wanted to avoid him as much as possible. It was during this first long journey that Sorey had bumped into him, which Mikleo wouldn't have guessed would start this friendship.

Standing in front of the gravestone, he found himself smiling. Perhaps the longer journeys were starting to happen for another reason than just how they had began to calm him.

Realising it was now nearing 4:00, Mikleo left the graveyard, usually not feeling so happy about doing so. And when Sorey greeted him at the station, apparently it was noticeable.

“You look happier today,” he commented, looking joyful. “Are you doing better now?”

“A lot, thanks,” Mikleo answered. “Zaveid staying with me helped me out quite a bit, and today's gone pretty well.”

“I'm glad to hear it! Zaveid… I'm still not over how awesome that name is,” Sorey grinned. “Does he live in Marlind too?”

“No, Lastonbell.”

Sorey's eyes widened. “ _Lastonbell?!_ Isn't it, like, an hour's train ride from here?”

“It is. Zaveid cares for me a lot, and he jumped on over from there to keep me company.”

“Wow… That's really kind of him.”

“I know. He means a lot to me,” Mikleo smiled softly.

“Still, I'd do the same. I know we haven't known each other _that_ long, but I'm free to come running over to you if you ever need that.”

Mikleo was taken aback for a moment, though his smile grew. “Thanks, it's nice to know that.”

“No worries!”

The train pulled up moments later, the two climbing on together and hurrying into two spare seats with a released sigh.

“I'm glad you're taking the long way around today,” Sorey grinned. “Need the relaxation?”

“Not particularly.” Mikleo looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I, uh... I may have just wanted to speak with you for longer. Maybe.”

Sorey thought he might have genuinely burst from the confession and faint blush on his cheeks. Was it allowed to create someone so _cute?_ “Awh, I'm flattered!”

“It's only because we didn't finish our argument,” Mikleo said, turning back with a smirk on his face.

“Argument? I'm sure that it was simply a heated discussion. But you're on!”

Mikleo grinned at Sorey's determination. “That artefact was _definitely_ not from the era of Asgard. It's quite obvious from its engravings that it was created later than that.”

“Yeah, but like _I_ said...”

Time flew by far too quickly, before there was an announcement that they'd shortly be arriving in Elysia. Both let out a disappointed sigh, though a grin was soon back on Sorey's face.

“You know, if you got off here at Elysia, we'd have more time to talk,” he stated. “You can come over tonight for dinner, if you want!”

“I, uh...” Mikleo could only stammer for a moment, taken aback by the sudden offer. He suddenly starting feeling fairly anxious. He got on well perfectly fine with Sorey over text and on the train, but what would it be like away from that? It was fairly nerve-wrecking to think about. “I-I don't think I can tonight. But I will at some point.”

“That's fine, it was short notice anyway!” Sorey exclaimed, looking apologetic over his sudden idea.

“Maybe this weekend,” Mikleo pondered. “I'll be in Ladylake on Friday, so… Well, I guess I see how I feel about it by then.”

“No worries either way, but it'd be great to see you outside of this train!”

Mikleo smiled in agreement, waving to Sorey as he jumped off the train. He leaned back in his seat, feeling a little guilty about saying no, but feeling hopeful about the weekend. He'd just see if he had the confidence to go by then.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday arrived fairly quickly after an uneventful few days. Whilst Sorey hadn't seen Mikleo at all, they had still texted each other during their time apart. Mikleo had promised that nothing had caused him to fall into despair again. Even though he was certainly someone to mask pain and avoid spilling secrets, Sorey doubted that he would tell an upfront lie about that. So he believed him, simply looking forward to when they would bump into each other again later that day, excited over the thought.

Alisha was smiling over this at lunch, whilst the two were queuing together to buy food. “You seem to be bouncing even more than usual today, Sorey. Did something happen?”

“I'm just excited to see Mikleo today, that's all,” Sorey replied, smiling back. “I guess because I don't get to see him that often, when I know I _will_ be seeing him, I get really excited!”

“That's sweet to hear. I'd love to meet him.” Alisha looked away for a moment to ask one of the staff for a serving of cheese and tomato pasta. “Is he fine to see you tomorrow?”

“Most likely, I think. He just says he wants to speak to his uncle first. He's returning home tonight.”

“Ah right, I see.” She giggled as Sorey's eyes became dreamy at a plate of pizza now in his hands. “You can never resist the specials, can you?”

“Nope!”

The two paid for their food, both confused to only find Sergei at their regular table, who was pulling out beef sandwiches.

“Where are Rose and Dezel?” Sorey asked, sliding into a chair, Alisha sitting down next to him.

“They're over there,” Sergei answered, pointing to a table in the distance. “I'm not sure why, though.”

Rose and Dezel looked up once Sorey and Alisha's gaze was on them. Rose waved, getting to her feet and jogging over, almost bumping into someone carrying a tray, who cursed as it almost slipped out of their hands.

“Sorry, sorry!” she exclaimed, before facing her friends. “My apologies, guys. We'll be back with you on Monday!”

“Why are you sitting alone?” Alisha asked. “Is Dezel okay?”

“He seems a bit down, so I thought he might appreciate it just being us two today. But I'll see you in History!”

She had barely lingered long enough for a wave before jogging back over to her and Dezel's table, ignoring a shouted 'Don't run!' from one of the catering staff.

“Oh, that's a shame,” Alisha commented, looking slightly disheartened. “I'm so used to us all sitting together.”

“I hope Dezel's all right,” Sergei said.

“Perhaps it's just something to do with exams or something,” Sorey suggested. “They're only a few weeks away, after all.”

Alisha hummed, unsure if that was the correct answer. After all, Dezel seemed on top of everything.

Though it couldn't have been too serious, for Rose seemed to be her usual bright self in their shared lesson later that day. She was cracking jokes as usual, Lailah having a hard time deciding whether she should laugh along or scold her for disturbing the lesson.

Only what sparked Alisha's curiosity again was when for the third time, she saw Rose type out a message under her desk. It might have been a fairly common thing for a regular high school student to do, but definitely not for Rose. She liked to focus on the place around her, never one for constant messaging whilst she was with others. Plus, she adored History, mostly because she got on so well with Lailah. It was unusual behaviour for her.

Lailah seemed to notice this, too. She walked over, speaking quietly to Rose.

“I thought I might have been wrong at first, but I can see that you're on your phone,” she murmured. “There's not an emergency, is there? I'll let you make a call if that's the case.”

“No no, it's all fine,” Rose responded reassuringly, grinning sheepishly. “Admittedly, it's my boyfriend.”

“If I see it again, I'll have to take it off you until the end of the lesson, okay?”

“Sorry, Lailah.”

Sorey and Alisha exchanged a glance before continuing with answering questions. After a few minutes of writing, Alisha's gaze wandered back to Rose again. She might have been doing what she was told, but there was a distant look in her eyes, as though her thoughts weren't quite there. It was unusual to see Rose like this, and Alisha found herself becoming worried again.

Lailah, whose own gaze had been drifting occasionally back to Rose, too, was also growing concerned. She beckoned Rose to wander over to her desk once the bell rang for the end of the lesson. Rose waved goodbye to Alisha and Sorey, the latter seeming like he was in a rush to leave, before she walked over to Lailah.

“You called?”

“I'm fairly certain you shouldn't speak to teachers like this,” Lailah laughed softly, before her face grew more serious. “If you were anyone else today, I would have seen you as normal. But Rose, I've never seen you quite so… Distant, I should say. Is anything happening between you and Dezel?”

“Not really?” Rose stated, looking unsure herself as she scratched the back of her head. “I mean, he's been a bit clingy recently as he's not in the best of moods, but that's it, really.”

Lailah only hummed, hesitating before speaking. “Are you certain nothing else is happening?”

“I don't think so.”

“Well, I would look out for him just in case. But please don't let that interfere with your studies. I've noticed that your work has been dropping a bit in quality recently.”

“Oh,” Rose said simply for a moment. “Uh, I'm sorry, Lailah. I guess I need to work harder at it.”

“Just remember to have a balance,” Lailah smiled. “I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself. I'm also always here if you need help, work or otherwise.”

“I know. Thank you, Lailah!”

“No worries,” she smiled. “Off you go, then. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Same to you!”

Lailah watched as Rose scooped up her backpack, waving to Lailah before exiting the room. Lailah lowered her hand from her own wave, letting out a small sigh as she stood up from her desk.

She surely hoped that whatever was troubling Dezel didn't bring Rose down too. She never wanted to see Rose's cheerful smile be wiped from her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst the three had still been in their final lesson, Mikleo had travelled over to Ladylake. He was forever grateful that the church wasn't too far from the station – if it was, he might not have been able to return to the station in time to see Sorey.

A small smile grew on his face over the thought of that name. Deep down, he was worried over how long this would last. Many times he imagined that Edna, Eizen and Zaveid would become sick of him, for they befriended him before his mind began to turn into chaos. He was still surprised that they hadn't yet. But Sorey had befriended him at a time where he was constantly on the edge, and even if Sorey knew very little about the causes, it was still very clear that Mikleo lived his life like this. Yet Sorey was still around, seeming more encouraging for them to get closer as time went on.

It was a little frightening. After all, Mikleo feared abandonment more than anything else. But for now, he decided to see how their friendship turned out.

“I bet you're glad I'm finally reaching out to people more,” Mikleo murmured by his mother's gravestone, the white marble gleaming in rays of sunshine, rare at this time of year. A smile reached his face when he remembered how his mother would be when it was beginning to pass mid November. She had always been an incredibly festive person, one of the types wanting to transform Halloween decorations into Christmas ones as soon as November came. Mikleo had once been the same, though he hadn't enjoyed the holiday at all for the last couple of years, even though last year's had been spent with Edna, Eizen and Zaveid. It was hard to enjoy something which brought back such strong memories of someone you've lost.

However, maybe it would be different this year.

He left the graveyard with those thoughts, a warm heart seeming to block out the chilling wind blowing against his face. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, reading the message as he walked along the path.

_'I'm home now. Can you try not to get back too late?'_

For just a brief moment, Mikleo felt anxiety over why Michael asked him the question. But then he realised that Michael was probably too tired to cook for himself. Either that, or he was simply too lazy, which was the most likely answer.

Mikleo let out a small sigh. He didn't really mind, he just thought he might have been able to spend more time with Sorey. However, sometimes merely the short amount of time they had together whilst waiting for separate trains was enough.

“Sure is cold today!”

Mikleo looked up from the bench he was sitting on at the station. “I'd say.”

“It's a shame you're on this side,” Sorey said, sitting down next to him and stretching his arms. “I take it that your uncle doesn't want you getting back too late?”

“Yeah, that's right. He's too lazy to cook for himself and I'd rather him have some proper food than another takeaway.”

“Wait, you cook?”

“Of course,” Mikleo responded. “I mean, I live alone, so I'd starve otherwise.”

“You… Live alone?”

Panic surged in Mikleo's chest when he realised what he said. “I, uh… Yeah. Most of the time, anyway. Michael returns every now and then for a few days.”

“Then...” Sorey stopped, biting his lip and obviously not wanting to pry.

“My parents have passed, yeah. My father when I was ten, my mother when I was twelve.”

“I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have –”

“It's fine, really. You have the right to know.”

“Mine have too, if that's any help.” Mikleo's eyes grew a little wide, though perhaps he was more surprised at how Sorey's tone didn't drop, at how the light in his eyes didn't darken. “I don't remember them much though, as I was only four when they died.”

“So is it your grandfather you live with? I thought you might have just been visiting him before.”

“No, we live together,” Sorey smiled. From just that one smile and his light tone, Mikleo could tell just how much this grandfather meant to Sorey. “He's great. He's always given me perfect advice and is really wise. Plus, he's always cared for me a lot. You'd love him!”

“I'm sure I would.” Those last few words reminded Mikleo of their hopeful plans. “I'll likely be able to come to Elysia this weekend. I just need to make sure Michael won't pester me over anything.”

“That's great!” Sorey grinned. It had faltered for a moment over how Mikleo's voice always sounded negative when he spoke about his uncle, but it was only brief. “Just let me know, okay? I'm fine with short notice, I'm forever spontaneously making plans.”

Mikleo smiled in relief. “That's good, then.” He let out a small sigh when he could see his train in the distance. “I'll message you later.”

“All right!” They both rose up from the seat. “I'm glad your face is healing well, by the way.”

Mikleo's hand rose to his cheek. He sometimes forgot the bruise was even there, considering the pain had mostly gone and the harsh purple had reduced a lot. “Thank you.”

“No worries. See you later!”

Both waved to each other as the train doors closed. Mikleo lingered for a moment by them, letting out a small chuckle as he saw Sorey run over to the other side so he didn't miss his own train.

Just how many times would Sorey have to do that because of him?

The train journey was fairly packed, as it often was when he chose to use this route. After all, Ladylake and Marlind were both bigger than Elysia. His pause by the doors had caused only a few seats to be available, all with people sitting next to them. Deciding not to put himself through the nervousness it would cause, he grabbed onto one of the rings above his head instead.

After all, returning home to Michael always wrecked his nerves, so he'd rather not contribute to that.

His relationship with Michael wasn't absolutely terrible, but it wasn't great, either. Naturally, the blame over Muse' death had eased a tension down onto them both which couldn't be shifted. Michael still seemed to care to some degree, paying the bills for their home despite him rarely being there, but it was mostly out of duty to his deceased sister, in Mikleo's eyes. Plus, he rarely bit his tongue. Perhaps it was all good intentions, but with how harsh his words could be, it was hard to see it.

He breathed out deeply when he was outside the front door, pausing for a moment before opening it.

“I'm back,” he called. He kicked off his shoes by the front door and hung up his coat, placing his bag down to one side temporarily as he made his way to the lounge. Michael, who was relaxing on the sofa with a newspaper, looked up as Mikleo stood in the doorway.

“Hey,” Michael greeted. “Did you go to Muse's grave?”

“I did.”

“I should go myself soon. It's been a while.” Michael's mind seemed to wander for a moment before he brought himself back. “What do you have in mind for dinner?”

“I was thinking mabo curry.”

“Excellent. I'm worn out after travelling.”

Mikleo personally thought that this was bullshit, for Michael was _constantly_ travelling and had gotten accustomed to doing so fairly quickly. But he couldn't exactly blame Michael for wanting to rely on his cooking – after all, living mostly alone had built up his skills fairly quickly, which had first surfaced from baking with his mother as a child.

Plus, he didn't exactly mind cooking for Michael. It _could_ bother him when he was exhausted after school, but after a fairly relaxed week, he didn't particularly mind. He even found himself smiling as he mixed the chicken with the sauce. Despite him not getting along that well with Michael, it was still one of those days where he enjoyed cooking for someone else alongside himself.

He called for Michael as he settled down the plates onto the dining table. He poured two glasses of water whilst Michael crossed over the house, both settling down. Mikleo smiled at the look of bliss on Michael's face as he bit into it.

“This is good,” he commented. “You certainly have your mother's skills.”

“Thank you, but it's all down to her. She taught me well.”

“So how's school going?” Michael questioned a couple of minutes later. “Exams are coming up, right?”

“Yeah, just mocks. It's going fine.”

“That's good.” Though Michael's gaze lingered on Mikleo's cheek for a moment, making his body tense up. Mikleo wasn't sure if he was glad or not that it wasn't questioned. It stopped any awkward conversation, but he also felt a little disappointed that Michael didn't care enough about it to ask.

“Did your signings go okay?” Mikleo asked before chewing a mouthful of curry and rice.

“Perfectly okay – I got more books than ever to sign. My latest book is selling well, but I'm still getting a lot of attention over the Celestial Record.”

“But of course, it's your greatest work. I'm glad it's going well.”

“I have another signing tomorrow, this one in Ladylake. Would you like to come with me?”

Mikleo's body stiffened. He'd want anything but that. He'd rather not be basked in Michael's pride. He used to feel a little guilty over thinking this, but most of the time, Michael seemed to care much more about the money he was earning than his fans. He never used to be as such. Mikleo assumed it was the death of Muse which caused him to rely on money for happiness.

“I have plans tomorrow already,” Mikleo responded, suddenly inspired. “I'm seeing a friend in Elysia.”

“You have a _friend_ in Elysia?”

Ah, there was the blunt tone he had expected to arrive sooner or later.

“Yes. His name is Sorey.”

“I see. Well, don't let me stop you. Students need days out with their friends so they don't get too stressed. You _have_ got money to be sparing to get the trains on weekends though, right? What I give you doesn't cover much of that.”

“I know. I've still got a bit of money leftover from the summer.”

“Just be careful with it.”

Mikleo had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. After all, he barely spent more money than what he used for essentials. The most luxurious items he got was for his hair, which he got heavily discounted anyway due to his mother's friend being a hair stylist. Apparently, she still pitied Mikleo after all this time. He couldn't blame her.

“I better go do some revising,” Mikleo piped up after washing their plates and cutlery in the sink.

“All right,” Michael replied. However, Mikleo was stopped when he was at the bottom of the stairs by Michael speaking up again. “Oh, and Mikleo?”

“Yeah?” Mikleo only twisted his upper body, eyes moving to Michael.

A finger tapped on Michael's cheek. “Things like that would stop if you finally got over your phase.”

Mikleo ignored the comment entirely, turning his head back around silently as he climbed up the stairs. His teeth gritted as he opened his door and closed it after himself. It didn't matter how many remarks Michael made. They always found a way to get under his skin.

He tried to erase the words from his mind, however. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and rested down onto his bed, lying down on his stomach. His body's tension seemed to ease as his fingers typed out a message.

_'Would tomorrow be okay for me to see you?'_

He waited for a few minutes for a response before grabbing a History revision book, deciding to at least try to go through with what he told Michael that he'd be doing. He wasn't sure he was actually absorbing any information though. As soon as his phone vibrated, his head was out of his book in an instant,

_'Of course! Yay! That certainly was something nice to see after me extensively revising History~'_

Mikleo smiled. Somehow, the thought of Sorey doing the same thing as him made his heart feel warm. Maybe it was simply imagining that Sorey had a life outside of what Mikleo saw. It felt silly, but when you saw someone at only certain times, it could be hard to imagine that person's life outside of it.

_'I'm doing the same thing right now.'_

_'Really? We're so in sync!'_

Mikleo laughed softly aloud. _'Apparently so. What time are you fine to meet up tomorrow?'_

 _'How about around lunch? We can get something to eat together and then I'll show you around Elysia_ _☼_ _'_

_'That sounds great. I'll have a look at the train times and get back to you.'_

_'Don't keep me waiting!'_

Mikleo didn't; he looked up the times as fast as possible.

_'There's a train that would get me there for 12:15.'_

_'Sounds good! I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then!_ _♪_ _'_

_'See you tomorrow, Sorey.'_

After sending the message, Mikleo turned over so that he was now lying on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he rested the phone against his chest. The smile on his face just wouldn't fade, and it only grew when a thought crossed his mind.

He grabbed a revision book and eased himself off the bed, legs taking him out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he took out a pair of scales, a smaller bowl for measuring and a larger mixing bowl.

He had just been creaming butter and sugar together when his uncle stood at the doorway to the kitchen, both looking and sounding curious.

“I thought you were revising? What's with the spontaneous baking?”

“I'll be reading it whilst I cook each batch,” Mikleo replied, pointing at the open book on the worktop. “I just decided to make these as a gift.”

“What are you making?”

“Chocolate chip cookies. Nothing too special.”

“Be sure to save a few for me,” Michael smiled.

“Of course.”

Despite how Mikleo was still disliking Michael's bluntness from earlier, he couldn't help but smile back. For once, his spirits were beginning to soar. He never would have dreamed of looking forward to a better tomorrow.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this kind of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that... Not as much angst? What...?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm looking forward to posting next week's, I have a feeling that a lot of you will be enjoying it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. A Brighter World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey and Mikleo spend the day in Elysia together, allowing Mikleo's troubles and pain to fade away, even if it is only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Proofreads whilst crying over the spinny hug*
> 
> Just a note for all you Americans that 'chips' in here is your 'fries', okay? I know how confused I sometimes get from our different vocabulary, haha!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Edna woke on Saturday morning with a large groan, pouting irritably at her brother's arm drooped over her, edging right into her face. Not to mention that even though he was as close as he could possibly be, he had _still_ somehow taken the covers away from her.

She often wondered if it was even worth putting up with this simply because she sometimes got frightened in the night. Whilst usually not clingy, Eizen sure clung onto her the times they slept together, as though she'd fall out of bed if he didn't.

“Get out of my face, Eizen,” she grumbled, pushing his arm away. His body was beginning to cause her too much warmth, so she decided to simply kick him away. Perhaps a little too forcefully, because he fell to the floor with a rather pitiful, girlish yelp.

“ _My knee!”_ he exclaimed, holding onto it. He shot a glare over at his smirking younger sister. “Damn, I hate you so much.”

“I hate you too, dear brother.”

Eizen scrambled to his feet, shivering from the sudden lack of warmth against his thin pyjamas. He grabbed a black dressing gown hanging from the door of a wardrobe, pulling his arms through his sleeves and tying it. Meanwhile, Edna's body had slumped, lying on her side with the duvet pulled right up to her face.

“Get up, Edna,” Eizen ordered, walking over to her. He received a mumbled protest and a tightening grip when he tried to pull the duvet away from her face. “You should do some revision. You've been slacking.”

“What time is it?”

“9:00am.”

She let out a groan, yanking the duvet out of Eizen's hand. “Too early.”

“Fine. Fail your exams,” Eizen huffed, walking away to grab a hairbrush off a cabinet.

“They're only mocks!” But his words did the trick, causing her to finally push the duvet away from her, letting out a rather adorable yawn with a hand over her mouth, eyes sleepy and hair ruffled.

“Did you sleep okay?”

This question from Eizen was a translation for asking if she got struck with the fear of abandonment during the night, often the case following the two siblings being left by their parents merely a couple of years ago.

“It was fine.”

And it was. Even if dusk was the time where negative emotions struck, quite like it was for everyone, it really was fine. She had Eizen. She had Mikleo. She had Zavied. There were others who liked her, despite her sarcastic attitude. Why did she need parents if she had those?

Why would she need someone who would leave their children to fend for themselves?

“I'm glad to hear it.” Hair now tamed, Eizen stretched and yawned. “Glad it's the weekend.”

Edna narrowed her eyes in a mostly playful gesture. “Lucky you. The weekend means nothing for me anymore.”

“Come on, you still get lots of breaks,” Eizen laughed, before he tilted his head slightly. “Is that your phone?”

Edna soon realised it was vibrating on the floor. She pulled a charger out of it, glancing at the screen. “It's Meebo.”

“Is he all right?”

“I'll soon find out.” She answered it, putting it on speaker and choosing to take the opportunity to sprawl back onto her bed, phone laid next to her. “Morning, Meebo.”

“ _Good morning.”_

She raised an eyebrow. For some reason, he was slightly breathless. “What's up with you? Been running a marathon or something?”

“He's too fragile for that,” Eizen commented.

“ _I heard that, Eizen! No, I – uh, I've just been getting dressed and such.”_

“Unless you've been dancing whilst doing so, I think you need to get tested for asthma.”

“ _I haven't, I've just been dashing back and to a bit. I – uh – Edna, what clothes do I look most presentable in?”_

“Huh?” Edna blinked. He was looking for _fashion advice?_ “What, you're going on a date today or something?”

“ _N-No!”_

“He's seeing Sorey, remember?” Eizen informed her. A smirk grew on her lips.

“Oh yeah, _Sorey._ So it _is_ a date.”

“ _It's not! I just – this is the first time I'll be seeing him out of my Marlind uniform, and I don't want to seem… I don't know.”_

“Mikleo, it sounds like you're trying to impress him,” Eizen stated, shuffling onto the bed by Edna's legs. Both siblings were smirking by now.

“ _I am_ not.” They could practically hear him blushing. _“I simply don't want to scare him off, that's all.”_

“Mikleo has a cru-sh,” Edna sang.

“ _Stop making assumptions! Fine, if you're not going to help me, I'll just_ _–_ _”_

“No, don't go, I'll help you out.” Edna let out a small chuckle. “Though I really don't need to. Just wear what you usually wear.”

“ _Would that be fine?”_

“ _Yes,_ Mikleo.” Eizen, who didn't want to interrupt his sister's advice giving, was holding onto his mouth with both hands to stifle his laughter, shoulders shaking. “You mostly wear lighter stuff, right? Stick with that, it looks cute.”

“ _I'm not trying to look_ cute.”

Edna ignored him. “I recommend your turquoise coat and a pair of your light skinny jeans. I don't know how, but you pull it off.”

“… _Okay, I'll go for that.”_

“Skinny jeans make your ass look great, so that's a bonus.”

“ _Edna!”_

“Don't forget to use protection.”

“ _First it's Zaveid, now it's you… I am still_ fifteen.”

“Stop teasing him, Edna,” Eizen laughed. “Wear them though, Mikleo. Edna's right, you _do_ look cute in them.”

“ _I said I'm not trying to...”_ There was a small pause. _“Do I really?”_

“Yes, you do.”

“ _Good – I-I mean, not_ good, _I'm not trying to_ _–_ _”_

“Of course you're not, Mikleo,” Edna smirked. “All right, off you go. Let me know how it goes.”

“ _I will do. Thanks for the advice.”_

“Any time.” She ended the call, surprising Eizen a little by bursting into laughter. It was rare for her to laugh this much. “My God, that was the most homosexual thing Mikleo's ever done.”

“Most likely.” Eizen's expression grew softer, smirk transforming into a smile. “I'm glad Mikleo has become friends with Sorey, though. It's been a long time since I heard him sound like that.”

Edna nodded in agreement. Away from his obvious nerves, Mikleo had clearly sounded excited – giddy, even. She didn't feel insulted at all that it took another person to hear Mikleo's voice sound like that – after all, all people had different roles.

She was looking forward to seeing the one that Sorey would have.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo was a combination of both nervous and excited as he walked down to the train station, hand gripping at the bag on his shoulder. It was only Sorey, and yet it seemed like this meeting was something which was entirely different than their previous encounters. He even started to peer at his reflection in the window of a shop window, wondering if he looked okay, before groaning mentally at himself.

_'Get a grip,'_ he told himself, breathing out. Soon he was stood inside the station, relieved that the train wasn't delayed. The longer the wait in the station, the more his nerves would have likely built up.

He simply tapped his foot nervously, not paying attention to the music in his ears. He closed the app eventually, deciding that it was useless to waste his phone's battery.

Before long, he was sitting on the train and on his way to Elysia. Suddenly, the journey which he was accustomed to seemed like it would take hours. He still managed to type out a message despite how his hands were feeling weak.

_'I'm on my way now.'_

During his brief wait for a reply, he started to worry. What if Sorey was just messing around with him and would laugh at that message, staying at home whilst Mikleo looked around lost in the station? The thought of the shame that Mikleo would feel from being stood up caused him to shudder. Yet despite his worries, a reply came fairly quickly.

_'Yay! I'll make my way down soon, just finishing off chores for Gramps~'_

A sigh of relief escaped Mikleo's lips, feeling silly over his temporary anxiety. Sorey was too kind of a person to do anything like that. Plus, he seemed excited, just as much as Mikleo was. _'God knows why,'_ Mikleo thought to himself, but regardless of this insecurity, he felt happiness over how Sorey was looking forward to seeing him so much.

The communication with Sorey managed to ease his nervousness for his journey, allowing him to do a little revision. The nervousness only spiked up again when he was almost there. His mind was so astray by the time he arrived that he almost forgot his bag, but remembered it last minute and hurried off the train, not finding the courage to peer through the windows at Sorey.

But all of his negative emotions seemed to vanish in an instant when his eyes landed on the boy sitting on a bench, flashing a smile which could light up the whole world at him. He waved as he got to his feet, smile not faltering at all.

“Hey!” he greeted enthusiastically. It was the kind of enthusiasm which seemed to raise your spirits completely.

“Hey,” Mikleo responded. His voice and smile were much calmer, but he was certainly just as enthusiastic as Sorey was inside.

“I'm really glad that you've come,” Sorey said as they began to walk out of the station. “I've seriously been wanting to see you away from the train! We never get to speak much on there, after all.”

“I've been wanting to as well.”

“Glad it's not just me, that would have been embarrassing,” Sorey grinned, before waving his arms as they stepped outside. “So, welcome to Elysia!”

It truly was a lot quieter than Marlind and especially more so than Ladylake. They were stood on what seemed to be a central street of shops, and judging from how many were local businesses and it was easy to see nature in the distance, Mikleo suspected that there wasn't much more industrialisation than this.

He loved it, and Sorey saw this instantly.

“Peaceful, isn't it? I love being in the city, but mostly for visits, you know? I'd much prefer to live in a place like this.”

“I'm the same,” Mikleo smiled. “I'm looking forward to you showing me around.”

“All in good time! First, lunch, as I'm starving.”

“Where did you have in mind?”

“There's a café down this way I always go to, it's delicious!”

“Lead the way, then.”

Mikleo felt unbelievably joyful as they walked down the street together, mindlessly chatting about things of little importance. It felt so natural to be here with him like this. He had worried that it would feel different than their previous encounters, but Sorey talked and laughed just as he always did. The only difference here was that they weren't constricted by such limited time together.

“It's this place!” Sorey announced, gesturing to a small building on the side. There was a folded sign outside, a deal of an English cooked breakfast written in pretty writing. “After you.”

Mikleo thanked him and stepped inside, eyes taking in the décor of the café. There were only a few tables, lined up against a couple of the walls painted a pure white, paintings of flowers and landscapes hanging on the walls.

“Good afternoon, Mason!” Sorey's sudden voice startled Mikleo out of his trance.

“Good afternoon,” the man behind a till greeted, smiling. “Who's this?”

“My friend, Mikleo,” Sorey grinned. “Mikleo, this is Mason!”

“Nice to meet you,” Mason said to him, the voice bringing a smile to Mikleo's own face.

“Same to you.”

“Let's sit over here,” Sorey suggested, gesturing to one of the tables. Mikleo nodded, following him and sliding into the chair opposite him. He took out the menu, mouth immediately watering from the selection presented on it. But then his eyes took in the prices, and his heart sank a little. It was mostly normal for eating out, but Mikleo rarely went to these kind of places and hadn't exactly prepared himself for the height of expenses. At least his wallet was sure to still – _shit._

He just realised that he only brought enough with him for the train.

“Mikleo?” Sorey questioned, sounding concerned. Mikleo must have obviously had a sudden look of panic on his face. “What's the matter?”

“I – uh, I just realised I only brought enough money with me for a return ticket here.” He felt his face begin to heat up from embarrassment and shame. “I was too distracted to think straight, and –”

“Hey, it's okay,” Sorey interrupted him, wanting to ease his sudden panic. “I can pay, don't worry!”

“No, you can't –”

“Really, it's fine. You'd help me out if I was in trouble too, right?”

Mikleo was silent for a moment, before gratefully smiling. Of course he would.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“No worries! What're you having, then?”

“I'm not sure yet. What about you?”

“Bacon and cheddar cheese panini,” Sorey answered immediately, eyes dreamy. “It's one of my favourites.”

“I think…” Mikleo's eyes scanned around the menu again. “Uh… I'll go for the chicken tikka panini.”

“Pretty much copying me.”

“Hardly,” Mikleo said, letting out a small laugh. “Really, are you sure it's okay?”

“Yeah, it's fine! Gramps gave me extra money just in case I needed it, no worries. Want to get a serving of chips to share, too?”

“Well, I – sure, if you're offering.”

“No problem!”

A minute later, they were waiting for their food, sipping their drinks – a Coca Cola for Sorey, sparkling water for Mikleo. Sorey seemed to be even more cheerful than usual, eyes shining and a smile which never seemed to leave. Mikleo wondered if it was merely because of the café, but the smile only seemed to grow when they met eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, he was so cheerful because Mikleo was there.

Their food soon arrived, the scent of which immediately making their mouths water. Sorey simply sat for a moment sipping his drink, wanting to see Mikleo's reaction. He grinned at the expression of bliss he knew would form there. “Great, right?”

“Right,” Mikleo agreed after swallowing. “It's delicious.”

“Try one of the chips, too!”

He did so, expression very similar to how it was when he took a bite of the panini. “How can it taste this good if it's just _chips?”_

“Beats me!” Sorey responded, taking a bite of his own food, humming appreciatively. “Hey, we have another thing in common. You love food, too!”

“Obviously, how can I not?” Mikleo grinned, silent for a few moments as he continued to eat, face thoughtful. “It's quite strange, actually. I don't always eat much because I lose my appetite, yet I still adore food.”

Sorey was unsure of what to say to that for a moment, but was soon grinning again. “Well, I'm glad that it's here for this! It's nice to enjoy this with you.”

Mikleo appreciated that response – not intrusive and yet still showing care. It was incredible how Sorey seemed to always say just the right things.

He felt guilty again when Sorey pulled out money to pay for them both, but he was just as reassuring as before.

“It's only polite, anyway,” he said. “I mean, you paid to travel here and didn't mind the journey. It's only right that I give something in return!”

Mikleo was grateful for the response – after all, it was logical, and logic was certainly something he relied on. However, Sorey didn't need to spend money in order to give something back to Mikleo for his travels. Sorey gave something back purely with his words and smile.

“Right, so the high street probably doesn't _look_ interesting,” Sorey started as they walked back out onto the street, sun beaming down on them. “But there's a few really good shops here! There's a Chinese one that's particularly awesome.”

“Lead the way,” Mikleo said, both interested in the shop but also simply happy to go anywhere in Sorey's company.

They soon entered the shop Sorey had been speaking about. The instant they had done so, Mikleo could see why Sorey liked it so much. There were many shelves of beautiful Chinese jewellery, ornaments, good luck charms and Zodiac-related items. Some of these were small keychains lined in the middle of the shop, which Mikleo inspected the detail of carefully.

“What's your animal?” Sorey asked.

“Snake.”

“Ah, cool! I wouldn't call you sly, but you're definitely intelligent! Do you draw, by any chance?”

Mikleo seemed a little surprised. “Yeah, why?”

“Because they're often talented in art and literature,” Sorey grinned.

“You really believe in this kind of stuff?”

“Of course!”

“I do as well, I just rarely find others who do.” He simply smiled gently for a moment before speaking again. “So what's yours?”

“Dragon,” Sorey answered, sounding rather proud.

“Shouldn't have even asked. I mean, you're probably the most excitable person I've met.”

“I'll take that as a compliment! I think we're actually meant to get on well…” Sorey shuffled through the cards, each with one of the twelve animals. “Dragon, Dragon… Ah, I was right! You're one of the best compatibilities for me.”

“Maybe that's why we got on well after not knowing each other at all,” Mikleo smiled.

“Maybe! I'll buy us two of these little ones as a reminder of that.”

“Hey, you've already spent enough on me.”

“They're only £1 each, plus I _really_ want to have one to match with you.” He held up two bronze coin-shaped pendants, a pleading look in his eyes. “ _Please?”_

“I don't know why you're begging _me_ when you're the one who is paying,” Mikleo chuckled. “All right, if you really want to.”

“Yay!” Sorey exclaimed, immediately taking them over to the cashier to pay. He took a set of keys out of the pocket of his coat once they were outside, fastening the pendant onto it. Mikleo decided to do the same.

“Thank you, it's really pretty,” Mikleo said, inspecting it one last time.

“No problem!” Sorey grinned. “After all, I wanted something to remember our first day together by.”

As much as Mikleo was also glad to have a physical reminder of this day, he knew that he wouldn't have forgotten a moment of it anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey took him around a few other places on the high street – gift shops, clothing shops and, Mikleo's favourite, an adorable sweet shop lined with walls painted pink. Jars of sweets lined the shelves, as well as various other mouth-watering treats, such as cookies, cake and chocolate. Even after being full from lunch, Mikleo was certain he was in Heaven.

Despite his protests, Sorey didn't leave empty-handed and chose to buy them both salted caramel fudge, to eat following dinner later. Mikleo had blinked in shock; he thought the idea of him going around for dinner had ended with him seeing Sorey during the day, having not expected Sorey to want to be with him for hours. But he definitely wasn't complaining – after all, the longer he spent here, the better.

Even if he knew that this happiness he was experiencing would only be temporary, he wanted to embrace it as much as he could. Being with Sorey was distracting his mind completely. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much, smiling until his face ached. It was as though all of his worries had vanished away. He was grateful for that, even though he knew they'd return once Sorey was gone.

Following their ventures into the shops, Sorey then showed him around the scenery, which took longer than Mikleo would have expected. For the hours of the afternoon, Mikleo was introduced to Elysia's beauty – waterfalls which were wonderfully calming to watch, stretches of forestry which Mikleo knew he would have gotten lost in if he was alone, stretches of grass which often seemed endless… Their feet took them all around what Elysia had to offer, the sounds of the remaining leaves of autumn crunching beneath their feet. It was even more peaceful than he would have imagined.

“You haven't seen all of it yet,” Sorey grinned as they walked down the edge of a river. “Elysia might _seem_ small, but there's still so much to walk around, especially in the forest. Looks like you'll have to come again to see everything.”

“I'm definitely not complaining about that,” Mikleo responded, watching as the sun began to set, casting a beautiful reflection of orange onto the river's water. “I love it here.”

Sorey grinned over those words. “I knew you would.”

They then simply continued to walk on the bank, appreciating the sunset, before Sorey spoke again minutes later.

“I think it'll be getting dark soon. Want to head back to mine?”

Mikleo nodded. He had enjoyed the walk, but was looking forward to resting indoors. A faint blush temporarily dusted his cheeks as he thought about the cookies he had made in his bag. He was still unsure whether or not he'd have the courage to give them to Sorey and his grandfather.

His mind was distracted from this uncertainty when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Sorry, give me a moment,” he said, pulling it out.

“Nah, it's fine! Who is it?”

“Just my uncle.” He typed a quick reply before hiding the phone away. “It's fine.”

Michael had been questioning where Mikleo was, the latter stating that he was staying at Sorey's house for dinner before going home. He knew that Michael was likely to be annoyed at the short notice – after all, Mikleo hadn't even known he would be having food there so hadn't mentioned it – but he was beyond caring. He'd rather stay away from Michael as much as possible, not to mention that Michael could hardly expect Mikleo to live in utter freedom the majority of the time, then suddenly be pinned down the rare times he wasn't alone.

“We're here!” Sorey exclaimed a few minutes later. Sorey lived in a detached bungalow, which seemed to be a fairly decent size despite it only having one floor. Mikleo thought it was the perfect size for just two people – whilst his house also only had two bedrooms, having an upstairs still made it feel as though it was bigger than it needed to be. He followed Sorey up the path, taking note of how beautifully the flowers in the garden were arranged. A glance at Sorey's messy hair and casual outfit brought a small smirk on his face. There was no way that Sorey was the one who had planted them so neatly. “We're back!” Sorey called as he opened the door, gesturing for Mikleo to follow him.

Once he was inside, Mikleo immediately picked up the scent of spices. It brought him a feeling of both grief and being welcomed – he couldn't remember the last time he had entered a house to smell something being cooked.

“Come on, you can probably smell that he's in the kitchen,” Sorey grinned. “Mind leaving your shoes in the porch?”

Mikleo nodded, placing his shoes down by Sorey's before following him to the kitchen. His eyes inspected the walls as he walked down the hallway. Numerous photographs hung from there – Sorey and his grandfather, a man and a woman Mikleo expected to be Sorey's late parents and Sorey with a group of people who looked like a similar age to him. Mikleo assumed that they were his friends. Sorey caught him inspecting it, and stopped his movements to hover a finger in front of it.

“Dezel, Rose, Alisha, naturally me and, lastly, Sergei,” he said, finger moving along as he said each name. “We go to Ladylake together.”

“They look friendly,” Mikleo commented, though he let out a small chuckle when his eyes landed back on Dezel, who had hair covering his eyes. “Well, I can't really tell with him. It's pretty interesting – his hair colour is just like Zaveid's.”

“Wait, really?”

Mikleo nodded. “Yeah. Must be a trend or something, though Zaveid's letting his go back to its natural brown.”

Feeling guilty over having a pang of jealousy in his chest, Mikleo then followed Sorey the rest of the way to the kitchen.

“Here he is!” Sorey announced in the doorway, waving his hands to Mikleo, who was a little uncertain of what to do with Sorey bringing attention to him. Luckily, Sorey's grandfather was a lot calmer than his grandson, and he smiled softly.

“It's nice to meet you, Mikleo,” he greeted. “I'm Zenrus.”

“It's nice to meet you, too,” Mikleo smiled back, walking over to take the man's hand and shake it.

“It seems as though _someone_ could learn a thing or two from this boy,” Zenrus chuckled, stirring rice after letting go of Mikleo's hand.

“Hey!” Sorey whined. “I'm polite, too!” His face soon broke out into a grin, however. “Are we having curry?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Hell yeah!” Sorey exclaimed, though looked at Mikleo curiously when he began to chuckle softly. “What is it?”

“I just find it funny as I made curry for Michael and I yesterday, that's all.”

“Oh! Are you fine having it again?”

“Absolutely.”

“So you can cook, Mikleo?” Zenrus questioned.

“Yeah, I learned to when I was pretty young.”

“That is another thing Sorey should learn from you.” He chuckled again when Sorey pouted over the comment, folding his arms. “I'm surprised you did not tell me that as well.”

“I only found out about it yesterday.” Sorey turned to Mikleo, smiling. “I've mentioned you a few times, in case you're wondering why he's surprised.”

“O-Oh.” Mikleo couldn't respond with much else. After all, it was hard to imagine him being spoke about in anything but a negative light. The brief response didn't remove Sorey's smile, however. Mikleo was sure that very little could do that.

The meal was gorgeous – if there was one thing Mikleo did boast about, it was his skills with cooking, yet he could definitely learn more from Zenrus. It was no wonder Sorey was always so cheerful living in a house like this. From simply the conversation they had over dinner, it was clear that Zenrus was very wise and caring. It made Mikleo feel a little less upset over how Sorey's parents had also died. At least he had a family member as amazing as this.

“I have fudge for dessert, too!” Sorey exclaimed, only mere minutes after they had finished.

“Sorey, at least let your body _start_ to digest the curry before you eat that,” Mikleo instructed, amused.

“But… You'll have to go soon, and I want you to try it.”

Mikleo's eyes glanced at the time, which read 5:30. Sorey was right – he had already been in Elysia for just over five hours. His heart sank.

“W-Well, you could always save that for a different day,” he mumbled. “As I, uh...”

“You what?”

He could quickly feel heat rising to his face. He reached down for his bag by his feet, trying to not notice Sorey and Zenrus' gazes burning through him. His hand unzipped it and hesitantly reached for the cookies he had made. Then, in a swift motion so he didn't change his mind, he grabbed the bag of them and placed them onto the table, unable to meet either of their eyes.

“I – well, I wanted to thank you for inviting me here, and now for the food as well. So I, well...”

“You _made_ these?!” Sorey asked excitedly, scooping the bag into his hand. The bag was covering a small blue box with chocolate chip cookies piled on top of each other, the top of the bag tied with matching ribbon. His grin grew at Mikleo's nod. “This is awesome! I'm trying one right now!”

Neither Mikleo nor Zenrus stopped him, and both were glad they didn't due to the expression which broke out on his face. It was utter bliss, an appreciative sound muffled in his mouth.

“These are _so_ good! Thank you!”

“It's the least I could do.”

“Here, Gramps, try one!”

Zenrus took one out of the bag, taking a generous bite out of it. A similar expression was written on his face, smiling gratefully at Mikleo. “They're delicious. Thank you, Mikleo, this was very thoughtful of you.”

“It's really not a problem,” Mikleo responded, smiling warmly at the praise he was receiving. He then felt guilty as he looked at the time again. “I really should get going, before Michael starts questioning why I'm taking so long.”

“Awh, at least take a cookie!”

Mikleo laughed lightly over Sorey's words, shaking his head. “It's fine, you two can have them. I have some more for Michael and I at home.”

“All right, I'll walk you to the station so you don't get lost.”

Mikleo smiled, “Thank you.” He was certain that he would have been able to find the station easily enough on his own, but he definitely wasn't declining that extra time with Sorey. It was surprising that such an introverted person was enjoying someone's company this much.

The sun had set by the time they reached the station, which made Sorey seem a bit uneasy.

“Are you fine with getting home in the dark?” he asked, sitting down next to Mikleo as they waited for the train to arrive.

“Yeah, I've travelled in it a few times.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Really, thank you again for this. I really needed it.”

“No need to thank me.” Sorey then laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “Actually, I thought I might have been a bit forward, suddenly inviting you here like that and then you coming for dinner.”

“Oh, it was all fine with me.”

“Good. It's just… Well, I can tell there's a lot going on for you right now,” he said. Those kind of words would have usually caused Mikleo to be tense, but today, he was simply intrigued by what Sorey was going to say. “So I really wanted to take you away from that for a few hours, even if it _did_ seem forward. You've looked so happy today, and I'm really glad I could do that.” Mikleo was certain that the smile he received could melt ice. “I don't want to pry on your personal life either, but you can always talk to me if you have to, okay? I'm always here to listen.”

Those kind, reassuring words almost made Mikleo want to say everything right there and then. It might have only been a few weeks since they met, but even after that small period of time, Mikleo felt as though he could truly trust Sorey.

He mentally shook his head, however. This wasn't the time or place. But maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to open up a little more to Sorey over time.

“Thank you,” he responded, smiling gratefully. “I'm here for you, too.”

“No worries! You should meet my friends, too – you know, the ones you saw in that photo.”

“Oh, I don't want to intrude.”

“They really want to meet you,” he grinned. “I know it might be nerve-wrecking to meet them all at once, though… Maybe Alisha and Rose first? You see, it's actually my birthday in a few weeks, so I really want you to meet them before then, so you're not uncomfortable.”

Mikleo's eyes widened a little over how Sorey mentioned Mikleo being there on his birthday so casually. “You… Want me with you all on your birthday?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

“It's just… They're your group of friends, yet you'd want me to be there, too?”

“Of course I would, don't be silly!”

Mikleo was a little stunned. “I just, well, I didn't expect you to want me to be there.”

“Now I'm friends with you, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there!” Sorey exclaimed. “It's on the 10th of December. Hopefully you can make it!”

Mikleo smiled. “I'm sure I will.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “And I'd love to meet your friends.”

Sorey's eyes somehow managed to light up further from those words. “They're going to love you!”

Mikleo opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by his train in the distance. Sighing in disappointment, Mikleo got to his feet.

“That's my cue.”

“Thanks again for coming!” Mikleo was startled by being pulled briefly into a hug. Sorey suddenly felt a lot larger than he was, not to mention that he somehow managed to feel incredibly warm despite the cold air around them.

“It's no problem,” Mikleo said after hesitating, pulling away and walking over to the edge of the platform. “I'll see you on Monday, most likely.”

“I'll bring the fudge!”

Mikleo laughed softly, waving to Sorey through the doors before taking a seat. He was sad that the day together was over, but his spirits were soaring. He was quite certain that nothing could bring them down in this moment in time.

 

* * *

 

 

Marlind always seemed to feel a little frightened in pitch black. He was unsure of whether it was because he was scared of being confronted or simply because of how it appeared. He settled on it being both, finding himself wondering how peaceful Elysia was at night. After all, he hadn't seen much of the night there from the station.

Despite his anxieties, Mikleo got home with no incidents, although he was very well aware that could change inside.

“I'm home,” he called. As he was hanging up his coat, he was quick to lock eyes with Michael, who was peering out of the kitchen.

“I would have appreciated more notice than that,” he said, leaning against the door frame.

“I'm sorry, I didn't actually realise that I'd be staying for dinner.”

“And you didn't just say no?”

“Well, I didn't see much reason to.” Mikleo folded his arms, feeling defensive. “I mean, I can't be expected to put things on hold when you decide to randomly come back.”

“Still, you know how busy I am, especially when I have a signing. It's part of your stay here to help me out whilst I'm here.”

“Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've just had a lot of stress and wanted to be out of Marlind for a while. I'll make it up to you.” He tried to escape then, but Michael's voice stopped him.

“Who exactly _is_ Sorey?”

“Huh?” Mikleo said confusedly, turning around to face his uncle. “My friend…?”

“Just a friend?”

“I'm fairly certain that I would know if he wasn't.”

“It just seems a bit strange, that's all. I mean, you bake for the guy, you stay for dinner after spending hours together… I bet he even bought you lunch, didn't he?”

“Well yeah, but that's only because –”

“It sounds a bit more like you had a date to me.”

Mikleo's cheeks flushed. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“Oh? Your blushing is telling me it's not so ridiculous.”

“It's just embarrassing for you to use that word! It wasn't a date.” Fury was quickly beginning to build up. “And who cares if it was, anyway?”

“You're too young to decide if you're gay or not, so _I_ care.”

“I've literally _never_ had attraction to girls! Don't you get it? How long will it take for that to get into your head?”

“Muse shouldn't have been so soft with you,” Michael snapped. “Look at what it's done. Deciding you were gay at _twelve!_ And we both know what happened from that, don't we?”

A silence fell, both caught in a thick fog of tension. Mikleo's teeth gritted, body shaking from anger. His trembling hands clenched themselves into fists.

“You will never let that go, will you?” he muttered, before his voice heightened into a shout. “You just won't let me move on!”

“It was my sister and your mother, how do you expect either of us to?”

“By just letting go! Just stop blaming me even after all these years!” His voice dropped. “You're not doing either of us any favours. There's no one to blame, so stop using that to deal with your grief.”

He didn't wait for a response, simply choosing to turn his back on Michael and climb up the stairs. There wasn't a shout after him, but he would have ignored it anyway if there was. He slammed his door shut, lying back on his bed with a hand resting on his forehead. The temples were throbbing.

Should he be upset or angry? Perhaps both? He wasn't sure. The only thing he _was_ sure of was that he wanted Michael to be out of here as soon as possible.

“Feeling the same after three years means it's obviously not a phase,” Mikleo muttered to himself. Apparently, Michael didn't see it that way, or at least he acted like he didn't. Mikleo thought that it was perhaps his feminine side he had naturally developed from spending so much time with his mother that Michael suspected to be the cause.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there. He thought that Edna would have messaged him by now, but apparently she thought they might have been still together, or simply was waiting for Mikleo to message her instead. He wanted to, for he still felt happiness over that day. Michael had just put him too on edge to contact someone first.

However, this didn't stop his eyes from lighting up when Sorey's name on his phone screen flashed up.

_'Thank you again for the cookies! Gramps and I maaay have finished them already…'_

Mikleo laughed softly, eyes drifting to the time. _'It's only been_ _just under two hours.'_

_'But they were so good! We loved them_ _♪_ _'_

_'I'm glad to hear it. I'll have to make something else for you sometime.'_

_':D Really?! That would be awesome! I'm so excited~ Oh, also, I was curious about the compatibility of the Dragon and Snake, and check these out!_

_They are born to be a couple, and they can build a good and happy family. Dragons give a lot of support and guidance to Tigers and Snakes, and they get tenderness and care in return. Sharing similar interests and hobbies, they can be best partners in travel._

_And for you…_

_Their relationship develops through lasting attraction between each other. Both of them like to cooperate to make life better. They both are good at associating, and enjoy a high reputation in life circus. They can form a cosy and harmonious family._

… _Ehh, I just realised that these are LOVE compatibles?! Whoops, I didn't mean to accidentally swoon you…! But see, we're destined to get along!'_

Mikleo wasn't completely certain why he was laughing softly. It could have been from Sorey not realising he was looking at love compatibility, or simply because Mikleo was delighted that Sorey took the time to look this up, their earlier conversation about the Zodiac not leaving his mind.

_'Dragons are destined to swoon the Snake, apparently. Seriously though, this is really interesting. I'm glad that you're interested in this, too.'_

_'Of course I am! It's too cool not to be interested in it ♪ Anyway, I'm sorry my swooned Snake, but I have to go revise Biology =.= Wish me luck!'_

_'Good luck. You'll ace the exam.'_

_'As will you with your exams! Have a good evening ♪'_

Once he had placed his phone down, Mikleo realised just how much speaking to Sorey again had eased the negative emotion he had felt from Michael. It was incredible that Sorey could cheer him up when he didn't even realise he was doing so.

It was as though he was in two different worlds; the harsh life he had at home, with a manipulative uncle and homophobic people who sought nothing but sorrow for him. Then there was being brought into Sorey's life, where the sun seemed to shine brighter and everything seemed more hopeful.

He couldn't be more grateful that merely being bumped into on the train had led to him being a part of such a wonderful life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael. Shoo, you pest. Bad. I swear that there is reasoning behind him... Unfair reasoning, but I never write characters as purely black or white.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed a lighter chapter! It gets angsty again next week though, because it's me, and I like my angst. Until then!


	7. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lose one's mind could only result in also losing to an addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reactions to the last chapter really made me smile! I'm glad a couple of you mentioned the Chinese Zodiacs - I was actually inspired to include them from visiting a shop like the one they went to with my mother. It turned out that the DOBs I had already worked out for them matched perfectly!
> 
> Anyway, as you can tell, you might have to prepare for angst. *Uncertainly* enjoy?

Pushing strands of hair away from her face as she peered out of her bedroom window, Rose's lips grew into a smile. Whilst it was a little more windy today, she was enjoying the rare sunshine. Even on days of staying indoors, completing chores and getting through piles of revision, brighter weather still seemed to cause more motivation.

She let out a small sigh when she remembered Lailah's words to her two days prior. She felt unbelievably guilty over the drop in quality with her work. Perhaps she wouldn't have been as such if another teacher had spoken to her, but this was Lailah. It felt wrong to disappoint a teacher as caring as her.

“What's the matter?” said Dezel from next to her, who was resting on her bed with his back against a wall. Sharp senses made him pick up on quiet sighs like the one Rose had released fairly easily.

“I'm just guilty about Lailah.”

“We all have moments when we don't do as well,” he replied, pausing his speech for a moment as he wrote down a definition. “Do you have anything on your mind?”

“No, not really.”

“Still, it happens. Just work harder at it from now on.”

She tried to do just that as the minutes ticked by, but her thoughts were getting distracted again. She took a glance at Dezel, who was rubbing his forehead as he continued his writing. She frowned; he was sure getting a lot of headaches lately.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Rose suggested. She was surprised when Dezel nodded immediately, tossing his book to the side as he grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down quickly. “Dezel...” She hesitated when he turned his head to her. She almost lost her nerve to ask, but remembered Lailah's words about making sure nothing was wrong with him. “Is… Is everything okay?”

“About as okay as it can be when revising Physics.” He let out a small chuckle, but Rose noticed how forced it was. There was no humour there.

“Dezel, I'm being serious,” she responded, voice sounding as though she was pleading a little. “Is anything going on?”

“I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.”

She didn't like how vague the answer was. _'Will'_ be fine? So he wasn't fine _now?_

“Dezel –”

“I said I'm fine, Rose,” Dezel suddenly snapped, the sound causing her to flinch slightly. “Leave it.”

“That's not what you said,” Rose retorted, determined to not let it end like this. “You said you _will_ be fine, not that you _are_ fine.”

“It's still –”

“I don't like you lying to me,” she interrupted, quietly but firmly. “I tell you everything, so why can't you tell me what's going on?”

“I'm… I'm sorry, Rose. I really am.” She knew he meant that; his voice was softer, apologetic. “It's just something I can't really talk about right now. Wait until our exams are over, all right? I'll… I'll see if I can then.”

Rose pondered over this, before nodding. “All right.”

Dezel smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Rose.”

She forced a smile back, though once he looked away, she allowed her face to fall. Whatever was bothering him certainly wasn't exams after those words, but she couldn't just state this aloud. She was learning to not be so forward when she shouldn't be, making sure she didn't make people uncomfortable by being too intrusive on their lives. It was never in a way to harm them. She would _never_ do anything to hurt others on purpose. But even she could admit that sometimes she pushed people a little too far. The last time Alisha had been highly distressed over her worries, she and Rose had ended up temporarily falling out due to how much Rose had pressured her to speak.

She wasn't quite as bad as that now, but she knew she still needed to take a step back sometimes. People could sometimes only speak when they had the courage to. There was no use in causing someone even more trouble by pestering them.

An hour later, Rose had to leave in order to help her mother in the house. She yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs, releasing a sigh as her body relaxed again.

“You know it's bad when you'd rather clean the bathroom than revise,” Rose grinned. She cupped Dezel's cheeks with her hands, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “Though I'd rather stay here with you, obviously.”

“That's good to hear.” Dezel rested his forehead against hers. She was surprised at the sudden tenderness, for Dezel wasn't always one to be affectionate. But a smile still broke out on her face, and he returned it. “I'm sorry I've not been honest with you. But I'm happy that you're looking out for me.”

“Of course I am,” Rose responded, planting a kiss on his head. “I'm always here.” Her gentle smile then grew into a smirk. "But what's with you being all sentimental?"

"I'm  _not_ being sentimental," Dezel retorted, sitting up immediately, causing Rose to laugh. The sound brought a small smile to Dezel's face despite his annoyance.

Their kiss by his front door lingered more than their last one, the delicacy sweet and tender. She beamed at him, giving him a wave before her energetic footsteps took her down the street. Dezel could only stand and stare for a moment before shutting the door. A sigh escaped from him as he climbed back up the stairs to his bedroom.

One day, he'd have to tell her the truth. It was just much easier to fabricate it.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose's worries had eased slightly by Monday. She could still tell that Dezel was troubled, but he at least wasn't secluding himself away from the others. School seemed to provide a good distraction for both of them.

Sorey seemed to be in even higher spirits than usual all day, leaving Rose questioning why until she remembered that there was a chance of him having plans with Mikleo on Saturday. She had been so preoccupied with her concern over Dezel that it had surprisingly slipped her mind.

“So did you go see your boyfriend on Saturday?” she grinned at him at lunch. She, and everyone else, was thankful for them to all be back together, even if it had only been one day which had been different.

“How many times do I have to tell you that he's _not_ my boyfriend?” Sorey questioned, but he couldn't help but smile. “I did. We had a great time!”

“I never thought it would actually get this far,” Dezel admitted. “I take back what I said before.”

“Honestly, neither did I. But we really get along!”

“Please correct me if I'm wrong,” Sergei started, “but if Rose keeps on saying he's your boyfriend, does that mean there's any chance of that happening?”

“I've been wondering the same thing,” Alisha added, eyes curious. “I mean, I don't know… It's just how you act about him.”

Sorey looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“You get excited whenever you know you'll be seeing him.”

“I'm an excitable person anyway, though.”

“She means _really_ excited,” Rose grinned, leaning forward with her head in her hands. “More than you do when you have plans with one of us.”

“Plus, you kind of have this look in your eyes when you talk about him,” Alisha continued slowly. “I've never seen that before.”

“I've got to admit, I'm starting to agree,” Dezel commented.

“So _is_ there any chance of something happening?” Sergei asked.

“Yeah, you haven't answered that, yet!” Rose exclaimed, leaning forward a little bit more, her food abandoned for once.

“I haven't really thought about it. I don't even know his sexuality, so –”

“Yeah, but what if he _does_ like guys, too?”

“Then… I don't know, maybe?” Sorey laughed, scratching the back of his head. “He's great, I've just never tried picturing him as more than a friend.”

“We'll see what happens! God, I want to meet him _so_ badly!”

“I actually want to introduce him to you guys. He just seems to have a lot of anxiety, so I don't want to overwhelm him.” He smiled at Rose and Alisha. “I was talking about him meeting you two, first. Just because Alisha's calm, and Rose is a bit like me.”

“That's understandable,” Sergei said. “Meeting all of us at once wouldput a lot of pressure on him.”

“When are you thinking of arranging this?” Alisha asked.

“This Saturday, maybe?” Sorey suggested.

“I'm free then,” she smiled, turning to Rose. “What about you?”

“I most certainly am!”

“I'll talk to him about it later, then,” Sorey said, smiling. His mind wandered in that moment, wondering what Mikleo was doing in that moment in time. Sorey hoped that he was smiling too, even if it was over something small. After all, that smile needed to be shared with the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Only Mikleo wasn't smiling.

It was only natural that life would grant him despair following happiness – after all, the stars never seemed to be aligned for him. He had gotten used to joy never lasting for long, yet Sorey had been different. The joy that they had shared seemed as though it would never disappear, arising emotion that Mikleo had thought for a long time was impossible.

But the joy faded, as desperately as Mikleo had wanted it to stay.

Sunday had brought thick tension which felt suffocating. He knew that Michael would have left on this day if the train times weren't more awkward on Sundays. Mikleo would have preferred being alone a great deal more than being with Michael during this tense atmosphere. Even speaking to Edna, Eizen and Zaveid, who were consistently showering him with questions about his day with Sorey, weren't enough of a distraction.

He wanted to apologise, knowing why Michael had gotten angry. But how could he, with what had been bellowed at him? He already blamed himself enough without Michael doing so, too. That enough on its own was a grudge.

It wasn't long on this day before his fingers were itching to pick up a blade. He wasn't even sure why – frustration, perhaps? Anger? Merely needing a distraction? Sometimes, there didn't have to be a reason. Addictions are not something which are easy to understand. They affect people differently, some able to fight them well, others not so much. Mikleo wasn't sure which category he belonged to. All he knew was that the clearer his body became, the more intense the urges were. A few weeks could heal well, and whilst Mikleo should have been happy, he certainly wasn't as such as he trailed a finger over scars on his wrist.

He still pulled through the day, keeping to himself in his room away from Michael to try studying. Luckily, he wasn't disturbed. Perhaps, _just_ perhaps, Michael was also regretting his words.

Then Monday morning came, with Michael packing his things with no warning. It's not as though Mikleo needed that warning – after all, Michael usually didn't stay for more than a couple of days at the most. Still, it hurt a little that Michael hadn't tried to reconcile before he decided to leave.

 _'I didn't exactly try to either, though,'_ Mikleo had thought to himself as Michael heaved his suitcase down the stairs. There were a few exchanged words, before Michael was gone without a trace.

Mikleo thought what hurt the most about this visit, even more so than the harsh words thrown at him, was not being asked how he was. He'd had a bruise on his face, yet all it caused was a comment about his 'phase'. One simple 'how are you?' was apparently too much of a burden.

So despite how guilty he felt over his dropped mood after his wonderful time with Sorey, Mikleo was already having enough of the day by the time lunch had came.

He climbed the stairs up to the roof as usual, feeling unsettled by a strange feeling of dread. Unsure of exactly why he was feeling as such, he settled down cross-legged on the roof, trying to shove the feeling to one side. Perhaps it was everything running through his brain that was causing him to feel this way.

Only it turned out not to be. He had to hold in a scream of frustration when he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to hear in that second.

“Oh, so _this_ is where you go?”

His eyes fell on Lunarre, who was sliding through the doorway with Symonne. They were alone today, but it wasn't as though that mattered. The two of them were the only ones Mikleo ever cared about.

“Unless I'm some kind of astral projection, then yes, it is,” Mikleo stated calmly, but his heart was beginning to beat a little faster. How did they find him here? He had been fine for the months he had been climbing the stairs. Perhaps he had just been unlucky enough to be seen this time around.

Lunarre laughed. “Heh, that was a funny one. Almost as funny as you trailing up here by yourself.”

“I guess self-harming faggots don't tend to have any friends,” Symonne commented, voice as cold as ever.

“Much to your surprise, I do actually have friends,” Mikleo corrected her. “It's just that the meaningless people who go here, such as yourselves, aren't exactly the kind of people I care to be friends with.”

“ _We're_ meaningless?” Lunarre laughed. “Ha! What about you? Trailing up here by yourself, never saying anything to anyone. You're like a ghost.”

“Better to be a ghost than someone too pathetic to deal with their problems in any other way than bullying others.”

Mikleo hadn't expected his words to strike a nerve in Lunarre as much as they did. He walked over, bending down to grab Mikleo by the collar of his coat, pulling him roughly onto his feet. “What do you know?” he said lowly, a surprising voice for someone who usually spoke loudly. “Acting as though you know everything.”

“Seems like I said something you didn't want to hear.”

Symonne stepped in. “I think you have no right to judge others on their coping mechanisms when you have yours,” she said quietly, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Relapsed, yet?”

 _'No,'_ Mikleo said silently. _'Don't talk about that.'_

“Have you ever thought that he might be a masochist or something?” Lunarre asked, voice returning to normal as he laughed. “Maybe he likes the pain.”

He did, but not in the way that Lunarre was thinking about. It was more of a craving than anything else. The world fading as he watched the blood in sickening fascination, the stinging curing the numbness even for a short while.

The pain was likeable. But simultaneously, it was hated.

“That could be why he never fights back,” Symonne added.

How could he fight back physically, when he knew what the answer would be? Their size difference was laughable, and it was popular knowledge that Lunarre was a skilled fighter. He didn't fight back when words weren't used because he knew how pointless it was, how it would leave him in a worst state than if he didn't try to fight back.

He gasped loudly suddenly at a knee being plunged into his stomach, coughing as he fell down onto one knee. Laughing, Lunarre gripped onto his face, eyes piercing into his.

“See? Nothing but weak.”

He was pushed to the side, hand grazing painfully as it slid across the concrete beneath him. Anger welled up inside his chest, but he forced himself not to let it go as the two walked away, having thought that was a good place to end their session. He glanced at his hand, not fazed by the couple of beads of blood which had formed from the impact against the floor. He gulped, quickly feeling his mind losing itself.

 _'Do it. Just do it. It'll help. Don't you remember how_ good _it felt, the last time you did it?'_

His eyes were blind, all sensibility vanished. He got to his feet, suddenly feeling numb, his face expressionless. He picked up his bag off the floor, not noticing the pain it caused in his cut hand, and made his way across the rooftop.

Not here. If they came back and saw him, he would never live it down. Ever.

The sounds of the people in the corridors fell on deaf ears. He took no note of their words, or even what their voices sounded like; they all swirled into one, meaningless. He pushed open the door to the toilets, no one watching him as he opened a cubicle door and slid the lock across, back leaning against the cubicle's wall. He rummaged through his bag – there had to be something, _anything_ in there. He'd go crazy otherwise.

He scooped out a pencil sharpener from inside a case. No, that wouldn't do. He didn't have enough time to try and get the blade out.

 _'Come on, come on…'_ he repeated in his mind. In this time, he could have rationalised his thoughts, but he was far too gone for that. Nothing else mattered.

He then pulled out a pair of scissors from inside his pencil case, brand new and hadn't yet been used for anything else. How pitiful it was that this was the one thing they'd be used for first.

Gripping its handle so tightly that his knuckles turned a ghostly white, he pulled up his sleeve and glided the edge of the scissors' blade across the inside of his forearm, holding in a sigh of relief from the stinging which he had been yearning for. But the blade wasn't sharp enough; all it caused was a scratch against his skin, the most it would likely do would be turning red and fading in a matter of a couple of days. And so, he quickened the motion the second time around. The result was much more satisfying; even if it wasn't much, it still caused blood to seep through.

Just one more turned to two, and two to three, before his hand seemed to freeze on its own, mind coming back to reality. What was he doing? Why was he doing this, when he had promised his friends that he wouldn't?

For just how long would he keep on failing?

His head leaned back against the cubicle wall, arm falling down lifelessly. His breaths were uneven, forehead damp from sweat. He _knew_ this would happen. Momentary relief before the realisation of his actions came crashing down. So why did he do this again? Why did he _always_ have to fail?

“Damn it all,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed a long length of toilet paper and wrapped it around his arm. The drops of blood which managed to seep through pleased him, leaving him feeling disgusted with himself. It was sick. _He_ was sick.

The school bell ringing for the first afternoon class startled him. He yanked his sleeve down, unlocked the cubicle and hurried out, feeling as though eyes were burning through him when in reality, no one was paying attention.

Many never did, which was both a blessing and a curse.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day passed by, Sorey found his excitement building again. He was looking forward to Mikleo potentially meeting Alisha and Rose and was certain the three would get along. His eyes kept glancing at the time, wanting to simply message him right there and then, but speaking to him in person felt much better than speaking over text.

The Saturday they spent together had been wonderful. Sorey had never seen Mikleo be so carefree before, so _open._ He laughed and spoke without a hint of anxiety. You wouldn't have expected that it was the same person who could seem so insecure on the train, body hunched over in an effort to appear small. It was a startling contrast, but Sorey was glad that he had been able to see the calmer, relaxed side to Mikleo.

A smile always grew on his face as well when he realised that Mikleo's hours of basking in happiness was because he had been with Sorey in Elysia.

The final bell of the day couldn't have arrived fast enough. Sorey, as he so often did when he hoped to see Mikleo on the way home, left in a rush to get there quickly. Only when he arrived at the train station, he was filled with utter disappointment.

His eyes scanned the station, hoping to find a glimpse of that extraordinary hair, but it was nowhere to be found. Sorey's heart sank a little. It was understandable Mikleo wasn't here everyday, and yet Sorey was still concerned. He settled down on a seat, pulling out his phone to check for messages. Sudden hope hit him when he saw he had one, but it turned out to just be from his service provider.

His finger tapped onto their conversation, ready to type out a message to him, but he stopped himself momentarily. Mikleo never said he was certainly going to be in Ladylake today, just that it was likely. Perhaps he had to see Michael off, or simply didn't want to travel. Sorey could have been overreacting.

But worry was quickly taking over him. One message couldn't hurt, right?

 _'Hey Mikleo!_ _♪_ _I just wanted to make sure you're okay.'_

He didn't receive a reply before his train arrived, leaving him sitting and looking out of the window with a finger tapping against his leg.

 _'He's probably just preoccupied with something else,'_ he thought to himself. _'There's nothing to worry about.'_

Yet he still couldn't stop the anxiety which was building up in his chest.

However, just a minute after he had arrived in Elysia, his phone had vibrated in his pocket, startling him slightly. He fumbled it out of his pocket, sighing quietly in relief at Mikleo's name on his screen. But the relief soon vanished at the reply.

_'I don't know if I am, but how are you?'_

The avoidance of talking about himself was painfully obvious, so much so that Sorey wasn't sure how to respond. Push him into talking to see if he could be helped, or ignore it so that Mikleo wasn't pressured.

_'I'm fine! Just got in Elysia now. Do you need to talk about anything?'_

That seemed reasonable. He'd rather give Mikleo the option as opposed to push limited options onto him.

_'That's good to hear. And I don't know if talking will help. But thank you, Sorey. I really do appreciate it.'_

_'No need to thank me! That's what friends are for, right?'_

_'That's true.'_

There was a moment after the short message where Mikleo had been typing, before it stopped, as though Mikleo had changed his mind. Thinking it might have been best to let Mikleo come to him if needed, he put his phone away. He couldn't help but feel guilty about doing so.

Apparently, this showed, for he was questioned about it as soon as he arrived home.

“Why do you look so down?” Zenrus asked, who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

“Something's bothering Mikleo, that's all,” Sorey said, leaning against the kitchen worktop with his hands held onto it either side of him. “I wish he'd tell me what it was.”

“He will eventually,” Zenrus replied, smiling. “I am certain of that. He simply needs a little more time to feel as though he can open up to you.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “He did seem very comfortable around you on Saturday, whilst he was in high spirits. I suppose he is the kind of boy who does not feel like he is in the way when the mood is positive, but hates relying on people when he is not well.”

“Yeah, that's probably true,” Sorey responded thoughtfully. “I just really want to know what's bothering him. At least he knows I'm there for him, though.”

Zenrus' smile grew. “That in itself would be appreciated by him. And I feel happy for you that you are this willing to be by his side.”

“Why happy for me?”

“It is because he seems to be doing you a world of good.”

Sorey blinked. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You have always been joyful, but recently, it is as though you have more of a reason to be. On Saturday, it was as though nothing could ever bring you down. You like helping people, not to mention that you both get along well. I am glad you met him.”

“Thank you, Gramps,” Sorey said softly. “I appreciate that.”

“No need to thank me. Now, how about we order a takeaway? I'm feeling a little too run down again for cooking, and I do not trust you to cook for me.”

“Hey!” he whined. “I'm not _that_ bad!”

Zenrus smiled, amused. “I'm just avoiding food poisoning, that is all.”

Huffing, Sorey grabbed a menu for an Indian takeaway off a clipboard in the kitchen. “I'm insulted.”

“The truth sometimes hurts.”

Sorey couldn't help but laugh as he brought the menu over to the kitchen island, eyes scanning the choices but not completely absorbing what was written there. His mind was replaying Zenrus' words to him over in his mind, bringing warmth to his chest the more he thought about it.

Then somehow, whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive, his thoughts drifted to the conversation he'd had at school about Mikleo.

“… _you kind of have this look in your eyes when you talk about him. I've never seen that before.”_

A smile grew on his face. Maybe he _was_ starting to develop a crush on him, after all. It wasn't difficult at all to admit.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey was sat up late into the night without realising. Zenrus' words to him had eased his concern over Mikleo, so whilst it was still there a little, it wasn't what caused him to stay up. After revising a couple of topics he had been dreading reading over, he had decided to reward himself by reading one of his favourite books, another one from the same author as the Celestial Record.

Sorey suddenly sat up straighter, eyes growing wide when a realisation came to him. He was certain that Mikleo had mentioned at one point that his surname was Rulay, and Sorey already knew that his uncle was called Michael.

He closed the book to look at the name on the cover, despite how he knew that it already read _'Michael Rulay'._ With how negatively Mikleo seemed to feel towards his uncle, Sorey could see now why exactly he had seemed so conflicted and uncomfortable in regards to the Celestial Record. He must have been a fan of his uncle's writing, yet didn't get along with the man himself.

Now Mikleo was on his mind again, his eyes didn't pick up the words on the page properly, the letters blurring together a little. Sorey sighed, closing the book. He knew it was useless to try if he was distracted once again.

Though his eyes shifted to his bedside table when he noticed his phone screen light up. He expected a message, perhaps from Rose panicking over late night Maths revision, but he was surprised to find that Mikleo was calling him. A mixture of relief and worry washing over him, he picked up the phone and answered the call immediately.

“Hey, Mikleo,” he greeted. “Everything okay?”

“ _I – sorry it's late, I just...”_

Sorey's heart sank a little over how hoarse the voice sounded, as though he might have been crying for a long period of time. His eyes glanced over at a clock in his room, seeing that it was 12:00am. Alisha was going to kill him at school tomorrow, but now he had bigger priorities.

“It's all right, I was awake anyway. What's the matter?”

“ _I...”_ There was a terrible pause, a small sniffle – Sorey wondered if it was the aftermaths of crying or whether he was still doing so. _“It's been a rough day.”_

“Is Michael still there?”

“ _He left without any warning.”_

Anger began to surge through Sorey, but he tried his best to keep his voice calm. “I'm sorry.”

“ _It's fine. I mean, it hurts, but not as much as...”_

Mikleo's words drifted off, leaving them both in silence.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Sorey asked. His voice was almost pleading, begging Mikleo to say _anything_ which could let Sorey help.

“ _I don't know how to say it like this.”_ Mikleo's voice was barely above a whisper. _“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called –”_

“It's fine!” Sorey exclaimed, desperate for Mikleo to not hang up. “Really, it's fine. I'm glad that you called me. Have you spoken to your friends at all?”

“ _Edna briefly, but not about this. I… They always tell me to talk to them, but they live so far away, and I just...”_ There was a pause, as though Mikleo was trying to think of how to express himself. _“I miss them a lot, and I feel as though expressing myself to them will just make me feel lonelier.”_

“I can understand that.”

“ _But you're a lot closer, and...”_ Mikleo let out a small laugh. _“I thought hearing your voice would help me. It has a little.”_

“I haven't said anything to help your problems, though...”

“ _You don't have to, really. Your care is enough.”_ Another pause. _“Plus, I haven't even told you enough about myself for you to know what to help with. I'm sorry about that.”_

“It's fine, I understand that it's personal!” Sorey exclaimed reassuringly. “I _would_ like you to open up to me more, but I know that it's not easy.”

“ _Thank you for being so understanding. Really, it means a lot.”_

“No worries! Will you be in Ladylake tomorrow?”

“ _I think so.”_

“Good, because I think someone needs a hug.”

There was a small laugh. Even if it was a little forced, Sorey was still glad to hear it. _“Maybe. This… This might sound weird, but I wish you were here right now.”_

“Nah, that's not weird.” If only Mikleo knew just how much hearing those words meant to Sorey, but it wasn't something he felt as though he could express.

“ _Everything just seems different around you. I'm really grateful for that, and...”_ Mikleo cleared his throat. _“I – I don't know. I just feel lucky to have you as a friend.”_

“Are early morning phone calls with sentimental comments your thing?” Sorey teased. He could hear Mikleo's embarrassment clearly when he spoke again.

“ _I-It's not! Ugh, you're so infuriating.”_

“I thought you adored me?”

“ _You're_ still _infuriating.”_

Sorey's heart grew a little warm at how Mikleo didn't deny any adoration. “I'm insulted. Really though Mikleo, I'm glad you feel that way. I feel lucky to have you as a friend, too.”

Mikleo sounded amused when he spoke, despite the words he used. _“You must be insane.”_

“That's not going to make me feel any differently!”

“ _Definitely insane.”_ He then let out a yawn, which Sorey chuckled at softly.

“Maybe you should go to bed.”

“ _Probably. I've calmed down a lot. Thank you for listening, Sorey. I'm sorry for keeping you.”_

“It's fine, don't worry about it! Hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“ _I think you will be. Get to sleep soon, okay? Goodnight.”_

“Sweet dreams!”

Sorey placed the phone down back onto his bedside table. He turned his lamp off, unable to remove his smile from his face as he rested down with his arms behind his head, eyes still open. Utter relief was washing over him now he had heard from Mikleo again, especially from how he had sounded noticeably calmer by the time the call had ended.

Sorey being able to bring a smile to Mikleo's face managed to make him feel as though he could protect him. That thought alone was enough to make his smile even brighter, despite how much Mikleo's pain brought deepest sympathy into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: Make Mikleo happy, PLEASE just make him happy...!  
> Me: Maybe later.
> 
> Really though, that relapse scene really hit incredibly close to home, it was actually a little distressing but enjoyable at the same time. Hopefully it had an impact on you too, even if it was just a little.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. The Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo finally opens up to Sorey more about himself, followed by him meeting Alisha and Rose on the upcoming weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so glad to hear your feedback on the relapse scene! Whilst trying not to sound sadistic, I was hoping that it would cause hurt - after all, it's a very serious and emotional issue. I'm glad that I pulled it off!
> 
> This chapter is longer than the others have been. I hope you enjoy it! Please note though that my health is currently very severe, so I apologise for any typos I missed in my last proof reading.

The following morning brought Mikleo the realisation that in his distress, he had ended up falling asleep in his uniform. He let out a sigh, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before checking the time. They widened when he saw that it was 6:30am. Usually after a relapse, he'd be kept up most of the night, the stinging a reminder of his mistakes. Perhaps hearing Sorey's voice before he went to sleep had helped him.

A smile formed on his face from thinking of that name, though he was soon furrowing his eyebrows in thought. There had been something about his dreams last night which he couldn't quite remember.

 _'What happened?'_ he thought to himself. Dreams were rarely something he was able to remember – only nightmares tended to remain in his memories. But an image was hidden somewhere in his mind. Reaching for it mentally, he closed his eyes, wanting to remember at least _something_ about it. After all, happiness from his sleep was so rare. It was natural to be desperate. He was sure he was beginning to remember now, just a little bit more –

“Oh God,” he ended up saying. “Oh God, _no...”_

He leaned forward with his hands covering his mouth, wide eyes peeking over them as heat rose to his cheeks. Why, _why_ had he dreamt of Sorey kissing him?

The dream had felt utterly natural. When he concentrated, he could remember the scenario – Sorey and his friends sitting at a table with Mikleo, laughing and giving Sorey presents. Whilst most of the dream was still unclear, Mikleo could now picture one thing completely.

“ _Thank you, Mikleo!”_ had been the exclamation of Sorey, before he cupped Mikleo's cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

“Why?” Mikleo mumbled to himself, hands now covering his eyes as well, as though he was hiding himself away from the world. Sorey was his _friend,_ dreaming about kissing him was just…

He swallowed, rising up to his feet. Despite being alone, he attempted to do so with his usual grace, but his movements were a little sluggish. He tried to push the images away from his mind as he changed into his spare uniform, but it was entirely unsuccessful. He had to button up his shirt a second time from how badly he had done so initially.

Deciding that perhaps eating breakfast would provide some kind of distraction, he wandered down the stairs. But during the time of toast being cooked, spreading strawberry jam on it after it surprisingly didn't burn and pouring a glass of orange juice, his mind wandering. However, after taking a bite, his heart started to calm down, mind becoming a little less chaotic as he tried to think over this rationally.

Sorey's voice had simply been the last thing he had heard before he fell asleep. That usually played a part in things, right? Thinking about something right before you slept on it? Perhaps Mikleo had simply been too grateful for Sorey's kind words to dream of anything else. A small smile grew on his face over that thought. Sorey's support meant the world and more to him, and to have had that support so late at night brought him unbelievable gratitude. The only thing that could have possibly made it better would have been Sorey to be by his side, to kiss away his –

The glass in his hand was placed down onto the table a little forcefully from that thought, face blushing furiously once again.

Before long, he decided to take a long walk before going to school, deciding that perhaps it was the best thing which could have distracted him. However, as he hovered outside his front door and reached to swipe his keys off their hook, his eyes trailed over the Snake pendant attached to them.

A thumb rubbed gently over its design. Crushes were something that people soon forgot about, he was sure of. He'd never had one before, and he was certain that they didn't usually last for very long. Perhaps that would be the case with him. Simple temporary attraction, nothing more than that.

Though when he thought of Sorey's bright eyes, his cheerful laughter, Mikleo knew that he had every reason to fall for him. The thought over doing so was both exciting and terrifying all at once.

After all, as much as Mikleo wanted him to be in it, Sorey was best to stay as far away from his chaotic life as possible, not get even closer. He'd only get hurt that way.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo was affected by anxiety the whole day. Feeling unsafe about going to the roof now that Lunarre and Symonne knew he went there, he ventured outside instead, wandering as he took small bites of a chicken wrap. This was still nice – whilst the weather was cold, it was more refreshing than being indoors. Sometimes, the closed spaces of the school could leave him feeling cramped and uncomfortable, the feeling of an inability to escape weighing down on him. Breathing in the fresh air around him made him feel much more free, even if that was the exact opposite of what he was.

He had still yet to tell his friends about his relapse. He knew that they wouldn't judge him or snap at him for it – their reactions were always quite the opposite. It was just hard to admit something so harsh to them. Relapsing felt like he was betraying them, even if that wasn't the case.

Still, his thoughts were brightened by the thought of seeing Sorey. Even with how thinking of the dream caused his face to burn, nothing could stop that excitement. He felt guilty over potentially making him worry the previous day and for calling him so late at night, despite how Sorey had encouraged him that he hadn't minded.

Time ticked by slowly, but soon, it was the end of the day. He was quick to leave the school, wanting to avoid any encounters and doing so successfully. His body temperature had dropped considerably by the time he had made it to the station. It was clear that December would arrive in just a matter of a couple of days, and he was grateful that he didn't have a very long wait for his train. The journey was strangely tiresome; the time sitting gave him chance for his mind to think over the rush of contrasting emotions over the last few days. Being forced to experience their intensity in such a small amount of time definitely was exhausting.

Despite his sudden increase of tiredness, he still took his usual visit to his mother's grave before returning to the station. He wanted to buy flowers for her, but sank when he looked into his wallet. He had enough, but he had to take other things into account. Michael's warning about him watching over the money he had earned over the summer was sinking into his brain by now, realising that he _did_ have a point. Money could run shorter than expected, especially how flowers weren't exactly inexpensive, and he had surely bought many bouquets of them since the start of his visits to her grave.

He mumbled an apology over not bringing her something again, mind thinking over how he might have been if she was still here. Would he be less terrified of the thought of his crush on Sorey? Would he be less affected by the words of others, not allowing himself to relapse? They were answers which couldn't be answered by anyone but himself. He was certain that if she was still here, he'd be much better off. He'd have an adult to look up to, one he actually knew truly cared. But then again, it didn't matter how her death had affected him. It was selfish to think that way. What was cruel was how she had died before truly being able to live her life to the fullest. Many years were snatched away from her, something which was completely undeserving to someone who had been so pure.

He wiped away a single tear from his eye before deciding to go to the station. He took a small detour this time, taking in the sight of buildings he hadn't seen before. It was a shame that he never spent much time here – the architecture of the city was astonishing. His visits had simply been limited to the train station and the cemetery, rarely venturing outside of this usual route.

“Mikleo?” a voice suddenly called from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts. A smile grew immediately on his face from that voice, however. He turned, eyes landing on Sorey jogging up to him. He was glad to see that he wasn't appearing to be exhausted from being kept up last night, his body still bursting with just as much energy as ever. “I knew it was you! I've never seen you going this way before.”

“Yeah, I took a different route,” Mikleo responded as he waited for Sorey to catch up.

“Must have been fate!” Sorey exclaimed. His expression grew soft and concerned as they began to walk side-by-side. “How are you now?”

Mikleo shrugged. “It's often hard to tell.”

Sorey's eyebrows furrowed, a hand squeezing Mikleo's upper arm. “I'm here to talk, remember?”

Of course Mikleo remembered. It was taking everything he had to keep his walls up and stop himself from blurting everything out to Sorey. Every struggle, every secret he kept bottled up inside, his fears, his worries – it all seemed to linger on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spilled.

But he merely smiled. “I know, thank you.”

Despite him still smiling softly, Sorey seemed a little disappointed over that answer. Mikleo couldn't blame him. After all, in just a couple of days, it would have been a month since they met – Mikleo was still closing himself off, almost as though as they were simply acquaintances as opposed to friends.

That expressed disappointed made Mikleo feel guilty. Sorey just wanted to help, give advice he knew would be useful – yet how could he do as such if he had no idea what was going on? He was constantly in the dark, unaware of everything except the odd thing Mikleo accidentally revealed, such as him living alone. Confessing something properly and expressing himself was something which Sorey still hadn't had Mikleo do.

The desperation to now just say _something,_ even if it was just one tiny thing, was building up inside his chest. Did Sorey want him to do as such, or was his words about Mikleo being able to talk about himself simply kindness?

He bit his lip, hating how uncertain he felt. Sorey took notice of this, growing concerned. “You okay?” he asked.

“I just...” Mikleo's words drifted off for a moment. Surely that concern showed just how much Sorey wanted Mikleo to be honest? Eventually, he decided to stop contemplating the situation and just say something, before he regretted not doing so. “I… I want to talk about something which has probably been worrying you.”

Sorey's posture seemed to straighten a little as he readied himself to listen. “What is it?”

“The cut I had on my lip when you first saw me. And the bruise.” Sorey didn't respond by words, but his eyes encouraged Mikleo to continue. “I think you might be thinking it's Michael. It's not. He _has_ hit me before, but not frequently. It's rare that he does that.”

Sorey still had anger building over how Michael would hurt Mikleo at all, even if it wasn't very frequently. “I'm still sorry about how Michael has treated you.”

“It's fine, really. He hasn't done that for a long time. It was mostly after my mother died.” He swallowed over those two words. “But what you've seen was from other people. Bullies, if you want a word to call them.”

“How...” Sorey paused, looking pained. “How could someone think of bullying _you?_ I mean, it's awful anyway, but someone as amazing as you...”

Despite their topic of conversation, Mikleo couldn't help but smile over the word Sorey used to describe him. But then it faded, his head hanging low. “There's always reasons. I just have more of them than other people.”

Sorey didn't seem sure whether or not to ask what these reasons were. They were silent for a couple of minutes as they arrived at the station, both sitting down on the side leading to Elysia. He pursed his lips, considering his words. “I really can't imagine any reasons for someone to be horrible to you,” he eventually said, words etched in sincerity. He watched as Mikleo looked down at the hands resting on his lap. This insecure form hurt Sorey whenever it returned.

“I can assure you that there are.” He didn't know how to continue, but tried to push himself to – surely someone as caring and understanding as Sorey wouldn't judge him for this? “Some people just can't let the knowledge of someone being gay slide,” he said quietly, not able to look at Sorey. He felt ashamed, but what for? Was it over his sexuality itself, or more how he felt so insecure about it?

“So you're –”

“Yeah.” Mikleo's hands clenched into fists, a humourless chuckle escaping him. “And trust me, not many people accept that I am.”

His head rose over Sorey's hand resting on his shoulder, meeting hurt eyes. In fact, Mikleo was surprised over just how large this extent of hurt was. He never thought he'd see that from Sorey. “I accept you,” he said, before laughing lightly. “It'd be hypocritical of me not to if I didn't.”

Mikleo's eyes widened, having not expected that response. They then fell back onto his lap, teeth biting his lip, hoping there wasn't a blush on his cheeks. Knowing that information was _not_ helping with his crush.

“What's it like for you?” he asked, voice fairly quiet.

Sorey seemed hesitant to speak, as though he didn't want to worsen Mikleo's pain by saying the truth. “I couldn't ask for people to understand it better,” he murmured. “Elysia is accepting of everything, Gramps knew before I did, my friends understand too – Rose herself is bisexual, after all. My school is pretty accepting, too.” There seemed to be fury in Sorey's voice by now. “That's why I don't understand how it's not like that for you.”

Mikleo smiled sadly, meeting Sorey's eyes for a moment. “Because I'm unlucky, and we live in two completely different worlds.”

He looked away once he said those words, letting out a small sigh. He was startled when an arm around his shoulders brought him a little closer, head resting on Sorey's shoulder.

“You're welcome in mine,” Sorey said quietly. Mikleo smiled. It was more than he could wish for to at least be a part of it.

“It's amazing how you can be this kind to me,” he said. “After all, I'm just…”

“I don't think you can be 'just' anything.”

“Unfortunately, other people don't see it that way.” He sat up somewhat reluctantly, but he knew his heart would continue pounding from being so close. “There's other reasons why someone would dislike me.” Sorey noticed that Mikleo's hand sub-consciously rubbed lightly over his arm, which was quick to rise concern. But he didn't comment, knowing how intrusive it would be to do so.

“Those people don't know what they're missing out on,” he said instead. “After all, I definitely don't want to let you go, now.”

Mikleo ended up smiling again from those words. He wasn't able to form words himself to show gratitude, but that smile was enough on its own.

They were sitting on the train soon after, both finding strange relief in how it was late, for it gave them that little bit of extra time. For the first few minutes, they sat in a silence which was fairly peaceful. Despite how much he had been scared to confess about anything. Mikleo was starting to feel relieved that he at least opened up about _something_ to Sorey. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even if it was just a small amount. As for Sorey, he was grateful that Mikleo had told him something. It took a lot of trust and bravery to talk about something so hurtful. He _did_ want to convince Mikleo to tell someone about it, and he would likely do so before long, but he was certain of what the answer would be. He also understood that things weren't always quite so simple. They couldn't always be solved easily.

“So, about you meeting Rose and Alisha,” he spoke up before long. “They really want to meet you as well. We're thinking that Saturday would be a good day, if you're up for that?”

Mikleo smiled at the suggestion. “That sounds like a good idea. I haven't been able to see much of Ladylake. Plus, it'd be nice to meet them both.”

“I'll ask them about specifics tomorrow and let you know!” Sorey grinned enthusiastically. “Only our mock exams start next week… You sure you're okay to come out on the weekend?”

Mikleo nodded. “Yeah, I've been revising a lot, so a day off wouldn't hurt.”

“Same here! I'm really excited now.”

“I am too.”

The smile on Mikleo's face remained for a while. No matter what happens, he could always count on Sorey to bring him joy. He had no idea how he was lucky enough to meet someone so special.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, a time for the afternoon had been arranged. Due to both Alisha and Rose living in Ladylake, they met up first, both rather excited as they walked to the train station. Rose's steps were particularly energetic.

“I'd much rather choose this over maths revision!”

“You _have_ done some, right?” Alisha asked.

“Of course! I'm just saying.”

Alisha smiled in relief. The last thing she wanted was for Rose to get behind, especially with exams coming up. The two sat down at the station to wait for the boys, grateful that they were able to get seats due to how crowded the station was. The bustle of people's chatter, calls to each other and suitcases being pulled along the ground filled the station with noise, though luckily, it was a little quieter where they were sat.

“How's Dezel doing?” she asked, feeling crestfallen when Rose frowned.

“Not any better.”

“He's still not telling you anything?”

She shook her head. “He said he'd try to after exams. I… Alisha, what if it's something serious?”

“What do you think it could be?” Alisha questioned, trying to remain calm and ready to rationalise Rose's answer.

“I don't know. He hasn't given me any clues.” Rose sighed, rubbing her neck. “It's strange. He keeps wanting me to be with him, yet he's always ready to say he can't see me when _he's_ busy… You don't think he's losing interest in me, do you?”

Alisha's eyes widened. “But you just said he wants to be with you a lot.”

“What if that's just a cover-up until he knows how to tell me?” She let out a laugh. “I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous.”

“Don't apologise, I'm always happy to listen to your worries,” Alisha said reassuringly. “After all, you've always listened to mine.”

Rose managed to smile then, eyes appearing a little brighter. “That's what best friends do.” She sat up straighter. “Sorry for being all gloomy! I'll forget about it for now. I don't want to depress poor Mikleo, after all.”

Shortly after those words, there was a call in the distance.

“Alisha, Rose!”

“Ah, it's Sorey!” Alisha exclaimed happily, waving to him.

“Hey!” Rose grinned once he had approached. “How long until your boyfriend gets here?”

“Just a couple of minutes,” Sorey responded. “ _Please_ don't call him that when he's here, Rose.”

“Awh, it's so tempting after you telling us he's gay...” Rose whined. Sorey couldn't help letting the information slip; he left out why he had been told and the awful truths which lay around it, but due to his friends being able to tell about his growing crush before he knew about it himself, he thought the information would bring them joy. It certainly had, _especially_ with Rose. “But I won't, I promise. I'm on my best behaviour!”

Sorey smiled. “Thank you.”

A minute later, Mikleo's train pulled up. Alisha and Rose were waiting in anticipation, trying to peer over heads to spot the silvery hair. Soon enough, there it was. He passed through the crowd, the rest of him coming into view. It would likely be a nerve-wrecking thing to have three pairs of eyes stare at him at once; Alisha was mentally applying Sorey's description of Mikleo to what she saw, Rose was saying something about how small he was and Sorey was quite simply appreciating how great skinny jeans worked for Mikleo's legs.

He snapped out what he could have only described as a trance, waving to Mikleo with a wide grin. “Hey, Mikleo! Over here!”

“Good afternoon,” Mikleo smiled as he walked over, nodding in greeting at Alisha and Rose. “It's nice to meet you both.”

“Same to you, Mikleo,” Alisha responded.

“Great to see you!” Rose exclaimed. Mikleo seemed to stare at her for a moment, as though he was putting something together.

“Wait...” he said slowly. “You were at the graveyard that time, weren't you?”

Rose's face began to grow red over the memory. “Uh, yeah, I was...”

“I'm surprised I didn't notice from the photo.” He sounded a little amused.

“Wait, what happened?” Alisha questioned, confused.

“Well I, uh… I recognised Mikleo from Sorey's description of him, and… Yeah.”

“She called out to me.”

“In the middle of a graveyard?” Sorey spluttered. “You didn't tell me _that_ , Rose! _”_

“Time's ticking!” she exclaimed loudly, taking a few long steps forward. Alisha giggled as she ran to catch up, Sorey and Mikleo following from behind.

“Where are we going to first, then?” Mikleo asked.

“How about we show you the waterworks?” Sorey asked. “It's really impressive!”

“Lead the way,” Mikleo smiled, then looked at him curiously. “But hang on… Rose knew about my appearance that day? We barely knew each other then.”

“Well, I got pretty excited over your cuteness and told them about it.”

“More specifically, he said you were like an angel!” Rose informed him over her shoulder. Mikleo blinked, before clearing his throat and turning his head to the side, failing miserably to hide his blush. Rose's grin grew over this, turning to Alisha. “Look at that. He's a complete cutie.”

Alisha smiled at her words, twisting her body around herself. Sorey was saying something quietly to him now, likely something in response to Rose's words, and laughed lightly when Mikleo almost tripped whilst listening. His face only seemed to grow redder, but he was smiling himself now. Alisha turned back, but when she looked at them again a moment later, she saw how they kept glancing at each other, usually missing when the other was looking at them, too. It wasn't just friendly smiles. It was the kind of face saved for someone you had feelings for.

A horrid, twisted feeling seemed to form in Alisha's stomach. She frowned, unfamiliar with this sensation. It felt heavy, looming over her and making her teeth grind. Complete jealousy.

Surprised with herself, she shook her head mentally and kept her eyes fixed forward, trying to erase the awful emotion from her mind. It was about time she truly forgot about him. She knew in the past it wasn't going to work, and she should have known that even more by now. Yet despite this, she couldn't quite shift her jealousy completely. Knowledge and realism weren't taken into consideration when it came to emotions.

Rose noticed the change in demeanour, frowning. She'd have to keep an eye on her; she was convinced that Alisha had moved on. Perhaps Alisha had thought the same. It had to stay that way, otherwise it could put an unbreakable wall in the midst of their friendship group and tarnish her and Sorey's friendship. Some things just couldn't be fixed, and Rose knew from times that Dezel had been jealous that it was an emotion which could have great impact, _especially_ if it evolved into envy.

The four soon made it to the waterworks; a huge wheel with an incredibly intricate design circled itself above water, a small waterfall flowing into the stream. Mikleo stared at it in awe, resting his hands on the railing.

“This is _amazing_ ,” he breathed out, the others joining his side.

“Right?” Sorey grinned. He nudged Mikleo with his elbow. “Water sign?”

“Yes, actually,” Mikleo responded, smiling. “Pisces.”

“Definitely suits you.”

“Here comes Sorey with his astrology again,” Rose said to Alisha. “I bet you that he's only obsessed with it because stars are poetic.”

Alisha giggled. “And we all know what Sorey is like for his poetry.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “I don't. What's this about poetry?”

“I really like it! It's one of the reasons I love English Literature.”

“Just because he likes it though, it doesn't mean that he's _good_ at it,” Rose said, chuckling. “He is _awful_ at poetry.”

“ _Hey!”_ Sorey pouted. “I'm not _awful_ at it.”

“Go on, then,” Mikleo smirked. “Give us a poem.”

“Relate it to water,” Alisha added.

“Prepare to be blown away.” Sorey cleared his throat, resting a hand on Rose's shoulder as he looked into her bright blue eyes. “The young girl's eyes were as blue as the ocean, its waves reflected in –”

“I'm stopping you _right_ there,” she laughed, brushing his hand off her. “Don't you go reciting bad poetry about my beautiful eyes.”

“Awh, I didn't get to the good part!”

“At least you got to use a simile,” Mikleo chuckled.

“Would you like to go and look at more of the city?” Alisha suggested with a smile, changing the subject. “There's lots to see, after all.”

“I'd love to,” Mikleo smiled, following Alisha away from the railing. Rose watched with a small smirk when she followed Sorey's eyes. He seemed to be transfixed by the way Mikleo moved. She could see why – contradictory to his anxiety and lack of confidence in himself, he walked with an air of grace and elegance, an utterly beautiful mask.

“Come on, hurry up,” Mikleo called to them, causing them to speed up their steps. “What were you looking at, anyway?” he added to Sorey.

“Your legs,” Sorey blurted out before he could stop himself. Heat began to rise up to his face as he used laughter to try and calm his embarrassment, a hand scratching the back of his head. Perhaps it had been worth it, though. The shock on Mikleo's face was priceless.

“Idiot,” he mumbled, turning his own red face away from Sorey. Unable to contain herself any longer, Rose burst out laughing, placing her hand down on Alisha's shoulder.

“Man, that was _great!”_ she exclaimed, grinning as she waited to hear Alisha's response. It made her grin falter in an instant.

She simply hummed in agreement, the rare spiteful emotion returning to her eyes, seeming to lack their usual brightness.

 

* * *

 

 

Negative emotions faded away as the afternoon went on. Ladylake was so large, so _incredible_ that neither of them had to spend money to enjoy themselves. Sightseeing was enough with how beautiful the city was. One of Mikleo's particular favourites was the church, which the others agreed was one of Ladylake's finest attractions. For once, he also didn't mind crowds. In fact, strangely enough, he felt utterly calm in them. Perhaps it was because of the company he had, but it might have also been to the atmosphere of the city. Its people appeared to be very polite, and there was happiness in the air. The liveliness seemed to counteract anxiety.

The same feeling of disappointment as last time fell down on him, however, when he realised how quickly time was passing. The others seemed to be just as disappointed over this thought.

“Sure flew by quickly,” Rose commented. 

“I guess that's what happens when you're having fun,” Sorey responded, letting out a sigh. However, his eyes suddenly lit up as an idea popped into his mind. “Hang on! How about you guys sleep over?”

“Your grandfather wouldn't mind on such short notice?” Alisha questioned.

“Nah, of course not!”

She smiled. “Well, I'm up for it.” She turned to Rose. “What about you?”

“Of course!” she said, though her smile faltered for a moment. “Though I _was_ supposed to have Dezel round tonight...” She bit her lip, before settling on a decision, smile returning. “I've seen him a lot lately. I'm sure it'll be fine cancelling once to spend some time with friends instead!”

Sorey grinned, turning to Mikleo. “And what about you?”

“I don't know, I –” He paused before speaking, his voice a little quieter. “I don't want to intrude.”

“You're not intruding! We'd love to have you there.”

“We really would!” Rose added enthusiastically. “It'd give us chance to get to know you better.”

Mikleo hesitated again, contemplating the idea, before he nodded with a smile. “Go on, then. I might as well whilst Michael isn't home to lecture me.”

“Gramps can pick us up, you two can pick up your things –”

“Wait, what about _me_ with that?” Mikleo asked. “I can't really expect your grandfather to drive all the way to Marlind just for me to pick up stuff.”

“Hm, that's a good point...” Sorey pondered over this before his grin returned. “Just borrow my things, it's fine!”

“All right, that works. Thank you.”

“Get ready for the boyfriend shirt!” Rose said in a rather loud whisper to Alisha.

“Rose, what did I say?” Sorey said with a small sigh, despite how he felt a little amused from Mikleo's eyes drifting away from all three of them with a cough, as though he was pretending he hadn't heard anything.

Fortunately, Alisha and Rose's houses were only about five minutes away from each other. They followed each other inside both of them, whilst Sorey and Mikleo waited outside, both greeting family who came to the door to say hello to them.

“You sure you're okay about this?” Sorey asked as they stood outside of Alisha's house, the second they went to. “You don't have to come if you don't want to. You're not inclined to or anything!”

“No, I want to,” Mikleo said, smiling. “I've always done this with the siblings and Zaveid. I just got a bit nervous because of Alisha and Rose.”

“Not because of me, then?” Sorey joked. He hadn't expected a serious reply, but the words he received still brought him joy.

“I feel comfortable around you. I'm not going to pass up on the opportunity to come to your house again.”

Sorey smiled brightly from that, happiness reflected in his eyes. “I'm glad to hear that.”

Mikleo's smile grew, though apparently slightly embarrassed over his own words, he covered it with his mouth, turning his head away for a moment. Sorey desperately wanted to throw his arms around him then. It seemed as though almost everything he did was utterly adorable.

“All set!” Rose exclaimed, causing Sorey and Mikleo to turn their heads to them. They jogged down the path, both now carrying a sleeping bag and pillow, bags thrown over their shoulders. “Where are we meeting him?”

“Just outside of Ladylake – I want Mikleo to see Lakehaven Heights before we go!” Sorey exclaimed, grinning at him. “The city's surrounded by scenery. It's gorgeous.”

“How much of a walk is it?” he asked, casting a glance at what the two girls were carrying.

“Only ten minutes. But still...” Rose let out a dramatic sigh as they began to walk. “So… Heavy… I might die...”

“I'm not oblivious enough to not take that hint,” Sorey chuckled, holding out a hand to her. “I'll carry something.”

“What a true gentleman!” Rose cried out in mocked delight, before shoving her rucksack and sleeping bag towards him. “Here you go!”

“Rose, now you're only carrying a pillow! Don't be so mean,” Alisha scolded.

“It's fine, I've got it,” Sorey laughed, throwing the rucksack onto his shoulders before placing the sleeping bag on top of his right shoulder. “Though what _do_ you have in here, Rose?”

“My entire knife collection.” Her voice sounded so terrifyingly serious that he decided to drop the subject there and then.

“What about you?” Mikleo asked, turning to Alisha. “Want me to carry anything?”

“Oh – no, you don't have to...” she said. Mikleo didn't turn away, which caused her to smile, reluctantly handing over her sleeping bag. “Thank you, Mikleo.”

“No worries.”

Despite how she had smiled at him, the twisted feeling in her stomach was returning again. But why would she be jealous _now?_ Jealous of Rose? It was merely carrying things for them. Getting jealous over Sorey not doing so for her was so pathetic that she immediately hated herself for it. She shrugged off her jealousy, not catching Rose's watchful eye as they continued walking.

They were soon on the outskirts of Ladylake. Sorey grinned, waving a hand to the side of him.

“What do you think?” he asked, grinning at Mikleo.

“It's magnificent,” Mikleo answered, eyes taking in the wonderful scenery laid before him. The hills in the distance and vast amounts of forestry were lovely enough to take in, as was a waterfall in the distance washing down into a stream, but what truly amazed him was the vast clear waters which surrounded Ladylake. “I've never seen anything like this.”

“We _are_ lucky to live here,” Alisha said, smiling as she followed Mikleo's gaze out onto the water. “It truly is a wonderful place to be.”

A minute later, Zenrus had turned up, welcoming the four friends with a wide smile.

“It's lovely to see you all,” he greeted.

“Thank you for letting us stay on such short notice,” Alisha said as she climbed into the car after Mikleo, sitting in between him and Rose as Sorey took the front seat.

“No need to thank me. You are always welcome.” He turned around to Mikleo, smile never fading. “That goes for the new member of your group, too.”

Mikleo's was filled with unbelievable emotion from those words. Finally, he belonged somewhere closer than the far distance of his other friends. The feeling of belonging was something which he hadn't expected to be granted to him, but was now welcomed with open arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Aside from the Saturday he had spent with Sorey, Mikleo couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun before.

Zenrus, who had been feeling fairly tired recently, was left to watch over Sorey and his friends whilst they cooked together instead. They decided on making chicken fajitas, the idea suggested by Rose. With a grin, Sorey said to Mikleo that this was probably because Alisha, whilst loving the taste of spicy food, couldn't exactly handle it well. The kitchen counters grew fairly messy after a while, because apparently, Sorey and Rose couldn't even prepare salad without doing something wrong. Alisha didn't turn out much better, constantly panicking over whether or not the heat for the chicken was enough and unsure of when they should add spices. It was no surprise that with strict orders to clean the place up, Mikleo took over the cooking eventually. Zenrus smiled in amusement as he watched them. It was wonderful to see Mikleo fitting in well even after only meeting the two girls that day.

Sorey was declined when he asked if he could at least put the fajitas together. His whine was ignored; apparently, Mikleo was as stubborn about preparing food as he was passionate. The three instead peered over his shoulder, watching as he wrapped them together. For the last few, he smiled at Alisha and moved out of the way so she could take over, smirking over the protests from Sorey and Rose, who mocked being insulted from not being trusted enough.

The food was lovely, too; Mikleo had also taken over the spices, knowing that Rose would have cruelly added way too much for her best friend. Whilst Alisha still found the heat rather high, her face was in bliss from the taste. They _were_ great, compliments from the others causing Mikleo to smile. He laughed when Sorey pouted after his compliment and said that he _did_ help so deserved praise as well, amused by the fact that the most he had done was cut vegetables, less neatly than Rose had done so.

Board games followed their meal; Rose seemed to particularly excel at Cluedo, making the game rather competitive due to Mikleo's intelligence and also his stubbornness over losing. Alisha and Sorey were a little more lost with the game, accepting the fact that they weren't going to win eventually. They were at least better at Scrabble, which Sorey won at several times and grinned at Mikleo, boasting about his victories whilst the other rolled his eyes.

Then came Monopoly, which all were accepting could last for hours on end. An hour and a half in, they _did_ have to decide to take a break in order to set up Alisha and Rose's sleeping space and change into pyjamas to become more comfortable. By this point in the game, Rose was surprisingly already bankrupt despite her usually having great luck with the game, having fallen victim to Mikleo's cruel road of greens and dark blues. Whilst she was rolling on the floor dramatically, wailing about what this meant for her future, Mikleo was in jail, huffing when Sorey landed on Mayfair and sang about how he didn't have to pay anything. He seemed particularly pleased by owning several Monopolies himself, including the train stations and utilities. Meanwhile, Alisha didn't own much at all anymore and was getting around the board by her skin of her teeth, relying on sheer luck she knew wasn't going to last much longer. Zenrus had been watching for a while, amused, before he went to bed early in order to regain his energy.

“Right, here we go,” said Sorey as he got up from the floor where the game was sprawled out, bending down in front of the sofa to pull it out into a bed. “I'll go get the blankets now. Want to change in my room, Mikleo?”

“Yeah, sure,” he responded, getting up off his feet and following Sorey out of the room. Alisha's eyes watched them for a moment, before she turned back to Rose, who was still face-planting the floor.

“Rose, come on,” Alisha laughed. “It's just a game.”

“I _always_ do well. Always.” She finally lifted her head, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “This is humiliating. Why do the boyfriends have to take the lead instead of us two?”

Alisha laughed again, only this time, it was a little forced. Rose picked up on that straight away, sitting up to look at Alisha's eyes. She looked away, which Rose wasn't accepting. Alisha's eyes drifted back when Rose cleared her throat.

“You're jealous, aren't you?”

“No – no, I just...”

“You're jealous of Mikleo, because he has a chance with Sorey whilst you don't.” Alisha flinched slightly at the bluntness, but Rose knew she had to get her point across. Her voice grew softer. “Don't keep hanging on, Alisha. It's only going to get you hurt.”

Alisha sighed and nodded. “I know. It's just… Feelings don't disappear overnight. I liked him for years, and –”

“You want to be with him, I know. But as much as I hate to say it, it's not going to happen. He doesn't even like girls. You need to accept that and move on.”

“I know,” she responded, sighing again. “I'm sorry for being miserable.”

“Don't apologise! It's not your fault. And hey, just think about Sergei instead.”

Alisha laughed softly. “Don't start with him again. Although I _did_ get a message from him earlier, hold on...”

Rose smiled as she watched Alisha type out her message. She'd be fine, Rose was sure of that. She just needed a little more time to move on.

Meanwhile, Mikleo was shown to Sorey's room. It was so wonderfully _him._ His bookcase was huge, possibly even bigger than his wardrobe. Books which had been signed were stacked in front of the rest, not to mention that signed prints of authors and actors were stuck to the walls, alongside posters. It felt so personal, the way his interests were on display like this.

“Now, to find something that's small enough for you...” Sorey said, exaggerating a hum of thought. He grinned when Mikleo huffed and folded his arms.

“I'm not _that_ small,” he mumbled, receiving a laugh and a ruffling of his hair, which he protested against.

“You're like, only two inches taller than the girls,” Sorey responded. “You're tiny.”

“Shut it.”

Sorey laughed again, removing his hand from Mikleo's head as he shuffled through his wardrobe. He pulled out a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, holding them out to Mikleo.

“These okay?”

“Yeah, that'll do.” He glanced at the bed after taking the clothes from Sorey, remembering that the one in the lounge would only fit two people. “And… Where will I be sleeping?”

“In here,” Sorey said casually, walking over to the door after picking up clothes for himself and smiling before he left. “See you in a minute!”

Mikleo only nodded, feeling heat rise to his face as he glanced at the bed. It wasn't that big of a deal to share beds with friends – after all, he had done so countless times with his own. Clearly Sorey thought nothing of it from how he had stated his words so calmly. Yet this was the first crush Mikleo had ever had, so the thought of sharing a _bed_ with him…

He let out a small groan and hid his face into the material of the clothes in his hands, trying to calm himself down. A deep breath escaped him before he started to change, shuffling out of his jeans and jumper to change into the nightwear. He smiled at how loosely the clothes hung from him, the sweatpants having to be brought up onto his waist and tied tightly from the drawstrings in order for him to not trip over the material. If only Sorey's room had a mirror, he would have been able to see how baggy they were.

He exited the room, making his way back to the lounge. Sorey had just finished settling blankets on the pull-out bed whilst Alisha and Rose were still sat down by the Monopoly board, the latter apparently teasing Alisha, who was on her phone. They looked up at Mikleo as he stepped through the doorway. The gaze seemed to linger for a moment, Mikleo not thinking much of it.

 _'These clothes_ are _pretty huge,'_ he thought to himself, glancing down at them. But as he did so, his eyes widened in horror. He finally noticed how his arms were bare, completely on display, the redness of cuts startling, an obvious contrast to his pale skin.

Having no other way to react to the situation, Mikleo shot back around the doorway, thinking of no other place than Sorey's room to get away from them, his breathing rapid as he folded his arms against himself. He had done it now. Anxiety and depression were two things to deal with, but to see this as well was even worse. They probably thought he was a freak, judging him just like the world did best.

His eyes widened at then being pulled into a hug from behind, not hearing footsteps from how gone his mind had been. The warm hold was pulling him back, easing his breathing and panic.

“You don't have to hide anything from us,” Sorey murmured from behind him. He let go of Mikleo, who turned around hesitantly. Sorey smiled, though there was hurt in his eyes. “It's okay.”

“This isn't okay,” Mikleo whispered, arms still hugging around himself, comforted by the false illusion that if the signs of his actions were hidden away, they'd be forgotten about. His eyes were fixed on the floor, too ashamed to meet Sorey's. “It's pathetic. I don't blame others for judging.”

“No one is going to judge you here, okay? No one.” The voice was firm, as though the words he was saying were truly trying to get through to Mikleo. “You know I'm here for you and the girls adore you already. Why would we suddenly not feel that way because you've been through this much?”

Mikleo swallowed, eyes drifting back to Sorey a second before looking away again, unable to meet that gaze or to respond.

“And just because someone harms themselves, it doesn't mean they're not a beautiful person,” Sorey said quietly. “That goes for you, too.”

Mikleo finally looked at Sorey properly then, hand wiping at his eyes to stop the tears before they fell. “Thank you,” he mumbled, lacking the confidence to speak much more. “I'll try to remember those words.”

Sorey smiled. “That's all I'm asking for. Well, not just that… When you get urges, call me, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself, and I want to be there for you when you want to relapse.”

Mikleo hesitated, before nodding and speaking quietly. “Okay.”

Sorey smiled before he wandered over to his wardrobe, glancing at Mikleo again. “You don't have to cover yourself, but if it makes you more comfortable, do you want one of my hoodies?”

Mikleo nodded immediately, thanking Sorey as he took the black jacket off him. He pulled his arms through, instantly feeling relief once they were no longer on show. The sleeves settled over his hands, fingers grasping at the material. His eyes shifted to the side nervously when he noticed Sorey's stare. “What is it?”

“You're just really cute, that's all,” Sorey grinned. “You should wear my clothes more often.”

Mikleo blinked, unsure of whether Sorey was flirting or not. His gaze stayed away from Sorey as he walked past quickly, muttering an 'idiot' as he did so. He was probably walking at that speed to try and stop Sorey noticing the dust of pink across his cheeks, but of course, he had noticed instantly.

The two of them returned to the lounge to find the atmosphere incredibly different than previously. Alisha was watching Rose in concern, who was on the phone. It was clear from her face that fury was quickly building.

“I do have other people in my life aside from you. I'm sorry for cancelling so soon, but there's always next weekend!”

Sorey and Mikleo sat down silently, not wanting to disturb her.

“I'm with Alisha, Sorey and Mikleo – what, you're not _jealous_ , are you? Dezel, they're all just _friends!”_ Rose irritably listened to her boyfriend's words, gritting her teeth. “Look, I can see you tomorrow, okay? Just give me space, geez!” She ended the call abruptly, throwing the phone to one side. “God, I can't even enjoy a sleepover with my friends!”

“He's never reacted like that to you sleeping over before,” Sorey frowned.

“I know, I guess whatever he's going through right now is making him like this,” Rose said, letting out a sigh, looking as though she was starting to feel guilty. “I guess I shouldn't have done that.”

“Jealousy is a tough emotion to react to,” Mikleo spoke up. “I think it's understandable that you reacted this way. Just make sure that you speak more rationally next time.”

Rose nodded slowly. “Yeah... Thank you, Mikleo.”

“Enough of that,” Alisha said, trying to shift the conversation away from something negative, “want to continue?”

They did just that, Rose still sulking on the sidelines as she watched the others continue the game. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long before Alisha's luck ran out and she was faced with cruel takings from both Sorey and Mikleo. She declared bankruptcy before long, settling back next to Rose. Both were convinced that Mikleo would surely win with his road of terror, but another person leaving the game brought Sorey a few more properties. A stream of bad luck caused Mikleo to pay an awful amount for hotel and house repairs, give money to a smirking Sorey and be left in jail numerous times, before finally, Sorey was declared the winner.

“ _Yes!_ I knew I'd win!”

“This time,” Mikleo corrected him. “I'll win next time for sure.”

“We'll see about that,” Sorey chuckled before he checked the time. “Woah, it's already midnight! This lasted for _hours!”_

“That's why,” Mikleo started, interrupting himself with a yawn, “I've gotten pretty tired.”

“Awh, I was hoping to watch movies,” Rose pouted.

“We can't afford to get up _too_ late tomorrow, and Zenrus is sleeping,” Alisha informed her. “We should get to bed.”

“Fine,” she said reluctantly. A few minutes later, the game was tidied away, the girls saying goodnight to the boys before they trailed over to Sorey's room, Mikleo practically falling into the bed, letting out another yawn as Sorey slid in besides him.

“You're also cute when you're sleepy,” he said. Mikleo opened one eye, unsure of how to respond other than turning over in the bed, hands resting by his face.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled.

“Sweet dreams,” Sorey responded brightly. Part of him wanted to be a little bit closer to Mikleo, but he stayed where he was, his eyes closing. He finally noticed his tiredness now they were closed, and before long, he had fallen asleep.

Despite how exhausted he was, Mikleo still opened his eyes and turned around when he heard Sorey's breathing grow deeper. Eyes now adjusting to the dark, he smiled when he could just barely take in Sorey's closed eyes and parted mouth with just a slight bit of drool on the corner of it.

“Thanks for having me,” Mikleo whispered, feeling unbelievable gratitude from how much fun he'd had thanks to Sorey, Alisha and Rose. He settled back down onto the bed, not turning back around as he closed his eyes. The comforting feeling of warmth and like he finally belonged fought off his usual insomnia, allowing him to fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* they're so gay
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reliving the past during the night is something that Mikleo usually faces alone, though this time, he has Sorey there for him. Meanwhile, Rose knows that she has to speak to Dezel as soon as possible, his need for her to stay growing stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to quickly say that I messed up AGAIN a couple of chapters back. I said that Mikleo's mother died at thirteen again. WHY. It's funny that with my issues, I can concentrate enough on writing chapters, yet tiny details like this get the better of me (mostly if it's to do with number). It's once again been corrected. Muse died when he was TWELVE. Jesus Christ, shoot me.
> 
> Anyway, now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed it!

_In a state of being slightly delirious from a fever, the twelve-year-old boy was not able to comprehend what he was being told. The words were distant, quiet – yet they were being spoken from someone just inches away from him, hands holding onto his shoulders in an attempt to ground him in case he fell. Yet he didn't know_ why _he would need to be grounded._

“ _Mikleo, did you hear me?”_

_He shook his head, face pale and eyes tired as he looked at the teacher in front of him, her own eyes expressing deep worry and sorrow, the usual brightness of green seeming to be diminished._

“ _It's your mother, Mikleo,” she said, flinching from how Mikleo's expression slowly changed, his state of being perplexed slowly easing as his mind returned to the reality before him. “She's had an accident on her way here. Michael is going to pick you up and take you to her.”_

_He was now grateful for the hands holding onto him, because suddenly, he wasn't quite sure if his legs were working. They began to tremble along with the rest of him, bracing himself for the worst because after the death of his father two years prior, he had learned to never do anything less than expect cruelty. After all, relief over a situation not being dire after all was much easier to cope with than not expecting the worst possible outcome._

_And how dire the situation turned out to be._

“ _What happened?” Mikleo questioned, a shake to his voice. “How badly is she hurt?”_

“ _She was in a car accident,” the woman replied, long hair falling over her shoulders as her head bowed. “She… She is in critical condition. I'm so sorry.”_

“ _No...” Mikleo said quietly, for all the bracing in the world would have still been unable to prepare him for those words. “That – that can't be true… Tell me it's not true, Lailah!”_

_Lailah winced, shaking her head hopelessly. “She might not die, Mikleo, they're trying to stabilise her. She's been taken to Pendrago hospital.”_

“ _This is all my fault.” His mind was becoming dizzy now, the world around him spinning. Lailah had to increase the strength of her hold on him in order to keep him upright. “If she didn't have to –”_

_He was interrupted by Lailah pulling his shaking body into her arms, her hand resting on the back of his head._

“ _Don't blame yourself,” she told him softly, fingers stroking strands of hair. “This isn't your fault.”_

_The gentle voice and her hold on him were quickly causing his guards to fall. His arms weakly returned the embrace, tears beginning to fall as he let out choked sobs, hands grasping at the material of her clothes. He wanted to say something,_ anything _to cease his embarrassment over letting out his anguish, but nothing came. All he could do was cry loudly over the thought of his mother not pulling through._

“ _Meebo?” a voice said from behind him, strangely nervous compared to how it usually was. “What's going on?”_

“ _Edna, he...” Lailah stopped herself, unable to say anything. Edna walked forward, placing a hand onto Mikleo's arm._

“ _What's wrong?” she asked. “Please, Mikleo.”_

_The use of his real name caused him to pull away from Lailah to look at her with red eyes, face flushed from crying. “My mother has had a car accident,” he told her. “A bad one.” The words only brought more tears, and rather than being embraced by Lailah, he was now in the arms of Edna, who was rising on her toes slightly in order to wrap her arms around his neck._

“ _She'll be okay,” she said, her own voice beginning to tremble. “Won't she?”_

_He couldn't respond, because he knew full well that if he said yes, it would feel like a complete lie. Yet if he said no, he'd break entirely. She knew what his silence meant. Burying her head into his chest, she bit her lip as she forced her own tears back. Muse had been like a second mother to her – in fact, she was more of a real mother to her than her own, who forever left her and her brother in misery. If Muse was to pass away, not only would she deal with the pain of losing someone herself, she would be struck with the most awful grief from Mikleo, too._

“ _He's here,” a voice suddenly said from the side of them – a male teacher speaking to Lailah. She nodded, placing her arm around Mikleo's shoulders once Edna pulled away._

“ _Call me from the hospital, all right?” Edna asked. “Let me know what happens.”_

_Mikleo nodded slowly, still not managing to have a full sense of coherence as he allowed himself to be guided away, away to the place where he and his distraught uncle would be too late to see their loved one's last smile._

In the present, Mikleo woke gasping for breath, forehead covered in a sheen layer of sweat which trickled down his cheeks. His body shaking convulsively, he was unable to move, paralysed over the distress which reliving memories of his life always caused. With wide, terrified eyes, he glanced at the clock, finding that it was four in the morning. Trying to breathe deeply yet only being able to manage short and broken breaths, he sat up in the bed, clothes sticking to him despite that the night was cold. He brought his knees up to his chest, form vulnerable and frightened. Mentally, he told himself to calm down, that it was only a dream. But it wasn't as simple as that; it was a memory which had haunted him continuously since that day. That's why his pulse was so rapid that it throbbed in his ears, why the body he was hugging wouldn't stop shaking.

Time and time again, his sleeping mind would give him a forceful reminder of the past. It tortured him when he should rest, chronic nightmares which affected him just as much as every other harmed aspect of his mind. How could one move on when his mind wouldn't let them?

His throat ached with the need to release tears, yet they did not come. Goosebumps formed on his body as the hairs on his arms stood up on end; he wasn't sure if this was from the fear caused by reliving the past, or simply from the cold which was beginning to hit him. His hands clenched into fists on the duvet beneath them, the fingernails digging into his palms. The stinging usually helped to ground him, only this time, it didn't. It felt as though nothing could.

Then there was a voice. It was tired, unsure, merely just a mumble. “Mikleo?”

It startled Mikleo slightly. His mind told him to turn to Sorey, perhaps find comfort in his eyes, but he couldn't move at all. He felt the mattress move as Sorey sat up, sounding more awake when he spoke again, as though the situation was hitting him.

“Hey, Mikleo...” A hand went to reach for Mikleo's arm, jolting back immediately when Mikleo jumped horribly. “Woah, I'm sorry! Talk to me, what's wrong?”

Mikleo only shook his head. He had said too much about himself all too quickly. He couldn't talk about this as well – he wasn't even sure if he wanted to anyway, considering it was a memory which he wanted to bury deep inside.

“Was it a nightmare?” Sorey asked, receiving a slow nod in reply. Mikleo's head lowered further, body still visibly shaking. “What was it about?” This time, he received a shake of Mikleo's head. “Do you need water?” A nod. “I'll be right back. Literally just a minute, okay?”

He seemed unsure of leaving Mikleo, hesitating as he watched him. Mikleo couldn't see this gaze, but he was certainly able to feel it. The bed eventually creaked as Sorey finally found the courage to leave Mikleo for a moment, turning on a lamp on his way out. The trembling of Mikleo's body still wasn't calming, surprising considering Sorey's voice usually calmed him well. Perhaps this memory was much too severe for him to find comfort in simply a voice.

Before long, Sorey returned with a glass of water in his hand. “Here, take it,” he said, sliding onto the bed as he held the glass out. There was a long pause before Mikleo breathed out deeply, finally reaching for the glass, still unable to meet Sorey's eyes. They had widened now that Mikleo's hands were unclenched.

“Hey,” he said quietly, taking one of Mikleo's hands into his own, so the back of it rested against his palm. Mikleo's own palm was inflicted with painful, harsh grooves from his fingernails, caused by when his hands had been clenched into fists. “Please Mikleo, say something. You're scaring me.”

“I'm sorry,” Mikleo finally said, voice hoarse. He took a gulp of water to soothe the ache of his throat.

“What on Earth are you sorry for?”

“We were having so much fun last night,” was the quiet response. “Yet look what I'm doing now, waking you up because I had a nightmare.”

“It's not as though it was your fault,” Sorey responded. “It's something that can't be controlled, after all.”

Mikleo stayed silent, taking another sip of water before placing it down onto the bedside table. He took a couple of deep breaths when he was settled back against the headboard again, his eyes closing as he lifted his hand from Sorey's.

“I'm fine now.”

“It's okay not to be.” Sorey was inspecting the way Mikleo's body still seemed tense, how he was still not meeting Sorey's gaze.

“That's what you say. But I've wasted too much time not being fine.” He let out a small, humourless chuckle. “I'm weak. I'm so weak that I hate myself for it.”

“You're not weak, Mikleo, don't say –”

“I am, Sorey!” His voice dropped immediately, remembering how early in the morning it was and that the others in the house were sleeping. His arms hugged his torso again, messy hair covering his face. “You see these, don't you?” he questioned, looking down at his arms. “It's not pretty, not like people try and make it out to be. It's not romantic, it's not poetic. It's real. It's ugly. It's a sign that I felt like I had no other way to deal with my problems. Crying in the night, reliving the past in my sleep – how is all of that not weak? Can you explain that to me?”

Sorey was merely stunned for a time he wasn't sure of. It was distressing to hear Mikleo be so straightforward about himself, venting in a way which Sorey wasn't used to. It was the brutal honesty he felt over himself. It crushed Sorey's heart to hear him be this way.

“The reason it's not weak is because you're only human,” Sorey said eventually. “How can you deal with everything you've been through with complete positivity? I don't know everything, but even what I _do_ know of is something which would be incredibly hard to deal with.”

“Hard or not, the way I react to it is ridiculous.” His knees lifted back up, as though he wanted to make himself smaller. “Look at you. You're always smiling, always there to bring someone up. I can't imagine you being like me no matter what happened.”

“You can't say that without seeing me in your situation.” Mikleo flinched slightly at the hand placed on his shoulder, though it was still a calmer reaction than it had been to Sorey's last touch. “Don't be so harsh on yourself. You're not going to be helping yourself at all by doing that.”

There was silence for several moments before Mikleo spoke again. “You're right. It's just harder than it sounds.”

Sorey forced a smile, hand on Mikleo's shoulder rubbing it gently. “Then just take it one step at a time until you're kinder to yourself.”

With those words, Mikleo finally looked up. His eyes looked lost, unbelievably upset, but at least they were on Sorey's. “Yeah,” he said simply, unable to find anything else to say. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it had been half an hour since he had woke. “I'm sorry, it's a ridiculous time.”

“Again, it's not your fault! Don't apologise.” Sorey then noticed Mikleo shiver under his hand. “Come on, let's get back to bed. You're getting cold.”

Mikleo nodded, settling down with his back to Sorey as the light was turned off. Sorey then laid down himself, facing Mikleo, pain heavy on his chest. It eased a little when Mikleo spoke again.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just… Everything.”

Sorey grinned despite how Mikleo couldn't see him. “So not only are sappy phone calls your thing, sappy comments in the early morning are your thing, as well.”

There was a soft laugh, one which filled Sorey with warmth. “Shut up, idiot.”

Those were the last words which were spoken; Sorey's tiredness soon caught up to him again and allowed him to fall asleep quickly, Mikleo taking a little bit longer as he tried to clear his mind further, before managing to sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that the sleep Mikleo managed to have was useless, unable to make him feel like he had rested at all. It probably didn't help that he and Sorey were woken up by Rose running into the room and leaping onto the bed, but he wasn't complaining. Rose's laughter and smile were entirely contagious.

He was disappointed over having to return home, where he would be alone once again. However, he tried to just remember how much of a nice time he'd had with the three of them, and that it wouldn't be the last time he'd be spending time with them. It was also now only six days until Sorey's birthday, so he had that to look forward to, even though he was panicking a little over what to buy him.

Luckily, he was able to at least save money on a single to Marlind, considering that Zenrus said he would drive him home, despite the journey not exactly being short. He said he was feeling a lot more alive in himself after having an early night, so was entirely up to it, plus he was heading to Ladylake anyway to drop off Alisha and Rose. Mikleo still tried to decline, but an encouraging smile and few words from Sorey made him change his mind.

Whilst he always enjoyed travelling on the train with Sorey, a car ride with him and Zenrus felt much more relaxing. Sorey sat in the back with him once the two girls had left, forever cracking jokes through the journey. This happiness seemed to make Zenrus smile just as much as Mikleo. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was put in better spirits by Sorey's personality. There was a certain atmosphere he caused, one where you felt as though nothing could ever go wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay in this forever. Far sooner than he would have liked, he was soon giving Zenrus directions to his house, holding in a sigh when they stopped in front of it.

“I'll walk you to the door,” Sorey offered, smiling as he undid his seatbelt. It was entirely unnecessary considering the door wasn't very far, but Mikleo wasn't going to say no.

“Okay,” he replied, before undoing his own seat belt and directing his gaze to Zenrus. “Thank you for the lift, it's really helped me out.”

“You are most welcome,” he smiled. “Come round any time.”

With one last smile at Zenrus, Mikleo got out of the car, Sorey following him. He eyed the garden, which was trimmed and neat, not quite as made up as his own, but there were hanging pots of flowers near the door.

“I'm guessing you maintain this yourself?” Sorey asked as they walked up the path, gesturing to the grass to the side of them.

“Oh, yeah,” Mikleo responded, now by his front door. “It gets a bit tiring, but I like the house to be in good condition and such.” He turned back to Sorey. “Thank you for having me around. I had a lot of fun, and it was great to meet them both.”

“No worries! It was great to spend time with you.”

Mikleo smiled, turning around to place a hand on the door handle. Yet he hesitated, before turning back around and wrapping his arms around Sorey's neck. He seemed to realise what he was doing after just a couple of seconds, backing away with a small cough.

“I – uh – sorry about that. I just –”

“I'm too irresistible _not_ to hug, I know,” Sorey responded, grinning. Mikleo laughed, feeling his momentary embarrassment disappear.

“Keep on dreaming.” He opened the door, looking at Sorey one last time in the doorway. “See you later.”

“Bye!” Sorey exclaimed, waving as he bounded down the path back to his grandfather's car. Mikleo shut the door quietly, smile still lingering on his face. The nightmare he'd had was still haunting him, the memories of his mother plaguing his mind, but at least Sorey was there. That felt like it could change everything.

But then a pang of guilt hit Mikleo's chest. Sorey wasn't the only one who was there. Yes, he was helping tremendously, but Mikleo still had others who had watched over him for years. It had been days since his relapse, and yet they didn't know. Considering they always told him to keep them updated on how he was, he felt incredibly guilty.

Assuming that 11:00 was a suitable time for the three of them to be awake, he settled down on the sofa in his living room, loading up Skype on his phone. Edna was already online, allowing him to call her. She answered rather quickly, still in a pair of yellow and white polka dotted pyjamas. He raised an eyebrow at that.

“ _What's that look for?”_ she huffed.

“It's going to be the afternoon before long, yet you're _still_ not dressed.”

“ _I'm having a day off today. Only going to revise a bit_ _tonight_ _for my exam tomorrow.”_

“What do you have?”

“ _English Language,”_ she replied. _“So nothing too difficult.”_

“You'll do fine. Just don't start swearing or making sassy comments about anything.”

“ _I'll try not to,”_ she joked, smirking. _“Oh, Eizen's coming over.”_

“Hey, Eizen,” he greeted, smiling when the man leaned on the back of the couch Edna was sitting on.

“ _Morning, Mikleo. How's it going?”_

“Okay. I had a nightmare this morning, but Sorey was there to calm me.”

“ _Hold on,”_ Edna said. _“You were sleeping with_ Sorey?”

“Yeah, I slept over at his house with his friends, Alisha and Rose.”

“ _Zaveid needs to hear this_ _. Eizen, text him and tell him to come on Skype.”_

“ _Why me?”_

“ _Just do it.”_

“ _Fine,”_ he said, whipping out his phone to start typing a message. Meanwhile, Edna was leaning forward towards her laptop, smirking.

“ _Did you cuddle?”_

“Of course not.”

“ _Awh. But you cuddle with us,_ and _Zaveid.”_

“Yeah, but that's different.”

“ _How so?”_ Edna questioned seriously, raising an eyebrow once again. _“Don't tell me –”_

“ _He's coming online now,”_ said Eizen, interrupting her. Moments later, Zaveid had joined the video call.

“ _If it isn't my favourite musketeers!”_

“ _It's been a while since it's been all of us,”_ Eizen commented.

“I'm fairly glad,” Mikleo responded when he took note of how Zaveid was once again topless, rolling his eyes. “I try not to look at the exhibitionist too much. It's sickening.”

“ _Now now Mikster, there's nothing wrong with showing your body, as long as the door to your heart is always closed!”_

“ _Meebo's isn't,”_ Edna commented, smirking. _“Considering he's let Sorey waltz right in there.”_

“No, I haven't –”

“ _What d'you mean?”_ Zaveid asked, a grin growing. _“What have I missed?”_

“ _Nothing,_ she's just –”

“ _Meebo finds it perfectly normal to cuddle with the three of us, right?”_ Edna started, ignoring Mikleo's protests for her to speak. She continued after Eizen and Zaveid nodded. _“Well apparently, cuddling with Sorey is_ different.”

“I didn't mean anything by it, I just… Yeah.”

“ _Sounds like he's crushing on Sorey to me,” Eizen said._

“ _Yeah, he's too embarrassed to cuddle with someone he actually has feelings for!”_ Zaveid added, sounding excited. _“My little bro is all grown up now.”_

“I never said I –”

“ _Mikleo, it's as obvious as your sexuality,”_ Edna interrupted him. _“You have a crush on Sorey. Deal with it.”_

“ _Come on, Mikky-boy,”_ Zaveid grinned. _“Say it. Say you have a crush on him, go on!”_

“Stop picking on me.”

“ _He's in denial,”_ Eizen said.

“ _Totally,”_ Edna added. _“He probably dreams about –”_

“All right, all right!” Mikleo exclaimed loudly. “I have a damn crush on the guy. Are you happy now?!”

“ _He admitted it,”_ Edna responded, sounding surprised.

“ _Mikleo, the flustered gay, admitted his feelings,”_ Zaveid continued. _“I'm proud of you, my boy.”_

“It's not as though I had much of a choice,” Mikleo muttered, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek. It was just as warm as he thought it was.

“ _He's blushing like a schoolgirl,”_ Eizen grinned.

“ _So, what now?”_ Edna pushed. _“Gonna ask him out or what?”_

“N-No, I...”

“ _Waiting for Sorey to make the first move?”_ Zaveid questioned. _“We get it Mikleo, you like men more dominant than you are. We understand.”_

“I never said that, Zaveid!”

“ _You don't_ have _to say anything. We know everything.”_

“ _Through and through,”_ Edna added, Eizen nodding in agreement.

“Ugh. I'm so done.”

The bickering continued for what only felt like a few minutes, but turned out to be a lot longer. Mikleo was realising as time went on that he still hadn't talked about the one thing he had to get off his chest. Edna seemed to notice his change of demeanour instantly.

“ _Is something on your mind?”_

“ _Now you mention it, you_ do _look uncomfortable all of a sudden,”_ Zaveid frowned. _“What's up?”_

“I, uh...” Mikleo paused, unsure of how to continue. “I feel ashamed to admit this, and I really am sorry about it. But I… I relapsed the other day.”

A silence fell as the other three took in his words, Mikleo's guilt deepening over how there was hurt reflected in each of their eyes. Eizen was the one to speak first. _“Even if it's upsetting to hear, thank you for telling us rather than hide the truth.”_

Mikleo shook his head. “You shouldn't be thanking me. I should have told you sooner, or not do it in the first place.”

“ _We understand that you can't always say no to it,”_ said Zaveid reassuringly. _“It's okay.”_

“ _But I wish you at least called me that night,”_ Edna said with a sigh. _“Not to tell me about it, if you felt like you couldn't. Just so that you weren't alone.”_

“I called Sorey.”

“ _Oh, that's better then.”_ A smile grew on her face, much different than her previous smirks. _“At least you had someone.”_

“ _I'm proud of you for calling him, Mik,”_ Zaveid said. _“Not just because he's your alternative knight in shining armour. You used to always keep to yourself, never getting help from anyone. Even if you relapsed, this is a big step.”_

“ _He's right, Mikleo,”_ Eizen added. _“You should be proud.”_

Warmth filled Mikleo's chest, grateful for how kind their words were. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I really appreciate that.”

“ _Don't mention it.”_

“ _We're only saying the truth!”_ Zaveid exclaimed.

“ _And we love you no matter what, Meebo,”_ said Edna. _“Though don't make me repeat that. I don't like being sweet too much.”_

Mikleo laughed over her words, feeling much brighter than he did when he was contemplating on how to confess. The call soon ended, leaving Mikleo feeling incredibly relieved and also proud of himself for saying the truth. He knew he had done the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Earlier that morning, Alisha and Rose had waved to Zenrus, Sorey and Mikleo in the car as they drove away. To Alisha's surprise, Rose bounded up the path to her house with her rather than walk over to her own.

“Rose?” she asked uncertainly.

“You've been shutting yourself away with revision a lot,” Rose responded. “How about we grab our English Literature stuff and do it in the café instead? The winter specials are on now, after all!”

Alisha hesitated, before she smiled at the suggestion. “That would be lovely.”

Both of them had dropped their belongings off at their respective houses, before they began to make their way through the streets. Rose was practically drooling over the thought of the drinks, and the shining Christmas lights which had seemed to have appeared overnight were lighting up the happiness in her eyes.

“I love this time of year,” she said as she stared at the lights in awe. Alisha watched her with a fond smile before following her gaze.

“I do, too,” she responded. She adored how Rose's appreciation for the holiday never changed as they got older.

“Sorey's birthday is so close, too!” Rose exclaimed. “Have you got him anything yet?”

She shook her head. “I'm still thinking over it.”

“We should get something today if we have chance! Though it might be nice to go with Mikleo if he can come here after school, plus Sergei and Dezel. Though Mikleo would probably get anxious without Sorey.” Rose's heart then sank when she realised that she had said Dezel's name. She hadn't received any texts or calls from him yet. Alisha noticed this change in expression, holding her hand on the other girl's arm lightly.

“You should speak to him,” she said. “It'll only get worse if you keep it like this.”

Rose sighed and nodded. “I know. I will soon. I just need to breathe a bit first.”

“I understand.”

“Hey, there's your boyfriend!” she exclaimed suddenly. For one moment, Alisha shot her head up, expecting to see Sorey. She felt ridiculous when she saw Sergei, who was walking out of a grocery store with his parents and twin brother. “Sergei!”

“Oh, good morning,” he greeted, smiling. His parents and Boris did the same, their own voices just as lively as their son's. “Where are you both going?”

“To the café to revise a bit, then maybe to go buy Sorey's birthday present.”

“It's only six days away, isn't it?” Sergei questioned. “I already bought mine a while ago.”

“We're just forgetful, that's all!” Rose laughed. Alisha chuckled softly herself, though the statement was untrue for her. She hadn't forgotten to buy a present, she had simply been unsure of what the perfect gift would be. “Want to come with us to help us out? Guy's opinion and all.”

Sergei glanced uncertainly at his parents, but they both smiled.

“Go on, you deserve a break before your exams,” said his mother. “Just give Boris your bags, he's hardly carrying anything.”

“Hey, I didn't say –”

“Thank you, Boris!” Sergei exclaimed as he shoved the bags towards his brother, who tried to scowl, but failed due to looking a little amused.

“Let's go, then,” Alisha smiled. “I need to brush up on my quotations.”

The members of staff in the café were now used to these specific high school students, welcoming them with a smile, even giving Sergei a free drink when he realised he didn't have money with him. The three of them, along with Sorey and Dezel, had been coming here frequently over the last month. Studying for exams felt a lot calmer in an environment like this.

Sergei happened to have a revision book on him, which amused Alisha and Rose slightly, though he explained that he often took walks and revised whilst resting. He began reading through definitions for Biology, whilst Alisha and Rose tested each other quietly on quotations and their meanings in between sips of their cappuccinos. Before long, they were feeling very satisfied with their progress, choosing to eat sandwiches in the café before heading out to go around the shops. Sergei smiled at Alisha gratefully when she offered to pay, his green eyes lighting up from her kindness. She insisted that it was fine – after all, she was fairly well off with money. However, Sergei's gratitude still brought a smile to her face.

The three then shifted in and out of shops. Sergei was giving them uncertain advice, having being a slightly indecisive person himself. It felt like hours that the two girls were contemplating this, Rose joking that she might just have to resort to her lube and condoms idea, before she finally settled on getting him a jumper with scattered pug heads on it. Sergei had been a little confused over the selection, but Rose was confident, saying that Sorey adored dogs. Alisha laughed lightly over that, still unsure of what to get him herself. She considered getting him a watch – after all, she had more than enough money for it. It just felt a little impersonal.

“Will you hurry up, Alisha?” Rose whined. “My feet are starting to hurt.”

“Sorry, I will.” She eventually sighed, giving in to the watch idea. She knew she wouldn't have much time after school, and didn't exactly have enough time to think for hours today on what to buy him. She decided on getting something more thoughtful for Christmas, instead.

“He'll like that,” Sergei commented as he peered into the box, which Alisha was looking at with worry. It was black, the hands a silvery white. “It's a really nice design.”

“Plus, he's had his one now for _ages,_ hasn't he?” Rose added, wanting to ease the anxiety on Alisha's face. “He'll be really grateful!”

Still slightly uncertain, she forced a smile. “I hope so.” She put the box away, wanting to change the subject. “What are you both going to do now?”

Rose let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. “I should go see Dezel. Like you said, it'll only get worse if I leave it.”

“What happened?” Sergei asked, frowning.

“Alisha and I slept over at Sorey's yesterday with Mikleo,” Rose explained. “I had to cancel on Dezel, and he got really touchy about it.”

“That's not like him. Or at least, as far as I'm aware. Does he usually react like that?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. He's just got a lot on his mind, I think.”

“It'll be fine,” Alisha smiled reassuringly. “You both just need to talk about your feelings calmly.”

Rose nodded, smiling back at her. “Thanks, Alisha. What about you two, then?”

They exchanged a glance, uncertain.

“I don't know, actually,” Alisha laughed lightly.

“Are you still struggling with maths?” Sergei asked. “If you are, you can come to mine so I can help you more, if you would like that.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, that would be wonderful! I think I've gotten my head around it more now, but there's no harm in making sure.”

“Sorting out an argument with an angsty boyfriend or doing maths revision...” Rose pondered jokingly, rubbing her chin. “I don't know what's worse.”

Both Alisha and Sergei let out a laugh, before the two of them said their farewells to Rose, who began walking in the opposite direction from them, a small sigh escaping her lips. There was no use maintaining her cheerfulness when others weren't around, not when her worries over Dezel certainly erased it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was with hesitation that Rose knocked on Dezel's door, her heart starting to beat a little faster in her chest. She cursed at herself for being this nervous – after all, it was only Dezel, and it was normal for couples to have arguments. They had been together for half a year now, so it was only natural for them to have this happen at some point. But rationalised thinking wasn't calming her panic.

A minute later, the door opened, Dezel staring down at her, the hair covering his eyes messy, still dressed in nightwear with a glass of water in his hand. Rose couldn't help but smile; she loved how much sweeter he looked like this.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Can I come in?”

He nodded slowly, leaving the door open for to enter. He grabbed something off the cabinet in the hallway and into a drawer, Rose not quite being able to see what it was. He guided her to the lounge, where they sat down on a leather sofa.

“Where are your parents?” she asked.

“Shopping. I wasn't really feeling –” He surprised Rose slightly by suddenly changing the subject. “Sorry about me snapping yesterday.”

“Thank you for apologising,” Rose answered, refusing to say that it was okay, because she felt as though it wasn't. She always stood her ground on her beliefs. “I'm sorry as well for cancelling on such short notice.”

Dezel shook his head. “It's fine, really. I don't know why I reacted like that.” He paused. “Jealousy, I guess. It was stupid.”

“A little bit,” Rose teased, her voice soft. “It's just Sorey, after all.”

A smirk managed to grow on Dezel's face. “Yeah, and we all know how gay that guy is.”

Rose laughed, shuffling closer to Dezel, smiling as he put an arm around her. “Totally. You should have seen how he was with Mikleo! I swear he was checking him out at every possible opportunity.”

Dezel sounded amused when he spoke. “That doesn't surprise me.”

“I can't wait for you and Sergei to meet him,” Rose said happily.

“I'm guessing that'll be on his birthday?”

“Probably. Our little ray of sunshine is growing up so fast!”

“You're younger than him.”

Rose pouted. “ _Don't_ remind me that I'm the youngest in our group.”

He laughed, resting his head on top of hers. They simply sat like this silently for a while, appreciating the warmth of each other's bodies, realising more than ever how much their closeness meant to them following a disagreement. Rose smiled as Dezel kissed the top of her head, gently and protectively, though it faded when Dezel sighed, body slumping slightly.

“I sometimes think you deserve better than me.”

Rose shot up with wide eyes, shaking her head. “Don't be silly. You know I love you, Dezel!”

“Sorry. I just worry about it, I guess.”

She stared at him, before trying to brush his hair away from his face. He backed away slightly, Rose assuming that he found strange comfort in some of his face being covered. It was unusual to see him act this way.

All she could do was cup his cheeks with her hands, which he allowed her to do. She placed a gentle and chaste kiss on his lips, smiling into it when she felt Dezel's body relax significantly under her touch.

“No matter what you worry about,” she said, pressing another kiss on his cheek, “I'm not going anywhere just yet.”

Dezel smiled back silently, eyes under his hair closing as their lips met again. Despite her words, he knew that this beauty between them was fragile, and before long, he'd be the reason for it to end. All he could do for now was live in the moment, appreciating the sweetness of Rose's lips, a taste which he would never forget, no matter what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't think anyone is safe in this fic. A n y o n e.
> 
> I'm going through an even rougher health patch at the moment, and the thought of you guys reading my work is really helping to push me through! So thank you for reading and to those who comment, it means more to me and helps me a lot more than you think.


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tenth of December, Sorey's birthday, comes around quickly. Whilst there are still issues lurking under the surface, both him and his friends are excited for the time they were going to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this summary mean... SOME HAPPINESS?!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was with a heavy weight on her chest that Edna struggled to fall back asleep that night.

She wasn't even sure why she was like this, at first. She'd had so much going on with school as of late that she seemed to face issues like this less due to her mind being preoccupied. But then, she eventually took note of what her mind was trying to focus on through her tiredness. Images of her beloved friend, close as her brother by blood, were flashing through her mind, his arms and thighs littered with fresh cuts. All the while, she could imagine him insisting he was fine, even though he most certainly wasn't.

She sat up in bed, heart aching over how this was one of the nights Eizen hadn't slept with her, for she fell asleep soon after she had read over her notes for her exam briefly. She had released a small yawn as he kissed her head, before leaving her to rest. She didn't know whether or not it was a coincidence that she was struggling the night he wasn't here.

As minds often did in such early hours of the morning, hers began to wander on its own, finding herself questioning whether or not Mikleo would be struggling this much if Muse was still around. She knew all too well that lacking a decent parental figure was crushing. A little more luck was on her side, for at least she had Eizen as an older figure to look up to. Whilst he was obviously also there for Mikleo, it wasn't quite enough. They didn't live together and weren't close enough for Mikleo to find comfort in him easily. Michael had made sure of that by them both moving for a 'fresh start', apparently not realising just how much worse he was going to make Mikleo's life by doing so, only to leave him on his own most of the time anyway.

Edna's hands gripped at the duvet covering her. How she resented that man. She understood where his troubles had arisen – after all, losing a sister would have damaged anyone. But then when she saw a bruise on the side of such a young boy's face from Michael being unable to control his emotions, she knew she would never forgive him, no matter how apologetic and ridden with guilt he was. Their move happened shortly after. Whilst Mikleo had Edna, Eizen and Zaveid's contacts, Michael had cut off what he had with Lailah completely. He didn't tell her where they moved, nor did he leave a number. It was as though looking at the woman who was such good friends with his sister was too much to bear.

Thinking of Lailah made Edna's heart sink a little bit more. She had always been so lovely, and she had a great connection with Michael as well as Muse. As an English Literature teacher, she was delighted to become acquainted with a talented author. But then Muse's death tore them apart, leaving Lailah with no idea about where Michael and Mikleo had gone. It seemed to distance Lailah and Edna apart, too; once Lailah transferred to a different school, whilst she parted with lovely words, she hadn't left contacts for anyone, similar to how Michael had done so with her. Edna assumed that similar to Michael, she wanted to move on completely. But her heart was still kind after Muse's death. It was likely that she still felt guilty about never telling Edna where she went.

That guilt was something which didn't seem to be able to felt by Michael, much like Edna's own parents.

Her knees were brought up to her chest. How her mind was racing between thoughts tonight. Glancing at the clock, she saw that forty minutes had already passed, the time now 1:45. Knowing that she was going to struggle immensely with her exam if she didn't get another few hours sleep, she slid out of bed, shivering once she was stood up. Her light footsteps took her out of the bedroom and across the hallway to Eizen's. She had stopped briefly outside of the bedroom which had once belonged to her parents, but she forced herself to walk by.

His form under the duvet was still, a blanket which had been thrown on top shifted a little out of place. Edna lifted the duvet and slid underneath it, resting her head against her brother's back, hands settled near her chest. There was a small shuffle, before a quiet, tired voice broke the silence.

“Edna?” Eizen mumbled, turning around to face his younger sister. “You okay?”

She hummed. “Just thoughts.”

With a small frown, Eizen fixed the blanket back into place to provide her with extra warmth before settling back down onto the bed, arms pulling her closer, her head resting under his chin. He said nothing – words weren't needed, and he was never sure what to say anyway. His fingers simply stroked her head gently, her body becoming more relaxed as the minutes went by. Before long, sleep had taken her. With this reassurance allowed Eizen to feel rested properly, his body falling back into its own slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed with building excitement, all anticipating the Saturday which was on its way. Whilst Sorey and his friends were excitedly talking together about what they were going to do together, Mikleo was informing Edna, Eizen and Zaveid about their plans. It seemed as though those three were almost as excited for Mikleo as he was, all starting to wish that they'd be able to meet Sorey soon.

This excitement seemed to be just what they needed in order to push through exams. Whilst their stress levels weren't as high as they could have been due to the exams not being their real ones, there was still a pressure for them to do well in order for them to see how much they knew. Most seemed to be fine with the stress, though it did seem to loom down on Dezel a lot, as well as some of their fellow students. Sergei's brother was one of these, and it seemed as though Sergei himself was starting to be affected by dealing with Boris' stress. Meanwhile, Edna and Mikleo were getting by smoothly; the latter was getting hit with increasing exhaustion, considering exertion for exams, trouble with sleep and also the physical effects of mental illness didn't mix well together, but there was one positive about the couple weeks of exams. Even Lunarre and Symonne didn't hold a grudge against Mikleo so great that they would put bullying him in front of their achievements, allowing him to return to his usual comfort on the roof.

Now he had met Alisha and Rose, he found himself beginning to wonder what it would be like attending Ladylake High School. He imagined how it must have been for them all; he could picture them laughing in the cafeteria at this time, helping each other get through exams through support. Jealousy twisted in him when he thought about it, but at the same time, he was happy for Sorey. That boy deserved it more than anyone.

If it wouldn't be so stressful, he'd jump over to their school in a heartbeat. He might have just done so if he had met Sorey two years ago, before the start of their GCSEs. However, it was – and never had been – quite that simple. He had always been frightened to go against Michael's wishes, well aware of just how reliant he was on him. Whilst rational thinking made him realise that there was an extent to how Michael would mistreat him, paranoia made him fear about what would happen if he disobeyed. What if his protests built up so much that he lost the home he could return to? Not to mention that he needed a guardian's permission to move, and he couldn't be certain that Michael would give him it. Plus, that now it was his final year, moving could be too much of a disruption and potentially damage what grades he'd receive in the summer.

All he could do was cling onto the happiness he had away from school, those beautiful days pushing him forward. The thought of Sorey's birthday was a particularly large motivator at this time, even though Mikleo was anxious that his present wouldn't be enough.

He'd half expected Sorey to think of a common idea, such as simply seeing a movie, but Mikleo should have known better that Sorey wasn't the type to think of only ordinary ideas. He came up with the idea of the group going ice skating together, followed by a meal and them cramming themselves into Sorey's bungalow. All agreed to the idea, though Mikleo couldn't deny how nervous the idea made him feel. He'd never tried ice skating before, not to mention that he feared making a fool of himself in public. However, when he imagined how much fun they'd likely all have together, he allowed his yearning for a good time on Sorey's birthday to override his anxiety. Luckily, it worked, leaving him feeling mostly excited rather than nervous.

It was hardly believable that it was now Saturday morning. He woke up with a loud yawn, rubbing at his eyes. Surprisingly enough, it was 8:00, quite possibility the latest he had woken up in a long time. He suspected that the week of exams, which had had the most in, caused him to be more worn out than he realised.

A smile grew when he saw that Sorey had already messaged him an hour prior, his joy practically bursting through the text.

_'Good morning! Suddenly, I feel like I'm a senior for being sixteen. You'll find me with a beard later on. Hopefully it doesn't scare you away!'_

Mikleo laughed softly as he typed out his reply.

_'I'll prepare myself. Happy birthday, Sorey. Did your grandfather get you anything nice?'_

Whilst waiting for a reply, Mikleo began to change out of his pyjamas into regular clothes, one glance out of the window telling him to make sure he had enough layers on to deal with the icy weather. After he had changed and brushed his hair, he slipped on his glasses to skim over his notes for an exam coming up on Monday, though he was soon distracted by Sorey's reply.

 _'There you are! You're usually awake really early. And he did! He got me loads of books, not like I needed them, but you can never have too many books._ _Then there's a blue coat he got me, it's super warm._ _Oh, and he_ _got me a couple of musicals on DVD, too! It'_ _d_ _be fun if we all watched one tonight,_ _I have loads of them_ _~'_

_'That sounds lovely, I'm glad you got some nice things. But… Musicals? You like musicals?'_

_'Of course!'_

_'You really are a romantic, aren't you? Poetry, musicals…'_

_'Hmm, maybe… Don't forget that I am SO wonderfully romantic that I swooned you without even realising_ _♪_ _'_

Mikleo laughed again, amused because even though he knew what Sorey was referring to, Sorey had no idea just how true that statement really was. Mikleo cleared his throat when his mind wandered to how that romantic personality would be shown on dates, faintly blushing as he brought his knees up, thumbs typing out a reply.

_'Don't get ahead of yourself.'_

_'D: That's mean, it's supposed to be my birthday… Ah, Gramps is calling, we're going out for breakfast! I'll see you later – let me know when you get your train!'_

_'I will. Enjoy your breakfast, Sorey.'_

_'You too!_ _♪_ _'_

Despite Sorey's reply, Mikleo was barely able to eat at all. He couldn't believe how excited he was – whilst he had been excited every time he had seen Sorey, to know he'd be with him on an occasion like this felt more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. It was no wonder that the day passed slowly, his revision seeming as though it was endless, before he was finally on his way to the train station, pulling up a pale blue scarf to his face to block out a draft of cold air.

The wait at the train station also dragged irritably, but at least he had a joyful, excitable reply once he messaged Sorey. For some reason, however, nerves were beginning to build up halfway through the train journey – he guessed it was from meeting Dezel and Sergei for the first time, having not been able to meet them beforehand. However, there was still excitement inside of him for meeting them and, of course, seeing the rest.

The joy which had been expressed clearly through Sorey's messages was brought to life when Mikleo's eyes landed on him at the station. He was wearing the new coat that he had been given; it was fairly long and would have swamped Mikleo if he wore it, but with Sorey's build, it only seemed to make him look a little taller.

“Mikleo!” he exclaimed when he spotted Mikleo walking down the platform, immediately pulling him into a sudden hug. He hesitated for a moment out of surprise, but soon returned it. Sorey pulled back, a wide grin on his face. “Wait, maybe that was too casual. After all, with my old age, I should show maturity when speaking to younger people.”

“Shut up,” Mikleo laughed, giving him a small push as they started walking. “You're only a few months older than me.”

“Still, still...”

“Good grief.” But Mikleo was smiling despite his tone. “Happy birthday, Sorey.”

“Thank you! That's two of those off you now. I feel loved.” His eyes shifted to Mikleo's bag, a hint of curiosity in them. “I wonder if there's something for me in there...”

“Of course there is, silly.” Sorey's eyebrow raised at how a little colour rose to Mikleo's face, despite how his words were spoken calmly. But he didn't comment on it, simply smiling to himself, turning back to Mikleo when he spoke again. “Where are we meeting the others?”

“Near the ice rink,” Sorey replied. “I thought it'd be easier considering they all live in Ladylake.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Sorey picked up on the hint of nervousness in Mikleo's voice. “Are you anxious about meeting Dezel and Sergei?”

“A bit. But honestly, I feel like I'm just going to fall and embarrass myself,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I've already told you that I've never done this before.”

“Don't worry, just grab onto me if you need to! Besides, Sergei hasn't been either, and despite how I've been with Rose a few times, she is absolutely awful at it.”

“Really?”

“Definitely. Trust me, you'll be a professional compared to her. One foot on the ice and she falls.”

Mikleo laughed, somehow feeling reassured by those words and amused by the thought of Alisha shaking her head whilst Rose continuously fell on the ice.

“I wonder why she even said yes, then.”

“Oh, she finds it fun! She's just not very good at it, that's all.”

“A bit like you with poetry.”

“ _Hey!”_ Sorey exclaimed, pouting at Mikleo's smirk. “Stop insulting me. It's my birthday.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“You don't mean that.”

“No, you're right. I don't.”

Sorey let out a laugh, shaking his head. “I don't deserve this.” Mikleo merely laughed as well in response.

The two were now nearing the ice rink, and before long, they heard the unmistakeable call of Rose in the distance.

“ _Hey!_ Birthday boy with his –”

“– Mikleo!” Alisha finished for her, remembering Sorey's request from last time. She watched as Sorey grinned, him and Mikleo walking closer, speaking again when they were at a distance where she didn't have to yell for him to hear her. “Happy birthday, Sorey.”

He grinned at her, the brightness of which causing her heart to flutter slightly. “Thanks!” He turned to Mikleo as he waved a hand in the direction of Dezel and Sergei – the first was standing with his arm held by Rose, whilst Sergei lingered next to them. “This is Dezel,” he pointed his finger, “and this is Sergei!”

“Nice to meet you,” Dezel said. His voice was rather monotone, but Sorey's exaggerated sigh stopped Mikleo from getting anxious over the response.

“Dezel's not one for being enthusiastic,” he explained.

“It's great to see you,” Sergei greeted. After Dezel's own greeting, this one took Mikleo a little by surprise. He had a rather loud voice, though not overly so, with an air of maturity to it. He was definitely a lot more enthusiastic than Dezel.

“It's nice to meet you both, too,” Mikleo smiled, finding that his gaze lingered on Sergei for a moment. It was quite unusual to take in his appearance; whilst their faces were different, there were a fair few similarities between him and Sorey. Their height was similar, any difference no more than a couple of centimetres, their hair was a similar brown and they also both had green eyes. Though Sorey's seem to shine a little differently than Sergei's. Mikleo wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not.

“Come on, let's get going!” Rose exclaimed, practically dragging Dezel by his arm. “I'm so excited!”

“I don't get why,” Dezel answered, amusement evident in his voice. “You're awful at it, after all.”

“What was that sound? I didn't quite make out any words...”

“Come on,” Sorey said after laughing, “let's go!”

It wasn't a surprise at all to see that the rink was rather busy, what with the day being a Saturday, but it was hardly disappointing. Mikleo only bit his lip for a moment whilst he was paying for his admission, calculating in his mind beforehand how much the rental for ice skates would be, before his mind was soon distracted when they were all tying the skates on. Then came the part which Mikleo and Sergei were dreading; their first steps onto the ice.

Alisha glided onto it first. Apparently, she was a complete natural, letting out a delighted laugh as she spun around, applauded by Rose as she came to a stop, holding her hands out either side. Next was Rose, who seemed to have an iron grip on Dezel. Sorey's words about her skills – or more accurately, lack of skills – on the ice turned out to not even be an exaggeration. As soon as the couple slid forward, Rose was on the floor, dragging Dezel down with her. She burst out laughing, shakily getting to her feet.

“I'm sure I'll get the hang of this eventually!”

“Maybe in a hundred years,” Dezel commented as he stood up next to her, earning a punch on the arm in response, which almost caused her to fall over again.

Sergei, apparently taken by excitement, was next. He stepped onto the ice gingerly, moving across it very slowly, slightly nervous after Rose's failures. Alisha skated forward to grab onto his arm, bringing him forward with encouraging words.

“Come on, then!” Sorey exclaimed to Mikleo, who was beginning to question whether he'd be as bad as Rose. Sorey noticed this in his face and smiled encouragingly, holding out his arm. “It'll be fine! Just hold onto me.”

Mikleo nodded, placing a hand lightly on the inside of Sorey's arm. “All right.”

He realised it wasn't quite as bad as he feared when he was initially on the ice, the movements seeming to be smooth naturally.

“See? It's not that bad!”

Though Sorey spoke a moment too soon, for Mikleo suddenly slipped. Unlike Rose, who seemed to have pulled Dezel down with superhuman power, Sorey managed to grab onto Mikleo to stop him from falling, laughing all the while.

“I thought I was going to die,” Mikleo said once he was properly on his feet, the grip on Sorey's arm now much tighter than it was before.

“Well, you didn't. I stopped that from happening.”

“You sound like you want a medal,” Dezel remarked, causing the others to laugh.

They began to skate around the rink, some much steadier than others. Alisha was still taking her elegant, perfect strokes ahead of them, which seemed a little unfair to everyone else. She seemed to notice this, giving Dezel a much appreciated break by swapping places with him to keep Rose stable, as he skated ahead to Sergei, who whilst slipping here and there, seemed to be getting the hang of it. As for Mikleo, he thought that gripping onto Sorey's arm with a much less strong hold was at least something. He had a feeling that Sorey's skills would have been similar to Alisha, but was holding himself back to keep Mikleo stable.

“See, you're getting the hang of it!”

“Slowly,” Mikleo replied. “Very, very slowly.”

“Come on, try letting go of my arm and see if you can do it by yourself.”

Mikleo looked horrified by the very thought of it. “No way.”

“Yes way!”

He let out a sigh, before steadily letting go of Sorey's arm. He didn't fall straight after, which had to have been a good sign. He carefully strode forward, whilst there were cheers up ahead.

“There we go!” Alisha exclaimed, who was in the process of getting Rose up off the ice.

“See, you're not _that_ bad!” Rose added. Alisha giggled, Dezel now helping her with Rose.

“Rose, you're certainly not one to talk,” he said, smirking. Rose stuck her tongue out at him in response.

“It's not really that difficult,” Sergei said, but at that moment, he stumbled, managing to catch himself on the barrier. Alisha's giggling increased to full-blown laughter.

“We're not all professionals at this!” Rose pouted in response to her friend's laughter. She then watched Sorey and Mikleo skate over, smiling at how gentle Sorey's strides were compared to how quickly he usually skated. “Though maybe these two could become them. Pair skating!”

Those two words caused Mikleo to suddenly lose the ability to use his legs properly, Sorey catching on quickly by skating to the side to catch the other boy in his arms, Mikleo's head landing against Sorey's chest.

“You okay there?” Sorey asked, grinning. Mikleo straightened up immediately, face flushing as he quickly backed away.

“Completely fine,” he mumbled, not meeting Sorey's gaze as they skated side by side again.

“That's one point for how gay they are going to be today,” Rose announced.

“I-It was just an accident!” Mikleo protested with a huff.

Sergei looked thoughtful, apparently taking Rose's words seriously. “Well, Sorey did say you were gay, so –” His words were interrupted by Alisha's hand over his mouth, who found herself in a confusing mixture of feeling amused, but also having a small amount of jealousy return to her. She knew one emotion of hers was strong, however; that was happiness over seeing Mikleo be so carefree. Her and Rose hadn't spoken about the self-inflicted injuries they had seen on his arms, both knowing it wasn't their place. But both had also worried silently, wanting Mikleo to achieve happiness. Whilst Alisha was jealous, she was most certainly feeling joy for him, too.

Following Sergei's mention of Mikleo's sexuality, Mikleo glanced at Sorey, who was now the one avoiding his gaze, apparently very interested in whatever was to the side of him. Mikleo's head tilted slightly in curiosity. Sure, Sorey could have just mentioned that so they knew more about him, but Alisha's reaction seemed to suggest it went a little further than that.

A thought then came across his mind which worried him a little. As they carried on skating, Mikleo now slightly more confident that he wasn't going to break a bone whilst doing so, he spoke to Sorey quietly.

“When you told them I'm… You know.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip. “You didn't tell them about the… Other stuff, did you?”

“No, of course not,” Sorey smiled reassuringly. “It's not my place to talk about your personal issues to others.”

Mikleo sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me!” Sorey exclaimed. His gaze seemed to linger on Mikleo for a moment, before he cleared his throat and looked ahead. Again, Mikleo was curious, but he stayed silent.

Now helping Rose off the floor once again, Alisha turned to Sorey, a wide smile on her face.

“How about we skate together for a bit?” she said, a hint of determination in her voice. “For old time's sake.”

“Sure!” Sorey grinned, turning to Mikleo for a moment. “You all right if I go off?”

“Of course. I'll just stay by the barricade, I could do with resting.”

“Okay!”

Mikleo was followed by Sergei, Dezel and a stumbling Rose, who leaned against the barricade with him, eyes falling on them.

“Here we go,” Rose grinned. “They're probably going to try going faster than the other.”

“This will be fun to see,” Dezel said. She looked at him with amusement, knocking her fist on top of his head.

“If you _can_ see with all that hair covering your eyes! How have you even been able to see whilst we've been skating?”

“It's not really that thick.” Regardless, he pushed his hair over his left eye, so that his right eye was on display. “That's the best you're getting.”

“Emo,” she teased, before her eyes fell onto Sorey and Alisha. Mikleo was already staring in their direction. Their skating was so incredibly perfect – or at least, they were in the eyes of someone who had seen very little of the sport in person. He couldn't help but think that when Rose mentioned pair skating, that should have gone to these two. He didn't think so out of jealousy – after all, he knew of Sorey's sexuality and could see that the two were merely friends. He simply thought that their skating went well together, emphasised when Sorey spun her around, both laughing all the while.

“Man, it's been a long time since I've skated like that!” Sorey said as he and Alisha rejoined the others, both slightly breathless.

“How long have you both been skating?” Mikleo asked.

“The two of us, Dezel and Rose first went in year eight, so about three years,” Alisha explained. “We've come here a lot!”

“We didn't meet Sergei until year ten, though,” Sorey continued, “and we never managed to convince him to come as well.”

“But then he did so today,” Alisha smiled happily. Sergei grinned back at her, and for a moment, Mikleo wondered if anything was happening between the two of them.

But then he noticed something about Alisha towards the end of their session. After skating with Sorey, her eyes seemed to flicker to him more often than previously, hurriedly looking away when he made eye contact. Rose seemed to be watching her a lot less subtly, Mikleo unable to read her expression. It was beginning to become clear that it wasn't Sergei who Alisha had feelings for. Whilst he may have been wrong, she seemed to have eyes for Sorey, apparently avoiding doing so.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Part of his mind told him to be jealous, but then again, was there really a need to be? Sorey didn't treat Alisha any differently than anyone else. If there was anything there, it was likely one-sided. He felt sympathy towards her for that. It didn't matter if he had feelings for Sorey himself. Whilst this was his first time having a crush, he knew that feelings couldn't be helped, and that would also apply to Alisha. He couldn't hold a grudge against her for something she couldn't help.

Still, when he saw how radiantly she smiled and knew how much more stable she was than himself, he couldn't help but feel as though if Sorey _did_ like women as well, he'd choose her over Mikleo in an instant.

“Are you all right, Mikleo?” Sorey asked him, looking a little concerned. Mikleo was startled out of his thoughts by Sorey's words, taking a moment to focus. “You looked a bit dazed.”

“I'm fine, I just got lost in my thoughts.”

It wasn't as though it should have mattered anyway. It didn't matter how Mikleo felt towards Sorey. All he could ask for was this wonderful friendship, one which felt like unlike any other he'd had. With his health and his overwhelming burdens, how could he ask for anything more, when Sorey would have to deal with that?

He erased his thoughts as they exited the ice, mentally scolding himself. He shouldn't have been having negative thoughts like this on Sorey's birthday. It wasn't the time to be thinking this way. Luckily, by the time that they were arriving at their place of choice for food – Pizza Hut – Mikleo's thoughts had been distracted by the laughter and bickering of the group.

Like at the rink, the restaurant was fairly busy, but they once again didn't mind. They sat down at a table, Dezel lightly hitting Rose on the head with a menu to stop her bouncing. Sorey apparently needed the same treatment. His excitement was the same as his eyes scanned over the menu, mouth watering.

Though that said menu is what caused Mikleo to be lost in thought again. He had very well been aware of their plans several days prior, yet now he was here, the costs were totalling up – and of course, it was understandable that they would be. Sorey and his grandfather couldn't exactly pay for everyone, after all.

Always one to quickly judge Mikleo's emotion from even the smallest shift in his expression, Sorey beamed at the others. “We'll be right back!”

“Huh?” Dezel questioned. “Why?”

“Maybe they're gonna make out,” Rose suggested as Sorey tugged on Mikleo's arm to pull him away from the table without another word.

“Do you think he's gotten a bit overwhelmed with everything going on?” Alisha asked, frowning from her concern.

“I don't know, he seemed fine before,” Sergei responded. All curious, they glanced to the side where Sorey had taken him.

“What's up?” Mikleo asked.

“You should have told me if today was going to be too expensive for you,” Sorey said quietly. “After all, we all have people to get money from, and –”

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” Mikleo interrupted. “I just – I get pretty wary, that's all.”

“I can pay for you, if you need me to.”

“No, that's way too much. It's fine, honestly.”

Sorey pondered this. “What if I just paid for it partly, and then Alisha paid for the rest, or just a bit more so you don't have to spend as much? She has a lot of money, trust me. Her family has always been well off.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to say an immediate 'no', but closed it again when he realised that this idea might have been perfect for him. He bit his lip, uncertain. “I don't know.”

“It really is fine. She'll probably say yes, and you're in a different situation to both of us.”

There was a small pause before Mikleo nodded slowly. “All right, thank you. Sorry for being a pain on your birthday.”

“Hey, don't apologise! You can't blame yourself for worrying about money.”

The two then rejoined the others at the table. To Mikleo's relief, neither of them questioned why they had gone over there, instead simply smiling at their return before they started discussing their options. It didn't take them very long to decide on what they wanted; they ordered three large sharing pizzas in cheese and tomato, Hawaiian and pepperoni, deciding on ordering desserts after them. As they were filling their bowls with the free salad, Sorey was murmuring to Alisha, Mikleo assuming that it was about the money situation. Alisha nodded, giving Mikleo a smile, which made his heart feel warm with appreciation. Whilst he had enough with him to pay, the concept of running out of his spare money was still lingering on his mind, so to have someone want to help him, even after only knowing each other for a small period of time, was a wonderful feeling.

This only seemed to make the meal seem even brighter. He knew from his times with his friends that there was nothing like enjoying a meal in each other's company – or at least, his other friends would be a better way to describe them, now he had been welcomed into this group.

Sorey seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Mikleo; clearly, spending time with friends was the perfect way for him to enjoy his birthday. The others seemed to be in high spirits, too. Even Dezel, who usually had a mellow expression, seemed to be smiling almost every minute.

After the deliciousness of their pizzas came their wait for desserts, in which they decided would be the perfect opportunity to give Sorey his presents. Alisha, seeming nervous, went first, as though she wanted to get hers out of the way.

“I hope you like it,” she said, holding out a box to him. Sorey smiled, eyes filled with curiosity as he took it from her.

“I'm sure I will!” He opened the lid, eyes widening when he saw the watch inside, everyone else peering over to inspect it – including Rose and Sergei, despite the fact that they had both already seen it. “Alisha...”

“I'm sorry, I know it's probably boring!” she cried, surprising Mikleo slightly. Apparently, the others didn't see this behaviour as abnormal – perhaps Alisha was an anxious person when it came to presents.

“No no, it's awesome!” he exclaimed enthusiastically, taking the watch out of the box. “I've been wanting a new one for _ages.”_

“Really?”

“Really!”

She smiled in relief. “I'm glad you like it.” She helped him put it on after he took the old one off and stored it away, a pang of jealousy hitting Mikleo's chest. It wasn't so much over Alisha's actions, but more so over how she could afford something like this. It soon disappeared, however, as Rose shuffled a wrapped present out of her bag.

“Mine next!” she exclaimed, handing it over to Sorey. “I swear it's not cond –” She stopped speaking when Alisha gave her such a hard push that she toppled into Dezel's lap, laughing as she scrambled back up.

“You've gotten me some strange things before, so I'm excited for this,” he said, letting out a chuckle. His eyes lit up after tearing away the wrapping paper, holding up the pug jumper she had bought the last Sunday. “Oh my God.”

“D'you like it?” she asked, grinning with her face in her hands, body leaning forward.

“You know I do,” he answered, returning the grin. “Hang on, I'll put it on now...” He took off the current jumper he was wearing and pulled on the new one, straightening out the material. “Well?”

“It looks even more ridiculous on you than it did unwrapped,” Dezel commented. “It suits you.”

“Uh… I'll take that as a compliment. I think.”

“Completely dashing,” Rose commented, Alisha giggling as she nodded.

“It certainly… Has a cute touch to it,” Sergei added. Sorey laughed, nudging Mikleo's side.

“And what's your opinion?”

“Horrible,” he replied bluntly, taking a sip of water. “I hate dogs.” He earned a simultaneous “ _What?!”_ from Rose and Sorey over that comment.

“You don't like _dogs?”_ Sorey questioned.

“Are you a _monster?”_ Rose demanded.

“I think that's a little bit of an exaggeration,” Mikleo laughed.

“But why _don't_ you like them?” Sorey asked, amusing Mikleo by sounding genuinely disappointed.

“They bark. They bite. They piss on your carpet, hump your legs...”

“But they're cute.”

“They're _not.”_

“Oh,” Sorey said simply, grin returning as he leaned in slightly closer to Mikleo, an eyebrow rising, chin resting in his hand. “Are you scared of them?”

“No.”

But the small pause said everything. “Awh!” Sorey exclaimed, patting his head. “That's adorable.”

“I'm surprised you're not scared of Sorey, then,” Dezel said. “He acts like a puppy, after all.”

“A very energetic, hyper puppy,” Rose added.

“Well, I guess that's kind of true,” Sorey laughed, both disappointing and giving Mikleo relief when he straightened back up. “All right, who's next?”

“Here's mine,” Sergei smiled, handing over a package, Sorey thanking him as he took it. He grinned widely when he saw that it was a book of a collection of romantic poems.

“I _love_ it!”

“It took me a while to decide on it, but we all know about your poetry.”

“Let's see, which one shall I use to serenade you all… Mikleo, stop laughing!”

“You really are a dork,” he snorted. Rose and Alisha were soon joining in the laughter, Sergei grinning himself in amusement, whilst Dezel was shaking his head.

“Why am I part of this group?”

“Because you love us,” Rose grinned. “So what did _you_ get him?”

“I'm not really that great with presents,” he said, getting something out of his pocket. “And we didn't have wrapping paper, either.”

“Forever the enthusiast,” Sorey laughed, his grin growing when he looked down at the present. “You know, some people might see food as a lazy way out, but chocolate's the way to my heart.”

“Please don't say that. I'm not interested.”

“Don't worry, I'm not either,” he chuckled. “Thanks, Dezel!”

“Not a problem.”

“And last, but not least,” Sorey grinned, turning to Mikleo, who seemed to be a little nervous all of a sudden. His confidence had drained after seeing the presents that the others had given him, making his feel tiny in comparison. Sorey seemed to notice this nervousness, his grin softening. “I'm sure I'm going to adore anything you give me!”

The words didn't seem meaningless; the joy evident in it suggested that Sorey was speaking the complete truth. And so, with a slight amount of confidence returning, Mikleo pulled out a thin envelope from his bag and a box tied with ribbon, not meeting Sorey's gaze as he placed it on the table and pushed them towards him. Sorey picked up the envelope first, slightly confused as to why it wasn't sealed, as he thought it might have been a card. But when he pulled out the piece of paper which was inside, he saw that the envelope had merely been for protection.

“ _Wow_ ,” he breathed out in awe. His eyes scanned over careful, beautiful strokes of watercolour paint, their colours gentle. It was a stunning capture of a picture Sorey had taken of them both on one of their journeys home, which he had sent to Mikleo later that evening. Even though it was merely materials on paper, it seemed to be alive. The eyes which were fixed on the camera shone with life, their smiles as warm as they were in person.

“That's amazing,” Sergei said, looking over Sorey's shoulder. “You're really talented, Mikleo!”

“Let me see, let me see!” Rose pleaded. The paper was handed over to the other side so she, Dezel and Alisha could inspect it as well. All stared at it in awe; even Dezel didn't bother to hide that he was impressed. “Holy shit, I _love_ it!” Rose exclaimed.

“It's so beautiful,” Alisha breathed out.

“Sergei's right, you really are talented,” Dezel said, handing it back over to Sorey, who still hadn't said a word as he observed the painting again.

“I-It's nothing, really,” Mikleo mumbled, face flushing a little from the praise. “I just – I can't really afford that much with Christmas coming up, so I… Yeah.” He was beginning to feel a little worried that Sorey had said barely anything, but he was soon to discover why. Sorey finally met his gaze, causing him to be a little surprised. Sorey looked deeply emotional, gratitude and happiness expressed clearly on his face.

“This is beautiful, Mikleo,” he said, smile growing as he spoke. He glanced back at the painting before looking at him again. “How long did it take you?”

“Just – just a few hours. It's nothing.”

“It's definitely something,” Sorey corrected him. Somehow, the eyes which always caused Mikleo's heart to flutter seemed to shine even brighter. “I'm... I'm so touched, Mikleo. Thank you for doing this.”

“It's fine, really.”

Sorey now looked a little amused. “Come on, you have every right to accept the compliments.”

Mikleo let out a small sigh, but he was smiling. “Okay. Thank you, I'm glad you like it.”

“Three servings of sharing cookie dough,” a waitress suddenly spoke from their side.

“Ah, thanks!” Rose exclaimed, Alisha and Mikleo now helping the waitress place the desserts down by shifting the presents out of the way.

“Enjoy,” she smiled before walking away. Mikleo coughed loudly as Sorey picked up a spoon to start their serving after he had reluctantly and carefully put the drawing away, Sorey looking at him curiously.

“What is it?” he asked. Mikleo pointed at the box which had been pushed to the side.

“You have that, too.”

“Oh! I'm sorry, I got distracted by your talent.” He picked up the box, untying the ribbon and peering inside. The common wide grin returned to his face as he saw an assortment of home-made cupcakes, fudge and macarons. “ _Yes!_ I was hoping you'd bake for me again!”

“Ooh, make sure you share,” Rose grinned, knowing full well how great Mikleo's skills with baking were from Sorey's rambles about the cookies he had been made.

“Nope, it's mine!” He looked down at the sharing cookie dough with a dramatic sigh. “I'd rather eat your food than this...”

“Then I guess this is all mine,” Mikleo smirked, pulling the plate towards him, receiving a push from Sorey.

“Hey, don't go stealing my food!”

Before long, now full to the brim with food, they had finished and were waiting outside for Zenrus to pick them up. As Mikleo cast glances between the group, eyes often lingering on Sorey, he was realising that this life was certainly something he could get used to.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 7:00pm when the group arrived at Sorey's house. Deciding to be prepared, the pull-out bed was prepared for Alisha and Sergei to share, whilst Rose wanted to create a fortress of blankets and pillows on the floor for her and Dezel. Mikleo realised that this would mean he would once again be sharing a bed with Sorey, which made him as giddy as it did embarrassed.

After changing into his pyjamas, Mikleo ensuring that he borrowed Sorey's dressing gown this time, the group settled on their assortments to watch a movie. Sorey quickly piped up with Grease, which Rose agreed to immediately. The others also agreed, though Mikleo took note of how Alisha was smiling in amusement. He was soon to see why.

Many lines were recited, clear that the group had watched this together many times, and _all_ of the songs were sung by Sorey and Rose, jumping up to dance. Sorey even embarrassingly directed the lyrics of 'Summer Nights' to Mikleo, despite how Rose was taking the role of Sandy. Mikleo spluttered as she whined, saying that her boyfriend wouldn't sing for her so she was counting on Sorey to help. Before long, the rest were joining in aside from Dezel, who was dealing with Rose now singing loudly to him – much louder than Alisha and Mikleo, who were embarrassed, yet couldn't stop themselves joining in a little. Sergei was fairly enthusiastic, too, but there was no way he was able to beat Sorey and Rose.

It was a little disappointing when it ended, though Sorey and Rose were now gulping down water, having caused their throats to ache from singing and laughing so much.

“We should make a Grease cosplay group,” Rose suggested, a wide grin on her face.

“Yes!” Sorey nodded enthusiastically. “You're definitely in the T-Birds instead of the Pink Ladies.”

“Damn right! Dezel can be in the Pink Ladies instead.”

“There's no way I'm doing that.”

“Mikleo can be, too,” Sorey grinned, nudging him with his elbow. “Be the Sandy to my Danny!”

Mikleo smiled with amusement. “Only if I don't have to wear those ridiculous leather trousers at the end.”

Sorey managed pushed back the comment about how he wouldn't say no to seeing Mikleo in those trousers. “So you _will_ be Sandy? Yes! I heard your voice, you know. It's great!”

Having not expected a compliment to arise from that, Mikleo only blinked for a moment, before he coughed and averted his gaze. “Your voice isn't bad, either.”

Rose grinned at them both before she put her arm around Alisha's shoulder, who had been doing her best not to look at Sorey and Mikleo, but Rose didn't quite notice due to her excitement. “Awh, but Alisha has the perfect hair for Sandy! I know… Dramatic love triangle with _two_ of them. Or even a dramatic love _square_ if another T-Bird got involved.” She pointed at Sergei. “Be the fourth member of this dramatic love story!”

“Me?” Sergei chuckled. “Why me?”

“Because I need to woo the Pink Lady Dezel, so you're the only one remaining.”

“Awh, come on,” Sorey laughed. “Being part of that is _way_ too stressful. Let me stick to one person, thank you.” For some reason, there seemed to be an ounce of truth in his words, emphasised by him smiling at Mikleo. The dream Mikleo had about Sorey suddenly popped into his mind, and he looked away, Sorey staring curiously when he could see that the tips of his ears were dusted pink.

The idea of watching another movie was abandoned when Zenrus went to bed, the group choosing to instead simply talk. With the six of them, it caused time to pass rather quickly, and they decided to head to bed when it was nearing the early hours of the morning, the worry over waking up Zenrus playing on their minds. Sorey and Mikleo said goodnight to them as the light was switched off in the living room, before heading over to Sorey's room. He looked at Mikleo with a sad smile when he hesitated taking off the dressing gown, but he was at least glad that his arms were healing. He didn't want Mikleo to catch him looking, but he did so, which made his discomfort increase a little more.

“Don't worry, I'm just happy that they're healing,” Sorey smiled reassuringly, wanting Mikleo to know that he wasn't being judged. “I don't like the thought of you being in pain.”

Mikleo returned the smile, visibly relaxing. He settled into bed with his back to Sorey, though he was soon turning around when a finger poked his shoulder.

“I just want to thank you for coming today,” Sorey said softly. “Today was one of the best birthdays I've ever had.”

“There's no need to thank me for that. It was all of us who kept you company.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same without you there.” There was a silence for a moment. Sorey's hand seemed to reach out for a moment – whether it was to brush strands of Mikleo's hair, or to pull him closer, Sorey didn't know. But it settled back down onto the bed, Mikleo watching it before closing his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“I'm glad to hear that.”

Sorey's smile grew before closing his own eyes. After the day's events, the two fell asleep rather quickly. Both of their dreams were strange, fragments hardly able to be put together, but they could make out the smiles of their friends and the colours of each other's eyes. However, the images didn't last for long. Mikleo's eyes opened slowly eventually, as though his conscience was telling him to wake up. He was told why this was when he saw that Sorey's side of the bed was empty. Wondering if his tiredness had simply been caused by restless sleep and that Sorey was already up, he glanced at the time. He frowned when he saw that it was only 2:00am.

He decided not to get ahead of himself and waited for a few minutes, in case Sorey had simply visited the bathroom. However, when five minutes had passed and Sorey still hadn't returned, Mikleo's concern started to build up. He grabbed Sorey's dressing gown and pulled it on, his footsteps light as he trailed across the bedroom and out onto the hallway. His ears could just barely pick up the sound of voices, and he found that a ray of light was cast out from a partly open door further down the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him and urged him to move forward.

“ _Are you sure you're okay now?”_ came Sorey's voice.

“ _Yes,_ _no need to_ _worry.”_ The response had been from Zenrus.

“ _Positive? I can call an ambulance if you need me to.”_

Mikleo's body froze. His mind screamed at him to walk back to the bedroom, that eavesdropping on this was incredibly wrong. But the will to know more was too controlling. He stepped forward, peering through the small gap in the door. He could barely make out Sorey sitting on the edge of his grandfather's bed, the man sitting up with a glass of water in his hand. He coughed, the sound rasped.

“I am fine, Sorey,” he replied. “I think my lungs just had a bit of trouble whilst I was asleep. It is nothing to worry about.”

“As long as you're sure,” Sorey said, sounding a little uncertain.

“I would never hide anything from you. You know I would tell you if it was serious.”

There was a moment of hesitation. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then there is no need to worry. You should get back to bed, Sorey. Thank you for the water.”

“You're welcome. I'm right there if you need me, okay?”

“I know that all too well.”

Mikleo had been fixed to the spot from the conversation, so much so that he hadn't hurried away by the time Sorey had opened the door fully and stepped outside, blinking when he saw Mikleo. Their eyes simply stayed fixed on each other for a moment, before a surge of panic went through Mikleo.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know where you were. I didn't mean to –”

“It's fine, don't worry.” Sorey closed the door, forcing a smile at Mikleo. “He's all right. Let's get back to bed.”

Mikleo bit his lip as Sorey started walking. His voice wasn't much different than usual, but it still seemed to lack its enthusiasm a little. There was a little tension in the air as they slipped back into bed, neither wanting to leave the conversation there. Mikleo was the one to break the silence.

“I'm not the only one who is able to talk about any problems.”

Sorey opened his eyes, managing a small smile. “I know. It's fine though, really. He – he just gets pretty sick sometimes. He's not as young as he used to be, after all.”

Sympathy weighed heavy on Mikleo's chest. Feeling strangely braver than usual, he reached forward to entwine his pinky finger with Sorey's, the small touch giving both of them a feeling of comfort.

“I'm here for you, too,” he said quietly. “Don't forget that.”

From those words, the smile on Sorey's face was now genuine, larger than it had been previously. “I know. Thank you.”

The gentle hold on each other remained as they both closed their eyes again, exhaustion washing over them in an instant. During his time of falling asleep, Sorey's hand had shifted so it was now holding Mikleo's gently, who didn't bother to pull away. Comforted further by the shared warmth of their hands, the two soon fell asleep soundly, neither waking up for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ticks off another name off my 'to bully' list*
> 
> Seriously though, I don't care if I'm the writer, I wanted them to kiss. It is very frustrating.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!


	11. To Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the school term passes by steadily, the Christmas holidays on the way. This week brings a time of worry, but simultaneously to this, the feelings between Sorey and Mikleo seem to only be growing stronger.

The small amount of vulnerability Mikleo was able to see in Sorey's eyes was gone by the morning. His high spirits from his birthday still lingered, and he was grinning as though he hadn't been worried about his grandfather at all that previous night. Was this because he was simply a positive and bright person? Mikleo worried that there was more to it than this. Sorey had seemed accustomed to the situation, somehow – whilst anxiety had been evident in his voice, the way he spoke to Zenrus was still mostly calm, almost orderly. Mikleo couldn't help but suspect that this was a more regular occurrence than Sorey let on.

Regardless, Zenrus seemed a lot better in the morning, perfectly fine to once again give lifts for Sorey's friends. Mikleo took note of how the others didn't seem reluctant to say yes – aside from Rose, who asked in her bubbly attitude if he was feeling okay too. Alisha asked as well, but this seemed to be out of kindness as opposed to concern. Mikleo didn't know whether this was because of Rose's personality or because of something deeper. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ask, nor did he have a chance to. Suddenly, he was able to see how it must have been for Sorey when Mikleo kept things from him. Being in the dark about the problems of others was incredibly frustrating, not just because of the secrecy, but more because it stopped you from being able to do anything to help.

Though despite Mikleo's worries, Sorey felt as though he didn't need any help. Once his friends had left and it was back to his studying for his remaining mock exams, he didn't have a build up of anxiety or anything of the sort. Zenrus had said he was okay, and that's all Sorey needed. With those words, he was able to focus on his revision and not let anything stop him.

Yet as the week arrived, worries _did_ start to grow for others away from Zenrus. Alisha's mood had seemed to plummet again, though he had no idea why. Rose seemed to have some sort of idea, which made him, admittedly, feel disappointed. Their group wasn't the kind to have secrets, and it felt as though it would tell them apart. Though he realised that they weren't the only ones to have one.

 _'Mine isn't really that big, though,'_ Sorey had thought to himself. _'It's normal for Zenrus to get sick at his age. I only told Rose that time because I was worried.'_

Still, this secrecy, this secluding away from others was bound to not do the group any favours, and it was highly worrying to see. He just hoped that it was due to the pressure of exams.

Alisha wasn't the only person he was worried for. Dezel seemed to be becoming steadily quieter as time went on, rushing without even a goodbye after an exam in the morning. He didn't turn up for their afternoon lessons, which had Rose in a clear state of worry, though she tried to conceal it with laughter and jokes.

“He'll be fine!” she had said, forcing a smile at the others in the English Literature class. “He probably waltzed on out of here, not wanting to stay after a Physics exam.”

Yet she didn't seem to believe her words, and there was no mistaking a concerned, pained expression on Lailah's face as she glanced at Dezel's empty seat.

Later on that day, Sorey had received a call from Rose, explaining that she had a message from Dezel. Whilst there was still a bit of unease in her voice, she seemed to be in lighter spirits.

“ _It turns out it was a doctor's appointment he had just after one,”_ she explained. _“_ _He hasn't been getting much sleep at all lately – he says it's why he's seemed so drained and_ _has_ _had headaches.”_

“I'm glad he went to the doctor's, then,” Sorey responded, leaning back on his bed, one leg resting on the other. “Did they prescribe anything?”

“ _Yeah, but they're only mild. They didn't want to start out with anything strong.”_

“That's good to hear.”

“ _I know! I'm a bit disappointed that he didn't tell me where he was going, but he_ has _been pretty out of it, lately. It probably just slipped his mind.”_

“Yeah, I can imagine that's the case.”

There was shuffling on the end of the phone, as though Rose was now straightening herself up. _“Is Zenrus doing okay?”_ she asked, voice gentle.

“Yeah, he's fine!” he answered truthfully. “He just had a bit of a problem with his chest, that's all. He's doing better again now.”

“ _That's great to hear. I swear that nothing can bring that guy down!”_

“Definitely not! He's in better health than a lot of people his age.”

“ _Now you're sixteen, you'll be that age before long...”_

“What?” Sorey laughed. “Five times that, then I'll reach it.”

“ _Before you know it, you'll be an old man. You and Mikleo shall be telling stories to your grandchildren about the romantic moment you were ice skating and his head fell into your chest.”_

“Grandchildren? Hold on, I don't think I can even handle a _puppy_ right now,” Sorey laughed. “Plus, Mikleo?”

“ _Well, yeah. You two are going to get married and adopt two adorable children, before_ they _have children. It's fate.”_

“You really have this planned out in your head, don't you?”

“ _But of course!”_ Her voice changed slightly, a smirk able to heard in it. _“Have you thought about confessing to Mikleo at all?”_

The question caught Sorey off guard, and he coughed, embarrassed. “W-Well, I don't really know.”

“ _I think he might like you, too.”_

“What's made you think that?”

“ _He's always blushing around you. There's these looks he gives you as well when you're not looking, smiling and everything. It's adorable.”_

Sorey pondered this, sudden happiness warming his chest. “I'm just worried that I'd be overstepping boundaries by saying something. I mean, I'm not sure if he's comfortable enough for a relationship or anything.”

“ _Don't know until you try though, right? Dezel thought that I might not have wanted a relationship either, yet he still went for it and it turned out I had feelings for him, too. Don't let something like this go because you're scared of the outcome!”_

“Yeah… Yeah, that's a good point,” Sorey responded, smiling. “Thanks, Rose. I'll see how it goes.”

“ _No worries! Right, I better go revise maths for tomorrow, I think I'm_ finally _getting the hang of it.”_

“I knew you could do it!”

“ _Thanks! You're always such an encouraging ray of sunshine.”_

“I try to be!”

“ _You succeed very well. Talk later!”_

The call ended, a lot of the worry that had been weighing down on his chest now easing after being told about Rose by Dezel. Not to mention her words about Mikleo, which were highly encouraging. Sorey wasn't sure about how serious crushes could be. At what time did the word 'crush' start seeming too meaningless to use? He had no idea. All he knew was that the thought of sharing something more with Mikleo, to hold his hand, to kiss him… It made him feel joy that he hadn't experienced before, a longing which he knew wouldn't be filled by a different person. The complex, intelligent and caring personality of Mikleo was one which he couldn't have helped but fall for. The fact that his looks were also completely to Sorey's taste only made him seem to be an even better choice for a partner.

It was an hour later, during a break from his own revision, that he received a text off this very person. His eyes lit up from seeing Mikleo's name. He hadn't seen him on the train today or the day before, Mikleo having to head straight home in order to relax and revise, so any message was appreciated. It felt strange to be apart from Mikleo completely despite how they hadn't known each other for a long time, not compared to how long he had known his other friends.

' _Thank you again for the book you lent me on Monday. I just finished it now – the ending was beautiful.'_

_'Woah, you finished it already? It's great though, isn't it?'_

_'I did. It's the perfect thing to help me relax. And definitely so; I'm glad you recommended it to me.'_

_'I'm always great with book recommendations! How has your day been today?_ _♪_ _'_

There was a pause with Mikleo's typing, which worried Sorey a little.

_'I'd be lying if I said it was that great. But how was yours?'_

_'A bit stressful because Dezel ended up leaving early, it was pretty worrying. It was just because of a doctor's appointment for his lack of sleep, so don't worry, it's fine now!'_

_'That's good to hear. I hope he hangs in there okay.'_

_'Yeah, me too. So what was wrong with yours? Did anything happen?'_

There was another pause.

_'I think Lunarre and Symonne – you know, the two who dislike me – are starting to feel relaxed enough to bother me again now that our mocks are almost over.'_

Sorey unwillingly gritted his teeth. Each time he heard about these people, he wanted to do something, _anything_ to make them stop. He had never been one for violence, yet with these two, he often found himself with the desire to hurt one of them, even if it was just lightly. They had no right to treat Mikleo as they did and they needed to be stopped.

Yet as always, Sorey remained calm as he typed a reply, understanding that these people couldn't just be stopped so easily.

_'I'm sorry, you really don't deserve this. Is there anything I can do? Or anyone_ _else_ _?_ _'_

_'I don't think so. I don't really want to tell a teacher here. Marlind isn't quite as accepting as other places, after all. People turn a blind eye to homophobia.'_

_'That's disgusting, they really can't do that!'_

_'I'm well aware.'_

This time, Sorey was the one who was hesitating, unsure of how to respond to Mikleo's words. He did so eventually, hoping he was saying the right thing.

_'Hang in there, Mikleo. You're stronger than you think. You're already above them from how you're a better person.'_

_'Yeah, I suppose that's true.'_

Sorey was then unsure if his following message was crossing any lines, but he knew that Mikleo might not have spoken the truth otherwise.

_'Do you have any urges at all?'_

Mikleo was typing for quite a while, as though he kept erasing what he was going to say. _'A bit, yeah. I haven't done anything, though.'_

Sorey let out a small sigh aloud from relief. _'That's good to hear. I'm proud!'_

_'Thank you. I'm just trying not to pay attention to it. It gets pretty out of control when I do that.'_

_'Does drawing help distract you? I heard that's pretty good for it!'_

_'Yeah, you heard correctly. It does help sometimes; I guess it's because you're doing something else with your hands and your mind is focusing on creating something._ _I just can't always concentrate enough for it to be a distraction.'_

_'I can understand that. What about music?'_

_'That can help too, sometimes.'_

_'I'll send you one of my favourite playlists. It's pretty cheerful, so I'm sure it'd help_ _☼_ _'_

_'Thank you. You're too thoughtful for your own good sometimes. Watch out for that.'_

_'I've had that from Rose, too…'_

_'That's because it's true.'_

_'Well, being kind never hurt anyone_ _♪_ _'_

_'I suppose not. I'm going to go revise maths now. Thank you for your support.'_

_'No worries! Call me if your urges get worse, okay? I'm right here!'_

_'I know that. You always are.'_

It was incredible how that one last message brought Sorey joy. His biggest meaning in life was to support others and to be there by their side through every obstacle, smiling with them as they reached happiness. To know that he was able to accomplish that meant more than the world to him. After all, the joy of other's was his own. He found his own happiness through theirs. He never wanted to live his life a different way.

 

* * *

 

 

It was with great relief when Friday arrived, for this meant that it was their last day of school before their exams. There were very few exams on this day, which meant that most of their lessons were free, making it seem as though it was pointless to be in. However, Lailah's lesson at the end of the day was enjoyable, for she had gathered pieces of paper to be pulled out of a tub, which had a Christmas-related word on to create a poem from. The class didn't stop laughing at the poems which were read out, particularly from Sorey, who recited a dramatic, romantic poem about mistletoe.

The only person who struggled to enjoy the lesson was surprisingly Rose. She kept glancing at Dezel's chair, which was once again empty. Whilst the others were concerned, they soon got caught up in the class, having not seen the vulnerability that Rose had witnessed from him. Alisha kept glancing at her with concern, often torn between worrying and enjoying the class. Lailah also frequently glanced at her with concern, beckoning her to her desk at the end of the lesson.

“This is becoming a regular thing,” Rose joked, though her amused tone was clearly forced. “On the last day of term, too!”

“I just wanted to know how you were getting on,” Lailah responded. “How were your exams?”

“They were okay! A couple were hard, but I think I'm making good progress.”

Lailah smiled. “That's great to hear. I was worried that your troubles with Dezel might have distracted you.”

“Nah, he wanted me to do well, so I couldn't let him distract me like that.” Her face fell. “Now I have the holidays to worry about him, I guess.”

The smile on Lailah's face faded, glancing at the desk where Dezel sat, eyes almost guilty. “If you need anyone to talk to about anything, then you have my email. I know you have your mother, but I understand that it can be hard to speak to someone so close, sometimes.”

Rose's eyes widened a little. “But I thought that email was only to do with schoolwork. I thought you wouldn't even check it over the holidays.”

“Well, they're intended for that, but the welfare of my students is just as important as the work they submit to me,” Lailah responded, smile returning. “So never be afraid to talk to me.”

Rose's face broke out into a grin, blue eyes shining. “Awh! Thanks Lailah, you're the best!”

“It's my pleasure. And I'm sure Sorey and Alisha are always there to talk to, as well. Never bottle things up inside, okay?”

“I know, I know.” Rose's grin turned into a smirk. “But I don't want to disturb Sorey and his boyfriend.”

Lailah blinked, sitting up a little straighter. “Boyfriend?” she echoed. “I didn't know he has a boyfriend.”

“Well, they're not _actually_ together. But they're totally crushing on each other!”

Lailah laughed lightly. “Maybe that's where the poem today was inspired from! Who is the lucky guy?”

“He's called Mikleo. He's an utter cutie!” Rose tilted her head as Lailah's face suddenly expressed shock, one hand held up to her mouth. “What's up? I know it's an unusual name, but...”

“Mikleo Rulay?” she asked quietly. “Is that his full name?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Why? Do you know him?”

“Well yes, I – oh Rose, look at the time, I shouldn't have kept you this long!”

Rose was startled for a moment from the sudden exclamation. “Oh, it's fine! I love talking to you! But yeah, I should get going...” However, she hesitated. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Lailah had seemed distracted for a moment, blinking as her wandering mind returned. “Oh yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought.”

She smiled and waved to Rose as she left the room, thoughts racing through her mind as she got up from her seat. Mikleo, the student she had adored the most during her time in Pendrago, the nephew of the man she had been closer to more than anyone… He was close enough for Sorey to reach, meaning that he was close enough for _her_ to reach, too.

But did she have the courage to find him again, when she should have tried harder to keep in touch with Michael? She had regretted her not doing so ever since, blaming herself for not realising that Michael might have ended up leaving suddenly. Yet she wanted to see the boy's smile again, something she hadn't seen for a long time, not since before the dreaded day of his mother's death.

A smile grew on her face. It was never too late to erase regrets.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Sorey was now nearing the station. He knew that Mikleo, who would have this as the last day until January to ride the train for free, was visiting his mother's grave today. Sorey found himself wishing that one day, he would be able to go with Mikleo on these visits. He wasn't sure exactly how Mikleo felt when he went to the graveyard. After all, they never seemed to be the thing which affected him. However, despite this, Sorey wanted to be there to support him. Whilst he had lost his own parents, he didn't know what it was like to grow up with them, to love them for years, only to then lose them. After all, his own parents had passed away before he could barely remember them.

He smiled when he saw Mikleo at the station, even if it was on his own side than Sorey's, though it was soon to falter when he saw his face. Images of their first meeting flashed through his mind upon seeing it. Yet this time, he was able to sit down besides him. There was only a small flinch when Sorey brushed strands of hair out of the way, much smaller than previous contact had caused.

“Was it them?” he asked quietly, eyes only glancing at a bruised lip before looking into Mikleo's eyes. Mikleo nodded, turning away.

“Christmas present, I guess.”

Anger surged through Sorey once again, and even though he tried to hide it, Mikleo saw Sorey's hand out of the corner of his eye, how it had clenched into a fist for a moment before loosening. But Sorey soon sighed, body language calming as he wrapped his arm around Mikleo's shoulders to let his head rest on Sorey's shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “If I was there, I would _never_ let this happen to you.”

“It doesn't hurt that much,” Mikleo answered truthfully. “I just can't open my mouth too wide or anything.”

Yet even if it didn't hurt him that much physically, Sorey knew how much damage it did mentally. His hand absent-mindedly stroked circles around Mikleo's upper arm, the touch seeming to soothe him.

“I'll come your way,” Sorey decided aloud. “I don't want to leave you alone just yet.”

“But Zenrus –”

“He's doing okay,” he said reassuringly. “And he'll text me if he needs me.”

Mikleo hesitated, before he smiled, shuffling a little closer to Sorey. “Thank you.”

“No worries,” Sorey answered, smiling back. For a moment, he had an overwhelming urge to lean down to kiss the top of Mikleo's head, but he fought it back. Regardless, they remained like this until they stood up to get on the train, sitting down next to each other. Not long into the journey, Mikleo's phone began to ring. Anxiety gripped at his chest when he saw that the contact name was Michael.

Sorey, who was peering down at the phone as well, frowned. “Isn't he supposed to be coming back today?”

“Emphasis on 'supposed',” Mikleo answered, before reluctantly taking the call and putting the phone next to his ear. “Hey, Michael.”

“ _Hey Mikleo. I'm sorry, but I've had to delay me coming home.”_

Mikleo was almost amused, having expected this. “Oh, how come?”

“ _I have a few signings to do in Rolance over the Christmas holidays. They get busy around this time of year, especially on Christmas Eve.”_

Mikleo was surprised by his heart sinking. “So you won't be back for Christmas?”

“ _I'm sorry, but I can't make it.”_

“Oh, okay.” He didn't understand why he felt so disappointed – after all, it wasn't as though he would enjoy a Christmas alone with Michael. However, it wasn't as though he didn't still love him, despite their conflicts. He was hoping that the holiday season would help make amends.

“ _But I'll be transferring extra money into your account as a present, and you can use some of it to see your friends instead, if you like.”_

“Thank you.”

“ _That's all right. I have to go, but take care. I'll call you again soon.”_

“All right. Bye.”

He ended the call, putting his phone away with a small sigh. When he looked at Sorey, he was greeted by upset eyes.

“He won't be with you in the holidays?” he asked quietly, receiving a mere shrug in return.

“It doesn't matter; it happened last year, too. It's not his fault.” Yet despite his words, he was clearly disappointed, even if he was trying to hide it. Sorey's eyebrows furrowed, but then he managed to smile as a thought came to his mind.

“The group always see each other on Christmas Eve,” he said. “So of course you'd be invited. Then you can spend Christmas with Gramps and I, if you needed to!”

Immediately feeling grateful over the offer, he almost said yes, but stopped himself. As tempting as it was, Sorey wasn't the only person he was close to. “I really do appreciate the offer, thank you,” he started. “But I don't think I want to miss out on seeing Edna, Eizen and Zaveid on Christmas day. We don't get to see each other much, and I like them to have as much company as possible considering they don't have much family.”

Despite how Mikleo was worried about disappointing Sorey, his smile only grew. “That's fine, don't feel bad or anything! They're your family; of course you'd want to spend time with them.” The smile seemed to turn into a somewhat mischievous grin. “Though I'm having you on Christmas Eve. You're not getting out of that one.”

Mikleo laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I'm not trying to get out of it, don't worry.”

“Good!”

The atmosphere seemed to be lighter now after discussing their plans, yet Sorey was still feeling a little concerned. He couldn't stop his eyes flickering to Mikleo when he was looking away, feeling a stab of anger in his chest every time he saw the injured lip. It didn't help that every time Mikleo smiled or laughed, he would wince. And to return to an empty house, now that Michael had cancelled his plans…

“Mikleo?” Sorey asked softly, causing Mikleo to look up from a text he had received from Edna.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come round to your place for a bit?”

Mikleo blinked, unsure. “But – but what about Zenrus?”

“Like I said, he'll be fine. I always keep my phone on loud just in case.”

“As long as you're sure...”

“I'm positive! I can ask now if it'd make you more comfortable.”

Mikleo nodded, watching as Sorey called Zenrus immediately, not wanting to wait too long considering they were almost at Marlind.

“Hey, Gramps!” Sorey greeted when Zenrus picked up. “I was just wondering if you'd be all right if I went round to Mikleo's for a bit?”

“ _Of course, just let me know when you are on your way back.”_

“I will. Thanks!”

“ _My pleasure. Be careful on your way home."_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

_"Have a good time, then. See you later."_

“See ya!” Sorey beamed at Mikleo as the call ended. “See? All is fine!”

“All right, you win,” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes, though he couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on his face.

“So does this mean I'm going to help you make food tonight?” Sorey asked, grin never fading.

“Absolutely _not._ I'm scared you'd give us food poisoning.”

“Awh, come on!” Sorey pouted. “Everyone bullies me over my cooking skills.”

“That's because you deserve it.”

“I'll get great at it, just watch!”

The bickering continued for the rest of the journey, making it seem incredibly short. Then they stepped out into Marlind, breathing in the cold air.

“Finally, I get to see what it's like here,” he smiled.

“You were here in the car, though.”

“Yeah, but I spent a lot of time looking at –” He immediately coughed, Mikleo's eyes widening when a blush dusted his cheeks. “I-I mean, it's not like being outside!”

“Yeah, that's true,” Mikleo agreed, still a little confused over Sorey, but it soon faded as they walked down the street. “It's about fifteen minutes to my house from the station.”

“All right!”

Mikleo decided to do what Sorey had done for him and guide him down the high street, as opposed to the quieter route home. It wasn't as though it was anything special, but he had a feeling that Sorey was the type to get excited over being in new places even if they weren't anything out of the ordinary. He was correct – Sorey was looking around with excitement, taking in everything with wide, lively eyes. An expression so innocent, simply so full of sunshine caused Mikleo to smile softly, a warmth filling his chest.

However, it was soon to be replaced by panic. During his time of watching Sorey, he hadn't been bothering to look around him. He wasn't able to focus in time to see Lunarre and Symonne just metres away from them, peering into a shop window.

“You should get me _that_ for Christmas,” she was saying, pointing at a pair of knee-high buckled boots.

“Do you _think_ I have £100 to spend on a pair of shoes?”

“Sorey, let's go back that way,” Mikleo said as he halted, Sorey almost stumbling when Mikleo grabbed onto his arm, his movements also suddenly coming to a stop. He looked down at him with confusion.

“What? Why?”

But it was too late. As though there was constantly a magnet dragging them to him, Symonne's eyes peered up, a smirk tugging at her lips when her gaze landed on them both. She nudged Lunarre, who glanced at her for a moment before following her gaze.

“Oh, look who it is!” he cackled, a grin forming as he staggered forward, his eyes looking Sorey up and down. “And who's this… A taller faggot?”

“Is he?” Symonne questioned, staring into Mikleo's eyes unnervingly. “Is this your _boyfriend?”_

“I think I should be questioning who _you_ are,” Sorey said quietly, Mikleo's head shooting up immediately. He had heard anger in Sorey's before, as well as a lower tone – but it was nothing like this.

“We're just acquaintances of this one, heh heh!” Lunarre chuckled. “No need to ask about _us.”_

“Just acquaintances, huh?” Sorey repeated, his voice still low. “Of course you are.”

“Intimidating, this one. Isn't he, Sy?”

“Very. I guess the faggot needs someone –”

“Don't call him that,” Sorey interrupted her immediately, fury burning in his eyes.

“What was that?”

“I said, _don't call him that._ Are you deaf?”

“Ooh, so feisty.”

“Sorey, just leave it,” Mikleo muttered, tugging on his sleeve. “Let's just go.”

“ _Go?_ But we just met!” Lunarre exclaimed. “I want to know more about this relationship going on here.”

“Does he know about all your poor, little struggles?” Symonne asked, feigning a sympathetic voice. “Being beaten by us? Slicing at your skin?”

“Oh, better tell him about that last one, aha!” Lunarre contributed. “Chances are you have those things on your thighs, and God help him when he's got you under him, only to be scared away by your pathe-”

Lunarre's words stopped when Sorey stepped forward and grasped the material of his T-shirt. Though shorter, he still brought Lunarre closer with a rough pull, eyes bearing into each other.

“You're going to regret your words if you carry on!” he shouted. Mikleo could only stare, unfamiliar with this side to Sorey. However, he was soon by his side, trying to pull him away.

“Stop,” he said quietly, glancing around them. “People are looking.”

He was right; a few people passing by were now staring at the scene unfolding in front of them, looking as though they were questioning about whether or not they should intervene. It was with reluctance that Sorey let go of Lunarre, though his eyes still glared.

Apparently, neither Lunarre nor Symonne had any words to respond to Sorey's actions, unaccustomed to someone standing up for Mikleo this way. It was with a protective arm thrown around Mikleo's shoulders that Sorey barged past them, making sure to knock into Lunarre's shoulder roughly as he did so.

“Sorey, they're going to think we're actually together,” Mikleo whispered, his voice shaking slightly. Yet despite his words, the strong hold around him was something he didn't want to be without any time soon. It made him feel safe.

“Sorry,” Sorey replied quietly, yet he didn't let go in that moment. It was only until a minute later that he finally released his hold on Mikleo, both feeling a little lost once it was gone. They remained silent until they were inside the hallway of Mikleo's house, where Sorey spoke up again. “I – I really am sorry about that, Mikleo. I knew that they were the ones who've been bullying you, and I just...”

“I know,” Mikleo responded softly. “And – well, I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Sorey's expression finally seemed to grow a little brighter from those words. He pulled Mikleo into a hug, one arm wrapped around his back, his other hand in Mikleo's hair, causing his head to rest on its side against Sorey's shoulder. Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck in return, smiling at the comfort from the embrace. Even though this wasn't their first hug by any means, it still caused a pounding in his chest which felt different than the previous times.

Worry loomed in his mind, however. What would Lunarre and Symonne do now they had met Sorey? Would it have helped, or would it have made it even worse? However, as the two sat together with bowls of pasta, he pushed aside his worry. It was the Christmas holidays, now – as long as he watched himself when he was outside, he wouldn't be seeing them again for just over two weeks.

Sorey wasn't able to stay long, for he didn't want to leave Zenrus on his own for more hours than he was comfortable with. However, the two managed to still spend a little time with each other after their food. Mikleo showed him the books which were stored in his bedroom, the two simply spending time reading together quietly, Mikleo sat against the wall on his bed whilst Sorey sprawled across it, as though this wasn't his first visit. This is what Mikleo loved most of all about their friendship – it felt so natural, as though Sorey had been in this house a hundred times as opposed to merely once. The anxiety which had escalated from seeing Lunarre and Symonne faded through their time together, though a different kind of nervousness was now inside him. The book in his hands had rose up to his face when he imagined Sorey kissing him during their time alone, hoping it managed to hide his deepening blush. Luckily, Sorey was too absorbed in his own book to notice.

Mikleo walked him back to the station. Night had now fallen, though Sorey at least didn't mind travelling in the dark. When they arrived at the station, they saw that it was five minutes until his train.

“Thank you for coming round today,” Mikleo said as they sat down, smiling. “It means a lot to me, especially with what happened with Michael.”

“Nah, don't mention it!”

“And with...” Mikleo paused, biting his lip. He didn't want to say those two names. “I – well, I can't really believe just how much you're willing to be there for me.”

“Why can't you believe it?” Sorey asked him, genuine curiosity in his voice. “We're friends, after all!”

“Right,” Mikleo said, his mind replaying the word 'friends'. He swallowed, nervousness gripping his chest again, cursing silently when he could feel his blush return. “Sorey?”

“Yeah?”

“I… W-Well, I think I –”

He stopped at the sound of the train edging its way closer, and now he had done so, he had lost his nerve in an instant.

“You what?”

“It – it doesn't matter.”

Sorey raised an eyebrow as Mikleo looked to the side, hair hiding his face. But he simply smiled, receiving a grunt of protest when he ruffled Mikleo's hair.

“Whatever you say. But let me know if it suddenly matters, okay?”

He didn't receive a response through words, though he wasn't fazed by that, especially as he received his usual smile and wave once he was behind closed doors. Mikleo's hand lowered once the train was almost out of sight, smile still lingering on his face as a quiet whisper left him.

“I'll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sorey being protective so, SO much. It's one of my most absolute favourite things.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! Next week's is a pretty long chapter, which I think you're going to enjoy. Really, the angst is quite under the surface a bit more at the moment, isn't it? 
> 
> (For now)


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an insight into the lives of Symonne and Lunarre, the Ladylake group join Sorey and Mikleo with Christmas shopping, ready for the Christmas Eve they'll be spending together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The insight into Symonne and Lunarre will likely not be expanded on greatly - unless people want it to be, of course. I simply don't like characters being black and white!
> 
> Anyway, more happiness? Am I okay? I don't think so.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been foreign for Symonne to see Lunarre be so unnerved after all this time.

Pride wouldn't allow him to admit why, but Symonne wasn't clueless. She had known Lunarre for a decade; she was hardly unable to know how his mind worked. Yet just like hers, this pride stopping him from admitting his emotions was incredible, and she was well aware that it was their biggest flaw. But she was beyond caring about flaws, as was he; sometimes the world liked to save people from misfortune, but then not do so with others. The two of them had been in the second category. But now, they lived how they wanted, even if it wasn't a way which was admirable.

“You need to relax, Lunarre,” she commented as the two ate their dinner together. She popped a forkful of stew into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before she spoke again. “Like seriously, he didn't do _anything.”_

“I know that,” Lunarre spat, the usual consistent amusement in his tone vanished. “It just –”

“Memories?” she answered for him simply.

“That's it.” He let out a laugh – it was one which sounded just like his usual cackling, but Symonne knew that Lunarre wasn't laughing genuinely. “But heh, if that guy touches me again, I'm beating both him and his boyfriend to the ground.”

Symonne tapped her fork against her plate thoughtfully. “Ladylake uniform. It's strange; you don't often see those in Marlind. I wonder how those two met.”

“Why does it matter?”

“I'm just curious. Same with how if they're actually together.”

“Did you see the way he put his arm around him? Aha, that was hardly platonic!”

“I don't know.” A smirk tugged at her lips. “Either way, it _would_ be fun to play with.”

“I like your thinking, eheh.”

“As always.”

Her malicious words were known by her to be wrong, that how much she craves sorrow wasn't normal. But this was another flaw she no longer cared about.

She often laughed at their tale. It was yet another stereotype about teenagers bullying due to their own issues, their own troubled pasts – in fact, it was so stereotypical that it often made her laugh. These stories were always told, about the bullies who were fighting against their own insecurities through their harsh words and fists.

But that was one stereotype which didn't apply to her. She was _not_ insecure. She had learned long ago that insecurity was something which made you weak, made you a target in the eyes of others. It was one of the reasons why Mikleo's attitude irritated her to no end. She had fought, climbed upwards and brought herself strength, as had Lunarre. They went from nothing to this life together.

Two poor orphans who had met each other at the age of just five. Symmone could barely remember the life she had prior to the orphanage – in fact, it sometimes seemed as though her memories started once she was there. Lunarre, on the other hand, could faintly see flashes of abuse, a figure looming over him, pain shooting through his body. Despite how broken the memories were, even to this day, the images still struck fear in his heart, as much as he was fighting it.

If, in order for them to remain strong and secure, they had to step on other people's backs in order to do it, so be it. Happiness was something you had to obtain for yourself, no matter what. Those who didn't fight for themselves in the same way would fall beneath her, just like Mikleo had done.

She was merely fighting in the harsh way the world worked. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

* * *

 

 

The beginning of the holidays weren't the most enjoyable for Mikleo at first. He and Michael had finally had their longest call in a while, the hospitality strange, yet it still felt strangely lonely to not have him here in the holidays. Even Michael's usual couple of days would have felt like _something._

Simultaneously to this, however, he did feel admiration for Michael. Even after all of their conflict, one thing that Mikleo would never dare insult was Michael's achievements. One of the places he was making a stop at in Rolance was Gododdin, a quiet village forgotten about by a lot of places. Whilst Mikleo knew that money meant the most to Michael, he also knew that there was kindness behind the action of doing a signing in such a small bookshop. It was giving others the chance to meet their favourite author when they usually wouldn't be granted with this opportunity. Knowing that allowed him to feel better over the situation, especially when he contacted Edna and Eizen to confirm him and Zaveid spending Christmas with them. Naturally, they said yes, and Mikleo couldn't have been happier about spending the day with his family.

On the eighteenth of December came a visit to Ladylake to meet up with Sorey and his friends. The plan was to arrive in the morning, split up to shop for presents, go for lunch and then spend more time in the afternoon if need be. Due to several being in the group, they decided on Secret Santa presents as opposed to getting individual ones, which Mikleo's heart felt relieved over.

Despite this, however, Mikleo was pondering that morning what he could possibly give Sorey as an extra present. He felt a little guilty that he was thinking over this and not giving the others an extra present, too, but Sorey held a more special place in his heart. It wasn't just because of his feelings, even if they escalated how much Sorey meant to him – what mattered most of all was how much his life was changing. Of course, his mind wasn't cured, he still craved for the release of self harm and he was still plagued by nightmares. But with Sorey's support and how he introduced Mikleo to his friends, coping with struggles was seeming to be easier for Mikleo nowadays. It was the hope he had been longing for but never thought he would actually receive.

This was why he smiled radiantly when he arrived at Ladylake a couple of hours later, Sorey and his friends waving to him. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Alisha and Rose weren't the only ones with Sorey; Dezel and Sergei were waiting for him, too. Perhaps it was silly to think this way, but having all of them there helped to ease his anxiety. For them to wait for him together like this meant that they truly wanted him to be there. Plus, none of them were inspecting his bruised lip. He suspected that Sorey might have mentioned it briefly so it wasn't brought up. Wanting to forget that the injury existed at all, Mikleo felt grateful for the thought.

“Hey, Mikleo!” came Sorey's usual enthusiastic greeting. Mikleo was no longer surprised over being hugged by Sorey, even though these hugs were beginning to linger longer than previously. What _did_ surprise him was Rose hugging him after Sorey, even managing to squeeze him tightly and lift him into the air for a moment.

“It's the cutie!” she exclaimed, grinning at him as she let go. He blinked at her in shock before he smiled warmly.

“Hello to you, too.”

“Is this new?” Sorey asked, tapping on the sleeve of Mikleo's pale blue coat, the hood furry. “I've never seen it before!”

“Yeah, Michael sent it to me as a present alongside the money.”

“It really suits you! Hold on...” He pulled the hood up on Mikleo's head, grinning widely. “Yup, it's cute!”

“If you don't mind stopping your flirting,” Dezel piped up, sounding slightly amused, “we should get going.”

“He wasn't flirting,” Mikleo mumbled, pulling the hood back down as the group began to walk out of the station and onto the street. He glanced at Sorey, who was rubbing the back of his neck and was grinning sheepishly. Mikleo's eyebrows raised. “… Right?”

He only received a shrug in reply, the grin growing for a moment before Sorey looked straight ahead. A strange, fluttering feeling in Mikleo's stomach arose from this reaction. But he was quick to mentally shrug his head, jogging a moment to keep up as he had slowed down from his brief distraction.

“So, there's a £5 budget, isn't there?” Alisha asked.

“Yup!” Sorey responded. “I thought it'd be fairer that way, considering we have other people to buy for.”

Rose hummed, rubbing her chin. “I wonder what I can do with this...”

“I hope that I'm not your victim,” Dezel commented.

Alisha giggled. “Agreed.”

Before long, the group had arrived at the mall and began parting ways, arranging to meet up an hour later for lunch. They all questioned whether this might have been too long, but it turned out that each were wrong.

There was Sorey, who someone managed to find himself lost in the supermarket trying to hunt down gift chocolates in order to see what they had, wasting a lot of his time in the process. Sergei wasn't having much better luck in a make-up store, questioning what everything was and why exactly it was so expensive, staring down at the £5 note in his hand in an almost fearful way. Dezel was in a clothing shop, questioning prices in a similar way, and Alisha was in the very same place, though on opposite ends with no clue that Dezel was there as well. Meanwhile, Rose was in the process of creeping up on Mikleo, who was looking through gift sets in Superdrug, startling him by jumping up from behind him. She ignored him swearing at her, jogging out of the shop laughing.

The hour passed incredibly quickly, the group now sat with sandwiches and wraps in a café, discussing their progress.

“I couldn't find anything!” Sorey whined. “It was far too big, I had no idea where to go.”

“Of course you didn't,” Mikleo commented, smirking when he received a pout in return.

“It's all right, I didn't do much better,” Sergei reassured him. “I haven't got a clue what to get.”

“Ditto that,” Dezel said, Alisha sighing and nodding next to him.

“ _I_ was fine,” Mikleo piped up. “I found mine fairly quickly.” He cast a glare at Rose, who was already grinning. “Until _someone_ decided to give me a heart attack.”

“Whoops!”

“So how did you do, Rose?” Alisha asked. Rose's grin grew triumphantly.

“Of course I did well!” Rose said, leaning forward with her head in her hands. There was an unmistakable mischievous glint in her eye, which caused the others to be a bit worried.

“That can't be go- oh no, that better not be work!” Sorey groaned at his phone vibrating, taking it out of his pocket. He sighed in relief as he read the message. “Nope, it's just Gramps.”

“Is he all right?” Mikleo asked, glad that he managed to sound casual. He took note of Rose sitting up slightly straighter.

“Yeah, he's fine! He's just asking me to pick up lasagne sheets for him.” He leaned back, exhaling an exaggerated breath. “I was getting ready to cry.”

“Hey, at least you managed to get a job!” Rose exclaimed. “Around the holidays, too… That's a decent amount of money.”

“Well, I don't want to rely on Gramps too much.”

“It's very considerate of you, especially when you have exams,” Alisha smiled.

“Yeah… I just don't want him to overwork himself, that's all!”

Mikleo couldn't help but admire how positive Sorey always sounded in regards to his grandfather. It made Mikleo feel a little more at ease over the situation – it was clear that Zenrus' predicament wasn't dire if Sorey could be this relaxed.

Before long, they were venturing out again. Rose and Mikleo wandered around together, considering that both had already bought their presents. Rose ended up nudging him with her elbow, grinning.

“So what did you get?” she asked.

“Isn't the whole idea of Secret Santa is that you keep it a _secret?”_

“Still...”

“Nope. Not telling.”

“ _Fine.”_ There was only a brief silence before she spoke up again. “Are you going to get Sorey something? Away from this, I mean.”

The question caught him off guard a little. “I… I want to, but I'm not sure what to get him.”

“You'll think of something, I'm sure! He wants to get you something too, you know.”

His walking stopped for a moment. “Me? Why me?”

Rose let out a soft chuckle. “Isn't it obvious? You mean the world to him.”

“But – but all of you –”

“Yeah, we're close, but there's something different about you.” Her voice sounded knowledgeable, so much so that Mikleo was finding it difficult to doubt her words. The fact that her grin had softened into a kind smile only contributed to this, even more so when she spoke again. “Mikleo, can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure...”

“How do you feel about Sorey?”

He blinked, having not expected this question and needing a moment to absorb her words. He pulled up the collar of his coat slightly in a failed attempt to hide the heat rising to his face, his eyes cast downwards.

“I… I might like him a little. Maybe.”

Rose squealed, clapping her hands together. “I _knew_ it!”

“But – but just a crush, you know? I… Ugh, please don't tell him!” he babbled. “I don't even want to think about how he'd react. I just… I don't want him to know.”

“Why?” Rose questioned, her confusion genuine.

“Because I'm really not the kind of guy Sorey should go for. You saw my...” His words drifted off. This was the first time he had brought up Alisha and Rose seeing his self-inflicted injuries.

“Hey,” Rose spoke softly, quite possibly the softest he had ever heard her spoke. “Sit down here for a sec.” He followed her to a bench on the side, her eyes fixed on him as he sat down. “Look, Mikleo. Neither Sorey, Alisha nor I have judged you in the slightest over that. And trust me, our opinions of you haven't changed, either. They wouldn't – I mean, you're utterly adorable! It's no reason for Sorey to not want to not be with you.”

“But…” Mikleo said, arms hugging himself, face crestfallen. “There's – well, there's everything else, too. I really, _really_ have a lot of issues. I mean _a lot._ I've gone through a ton of things and if I'm being blunt, it's turned me into a mess.” He couldn't meet her eyes anymore; they had cast down again instead. “Sorey doesn't deserve to be with a mess. He deserves someone much, much better than that.”

They were both sitting silently for a moment, Rose thinking over his words with pain stabbing at her chest. She let out a small sigh, brushing her hair back.

“I can tell you're fairly insecure about yourself,” she said. “But what I don't understand is _why.”_

“Because I'm –”

“What? Mikleo, you're honestly great! You've shown nothing but care for Sorey, even if you throw in a bit of sass here and there. Then there's you yourself – have you not noticed how damn talented you are? Cooking, art, singing – you're honestly incredible!” She had a wide grin on her face now, her eyes shining happily. “So don't think that just because you suffer from mental illnesses that you're not still an amazing person. I personally think that you are the best possible person for Sorey and I won't let you tell me otherwise!”

Mikleo stared at her silently, unable to find the words to respond with. Then he smiled widely, a smile which seemed to wash away the insecurity which had been built up from his doubts.

“Thank you, Rose,” he said quietly. “Really. That – well, it really means a lot to me. You're a great friend, you know that?”

She grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “I'm fully aware!”

Mikleo laughed at the response. He looked down again; his eyes were now on his hands, which were on his lap after he had eased his arms away from himself. “But… But why did you bring this up?”

“Because everything isn't as hopeless as you think.” She got up after those words, stretching out her arms. “Come on, let's get going! I think Dezel might be done by now.”

Mikleo nodded, rising to his feet and following her. It turned out that she was indeed correct; they soon found Dezel walking down, accompanied by Sorey and Sergei.

“Oh no, did you lose Alisha?” Rose laughed.

“We can't lose what we didn't have to begin with,” Dezel said. “I wonder where she went?”

“We could split up and look for her?” Sorey suggested, the others nodding in agreement.

“We'll take Sergei, bye!” Rose said in a rush, grabbing Sergei and Dezel by their arms and marching them forward with surprising strength. Mikleo and Sorey were stunned for a moment, having not expected her to act so quickly, before they both laughed.

“What's up with her?” Sorey questioned.

“No idea,” Mikleo answered, even though he did have a faint clue.

“Well, let's head down that way,” Sorey said, pointing down the opposite way to where Rose, Dezel and Sergei had left. Mikleo nodded, walking side-by-side. As he glanced up at him, Rose's words repeatedly managed to repeat in his mind.

A couple of minutes later, he had opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say, but then his eyes drifted to a shop to the side of him. His walking stopped before he edged closer to the window. It was a jeweller's, and what laid behind the window had caught his eye.

“Woah, I didn't realise you had drifted away!” Sorey exclaimed as he bounced over to Mikleo, peering at the jewellery inside. “Oh, these are nice. Which one are you looking at?”

Mikleo responded non-verbally with a point of his finger – Sorey followed his gaze to a gold necklace with a green gemstone hanging on the end.

“Ah, it's really pretty!” But Sorey's smile faded when he caught Mikleo's expression, which was anything but a positive reaction to what he was looking at. “Hey… Are you all right?”

“It's just...” His words trailed off for a moment before he spoke again. “My mother used to wear something like this. She had a matching ring, too; I think Michael has it. But the necklace broke when she...” He bit his lip, shaking his head before forcing a fake smile at Sorey. “It's fine, let's go.”

He carried on walking without another word, Sorey jogging briefly to keep up.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly.

“It's fine, really.”

“What happened to –” Sorey immediately stopped himself, not wanting to be too intrusive on Mikleo's personal matters. Yet even just three words were enough to make him visibly tense up.

“I'm sorry, but I can't speak about her,” he responded, voice still incredibly quiet. “Maybe one day.”

“All right, that's fine,” Sorey responded, his voice reassuring. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything. It just...”

“Slipped out, I know. It's okay, really. I don't mind.”

But there was a slight tension which didn't quite shift until they had rejoined with the others, who had found Alisha. She had turned out to be buying a hot chocolate when Sorey, Dezel and Sergei had been near her. The atmosphere grew a little brighter then, and though Mikleo still seemed slightly off, his smile was returning. The tension seemed to have faded completely by the time they walked to the station together.

“I'm sorry again about before,” Sorey apologised, however, still feeling guilty. “I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“Really, it's fine,” Mikleo smiled. “I'm okay now, I promise.”

Sorey smiled back. “I'm glad to hear it.”

Another silence fell for a while. Mikleo seemed to be lost in thought, though from how his expression was calm, it didn't seem as though he was thinking about anything negative. Sorey took the opportunity of Mikleo's distraction in order to appreciate his features for a moment. They brought him an admiration he couldn't express in words – Mikleo's long eyelashes were prominent when his eyes were cast down, and his hand, as it always did when he was thinking, had sub-consciously been placed on his chin, his index finger brushing lightly over his lip. Sorey swallowed, feeling nerves start to rise from simply how beautiful Mikleo really was.

Eventually, Mikleo had snapped out of his thoughts, brushing hair behind his ear as he finally met Sorey's gaze, blinking a couple of times as though he was bringing himself back.

“What's up?” he asked, sounding curious. Sorey coughed and looked away, grateful that Mikleo seemed to only think that Sorey had only been looking at him for a moment as opposed to what could have been minutes.

“N-Nothing.” But an overwhelming urge was soon washing over Sorey. He placed a hand on Mikleo's shoulder, their eyes meeting again. “Actually, I –”

He was interrupted by his train arriving at the station. His hand jolted off Mikleo's shoulder as he got up abruptly, Mikleo soon doing the same.

“Let me know if you want to meet up at all before Christmas Eve!” Sorey exclaimed, an edge of nervousness in his voice. Mikleo smiled and nodded.

“Of course. But what were you going to say?”

“It's nothing, honestly! Don't worry about it.” He soon hopped on the train, waving to Mikleo who returned the gesture, left feeling confused with a strangely fast heartbeat.

However, his mind soon moved away from the thoughts of Sorey interrupting himself, and instead wandered back to the thought of what on Earth he was going to give him for Christmas. He had bought presents for Edna, Eizen, Zaveid and Michael, so his heart was beginning to sink. Of course, he had been given money for Christmas, but that was to help cover his travel fares to Pendrago, and he wanted to save the rest for emergencies and visiting Sorey…

He ended up letting out a sigh, placing his head into his hand. There was, of course, the possibility of getting a part time job like Sorey had done. But the thought frightened him. There were some days he didn't even want to get out of bed, or felt far too anxious to go out into public. Not to mention how exhausted he often felt, the throbbing pain he often got in his head from stress and lack of sleep and how he used a lot of energy maintaining a house on his own. With his GCSEs to think about alongside this, the idea of getting a part time job didn't seem like the best. It would likely only leave him worse. He would have rather not be torn between feeling more financially stable or not worsening his health, but here he was.

Of course, he still had his talents of art and baking behind him, which he could use as a backup. Yet he didn't want to rely on those again after doing so for Sorey's birthday. There had to have been _something_ which he could do, something which wouldn't cost him too much money…

His face lit up when he was suddenly struck with an idea. He waited until the train stopped, before he jumped off with his shopping bag in one hand and his phone in the other. His smile grew when the call was picked up.

“ _Hey Mikleo, are you all right?”_

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd be able to do me a favour.”

 

* * *

 

Aside from a day Sorey and Mikleo had met up in Elysia again, able to explore more of the village in the cold weather, time dragged fairly slowly. However, it all felt like it had been worth it. After all, it was now Christmas Eve, and all of the group were excited to spend time together. Their destination was the usual – Sorey's house, in order for Zenrus to not be left alone – where they would give each other their gifts and have a house buffet.

Mikleo leaned back in his seat on the train to Elysia, for once not feeling nervous, likely due to both his excitement and how he had also seen Sorey's friends a number of times by now. It was strange for him to be blessed with his old happiness for the holiday season, so much so that when he received a call from Zaveid, this was commented on.

“ _You sure sound happy, Mikster! Are you on your way to Sorey's?”_

“That's right.”

“ _Thought so! Man, I can't wait for tomorrow, it's been ages since we were all together. How long has it been now? Four months?”_

“Something like that.” His voice was sad for a moment, but then once he had realised that the long period without seeing each other would be broke in just twenty-four hours, his previous positive tone and smile returned. “I can't wait to see you all.”

“ _Same here. I need to give you some advice too, on how to deal with your lover-boy.”_

Mikleo let out a cough, resting his head in his hand, voice a little quieter. “Actually, I wouldn't really mind advice.”

There was a pause. _“Even from me?”_

“Even from you.”

“ _Man, you_ must _be desperate!”_

Mikleo let out a soft laugh. “Maybe.”

“ _What's brought this on?”_

“Just… When all of us went shopping the other day, Rose was talking to me about the feelings I had for him. I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed like she was… I don't know, making out as though he might like me, too? Then there was him acting a little differently at times, and sometimes it's like he's –”

His speech stopped abruptly, unable to even think about the following word without his face blushing. Luckily, Zaveid guessed what he meant regardless.

“ _Like he's flirting with you, maybe?”_

“Yeah. I think.”

“ _Well, singing 'Summer Nights' to you isn't exactly a platonic buddy thing.”_

“It – it is if it's just a joke!”

“ _Right.”_

“But then...” Mikleo stopped again, biting his lip. “Then there's… I don't know. He calls me cute a lot and teases me and such, even looking at my legs –”

The last part came out before he could stop himself, his blush deepening. Zaveid let out a low whistle.

“ _Damn, he's a forward one!”_

“I-I wouldn't say he's… Ugh, I don't know.”

“ _Sounds to me like he's head over heels for you, if I'm honest. What was the comment he made that time? About how you should wear his clothes more often because you look cute in them?”_

“Yeah, but...”

“ _But what?”_

Mikleo let out a sigh, brushing his fringe off his forehead. “I don't know.”

“ _You're insecure, that's what it is. Finding it hard to trust, too.”_

“I trust Sorey completely,” Mikleo retorted immediately.

“ _I know that. I mean trust the idea of being in a relationship with him. A lot of shit has happened to you and you're scared it's going to happen again, aren't you?”_

“Well… I guess so.”

“ _But you're not going to know that for sure until you give it a go. Look, I haven't even met the guy yet but I can already tell how much you both mean to each other. I'm fairly confident that it's gonna work out for you both!”_

Mikleo was silent as he thought over these words, unable to stop a smile from breaking out on his face. “I… I hope that's the case. Thank you, Zaveid.”

“ _No worries! I've got to get going to get things done, but let me know how today goes, all right?”_

“I will. Have a good day.”

Mikleo returned to leaning back in his seat once the call ended, thinking once again over Zaveid's words. He didn't have enough time to come to any mental conclusions before he had received a message from Edna, whose smirk could practically be heard through the text.

_'As we're all intrusive, Zavied told me a bit about your call. Sorey is so damn gay for you. My biggest recommendation is to stock up on even more skinny jeans if he likes your legs so much.'_

Unsure of whether to be embarrassed or laughing, he was about to type a reply before receiving another message.

_'Eizen agrees, though as the big brother he is,_ _he_ _also asks that you kindly wait until you are legal before participating in anything past second base at the very most.'_

_'I don't even know how to respond to that.'_

_'Don't bother. Just try to calm down your face._ _It_ _'s probably on fire right now.'_

Edna knew him far, far too well. But he was smiling again now, feeling a little more confident in himself after the phone call, though it felt a little confusing alongside his lingering fear.

It was unsurprising to find that Sorey's house had been filled with even more decorations than Mikleo had seen a couple of days prior, the boy clearly one for the festive spirit. He greeted everyone arriving with his typical cheery grin, and when he saw that Mikleo was struggling slightly with his shoulder bag, he took it immediately.

“Woah, this is heavy!” Sorey exclaimed. “What's in –”

“Don't look in there!” Mikleo interrupted hurriedly, despite the fact that the bag was closed, and Sorey wasn't about to just zip it open and peer inside. He blinked curiously, but a loud laugh from Rose from the lounge distracted him.

“Oh Sergei, you're _adorable!”_

“Why is he adorable?” Sorey asked as he and Mikleo entered the room.

“He slipped on the ice twice whilst shopping yesterday.”

“You would know all about slipping on ice now though, wouldn't you?” Dezel asked, chuckling as Rose gave him a shove with a pout on her face.

“Does everyone has their presents?” Alisha asked, watching as Sorey and Mikleo sat down on cushions on the floor, Sorey handing the other his bag. He was still curious about the weight – considering for all the others knew, there was only one Secret Santa gift in there – but he didn't question it, though his suspicions made him grin. He was highly certain there was something for him inside.

“Of course!” Rose exclaimed. “Come on, come on, let's go!”

“I'll give you yours first, then,” Sergei smiled, handing her a wrapped present. “I was unsure of what to get you at first, but I thought you'd like this.”

“Oh, so _I_ was the one you got,” she said as she ripped open the present, letting out a delighted laugh as she picked up a travelling mug with a poodle design on it. “Awh!”

“I know how much you love coffee and dogs, so –”

“Don't sound so unsure, I _love_ it!”

Sergei looked a little relieved, his smile growing. He was soon being passed a present by Alisha, whose nerves were similar to how they had been with Sorey. He opened it to find a book on martial artes, which she had managed to swipe for half price. His eyes lit up with excitement – he and his brother had been training in karate for years, and he was always interested in learning more about both his martial art and others.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed, already having a quick flick through the pages. “I'm very grateful for this!”

“I'm glad that you like it,” she smiled. Now they were apparently going in this order, she was handed a present by Mikleo, who didn't seem nervous at all by his choice – or at least, he didn't on the outside. Inside silver and blue wrapping paper she found two small gift sets; one which was three lip balms, the other a set of four tubs of body butters. “Oh! These are lovely, but...” She was now inspecting them, looking confused. “How did you afford both for just £5?”

“Three for two offer,” he said, sounding fairly smug, as though this was more intelligent than Alisha's use of a sale. “I needed something for my uncle, so I got those lip balms for free.”

“That's cheating!” Rose whined.

“Well, it technically isn't,” Sorey piped up, laughing. “We never said that we couldn't give free offers with the presents, did we?”

“Oh, it smells so lovely,” Alisha said as she inhaled the vanilla body butter. “Thank you, Mikleo.”

“No worries,” he smiled back. He was then in anticipation for whoever was giving him a present, who turned out to be Dezel. This time, it turned out to actually be wrapped, and it didn't even look as though it was chocolates. Curious, he opened it, surprised to find a small pack of watercolour pencils and a thin, precise paintbrush.

“I thought you might like that after we saw your painting,” Dezel said. His voice was no different than usual, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips from how much Mikleo's eyes had lit up.

“I do, definitely!” he exclaimed excitedly, the others slightly taken aback, for it wasn't like Mikleo to express words like these so enthusiastically. Slightly embarrassed, he cleared his throat, though he was soon smiling at Dezel. “Thank you so much. I've been wanting to have new materials for ages.”

“No worries.”

“Right, Dezel!” Sorey exclaimed joyfully, handing over a brightly wrapped present. “Here you go!”

Dezel shook it with slight curiosity before tearing away the wrapping paper. There was a silence as he stared at the present, mouth pursed into a straight line. He lifted it up, which Rose had been trying to peer over to look at. She immediately burst out laughing when it turned out to be chocolate. And not only was it chocolate, but it was a block shaped like a shark.

“What the hell is this?”

Sorey tried to speak through his laughter, which had started as soon as Dezel spoke. “We've – we've always said that –” he wheezed, attempting to catch his breath, “that your teeth are pointed like a shark's. Well, there you go!”

“Seriously?” Dezel said through gritted teeth, somewhere torn between being annoyed and amused. He took a bite of it, humming in appreciation. “Right, it tastes all right, so I'll accept it.”

“I knew you'd like it!”

“Just the taste of it!”

“Right, Sorey.” Rose seemed as though she was trying to hold back laughter for a different reason. Sorey was slightly concerned over this, yet also definitely had excitement rising simultaneously. He was handed a reindeer-covered package, which the softness suggested yet more clothing. And as soon as he had opened it, he was once again laughing, unable to catch his breath.

“What is it?” Mikleo asked, his eyebrows rising at the reaction. Still laughing, Sorey turned the T-shirt around. It was cheaply made with three tick boxes; 'boys', 'girls' and 'books', the latter naturally ticked.

Only what added humour was the fact that Rose had sewn thick thread into the shirt to put a messy tick in box 'boys' as well, the scruffiness of which only added to the hilarity of what she had done.

“Oh my goodness, Rose,” Alisha giggled.

“Wow,” Dezel said simply. “So _that's_ what you were doing when you said you were sewing when you were on the phone to me.”

“That's...” Sergei started, unsure of how to finish, so Mikleo did so for him.

“… Actually very suitable.”

“Right?” Sorey agreed enthusiastically. “Rose, you are hereby one of the best present givers on the planet.”

“Hell yeah I am!” she shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

Following the presents came watching Christmas movies, in which Mikleo found that, once again, the group often recited lines together, yet more proof of how many times they had done this. There was a slight painful pang in his chest when he realised how much he might have missed out by not meeting them sooner, though he soon pushed this to the side, deciding that he could at least appreciate these times now. Only there was one thought that was consistently playing on his mind, and that was the fact that he still had his bag resting by him, containing Sorey's present.

Whilst he wouldn't have hesitated this much if he and Sorey were alone, it felt wrong to give Sorey his present whilst the others were around. He didn't wish that they _were_ alone – after all, he enjoyed the company of all of them being there – but he did want to have a moment to give Sorey a present.

The buffet soon came along, which was filled with an assortment of mini pizzas, sausage rolls, cocktail sausages, chicken bites and many other foods piled onto plates, as well as small puddings and macarons for dessert. Mikleo's mind soon drifted away from the present, all of them laughing as they enjoyed the food, Zenrus smiling at them all the while.

“Dezel, see if you can catch it,” Rose said as she turned to him, a mini sausage roll in her hand. He didn't seem very prepared, but still managed to do so, Rose letting out a cheer.

“Want to try?” Sorey grinned at Mikleo, who immediately shook his head.

“Not a chance.”

“I'm starting to feel as though we are somehow both third wheels,” Sergei chuckled to Alisha, who forced a smile in return. She couldn't deny to herself about how she felt bitter over watching them become so close, yet it was the image of her present from Mikleo that made her force herself to push the bitterness aside, feeling disappointed in herself.

Only following their food, she was left with a watchful eye on Sorey and Mikleo when the first had suddenly tugged on the sleeve of Mikleo's arm. The others watched, too, yet naturally, they weren't filled with the same jealousy.

“I have a present for you,” he said to him quietly, grinning.

“Oh, you didn't have to Sorey, really...”

“Well, whatever else is in that bag of yours is a present for me too, isn't it?”

“W-Well, yes.” Mikleo coughed and looked to the side awkwardly, causing Sorey's grin to grow.

Turning to the others for a moment, he exclaimed, “We'll be right back!” before he grabbed onto Mikleo's wrist, who had now reached down for his bag, and guided him to his bedroom, where he was immediately reaching to the top of a chest of drawers.

“Close your eyes, hold out your hands,” he said, Mikleo doing so after he rolled his eyes, “and see if you can guess!”

“You are _such_ a child,” Mikleo commented, but his eyes still remained closed once the gift was placed into his hand. He tilted his head curiously, fingers running over the smoothness of a box, before it hit him. “No, no, you didn't –” His suspicions were confirmed when he opened his eyes and snapped it open, revealing the gleaming shine of the necklace he had been looking at just a few days prior. ”Sorey...”

“Well?”

“I can't accept this!” Mikleo said in a rush, trying to hand it back to Sorey. “It's much too expensive!”

But Sorey backed up slightly, holding his hands up in a gesture that he wasn't going to accept it back. “It's not _real_ gold, so it could have been much worse. Plus, I'm working now, remember?”

“Yes, but – but this is...” He stared down at the necklace, his sense of being in awe taking over the fact that he was so resistant to accept it. He lifted it up in his fingers, eyes inspecting the brightly coloured gem. He wasn't sure if it was _the_ same design, but it was, at the very least, incredibly similar.

“I could see how much your mum's meant to you,” Sorey began when he noticed that Mikleo was a loss for words. “So I was just thinking that if you could get the ring from Michael, then it'd be like you have a complete memory of her.”

A silence fell, Mikleo feeling his hands begin to tremble slightly, for a reason he wasn't quite sure why. With a lump in his throat, he swallowed, and when he spoke again, he was still unable to form a complete sentence. “Sorey, I...” His words drifted off, eyes soon widening when Sorey had stepped closer, placing a hand on Mikleo's shoulder and the other reaching for his face.

“You're crying,” he said quietly, thumb wiping away one of the tears. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by this.”

Mikleo blinked, reaching for his face, surprised to find the wetness of a few falling tears. But then he was laughing lightly – a delighted, beautiful sound which caused all of Sorey's concern to wash away. Mikleo kept the box in one hand as his other wiped away the tears, giving Sorey a wide, joyful smile. “I'm not _upset,_ you idiot,” he responded, finally able to form words. “I'm happy. Really, _really_ happy, Sorey. Thank you so much. I – I can't quite believe you would do this for me.”

Yet just as he said those words, he realised that they weren't true. It was clear that Sorey would do anything to make Mikleo happy, seeing these lengths as only normal. There was nothing unbelievable about it.

“Hey, it's okay! I wanted to give you something thoughtful, that's all. Want me to put it on for you?”

Mikleo nodded, handing the box to Sorey and turning it around, a slight rise in his heartbeat and blush reaching his face over Sorey being this close to him, hands at the back of his neck, though the nervousness soon faded when Sorey clipped it in place. Mikleo's fingers gently lifting the gemstone lying against his chest, a smile on his face as he twisted it around, causing it to shine as different angles were hit by the light above his head.

“Come on, let me see!” Sorey exclaimed, Mikleo obliging by turning around, watching as his face lit up brightly. “Ah, that's really, really pretty… It suits you!”

Mikleo could feel his blush deepen slightly. It was clear that Sorey was noticing it, too, for the smile on his face had grown from the reaction. “Th-Thank you.”

“No worries!” Curiosity was soon breaking out on his face. “So what present am _I_ getting? That bag is really heavy!”

“That it is,” Mikleo chuckled. He placed it onto the bed to unzip it without having to bend over, making sure his back obscured Sorey's view of what was inside. He pulled out an envelope first, handing it over to him. “Customary.”

“But of course!” Sorey exclaimed, thoughts shifting from whatever was causing the bag to be heavy, too excited to see the likely artwork inside. And just like last time, his face melted.

Mikleo had used watercolours again, though only this time, it wasn't just him and Sorey. Taken from memory as opposed to a photograph, he had illustrated a scene of the group at the ice rink – Rose dragging Dezel down onto the ice, laughing; Alisha giggling herself, hands over her mouth; Sergei leaning against the barricade, grinning and, lastly, Mikleo holding onto Sorey's arm, easily able to be imagined that he was shaking his head, whilst Sorey was clearly in full blown laughter over Rose.

“I _love_ this!” Sorey exclaimed excitedly, eyes peering in every small detail, from the highlights in their eyes to the streaks across the ice. “Like, the last one was incredible, but this is – God, how long did _this_ one take you?”

“A decent amount of more time than the last, let's just put it that way.”

“Thank you for taking all that time to do this, then,” Sorey smiled, eyes only shifting away from the painting for a moment. “It's honestly beautiful. I'll never grow tired of seeing your artwork!”

Mikleo smiled, feeling a little relieved. “That's good to hear.”

“I'll show the others this as soon as I've seen the other presents,” he said. With these words, he placed the painting down gently, waiting as Mikleo reached inside his bag.

“You close your eyes, too,” he instructed, lifting his present with a sharp inhale once Sorey's eyes had closed, turning back around and placing them into Sorey's hands, which eased down for a moment from the weight, but easily shifted back into place.

“This feels like books,” Sorey said, thumbs gliding over smooth surfaces and what definitely felt like pages. “Yup, definitely books!”

“Open your eyes, then.”

Sorey did so, and he thought that they were going to pop out of his head in surprise as soon as he took in the front cover of the first one. A beautifully illustrated cover, adorned with elegant writing, the name Michael Rulay on the top –

“This is...” Sorey started, his surprise so great that like Mikleo had been previously, he was at a loss for words. “This hasn't even...”

“Been released yet?” Mikleo finished for him, a proud smirk tugging at his lips. “The second of January is its release date. Michael let me have a copy to give to you, though I had to say a thousand times that you wouldn't spoil the contents online.”

“Mikleo, that's –”

“It's signed, too. They all are.”

That's when Sorey placed them onto the bed for easiness and started to shift through them, and it was true; there were six books in total, all signed with the name 'Michael Rulay'. In the last one of the pile, a note was even inside which, with a slightly trembling hand, Sorey lifted up to read.

_Sorey,_

_Mikleo has told me that you've been a huge fan of mine for a while. I might not know you, but as a friend of Mikleo's, I was glad to accept signing these to give you a special present._

_Thank you for being so enthralled with my work, and I hope that you continue to be such an enthusiastic fan in the years to come._

_Michael_

Sorey was speechless for a time he didn't know. But in a rush, he had dropped the note onto the bed and threw his arms around Mikleo, pulling him into a tight hug. Mikleo blinked, though chuckled and returned the embrace.

“It wasn't that difficult to have him do this, you know,” he said. “There's no reason to suffocate me over it.”

Sorey laughed in amusement, pulling back from him. His eyes were watery from gratitude, his smile one of the most joyful Mikleo had ever seen. “Still, this is just… I really hadn't expected this.” There was a moment where his face fell slightly. “I-I kind of feel guilty that I'm acting excited when you two don't get along very well.”

Mikleo shook his head. “Don't be. You're a fan of him and his work and that's entirely understandable. I'm a fan myself – there's no need to let personal matters get in the way of admiring achievements.”

Reassured by his words, Sorey's bright face had returned. “Yeah, you're right. Thank you for this, Mikleo. I don't know how to express how grateful I am.”

“No worries, I can see it.” He cleared his throat, gesturing to the door. “I need to get back. I have a pretty early train to get in the morning.”

“Wait, before you go, can I just – um, can I speak about something?”

Mikleo felt his body freeze, though he still managed to turn it around to look at Sorey, feeling nervousness be quick to rise. “S-Sure.”

Sorey coughed, quite clearly being filled with nerves, too. “I – I know that you don't always think as such, but you're such a great person, Mikleo. Like… Honestly, I would have never known just how amazing you are when I first bumped into you on that train. And man, I'm glad I _did_ do that, even though I'm still a bit guilty over making you drop your folder.” Both smiled in amusement, Sorey feeling his nerves start to ease now he had gotten into the flow of his speech. “Anyway. Mikleo, I just...” He paused, his lips pursing for a moment, before the words Mikleo would have never dreamed of hearing were finally spoken. “I really like you, Mikleo. And I don't just mean as a friend.”

A silence fell for countless moments as Mikleo absorbed these words, a confusing mixture of emotions hitting him. Happiness. Excitement. _Fear._ That fear was always there no matter what.

“I-I, um...” Mikleo stuttered, fingers fidgeting in front of him. He breathed out in a failed way to calm himself. “I – well – I like you too, Sorey. I don't think there's any other way I could be.”

He looked down, face burning and feeling far too nervous to meet Sorey's eyes. It wasn't until that Sorey's hands had held onto his own that he managed to look up again, thinking his heart might have skipped a beat when one of his hands was brought up to Sorey's mouth, a light kiss placed on it.

“Then I'd love for you to be my boyfriend.”

Mikleo opened his mouth, too stunned to say anything. Sorey's eyes looked hopeful, even determined – from Mikleo's positive response, he had clearly been hit with some amount of confidence, but Mikleo was the opposite. His own confidence was seeming to be sapping away as time ticked by.

“I-I don't know if...” Mikleo whispered, feeling the hands in Sorey's shake slightly. He was once again unable to look at him when he spoke again. “I'm scared, Sorey.”

“Of what?” Sorey asked gently.

“Of being left again. Of how much of a burden I'd be on you. Of how Symonne and Lunarre would react to this, when they would somehow find out we're definitely together.” Mikleo bit his lip, feeling tears well in his eyes, entirely different than the few which had fallen from happiness just minutes ago. “I'm scared of loving and being loved. I seclude myself because I don't want to have to go through the pain it causes. I'm...” He lowered his head further, fringe falling over his face. “I really am a broken person, Sorey.”

“Then why won't you let me fix you?”

Mikleo blinked up at him from those words, because no matter how much his friends had given him support, he had never had someone state something like this so emotionally, so _genuinely._ And Sorey's face was entirely genuine, too – his eyes were struck with pain, yet they were still determined, because all Sorey wanted to was save him.

So why couldn't Mikleo bring himself to saying yes?

“ _You're insecure, that's what it is. Finding it hard to trust, too.”_

“I'm sorry,” Mikleo whispered, feeling a couple of the tears fall. “I – I don't want to say no, because I do really want to be with you. But...”

“Hey, I don't need an answer right away,” Sorey said softly. He still held onto one of Mikleo's hands, but released the other to once again wipe away the tears from Mikleo's eyes. “If you need a little while to think, then you can do that, okay?”

“Are… Are you sure that's...”

“Of course it is!” Sorey was smiling again, and from how it wasn't even forced at all, it was clear that he truly meant his words. “It's probably overwhelming to have all this said to you at once. Take your time, and no matter what your answer is, I'm still staying by your side.” He leaned down to brush a kiss on Mikleo's forehead. “And that's a promise.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo said quietly. “That means a lot to me.”

“You don't have to thank me for that.”

Only Mikleo did, because he wasn't sure how he had managed to find such an understanding person. His eyes kept glancing at Sorey once they had joined back with the others, his ears not completely able to pick up the words which were being said to him as the painting was passed around.

He was being filled with regret over not saying yes, yet he was filled with comfort simultaneously over how Sorey was giving him time to think over his issues.

Eventually, he managed to override his anxiety with the happiness he felt over Sorey's confession, fingers holding the necklace on his chest. The feelings which had been taking over his heart were mutual – Sorey _did_ actually want to be with him, it wasn't just wishful thinking…

It was hard to believe that any of this was actually happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone is reading this in fear, thinking that I'm building up happiness only for it to crumble.
> 
> Or at least hate me for not bringing them together in this moment. (I was actually thinking of it! I just decided against it because I thought it wouldn't work well with Mikleo's mental health)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	13. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day arrives, meaning that Mikleo reunites with Edna, Eizen and Zaveid at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. Another celebration?! I swear we'll get back into their normal everyday (somewhat angsty) lives next week, but of course I couldn't miss out on the musketeers seeing Mikleo at last.
> 
> Enjoy!

The others soon left after Mikleo, deciding it would be best starting to head home themselves. Rose and Dezel ended up taking a detour around Ladylake, appreciating how beautiful the night was when it was illuminated by Christmas lights. It was among this beauty that Rose allowed her worries about Dezel to be cast aside even further, even though they were constantly nagging at her mind.

He seemed to be becoming rather distant from her, though he was trying hard not to do so among festivity. She knew that she would have to question him why, because whilst she thought at first that it would be due to the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well, she now thought it ran deeper. He was beginning to cancel on her more often now, saying that he wanted to rest, or needed time to himself. It was a strange and confusing contrast to how he often longed to be by her side.

“You're thinking about me again, aren't you?” Dezel asked quietly whilst they were sat down on a bench. Rose was startled, sitting up immediately, realising that she _had_ ended up getting lost in thought.

“I – I'm sorry, Dezel. I didn't mean to, I'm just...”

“I know you're worried,” he responded, not quite looking in her direction. “But it's Christmas Eve. Don't worry about me now.”

“All right, I won't.” She managed to force a grin on her face, causing him to turn around and face her when she tapped his leg. “You haven't questioned why I haven't got you anything yet.”

“I thought you were just waiting for the right moment.”

“Well, here is that moment!” She dug into her bag, eyes peering up at him. “No peeking, if you _can_ through your hair anyway.”

He smiled in amusement, closing his eyes and holding out his hands ready, knowing that she would ask him to do so anyway. What felt like a book was placed into his hands, fairly lighter than a novel would have been.

And he thought he might have gasped upon seeing the cover, which was a photograph of them both.

“I made us a scrapbook with all of our memories so far,” she said, shuffling closer to him and watching as he began to turn the pages silently. “I didn't fill it all, because we still have other memories to put in here!” She beamed at Dezel, but felt slightly discouraged when he hadn't said a word, her heart sinking a little. “Don't you like it?”

“No – no Rose, it's not like that.” Her eyes widened when he turned his head to the side for a moment, swearing she could hear a small sniffle.

“You're… You're not crying, are you?”

“Of course not,” Dezel snapped defensively, making her flinch. He sounded apologetic when he spoke again and turned to her. “S-Sorry. I really do like this, Rose. Love it, even. It's touching.”

“Awh, you're not one to give out compliments like that!”

He coughed, before reaching into the pocket of his jacket. “All right, time for your present, then.”

“Yippee!” She closed her eyes, though Dezel coughed, causing them to open again. She was unable to hold in her gasp when she saw Dezel holding open a box containing a silver ring with a small red gem. “W-What?”

“It's – it's not a proposal or something!” he said immediately, a faint blush rising to his face. “It's… It's just something for you to wear. So you don't ever forget me.”

Rose blinked. “Why would I ever forget you?” she asked as he took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, and she smiled as the gem glistened. “It's not as though I'm going away or anything.”

“Maybe not you,” Dezel responded quietly.

“What do you mean? Are you moving away?”

“It's – it's a possibility. Sometime in the future.”

A silence fell, filled with an upsetting tension, but Rose soon lit up the atmosphere with a bright smile and voice. “No use worrying about that now though, right?” She held out her hand, smile growing as she stared at the ring. “This is really pretty, Dezel. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he answered, cupping her cheeks with his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. She truly looked the most beautiful when she was smiling among these lights, and Dezel knew that this image of her would never leave his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact that Mikleo had to be up at five the following morning in order to get a train which would allow him as much time in Pendrago as possible, he had _still_ managed to be called by Sorey just an hour later. Mikleo was just throwing on a pale jumper when his phone had started vibrating. He took the call, leaning the phone against his ear as he started to tie on a pair of black shoes.

“It's six in the morning,” he said with amusement. “Did you not think that I might be asleep?”

“ _You told me what time your train was, so I knew you'd be awake. Merry Christmas, Mikleo!”_

“Merry Christmas to you, too.”

“ _I stayed up to finish Michael's new book last night, it was amazing! Be sure to tell him that for me when you next speak to him. Ah, I just knew I wouldn't be able to resist staying up...”_

“You couldn't have gotten much sleep, then,” Mikleo commented, mildly concerned. “Are you all right, still?”

“ _Of course I am, it's Christmas! I'm too excited to be tired.”_

Mikleo chuckled softly. “I should have known. But yes, I'll tell him for you. I'm sure he'd love to hear your thoughts.”

“ _Have you read it, too?”_

“Of course. I'm always able to read them long before they get published, considering I help him find mistakes in the editing stage.”

There was a small gasp. _“Lucky!”_

“It's definitely been hard to keep its contents a secret from you.”

“ _I'm surprised you didn't tease me about it.”_

“I have some manners, unlike you, who probably wouldn't leave me alone once.”

It was easy to hear that Sorey was grinning. _“Well, that's probably t_ _rue_ _… You're just t_ _o_ _o easy to tease!”_

It was just a regular statement, yet Mikleo could feel himself becoming a little embarrassed. He never knew if Sorey was flirting or not, be it directly or subtly. “Am not,” he mumbled.

“ _Are to!”_

“Ugh.” Mikleo glanced at the time, realising that his train was now leaving in half an hour. “I should get going, I don't want to be in a rush to get my train.”

“ _All right! Talk to me later though, I want to hear what presents you get.”_

“Of course. Bye for now, Sorey.”

“ _See you_ _later_ _, beautiful!”_

The call ended quickly before Mikleo could say anything in response to that word. He was unsure of what thoughts he should exactly be processing, though he was soon furiously blushing, phone being held to his chest for a moment. He didn't know whether it slipped out or if Sorey had said it on purpose, now that he knew Mikleo liked him, too.

Mikleo soon blinked and hurriedly put his phone away, grabbing his bag as he left the room. The word 'beautiful' was still being repeated in his mind as he threw on a coat, smiling to himself as he locked the door.

“Romantic sap,” he chuckled quietly, starting to regret once again that he had not said yes to Sorey the day before. Still, he had also not said no, and Sorey knew that it wasn't just an excuse. He simply needed to clear his head first and think through everything logically. He was certain that seeing his family today would assist with this further.

His family… The thought of seeing them all together was making his heart feel unbelievably warm, erasing the insecurity he had built up from being unable to give Sorey an answer. He had soon began to miss Zaveid not long after they had seen each other, and he was missing Edna and Eizen even more so. Part of him was guiltily becoming glad that Michael hadn't actually returned home, though he quickly cast aside this thought, knowing that it wasn't right to think of his uncle in such a way, even after everything which had happened between them.

About half an hour into his journey to Pendrago, he was surprised to receive a text from Sorey after their phone call not long beforehand, but he was soon to see the reason why.

_'Might want to check Facebook real quick!'_

He did so; he usually wasn't one for social media, using the name 'Luzrov Rulay' on any account he had so that no one from his school found him easily, but he was curious about Sorey's suggestion. A smile grew on his face when it turned out that a group chat had been made in order to wish each other a Merry Christmas, all set with nicknames by Rose.

 

_**The Most Beautiful Flower** _

_'Merry Christmas, everyone!'_

_**Jaws** _

_'Wow. Smug nickname, much? And what's with mine?'_

**_The Most Beautiful Flower_ **

_'It's beautiful, isn't it, babe? Yours, too!'_

**_Alisha's Knight_ **

_'I don't exactly understand mine, either.'_

**_Sergei's Princess_ **

_'My goodness, Rose… Well, Merry Christmas to all of you.'_

**_Sorey's Princess_ **

_'… It's nice to speak to you all, but why exactly am I a princess, too? Sorey's at that?'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_**'** D: You don't want to be my princess?'_

_**Sorey's Princess** _

'…'

_**Jaws** _

_'Perhaps he does.'_

_**The Most Beautiful Flower** _

_'Mikleo, Mikleo! Let down your extensions!'_

_**Sorey's Princess** _

_'Excuse me, but if I had Rapunzel hair, it'd be all natural.'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_'Then… Oh Princess Mikleo, let down your shimmering silver locks!'_

_**Sorey's Princess** _

_'Please stop.'_

_**Alisha's Knight** _

_'Boris is bothering me as usual, so I should get going. Sorry to cut this short!'_

_**Sergei's Princess** _

_'Don't apologise, it's Christmas, after all! I should get going myself, actually. We're about to open presents.'_

_**Alisha's Knight** _

_'Then Merry Christmas to everyone!'_

_**Sergei's Princess** _

_'From myself, too!'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_**'** Yeah, maybe we should be heading off rather than be on here… Sorry, princess!'_

_**Sorey's Princess** _

_'It's fine, I only have an hour to go.'_

_'I mean'_

_'… I wasn't meant to respond to that.'_

_'Rose'_

_'Change it'_

_'Please.'_

_**The Most Beautiful Flower** _

_'We're leaving now anyway! But, if you insist…'_

_**Probably a Bottom** _

_**'** THIS IS WORSE!!'_

_**The Most Beautiful Flower** _

_'Bye, Mikleo, have a great Christmas!'_

_**Probably a Bottom** _

_'Don't you dare – and she's gone.'_

_**Jaws** _

_'Well, that was an experience. Have a good Christmas, both of you.'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_'Same to you! Don't eat too much shark-shaped chocolate~'_

_'Aww, he's already gone…'_

_**Probably a Bottom** _

_'I'll talk to you later then, Sorey. Have a good time with Zenrus.'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_'Thank you, I hope you arrive at Pendrago safely!'_

_'Though wait…'_

_'Should I change your name in my phone to either 'My Princess' or 'Probably a Bottom'? Your call~'_

_**Probably a Bottom** _

_'NEITHER. Don't you DARE.'_

_**Ray of Sunshine** _

_'Again, you're too easily teased, Mikleo. I was only joking!'_

_'Well then, Merry Christmas once again, princess.'_

 

Mikleo was left, once again, not being quite sure of what happened after he had put his phone away. First it was 'beautiful', now 'princess' – it seemed as though Sorey had only seemed more encouraged to have a more flirtatious attitude since the confession the day before. Perhaps others would have felt uncomfortable from this, but Mikleo was quite the opposite. He only wanted to smile more and accept the warmth in his chest which only seemed to be increasing. Plus, he knew that Sorey would stop immediately if he told him that he wasn't happy being flirted with. Sorey was hardly the kind of person who would want someone to be uncomfortable.

Time passed incredibly slowly for the rest of the journey, but soon enough, he was arriving at Pendrago station. He threw the bag containing his belongings on his shoulder and picked up the carrier bag containing his presents for his three friends, wincing slightly from the added weight before he jumped off. Keeping a steady pace through the packed crowds, he put his ticket into the machine, smiling widely when he continued walking and looked ahead.

“I didn't realise you were meeting me here!” he exclaimed, letting out a delighted laugh when Edna threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble slightly and almost drop his bag. He returned the hug, and for once, they had a moment where they did not try and hold back their emotions. He hugged her back, closing his eyes. “I've missed you, too.”

The hold on him grew tighter for a moment before she pulled back. “Merry Christmas, Meebo.”

“Merry Christmas, Edna.”

He was then pulled into a brief one-armed hug from Eizen, though Zaveid wasn't holding back. He wrapped his arms around Mikleo's waist, squeezing him as he lifted him up and spun him round.

“Woah, put me down!”

“As light as ever, even with your bags!” Zaveid exclaimed, keeping his arms around Mikleo for a moment before parting, patting his head. “Nice to see you, Mikky-boy.”

“Same to you. It's good to see that you're actually clothed.”

“It's far too cold for stripping!”

“Don't you dare do that at our house,” Eizen said, sounding amused. “Come on, let's get going.”

The streets were filled with families and couples enjoying a walk together, making the most of how the sun was shining, causing the cold to not seem as harsh as it would be if rain was falling. Whilst there was not yet snow, the ground wasstill covered in frost, which still gave off a suitable atmosphere for what day it was, especially as it sparkled under the sunlight. For not the first time that day, Mikleo once again thought about how it wasn't all bad that Michael wasn't here with him. He knew he wouldn't bump into him, for today was the day he was to visit Lastonbell, but he didn't mind anywhere near as much as he did when he had first received the news.

They were soon arriving at Edna and Eizen's house, which neither Mikleo nor Zaveid were surprised to see no Christmas lights outside of it.

“Do you at _least_ have a tree?” Zaveid questioned as Eizen started unlocking the door.

“A small one. Even smaller than the midget.”

“Oi!” Mikleo and Edna both exclaimed simultaneously, causing Eizen and Zaveid to burst out laughing. The group were now heading inside, Mikleo immediately feeling at home from the familiar plain interior.

“Well, now you mention it, he could have only meant you,” he smirked, laughing when Edna punched his arm.

“Carry on with that and I'll tell Sorey that your height isn't the only thing that's small about you.”

“What's that supposed to –”

“Come on Edna, play nicely,” Eizen scolded her, still sounding amused. “Come on, how about we start opening presents?”

The others agreed enthusiastically, following him into the lounge, where they did in fact find a tree which was smaller than both Edna and Mikleo, propped up on the coffee table. The two and Zaveid immediately stole the three-seater sofa, causing Eizen to grumble as he reluctantly sat on the floor.

“Guess I'll be passing the presents over, then,” he said, reaching over to underneath the small tree, where several presents were packed together underneath.

They decided to go in order of each person, starting with Eizen, as he insisted that he should be the one to open presents first considering he had been forced to sit on the floor. The first presents were from his sister – Mikleo was half-expecting Edna to have joked around with this, but it turned out that she had actually been serious. She had bought two matching chain necklaces, each with half a heart on them, breaking up the word 'family'. She had blushed whilst he stared at it, clearly embarrassed over an emotional gift.

“I – I just thought it'd be nice to give you,” she mumbled. “So even if we're apart, we still have this.”

Eizen got up to kiss her forehead before had even opened his other present, which was a box of rich chocolates.

“I'm really grateful for these,” he said, fingers holding onto the necklace now tied around his neck lightly. “Thank you, Edna.”

“I-It's fine,” she said, still mumbling, though there was a small smile on her face.

Eizen was now opening Mikleo's present, his eyes widening quickly with excitement at the book in his hands; on its fairly large amount of pages were a history of British artists and their works, all with descriptions about them and when they had been created.

“Mikleo, this is great!” he exclaimed enthusiastically, ignoring Edna's sniggering as he flicked through the pages, a smile never once leaving his face. “Man, I _love_ this.”

“I have a copy myself,” Mikleo said, trying to bend forward slightly so he could peer over the book. “Great, isn't it?”

“Definitely.”

“When art nerds unite,” Edna commented, once again ignored. Mikleo was now handing over an envelope to Eizen, much like he had done so with Sorey.

“This is for both of you.”

From those words, Eizen wasn't surprised to find a drawing of him and Edna, lightly coloured in soft pastels. She was pouting as he lifted her onto his shoulders, clearly a little fearful of the large height. He smiled widely, silent for a moment as he took in the drawing's appearance.

“This is probably my favourite piece I've seen you make,” he finally said, looking up at Mikleo. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“It's never a problem.”

“So where's yours?” he questioned Zaveid, who was now grinning, leaning back with an air of smugness.

“You won't be getting it just yet. It should arrive on the 28th.”

Eizen rolled his eyes. “Even late for presents, are you?”

But Zaveid was shaking his head, still looking smug. “Oh no, of course not. I knew what I wanted to do for you and went to an auction.”

There was a moment of stunned silence. “You didn't?”

“Oh no,” Edna sighed.

“I did!”

“What did you get?!”

“A gorgeous antique dining table, old and ready to be put into your splendid home! Polished wood, a rather elegant design...”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Oh God, Zaveid,” Edna groaned. “We only changed the dining table _six months_ ago. You two shouldn't be fuelling his passions.”

“But Edna, it's good to be passionate!”

She let out another sigh, folding her arms. “Whatever you say.”

“Thanks,” Eizen grinned. “I can't wait to see it.”

“Maybe I should get my presents next then, as a reward?”

Edna shoved a wrapped present in his face from those words, receiving a ' _hey!'_ in response.

“That's off both of us,” she said, gesturing to her and Eizen. “As it was really expensive.”

Rubbing the nose she had hurt, he began to unwrap it, feeling that it was likely some item of clothing through the packaging. It turned out to be as such when he pulled out a black leather jacket, grinning from ear to ear.

“Awh man, this is _sweet!”_

“We thought you'd like it,” Edna said, smiling.

“Just appreciate it, because it cost a ridiculous amount,” Eizen added.

“Oh, I will! Hey Mik, do you think this would look good without a shirt?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Oh yeah, your eyes are only for Sorey. Sorry about that.”

He raised an eyebrow over Mikleo's blush – he was usually embarrassed easily, but now he seemed more so than usual. He made a mental note to ask about this later as he took Mikleo's present, opening to find that he had also received clothing from him; a pair of black skinny jeans, with studs adoring the lining of the pockets.

“I'm getting treated today! Thanks!”

“Don't mention it,” Mikleo smiled.

“Though why don't _I_ get a drawing?”

“Don't tell me you forgot that you spilled beer on the last one.”

“Argh, I haven't, but I thought you might have!” Zaveid exclaimed. “Sorry about that.”

“It's fine,” Mikleo responded, sounding amused. “I'm not bothered by it anymore.”

“Still, as an apology, you're up next.”

He was handed a package by Zaveid, Mikleo thanking him and unwrapping it in a much calmer way than Zaveid had done so with his. Violet eyes immediately lit up as they stared at a baking set; a baking tray, several different tools, piping bags, food colouring and decorations were all inside.

“There's so much to this,” Mikleo said as he looked through each item. “Are you sure this was all right? I only got you jeans, after all...”

“It's fine! I'm in work, aren't I?” He then grinned, folding his arms. “Just make sure you bake me something real good for when I come round next time, all right?”

Mikleo nodded. “But of course. Thank you.”

“My pleasure! Oh, and another thing...”

Zaveid reached inside his pocket, scooping something out of it, Mikleo letting out a startled yelp as small objects were thrown at him, landing down on his lap. His eyes focused on what they were, and he was then immediately punching Zaveid's arm, his face burning.

“Don't – carry – on – with – that – joke!” he said in between his punches.

“What joke? What did he do?” Edna said, peering around Zaveid. She was immediately sniggering when she saw that there were three wrapped condoms on Mikleo's lap. “Oh my God. I should've done that.”

“No you shouldn't have!” Eizen exclaimed. “You're far too young.”

“I don't want to _use_ them,” she shrugged. “I have no interest in that kind of thing. I just wish I thought of it first.”

“Take them back,” Mikleo mumbled, picking up the condoms and throwing them back at Zaveid, who had been laughing so much that tears were brimming in his eyes. “I don't need them.”

“You will in a few – _hey!”_

Eizen had kicked Zaveid's shin, who was now rubbing it in an attempt to ease the pain flaring up. After doing so, he was now handing his own package to Mikleo with a smile.

“Here you are. There's no condoms.”

Mikleo laughed, taking the present from him. “I'm glad to hear it.”

The expression of happiness he'd had on his face for Zaveid's present was quick to return – inside was a set of 12 Copic Ciao markers in skin tones. He brushed a finger over them lightly, as though a touch harder than this would be the worst thing possible.

“It's been so long since I've had new markers,” he said, beaming at Eizen. “Thank you, I love them!”

“Just keep making great artwork, okay? I never want you to stop.”

Mikleo nodded. “I won't. God, you've all given me such great presents, I feel kind of –”

“Don't start mentioning being guilty,” Edna interrupted. She was now handing him a couple of packages; the first was an earring, the colour a bright green, whilst the second present was a bleaching kit.

“Ah, I've been needing that,” he said, a hand running through his hair, where brown roots were starting to show through. “My ear's been closing up, though – I better put that in. Thank you.”

“No worries,” she said as he started to fasten the stud into his left ear. “So, what about mine?”

“Here you go,” Mikleo responded, handing her a soft parcel once he was done. She smiled once she had opened it, finding a pale yellow, short-sleeve blouse instead, a bow adoring the front. “You like it?”

She nodded. “Thanks, Meebo.”

“You're welcome.”

Next was an orange hair ribbon, a thick yellow scarf and a large set of macarons from Zaveid, before Eizen was then holding a present to her. Her existing smile grew at a tabby cat plush inside, hugging it to her chest, which she soon became embarrassed over. She coughed, faintly blushing as her usual blank expression returned.

“It – it's pretty cute.”

“Not as cute as this,” Eizen said, grinning when Edna looked at him in confusion. He shuffled along the floor and held out his phone to her, a picture on its screen – it was of a tabby mother with four small kittens suckling on her, two of them tabby themselves, one with mostly black fur, another black and white. “Pick your favourite and its yours in seven weeks.”

She could only stare at the photo for a moment before she was throwing herself off the sofa and into her brother's arms, no longer caring about maintaining her usual attitude as she buried her head into his shoulder.

“So which one is it, then?” he asked, smiling. She rose her head and pointed at one of the tabbies. “I thought so.”

“Seriously?” she asked, blinking up at him. “We can really have one?”

“As long as you take care of it.”

“I will, obviously,” she backed away from him, smiling. “Thanks, Eizen.”

He patted her head, much like he had done so repeatedly when they were younger. “Don't mention it.”

After the presents came the time for them to start preparing Christmas dinner. The scent of the turkey had already been drifting through the house, causing their mouths to already water and Zaveid to try and steal the treats he had given Edna, receiving a slap across his wrist for reaching over to them. The joyful day was passing far too quickly from their enjoyment, though neither of them were complaining when they were sat down for the dinner. Edna was pouting from not winning any of the Christmas crackers, whilst Zaveid was stacking crowns high up on his head from numerous victories.

Once they were full from food, the four managed to somehow squeeze onto the sofa together to watch a movie, Mikleo and Edna having to sprawl across Zaveid and Eizen's laps respectively in order to do so. No one was minding, however. Ever since they had gotten close enough to be called a small family, this only seemed natural for them.

Edna had soon slid off to go and retrieve a blanket, which the four were soon snuggled under, suddenly feeling sleepy from the warmth and all of the food they had consumed. Before long, they could hear Eizen lightly snoring, and Zaveid was now nudging Mikleo with his elbow.

“Look at them,” he said quietly, Mikleo following his gaze. It turned out that both had fallen asleep instead of just Eizen, the two cuddling together. Whilst Eizen's mouth was open slightly, a small touch of drool on the corner of his mouth, Edna had a tiny smile on her face. “Now that's adorable.”

Mikleo nodded, feeling increasing tiredness hit him as well from how sleepy they looked, but he and Zaveid were soon startled by Mikleo's phone vibrating loudly in his pocket.

“Turn it off!” Zaveid instructed, trying to whisper but failing a little. Eizen and Edna were now stirring, the first wiping his mouth, both looking a little dazed.

“Sorry, it's Sorey,” Mikleo said, sliding off from Zaveid. “I'll be right back.”

He ignored Zaveid's _“Go get some!”_ and trailed out of the room, putting his phone to his ear.

“Good evening, Sorey.”

“ _Evening! Gramps and I are just chilling out now, so I wanted to ask how your day was.”_

“It was great, thank you,” Mikleo responded, smiling. He leaned against the wall as he spoke again. “It's been lovely spending time with them again. How was yours?”

“ _I can definitely imagine that! It's been great as well, thanks! The food Gramps made was incredible… Really,_ really _incredible.”_

Mikleo laughed softly. “Is food the only thing you care about.”

“ _Hm…_ _No. It's you, then books, then food.”_

“Me first?” he questioned, his words spoken jokingly, yet he felt strangely joyful from his words. “Even before books and food?”

“ _Yup! So what did they give you?”_

“Zaveid got me a baking set, Eizen got me Copic markers, whilst Edna gave me some bleach and an earring.”

“ _Earring? You have an ear pierced?”_

“Yeah, I just haven't worn it in a while. My hair tends to cover it anyway.”

“ _That'd really suit you… I can't wait to see! The other presents are really nice, too. I'm glad you got such nice things, you deserve them!”_

“Thank you. So what did you get?”

“ _The usual books and such!_ _Plus, Mason and his girlfriend, Natalie, came around with some chocolates._ _Oh...”_ There was now a hint of amusement in his voice. _“But there's something else, too.”_

“What is it?”

“ _Fido, hey!”_ Sorey was suddenly exclaiming, his voice cooing. _“Who's a good boy?”_

There was a small bark which caused Mikleo to jump horribly, even though he could barely hear it over the phone. “You… You got a dog?”

“ _Yep. A cute little_ _h_ _usky!”_

“Little?! They grow _huge!”_

“ _Well, he's small_ now.” Mikleo could then hear the smirk in Sorey's voice. _“Though you're probably even scared of chihuahuas, aren't you?”_

“N-No...”

“ _Awh, little feeble Mikleo and his fear of dogs,”_ Sorey teased.

“Ugh.”

“ _He's really cute! You'll love him!”_

“We'll see. Well, I'm glad you had a good Christmas, anyway.”

“ _Same to you!”_ There was a small pause. _“I'm sorry, by the way.”_

Mikleo blinked, confused. “What about?”

“ _About today,”_ he responded. _“I just… I feel like I was too forward and got ahead of myself a bit. I was just really happy when you said you liked me back, and – and I, well, I've been holding that kind of thing back. I'm worried that I've made you uncomfortable.”_

Mikleo found himself smiling at the thoughtfulness. “It's honestly fine. If anything, well...” He paused for a moment, a hand fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt from nerves. “I – I kind of like it. Maybe.”

“ _Kind of? That's not giving me much to go on… And you're blushing now, aren't you?”_

“Shut it.”

“ _You're too cute! But really, I'm glad it was fine. I know you needed time to think and I didn't want to be to pushy.”_

“No, it's fine. If anything, well...” Mikleo paused, running a tongue nervously over his lips. “It's kind of helping me.” His voice grew quieter, shyer about saying his next words. “Because I'm realising how much you saying things like that makes me happy.”

Mikleo could practically hear the size of Sorey's smile through his voice. _“Oh, really?! That's great, then! Honestly, I've never really been like this before, but I guess your cuteness brings me confidence… Anyway, I should go, I don't want to keep Gramps waiting too long.”_

“That's okay, I'm the same. I'll talk to you later, Sorey.”

“ _Of course, beautiful!”_

The call ending with the word 'beautiful' once again leaving warmth in Mikleo's chest. He simply stayed there for a moment to smile over the conversation, replaying its words in his mind, before he entered the living room, finding Edna, Eizen and Zaveid waiting with what seemed to be eagerness.

“What was that all about, then?” Edna questioned, a small smirk on her face.

“Yeah, I've been wanting an update all day!” Zaveid added. Mikleo laughed lightly, settling back down on the sofa with them as he began to explain what had happened the day prior, pulling out the necklace hidden under his clothes. Alongside complaining about Mikleo not saying yes came support and joy over the development, making Mikleo realise just how much they wished for his happiness.

This could have possibly been the brightest Christmas he'd had since the death of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reading this, probably: "There's been too much happiness, it can't be like this forever..."  
> Me, definitely: *thumbs up*
> 
> Thank you for reading! It feels weird having a Christmas chapter in June, but hey-ho, this was the period of time I needed. Until next week!


	14. Threatening Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passing of Christmas reawakens an increasing fear in Rose for Dezel, as well as Alisha noticing her building jealousy which she has been trying to push to one side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yay that's a nice happy title
> 
> My apologies, there is probably more Mikleo in an episode of the second season than in this chapter. I just needed to focus on others a little bit! There'll be more of him next week, I promise.
> 
> Still, as many of you have been expressing concern for Dezel, I'm sure you won't mind reading about the others in this update. Enjoy!

Three days following Christmas brought an afternoon of freezing weather, snow now falling down from a cloud-ridden sky and creating a thick blanket on the floor. The temperature had dropped completely, making it hard to believe that it had merely just been frosty a few days prior.

This drop in temperature meant quite unfortunate timing for Dezel and Rose, who had planned to go grab lunch together. Or at least, it was unfortunate for Dezel; whilst Rose was enjoying the snow under her feet, laughing as she swung her arms out either side of her, Dezel was shivering and holding up a dark green scarf up to his reddening face.

“You're a monster, I swear,” he muttered, watching as Rose kicked through the snow with a pair of ankle boots. “How are you not freezing?”

“I am!” she chirped, turning around to face him. “I just enjoy the snow too much to care.”

“Weirdo.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, before cupping his face within her hands and pressing a kiss on his lips, parting away with a gentle smile. “Did that warm you up?”

“I don't think so.”

“I'll do it again, then,” she grinned, doing just that. Dezel sighed deeply, yet there was a smile on his face.

“Come on, let's just go here,” he said, gesturing to a café to their left. “I can't stand being out here any longer.”

“Wimp,” Rose teased, but she agreed. The warmth was certainly inviting, a draft of air with a much more pleasant temperature hitting their faces once they were inside. They took off their scarves and gloves, settling down on one of the tables for two. The café had a fairly traditional interior, seeming as though it might have been the type of place you'd find in Elysia. Its tones of warm browns, creams and rose pink gave it a homely feel, which Rose was smiling at.

“We should have come here sooner,” she commented, picking up the menu. “Or not! Yikes, it's not cheap!”

“Keep your voice down, you're being rude.”

“Whoopsies...”

“It's fine anyway, I'll pay,” Dezel said as he began to scan through the other menu.

“Awh, but you paid last time! That's not fair.”

“It's fine, really. I don't mind. What are you having?”

“Hm...” she hummed, eyes darting through the menu. “I'm thinking of going for something simple, like a ham and cheese toastie.”

“I'll go for the same, then.”

The two placed their orders alongside two drinks; a coffee for Dezel, and a hot chocolate for Rose, which arrived soon after being ordered. The latter seemed a little bit concerned over this decision.

“Are you sure you're fine to have caffeine?” she asked as she watched Dezel blow on the liquid and take a sip, trying to keep her voice light-hearted and casual as opposed to like she was nagging. “I mean, with your sleeping medication and everything.”

For some reason, there was a moment of hesitation. “I – yeah, it's fine. It's only early, after all.”

Rose still felt a little unsure, but she smiled, certain Dezel wouldn't put himself in danger like that. “All right, that's fine, then! When is your next appointment?”

“This afternoon, actually. So I'm sorry, but I'll have to go shortly after this.”

“It's fine, it's fine!” she exclaimed, hands waving. “Your health comes first.”

He smiled gratefully at that, before changing the subject. “Isn't Alisha meeting up with Sorey today?”

“Yeah, that's right. She's having a little difficulty with the History homework which was set over the holidays, so naturally, Sorey is the best person to help her.”

“Naturally.” He seemed hesitant to speak again. “That's … kind of a bit concerning though, if I'm honest.”

“How so?”

“Alisha has feelings for him, doesn't she?”

Rose blinked. “You know?”

“Well, yeah. A blind man could see it.”

“Oh God, I hope it's not been that obvious,” she said, slightly panicked. “She doesn't want anyone else to know.”

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that,” he apologised. “I'm just observant. I don't think Sorey and Sergei know, though I'm clueless about Mikleo.”

“Ah, that's fine, then. But they've been alone together loads of times, why is it a concern now?”

Dezel thought over this for a few moments before speaking. “Well… I feel like things a little different now Mikleo is in the picture. Alisha might feel threatened.”

“Threatened? But he's _gay._ Why would she bother feeling threatened?”

“Feelings for people are never rationalised. I mean, look at me falling for you. As if _that's_ rational.”

She pouted, leaning over the table to give him a shove. Just then, a waitress had walked over, smiling at them with a hint of amusement. She settled down their plates as she spoke. “Here you both are. Enjoy your meal!”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you!” Rose took a bite of the food, letting out an appreciative sound, before she swallowed and started speaking again. “You're probably right there. I just really want her to try and move on properly, you know? It's like one minute she's fine, the next...”

“Yeah, that's true.”

“I'm hoping that if Sorey and Mikleo get together, it actually helps, because she'll realise that she doesn't really have a chance.” She sighed, tapping her fork on the plate as opposed to continuing to eat.

“Maybe it will. Any update on those two yet?”

“None at all!” she exclaimed, suddenly seeming as though she was offended. “Sorey hasn't told me _anything._ What's he playing at? After all those books Mikleo gave him, too!”

“It's a private thing, Rose. Don't go intruding on them.”

“You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. Still! If they get together and I'm not told within a week at the most, I'm unleashing my wrath.”

Dezel chuckled before taking a bite of his food, knowing full well that Rose would definitely mean something like that seriously.

Before long, the two had finished, feeling satisfied from the food and both agreeing that even though it was expensive, they should save this place for lunches out every now and then. Rose was now walking Dezel to his parents' car, which had been parked further down the street. They stopped a few metres away, Rose squeezing Dezel's hand gently.

“Let me know how it goes, okay?” she said.

“It's … only a general appointment,” he replied. “But I will.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, rising on her toes to press her lips against his, settling back down onto the balls of her feet afterwards. She waved as he got into the car, before coming back the other way, considering taking a walk around to help clear nagging worries which were trying to return to her.

She was _always_ willing to help others with their burdens and issues and she would never change that. However, she couldn't deny that it was beginning to make her feel fairly stressed. She was looking out for Sorey to make sure he wasn't putting others in front of himself too much, which was, admittedly, hypocritical of her; she consistently made sure Zenrus was faring well; she had Alisha's jealousy, making sure it didn't go too far; she wanted to be there for Mikleo, bring up his confidence, and then, the most worrying of all, she also had Dezel. Considering she was still also trying to focus on not getting too behind with work, she was starting to think that she was perhaps taking on a little too much. Even with her positivity, there was only so much a person could take on for themselves and others before it grew much too difficult.

Her mind was so distracted whilst she was walking that she hadn't heard a woman calling to her, only doing so when her name was spoken a little bit louder and startled her out of her thoughts.

“Rose!”

Her head turned to the side, lips stretching out into a smile when she saw that Lailah was jogging up to her, a long, dark red skirt flowing as she did so. Rose already felt a little bit less strained by seeing her; there was a presence about Lailah which could allow you to relax perfectly, not to mention that Rose found it lovely that most teachers wouldn't bother to say hello in such an enthusiastic way.

“Hey, Lailah!” she greeted. “Where're you heading off to?”

“I'm going to grab a coffee, I despise cold whether like this...” As a gust of wind hit into them, she shivered, emphasising her words. “Would you like to walk with me?”

“Sure!”

“I don't know how you can be so energetic when it's cold like this!” Lailah said, rubbing her arms with her hands.

“Well, I _do_ feel the cold, but I really love the snow.”

“I'll admit it's pretty, but I'd much rather appreciate that from inside by the fire.” She smiled as she decided to move on. “How was your Christmas?”

“Great, thank you! I had a couple of family members come round, it was really nice. What about yours?”

“I enjoyed it, too,” she replied. “I spent it with some friends. That included Shaun…” She let out a small giggle. “I overheard him telling one of his friends that he finds me beautiful.”

“Wait, Shaun? The Physics teacher?”

“That's right.”

Rose sniggered. “Eh? Do you find him good-looking yourself, Lailah?”

“Not particularly. I'm rather fussy.”

Having not expected such an answer from her, Rose laughed. “Fair enough!” The two were now stepping inside a coffee shop, Rose deciding that she wouldn't say no to a second hot drink. “I loved Christmas Eve just as much. I spent it with the group!”

“I'm guessing you mean Dezel, Sorey, Alisha and Sergei?”

“Yup, plus Mikleo! You know, Sorey's crush.”

“Right...” Lailah said, pursing her lips. She watched Rose order her drink, thinking to herself. Perhaps Rose might know where Mikleo lived? Lailah didn't exactly want to turn up at his house or school unexpectedly, but she at least wanted to know where he was.

She decided to wait until they were both sat down and Rose had taken the first sip of her latte, sighing once she had swallowed.

“Ah, that's the stuff!”

Lailah smiled, though it strangely grew nervous as she spoke. “Rose, may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Where exactly did Sorey meet Mikleo?”

“It was on his train home from school,” Rose replied, smiling over the memory of how excited Sorey had been when describing him. “Mikleo goes to Marlind High School.”

Lailah sat up a little straighter. “Marlind, you say?”

“That's right.” Rose suddenly looked a little confused. “How come?”

“I was just –” Lailah started, but soon stopped herself. She didn't want to lie to someone like Rose; it didn't seem fair to do so. She just had to make sure she didn't bring up any personal details about him. “Mikleo used to live in Pendrago, where I used to teach. He and his uncle, Michael, moved rather abruptly, and I never got the chance to get contact details to keep in touch. I'd love to see them again.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! Well, if that's the case, I'm sure Mikleo would love to see you. Why don't you speak to Sorey and see if you can get his email address or something? I'd ask Mikleo for it myself, but I'm not as close to him as Sorey, so he's probably your best bet.”

“Yes, I think I might do that,” Lailah responded, feeling grateful. “Thank you.”

“No worries! When did you two know each other?”

“I taught him when he was eleven and twelve.”

“Awh, ickle Mikleo!”

Lailah laughed softly. “Yes, he was utterly adorable.”

“He still is, that's for sure. Sorey's got himself a good one! Or… Getting himself a good one, I should say.” Her grin softened as she spoke again. “I really do hope you can see them again.”

“Thank you,” Lailah smiled back. “I hope so, too.”

The two soon left, parting ways down the snow-filled street, Rose feeling happy that she was able to help, whereas Lailah had a sense of hope returning to her once again.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later brought Alisha to Elysia, where she smiled as she stepped off the train, despite how this village was no warmer than it currently was in Ladylake. She was simply filled with a little excitement for spending time with Sorey, even if it was merely just for homework. She couldn't remember the last time it had just been the two of them.

She let out a small sigh. Of course, she didn't mind their other friends being there with her and Sorey. After all, they weren't a couple, and even if they were, they would still naturally be welcomed. But she missed the times the two spent time together. It seemed as though those times were now spent for Mikleo.

As soon as the thought of him popped into her mind, she tried to push her jealousy away, but she couldn't. When she thought about it this way, she felt as though she was getting replaced by him.

 _'Which is stupid,'_ she told herself mentally. _'Mikleo holds a different place in his heart than me.'_

This different place meant that he hadn't replaced anyone at all. He had only filled a space in Sorey's heart which no one else had. It was a space which seemed like it had been reserved for him and _only_ him. So for Alisha to think she was replaced was something she decided was incorrect.

Of course, that knowledge didn't help her sadness at all. Even if she wasn't being replaced, she was still watching as someone else took the place that she wanted to be in herself. She wasn't the one who was chosen. She was only on the sidelines as his friend, and she knew that's all she could be.

These negative thoughts she had tried and failed to remove from her mind caused her mood to be incredibly low by the time she reached Sorey's home, an opposite to how she had felt upon arriving in Elysia. However, she forced a smile when she knocked on the door. It became real when Sorey opened it and beamed down at her.

“There you are!” he exclaimed, stepping to the side to let her in. “We've just got some tea brewing, then I'll grab some biscuits and we can get started on it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alisha said as she watched Sorey close the front door after her, allowing Sorey to walk first out of politeness to the kitchen, where she found that Zenrus was pouring boiling water into three mugs. He turned when hearing footsteps, smiling at Alisha.

“Ah, hello, Alisha,” he greeted. “How are you?”

“I'm fine,” she answered, feeling a pang of guilt from lying. “And yourself?”

“I'm doing well, thank you.” Zenrus turned his head to Sorey, clucking his tongue. “You are a fool sometimes, Sorey. Not even taking a young lady's coat.”

“A-Ah! Sorry, Alisha!”

She laughed, shaking her head. “It's fine, I'll just take it off in your room.”

They were soon carrying their mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits to Sorey's bedroom, where they settled them down onto his desk, both pulling out their textbooks.

“Right, so what do you need help with?” Sorey asked as he double-checked that he had everything with him.

“Mostly just the structure and basics of how we're supposed to do this. I was wondering if I could look at your plan?”

“Sure, go right ahead!”

She thanked him, taking the paper from him and began to scan through it. She found at first that she wasn't picking up words well, but soon cleared her mind to focus, knowing that this was more important than her minuscule worries. She soon began to nod as she gained more of an idea what to include in her work, handing the piece of paper back to Sorey.

“I think I understand. Have you started writing it yet?”

“Yeah, only the first couple of paragraphs, though.”

“It's still much more than I've done, I should have definitely started this sooner…” She let out a sigh. “Honestly, I've been like Rose!”

“Nah, you've just left it a bit later into the holidays,” Sorey responded, grinning. “She's the type to leave it until the morning it's due.”

Alisha smiled in amusement. “And then she _still_ manages to get an A sometimes. I don't know how she pulls that one off.” She glanced back down at the plan she was currently writing. “Mind if I start the essay here, just in case I need help with it?”

“Of course! You came all this way, after all.”

She smiled at him, though quickly looked down when she could feel a faint blush rise to her cheeks from seeing his eyes shine as they always did. How was it possible for them to be so expressive constantly? They were truly incredible, the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Even Sergei, with a similar eye colour, seemed to not hold a beauty anywhere near the same…

Time passed and her mind only seemed to become more distracted as she wrote the essay. She was incredibly frustrated at herself for this; not only was she being childish, but she also was allowing herself to become this distracted, even though she had something important to do. It definitely wasn't like her at all.

“Um, Alisha?”

“Yes?” she said, slightly startled as she looked up at Sorey, for even though she had been writing, her mind had still not stopped wandering. He was looking down at her paper, and her eyes followed.

“Henry the 8th married Catherine Howard on the 28th of July, not June...”

“O-Oh! Of course, of course...” She quickly crossed out the month to correct it. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he responded, smiling, though he was looking concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Um, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted, that's all.”

Apparently, Sorey was so used to Alisha being truthful with him that he didn't suspect at all that she might have been lying. He simply nodded in understanding, the smile on his face now less strained. It made Alisha feel unbelievably guilty. She was constantly down herself over how Sorey wasn't always one-hundred percent open with her, that she didn't know about many of the problems those in their group face. So wasn't it hypocritical of her to lie, too?

Her mood seemed to drop even further than it had already done when Sorey had finished with his essay and, after telling Alisha that she was still welcome to stay to work on hers, started to reply to a text on his phone. It only took a single glance at how his eyes had lit up from looking at it and how a smile had grown on his face to know who had sent that message.

“Is it Mikleo?” Alisha asked, forcing herself to smile.

“Yeah, it is,” he responded. Pain stabbed at her heart from how soft his voice sounded. “His uncle managed to come home for a short while, so they went to see a movie.”

“Ah, that's nice.”

“Definitely!”

She knew it was wrong, but whilst Sorey was typing a reply, her eyes shifted over to his phone to scan over his and Mikleo's conversation.

_'I'm glad you both had a good time! When does he leave, again?'_

_'Tomorrow. He's got one more signing to do and then he wants to continue his studies for his next novel.'_

_'Ah, I see. Well, you know you're always free to stay over if you need the company, okay?'_

_'I know that. Thank you, Sorey. It means a lot to me.'_

_'No need to thank me! ♪'_

Sorey caught her watching before long, which caused her to clear her throat. She couldn't stay here; it was beginning to drive her crazy. She just couldn't force Sorey and Mikleo out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

“I think I'm going to head home, now,” she said, closing her notepads and returning her pen back to its pencil case. “I don't want to get back too late into the afternoon. I'll do the last paragraph and conclusion tomorrow, I think.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Sorey asked, watching as she started to put her things into her bag.

“Yes, but thank you for your help, Sorey. I really do appreciate it.”

“No worries! Just call me if you get stuck again, okay?”

She managed to give him a smile. “Thank you, I will.”

He walked her to the front door, where they briefly hugged before Alisha hurriedly left after a quick wave. She let out a sigh once she was walking down the street, appearing insecure as she pulled the collar of her coat up closer to her face, breathing out hot air into the coldness.

She had never been this bad about Sorey. At one moment in the past, the time where she and Rose had a temporary argument, she had been struggling then too, not quite being able to push aside her feelings when Sorey came out to them as homosexual. But even that hadn't been as awful as she felt when she had been in Sorey's room this day. She had always managed to keep herself strong, knowing that there were far more important things in the world than finding a boyfriend at her young age. But now, she was entirely different. It was as though her mind only cared about Sorey, and Sorey only.

Just how had she managed to change this much?

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later brought Sorey sitting on the sofa with Zenrus, both of them watching television together. Well, they were at least _supposed_ to be watching it – they were mostly starting conversations during the commercials, these conversations then lasting through what was on television. Eventually, it became a drone of background noise, their eyes just catching the odd interesting moment.

“Did Alisha end up completing the essay?” Zenrus asked, taking a bowl of peanuts off Sorey as he did so. Sorey shook his head, swallowing.

“No, she almost did, though. She was a bit distracted.”

“Is there anything on her mind?”

“I don't think so…” Sorey said slowly, pondering this. “I mean, I think she would have told me if there was. It can be pretty hard to get motivated for work in the holidays, so maybe it was just that?”

“Yes, that could be true,” Zenrus responded, slightly uncertain, but seeing logic behind Sorey's words. A smile grew to his face when he caught Sorey quickly typing out a message. “Mikleo?”

“Huh?” Sorey blinked, apparently as a result of getting distracted rather quickly from Mikleo. Then he smiled back, nodding. “Yeah. We're just talking about how both of us know everything that's in Michael's latest book, yet no one else does. It's pretty cool!”

“It was definitely very kind of Michael to allow you to have it.”

“It was!”

“How have things been with you and Mikleo, then?”

Sorey had been waiting for this question to be asked. He hadn't told his friends yet about what happened, for he didn't know if Mikleo would be all right with that. Not to mention that if Mikleo _did_ end up saying no, he was sure that his friends not knowing about anything would help them move on from it. But Zenrus was different; Sorey very rarely hid things from him, unless he felt it absolutely necessary. He was glad he had done so, too. Zenrus was unbelievably supportive about it all.

“Things are going okay. I've not asked him about us being in a relationship again yet, being as I don't want to seem pushy. But I think he's definitely leaning more to the idea of saying yes.” His whole expression grew soft from this. “I really hope he does. I've never felt like this before.”

“I have been able to see that. I'm certain from the way that he is around you that he is bound to say yes in the end.”

“Thank you,” Sorey replied quietly, still smiling. “I really appreciate that.”

That appreciation was something which was stronger than this mere statement showed. He was certain that he had never wanted something more in his life. It was surprising just how much he was beginning to realise this, that Mikleo truly meant the world to him. He knew that teenage relationships were often not taken seriously and that first loves were not either, yet there was something telling him that him and Mikleo might have been different. Perhaps Zenrus was able to see that, too, which made the feelings Sorey had for Mikleo only seem more real.

His phone began vibrating for a call eventually, and for one hopeful moment, he had thought it had been Mikleo. Feeling guilty that he had momentarily felt disappointed over seeing Rose's name, he turned to Zenrus.

“Mind if I answer this? It's Rose.”

“Of course, go right ahead.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, before placing the phone by his ear. “Hey, what's up?”

His eyes widened when his ears picked up the sound of sobbing before anything else. _“So-Sorry for calling like this,”_ she said, sniffing. _“You were just the first person I thought of calling.”_

“No no, don't apologise!” He held up a finger and mouthed 'one minute' to Zenrus, who was looking a little concerned over the shocked expression which had been written temporarily on Sorey's face. “What's the matter?” he asked as he began to leave the room and stopping his movements once he was in the hall.

“ _It's Dezel,”_ she explained, still crying. _“I don't know what's happened. He messaged me saying that he wants to talk about our relationship sometime soon. He's worried that it might not work out.”_

Sorey's heart sank. He had suspected it might have been Dezel, but this was the last thing he had expected to hear about him. “But what about the ring he gave you?” he asked, voicing his thoughts. “Wasn't that a sign that he wanted this to last?”

“ _I thought that too, and he seems to adore the scrapbook, but...”_ There was a pause, and he could hear her breathe in and out deeply, as though she was trying to calm herself. _“I don't think he's saying this because he no longer has feelings for me.”_

“Then what do you think the reason is?”

Silence fell during another pause, this time longer, which caused Sorey's legs to feel restless and have the urge to pace. _“I'm starting to think his medical appointments are more than just because of minor issues,”_ she said eventually. It was spoken in a rush, as though she wouldn't have been able to say it at all at a slower pace.

“What makes you think that?” Sorey asked, trying to keep his voice calm despite the fact that his heart was beginning to beat faster in his chest.

“ _It's just that he's seeming even more secretive than usual lately.”_ Her crying had stopped by now, as though speaking to Sorey was helping to calm her, though he could still hear a shake in her voice. _“And he said this after his appointment today. I was thinking that he him saying that to me might have been because of this.”_ Her voice grew quieter, almost a whimper. _“Sorey, do you think there could be something seriously wrong with him?”_

“I...” Sorey only said for a moment, trying to think of what the right thing was to say to her. “I can't say whether it is or not. We can't know for sure unless he tells us. If there is anything serious going on, then I'm sure he'll end up telling you. Maybe the reason why he wants to speak to you is so he can bring up what is bothering him?”

“ _Yeah…_ _That could be it. I'm just scared of him breaking up with me. I want to support him, not be pushed away.”_

“Of course you do,” Sorey said gently, managing to smile due to the sincerity in her voice. “We all do as well. I'm sure that he'll learn to open up with you, and I wouldn't worry about him leaving you. He probably just said that out of stress. I mean, he adores you, even if he doesn't always show it.”

“ _That's true...”_

“And no matter what happens, we'll always be here to support you, no matter what.”

“ _I know that, thank you.”_ She breathed out deeply, before letting out an awkward laugh. _“Sorry about that! I didn't mean to get all gloomy on you.”_

“It's fine, don't worry about it!” he told her reassuringly. “I'm always here for you. And I'm glad you chose to call me rather than keep it to yourself.”

“ _Yeah, I called you pretty much right after I started crying.”_ She laughed awkwardly again, before quickly changing the subject. _“Any updates on Mikleo?”_

“You're seriously going to ask about this every day, aren't you?” he asked, laughing.

“ _Obviously!”_

“Well, I think we might end up getting together, but I don't want to say that we will for certain.”

“ _Awh, come on! It's bound to happen! Come on, give me details. Did anything happen on Christmas Eve?”_

He was slightly taken aback for a moment, having known that Rose was suspecting something, but hadn't expected her to know exactly _when_ something might have happened. “I – uh, maybe? I'm sorry Rose, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it.”

“ _Damn, that's disappointing. Still, I understand! Just let me know if you two end up getting together, okay? There's no way at all that I'm missing out on that!”_

He laughed, nodding despite how she couldn't see him. “I know, I know. I'll tell you.”

“ _Yippee! All right, I've kept you long enough, so I'll get going. Thanks for listening, Sorey. It means a lot.”_

“No need to thank me. Talk to you later!”

“ _Bye!”_

Sorey sighed as the call ended, taking a moment to brush his fringe back off his forehead as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Even if Rose had sounded cheerful at the end of the call, Sorey knew better. She was obviously incredibly hurt at this moment in time, and the reason why was clear.

He had, of course, had his worries over Dezel himself. But he clearly hadn't been worrying as much as Rose. It was understandable, considering that he didn't see Dezel as much as her. But now a question was running through his mind; what if Rose was right, and he was hiding something much deeper than he was letting on?

Sorey could only hope for the best that everything would work out for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the angst is back.
> 
> No worries, I won't be erasing all happiness like that in one go! Just, you know, all of it can't last forever. I'm not nice enough. (Sorry for those who are crying over Divine Messenger and come here for a break, only to know have angst thrown at you once again in this story)
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there's any mistakes with proof reading, I'm not recovering from my health that well right now, so I'm likely not going to spend too long reading through it.


	15. Joined Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the Christmas holidays are slowly beginning to reach their end, there is one more thing for them to enjoy before school begins again: New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, your poor souls worrying over Dezel... Guess Christmas made everything be suppressed and then bam, it all returned. Thank you for the feedback, anyway; I hope that the fic is enjoyable regardless of whether it's sad or happy.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It was during the following day, when she realised just how much Sorey was continuously playing on her mind, that Alisha knew she had to try and distract herself.

She didn't want to be like this, at all. In fact, she could never actually remember her being such a jealous person. It was an unfamiliar, spiteful emotion which seemed to take over her mind and erase rationality. Constantly torn between forcing herself to forget it all yet wanting to think over it in order to accept what was going on between Sorey and Mikleo, she was becoming incredibly restless.

After deciding that speaking about what was on her chest would likely benefit her, she sent a message to Rose, asking if she could come over. It was merely just ten minutes before Rose was knocking on her door. Now they were sat in Alisha's bedroom with hot chocolate and marshmallows, the latter brought by Rose, who had been certain that Alisha would need something to cheer her up.

“This is about Sorey, isn't it?” she asked soon after they had sat down, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

“Yes,” Alisha sighed, taking one for herself. “I really had thought I had gotten over him, but...”

“Look, as much as I want you to forget about him, I can understand why that's difficult.” Rose leaned back against the pillow resting between her and the wall, swallowing another marshmallow before continuing. “Sorey is a guy who is pretty easy to fall for.”

Alisha's eyes widened a little. “Have you –”

“No no, of course not!” Rose interrupted her immediately, waving her hands. “I've never thought about Sorey in any way other than a friend. He's just … well, he's great, don't get me wrong. But I guess a relationship just wouldn't feel right. We're better as friends.” She seemed hesitant before continuing. “And to be honest, Alisha, I think you need to see that seeing him as a friend is the only way that this can be.”

“I swear that I do know that. I'm trying Rose, I really am.”

Rose nodded, pondering her next words. “I … I think maybe you should consider finding someone new? I mean, you've already turned 16, plus you're mature, so I think you're better suited for dating than a lot of people.”

“I guess that's the kind of advice most people should be given. But I don't know.” She let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “I mean, it just sounds so meaningless, with dropping feelings for one person to find another. So I don't know.”

“There's always Sergei.”

Alisha laughed softly. “Oh, don't start with that again!” But her eyes widened a little when she saw that Rose wasn't grinning in amusement. “You're … being serious, aren't you?”

“Well, I mean, you two are great as friends. But sometimes I think that you'd suit each other as a couple.”

“He _is_ lovely, but …”

“He's not Sorey.”

Alisha hated how true that statement was, and was unable to say anything in response for a moment. It was a good thing that Rose understood her this well – she truly was an incredible best friend. “I know it's silly. I feel like I might actually start to move on if he gets together with Mikleo.” A small smile managed to appear on her face. “Even if I'm more jealous than I can express, I would never deny how much those two suit each other. If there is anyone at all aside from myself that I would want Sorey to be with, it would be Mikleo for sure.”

Rose smiled too from this. “I'm glad you can at least support that.”

“Of course I can. I'm looking forward to seeing him again.”

“I think that might end up being on New Year's, maybe?”

“Yes, that's probably...” Her words drifted off, her mind wandering. “We haven't actually decided on plans for that, yet.”

“All I can think of is watching fireworks together,” Rose said, humming in thought as she tried to think of another idea. However, this statement caused a smile to grow on Alisha's face, her eyes lighting up.

“I've got it!”

“Huh?” Rose blinked.

“Lastonbell has a gorgeous firework display for the New Year, so why don't we go there?”

Rose's confusion turned into an excitable expression. “Oh, that's a great idea!”

“Send a text to everyone telling them to go on Facebook, okay?” she instructed, loading the app on her phone. “It'll be easier.”

“Sure thing!”

 

**Sergei's Princess**

_'So is everyone free for New Year's Eve?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Zenrus was hoping to see some friends, so I can leave him to that and do something with you guys, if that's why you're asking! What about you, Mikleo?'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'I got home from Pendrago on Boxing Day, so I don't really have any plans.'_

**Sergei's Princess**

_'Um… I thought your name was Sorey's Princess…?'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Rose changed it.'_

**Sergei's Princess**

_'I thought as much…'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Please don't make any assumptions.'_

**Alisha's Knight**

_'I'm free as well! My family tend to just stay in on New Year's Eve, so they probably won't mind me going somewhere with you guys.'_

**Jaws**

_'Same here.'_

 

Alisha glanced up from her phone to look at Rose, strangely feeling as though there was suddenly tension in the air, and she found herself to be correct. There was a frown on Rose's face now, and Alisha suddenly realised that there might have been something going on. Rather than feel upset over not being confided in, she instead felt guilty. Perhaps Rose hadn't mentioned anything yet because she knew that Alisha was dealing with her own problems, which suddenly felt incredibly minor.

“Is everything all right?” she asked. There was a moment of hesitation before she received a response.

“… Not really. I'll tell you after this, okay?”

Alisha nodded, feeling relieved that Rose was willing to talk to her, now looking back down on her phone.

 

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Have you thought about anything we could do?'_

**Sergei's Princess**

_'Well, I was thinking that we could go to Lastonbell to visit the fireworks and festival stalls. My father could drop us off there earlier on in the evening, and then we could stay there overnight at my aunt's house. What do you think?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I think Zenrus is planning an overnight stay in Gododdin with the friends I mentioned, so that works out well in my favour! It'd be fun! ♪'_

**Alisha's Knight**

_'I've been there before at this time of year, it's great! We should definitely go!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Alisha already knows that I'm going, but I thought I should yet you guys know that I'm up for it, too! What about you, Dezel?'_

**Jaws**

_'Yeah, it seems like it'll be fun.'_

_'Can I call you after this, by the way?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Yeah, of course ^w^'_

 

Alisha cast another glance at Rose, who she saw was still looking upset. Her heart sank at how she was maintaining a cheerful attitude in front of the others, yet they weren't able to see how she was actually feeling.

 

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Can you come, Mikleo? You've been quiet…'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Yeah, of course I can. But there's one thing I wanted to ask.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'What's that?'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Well, Zaveid lives in Lastonbell, and if Edna and Eizen stayed over at his flat, I'm sure they could come, too.'_

_'So I was wondering if you guys would want to meet them?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'AHH!! That's a great idea, I'd love to!'_

**Sergei's Princess**

_'Oh! I hadn't realised that. It would be a perfect opportunity!'_

**Jaws**

_'Zaveid is the one with hair like mine, right? This would be interesting.'_

**Alisha's Knight**

_'Count me in on this one!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'This works out great! Alisha, you are a star, and deserve a name change.'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'I've gone up in power?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'That's right!'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'I'm glad that you're all fine meeting them. They've been wanting to meet you guys too, so I'm sure they'll say yes.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I sure hope so! I really want to meet your family ♪'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'I want you to meet them, too.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'And the gay progresses…'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'It's'_

_'It's nothing like that.'_

_'They're just friends I want him to meet.'_

_'Okay?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Whatever you say, Bottomleo ~'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Ohmygosh'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Sorey, speak properly and stop her.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I'm sorry, but the person you tried to call is not available.'_

**Probaby a Bottom**

_'I'm not even calling you!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'He's just too happy over your new nickname.'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'Come on, he's just playing around. Right, Sorey?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'…'_

**Probably a Bottom**

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'Sorey?!'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Oh my gosh…'_

**Jaws**

_'Seems like we found their preferences.'_

**Alisha's Knight**

_'I don't understand. What preferences are we talking about?'_

_'Guys?'_

_'Hello?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'… Name changing underway once more.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'Can't someone tell me?'_

_'Why am I pure and innocent now?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'You really don't want to know.'_

_'…'_

_'ROSE!!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Hmm?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'You'_

_'You can't just'_

_'Oh my God.'_

_'I'm leaving'_

_'Goodbye.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Awh Mikleo, wait!'_

_'Damn, he's already gone.'_

_'Rose, you tease him too much…'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'And you're telling me you don't?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Oh, I have sudden urgent matters to attend to!'_

_'Bye!'_

**Jaws**

_'Wow, Rose. You get worse.'_

_'I'm heading off myself now. I'll call you in a minute.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Okay. Talk to you soon ~'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'Can you at least explain it to me, Alisha?'_

_'What do they mean by him definitely being a bottom?'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'I, um… I have to go now, I'm sorry!'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'Will NO ONE tell me?!'_

 

Alisha looked up from her phone with an amused smile, though it faded when she saw Rose now in the process of placing her phone by her ear, teeth biting onto her lip. Her previous laughter had completely faded. Even though Dezel hadn't been put on speaker, from how quiet the room was and their closeness, Alisha could just about pick up the sound of Dezel's voice.

“ _I really am sorry about yesterday, Rose. I was in a bit of an anxious state. But that's not an excuse for making you worry.”_

“N-No, it's fine, Dezel!”

“ _Are you alone?”_

There was just a brief moment of hesitation before Rose responded, her words surprising Alisha. “Yeah, what's up?”

She rarely saw Rose lie, most especially to Dezel. But when her spare hand reached for Alisha's to squeeze it, it was clear that it had been because she needed support. And even though Alisha couldn't fully justify her choosing to lie to Dezel, she could at least understand her intentions behind doing so.

“ _The reason I was worried is because the appointment – well, it...”_

“It…?”

“ _It didn't go so well. I – I don't want to go into detail, but …”_

“Dezel, what's going on?” Rose asked quietly. The hand in Alisha's began to tremble before it gripped on tighter.

“ _I … we_ _ll, I can't really say something like this on the phone, and we're not fully certain of anything that … might happen after this. So I don't want to explain it here.”_

“But Dezel –”

“ _I promise I'm not just making excuses. I_ will _speak to you if anything happens. I just … need to focus on it myself for a while.”_

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“ _No – no, of course not …”_ Dezel sighed. _“I was being stupid yesterday. I was worried that my own issues would get in the way of our relationship. I'm sorry about all of that.”_

“I understand that.”

“ _I really can't apologise enough for worrying you. And – and I'm sorry that even now, I'm not being completely clear.”_

“It's hard for you, I know that. Just … if anything serious happens, let me know, okay?”

“… _I wil_ _l.”_

“Promise?”

“ _I promise.”_

“I love you.”

“ _I love you too. I have to go now, but I'll message you later.”_

“All right, bye.”

Rose let out a deep sigh once the call had ended, the hand holding the phone falling besides her as she closed her eyes. The grip which had become a little painful on Alisha's hand finally released, blood rushing back through it properly, but Alisha hardly noticed the pain, not when her best friend was close to tears.

“Why didn't you tell me this was going on?” she asked quietly.

“I promise that me worrying this much only properly started happening yesterday,” Rose answered, opening her eyes and forcing a strained smile at Alisha. “I was going to tell you, I promise.”

“I'm glad, because I wouldn't want you to bottle this up.” She bit her lip, beginning to feel guilty again. “I'm sorry again about me rambling about Sorey earlier. That is nothing compared to this …”

“Hey, your problems shouldn't just be ignored because of mine, okay?” Rose questioned. She pulled Alisha into a hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. “You have every right to express how you feel just as much as everyone. Plus, you really are supportive of me. It's only right that I listen to you, too.”

Alisha smiled, hugging Rose a little tighter, but this smile was soon to fade. Alongside Rose lying to Dezel herself, he seemed to be lying to her, too. Alisha couldn't help but worry that this would only lead to further hardships for them both.

And if Dezel truly was going through something so serious, then further hardships were the last things he needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Through all of the doubts in regards to Dezel's health, as well as the anxiety Mikleo had building up over the beginning of school drawing nearer, the idea of them all going to Lastonbell together was at least helping to bring some positivity.

They were lucky that Alisha came from a high-earning household, for her car was large enough to transport them all to Lastonbell. Mikleo was the last to be picked up at just after 7:00pm, and as soon as he had locked the door after himself, he was practically being pulled down the path by an excitable Sorey.

“Apparently there are _loads_ of stalls this year!” he exclaimed as the two entered the car. “It all begins in two hours, so we're going to make it for the beginning.”

“What kind of things do they have there?” asked Sergei.

“It's usually food, carnival like games...”

“Apparently there's other things sold there, too,” Alisha contributed. “Like good-luck charms, Zodiac items, jewellery… Just souvenirs, mostly!”

“Ah, it sounds great!”

“It's a good job I only ate something light,” Mikleo commented, a dreamy look in his eyes which was much similar to the expression Sorey had when he had also heard about the food. “I can imagine those stalls will be nice.”

Sorey grinned. “Definitely!”

“I'm excited to see your friends too, Mikleo!” Rose exclaimed, practically bouncing in the seat opposite to him. “I bet they're great!”

“They are, but try not to get on the bad side of Edna. She'll kill you in an instant.”

“I'll bear that in mind.”

“And Alisha, you're single, aren't you?”

Alisha was a little taken aback. “Y-Yes, why?”

“Then watch out for Zaveid. He's a massive flirt.”

“Oh, I shall take that warning.”

“Don't worry, Sergei will protect you!” Rose chipped in.

As clueless as ever, Sergei was slightly confused. “I … don't really get why it was me who was chosen for this, but sure!”

Alisha giggled. “Thank you, Sergei.”

For the first forty-five minutes, the car journey was enjoyable, with all of them teasing each other, cracking jokes and talking about the time they would be spending with each other. But for the rest of the journey – around just under an hour – they found themselves getting restless. Time seemed to drag on much more than it had done previously, leaving the rest of the journey seem as though it took at least double the amount of time as the rest.

Eventually, however, there was a collective cheer as the group were finally arriving in Lastonbell. So they didn't have to carry their things around with them, they were dropped off at about a ten-minute walk away from the main square at the house of Alisha's aunt. Following a kiss on her father's cheek, the group left their things at the house before they began to walk to the main square, their previous boredom vanishing away as excitement took over again.

“I'm just going to call Zaveid and let him know we're here,” Mikleo said, taking out his phone. The others remained quiet as it was ringing, Mikleo knowing to keep it a little away from his ear due to Zaveid being likely to bellow into his ear. This suspicion was confirmed after Zaveid picked up after five rings. _“Mikky-Boy! Are you guys here yet?”_

“We're just walking there now. I think we'll be about… Five minutes now, won't we?” He glanced at the others, receiving nods of confirmation in return. “Yeah, five minutes.”

“ _Awesome! We're just by some of the food stalls, ones selling cupcakes and such. My boy, you're going to be in absolute Heaven!”_ His voice was rising further now to be heard over the sound of the chatter of others, and judging by what Mikleo could hear over the phone, there were many people there. _“Like …_ _s_ _eriously, I hope you're hungry, because this is absolute bliss._ _E_ _dna_ _is eating a huge bunch of candy floss as I speak.”_

Mikleo laughed. “Bigger than her head?”

“ _It was at one point._ _I can't hear you that well Mikster, so I'm going to hang up. See you soon!”_

“See you.”

“That guy sure is enthusiastic,” Sorey laughed as Mikleo ended the call, who smiled in amusement.

“Definitely. He's probably the only person aside from Rose who has the same enthusiasm as you do.”

“Oh God, you better watch out for your hair twin, then,” Rose said as she punched Dezel's arm gently. “You're going to be scared off, otherwise.”

“I'll watch myself,” he responded, grinning when she laughed. They were soon close to the main square and could hear the sound of crowds in the distance, their liveliness matching how the city was known to be perfectly. Their eyes were soon lighting up as they turned a corner and were faced with rows of brightly illuminated stalls, a large crowd of people wandering between them. Sparklers were being let off by children, parents walking behind them and smiling, munching on the food which was being sold.

“I never knew it was like _this!”_ Sorey exclaimed enthusiastically. “Where should we go first?!”

“To my friends,” Mikleo laughed. “Then we can go look around.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot with my excitement.”

“So he said near a food stall …” Alisha said, looking around her. “But there's so many of them!”

“Don't worry, I'll be able to spot them easily,” Mikleo responded. “Come on, follow me.”

Following him was a lot easier said than done. Even Alisha and Rose, who were both a few inches smaller, couldn't quite weave in and out of the crowds as easily as Mikleo did. They managed to catch up just in time, however, to see Mikeo creeping up on a small blonde girl, who was watching a taller boy with the same hair ordering a crepe for himself, candy floss which was almost finished in her hand. She let out a small yelp, turning around and hitting Mikleo on the back of his head, who was bursting out into laughter.

“Guys!” he called to them, gesturing to the two people next to him. “This is Edna and Eizen.”

Eizen waved at the people walking over to him. “It's nice to meet you all,” he said, smiling between them before taking a bite of his crepe.

“Right back at you!” Rose grinned, before peering down at Edna. “Are you younger than Mikleo?”

“Oh no,” Mikleo said quietly, watching as Edna scowled. “I did warn you. You're already on her bad side.”

“Rose!” Alisha scolded. “That's rude to ask! Even if …”

“We _are_ the same age,” Edna huffed. “Actually, I'm likely a bit older, as my birthday is on the 18th.”

“I-I really am sorry!” Rose exclaimed, putting her hands together.

“Great start, Rose,” Dezel commented, amused.

“It's fine, I'll just plot how to take revenge.”

“That doesn't sound good,” Sergei commented, Eizen laughing and shaking his head.

“Nope. She better watch out.” His gaze averted to Dezel. “Wow. Zaveid's letting his hair dye grow out now, but you two really are similar, huh?”

“Where _is_ Zaveid?” Mikleo asked.

“He went off to try and win a plush dog from one of the prize stalls whilst you were walking here – oh, there he is now.”

Zaveid was looking crestfallen as he walked over, not properly noticing the sudden group standing by Edna and Eizen. “I spent £5 and didn't get one.”

“How did you spend that much in such a short space of time?” Edna asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know! Ugh, this is the worst day of my …”

His words trailed off when he finally noticed that it was no longer just him, Edna and Eizen. Suddenly, his arms were wrapping around Mikleo tightly, the large grin on his face a contrast to the disappointment he had been expressing moments ago.

“My little bro! It's great to see you again so soon!” He kept an arm around Mikleo's shoulders as glanced between them. “All right, give us names.”

“Oh – oh yeah, of course. That's Dezel, Rose, then Sergei, Alisha and Sorey.”

“So _you're_ Sorey,” Zaveid said, a smirk growing on his face. “We've heard a lot about you in particular.”

“Don't you dare,” Mikleo groaned, cursing the faint blush he could feel forming.

“Sorry, sorry! It's great to meet you all!”

The others responded with Zaveid's contagious enthusiasm, and Mikleo found himself smiling at how they seemed to like his friends already. Before long, they began to walk around the stalls, Edna and Eizen taking the lead.

“Wait until you see the cupcake stall, Mikleo!” Eizen called over his shoulder. “It should be right over … ah, there it is!”

Zaveid turned out to have not been exaggerating on the phone. The stall was filled with cupcakes of what felt like an endless array of frosting designs and toppings. It wasn't just Mikleo who was now looking at them with a dreamy gaze; the rest were peering over, too, the person running the stall seeming to be amused.

“Oh man,” Sorey said, eyes shifting between them all before he turned to Eizen, Edna and Zaveid. “Have you had one yet?”

“Yup,” Edna said. “They're really good. But they're not quite as good as –”

She stopped herself, clearing her throat as she continued her food. Mikleo, not missing this at all, turned around with a small smirk.

“As…?”

“Nothing!” she snapped, cheeks beginning to turn a faint pink.

“Yours, of course!” Zaveid grinned. “Have you guys tried his baking?”

“I have!” Sorey exclaimed enthusiastically. “It's _so_ good … He made me cookies when we first went out together.”

“Oh, on your first date?” Rose piped up.

“Ah yes, I remember that now. Date it was!” Zaveid said to her before turning to Eizen. “Do you, Eizen?”

“Definitely. He never stops talking about Sorey.”

“If you mind not teasing me any longer, that'd be great,” Mikleo muttered, trying to turn his attention back to the cupcakes. He smiled at the sight of Alisha next to him, whose eyes were fixed on ones with pink frosting and a large wafer daisy on them. She caught his eye and smiled back. “Getting that one?”

“Yes, definitely!” she said, immediately purchasing it and showing it to Rose, who had, of course, been bought one with white frosting and three small roses made of icing on them by Dezel. Apparently not wanting to miss out, Dezel bought one with green frosting and chocolate chips ( _“That was mine!”_ Zaveid had shouted), whilst Sergei was purchasing one which was similar, only with yellow frosting, instead.

Meanwhile, Mikleo was at a loss, but he was soon stopped from being so. A cupcake with light turquoise frosting and blue sherbet was held in front of him, a vanilla one in Sorey's other hand.

“You _really_ didn't have to,” Mikleo said, sighing as he took the cupcake, but smiling nonetheless.

“But this one reminded me of you! Plus, you've baked for me a lot,” Sorey responded as they carried on walking with the others, smiling as Mikleo lapped lightly at the icing, wanting to savour it. Sorey, on the other hand, took a large bite and let out an appreciative sound.

“Great, aren't they?” Zaveid questioned, turning around and grinning at Sorey's enthusiastic nod.

“Definitely! Not as good as Mikleo's baking, though.”

“It's really not _that_ good.”

“I disagree,” Sorey grinned. “Hey, let me have a bite of yours, I want to try the sherbet.”

“Oh my God,” Edna said, not caring to speak quietly as she watched Sorey take a small bite of the cupcake, before Mikleo did so of Sorey's. “That is _so_ gay.”

Mikleo cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that Sorey's grin had grown from that statement. “Shut it, Edna.”

“Oh, look!” Alisha exclaimed suddenly with a pointed finger, grateful to be breaking up their conversation. “The souvenir stalls are over there!”

“We haven't had time to look at those, yet,” said Eizen, clearly beginning to feel excited over the thought of potentially finding something either artistic, old or both, which Edna was rolling her eyes over. “Let's go check them out.”

They wandered over, and as to not do what they did earlier around the cupcake stall, parted a little so they stood at stalls next to each other. Next to Rose, Alisha and a dragged Dezel, who were stood at a jewellery stall, were Sorey and Mikleo looking at Zodiac items.

“You know, we've talked about our Chinese Zodiacs, but not our Star Signs,” Sorey said, picking up a Pisces bracelet and smiling. “People who are Pisces have got to be the cutest of the twelve.”

His smile grew when a faint blush formed on Mikleo's cheeks, who was now picking up a Sagittarius dog tag. “You're just saying that because I'm a Pisces, aren't you?”

“Nope! Well, maybe a little.”

“Good grief.” But Mikleo was still now smiling back, holding up the dog tag. “How about we buy each other these?”

“But – but I don't want you spending money if you –”

“Hey, it's fine. I've still got quite a bit left over from what Michael gave me for Christmas. I just thought it'd be nice to get each other something.”

Sorey pondered over this, before he grinned and nodded. “All right, let's do it!”

“What are you buying?” Sergei asked, peering over their shoulder after finishing looking at a stall to their right.

“Just Star Sign things,” Mikleo said, looking down at his wrist with a small smile, where Sorey was fastening the bracelet.

“Oh, that's pretty cool!” Sergei responded, looking at them fondly as Mikleo rose on his toes to have a better view as he fastened the dog tag around Sorey's neck, who was pulling his coat down for a moment so he could do so. “So, um… Are you two a couple now?” he asked hesitantly, immediately regretting doing so when Mikleo almost fell over from rising up on his toes. “Argh, I'm sorry, that was probably too personal!” he apologised immediately, bowing his head in apology.

“No no, it's all right, it just caught me off guard,” Mikleo said, shooting a glare over at Zaveid who was on the opposite end of the stalls. Somehow, as Zaveid seemed to have a psychic connection whenever something was said or done which could embarrass Mikleo, he was looking over and laughing.

“And Mikleo's easily embarrassed,” Sorey chirped, laughing as Mikleo huffed and wandered away from them to a stall that Edna was looking at, filled with Chinese items.

“I just thought it might have been the case from how close you both are,” Sergei continued now Mikleo had gone. “I do apologise for overstepping any boundaries.”

“It's all good, honestly!” Sorey reassured him. “I can see what you mean. We do both have feelings for each other, we're just …”

“It's hard to make a decision?”

“Yeah,” Sorey nodded, slightly surprised at Sergei understanding about this. “But it'll work out either way! I don't mind whether he's my boyfriend or my friend as long as he's in my life.”

“That's a really good mindset to have,” Sergei responded, smiling. “It's very admirable.”

“Thanks!”

Sergei smiled, before wandering over to the stall that Zaveid was looking at, Sorey chuckling at the slap on the back he got in greeting.

“Hey,” a voice said from his side, Sorey turning to find that it was Eizen. “I just heard all of that, and I wanted to say that I support you both completely. He really has told us a lot about you, and seeing you in person has confirmed how much of a good person he's made you out to be.”

“Really?” Sorey said, beaming at him. “Thank you!”

“Not a problem,” Eizen smiled. “Just take care of him, he's been through a lot.”

“I will. You … really are like a brother to him, aren't you?”

“Definitely. He almost means just as much as Edna to me.” He looked over at the two of them, smiling with amusement at how they appeared to be arguing, before turning back to Sorey. “New Year's Eve is a pretty good time for couples, you know. Don't be afraid to try and sneak away with him for a bit.”

Sorey grinned. “I'll bear that in mind!”

Time seemed to then fly by as the combined groups were now wandering around the rest of the stalls together, eating ramen with wooden chopsticks, which most of the group was failing with. Rose seemed to be trying to win Edna's forgiveness, but the latter was apparently taking revenge by creeping up and startling her numerous times in a similar fashion to Mikleo with her, each time scaring Rose as much as the last. Eizen seemed to be getting on with Dezel and Sergei well in particular, even though Dezel seemed to start ignoring him when rambled on about something 'old and valuable' from a stall, whilst Zaveid seemed to be taking a like to Alisha. Mikleo had suspected it would be in a flirtatious way, but he actually mostly just seemed to admire her personality. He also seemed particularly fond of speaking to Sorey, the two immediately getting along. Mikleo wasn't sure whether or not this was a good thing, considering that whilst it meant his old friends were forming a bond with his new friends, it also meant that Sorey and Zaveid were often casting glances at Mikleo. It wasn't difficult to work out what exactly they were talking about.

Before long, they lingered at the prize stalls. In a fashion tantamount to Zaveid's own loss trying to win something, Sorey was utterly failing at trying to win a cute bear for Mikleo, which was light brown with a red bow tie. He pouted as Zaveid laughed in the background, whilst Mikleo was just shaking his head in amusement.

“Here, let me try,” he said, handing a pound coin to the man. He picked up a ball, tossing it up and catching it again before turning his attention to the man running the stall. “You just have to get this in that hole, right?”

“That's right, but as you can imagine, it's harder –”

Zaveid let out a large cheer when Mikleo achieved success the very first time. Sorey could only stare at him with wide eyes for a moment before he broke out into a large grin.

“That was _awesome!”_

“It was probably just luck,” Mikleo responded, smiling as he took one of the bears from the man, who was seeming surprised himself. Mikleo turned to Sorey, holding out the bear. “Here you are, since you wanted one so badly.”

“But I wanted to give one to _you!”_ Sorey whined.

“Well, take this as repayment for the cupcake.”

Sorey considered this for a moment before taking it with a grin. “Thank you, I'll cherish it,” he said, placing the bear in a carrier bag for protection before they began to walk again. “Still, the cupcake was meant to be a present, so let me get you some candy floss.”

“No, come on, it was just something in return.”

“Yeah, but I want you to have a present, and it doesn't really work if you keep giving me things in return.”

“But –”

“Mikleo,” Zaveid said from behind them both, putting his arm around Mikleo with a grin. “The guy wants to swoon you with food. Let him.”

“Oh, _fine.”_

Mikleo agreeing to this couldn't have made Sorey happier. Seeing him with a huge mound of candy floss on a stick, the size of which, like it had been with Edna, was larger than his head, was utterly adorable. The smile that Mikleo had whilst he was eating it only made him look even cuter, especially when he got slightly flustered over Sorey leaning over to take a bite of it himself, pulling back with an innocent smile, despite how much he was aware that his actions made Mikleo embarrassed.

Before long, they were heading out to an open field where the firework display would be taking place once 12:00am arrived. With fifteen minutes to go, there was already a large crowd, and so the group found it difficult to stay together, eventually having to separate to get a closer view. Sorey ended up smiling gratefully at Zaveid, who had murmured to Sorey about there being a spot for him and Mikleo over on their right, before he hung back with Eizen, neither not minding about being right up front.

Now they were alone, or at least, they were as such in terms of not being with the others, Sorey found himself glancing at Mikleo a little more often than he had been previously, who was leaning against a railing. Sensing that Sorey's gaze was on him, he turned and smiled.

“It's been a great night,” he said. “I'm so glad you guys could meet.”

“As am I! It definitely made this night perfect.”

“And … and I'm glad I got to spend more time with you, too.” Mikleo's eyes were dropping down onto his hands with these words. “I feel guilty about Christmas Eve.”

“There's no need to feel guilty,” Sorey replied reassuringly. “I understood what you meant.”

“I'm grateful that you did. I just … I really was happy when you confessed, and …”

After putting his bag down on the floor, Sorey placed a hand down onto Mikleo's, causing him to look up again.

“As long as you're happy, then I don't mind what happens,” Sorey said, his thumb circling around the back of Mikleo's hand. “Just know that there's nothing that'll stop me from having feelings for you. Not your mental illnesses, not your insecurities. Nothing.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo responded quietly, looking back down. “That really does mean a lot to me.”

A silence fell for a small while, Sorey's hand still on Mikleo's and stroking it gently. It was such a simple touch, yet it managed to feel extraordinary. Mikleo swallowed, realising how clear it was that anything Sorey did could make his heart flutter and make his nerves run high.

“And I really do like you too, Sorey,” he eventually continued, his voice still just as quiet. “I honestly do.”

“I can tell that from the way you blush around me,” Sorey teased, laughing as Mikleo pouted, one of those blushes returning to him. “See? Really cute.”

“That's the thing,” Mikleo said, only able to catch Sorey's eyes for a moment. “Everything you say, everything you do, it's like …” He paused, a tongue running over his lips nervously. “It makes me feel something I've never felt before. I feel so relaxed around you, yet on edge at the same time, because of how nervous you make me feel. It's … nice. It really is. And I just …”

Perhaps Sorey had thought Mikleo might have started crying, for his hand was now brushing Mikleo's hair away from his face, causing it to lift. Mikleo held his own hand over Sorey's, appreciating the difference of their sizes and the way that Sorey's cupping his face seemed to feel so protective. His eyes looked up at Sorey's, and it was this captured gaze which made his actions suddenly seem out of his control.

He pushed aside all doubts as he rose up on his toes to press his lips lightly against Sorey's, eyes fluttering closed as he did so. It instantly felt natural, like it had shot a spark through him and brought warmth to his heart, but he was pulling back in seconds with a heated face upon realising what he was doing and started babbling.

“I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking –”

“It's all right, I don't mind!” Sorey said quickly to halt Mikleo's panic. A faint blush was dusting his cheeks, the smile he gave Mikleo beautiful. “Honestly, it's fine.”

“I didn't mean to do that,” Mikleo said, hiding his head in arms resting on the railing in front of him. “Why did I do that?”

“Come on, it really is fine.” Sorey placed a hand on Mikleo's shoulder, causing him to tilt his head and peer at him. Sorey's smile turned into a playful grin. “Oh, that's definitely one of your reddest faces yet!”

“Shut up!” Mikleo groaned, head returning to his arms. “This is so embarrassing.”

“A little, but please, just look at me.”

Mikleo did so, straightening up. His body seemed to freeze when Sorey's hands cupped his cheeks, Sorey smiling as he looked straight into Mikleo's eyes.

“Can I kiss you myself, this time?”

The paranoid side of Mikleo's mind was screaming for him to say no, that it would only lead to trouble for both of them. But today, he didn't want to let his mind control him. He wanted his heart to do so instead.

And so, he nodded slowly, closing his eyes as Sorey caused the gap between them to close once again.

Theoretically, it was far from a perfect kiss. It was the kiss of two inexperienced teenagers, teeth catching each other, and hands a little unsure of what to do with themselves. Yet to them, it felt as though it was perfect in every way. To feel the softness of each other's lips, to know what it was like to kiss the person you had strong feelings for – that is what caused any inexperience to not matter to either of them.

One of Sorey's arms was eventually wrapping around Mikleo's waist to bring him closer, gaining a little more confidence, smiling into the kiss as Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck in return. They were so caught up in each other that they hadn't properly taken notice of the countdown until it started to reach its end.

“Three… Two… One… _Happy New Year!”_

And it was the shout which caused them to pull apart, smiling at each other for a moment before their eyes drifted to the firework display which was now being held, their colours illuminating the dark sky above them. An arm was now looping over Mikleo's shoulders to bring him closer, his head resting on Sorey's shoulder.

“So after that,” Sorey said, taking a moment to press a kiss down on Mikleo's head before he continued, “do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Mikleo had to pause for a moment, biting his lip as all the worries he had been thinking over since he knew about his feelings for Sorey came to him. Yet now, caught up in the magic in front of him, he realised that he didn't want to give in to his fear. He wanted to obtain happiness, even if it frightened him.

“Of course,” he ended up replying softly.

“Really?” Sorey said, looking down.

“Yeah,” Mikleo nodded. “I really want to.”

“Sweet, that means I can kiss you whenever I want...” He laughed as Mikleo turned and buried his head into his shoulder out of embarrassment, leaning down to place another kiss on his head. His laughter soon faded, though his smile did not. He brought Mikleo closer to him, no longer caring much about the fireworks in front of him. “Thank you for saying yes, Mikleo. I'm honestly so happy right now.”

Mikleo smiled into Sorey's shoulder, knowing he was speaking the full truth when he said, “I am, too.”


	16. Hope and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of school brings the struggle Mikleo knew he would have to face, yet hadn't been able to fully prepare himself for. However, alongside this struggle brings Lailah speaking to Sorey about being reunited with the student she had been separated from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys reacted so sweetly to them getting together! Too bad we've got some angst building up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the Christmas holidays spent in joy, no one was particularly excited to return to school on the ninth of January, especially with the consistent pressure from teachers that whilst May might have seemed a lot time away for their exams, the next few months were going to fly by faster than they would have imagined. They received the same kind of treatment in the year beforehand so they knew all of this already. All the teachers seemed to be doing, even if they truly did mean well, was adding extra stress on them. Many were already stressed out enough without this.

One person finding themselves particularly stressed even before this pressure at school was Mikleo. He was sure he couldn't have gotten more than merely a couple of hours sleep, anxiety quick to build up. He would have rang Sorey in order to calm his increase of panic, but it was so early in the morning that he didn't dare wake him up. Yet thinking of him _did_ bring a smile to his face.

Boyfriends. He was hardly able to believe it, especially considering they had only met a couple of months prior. In the past, he wouldn't have believed he would be the kind of person to fall for someone so quickly. But the chemistry he had with Sorey was unlike anything he had ever felt before. When he thought about it, his feelings for Sorey had probably arisen very soon after they met. After all, how could one not fall for Sorey?

With Sorey on his mind whilst he was getting dressed on this morning of returning to school, his emotions quickly became confusing. There was the anxiety over returning, then his happiness over being with Sorey, but then even more anxiety building from the relationship … he knew that after only just over a week, he shouldn't already be feeling anxious about it. He was just wondering what Lunarre and Symonne would do in response to this. It was already given that they were not going to let their meeting with Sorey drop.

 _'Snap out of it,'_ he told himself when he suddenly felt a sudden urge to grab a blade whilst he was in the bathroom, spitting toothpaste out into the sink with his eyes attempting to not avert to the box where he kept his blades. He still hadn't had the courage to throw them away yet.

He left the bathroom hurriedly and began to rummage through his bag to certify that he had everything. His phone screen lighting up from his bed caused him to glance over at it, smiling when he saw that it was a text from Sorey.

_'Good morning, beautiful_ _♥_ _How did you sleep?'_

Mikleo's smile grew as he settled onto the bed, thumbs posed ready to type. The word 'beautiful' still made his heart flutter in his chest, even after it started to become a common word for Sorey to use.

_'Good morning. Not the best, I'm afraid. I'm feeling pretty anxious over today. What about you?'_

_'I slept well, thank you! I made sure not to stay up to read books this time… Are you still anxious now?'_

_'Yeah, quite a bit. I'm just worried about Lunarre and Symonne.'_

_'I'm sorry if me losing my temper that time makes things worse for you… Tell someone if something bad happens, okay?'_

_'Don't apologise, I really appreciated you sticking up for me. That doesn't happen that much. And I'll try, thank you.'_

_'I'm just a call away, too. You'll get through today, I have faith in you_ _♥_ _And if you need a distraction from your anxiety, you can always think about our first date ~'_

His thoughts wandered happily over those words. Their first date had been everything Mikleo hoped for and more.

There was a museum in Ladylake that Mikleo had never had the chance to go to, which immediately brought Sorey the idea of them going together. As two people with a shared interest in history, it couldn't have been more perfect. The couple were in awe the entire time, including Sorey despite how he had been there before, and often found themselves in heated discussions about the displays they were seeing. It felt wonderful to hold Sorey's hand as they wandered around, forever in disbelief that they were actually a couple. Unlike the homophobia he had to bear with in his school life, this date was a wonderful contrast, even receiving smiles from people walking by. They made him feel a little shy, especially when Sorey noticed his slightly lowered head and leaned down to kiss his cheek. It felt even better than he could have imagined.

Of course, the date had also been followed by Mikleo venturing to Elysia to have a dinner of fish and chips and to then stay over. Now that they were a couple, it felt a little more special to do this. It also helped that they had already shared a bed a few times; it made it feel less awkward to sleep in the same bed now, allowing them to sleep close to each other, the warmth of their bodies fighting the low temperatures of a winter night.

_'I'm sure that'd help me cheer up. It was wonderful.'_

_'It certainly was! Plus, I'm glad I finally got to take you on a real date. I couldn't ask for a cuter boyfriend_ _♪_ _'_

_'You're so cheesy sometimes.'_

_'But you love it!'_

_'… Maybe a little. I should go, I don't want to be late.'_

_'Ahh, I forget sometimes that Marlind start earlier. Okay, I'll talk to you later! Text me if you need to_ _♥_ _'_

_'I will, thank you.'_

_'No worries!'_

Mikleo placed the phone in his pocket before throwing his bag over his shoulder, a small smile still on his face. It was amazing how simply some typed words from Sorey could make him feel a great deal better. Even with his brimming anxieties, he couldn't be happier that he said yes in the end. It was such a bringer of hope and he couldn't have been more grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day passed, he realised that hope being brought to him wasn't always enough.

Of course, he had been prepared for the worst, yet it could never cause him to brace himself completely. He always seemed to be found no matter where he was, the magnet between them continuing to bring them together; he thought he might have been safe sat on a set of stairs, during lunch, smiling as he sent a text back to Sorey, who had asked what he would be eating. It seemed just like his luck that _something_ would bring them to this section of school, be it a detention, needing to see a teacher or simply wandering, he did not know.

The phone had been swiped out of his hand before he could even take note that someone had walked up the first couple of steps.

“Nice to see you after so long, heheh,” Lunarre grinned, dangling the phone in front of him. “What's all that smiling for?”

“Let's see …” Symonne said, peering at the phone screen. “What's this? _'Ah, nice! I hope you enjoy it'._ A heart? They've used a _heart?”_ Her eyes glanced up at the contact name, a smirk tugging at her lips. “That definitely was the name of the guy we met, wasn't it? 'Sorey'?”

“No doubt about it,” Lunarre agreed. “So you're an item then, huh?”

“It's none of your busy whether I'm with someone or not,” Mikleo responded calmly. “Give that back.”

“Awh, but we could have so much fun with this!” Lunarre cackled. A student who had been walking by stared at Lunarre upon hearing this cackle, yet they hurried forward, unsurprising Mikleo. After all, it's what everyone did. “I mean, imagine what we could do …”

“Hand me it,” Symonne said, holding out her hand. He did so, which was the moment Mikleo jumped to his feet.

“Don't you dare –”

“Ah ah, no need to be so hasty,” Lunarre said as he seized Mikleo's upper arms to keep him still, laughing at him trying to shake away from his grasp. “Heh, look at you! Someone's gotten a little feisty recently.”

“So then,” Symonne said, looking down at the phone screen for a moment, before speaking as she typed. “How about … _'Sorey, I've had time thinking over things, and I feel as though my mental health might get in the way of our relationship. Maybe it was a bad idea'._ That sounds like something you'd say, right?”

Mikleo's eyes glared, trying to shove Lunarre away from him, but he only received a laugh and tighter grip in response. Symonne smirked at him, turning the phone screen in his direction.

“Too late,” she said, handing the phone to Mikleo as his arms were released, his eyes widening as he stared down at the phone screen.

“It's all right!” Lunarre exclaimed, his grin growing. “He would never stay with you anyway! Do you really think that someone would actually fall for _you?_ That's insane! He's probably only with you because he feels pity for you!”

With his jaw clenched, Mikleo proceeded to do something he knew he would regret later; with barely a second thought, or even any thought at all, his right hand had tightened into a fist and slammed into the side of Lunarre's nose, causing him to stumble off the steps and land on his back. He held a hand to his nose, staring at the blood in shock. Symonne glanced between them with wide eyes, obviously not expecting that to happen, but they soon narrowed as she grasped Mikleo by the collar of his blazer.

“You little –”

“What's going on here?”

Symonne released Mikleo as soon as she heard the voice of a teacher who had been in a nearby classroom. She was now helping Lunarre off the ground, eyes shifting to the two other students on the stairs.

“Explain this!”

“Mikleo punched him,” Symonne said immediately.

“ _You_ did this?!”

“I was provoked!” Mikleo shouted, anger building. “It wasn't my fault!”

“It certainly _was_ your fault by resorting to violence!” She turned to Symonne. “You, take this young man to the school nurse. Mikleo, you're coming with me to the headmaster's office.”

“But –”

“That's an order!”

Mikleo bit down on his lip, screaming mentally at how unfair this was, that over the countless times that _he_ had been harmed, it had always been without someone noticing. The one time he fights back immediately gets noticed? It was cruel. He could practically hear that fate was laughing at him.

With reluctance he followed the teacher, hatred burning inside him upon seeing the wide grin of Lunarre as Mikleo walked by. But his attention quickly shifted, panic rising in him; he looked at the phone in his hand to see what Sorey had said.

_'Woah, this is really, really sudden… What's brought this on?'_

_'Mikleo? Are you there? You're worrying me.'_

Sorey was now ringing him, but the teacher's head had turned to him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Put that away before I confiscate it!”

He had no choice; the last thing he needed was getting into more trouble than this. Praying that Sorey might end up understanding what had happened due to such a steep turn in their conversation, Mikleo didn't answer the call and inside slid the phone into his pocket. He could feel tears of frustration beginning to well in his eyes by now, and all for good reason.

However, they were blinked back, his teeth gritting as he waited outside the staff room the teacher who had been leading him consulting the headmaster inside.

“He'll be with you once he has finished eating,” she told him. “For now, you're to wait in his office.”

As much as he was desperate to argue against doing this, he brought himself to nod and followed her to the office. He couldn't recall a time of being in here; it was strangely different to how he imagined, the room being smaller than he would have expected. There were also family photographs on the clipboard. Yet this sense that the headmaster was actually a nice person didn't exactly comfort him. He wasn't particularly worried about any kind of punishment; he was instead mostly upset about the fact that he was here in the first place, that it was _him_ who had been caught the one time he had fought back physically.

Although it definitely felt satisfying. He knew that it was likely going to bring consequences for him, but when he looked down at his reddened knuckles, he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, especially after Sorey was brought into it.

Panic surged through Mikleo at the thought of this name. He took out his phone immediately, seeing that he had one other message. Its words made his body relax, relief washing over him.

_'That wasn't you, was it?'_

Feeling grateful that Sorey knew Mikleo well enough to not think that he would interrupt a regular conversation so suddenly, he began to type out his reply.

_'No, it was Symonne. I'm really sorry for worrying you. I'm in the headmaster's office right now so I can't talk, but I'll tell you what happened ASAP, I promise.'_

Not wanting to risk leaving it out of his pocket any longer, he put it away, finding that he did so just in the nick of time when the headmaster opened the door and stepped inside.

“Thank you for waiting,” he said. Mikleo was too anxious to look at him for long, but when he did so, he was surprised to find that his eyes were mostly just curious as opposed to have any anger burn in them. “Mikleo, isn't it?”

“Yes, sir.”

The man sat down in the chair opposite to Mikleo, a desk separating them. “I've never heard any cases of this with you.”

“I've never done anything like this before,” he replied slowly, not wanting to bring the conversation to why this would suddenly change, but knowing that it was inevitable.

“So why now?”

Mikleo bit his lip. The countless times of him being told to tell someone about how he was treated were running through his mind, and he knew that now was a better time than any. But he was too afraid, as weak as that made him feel. He didn't want to say anything, fearing that it would only make everything worse. Even if it had all managed to be controlled within school grounds, there was no saying anything about how it would be outside of them.

He knew he had to speak, however, and did so in a voice which was quieter than his usual volume. “I was provoked.”

“How did he provoke you?”

There was no way he could tell the truth here. Firstly, he didn't want to announce to this man about his sexuality, fearing that he would have a homophobic response. Secondly, even if he _did_ receive a reasonable response, it would be taken seriously and be obvious that it was a regular thing for Lunarre to treat him this way. It all came back to square one, and he _had_ to avoid that.

“It … wasn't anything serious. Teasing, mostly. I just took it to heart.”

It was a fairly smooth lie, his voice remaining calm. However, the words still seemed to arise suspicion, which Mikleo had certainly expected.

“Are you sure it wasn't for anything serious?”

The voice seemed concerned, but it was still not able to break down Mikleo's walls. “I'm sure.”

“If that's the case, then this event is truly unacceptable,” the headmaster continued. “I will not accept such violent behaviour if this wasn't over a serious matter. I think it'd be best if you were suspended for two days –”

“ _Suspended?!”_

“– in order for you to come to terms with how serious this is. I received word that it's possible the young man's nose is broken, and we will _not_ accept this kind of behaviour.”

“But – but suspension when I've had literally _no_ other incidents like this?” Mikleo questioned, feeling rage burn through him.

“We may be modernising our school, but one thing we will never change is our traditional rules. We need to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Of course, if you were being bullied –”

“All right, I get it!” Mikleo snapped, immediately regretting doing so once he received narrowed eyes in response.

“I'd watch that mouth, too,” he said. “Right, your guardian will be called to let them know –”

“I don't have one,” Mikleo muttered. “I live alone.”

“I've heard of your circumstances, and even if your uncle travels, he is still classed as your guardian and is responsible for you.”

“Fine.”

Yet it wasn't fine. It wasn't fine in the slightest. With the favour Michael had given him in regards to Sorey's Christmas presents, as well as how the two had managed to get along more during Michael's last visit, the last thing he wanted was for this fixing of their bond to go to utter waste.

“I think it is best you leave now. I will inform your tutors of this. You may return on Thursday, and please don't forget to revise for exams whilst you're gone.”

Mikleo nodded, leaving the office without another word, his eyes stinging once again from tears, this time of fury as well as frustration. This whole situation was so unbelievably unfair that it was almost laughable.

 _'And whose fault is that?'_ a voice said inside his head. _'You could have stopped yourself from hitting him. You could have told the truth. Yet you didn't, because you let your emotions control you.'_

Trying to clear these thoughts away, he reached for the phone in his pocket, pulling it out. A single tear fell down his cheek as he read Sorey's message; perhaps the gratitude he felt for him caused his mixture of emotions to become overwhelming, reducing him to this release of a tear.

_'I thought that might have been the case. Why are you there? What's happened? Call me once you're out of there, I've only just started lunch so I'll have time_ _♥_ _'_

Mikleo was passing out of the school gate and walking down the street, ignoring a strange look from a person staring at his uniform, when he pressed Sorey's contact to call him. Mikleo didn't have the chance to utter a word before Sorey was immediately speaking.

“ _Mikleo, what happened? Are you okay?”_

“Not really,” Mikleo said quietly.

“ _Tell me from the beginning.”_

“Well, Lunarre and Symonne obviously wouldn't want to leave me alone after a whole couple of weeks of not bothering me.” He spoke quickly, wanting to get through his explanation as soon as possible. “Lunarre ended up snatching my phone off me, as I had been smiling at a message you sent me. Next thing I knew, he was grabbing my arms while Symonne sent that message to you.”

“ _But why would she do that?”_

“Because she hates the thought of me having any ounce of happiness. Tearing us both apart would erase any of it.”

There was a small pause as this words sank into Sorey. _“I'm so sorry. If I hadn't done what I did –”_

“Don't apologise,” Mikleo interrupted in a small voice. “They would have found out some way or another anyway.”

“ _Why did you end up in the headmaster's office?”_

“I punched Lunarre in the face,” he answered simply. It managed to bring a small grin to his face for a moment.

“ _Okay, I wasn't expecting that answer.”_

“He was saying some really awful things.” The amusement in his voice had gone, replaced with it quietening again. “He said that you're only going to leave me and that it's out of pity.”

A silence fell for a moment. _“You don't believe that, do you?”_ Mikleo couldn't answer, which caused Sorey to speak in a firm voice. _“I promise that's not true. I'm not going to leave you just because you have struggles, and I'm_ definitely _not dating you out of pity. I really do like you, Mikleo. It's made me so happy that we're together now.”_

“Thank you,” Mikleo whispered. “I needed to hear that.”

“ _There's no need to thank me. So what happened with the headmaster?”_

“I've been suspended for two days.”

“ _S-Suspended? But they bully you!”_

“They don't know that. As far as they know, I was just taking some teasing to heart and lashed out because of it.”

“ _But … they treat you horribly, they can't just …”_

“I know.” Mikleo paused, biting his lip for a moment. “I'm not really that bothered about the suspension itself. It's just … how Lunarre and Symonne will react on Thursday. And then there's Michael. We've started to make amends recently, and if this ruins it …”

“ _I'm sure he'll understand.”_

“I hope so, because those two have ruined enough without –”

Panic rose in him when he saw that Michael was now calling him.

“ _Mikleo?”_

“I have to go, he's just called me now. I'll talk to you when you're out of lessons.”

“ _Are you sure you're okay to go?”_

He wasn't. He thought he might break down without Sorey's warm voice there to keep him grounded. However, there was no way he could say this aloud. “Yeah, I'll be fine.”

“ _Promise?”_

“I …” Mikleo had no idea what to say. “I'll … try to be. I have to go, I'll see you later.”

He hated ending the call so abruptly, but considering he had to take Michael's own call, he had no choice. His hand was shaking slightly when he held the phone to his ear, his other hand now fumbling with keys in his pocket ready to unlock the door.

“Hey, Michael.”

“ _Don't 'hey Michael' me, what's all this about you getting suspended?!”_

Mikleo had expected this, yet he still flinched slightly from the tone. He closed the door behind himself, running a tongue over his lips. “It's just two days.”

“ _Still, these things really don't look great on you when you're applying_ _for_ _college.”_

“It was just one time.”

“ _One time when you punched someone in the face!”_

“Maybe I had my reasons,” Mikleo said coldly, throwing himself down on the sofa in the lounge. “Ever thought about that?”

“ _Yes, but …”_ There was a pause. _“What kind of reasons?”_

He couldn't exactly explain to Michael, who had voiced his distaste for Mikleo's sexuality on numerous occasions, that the reason was because he had been provoked due to harsh words regarding his boyfriend. It seemed as though Michael was no longer dwelling on his previous suspicions that there might have been something more between Sorey and Mikleo, the latter wanting to keep it that way for the time being.

“I was provoked.”

“ _To punch someone in the face?”_

“You know what it's like for me there.” Mikleo's voice had quietened, his angry tone replaced by one of grief. “You've seen my injuries.”

“ _Because of your sexuality – or at least, what you_ say _is your sexuality.”_

“Still going on about that, huh?”

“ _Like I've said, you were far too close to Muse. It gave you a feminine side, and because of that, I think there's a possibility that it –”_

“That it what?” Mikleo snapped. “Made me suddenly start raging for dudes? Oh yes, he likes pastel colours, suddenly he's a homosexual!”

“ _That's not what I mean. I'm just trying to say that having a feminine side could have clouded your vision."_

“Clouded my vision? _Clouded my vision?!_ Ha, that's a joke!”

“ _Stop getting hysterical, I'm only –”_

“What do you expect when I get this time and time again? Why can't you just accept it?”

“ _I've never meant that there's no chance of you being gay. All I mean_ _is that I think you shouldn't jump to conclusions.”_

“Conclusions are naturally jumped to after so many years. In fact, it took me so long to accept it that I wouldn't call it jumping to a conclusion at all.”

“ _I can't argue with how you see things, not when you're clearly unstable and me judging how your mind works will only add to that.”_

“Unstable? You're calling me _unstable_ now?”

“ _Someone who self-harms can't exactly be called stable.”_

Mikleo bit down on his lip, furious at not only Michael for bringing that up, but also because he knew that he did actually believe those words. It was as though Michael was the voice of his doubts and insecurities. “I'll give you that one,” he laughed humourlessly.

“ _Look, I didn't mean for it to get to this. I called you because of what happened at school.”_

“The guy deserved it.”

“ _No one deserves violence like that, Mikleo. Your mother taught you that.”_

“Do _not_ bring her into this!” Mikleo shouted, before he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. “And you're one to talk about violence.”

“ _What are you talking about?”_

“I surely recall that you've hit me more than once or twice.”

There was a sharp inhale, Michael's voice much softer when he spoke again. _“Look, I was going through a rough time because of your mother. That was_ never _because of you or because I wanted to. I just lost control.”_

“Funny how I also went through a rough time with her, yet whenever you hit me, I never fought back. You know why? Because I don't hurt others to deal with my pain.”

 _'You don't, do you?'_ said a voice inside his head. _'You hurt yourself instead. Are you really any better?'_

“ _Mikleo, I really do apologise for that.”_

“I apologise too, for the fact that you're still as much of an ignorant person as before. I'm hanging up now. I can't deal with this.”

“ _Wait, don't –”_

But Mikleo had already done so, throwing the phone away from him. It had been a while since his mind had turned so lost like this, that suddenly, numbness took over his emotions, blinding his hurting eyes.

Before he could even think properly about what was going on, he was in the bathroom, fingers twirling a blade in his fingers. In the back of his mind, he thought of Sorey, who was currently likely worrying about him, waiting for the moment when he could call Mikleo. And perhaps, just perhaps, Mikleo might have focused on that thought of him if he was strong enough.

But he wasn't. He was far too shaken after his uncle's words. With an apology whispered in his mind, he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and steadily dragged the blade across it, the stinging it brought welcoming. The last time he had self-harmed, it had only been with the dull blade of scissors. Now he was back to something much sharper. It was satisfying to see the blood dripping down from the cut inflicted on his wrist, and even more so when the blood of two more merged together.

He was sick. So incredibly sick. How could someone enjoy this with such fascination for the crimson which stood out on pale skin? Why did the pain have to be so welcoming?

It was a weak mind, a person with such little strength. That was the reason why. He knew he could never fight addiction fully.

“I'm sorry, Sorey,” he whispered, unable to resist the urge to slash his right arm a couple of times too, for it seemed far too bare compared to his left arm. “I'm sorry you're with someone like this.”

Those words caused him to wipe the blood off the blade and put it away. He was certain that Sorey wouldn't want to stay with someone like this. Even if it hurt him immensely to think as such, even if the last thing he wanted was for this already wonderful relationship to end, he was certain that Sorey would grow tired of him eventually.

 _'It's all that's going to happen,'_ Mikleo thought to himself as with a distant mind, he wandered back to the living room. He turned off the phone which had been discarded as soon as he saw that he had messages off Michael. It was only until after he did so that he realised Sorey wouldn't be able to contact him.

_'I'll turn it back on later. He just shouldn't have to deal with this.'_

His eyes moved back to his arms, realising with a small sense of worry that he should bandage them, for the bleeding seemed like it might not stop for a while. He wasn't sure about whether or not he was regretting this as he wrapped bandages around his left arm. There was certainly regret _somewhere_ inside him, yet he was far too deep in depression to care greatly. Though he knew that it wasn't long before he'd start panicking over what he had done.

He failed the ones who loved him again. Promises were useless if they were only ever made to be broken.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Sorey tried his hardest not to worry when he saw that Mikleo wasn't calling him back. After all, the phone call with Michael might have ended up taking a while, or Mikleo could have simply needed time to calm down. It was almost the end of lunch for Sorey now, so he knew he'd just have to wait until later.

“Is everything all right?” Rose asked as Sorey sat back down. He sighed and shook his head, fork picking at the remaining pasta in front of him.

“He's having a rough day,” Sorey replied, not going into detail. The others didn't pressure him to do so; after all, they knew that some things had to be kept private. He gave Alisha a small smile as she rested her hand on his. It took one look at her face to see that she was feeling distressed over Mikleo, too.

His friends had found out about him now being in a relationship with Mikleo very soon after it had happened. In true Zaveid fashion, he had been trying to find them so the group could return to each other one last time, and ended up yelling out about how Sorey and Mikleo were kissing. His booming voice was naturally overheard, and so even if they wanted to keep things a secret, they wouldn't have had the chance.

They wouldn't have wanted that chance anyway. Their friends were unbelievably happy for them; most hugging them aside from Dezel and Sergei, who felt awkward about doing so. Zaveid said to come to him for advice, Rose was practically bouncing up and down, Edna was simply saying teasing remarks with a small smirk on her face whilst seeming truly happy for them, and Eizen gave them brotherly words. The only one who hadn't seemed particularly joyful for them was Alisha. She had seemed rather unenthusiastic, and Sorey had no idea why. But when she ended up going to bed early that night, she had said she wasn't feeling well. Oblivious to what was truly going through her mind, Sorey accepted the words and guessed that this was the reason behind her lack of enthusiasm.

The support Sorey received was appreciated immensely. He knew they would support him, of course. But now they were actually doing so, it brought a smile to his face. It helped him push past the worry he had for Mikleo with the decision that nothing would come from panicking about him.

The second to last lesson was English Literature, which always provided a good distraction, most especially because of how much of a lovely teacher Lailah was. Sorey grew a little curious when he noticed that she seemed to be casting glances at him. He soon learned the reason why; she asked if she could speak to him after school, as long as as he was fine to stay. This curiosity helped distract him from his worry further, but it worsened when he checked his phone in the interval between his last two lessons and saw that Mikleo still hadn't messaged him.

“Why don't you try calling him?” Rose suggested when she saw Sorey frowning at his phone.

“I don't want to be a bother if he needs space.”

“You would _never_ be a bother to him. Call him now whilst you have a moment!”

He hesitated, before nodding. “You're right, thank you.”

Rose simply smiled, returning to chatting to Dezel whilst Sorey made the call. His heart seemed to pound a little faster as he listened to the rings, willing for Mikleo to pick up. He didn't end up doing so.

“I'll try again later,” he said as he put his phone away.

“Try not to worry, okay?” Rose told him reassuringly. “I'm sure he's fine.”

As much as he was grateful for her saying this, he could hear a small amount of doubt in her voice, which only seemed to add to his own doubt. His increasing anxiety burdened him with each passing minute of his last lesson, and it would have only been for Alisha reminding him that he was seeing Lailah which reminded him of her. He glanced down at his phone screen with another surge of panic when he saw it was blank as he made his way through the school corridors.

Minutes later, he was knocking on the door of Lailah's classroom, entering when she called for him to. She was just packing belongings into a tote bag when he entered, the radiant smile she gave him seeming to ease his negative thoughts a little.

“I'm sorry for getting you to stay behind like this,” she apologised. “There just wasn't enough time between the two lessons.”

“Don't worry about it, it's all good!” he said truthfully, which she looked grateful about. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“It's actually a more personal matter as opposed to about work.”

Having not expected this, Sorey simply said, “Oh, I see.”

“I hear that you are friends with a boy named Mikleo?”

He blinked, once again surprised. “Well, we were. We're a couple now.”

Lailah's smile returned to her. “Oh, how lovely! Rose told me that there seemed to be something going on between you two.”

“That doesn't surprise me,” Sorey laughed, shaking his head. “So how do you know him?”

“As I've told Rose, I used to teach Mikleo when he was eleven and twelve.”

“Oh! At the school you taught at last?”

“That's right; my last position was in Pendrago, before I transferred over to Ladylake.” She paused, the fact that she was pondering her next words clearly written on her face. “The thing is that I really want to see Mikleo again. We were very close and definitely had a bond closer than just teacher and pupil. Unfortunately, he and Michael moved with next to no warning, and I've not been in touch since.”

“For that many years?” Sorey questioned, face crestfallen. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

Lailah shook her head. “I … had a feeling it would happen. I feel as though I should have done more myself to stay in touch. I was just wondering if you would give me his email address, or perhaps his house address, so I could speak to him again.”

Sorey face broke out into a smile. “Of course! I don't think I know his email address, but I could give you his phone number?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you.”

“It's really not a problem,” Sorey said as he started to write down the number he had memorised on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to her. A thought crossed his mind, which caused his smile to grow. “Actually, we're supposed to be going on a date in Marlind on Saturday. If you can make it there, why don't you come and say hi to him?”

Lailah nodded, her eyes joyful. “Yes, that would be wonderful!”

“I'll ask him about it later,” he said. “I should get going now, but I'm glad I could help!”

“Thank you for that,” she said, bowing her head. “I appreciate it greatly.”

“No worries!” Sorey exclaimed, waving to her as he left. It was upon doing so that his smile faded, and he took out his phone, not expecting to have actually received anything. Relief washed over him when he saw that he did in fact finally have a message from Mikleo.

_'Sorry about not getting in touch sooner. It was a pretty tough phone call.'_

_'Don't apologise, I understand. Want me to ring you?_ _♥_ _'_

_'Please.'_

He did so immediately as he walked out of the school, the phone only ringing a couple of times before Mikleo picked up.

“ _I'm sorry again.”_

“It's fine, don't worry about it! I'm just glad to hear off you now. How are you doing?”

“ _Not good. I, well … yeah. It's fine if you can't, but would you be able to come around for an hour or something?”_

Sorey felt a sense of relief over this request. It meant that Mikleo wasn't secluding himself away from Sorey, which was the last thing that would be good for him. “Yeah, of course I can! I'll just let Gramps now. Want me to bring pizza with me?”

“ _Oh, you don't have to do that.”_

“But you don't really seem to be in the right state to force yourself to cook, and I know you fear dying if I cook for you.”

Mikleo let out a chuckle from those words. _“That's true. All right, but only if it's fine with you.”_

“It is, no worries! I'll get the next train there, I think it leaves in five minutes.” With these words, his walking picked up its pace, wanting to make sure he was with Mikleo as soon as possible.

“ _Thank you, Sorey. It means a lot.”_

“No need to thank me. It's what I'm here for, right?”

“ _I suppose so.”_

“It really is fine, I'm looking forward to seeing you!”

“ _As am I with you. I'll see you soon.”_

“See you!”

Still feeling concerned but less so now he had heard from Mikleo, Sorey was now walking into the train station, grateful that the one which would take him to his boyfriend's side would be here any minute. He never wanted to leave Mikleo alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Before long, Sorey was knocking on Mikleo's door, two boxes of regular sized pizzas resting on his arm. Mikleo opened the door quickly, Sorey stumbling back and almost dropping the pizza boxes when arms were immediately thrown around his neck.

“Woah!” Sorey exclaimed, surprise causing him to hesitate in wrapping his spare arm around Mikleo's waist. “I'm not complaining of course, but I hadn't been expecting that.”

“S-Sorry, I just …”

“Hey, it's okay, really,” Sorey smiled, pressing a kiss on the head buried into his shoulder. “Let's get inside, that jumper you're wearing doesn't look that thick.”

Mikleo nodded, parting away from Sorey without looking at him in the eye and closing the door after them both. The two were soon settled in the living room, the television on quietly as the two pizza boxes were placed down on the coffee table. Sorey smiled as Mikleo chose to lie down with his head on Sorey's lap before they began eating, but as Sorey ran a hand through Mikleo's hair, he was worried about this behaviour. Before this, Mikleo had yet to express this kind of closeness without being flustered. It was strange for him to do this so naturally.

“What happened with Michael?” Sorey ended up asking quietly. The body resting on his seemed to stiffen slightly, but Mikleo's eyes, which had previously been closed, looked back at Sorey.

“The usual stuff. How I shouldn't be so determined that I truly am gay, how my mum probably was the cause. He mentioned self harm, too.”

“I'm sorry. You don't deserve that.”

“Possibly not.”

Yet the words sounded doubtful, which caused Sorey to frown. That kind of thought seemed to be what would arise from Michael treating him like this continuously. “I don't understand why he's like this about you.”

“There's … reasons,” Mikleo said hesitantly. “And … I don't want to say this, because I think you'll be mad at me.”

“I'll _never_ be mad at you. What's the matter?”

Mikleo sat up, a hand holding on his arm as his eyes drifted away. “I … ended up self-harming because of the call. I'm sorry, I just ended up feeling numb, and I –”

“Hey, don't apologise,” Sorey said softly, taking one of Mikleo's hands into his own, wanting to stop the panic he could hear build up in his voice. “It's understandable that you fall down sometimes.”

“But I promised I'd speak to someone. Yet I didn't.”

“You're speaking to someone now, which is ten times better than you bottling it up completely.” He hesitated before continuing. “Can I … have a look?”

Mikleo also hesitated, but ended up nodding, holding his left arm out to Sorey as his eyes looked down at his lap. There was a sharp inhale, and Mikleo glanced at his arm to see that it was the blood which had seeped through the bandages which caused this intake of breath.

“We could do with changing these,” Sorey said. “It'd be much better if someone else did it for you.”

Part of Mikleo didn't want Sorey to see the cuts at all, but he knew that Sorey was correct. And so he nodded, allowing Sorey to guide him to the kitchen. He pulled out the first aid box, and was once again taking Mikleo's arm into his hand. He unravelled the bandages slowly. If he was shocked or even disgusted by the injuries he saw, he didn't show it. Mikleo could only see pain in Sorey's eyes as he began to wrap fresh bandages around the arm gently, placing a kiss down onto his wrist before he replaced the bandages on Mikleo's other arm.

Somehow, the procedure had managed to calm Mikleo down immensely. “Thank you,” he whispered once Sorey had finished with a kiss on his other wrist. He received a smile in response, Sorey's hands cupping his cheeks to brush their lips against each other's.

“It hurts me to see you do this to yourself,” he said quietly. “But I understand how hard it is for you. I'm always here to pick you up and I'll be with you every step of the way.”

Mikleo nodded, feeling a little too overwhelmed to reply verbally, but Sorey understood. He kissed Mikleo's lips again before the two returned to the living room, now opening the abandoned pizza boxes.

“I still don't know how Michael can be like this to you,” Sorey ended up saying quietly. “I can't understand it at all.”

Mikleo's heart started to beat a little faster. Was this the right time to say something? “I … I understand it. Some of it, anyway.”

Sorey sat up a little straighter, rubbing a thumb over the back of Mikleo's hand. “You don't have to say anything, but you can if you want to.”

Feeling encouraged by having an option, he took a deep breath and said, “He's always been doubtful of my sexuality. He thinks it's because of my mother's influence on me. My father … my father died when I was ten, but even before then, I was never very close to him. It was natural; he was in the army, and so he wasn't home enough for me to see him much. I spent all my time with my mother instead.

“It certainly caused me to like some feminine things. I baked with her, watched as she did her make-up and hair. Before long, I was doing those two things for her myself, and one day starting experimenting with feminine fashion on myself. Michael disapproved, saying it wasn't right.”

“And he thinks that's what caused you to realise you're homosexual?” Sorey asked, Mikleo nodding in return. “But that's silly, your sexuality isn't the same as your expression.”

“It's just what he believed. Not everyone has modernistic ideals. He didn't like that I was already questioning my sexuality at twelve, even though my mother approved completely. I think it was him being so harsh and against my questioning, as well as worries about getting bullied, that made me start getting sick a lot. I'd have to stay off school from exhaustion over not sleeping, or from ending up being sick from overwhelming worry.”

Mikleo paused, having to take a deep breath before he continued. “And this is why he blames me for her death,” he said, his voice much quieter. “I … had to get sent home from school for being sick again one day, and for having a fever. Michael obviously knew what was going on. Mum had already told him about why I was so ill, wanting him to be more supportive to help with me getting better both physically and emotionally. She was the one who came to pick me up.” His eyes closed, a single tear falling down on cheek. The hand Sorey's was resting on clenched into a fist. “She was the one who ended up getting in a car accident along the way, because I was making myself sick from how I was mentally. That's why Michael blames me. I let my emotions get the better of me and it resulted in her death.”

There was a tense silence as Sorey took in these words, his eyes widening in horror. Then in an instant, he was pulling Mikleo into his arms, resting his head against his chest. He placed a kiss down on his head, a hand rubbing in circular motions around his back.

“It's not your fault,” he said quietly. “You know that, right?”

“Maybe deep down. But I still find myself blaming me, even if it's just a little.”

“There's no need to.” He hugged Mikleo tighter. “It couldn't have been helped. Sickness like that is out of your control, and you definitely didn't cause the crash to happen.”

“I … I know. I guess it's just Michael who causes me to blame myself, sometimes.”

“And I'm truly sorry he treats you like that. Just please don't listen, okay?”

Mikleo hesitated before nodding. “Okay.”

They soon pulled apart slowly, Sorey wiping a tear away from Mikleo's eye with a sad smile.

“Thank you for opening up about that,” he said. “It means a lot to me.”

“You of all people deserve to know.”

“I'm glad you think so.”

“I …” Mikleo paused, biting his lip for a moment. “I never heard how your parents died.”

To his surprise, Sorey's smile grew. “They did so on the police force,” he explained. “Died during a hostage crisis. If it wasn't for them, so many others would have been lost. So they're like your dad, in a way, if he died whilst fighting.”

“That's true, actually. I'm sorry to hear about them passing, but I'm happy to see that you seem so positive about it.”

“I am, definitely.” He reached over to grab a slice of pizza, still smiling. “It makes me feel much better about them to know that they died whilst protecting others. It's why I want to do that kind of work myself.”

“It'd suit you. You're the perfect person for a heroic kind of job.”

Sorey beamed at him, which brought a smile to Mikleo's own face. “Thank you.” Suddenly, Sorey's eyes widened, as though he had just remembered something. “Oh! I need to tell you something.”

Curious, Mikleo said, “What is it?”

“Do you remember Lailah?”

Mikleo blinked, feeling as though his heart had skipped a beat from hearing her name. “Yes, she was my old English Literature teacher. Why?”

“Well, she actually teaches at Ladylake High School, now. She really wants to see you again.”

He could only sit there stunned for a moment, staring at Sorey in disbelief. “She … she's so close?”

“That's right!”

“And she wants to see me?”

“Yep! I said to her she could come say hi when we're on our date, if she likes.”

“Even … even after I left, she…”

“She doesn't seem to blame you at all for that,” Sorey said gently. “She actually called me over herself because she wanted to know where you were. I gave her your phone number, so you'll probably hear off her – woah, this again!”

For Mikleo had thrown his arms around Sorey once more, bringing him closer into a tight hug. Finally, after the most stressful years of his life, he would be seeing Lailah again. He no longer thought about Michael's harshness, or the stinging in his arms.

All he cared to think about was seeing Lailah's beautiful smile again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writing this was actually such a relief for me - when I'm not doing that well myself, it always feels like a strange kind of venting to write angst (SORRY MEEBS)
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! Next upload will be DM's chapter, as I'm taking a break from uploading oneshots until SorMik week.


	17. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend brings Mikleo meeting Lailah again at long last.

Though Mikleo knew that postponing his return to school would only draw out what he was expecting to happen, as well as likely make it all worse, he contacted the school on Thursday morning to say that he was sick. It wasn't purely a lie; he certainly _was_ beginning to feel fairly ill from this bad episode of mental health causing physical effects on his body. He was fatigued and nauseous, as well as unable to shift a migraine. Perhaps going to school genuinely wasn't a good idea.

He wasn't sure what they'd think of him seeming to fall ill at a convenient time, but if they _did_ have suspicions about it, they didn't voice them. They couldn't exactly use his attendance record against him; whilst these times of his health affecting him in such a way were definitely not rare, he rarely took time off school, even with the troubles he faced there. He was far too focused on trying to make something of himself for that.

As well as informing Edna, Eizen and Zaveid of this choice, he confessed about his relapse, too. Their reaction was as supportive as ever; if they were disappointed, they certainly didn't show it. Mikleo felt unbelievably guilty that he was informing them of this less than a week before Edna's birthday, rather than get excited over that day, but neither voiced anything about this timing. They did say, however, that they wanted Mikleo to try and seek out help instead in the future. Of course, he wanted this himself. He always did. At times, it just seemed easier said than done.

Though at least he found himself able to concentrate more when he was at home. Without constant anxiety over what might happen, he found that studying was absorbing more, especially as he felt safe to wear the necklace Sorey bought him there, holding the gemstone in between his fingers. If only staying off school didn't mean that he would have a bad record and miss out on the later topics; he would likely feel much more confident about their final exams, otherwise.

Sorey had supported Mikleo's decision to stay at home, too. Whilst he wasn't one to support people lying to stay off school, as he thought it wasn't right when there were people who suffered like Mikleo who still attended, he knew that Mikleo didn't feel well at all. The two had called each other on video chat on Thursday morning, and it was a look at a pale face and under-eyes covered in dark circles which actually made Sorey encourage Mikleo to take more time off.

Staying off also allowed him to focus more on the date he had with Sorey that weekend. He was anxious over it being in Marlind, for he knew it was possible to bump into Lunarre and Symonne, or simply one of their cronies, but he wanted Sorey to visit his favourite café there and also to visit the beautiful nature it offered. And of course, there was Lailah, who he couldn't take his mind from for very long before he was focusing on her once again.

The thought of being reunited with the teacher he had adored was still unbelievable to him. Of course, it also made him joyful, but it was hard to imagine that he would finally be seeing her again after years of not doing so. He hoped that she would be able to see Michael, too; the two of them had always gotten along well.

His heart sank a little over the thought of him. He had, of course, received apologetic messages afterwards, asking Mikleo to call him back. Yet he never did so. He knew that it would be for the best to put the phone call in the past, but admittedly, he was too afraid. Michael was one of the last people he wanted to speak too right now. Additionally, he also wanted Michael to see that he had gone wrong. He knew that there were reasons behind the angered phone call, but thoroughly believed that no amount of anger justified the accusations towards him and the harsh words. There was no way at all Mikleo would be able to forgive him for that, yet.

He decided that nothing, however, was going to stop the happiness he was bound to have return to him on the upcoming Saturday. The fact that he would likely sink back into depression once alone again was one which he knew all too well, but he still wanted to grasp momentary happiness as tightly as he possibly could.

On the morning of this day, he began to fill nervousness rise up inside him. He knew deep down that Lailah wouldn't be mad at him; after all, it hadn't been his fault about his spontaneous move with next to no warning, and she also wouldn't seem so desperate to meet him if this was the case. However, anxiety couldn't be reassured so easily. There was nothing which could stop it building up in his chest, his mind drafting a scenario in which Lailah would say about how Mikleo had worried them all by leaving in such a manner, her unforgettable eyes filled with the feeling of betrayal. He wasn't able to erase this image no matter how hard he tried.

He could feel himself immediately calming down a little, however, when Sorey started to call him. Even just that single name popping up on his phone screen seemed to give him a sense of feeling protected.

“ _Good morning, beautiful,”_ said the voice of Sorey, a smile evident in his tone. _“Excited for today?”_

“Definitely so. I'm feeling a little anxious over seeing Lailah, though, especially as she hasn't contacted me.”

“ _It'll be fine, trust me._ _She probably just wants to wait to see you in person._ _She was so excited over the thought of seeing you when she talked to me about this.”_

Mikleo managed a smile. Of course, he had already been told this, but he definitely needed to hear those words again. “It makes me happy to know that.”

“ _I'm glad I can say something which makes you happy.”_

“ _Everything_ you say makes me happy,” he ended up blurting out, clearing his throat after he did so, embarrassment washing over him.

“ _Awh, who is the sappy one now?”_ Sorey teased.

“Shut it, you.”

“ _I'm only teasing. I'm going to leave for my train soon, so I should be there in just under an hour!”_

“I'll be waiting there.”

“ _But of course! Just going to quickly make Zenrus some breakfast first.”_

A little concern rose in Mikleo's chest. “Is he all right?”

There was a small pause which was enough to make Mikleo's anxiety rise again. _“W-Well, mostly. He's just been a little worn out since his stay on New Year's Eve, that's all. He's got a doctor's appointment on Monday just in case. Better to be safe than sorry!”_

Mikleo hummed in agreement. The fact that it had already been two weeks since New Year's Eve and Zenrus having been feeling worse since then was definitely concerning him. “I'm glad he has an appointment. Are you sure you're fine coming to Marlind if he's like that?”

“ _Yeah, Mason and Natalie are coming over. Nothing to worry about!”_

“As long as you're sure.”

“ _I am, I promise. I'd best be going now; I'll message you when I'm on the train.”_

“Okay, see you later.”

“ _Bye!”_

Mikleo sighed once the call ended, somewhere torn between having his worry increase but also wanting to trust Sorey's optimistic attitude. Attempting to do the latter, he began to brush through his hair, his mind slowly but surely moving back to the upcoming events of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Before long, Mikleo was waiting at the train station for Sorey, still confused by an array of emotions. Yet seeing Sorey step off the train brought his heart a little warmth. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to get used to Sorey bringing him closer to brush their lips together in greeting, though he _was_ sure that he wouldn't be complaining if he never managed to get used to it. After all, the giddiness it caused and the fact that he enjoyed each kiss was something he was certainly growing a love for.

“Come on, let's go explore,” Sorey grinned, Mikleo smiling in return. It faltered a little when he saw that a couple of people passing by had seemed disgusted by their kiss, staring down at their intertwined hands. However, he pushed this aside as he and Sorey walked down the street, Sorey beaming down at him.

“Where to first, then?” he asked.

“I don't think you've seen the Great Tree yet, have you?”

“Nope, I've never managed to walk around here, much.”

“Then we'll go there, first. After all, its the biggest attraction here and what we're known for.”

“I can't wait!”

Mikleo was smiling again now from Sorey's enthusiasm. “It's a bit of a walk, though. Do you mind?”

“Not at all! It's not really as cold today.”

He was certainly right about that. The frost and snow had been cleared by rain, and whilst there was still a cool temperature, it wasn't as harsh as previously. Still, Mikleo was wearing a thick scarf and gloves, which Sorey was soon taking note of.

“You really do feel the cold easily, don't you?”

“I guess,” Mikleo replied, shivering to emphasise his words. Sorey chuckled, letting go of Mikleo's hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead, bringing him closer.

“That better?”

“Very much so,” Mikleo said, trying to not notice the stares they were receiving. Luckily, it wasn't as though the _whole_ population of Marlind had old-fashioned ideals in regards to homosexuality, so not everyone seemed bothered by them. The amount was just higher than it was in Elysia and Ladylake.

“Maybe the reason you get colder is because you're smaller and more slender than me.”

It was said seriously without a hint of a teasing tone, and so was merely an observation. Yet this said observation made Mikleo huff, but not move away. He wouldn't admit it aloud, or barely in his head for that matter, but he truly did have a fondness for their size difference.

“Looks like you'll have to do some growing,” Sorey then continued, which is when the teasing tone came into play. He yelped as Mikleo purposely stood on his foot.

“Sorry,” he said in a fake apologetic voice. “I slipped.”

“Carry on and I'll put you up in the tree and leave you there.”

“Oh, good. I'll be far away from you, then.”

“But you never want to be far from me. I mean, you're about as close as can be right now.”

Sorey laughed as Mikleo immediately noticed that his head was leaning on Sorey's shoulder, a natural thing for him to do sub-consciously by now. His face heating up, he pulled away a little, but still didn't push away Sorey's arm around him.

“You know, this _does_ feel really natural, though,” Sorey said, smiling. “Like we're not any different from before, yet still different at the same time.”

“I completely get that,” Mikleo responded truthfully. He still felt the same rush of emotions when he was close to Sorey, still feeling warm and protected, yet it was as though the confirmation of a relationship had broken down a barrier which was stopping them from getting completely close. “Oh, we're getting there, now.”

For his eyes had just looked ahead and took notice of how they were almost at the tree Mikleo had spoke of. Sorey could immediately see why this was an attraction; it was much larger than the rest, its leaves of evergreen and still blooming even within the winter months. It was in the centre of a plaza which led to stores nearby, the tree itself sectioned off. A few people were standing to peer at it for a moment, taking photos, but Sorey suspected that it would have been receiving much more attention during the tourist months.

“I'm surprised it's not actually getting more tourism at this time of year,” Sorey said thoughtfully as they walked closer, looking up at the thick trunk and long branches above them. “After all, it's impressive that it stays like this within the winter.”

“I guess less people want to travel at this time of year.”

“Probably … oh, and what's that?”

He peered closer at a small box in front of them, a sign saying that this was a fund raising for a dog shelter nearby. He immediately took out his wallet, causing Mikleo to smile as he placed a £5 note in there.

“I'm surprised you're not muttering about how I'm using my money for dogs,” Sorey said once he saw Mikleo's smile.

“I might not _like_ dogs, but it's not as though I hate them enough to not want to help with this.” Emphasising his words, whilst he didn't have as much as Sorey to spare, Mikleo still placed a couple of pound coins into the box.

Following this visit to the tree was Mikleo showing Sorey to the forestry nearby. Whilst Sorey always wore casual clothing which he was never too bothered about getting dirty, Mikleo was cursing over the choice of his favourite pair of pale jeans, for the forest was still damp and muddy from the rainfall that had occurred recently.

“I can just carry you, if you want,” Sorey suggested as he watched Mikleo gingerly step over a fallen branch, trying not to splash the mud.

“It's fine,” Mikleo replied, as much as he felt a strange burst of excitement over being carried by Sorey. “I can use stain remover if I need to. They're just my favourite pair.”

“Yeah, they do really suit you,” Sorey said, biting his tongue to expand on this. Yet a small glance at Mikleo's legs spoke how he wanted to continue on its own, and embarrassment arising from that glance caused Mikleo's movements over the fallen branches to become a little less graceful than previously.

“Stop laughing,” he snapped when Sorey did just that over Mikleo almost tripping.

“I just find it adorable that you still get flustered over compliments even after we got together.”

“W-Well, I'm not used to it,” he mumbled. “Not like this, anyway.”

“I'm glad, as it really is sweet,” Sorey said, his voice or expression not teasing by saying this; he simply meant his words genuinely, smiling with a look of adoration in his eyes. It caused Mikleo to smile back, before saying that perhaps they _would_ get through here quicker if he wasn't concentrating on how he walked so much.

“Only because of my shoes and jeans, though,” he said as he climbed onto Sorey's back before being lifted up off the ground easily. "It's not like I want you to do this or anything."

“I know, I know,” Sorey said, a grin obvious in his tone of voice. “How are you this light when you love sweets so much?”

“High metabolism, I guess? And I _do_ get exercise.”

“No need to sound defensive, I'm just surprised,” Sorey laughed. “Well, maybe not completely, considering you had to have been light with what your body is like. But hey, speaking of exercise, we should go swimming when it starts to get warmer.”

“Swimming? That suggestion was a bit sudden.”

“I've actually thought about it for a while. I can just imagine you enjoying it.”

“Yeah, I do really like it,” Mikleo said. “I'd love to go with you.”

“Awesome!”

Mikleo rested his head down so it leaned against Sorey, suddenly realising that going swimming would mean them wearing swimwear, and swimwear would mean …

“Oh, this is so cool!”

Sorey's sudden exclamation made the thought of seeing his bare torso shift from Mikleo's mind, his eyes now looking straight ahead at what Sorey was observing. It turned out to be a lake within the forestry, light filtering through the leaves of trees onto its still water.

“This connects to the stream that runs down to the village,” Mikleo explained. “It's actually a shame its not colder today, as it looks amazing when its frozen.”

“Its still beautiful, though,” Sorey said, before he started following the stream leading from it. “I really love it here. It's peaceful.”

Mikleo hummed in agreement. “I don't like living here on a whole, but when its warmer and drier, I like bringing art materials here and sketching by the lake.”

“I like that image of you. It's really lovely.”

Mikleo placed a kiss down on Sorey's head in response to those words. “How about we go grab some lunch before we see Lailah?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea!”

Towards the end of forestry, Mikleo settled back down on the ground. Seemingly prepared for anything, he handed Sorey a packet of wipes to clear away the mud on his trainers, before the two began walking hand-in-hand towards their destination, Mikleo leading them there. Through walking back to the more civilised part of Marlind, he could feel his anxiety begin to rise again over the thought of encountering Symonne and Lunarre, but luck seemed to be on his side for once. This luck seemed to continue even inside the café, where the walls were painted in a calming light blue, for they were asked if they wanted a table for two without a judging look; the waiter was smiling at them instead. It was a huge relief for Mikleo that his favourite café in Marlind turned out to not be homophobic.

The two enjoyed a lunch of paninis, the deliciousness of the food managing to ease the nervousness in the back of Mikleo's mind in regards to seeing Lailah. She wasn't mentioned in the meal, likely because Sorey knew that Mikleo was feeling anxious over her and not wanting to ruin their meal through reminding Mikleo of this anxiety, and he was grateful for that. They instead talked about the nature they had walked through. Edna's birthday was brought up, for it was arriving on the upcoming Wednesday, and Mikleo explained that they were planning to video call each other to watch a movie, as well as him sending her birthday treats. It might not be as special as seeing her in person, but after seeing her on both Christmas Day and New Year's Even, he didn't particularly seem to mind about this.

Lailah was only mentioned again as the two wandered towards a coffee shop which they said they would meet her at. Sorey decided that it was a good time to calm any of Mikleo's nerves.

“She really is excited to see you,” he piped up. “Lailah, I mean.”

“I'm definitely not forgetting that you've said that,” Mikleo said. “I guess my nerves are just a bit hard to control.”

“It's understandable,” Sorey responded, squeezing his hand gently. “I'm here too, okay?”

Mikleo nodded. “You always are.” And with those words, he realised that he didn't just mean Sorey always being physically besides him. He already felt noticeably calmer by thinking of this.

He had been hoping that they wouldn't have to wait long for Lailah, for he knew this wouldn't help in the slightest. This wish was granted upon entering the coffee store and seeing an unmistakeable head of long blonde hair. The woman it belonged to was in the process of purchasing a coffee, smiling to the cashier before waiting to receive it. As though sensing pairs of eyes on her, her gaze shifted to Sorey and Mikleo, a large smile immediately breaking out on her face.

“Mikleo!” she exclaimed happily as he walked over, quickly stepping forward to pull him into a hug. “It's really you … my gosh, you've grown so much …”

“I have?” he said jokingly, returning the embrace. As she had always done, she smelt pleasantly of floral perfume, a natural scent which wasn't overbearing and only made it more welcoming to hug her. He did so a little more tightly. “I can't believe this. I thought I might never see you again.”

“I thought the same with you,” she replied, pulling away gently. He saw that her eyes were glistening with tears.

Moments later, she had grabbed her coffee before the three sat down at a table. She blew down on the liquid gently before smiling at Mikleo. The smile made him feel just as warm as he had done so in the past.

“I love your hair,” she said, smiling. “It suits how pale you are.”

“Oh, I almost forgot that I didn't start dying it until last year,” he said, playing with a strand of it.

“I still can't believe that you two know each other,” Sorey smiled, feeling joyful over how excited they seemed to be over this reunion. “It's so strange that we've all connected like this.”

“Fate and all that, I suppose,” Mikleo said, Lailah nodding.

“Most certainly. And to think that one of my old pupils is now dating one of my newer pupils! It's lovely!”

“I think we have a new member of our fan club,” said Sorey, causing Mikleo to chuckle.

“Definitely.”

“Well, you can hardly blame me. You two suit each other a lot.” She paused for a moment. “You're a fan of Michael Rulay's works, aren't you Sorey?”

“Yeah, that's right.”

“I suppose you know about the relation, then.”

He nodded. “I worked it out.”

“I am still sorry even now about how I didn't try harder with Michael,” she sighed. “Perhaps if I had been there more for him, he wouldn't have moved so suddenly without a word.”

“Honestly, he was so distressed that I don't think any extra comfort would have helped him,” said Mikleo. “Please don't blame yourself at all. He's still not doing well even now.”

“He's not?” Lailah asked sadly, Mikleo shaking his head.

“He … well, we have a lot of arguments. We've had one recently, actually. He still blames me.”

Sudden fury seemed to be in Lailah's eyes. “That is horrible. None of this was your fault at all and he shouldn't still be putting blame on you years later.”

“That's what I've been saying,” Sorey said quietly. “He shouldn't have blamed Mikleo anyway, but this many years later …”

“Yes, it's inexcusable. Is he travelling for his novels, Mikleo?”

Mikleo nodded. “How do you know?”

A slightly strained smile appeared on her face. “I can see in his work that he has travelled and gained experiences. I've been worried about how you would be faring with that.”

“It's … hard, sometimes. It's tough living on my own.”

“I see …” she said softly. For a moment, she seemed to be thinking over something, though she was soon speaking again. “When he returns from his travels, please let me know. I want to speak to him again.”

Mikleo hesitated for a moment. “He … might be hesitant to see you. I think he still feels guilty over not seeing you in so long.”

“Maybe that guilt would actually convince him to see her?” Sorey questioned, Lailah nodding in agreement.

“That's what I was thinking, as much as I want to see him without guilt causing it.”

“You do have a point,” Mikleo said thoughtfully. “And he really does seem to miss you, too.”

This thought seemed to bring Lailah joy. “How honoured I am as an English tutor that an author would miss me!”

Mikleo chuckled. “Well, he really does care for you.”

“As I do for him,” Lailah smiled, before changing the subject. “Anyway, enough of Michael. What about you, Mikleo? Do you still create artwork?”

“Yeah, I've gotten a little better.”

“He's being modest,” Sorey chipped in, sounding proud. “He's incredible.”

“Show me!”

With a slight edge of nervousness, he showed her a photo of the painting he had created of Edna and Eizen. She smiled widely over it, her eyes shining.

“Oh my goodness, you've become so talented. You've come such a long way!”

“I-I guess so,” Mikleo stuttered, slightly flustered over the praise. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I'm only saying the truth.” Her smile grew softer. “How are they doing? Did you manage to keep in contact with them?”

He nodded. “It was difficult without having their numbers, but I managed to find Eizen on social media and retrieve their numbers that way.”

“That's a relief. It's a shame that I can't use social media due to being a teacher, otherwise you could have found me, too …”

“It's fine, Lailah,” he smiled gently. “At least you're here, now.”

Time then seemed to pass on incredibly quickly. It didn't matter that this day had originally been planned for Sorey and Mikleo's date; the two were more than happy to wander around Marlind with Lailah. It was as though no years had passed for the teacher and her old pupil; the two were catching up with all that they had missed, Lailah quickly becoming excited over the thought that Mikleo had continued to learn to cook. Soon, they were realising that there wasn't enough time at all for them to talk about everything they wanted. Later in the afternoon, Lailah had to return home in order to keep on top of marking work.

“I deeply apologise for leaving you,” she said guilty, Mikleo quickly shaking his head.

“It's fine, honestly. I've enjoyed speaking with you again.”

Lailah's smile from those words was entirely contagious. “As have I.”

Before long, Sorey and Mikleo were left alone, the latter still in a little disbelief over what had happened.

“I'm so glad that the two of you could reunite,” Sorey said to him, smiling. “You deserve that happiness.”

“Thank you. I honestly never would have thought this would happen.”

Sorey kissed the top of Mikleo's head, before he pulled out his phone which had began vibrating. “Oh! Mason and Gramps have to go to Ladylake, and they offered to bring my stuff over here for me to stay over at yours.”

Mikleo blinked. Despite having stayed over at Sorey's house multiple times, this was the first time it'd be the other way around, which left him feeling strangely nervous despite how it was the exact same thing. However, he nodded regardless of these words. “As long as Zenrus will be fine.”

“Mason will stay with him if need be, no worries,” Sorey said reassuringly, typing out a reply. He then beamed down at Mikleo. “Besides, I really want to stay over!”

“Yeah, I want that, too.”

“You're blushing,” Sorey teased, nudging Mikleo's side with his elbow.

“I'm not.”

“Yes you are.” He poked Mikleo's cheek, laughing at the huff he received in return. “You're cute when you're grumpy.”

“I'm not cute usually?” Mikleo ended up saying, which resulted in Sorey pecking his lips lightly.

“Nope, you're definitely cute all of the time.”

Mikleo smiled from that. Still basking in the joy from speaking to Lailah again and from having Sorey being with him until tomorrow, the two began to make their way to where they were to meet Zenrus and Mason, playfully arguing with each other all the while.

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later brought an evening which was exactly what Mikleo needed after his stressful week in school. After eating their personal favourite dish of chicken curry, the two settled down in front of the TV together, an arm resting around Mikleo's shoulders as they cuddled under a blanket. It was the simple relaxation Mikleo had been longing for, the warmth of Sorey's body and the blanket over him steadily turning him sleepy. It felt even better that Sorey wouldn't be leaving, either; Mikleo felt a rush of happiness when he saw that it was now later than Sorey usually stayed here for.

There was also one thing Mikleo was noticing about himself, too; he was able to not feel very anxious over having his arms on display around Sorey. He naturally felt more comfortable when they were covered, but he wasn't like how he had been previously. Perhaps it had been Sorey gently wrapping his arms in bandages, his hold cautious and his eyes focused, that helped him feel accepted for his addiction.

It was this acceptance which made Mikleo smile as the two were laid in bed that night, realising as Sorey hugged Mikleo from behind and buried his face into his hair, murmuring about how it smelt like apples, that all his doubts and fears were really nothing to worry about in regards to Sorey. He knew very well that the fear over Sorey not being able to handle his problems would not fade easily. Yet being here with Sorey, feeling warm and protected in his hold, made him realise that Sorey did truly have feelings for him. It wasn't just pity.

Before long, they had fallen fast asleep, both of their sleeps pleasant. However, even at the late time, there was someone who was lacking in this peace.

Tired, strained eyes struggled to stay open as they stared at the blur of the scrapbook in the teenager's hands. His fingers turned the pages with incredible care, as though he was scared of damaging it. Strands of hair he always wanted to fall over his eyes were pushed out of the way with his other hand. The smile on his face was bittersweet; he was feeling happiness over the memories contained within these pictures, yet he could also feel a pain lodged in his throat as though he could cry. After all, part of him wanted to erase these memories, for if he had to let Rose go, it would be far much easier to do so without them.

The first pages were of times when they were only friends. Random group pictures taken in the school cafeteria, walks along the beach with their friends, a picture of him Rose had managed to obtain whilst he was distracted by homework. Eventually, the pages led to the time when the couple were now together. It began with their first date; Dezel hadn't particularly liked the idea of going to a fairground, but he hadn't wanted to ruin Rose's enthusiasm. It turned out that he ended up enjoying himself greatly, grinning and laughing more than he had ever done so in his life. He hadn't expected their first kiss to be like it was; Rose had been a little scared on the Ferris wheel, and so to calm her down, he spontaneously brushed his lips against hers. He could still picture it perfectly.

The scrapbook then continued on with more pictures – some were beautifully taken, the backdrops of the locations perfect, usually captured by someone else. But it was the less professional looking ones which Dezel adored the most. The slightly blurred pictures Rose took on a whim, where she was bearing the most natural wide smile. She always looked the most beautiful when she was like this.

He soon realised that he hadn't been able to hold back his crying. A few tears had fallen down his cheeks, the back of his hand immediately wiping it away, feeling ashamed despite how he was alone.

 _'It has to work,'_ he thought to himself. Even if Rose had been the only reason he wanted to push past the struggles of his life, she was a big enough reason on her own. Yet she _wasn't_ on her own. Whilst he didn't express this properly, he adored his friends. He loved seeing Sorey develop a relationship with Mikleo, meet the latter's family. He simply adored what life had given him.

He didn't want it all to be taken away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dezel ...
> 
> Thanks for the feedback last time, guys! It really keeps me going. There might be a number of things going on in the next few chapters so hopefully you're looking forward to them!


	18. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his days away from there, Mikleo returns to school with the wish that he may just be lucky. Meanwhile, Alisha and Rose are becoming faced with what they must do to deal with their issues.

Following the Saturday which had made Mikleo happier than he could have wished for came the dread for Monday morning. He of course couldn't put off his return to school any longer than he had already done – whilst he had been studying at home, he was still missing out on learning new things which would be covered in their exams, not to mention how he would only be postponing his unavoidable confrontation with Lunarre and Symonne. It wasn't rare to feel anxious over going to school, but now he was more so than ever. It was no surprise that he woke up with exhausted eyes after being awake most of the night.

As he changed into his uniform, he tried to take on the advice Sorey gave in regards to his anxiety, and that was to think about the wonderful time they had spent together, not to mention seeing Lailah again. A small smile grew on his face whilst pulling his arms through his blazer's sleeves.

Even two days later, he still wasn't able to believe that he had actually seen her again. Her motherly attitude was the same as ever, and it seemed as though she hadn't aged a single day. The long blonde hair which had also always trailed far down seemed a touch bit longer; he had no idea how Lailah managed to maintain such long hair and keep it healthy, but she did.

He wished now more than ever that he had moved to Ladylake instead, or at least attended that high school instead of Marlind's. If he had, they would have been reunited much earlier. Mikleo couldn't help but think that it would've been like regaining a mother.

He shook his head. No, it wasn't good to think like that. Whilst they had their similarities, Lailah and Muse were still different, and no one could replace the latter. Plus, even if it took a while, at least they had saw each other again. That was the main thing.

Mikleo was grateful for the texts Sorey was sending to him on his way to school. It helped to calm his thundering heartbeat and feel a little safer about going there. Which was rather strange, he noticed; after all, he wasn't exactly safer just from a few text messages. But even just words on a phone screen often made him feel closer to Sorey, as though he wasn't as far as he was.

Mikleo actually had a surprise waiting for him when he got to school. The first lesson was mathematics, which he shared with Lunarre whilst Symonne was in the set below, and he felt a strange sense of accomplishment over seeing the bruised nose, which he realised now he might have actually broken. But this wasn't the surprise for him; what he noticed was that he got some exchanged glances between the two students. It made him feel fairly anxious at first, but it was soon to fade upon seeing their expressions.

Whilst some were blank or just seemed to be excited for drama occurring, others actually seemed to be fairly pleased. He even received a brief hand on his shoulder as he walked by and sat in his usual seat at the back of the classroom. It was a silent gesture that they knew what had happened and were glad he stood up for himself.

Of course, Mikleo couldn't be won over with just a few nods and pleased expressions; whilst he understood their fear, they still never bothered sticking up for him when they passed by and saw him with Lunarre and Symonne, too frightened to even tell a teacher. He didn't want to speak to those who weren't willing to help others. However, he could appreciate that his actions were approved. It gave him a rare sense of confidence. In fact, even as Lunarre cast a deathly, threatening glare over at Mikleo, he merely just shrugged, gave him a small smirk and turned his head to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was now writing about cumulative frequency graphs on a white board. He knew that as soon as they were alone together that there was going to be hell to pay, but at least for the time being, he could allow himself to feel pride.

Only his luck seemed to continue throughout the day. Each time he was close to Lunarre and Symonne in the corridors, there were too many people around for them to actually do anything except from glare. In the lessons he shared with one or both of them, they couldn't do much in front of the teacher, and were once again faced with increasingly crowded corridors once it was over. It seemed as though they were realising now from Mikleo getting caught that it was very easy to happen, and if Lunarre and Symonne were the ones to be caught this time, then the good act that they had polished to be able to get away with things would immediately come to an end, two and two being put together in regards to Lunarre's injury.

Lunchtime was more of a worry, for there was nowhere particularly crowded aside from the cafeteria due to students being spread both in and out of the building, but Mikleo soon had a solution; the milder weather recently caused the grass to now be dry as opposed to be wet by rain or frost, and so he settled on a stretch of grass towards the edge of the school's property.

He was unsure about why he hadn't come here sooner; the only other people nearby were two girls eating sandwiches together. His lips grew into a smile upon seeing the reason why they were in an area so far away from everyone else; after giggling together over something one was showing on a phone, they were soon kissing each other gently, smiling before their attentions turned back to the phone. Even though he knew it would obviously be the case, it was strangely refreshing to see that he wasn't the only one who had a sexuality which was likely to be judged by other students.

As he continued to eat a chicken wrap, he soon felt his phone vibrate. Smiling as he knew it would be Sorey who was likely on his own lunch break, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

“Good afternoon, Sorey.”

“ _Good afternoon! How has your day been?”_

“It's been going fairly well, actually,” Mikleo said as he settled back more, stretching his legs in front of him. “They haven't had chance to confront me yet, and others actually seem to like what I did.”

“ _Oh, that's great!”_

“It definitely is. I hadn't really expected that from my classmates, actually. I thought most of them were pretty homophobic and so didn't like me much.”

“ _I guess a lot of people our age judge sexuality before they really have chance to form their own opinions, just because of the influence they get from people like Lunarre and Symonne.”_

“That's very true. Honestly, I can't hold grudges against those who are like that, as it can be pretty scary to ignore the opinions of others and form your own. As long as they learn and move past ignorance, I can forgive them.”

“ _I'm the same!”_

“Well, I can't really imagine someone like you hating anyone,” Mikleo chuckled.

“ _There's a few, but I've noticed that it's really just those who treat you badly.”_

It was strange, but Mikleo felt glad to hear those words. Perhaps it was because Sorey was so cheerful, yet took Mikleo's situation completely seriously, going as far as to hold hatred for others when he wouldn't usually do so. “I've noticed that, too. Thank you.” He paused for a moment, a sudden thought coming to him. “Has Zenrus had his doctor's appointment yet?”

“ _Oh yeah, everything's fine!”_

Relief instantly washed over Mikleo. “Really?”

“ _Yup! Zenrus just pushes himself a little sometimes, and obviously his body doesn't work like it used to, so he's just been feeling run down. The doctor has prescribed pain killers for his_ _arthritis and he's got a new inhaler. So everything's going smoothly!”_

“I'm very glad to hear that. I was pretty worried.”

“ _No need to be, he really is fine!”_

“I don't have any grandparents, so I guess I'm not really used to witnessing a person's health as they get older like you are.”

“ _That's true. Speaking of health though, how are you getting on?”_

“My head keeps hurting quite a bit, but it's pretty normal with anxiety and everything.”

“ _Make sure you go to a doctor if you need to, okay?”_

There was a small hesitation. Mikleo actually despised going to one as much as he advised others to do so. He often felt like he wasn't taken seriously, and he hadn't believed that the therapist he once saw truly understood him and was there to assess his individual needs. However, due to the concern he could hear in Sorey's voice, he still said, “I will,” and genuinely meant those words.

“ _Good to hear. Look after yourself.”_

“I will, thank you.” Mikleo then peered over at the time on his phone, seeing that it was just over five minutes until his lesson, and that he should start walking now due to his location. “I should get going, lessons start again soon.”

“ _Okay, have a good day! I'll message you later.”_

“See you, Sorey, and thank you for checking up on me.”

“ _It's never a problem!”_

The call ended, Mikleo returning his phone to his pocket before he lifted his school bag off the floor and placed it on his shoulder. As he started to leave, he noticed that the two girls were, too. He realised that they had overheard at least some of his conversation, and from the smiles that they gave him, it was clear that they, even after never speaking to him, understood at least a little of what he was going through.

It was incredible how an understanding and mutual respect could be formed between complete strangers, yet couldn't always be done so between those who were actually meant to share a bond.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo's luck seemed to manage to continue; he didn't know why it was on his side so much, but the rest of the day went by peacefully with no incidents. It was an incredible relief, yet he still made sure to not rise his hopes too much. He would have rather not make himself be too little on edge.

However, being more relaxed made him think about how he had told Sorey about his mother the last week. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders from finally explaining about the situation. Of course, he hadn't lied to Sorey, but he had certainly hid the truth. He rarely liked to talk about his mother, for doing so often made him upset, yet he was glad he did so to Sorey. Whilst there hadn't exactly been a wall between them, Mikleo still felt like he had the ability to get closer to Sorey now that the truth had been told.

It was when he was walking to the station with the aim to go to Ladylake that Mikleo messaged Sorey saying, _'I'm going to_ _visit my mother's grave today. Would you like to come with me? I won't take very long.'_

He didn't receive a reply straight away, for he knew that Sorey finished later than him. However, once he was on the train, his phone screen lit up in his hand.

_'If you're okay with that, I'd love to come with you_ _♥_ _'_

Mikleo felt a strange sense of happiness from Sorey wanting to come with him, despite where they would be going. After all, Mikleo was certain that Muse would have adored Sorey. Even if she couldn't have met him whilst she was alive, he could at least visit her whilst she was dead.

He smiled when he found Sorey waited for him at the station, planting a kiss on his lips before the two wandered out of the station, their hands soon intertwined.

“So nothing ended up happening today?” Sorey questioned as they ventured towards the graveyard. Mikleo shook his head.

“I'm surprised, actually. I really did think that something was going to happen. I guess I got lucky.”

“Hopefully it stays like this for you, especially with how …” Sorey hesitated for a moment. “Have you and Michael spoken to each other at all?”

“Not properly. I haven't really been wanting to speak to him.” Mikleo let out a sigh, his hand letting go of the strap of his bag to instead run it through his hair. “I know things are just going to get worse if I keep pushing him away. But …”

“It's normal for you to not want to speak to him. I mean, look at how he's been with you. You're not to blame for that.”

“That's what I'm trying to tell myself. I guess I just feel guilty.”

Sorey gave his hand a small squeeze. “There's no need to be guilty.”

Feeling comforted by the words, Mikleo allowed himself to accept them. Even if he knew the day he would have to face Michael was going to arrive sooner or later, he also knew that he had to be in a better shape mentally in order to do so. He didn't want Michael to continue being the reason his mental health had plummeted.

The couple were soon entering the cemetery, Mikleo leading Sorey towards his mother's gravestone. They were silent for a moment as they reached it, still standing as they looked down at it. It was difficult to think of words.

“I'm sorry I didn't get flowers,” Sorey eventually spoke up quietly. “I would have brought my debit card with me if I knew I'd be coming here.”

Mikleo shook his head immediately. “Don't apologise for that. Flowers aren't cheap anyway, unfortunately.” He smiled sadly. “I like to imagine that she would understand.”

Sorey planted a kiss to the side of Mikleo's head. “I'm sure that she would.”

“She would have adored you,” Mikleo ended up saying, his voice a little quiet. “When I told her about my sexuality, I'm sure that it was someone like you is who she'd want me to end up with.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Sorey was silent for a moment, before he nudged Mikleo lightly with his elbow. “But what's with you giving me these compliments?”

“I'm just being truthful. She would have loved to have met you.”

“Maybe in another life, we'll be able to meet.”

Mikleo only hummed for a moment, a little off guard. “You sure surprise me with your beliefs, sometimes.”

“I'm not really religious, but I just can't imagine that there's nothing after death, you know?”

“I'm the same. It makes me feel better to think that way.”

“She'd be really proud of you, anyway,” Sorey told him gently.

Mikleo paused, before admitting, “I sometimes find that hard to believe.”

“Even if that's the case, it's true. You're talented, caring, still standing even after everything that's happened … if those aren't reasons to be proud of you, I don't know what are.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo said quietly. “That means a lot. Your parents would be proud, too.”

Sorey smiled. “I've always aimed to be a person they'd be proud of. Let's keep making each of our parents proud of us, okay? Then we can boast about it to them through a psychic or something.”

Mikleo laughed softly. “Right, let's do that.”

Feeling much more uplifted than he usually did when visiting his mother's grave, Mikleo left the graveyard with Sorey. “Thank you for coming with me,” he said as they began to walk down the street.

“No need to thank me. I'm really glad that you let me come along.”

“As am I.”

Sorey was about to say something else, but was distracted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, finding that Rose's name was on the screen.

“Is she all right?” Mikleo asked, who had peered at the screen out of curiosity.

“She should be – she tends to call instead of text me if she's not,” Sorey explained, opening up the message.

_'I just wanted to let you know that Dezel isn't going to be in until the afternoon on Wednesday as he has an appointment.'_

_'Did he say what it's for?'_

_'Nope.'_

Sorey frowned – he could sense anger coming from Rose. He could hardly blame her; after all, being kept in the dark could be incredible frustrating. However, he didn't like the thought of what that anger could bring. _'Just keep supporting him, okay? He's bound to open up to you sooner or later.'_

_'Yeah, I hope so. Thanks, Sorey!'_

“Everything all right?” Mikleo asked once Sorey had put the phone away, for he hadn't wanted to invade their privacy and watch Sorey type out his replies.

“It's Dezel again; he's got an appointment on Wednesday,” Sorey said. “We're … pretty worried about him, really.”

Mikleo frowned. “Is he still not opening up much?”

“Not at all. But he's always been secretive and doesn't like showing weakness, so I'm sure he'll open up eventually.” Sorey then decided to change the subject, not wanting to fall into something negative after their visit. “Though speaking of Wednesday, that's Edna's birthday, isn't it?”

“That's right. I sent her stuff first class today; hopefully it arrives on time.”

Sorey grinned. “Are you sure she'll be able to save them for her birthday itself if they arrive tomorrow?”

“Probably not.”

He laughed. “I thought as much. I can imagine it'll be really nice time with her.”

“Definitely. It sucks that I can't be there with the three of them, but honestly, I'm fine with it after seeing them twice recently. I'm definitely looking forward to it.”

Sorey smiled, resting his arm around Mikleo's shoulders as the two began to walk, Mikleo shuffling closer from the contact. After dreading this day immensely, he was more than happy to welcome the unexpected positivity he was blessed with instead.

 

* * *

 

 

His luck seemed to draw a little thin by Wednesday; on his way home, feeling excited about spending time with Edna, Eizen and Zavied over the Internet, the time of him being confronted by Lunarre and Symonne had occurred. However, it strangely didn't bother him all that greatly; whilst his lower back was now aching after being pushed onto the floor, usual homophobic remarks being thrown at him, his luck increased once again before he had chance to retaliate either verbally or physically.

He could never expect people his age to stand up for him if they ever saw anything happening, but this wasn't always the case for older people; a woman in her twenties, who had been walking with her father, shouted over when she saw Lunarre grabbing Mikleo's collar to pull him up off the floor. He let go immediately, hands raised as he made excuses, Mikleo taking the chance to nod at the father and daughter in gratitude before walking away. He felt fairly amused overhearing Lunarre continue to make excuses which didn't seem to believed.

Eventually, he made his way home. It would be an hour now until the four of them would be watching a movie together, giving Mikleo time to prepare food and eat first. For some reason, he ended up thinking about Michael as he sat down. It was possibly because pasta was a personal favourite of Michael's. Frowning as he tried to shift the thought of him aside, he continued to eat his meal and instead think about the time he'd be spending with the others later.

As soon as he loaded up his laptop at 6:00pm, he was immediately receiving a video call off Edna. The smile he already had on his face to greet her with faltered when he saw that she was alone in her room, grumpily biting into a cookie.

“ _Hey, M_ _eebo,_ _”_ she said, her voice matching her face.

“Happy birthday. Why are you in a mood? Where are Eizen and Zaveid?”

“ _Downstairs getting_ _snacks ready.”_

“All right, and what about the first question?”

She huffed, mumbling, _“I'm not in a mood.”_

“Yes you are. Come on, what's up?”

There was a moment of hesitation. _“You know what Zaveid is like. He made jokes about me having sex with someone now I'm 16.”_

“Ah.”

“ _Eizen got mad, and then I told him to chill as I'm asexual anyway.”_

“Go on.”

“ _And he started saying that I'm too young to decide that I am and everything._ Everyone _says that.”_

Mikleo thought over his choice of words for a moment before he spoke. “I kind of know from my experiences with Michael that he's likely not saying this to invalidate you or anything. I think he's just trying to say that he thinks you might be too young to decide that is your sexuality 100 percent, as it was only recently you thought about it.”

Edna groaned. _“Not you as well.”_

“Hey, I'm not trying to say you're not. But there are some people who later realise they're not and start thinking that their time questioning was invalid and silly of them to do. I think he's just trying to say that he wants you to keep an open mind and know that you might potentially end up differently than you feel now, and it's perfectly okay if that happens. Either way, your identity now is valid."

“ _I … guess that makes sense,”_ she admitted. _“He probably meant that. Thanks, Meebo. I just took it to heart, I suppose.”_

“Didn't know you had one.”

“ _Shut it, you. I'm going to head back downstairs then, come on.”_

She carried the laptop downstairs as Mikleo began to load up the movie they were watching; _Spirited Away_ on Zaveid's request as, much like he did when he made Mikleo watch Disney films with him, it made him very emotional. Both siblings and Mikleo were fine with this suggestion.

They were now switching on the movie simultaneously. Watching it at the same time whilst hearing their voices felt as wonderful as it always had; it was as though they were right there besides him. It was amazing how connected he could feel to them even whilst they were in another country.

Their laughing and joking continued as the movie went on, and in this moment, no worry dared to burden Mikleo's mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Alisha and Rose were taking an evening stroll together, both sipping hot teas. The latter had been feeling distressed about Dezel, which Alisha had picked up on during a phone call. Feeling as though she owed Rose much more than she had given her, she said she'd buy them both drinks and that they should have a walk together.

“Thanks for this,” said Rose quietly, her usual positive and cheerful voice not itself. “He's just not opening up to me about anything. I tried to ask about his appointment today, and he just said it went fine. What am I supposed to know from something so vague?”

“I can understand why he might be scared to open up to you, but I do disagree with how he is being,” Alisha responded. “I mean, you're only trying to support him, and it's hard to do that when you're in the dark.”

Rose hummed, taking a sip of her tea. “You're definitely right about that.”

Alisha could hear the pain in Rose's voice. She tugged on the sleeve of her coat, gesturing to a bench for them to sit down on. Rose peered up at the glowing yellow light of a street lamp to their side, before she continued quietly.

“I just don't know what else I can do for him.”

Alisha put her arm around Rose's shoulders, bringing her closer so that her head rested on Alisha's shoulder. “You don't have to do any more than you already have. You're wonderful to him, Rose, and he needs to see that.”

“What if he needs more than me, though? Someone much more serious? I feel like he sometimes doesn't want to talk to me because of how hyperactive I can be. What if he thinks I wouldn't take him seriously?”

“I'm sure he doesn't think that. You know when to take things seriously and he knows that, too.”

Rose sighed and sat up straight, running a hand through her hair. “I suppose so. Honestly … I sometimes think if it was a mistake that we got together.”

Alisha's eyes widened. “But – but you're –”

“A great couple? Maybe not.” Rose played with the ring on her right hand. “Yeah, it's felt great and all, but if he can't trust me like this, are we really meant to be?”

“I think you are! He's always happiest when he's with you. Some people would adore to have your relationship.”

“They really wouldn't. I mean, who would want to cope with this?” Rose peered at her, realising why she might have said those words. “You're … not jealous of what we have, are you?”

Alisha shook her head immediately. “N-No, that's not –”

“I feel like it is that way sometimes. I saw how you looked at me and him, as well as Sorey and Mikleo. Alisha, this jealousy is really getting out of control.”

“I didn't mean for this to be about me, I swear I didn't. I just meant that you two have something special.”

“While also thinking of Sorey.”

Alisha couldn't deny it. It seemed as though every mention of a relationship brought her mind to him immediately. Whilst she obviously didn't want Rose's struggles, she wanted what else she had. A person who loved her, held her close … it was such simple things that others took for granted.

“Stop it. Just let him go.”

“It's not that easy.”

“Alisha, I'm here dealing with real problems, and you just won't let Sorey go!”

“ _Real_ problems?!” Alisha demanded. “What do you mean by that?”

Rose winced, immediately regretting her choice of words. “I didn't mean –”

“No, you meant it. And you're right. It's nothing compared to what you're dealing with.” Alisha's voice then began to speak faster, a rush of emotion escaping her all at once. “But it's still controlling me more than anyone knows. Imagine it happening to you, Rose. You have someone you love for years, never telling them because you wanted to accept them for who they are, and then have them fall for someone else. It broke me. Everyone made so many jokes to Sorey, teasing him and wanting to know everything about Mikleo, whilst no one thought of how _I_ felt. Not one person ever stopped and thought their words to him might hurt, not even you, my best friend! You were watching their story unfold whilst mine ended, taken over by a boy who can't even treat Sorey as well as I –”

Her words were cut off by Rose's left hand slapping her cheek, the sound resounding in Alisha's ears. She held a hand to her face, widening her eyes, but she didn't do so over shock for Rose's actions. She did so because of herself.

“As well as you could?” Rose said quietly. “Because you're healthier? A girl, maybe, and so Sorey wouldn't have to deal with something like homophobia? Why could you treat him better?”

Alisha shook her head, feeling tears well in her eyes. “I-I didn't mean it. Mikleo is great for him, I just …”

“If you truly thought that you wouldn't say something so horrible!”

“I'm just upset, Rose!” Alisha shouted, tears beginning to escape her eyes. Her voice quietened drastically. “I feel like I've had my heart broken and that Mikleo is to blame. I know that's awful. I just can't help it.”

Rose was quick to pull Alisha into her arms, blinking back her own tears with guilt weighing heavy on her chest. She ran a hand through Alisha's hair gently, trying to soothe her. This hand was trembling.

“I didn't mean your problems weren't real,” she said quietly. “I – I'm just really stressed.”

“I know, and it was wrong of me to bring my own problems into this while you're suffering. I truly didn't mean that about Mikleo, either.”

“I know you didn't. It just made me angry.”

They then sat silently in each other's arms. Whilst their worries were far from drifting away, this closeness still gave them a sense of ease. No matter how much either of them went through, at least they had their friendship together. They would give up anything else in order to protect it.

Before long, they parted from each other. “I'm starting to think that it might be best if you told Sorey how you feel,” Rose then said. “I don't think you're going to move on from him otherwise. You've never even dropped a hint to him, have you?”

Alisha shook her head. “He's completely clueless.”

“Then I think you should definitely tell him. After that, you won't have the regret of staying silent, and it'd be much easier for you to move forward.”

“I agree. Hopefully I can find the courage.”

Rose smiled, resting her hand on the back of Alisha's. “You're one of the bravest people I know. Of course you'll find it.”

“Thank you,” Alisha responded, managing to smile back. “I appreciate that.”

The two then rose to their feet, appreciating the silence of the evening around them as they began to make their way through the streets. It was getting colder, so both silently agreed that it would be best to head back inside.

“I think I'm going to call Dezel when I get home,” Rose piped up as they walked. “Maybe he'll tell me something if he actually hears my voice.”

“Hopefully so. Let me know how it goes, okay?”

She nodded. “Always.”

They arrived at Alisha's house first, giving each other one last hug and brief supportive words before Rose was making her way to her own. She let out a sigh as she walked, a hand sub-consciously reaching for her pocket. Strangely, she felt nervous. She rarely used to in regards to Dezel, yet she was beginning to now. She was starting to become a little fearful about making him angry.

 _'No, you only ever say what needs to be said,'_ she thought to herself, mentally shaking her head. _'If he gets angry at that, that's his problem.'_

Upon entering her house, she quickly called out to her mother in greeting before rushing up the stairs. Kicking off her shoes with a strange sense of immediate desperation, she took out her phone and dialled Dezel's number, putting it on speaker as she began to unzip her coat. She had just thrown it over a chair when he answered.

“ _Hey Rose, what's up?”_

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” she replied, settling down on her stomach.

“ _Oh, I'm fine. What about you?”_

“I'm doing okay. Just went out for a walk with Alisha and got some drinks.”

“ _Hot chocolate?”_

“No, tea this time.”

Dezel chuckled. _“Still a hot drink.”_

“Yup, you know me too well!”

In the back of her mind, she thought about how untrue that statement would be if it was the other way around, for she felt as though she didn't know Dezel at all.

“ _A little bit. So you're home now?”_

“That's right. I should get started on homework, I don't want to let Lailah down again!”

“ _I swear that she's the only teacher you care about.”_

“Well, obviously. I mean, it's Lailah!”

“ _That's a good enough excuse in itself, I suppose. Don't push yourself too hard, though. I don't want you exhausting yourself.”_

“Ah I won't, thank you. Be careful too, okay?”

There was a small pause. _“I will be, thank you.”_

Rose bit her lip, not wanting to put off what she wanted to say for longer. “Dezel …”

“ _What is it?”_

“I really want to know what happened at your appointment today,” she said quietly, almost fearful of the response. She knew he wouldn't like him asking this, and she was right; immediately, there was a sharp inhale.

“ _We already spoke about that earlier.”_

“Hardly. You just said it was fine.”

“ _Well, that's because it was. I wasn't lying.”_

“But what does that mean? _What_ was fine? I don't even know what goes on in them.”

“ _That's because you don't need to.”_

“But I do!” Rose tried to lower the volume of her voice, but in her frustration, she was finding it increasingly difficult. “I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? I'm supposed to be here to support you.”

“ _And you do. I just don't want you to be involved.”_

“I _want_ to be involved! I want to be there for you properly!”

“ _You're there for so many people already. I don't want you taking on more than you can cope with.”_

“I swear I can cope with it. How can I just sit by and be in the dark about this?”

“ _I'll be fine, it's just …”_

“Just what?”

“ _Rose.”_ His voice took her off guard; it was almost pleading. _“We've talked about this.”_

“And we've never gotten anywhere.”

“ _I … I can't expect you to deal with what's going on. I'm sorry.”_

“Fine.” Her voice was shaking a little now. She was trying not to be angry; after all, Dezel clearly sounded upset and guilty over what he was doing to her, but it was impossible. “I guess I'll hang up, then, considering you don't want to talk to me.”

“ _I do, just not about this.”_

“Well, let me know when you're actually ready to be honest with me. I'll be here.”

She ended the call without another word, throwing the phone to her side. She was already regretting hanging up on him, but she didn't allow herself to let that regret control her. Dezel was struggling and didn't want her to be involved – of course she knew that. But wasn't she supposed to be there for him? Hadn't they always been truthful to one another?

Her head rested on her arms laid in front of her, allowing herself to get lost in her mind for a time she was unsure of. All she wanted was for others to be happy. It just seemed as though it was impossible for that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh no. Poor, poor DezeRose ...
> 
> Thank you as always for your feedback last week! I have been receiving such lovely long comments and they're so motivating. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha decides that it's finally time to tell Sorey how she feels. Meanwhile, after snapping at him over the phone, Rose continues to feel as though she's treading on thin ice with Dezel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm already at this word count? I didn't really think this fic will be that long, but I'm STILL unsure yet about when it'll end. Hmm. For now, let's keep going!
> 
> Enjoy!

As Alisha woke the following morning, she found that she was exhausted enough to feel as though she hadn't slept, despite how she was certain she had done so. Her heart sank when she remembered Sorey mentioning that due to Mikleo's mental health combined with insomnia, it wasn't rare for him to feel like this on a much more regular basis. She felt sympathy over how he had to deal with this.

It came as no surprise, however, that she had woke up this way. Rose's words rang repeatedly in her head. Alisha knew she was right, that she just _had_ to tell Sorey the truth. Otherwise, it would keep eating her alive. She was just unsure of when was the right time, or exactly how she would tell him. On one hand, she didn't want to make it a big deal and go as far as arrange a meeting away from school to tell him. But on the other, she also didn't want to treat it too lightly. It left her feeling very confused over exactly how she wanted to go about this.

 _'If I could just get him alone today,'_ Alisha thought to herself as she swung her legs to the side of the bed and slid her feet into pink slippers, _'then I'_ _d_ _feel like I could speak to him.'_

However, she was soon to realise that this luck might have not been in her favour. She ended up leaving the house a little later than usual, telling Rose to go on without her, and had no time before lessons started. Of course, there was nothing she could do in between them; the intervals weren't long enough for her to build up courage to say anything.

Additionally, once their half an hour break came by, Sorey ended up being on the phone to Mikleo. Alisha become irritated by this at first, but quickly pushed this aside. After all, Mikleo was apparently having a rough day, so naturally Sorey would take the opportunity to speak to him. Alisha felt guilty for not agreeing with this action straight away.

Yet she had another thing to focus on; whilst Sergei not being with them was understandable due to him catching up on homework with Boris, Dezel wasn't with them, either. Alisha glanced at Sorey, who was sitting on a step further up than them and was entirely distracted by the conversation, before turning to Rose, who seemed to be glancing at her phone frequently.

“What happened last night?” Alisha asked quietly. Rose sighed, folding her arms and resting her chin on them.

“I kind of snapped at him over the phone because he just wouldn't explain anything to me. We haven't spoken to each other since.”

“Maybe you should try to? I know it's difficult, but it won't do any good to ignore each other.”

“I feel like it's had to come to this. Like … I don't know. That he won't see how much I'm being serious.”

“I understand, but it really would be best to talk to him when you can.”

“You do give good advice, Alisha,” Rose smiled, though it was soon to falter. “It's just … really difficult right now, that's all.”

“I know. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you enough.”

Rose shook her head quickly. “No no, you have! God, you've been there for me for _years._ ”

“I just worry that I'm not supportive enough of you, sometimes.”

“You are, don't worry.”

“Everything okay?”

They both looked up at Sorey, who had seemed to have picked up on a little of their conversation and was no longer on the phone.

“Just Dezel again,” Rose explained. “We're not speaking at the moment.”

“I was wondering why he wasn't here … So when do you plan on speaking to him?”

“I really don't know.”

“Listen, communication is everything,” Sorey said, settling further down the steps so he could lower the volume of his voice. “And it's best that you sit Dezel down and explain completely about how you feel. Don't leave anything out.”

“But he just wouldn't listen.”

“Have you properly tried? In person and everything?”

Rose thought over this. “Well … to be honest, I think I've only ever properly expressed myself over the phone.”

“In person is definitely better,” Alisha said. “It makes what you're saying more genuine.”

“I know that,” Rose said, biting her lip. “It's just …”

“Just what?” Sorey asked.

“The thought of doing so in person kind of … scares me, a little. If I'm honest.”

“Why does it scare you?”

“Just because I don't know how he would react. I'm kind of scared that he'd just … flip out, or something.”

There was a pause. “Have you always been like that with him?” Sorey eventually asked, his voice a little quieter.

“I don't think so. He's just snapped and such before, so I'm a bit worried about how he'd be if he got properly angry.”

“That's not something you should be afraid of,” said Alisha, frowning. “Maybe dislike the thought of, sure. But … it's not very healthy to actually _fear_ him getting angry.”

“He shouldn't make you feel like that,” Sorey added. “He's meant to make you feel safe.”

“He does … well, I _think_ he does. It's just all so confusing.”

“Can I ask something which might upset you?”

Rose nodded. “Of course, it's you.”

“Does being with Dezel really make you happy?”

A silence fell for a minute in which Rose found her heart beating slightly faster over being asked this question. Her heart wanted to say yes immediately, that Dezel was a great boyfriend who she had been surprised she had gotten into a relationship with so soon. Yet she couldn't. She couldn't say yes because deep down, she knew it'd be a lie. Aside from precious moments she would never forget, she couldn't say that at this moment in time, she was happy to be with Dezel.

“No,” she eventually whispered. “I … I really do love him. But I can't say I'm happy about our relationship. Not with how it is now, anyway.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Alisha asked.

Rose pondered over this. “I'm not sure. I guess I'll speak to him again. And then, if he doesn't want to learn to trust me more, consider breaking up with him.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “But … but at the same time, I don't want to let him go. And what would he be like without my support? What if us breaking up only made his situation worse?”

“The thing is that you can't keep dragging yourself down for him, especially if he's not being honest with you,” said Sorey. “Your happiness is just as important, and with how much you're putting yourself through in order to be happy, you're not doing yourself any good at all. Plus, you _could_ still support him, even out of a relationship. I'm sure that with how much of a great person you are, he'd still want to be friends.”

“I suppose so. I guess I'll see what happens.”

“And both of us will be there every step of the way,” Alisha said, resting her hand on Rose's knee. “You can count on us to support you.”

Rose managed to smile from those words. “Thank you. I probably wouldn't be able to get through this without you.”

“Hey, after how much you're there for everyone else, you really don't have to thank us,” Sorey said, smiling back. “Just remember to have that talk in person with him, okay? He can't understand how you feel properly until you truly speak to him.”

“That's true.”

Alisha nodded in agreement, Sorey's words also meaning something to her, as oblivious as he was to that. After the school bell then startling them, the three scooped up their bags and made their way to their lesson, Alisha's mind steadily wandering back to how she was going to string together the right words to tell Sorey.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed by with both tension over Dezel and Alisha. She wasn't able to pluck up the courage at lunch, where Sorey was trying to maintain a positive light on Rose's situation, noticing how she kept glancing over at the table where he was sitting. Rose herself noticed Alisha glancing at Sorey a few times, and managed to sneak her away at one moment to ask about this. She smiled when Alisha explained what she wanted to do, and gave her simple words of encouragement.

“ _It's just Sorey, right? He's not going to judge you or act any differently just because he knows of this. Just tell him the truth and he_ _'l_ _l accept it.”_

Alisha kept these words in mind during their last lesson, and it was then that she finally knew how she wanted to speak to him. Smiling back at Rose who gave her a quick thumbs up out of encouragement, she wandered over to Sorey who was in the process of packing up his things. She grew a little anxious over seeing that he was in a rush, but decided to proceed anyway.

“Sorey, would I be able to speak to you?” she asked. He looked at her guiltily, throwing his bag on his shoulders.

“I'm sorry Alisha, Mikleo visited his mother and he's going to come back around my way so he can relax on the journey, so I don't want to miss the earlier train.”

“I can walk with you?” she suggested, almost desperate. He smiled and nodded.

“That works,” he said, turning to Rose and waving as she left the classroom, Alisha doing the same. “Let's get going, then. Sorry if I end up walking fast!”

“It's not a problem,” she said as they walked down the corridors. She was soon biting her lip, which was picked up on right away.

“Is anything the matter?”

“N-No. Well, not particularly …”

The walk to the station wasn't a long one, and so she knew that she had to be sure not to be too hesitant. Once they were outside, she inhaled a deep gulp of air.

“I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time,” she said, her voice a little quiet.

“What is it?”

“W-Well, I … it's a little hard for me to say.”

“Hey, you can tell me anything,” Sorey said, smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling both comforted and hurt by his friendliness at the same time.

“I know that.” She paused, looking down at her feet for a moment before she forced herself to become more determined. “Sorey, I-I …” Another pause, this time with her tongue running over her lips, before she spoke out in a rush. “I've had feelings for you for a while. Quite a long time, actually. I was always too afraid to say anything, and then when you told us you were gay, I wanted to leave it entirely.” She stopped for a moment, only able to glance at Sorey for a moment. His eyes were a little wide, but he stayed silent, knowing she hadn't finished. “But … well, the feelings never stopped. When Mikleo came into the picture, I started getting jealous, and I just can't stop thinking about it. I was thinking that if I opened up about myself and told you how I felt, I would feel better. I promise that I'm not trying to steal Mikleo away from you. I just wanted you to know the truth.”

In an instant, a combination of anxiety and relief washed over her. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sorey, too scared about what his expression would be. But as he spoke, his voice gentle, she managed to bring herself to turn back to him.

“I would've never thought you'd try to do that. I mean, you're too much of a kind person.” He smiled at her, though it seemed pained. “I think you know that I can't really say that anything can happen between us.”

“Of course, of course!”

“But that doesn't mean that I don't accept your feelings, and I'm really glad you told me.” Sorey paused for a moment as he contemplated his following words, eyes distracted by a family passing in the street for a moment before he continued. “I never actually thought that you might like me that way. I'm sorry, I've not had much experience with that kind of thing, so I guess I just didn't notice. But I really am glad you told me. I hate the thought of it making you upset …”

“I really should have told you sooner,” Alisha said, letting out a sigh. “I just didn't know how.”

“That's understandable. And you do know that I'm not going to treat you any differently now, don't you? Because we're going to be how we've always been. I'm not going to like you any less just because I know about your feelings.”

Alisha smiled and nodded. “I was hoping for that. I think I might be able to move on now I've told you. After all, it's no longer going to be on my mind.”

Sorey smiled back. “I'm glad to hear that.”

The two arrived at the station moments later, Sorey pulling her into a hug once they got there. She was startled for a moment before hugging back instantly, smiling at how warm he felt. He pulled back with a smile as bright as ever.

“Thank you again for telling me. It really does mean a lot to have you be so honest.”

“It's really not a problem, and thank you for listening. Would … would you be able to tell Mikleo, too?”

“Oh, you want him to know?”

She nodded. “The thing is that Mikleo seems like a really observant person, so I feel like he might have noticed about my feelings. I want him to know that I'm being open about it now, so he doesn't worry about me trying to take you away or anything.”

“I'm sure he wouldn't think that at all! But I'll tell him.”

“Thank you, Sorey.”

“Not at all,” Sorey said, the two then bidding their farewells and waving to each other before Sorey jogged over to the platform, where Mikleo was bound to be waiting. Alisha watched after him for a moment before leaving the station, unsurprised that she was still smiling. After all, she had just felt as though she had a huge relief be lifted off her shoulders, and that was more than she could have ever wished for.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo, who was sitting down on a bench, looked up as he heard Sorey jogging towards him. Even after having a fairly rough day, he smiled upon seeing him, a kiss placed down on his head as Sorey sat down next to him.

“You're a little late today, though luckily the train is too,” Mikleo said, pointing up at the notice, which said it would be arriving five minutes after it was supposed to.

“Yeah, Alisha wanted to talk to me.”

“Oh? Is she all right?”

“Yeah, she's fine, it's just …” He paused for a moment as he tried to think of how to form words. “Well, it turns out that she actually has feelings for me. Has for a while, apparently.”

“Ah, I thought she might have done.” For a moment, Sorey thought this might make Mikleo anxious, but was surprised to see him smile instead. “I think it's a good thing that she told you. I've never been in a similar predicament, but I can imagine that it would have only made her more stressed as time went on if she didn't say anything.”

“Yeah, exactly. Plus, I'm glad she could be honest with me, you know? We've been friends for so long, so I would have hated to learn about this in a worse way.”

“Do you think that she'd be fine with you telling me this, though?”

“Oh yeah, don't worry about it!” Sorey exclaimed, smiling reassuringly. “She wanted me to tell you so you weren't left feeling anxious about her.”

“That's nice of her.” He paused, looking a little crestfallen. “I hope she can move on soon. She deserves someone, that's for sure.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

The train turned up shortly after, the two managing to take a seat next to each other. Sorey was glad about this; when they didn't have to stand, it gave them more chance to be comfortable, even if the journey wasn't very long. However, Sorey's arm ended up jolting back when he noticed Mikleo wince slightly when it was put around his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Mikleo hummed. “I think I've just got a bit of bruising there. Haven't looked yet.”

Sorey frowned; his face was perfectly clear of injury, so Sorey hadn't expected there to be anything else. Apparently, Mikleo could tell he was thinking of this; he forced a smile at him.

“They're being more … discreet, after what I did to Lunarre. They've seemed to have realised that the headmaster has a little suspicion over my story, so they have to be careful.”

“So …”

“Slammed into walls and things. Injuries that aren't visible, basically. I can fight back to an extent, but it's difficult against someone who has a fair amount of inches on you.”

Sorey gently shifted Mikleo's head so it rested on his shoulder, fingers running through strands of hair. “I'm starting to think you might have to tell someone there,” he said quietly. He expected to feel Mikleo tense up, but apparently he was too worn out to do anything but sigh for this moment in time.

“Possibly. Oh well, it's only a few months, right? I can deal with that.”

A thought came across Sorey's mind that he had realised he had yet to ask. “How long have they been like this?”

“Since year nine. I had an old social media account where I posted about LGBT topics and such. Somehow, word got around that I had it, and it gave me a chance to be disliked.”

“So about two years,” Sorey said, pain stabbing in his chest. “That's a long time to deal with this.”

“Probably seems pretty pathetic that nothing has been done by now, I know.”

He shook his head. “No, I understand. It really isn't as easy as some people make it out to be. I just wish I could do more for you.”

“Don't be silly. You do more than enough.”

Sorey was able to believe those words from how Mikleo soon rose his head off Sorey's shoulder, smiling genuinely before brushing their lips together. Sorey sighed as they parted, realising that it wasn't long before he had to get off the train.

“I'd love to invite you around tonight, but I have so much work to catch up on.”

“Don't worry about it. Plus, didn't you mention a couple of days ago that you're cooking for you and Zenrus tonight? There's no way I'm sticking around there and allowing myself to get food poisoning.”

He laughed at Sorey pouting and folding his arms in response. “I'm really not as terrible as you make me out to be, you know. I've been getting better at it recently.”

“I know, I know. I'm just teasing.”

The train was nearing its stop before long, Sorey placing one last kiss on Mikleo's lips before got up.

“Text me if you need me, okay?”

“As always.”

The two smiled at each other, waving before Sorey stepped off the train and began to make his way to his house. He hated to know that Mikleo was in pain right now, but at least he was smiling nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday soon arrived, with still no sign of Dezel and Rose speaking to each other. Whilst they had never been the type of couple to constantly cling to one another, it was rare that they didn't at least say good morning and goodnight. It was strange that they didn't even have these simple phrases being spoken.

Not to mention that Rose saw that her work was slipping once again for her teachers, most seeming mad over bad test scores and rushed homework. It was only Lailah who seemed concerned over this, and Rose was unsurprised that she was pulled to once side once again, when the two had crossed during lunch. Rose motioned for the others to go on their way.

“Shall we walk?” Lailah asked. “I feel as though you're the type to get restless whilst speaking, sometimes.”

Rose nodded, feeling touched by how Lailah could observe her so well. The two began walking through the corridors, their steps taking them outside, Rose giggling at Lailah shivering instantly.

“I can't wait for spring,” said Lailah, smiling with amusement before her expression grew soft. “You've seemed down lately.”

“Can you tell from my work?”

“Partly so. But I can also tell from simply looking at you. Has something happened?”

Rose paused. “I … I'm starting to think that it might not be a good idea for Dezel and I to stay together.”

“Why is that?”

“We're just not like how we were. It's like there's some kind of wall between us. I know he's going through a rough time, but he's just not opening up to me at all. It's been like that for months now, really. I want to be there for him, I really do. But I'm starting to wonder if this is just going to drag me down.”

“It is definitely a tough decision, one I wish you didn't have to make. I … well, I do know of Dezel's situation.”

Rose's head shot around to face her, eyes wide. “You do?!”

Lailah nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. “But unfortunately, I cannot disclose personal information like this to other students. That's one of my oaths as a teacher.”

“But –”

“I can speak to him, and try to encourage him to open up to you. But I can't break the rules set for me. I'm sorry, Rose.”

She shook her head immediately. “No, _I'm_ sorry. I know that you could lose your job and everything, plus it's not right on Dezel. You don't have to speak to him, either. I'll do that.”

“Are you sure? I want to do anything I can possibly do to support you.”

Rose almost gave into those kind words and gentle smile, feeling calmed by Lailah's aura. But she conjured up the strength to shake her head once more, knowing that this was a matter which was best to be dealt with on her own. “I do appreciate the offer, Lailah. I just think it'd be best if it's something I deal with myself.”

“As long as you're not taking too much on. I do worry about you.”

“It's fine, honestly!”

Lailah smiled. “Still, I will support you in any way I can. You seem to be struggling on poetry the most at the moment … would you like to have an extra class for it?”

“Oh, sure! But there's no time in my timetable for that.”

“We could always grab a coffee and do it there. Working in coffee shops does have a comforting air to it.”

Rose beamed at her. “That works!”

“Feel free to bring Alisha, too, if she would like any extra assistance.”

“I will, thank you!”

Before long, the two were parting ways with a wave and a smile, Rose feeling particularly more positive than she was previously as she headed to the cafeteria to reunite with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

It was that evening in which Rose had forced herself to try and find Dezel after school, but she had no such luck – it seemed he had left the school much earlier than she did. Trying to not let her determination to speak to him waver, she pulled out her phone as she walked down the street. Her finger hovered above his contact, unsure of whether to call or message him, before eventually deciding on the latter. She didn't want to potentially anger him by calling him suddenly.

_'Hey, Dezel. I'm sorry for not speaking to you sooner. I was hoping that we could maybe talk to each other?'_

She had not expected to receive a reply, especially as quickly as she did – by the time she had reached her house, she had received a message simply saying: _'Sure.'_

_'What time?'_

_'Now is okay.'_

She was surprised at this, but accepted the offer. She entered the house to place down her things, calling to her mum that she could had to run somewhere quickly, before she began to jog down the street to his house. Ten minutes later, her fast pace allowing her to feel warm in the cold winter air, she was holding her fist in front of his door. She hesitated, before knocking on it.

She was filled with a rush of love when Dezel answered, yet the tension between them stopped her from kissing or hugging him. She simply forced a smile.

“Shall we go for a walk?” she suggested. Dezel nodded, grabbing a coat and scarf and pulling on a pair of boots before he followed her outside. Their hands didn't intertwine.

“I'm sorry myself about ignoring you,” Dezel eventually said, for they had been silent for a tense few minutes. “I've just been taking the time to think about things.”

“It's all right. I've been doing that, too.”

A silence fell between the two again, barely any sound around them; all their ears picked up was the sound of cars in the distance, as well as the dripping of water from a small fountain nearby. It would have been peaceful if the circumstances were different.

“Rose,” Dezel eventually said. His words had stopped along with his walking, causing Rose to have to turn around to see him. “Do you still love me?”

She blinked, having not expected such a question. “O-Of course I do.”

“It's a strong word, and we're only young.”

“I know that, but in a few months, we would've been together for a year … of course I love you.”

“Even after I've treated you? Not been honest with you?”

“I … Dezel, I might be angry at you for that, but I do still love you.”

“You shouldn't. It's been nothing but lies from me. And I hear it, too, how you sometimes sound scared when you speak to me.”

“It's not – that isn't me being scared. I just get nervous about you getting angry.”

“And you shouldn't.” Dezel clenched his hands into fists. “You shouldn't feel like that. You're my girlfriend; you're meant to feel protected.”

“I understand why you might get angry. It's personal, I know. I just want you to be more honest with me.”

“That's the thing, I can't be.”

“Why not?”

“I just can't.”

“Yes you can, just –”

“If I do then I'm accepting that this could end up terminal and that you'd have to go through that!”

Rose stared in horror, feeling her legs shake. “What would? What would be terminal, Dezel?”

“It's … it's …”

“Dezel, please.” Her voice was pleading, yet she forced her tears back. As always, she had to be strong. “Tell me.”

“I don't want to. I just want everyone to forget about me, even though you all mean a lot to me. More than you would ever know.”

“I _know_ that we mean a lot to you!”

“Do you? Because I never show it. I'm too caught up in my own world to even show that I care.”

“That's understandable, it's hard to give others support when you're struggling.”

“That's exactly why I can't treat you right.” He held his hand back as Rose tried to take it, obviously wanting to comfort him. “Don't. I … Rose, I've made up my mind.”

Even though she was certain about what he was going to say, she still asked, “What about?”

“I think it'd be best for both of us if we ended this.”

Her heart sank, and in an instant, she realised that this isn't what she wanted. Even though she had said to Sorey and Alisha that this might be the only way, that it might be for the best, in this moment she felt like the opposite. It took being thrown into the situation for her to realise just how much she would miss Dezel if this happened. She loved him. She didn't want to let him go.

“Why?” she whispered. “Why best for both of us?”

“You don't have to deal with my lies and how I seclude myself from you anymore. I get to focus on myself and be able to distance myself if needed.”

“But … but I don't _want_ you to distance yourself.”

“I do,” he said quietly. “I can't let other people see me like this.”

“Dezel –”

“Please, Rose. It's not working out.”

Rose bit her lip, still holding back her tears. “Would we ever try again?” she asked, a shake in her voice. “If you're ever ready?”

There was a small pause. “Maybe. If we have the chance.”

She nodded. “All right. But I'm still here for you, okay? I always will be.”

“I know. Thank you.”

There were no more words, not the slightest touch; Rose turned and walked away, letting her tears fall now her back was to Dezel. She didn't wipe them or bother to hide them. She no longer cared. How was it fair that she, a girl who had loved and supported everyone around her, had to suffer from loss? Hadn't she done more than enough to not deserve this?

Once entering her home, she called, “I'm back!” in her usual voice, scooping up the bag she had left abandoned on the side. She dragged herself upstairs on heavy legs, threw down the bag and could only stand for a moment, replaying the scene in her mind.

Her right hand stretched out in front of her, eyes staring at the red gemstone adorning the ring he had given her. She slipped it off, throwing it against the wall and feeling satisfied by the sound of its collision, before she fell down onto her bed, head buried in her arms to muffle her sobs. She regretted thinking for a moment that this was for the best.


	20. Finding Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has to come to terms with the end of her and Dezel's relationship, confessing what happened to the others. After some time, Michael will also be in Mikleo's company once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I was slightly disheartened over the amount of comments on the last chapter, being as I thought there'd be more reactions. But regardless, I hope you had enjoyed it, and will with this one, too!

Rose was not sure how long she stayed on her bed, sobbing. It could have been merely minutes or actually hours; she had no clue. She didn't remove herself off of it until she was called down for dinner. Making sure she had wiped at her red eyes and splashed water on her face, she walked downstairs calmly, smiling as though nothing was wrong. Her act wasn't seen through.

Later this evening, she had received a call from Alisha, who told her about how she had confessed to Sorey. Even over the phone, Rose could hear a new kind of positive tone in Alisha's voice which managed to bring a shaky smile. It seemed as though both were right about how telling Sorey was the best course of action.

“I'm glad that you've told him,” Rose said, trying to make her tone seem bright yet failing a little at this. “It's going to do you a world of good, now.”

“ _It certainly does feel like I have a weight off my shoulders. It's strange, isn't it? How you can feel better even after a rejection … I guess it's because of how you no longer have it on your mind, and still have your feelings be accepted.”_

Rose hummed in agreement. She didn't quite have the energy to be enthusiastic. “That's true.”

“ _Are you okay?”_ Alisha asked, picking up on this immediately. _“Did anything happen?”_

“I …” She paused. Why was it after everything she had been upset over Dezel for, she found herself not wanting to say the truth? Wasn't that hypocritical of her? Yet she thought of how Alisha was in higher spirits now, how her voice sounded much more like its usual self … and so, Rose decided that she would tell her in a little while. She didn't want to ruin this moment and she might have needed to calm down herself, first. “I'll be fine, something _did_ happen, but … well, is it okay if I tell you a different day? I just need to calm down, first.”

Alisha sounded concerned as she spoke again. _“Are you sure? Waiting is going to worry me …”_

“Please don't be worried!” Rose said immediately. “I don't want to worry you at all. I think I just need a bit more time to myself, if you get me? I sometimes feel better after doing that.”

“ _As long as you're sure.”_

“I'm positive.”

A smile seemed evident once more in Alisha's voice. _“I trust you enough not to worry, then.”_

Rose smiled too, grateful for her understanding, before she changed the topic. “Oh, I'm going to a coffee shop with Lailah tomorrow to catch up on some things. Do you want to come with me?”

“ _Ah, I'd love to, but my aunt is visiting tomorrow and we'll be spending time together.”_

“No worries!” Rose said truthfully; she actually felt a strange sense of relief over the answer. After all, there was no saying how Rose would be tomorrow when she woke up and realised what happened, so she didn't want to make Alisha put up with that. “I hope you enjoy your time with your aunt.”

“ _Thank you, Rose!”_

“Not a problem!”

A wave of loneliness washed over Rose as the call soon ended. She let out a sigh as she laid down on her side, thinking of whether she had done something to deserve this unfamiliar pain, or if she was merely just unlucky.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose looked a little dishevelled as she left her house. Whilst she was a tomboy, she did usually still pay attention to her appearance, but now she had simply thrown on a loose T-shirt with a couple of hooded tops to block out the cold, a pair of sweatpants and trainers, with her hair pulled back in a short ponytail. It was a kind of appearance which she actually looked normal in, yet still scoffed at when she saw her reflection in a shop window due to how she usually kept this for the house.

She was now opening the door to the coffee shop in which she said she'd meet Lailah, managing to smile when she saw that she was sat down, shifting through some sheets. The teacher smiled upon seeing Rose, though a little concern was in her eyes. Did Rose really look as upset as she felt?

“I'm just going to grab a drink,” Rose said hurriedly before this was questioned, dashing over to the queue to order a cappuccino. She blew down on the liquid as she sat opposite Lailah, saying, “So, where are we starting?”

“Rose,” Lailah said softly. “What's the matter?”

“N-Nothing! Well, nothing that matters, anyway. We have this to do.”

“It can wait a little,” Lailah said, watching with sad eyes as Rose looked down on the table in front of her, sipping her drink. “Plus, it is not as though you can work whilst so distracted by something.”

“I just …” She paused, letting out a deep sigh. “It's Dezel, as you probably guessed.”

“Has anything happened?”

It was strange that Rose wanted to avoid saying anything about this yesterday, yet Lailah's kind voice and her worried expression broke down her walls, causing her to say, “We broke up.”

Saying the words aloud at last seemed to make a realisation wash over her, accepting what happened. She could not stop herself bursting into tears, letting go of her coffee cup so that her hands could instead cover her face, her body shaking from sobs. She was surprised when Lailah pushed back her chair so she could walk over to Rose and wrap her arms around her, yet Rose welcomed the motherly embrace, leaning against Lailah and finding a comfort in her warmth.

It was not until the shaking of Rose's body calmed down a little that Lailah released her hold, settling back into her seat. Rose was now seeming embarrassed as she wiped her face with napkins, eyes glancing around at the people around her, though most were polite enough not to stare after her sudden outburst.

“Sorry about that,” she apologised as she wiped at her eyes. “I don't think I had properly accepted it, yet.”

“No need to apologise,” Lailah said, giving her a sad smile. “I truly am sorry. You only deserve the best.”

“Thank you, Lailah.”

“What happened? If I am fine to ask that, of course.”

“I wanted to speak to him, deciding that if he didn't open up at last, it might have been best if I broke up with him. But … but it turned out that he wanted that, too. He didn't want to burden me and wanted to distance himself from others. As hypocritical as it might sound, I … I thought it was wrong. I realised that it isn't what I wanted. I still want to be with him, and he does with me too, but …”

“That isn't how it has worked out.”

Rose shook her head. “I truly do understand where he's coming from, I really do. But … but how can I support him if we're not together?”

“As much as I sympathise with you over your break up, I feel as though you can still support him,” Lailah said. She placed a hand over Rose's, smiling. “Even if he does push you away, I can guarantee that the knowledge that you look out for him this much is helping him more than you know. He really does care for you and knows that you care for him, too. Sometimes this alone can help people stay strong.”

“I just want to do more.”

“There is no use in blaming yourself or feeling guilty that you can't. You do as much as you can in your situation and that is very admirable of you.” Lailah paused as she contemplated her following words. “I … I cannot go into detail. But Dezel is sick, Rose. Very, very sick. As much as I don't want to say this, I can understand what he is doing. If you two grew closer to each other, it might only cause more hardships for you both. He wanted to stop that in advance so it's less painful.”

From her words, a question danced on the tip of Rose's tongue, which ran over her lips as she wondered whether or not she would start crying again if she asked it. Yet she worked up her courage, and in a quiet voice, said, “Is he dying?”

Lailah shook her head slowly. “No. At least …”

“At least …?”

“We can never predict the future.”

Rose swallowed. She had expected that answer, but it didn't mean it hurt no less. She wondered how much more Dezel was hurting, though. How much of a bad state was he in right now? Was he perhaps shut in his room, crying? Or was he shifting through medical letters, facing the reality of a life no sixteen-year-old should have to face?

It was this thought which actually managed to bring her strength. “If he is going through something as terrible as this,” she said, “then I understand why he has broken up with me. It might hurt, but I need to accept his choice. I need to support him no matter what.”

Lailah smiled. “That is very strong of you.”

“Not really. It's nothing like his strength.”

Though she _did_ feel a lot stronger instantly. Dezel had never said that he wanted to stop anything between them altogether; it was only their relationship. If he let her, she would continue to support him through anything. She would miss him, yet he was still there. If he really was in such a dangerous predicament, she had to make the most of everything.

This thought caused her to properly smile at last. “Thank you, Lailah. This has really helped me.”

“It's my pleasure. Now you are feeling better, shall we get to work? As much as I do understand your problems, I can't exactly accept you slacking any more than you have already done …”

Rose laughed, nodding her head. “You're right, let's get to it.”

Now wasn't the time for her to cry and regret what had happened. She had to take this pain and use it to heighten her determination to care for others. Dezel and his illness. Alisha and her trouble with love. Sorey and his grandfather. Mikleo and those who hurt him. Rose had to be there for them, no matter what she went through herself. She adored them all too much to not do that for them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The following day is when Rose decided that the others should know. She knew it was her and Dezel's business, but at the same time, the latter couldn't deny that the others shouldn't be unsure of what was going on, why Dezel and Rose were so distant from each other. And so, the following day, she decided to arrange for her, Alisha, Sergei, Sorey and Mikleo to meet up in Ladylake.

It wasn't just to give them an update on her situation, either. She knew that during this time of feeling incredibly low, she wanted to speak to her friends in order to feel better. After all, just because she had lost Dezel as a boyfriend, it didn't mean she was no longer loved. She realised this for certain as the group chat was loaded up, a smile growing on her face as soon as people replied to her.

 

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'So is everyone still okay to meet up today?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Yup! It's been a while since we met up as a group, hasn't it?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Since New Year's.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'I still don't understand that nickname…'_

_'But that's right. It'd be great to see each other again!'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Most definitely. Boris IS caught up now, isn't he? I wouldn't want him to struggle due to you seeing us.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'He's fine! I can't just let him make me stick around at home all day, too -,-'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Oh my gosh. Sergei used an emoji.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_':o'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'MIKLEO TOO?!'_

_'You never use emojis with me ;-;'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'♥'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'A heart? A HEART?!'_

_':D ♥'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Too cute ~'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'It was just a heart, relax.'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Definitely cute. I should get dressed, then – I'll be round yours in a little while, Rose?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Sure, see you in a bit!'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'See you soon!'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'I should be getting dressed, too.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Mikleo…'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'? What is it?'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Wear your favourite jeans'_

_'Pleeeeeease?'_

_'I've only seen you in your uniform for about a week…'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'/////'_

_'Okay.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'YAY ♪'_

_'You're too cute. My little Mikleo ♥'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'I'm going to get ready now.'_

' _See you guys later.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Awh, he's shy…'_

_'Sergei, you still here? I need to talk about how cute Mikleo is when he's flustered.'_

_'Or just how cute he is all the time ♥'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'I am. Sorey, I was very curious about Mikleo's nickname, and so went onto Google, which then led me to Urban Dictionary.'_

_'I. Well. I did not want to be the one to say this, but, well I think you should save these… activities, for when Mikleo is old enough as well.'_

_'I'm only thinking about what is best for you! Please don't be mad!'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'SERGEI, NO'_

_'WE HAVEN'T'_

_'Ohmygod'_

_'Rose means that as a joke because he's acts more shy than me and gets flustered easily, and like, yeah'_

_'We've not actually… you know.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'OH!'_

_'Oh I'm sorry'_

_'Very sorry. I did not realise.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'It's okay, it's okay!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Sorey's right. I'm just predicting things.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I thought you had gone?!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Had to lurk for a bit. Sergei, you're adorable.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'Thank you?'_

 

Rose realised that she was laughing, the largest smile she had on her face in days, possibly longer. She wiped at eyes which had grown a little watery, before she looked inside her wardrobe to pull out a long T-shirt to wear over leggings and ankle boots, as well as her favourite coat, feeling as though she was in higher spirits than previously.

She was soon leaving the house, giving Alisha a genuine smile once she saw her. She gave her a hug, saying how proud she was of her, before the two were venturing out to where they were going to meet Sergei, then heading off to the train station to meet Sorey and Mikleo. All the while, she found that the small amount of joy she felt wasn't forced. Whilst she was upset, she still also felt a little positive emotion alongside it. She was going to let herself be happy if it was the last thing she did.

At the train station, she also noticed something from Alisha; when Sorey had pulled Mikleo into a kiss upon them seeing each other, Alisha did not have the usual look of jealousy in her eye. Whilst she looked a little pained, she was smiling at the sight of them. It truly did seem as though she was moving on properly now that she had confessed her feelings. All Rose could wish for now was that she was able to continue to improve this way, as well as perhaps be able to find someone else. Rose's eye shifted to Sergei for a moment, who was beaming at Alisha as she laughed at a joke he had made, a small smile appearing on Rose's face.

The group eventually grabbed lunch and drinks from a bakery, now wandering to a park where they found a dry patch of grass to sit down on. Rose couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude towards Sorey and Mikleo – she thought that perhaps the two would want to sit closer together, yet they sat normally, just their knees brushing slightly when they moved. Perhaps they simply didn't want to display affection so openly, yet Rose had a small feeling that it was also due to them not wanting to make Alisha uncomfortable.

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” Rose said eventually once they had finished her food, all eyes falling on her. Alisha had a knowing look in her eye, likely having worked out what Rose was going to talk about.

“Is everything all right?” Sorey asked.

“Well … not particularly. Dezel and I have broken up.”

A silence fell as the others processed these words, Rose feeling rather proud that she had stated them without a shake in her voice.

“I'm so sorry,” Mikleo said first, his voice ridden with sympathy. “How have you been faring?”

“Not very well at first, but seeing Lailah yesterday helped a little.”

“Was this on Friday?” Alisha asked softly, receiving a nod in return.

“As upsetting as this is, everything happens for a reason,” said Sergei, the others agreeing.

“Like I said before, you can still support him even if you're not together,” Sorey added. “And … well, you did seem unhappy. Even if it's really upsetting that the two of you are no longer together, it's got to have good things for you, right?”

“It was definitely worrying,” said Alisha. “I … well, I don't want to say this, but it might be for the best. As long as we can all still support him as much as we can, then he'll be fine.”

Rose managed to smile and nod. “That's true. It really does hurt and I wish it didn't have to come to that, but … well, I'm sure it won't be all bad.”

“And we're here for you no matter what,” Mikeo smiled. “Never forget that.”

“Thank you, you're too sweet.”

Mikleo wasn't the only one; really, they all were. She certainly wouldn't be smiling this much if it wasn't for any of them. If she was on her own, she would doubt that she would be able to pull through at all. But she had the ones she loved there to pull her through the darkness, and that's all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the following two weeks from this day, there was a mixture of improvements, yet also stress.

Dezel rejoined the group before long, Sergei actually being the one, in all of his positive and energetic glory, to tell him that he was still entirely welcome. There was definitely tension in the air now, but surprisingly enough, it wasn't suffocating. Rose joked around as she always did, Dezel even joining in with this – they weren't as close, yet a wall hadn't been built completely in between them. Perhaps Dezel really did know that the others cared.

The Hyland group had also been getting to know Edna, Eizen and Zaveid more, mostly because they had wanted Dezel to have more people he knew was friends, but also because they simply wanted to speak to them more. This involved the three now joining the beloved group chat, as well as video calling each other. They were hoping now that they would all be available on February 7th, considering this was Zaveid's birthday.

Now, it was February 4th, a day which Mikleo hadn't been looking forward to; Michael was planning to return for a little longer than usual. And considering it was a Saturday, he had no way to postpone seeing him again.

Though there was one thing he was both nervous yet also curious for; after seeing Lailah a week prior, Mikleo decided to tell Michael about how he had met her again. What made this so nerve-wrecking was that he wasn't too sure about how Michael would react. Would it bring some of the old light back into his eyes? Or would it do the opposite, and Michael would hate him for bringing it up?

Either way, Mikleo was going to tell him. It was too important for him not to.

Even Sorey's usual supportive messages weren't enough to distract him whilst he waited for Michael to return home. He did so in the afternoon, wind billowing outside as he opened the door, red in the face from the cold weather. Mikleo immediately rushed to turn on the electric fireplace in the lounge upon seeing this, finding himself caring despite how he doubted that the care existed the other way around.

“Thank you,” Michael said, a little breathless as he shrugged off his shoes and hung up his coat.

Mikleo merely nodded. “I'll make some tea, too.”

Not finding himself able to meet his uncle's gaze, Mikleo was quick to go to the kitchen and turn on the kettle. Michael had followed, Mikleo trying his hardest to ignore how he was able to feel eyes on him; he simply focused on placing tea bags into mugs. It had been a while since Michael was last here, so doing this again made him feel caught somewhere between feeling glad to be doing this again for them, yet also disliking it.

“Here you go,” Mikleo said as he handed the mug to Michael, making his way over to the lounge without another word, Michael following his lead. The two settled down on the sofa, a tense silence between them. Michael cleared his throat, placing his mug down to let it cool.

“You seem … better,” he ended up saying, voice a little quieter. “A lot better.”

Mikleo blinked, having not expected this words. “In what way?”

“Your under-eye circles don't seem as bad anymore, and you're not quite as skinny. There's just something … different.”

Taken aback by this foreign observation, Mikleo could only stay silent for a while. “Well … I'm still struggling a lot, but some things are better.”

“I thought so. I'm glad.” Michael paused, looking a little uncomfortable. “I have no contribution to that at all. I'm sorry about what happened last time. It wasn't right for me to say any of that.”

A hand sub-consciously went to Mikleo's arm. “No, it wasn't. But thank you for apologising.”

“It's not something I should be thanked for. I've treated you awfully and I need to sort that out. Gratitude isn't needed for that.”

A silence fell for a while, Mikleo sipping his tea and still avoiding looking in Michael's direction, feeling as though he might end up bursting from the tension.

“Has anything happened to make you improve?” Michael ended up asking. This was when anxiety rose in Mikleo's chest; he swallowed, placing the mug down on the coffee table, wondering if this was the right time to tell the truth.

“I don't think you'd like the main reason,” he said quietly, looking down at his hands. His heart was beating faster by now.

“Why wouldn't I if it has helped you?”

Mikleo bit his lip. “Because you've always hated it. You've never let me be myself.”

“I don't …” Michael's words drifted off as he thought about these words. “Do you mean your sexuality?”

“Yes. I … I have a boyfriend.”

There was a small pause. “How long for?”

“Since New Year's. We got together at midnight.”

Another pause lingered, Mikleo thinking that he might genuinely end up crumbling under the pressure. Michael stayed silent for a while, Mikleo unsure of what kind of expression he had on his face in response to this, as his eyes were still fixed on his hands.

“It's been a month,” said Michael eventually. Mikeo wasn't too sure what kind of emotion his voice expressed. “It took a month for you to tell me?”

“I was scared of how you'd react. That it'd only make it worse for us, that you might kick me out of here, that …”

His words drifted off, but he was sure that he had said enough. He swallowed, shoulders hunching more. Now he was expecting to receive the new usual lecture about it. Perhaps there might have even been violence, Michael reminded of who he blamed for his sister's death.

Yet Mikleo was surprised when none of this occurred. For the first time in months, perhaps even years, there was an arm wrapping around his shoulders to bring him closer.

“If you were scared to tell me about someone who makes you seem this much healthier,” he said quietly, voice heavy with regret, “then clearly it's not your sexuality which is the problem. It's me.”

Mikleo's eyes widened. He didn't return the hug, he was certain that he wouldn't even if he wasn't holding a mug, but he did allow Michael to bring him a little closer.

“You're not mad?” Mikleo ended up whispering.

“It's still not something I can fully accept. But no, I'm not mad.”

They stayed silent for a while, Michael's hand stroking Mikleo's upper arm in circular motions. It felt incredibly strange, Mikleo unsure about whether he liked this or not. When he cleared his mind, it was almost like this was the hold of his mother. Yet when he thought about the situation, he knew it was in fact the man he had fought with countless times over the years, one who he even feared.

“The reason I stopped trying to contact you was because I decided I needed time to think,” Michael continued after this silence. “I knew I had made mistakes and that you needed to be treated better. So I took that time to think about you, about Muse, about myself … I really did come to a lot of realisations.”

Mikleo rose up out of Michael's hold, placing down a half full mug, facing him at last. The guilt he saw in Michael's eyes made him hesitate, taken aback a little. “What kind of realisations?”

“That I need to move on from Muse, and that you haven't deserved any of what I've put you through.”

“You finally noticed, then?” Mikleo ended up blurting out. He regretted doing so immediately, but Michael didn't become angry; in fact, he actually smiled.

“About time, I know. So … who is your boyfriend?”

“Sorey. You know, the one I asked you to give those books.”

“I thought as much. Does he make you happy?”

The previous defensive posture of Mikleo calmed, his expression softening. “Definitely. He's …”

Mikleo stopped himself immediately, knowing that Michael didn't likely want to hear the reasons that Sorey made him happy. Yet to Mikleo's astonishment, the smile grew a little.

“Go on, it's okay.”

“He's unbelievably kind and generous. I've never had someone support me more than he has, aside from mother, of course.” He paused for a moment, scared to continue, but he couldn't stop himself. “He puts everyone first and always makes sure I'm doing well. If I'm feeling lonely or depressed, he won't hesitate to jump on a train to see me. He's … incredible, actually. Really, really incredible.”

“Maybe I truly do need to accept who you are, then,” Michael ended up saying. “Considering he has done this much for you.”

Mikleo could only nod, unsure of what to say to this, until his eyes averted to the abandoned mug on the coffee table. “Your tea is going to get cold.”

“Damn!” Michael exclaimed, Mikleo smiling in amusement as he picked up the mug and sipped it. “Ah, it's still pretty warm. Thanks for the reminder.”

“Any time.” Mikleo paused again, remembering that he hadn't told Michael everything he wanted to say. “There's something else that happened too, which has helped me a lot.”

“What's that?”

“I've met Lailah again.”

Michael almost dropped the mug out of shock. He stared at Mikleo with wide eyes, mouth slightly parted as he let the words process.

“Lailah?” he whispered, Mikleo nodding in response. “But where … where did you …”

“In Ladylake. She teaches English Literature at the high school. It's where Sorey and our friends go to.”

“Ladylake … I should have known, she's always loved its history.” The warmest smile that Mikleo had seen in years appeared on his face. “I never realised she was so close.”

“She wants to meet you.”

Michael's smile faltered over these words. “I can't do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I made us leave without a word. I'd never be able to shift that guilt.”

“Avoiding her won't solve anything, though.”

“Maybe not. But I don't deserve to see her again.”

“Look,” Mikleo said, letting out a small sigh. “If you truly want to be a better person, which I can tell is what you're trying to be, then pushing away this opportunity won't help.”

“That's true. It's just … difficult.”

“Everything has been difficult for us over the years. It won't become any easier by avoiding it all.”

A silence fell for a few moments, Michael smiling at Mikleo, his eyes bearing grief. “You speak just like your mother,” he said quietly. “Wise and intelligent. You really are just like her in every way.”

“That means a lot to me, actually,” Mikleo said truthfully. “Thank you.”

“No, I should be thanking you.” Michael looked away for a moment, slightly distant as he delved into his thoughts. “I … I really should see her. I've missed her greatly, and I've always wanted to apologise to her.”

“Then do it. We can arrange a time to see her.”

Michael nodded. “We can. Thank you, Mikleo. I'm … very happy about this, actually.”

Feeling a little awkward, Mikleo could only mumble his response before looking away, yet was filled with a strange sense of joy and relief he hadn't expected to experience.

Yes, there were still issues between them and yes, Mikleo could possibly never fully forgive him. But if he was willing to change himself, to put their past conflicts behind them and focus on improving their relationship, then Mikleo could accept him at the very least.

Perhaps if they tried hard enough, they could be family once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the man child get better at being a decent human being? We will never know.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Now Divine Messenger is over, I've finally got time to focus on modern AU ideas, which includes a new one I'll be uploading sometime soon. Hope you're looking forward to it!


	21. A Push Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alongside the arrival of Zaveid's birthday is the moment where Michael finally meets Lailah once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, those comments left were so lovely! Thank you, guys - I thought it might have seemed like a dull chapter so I was happy to receive such kind words!
> 
> Not a huge amount happens in this one, but guess what? Next week is mostly revolved around SorMik, so hopefully you're looking forward to that!
> 
> Enjoy <3

The decision to meet Lailah did not mean that Michael would do so immediately; the following day, and so when Lailah would be next available, he said he still was not ready to meet her. As much as Mikleo didn't want to put it off, he could understand Michael's reasoning. He had only been told about Lailah the previous day. Expecting him to have come to a conclusion already, when he had been given no clue beforehand that Mikleo had met Lailah again, was unreasonable.

Though it seemed as though Michael was actually definitely planning on staying longer this time around. His time back home usually didn't last more than just a few days at the most, yet considering he was still around by Zaveid's birthday and made no sign of packing up and leaving again, Mikleo guessed that for once, he was going to stay. He felt a little too anxious to ask how long for. However, he felt strangely grateful, despite all that had happened a month ago. He realised just how much he was lonely and wanted the company of family if he was granted relief from this company, especially considering he had been a person who was emotionally abusive.

Edna, Eizen and Zaveid were the most cautious about Michael being there – of course, Sorey understood the situation too and was also cautious, but the other three had a lot more experience with knowing how Michael could be. They knew that the bond between him and Mikleo was as fragile as glass, and sometimes it could only take something very small to shatter it. Whilst they might not have voiced this aloud much due to not wanting to crush any hope Mikleo may have had, they were still keeping an eye out for any change in Mikleo's demeanour to make sure that nothing was occurring.

Even on his birthday, Zaveid was slightly less cheerful than usual because of this. His co-workers noticed right away at his workplace, unaccustomed to their normally boisterous acquaintance acting this way, _especially_ on his birthday. Zaveid just cracked a grin and said that he was simply distracted by the thoughts of spending time with others later, which wasn't a complete lie.

He might not have ever voiced it in a completely heartfelt way, but he truly adored his family and Mikleo's friends – or _his_ friends, as they were now. With an upbringing which was tough at times, the memories of broken beer bottles and drunken slurring always causing him to grit his teeth when he thought of it, finally feeling at home was a blessing. Now at the age of nineteen, it might have taken a while to have this feeling, yet at least it existed now. This thought brought a little cheer back in him, allowing him to become much more focused and energetic for the rest of the shift at the factory he worked at.

Once the hour of five o'clock arrived, he was beginning to head not to his own home, but to the train station where he was to take a train over to Pendrago. He would have adored for them all to head over to Hyland in order to see the rest, but budgets from Christmas were still only just recovering for Eizen, who didn't have only himself to pay for like Zavied, and also had a higher amount of costs to pay for the house. And so, they were resorting once again to video calls, which was definitely better than nothing at all.

Upon getting on the train and settling down in a seat, winking at a group of girls who ended up giggling and casting glances over their shoulders, he saw that he had notifications from the others. A smile grew on his face, the thought of the girls erased from his mind in an instant.

 

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Hurry up and get there, Zaveid. We're all already waiting at Sorey's.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'He's getting really excited, don't keep him waiting!'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'I'm not excited, just …'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Of course you're not. ZAVIED, HURRY UP.'_

**Womaniser**

_'Sheesh, I'm already on my way! I can't make time go faster, you know.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'Please don't do that.'_

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_'Yeah, no rush here.'_

**Womaniser**

_'You're the meanest pair of siblings alive.'_

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_'♥'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Oh, a heart!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'I ship it. Should I change your names?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Leave them be. They've only just had them.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Would you like YOURS changing, then?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Well, it definitely can't get worse than this.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'I'll have a think.'_

**Womaniser**

_'It suits you very well, Mikster.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Would you like to be killed?'_

**Womaniser**

_'Can you reach?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'…'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'Aw. Poor feeble Meebo.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Shut it, Edna.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Don't worry babe, your height makes you even more adorable ♥'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Thanks …'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'It's a shame you guys can't see this, he's blushing … OW. And he also slapped my arm.'_

**Womaniser**

_'Wait, that's a thought, why are you on your phones if you're right next to each other?'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'It's because we wanted to keep you company whilst you're on your train.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'That's right!'_

**Womaniser**

_'Awh! You guys are too sweet, I'm touched!'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'I'm just here to see if people are going to get teased or not.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Unsurprising.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'Just like your sexual preferences.'_

**Definitely a Bottom.**

_'I hate you.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_':)'_

 

The chat helped for the journey to pass by quickly, and as much as a couple of them would try to deny it, he knew that they had definitely all been there for him, allowing for him to not be left without company on his birthday. His previous distracting worries now no longer bothering him and feeling a high amount of gratitude for them, he stepped off the train and wandered down the street, taking a moment to once again smile over at the previous group of girls, who had also gotten off at Pendrago.

He walked to Edna and Eizen's quickly, shivering against the cold. He was often the type of person to not dress for it well; now he was wearing merely a T-shirt and a leather jacket with jeans, which was hardly suitable for icy wind. He arrived eventually, however, long hair now a mess as he stumbled in.

“Warmth!” he exclaimed, sighing dramatically.

“Well, hello to you too,” Eizen said as he shut the door, letting out a small sigh. “Ever heard of coats?”

“Yeah.”

“Ever thought of wearing one?”

“Nah.”

Eizen rolled his eyes, yet was smiling in amusement. “Well, glad to see you wearing that jacket we got you, at least. It suits you.”

The two then walked over to the lounge, where Zavied's eyes widened over the sight of pizza boxes resting in front of a laptop sitting on a table in front of the sofa. “Oh man, you didn't have to!”

“It's not for you, it's all for us,” said Edna. Her eyes were fixed on her phone, yet there was a small smile tugging on her lips. “Hurry up, they're waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“We're going to watch 101 Dalmatians, much to Mikleo's dismay. We know it's your favourite.”

“I love you guys _so_ much.”

“Before that, here,” Eizen said picking up a small gift bag and handing it to him. Curiosity building up inside him, Zaveid took it and peered inside, eyes lighting up over the contents.

“Oh man, this is _awesome!”_ he exclaimed as he pulled out a chunky, detailed necklace. “Looks a bit old, which seems perfect from you.”

“Want me to put it on for you?”

“Nah, I'm good,” said Zaveid as he fastened it around his neck. “God, it's really cool! It'd look even better without a shirt. I can't wait for summer.”

“Oh God, don't give me that mental image,” Edna groaned, putting the phone to one side as she looked over to see what the necklace looked liked. “And that was a pretty gay thing to ask, Eizen.”

“It wasn't, I just wanted to see if he needed help!”

“God, don't get so defensive, I was only joking. Looks pretty decent. Don't forget to say that I helped pay for it too, though.”

“By only like, £5.”

“Still something, right?”

“How much _did_ it cost?” Zaveid asked, growing a little concerned.

“Well, not more than I had ready to spend. Don't worry, I've been saving for a while.”

“As long as you're sure.”

“I am, don't worry.”

After this reassurance, the two men settled down by Edna, greeting the others at Sorey's house over Skype as they pressed play on the film. It was most memorable by Zaveid's habit of getting emotional very easily, even over scenes which didn't particularly seem to be very emotional, and Mikleo getting startled numerous times over and over again by the barking. Even if he didn't let out a startled yelp or any other noise, Sorey and Rose were of course there to talk about Mikleo's expression. Alisha, Sergei and Dezel, the latter being the most quiet, weren't quite so mean, yet still found the situation amusing.

Due to feeling worn out, Dezel ended up returning home earlier, leaving the rest to play games. Or at least, they were supposed to; most of the time, they ended up getting distracted by chatting, Zaveid talking about the gifts that he had received.

“This necklace is _so_ heavy. Probably heavier than Edna.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Probably Mikky-Boy, too. And hey, speaking of which! Those desserts you sent me? _Gorgeous._ You're the best.”

“ _Ah, you liked them, then?”_

“Definitely! Been making good use of the baking set I got you for Christmas, then?”

“ _I have, yes. Thank you for that, it's been great.”_

“No worries!”

“ _Can I bake with you sometime, Mikleo?”_ Sorey asked, Zavied watching the screen with a fond smile as Sorey leaned closer to Mikleo with his head resting in his hands. _“I'm always eating what you make, but we've never actually baked_ together.”

“ _Maybe. As long as you don't make a mess of my kitchen. It … might be easier if you do so once Michael has gone back home, though.”_

“I thought he was accepting of you having a boyfriend?” Eizen questioned.

“ _He is, much more than I expected. But … well, it might be different if he actually_ saw _Sorey.”_

“ _I don't want to cause any trouble for you,”_ said Sorey, smiling faintly. _“We can just bring your stuff here if that makes it easier.”_

“I do recommend they meet at _some_ point, though,” Eizen said. “After all, it's important.”

“ _I know. I just want to get the Lailah situation out of the way, first.”_ Mikleo then sat up straighter, looking guilty. _“I'm sorry, we got off track, there.”_

“Don't worry about it!” Zaveid said reassuringly. “I'm just glad you're so open with speaking your mind, now.”

“So, on a change of topic,” said Edna, “it's Valentine's Day in a week. You guys doing anything?”

“ _We've not decided on anything solid yet, considering it's on a school day,”_ Sorey answered. _“But we're going to have fun!”_

“ _We definitely are. I'm looking forward to it.”_

“That's great!” Zaveid exclaimed, eyes now watching as Alisha and Rose, who had went to get drinks, returned with them in their hands. He suddenly realised how either might have been upset if they had arrived just a little earlier during their subject of discussion, which showed just how much each of them had their individual problems. However, this realisation was pushed to the side, not wanting to think about this kind of thing on today, of all days.

None of the rest of the group were able to stay awake for very long, due to having school the following day, yet they still managed to spend more time chatting and playing games online. At 11:00, the students had settled into bed, including Edna despite her wanting to spend more time with Zaveid whilst he was at her house, even though she wouldn't want to admit this aloud. Now he and Eizen were left sitting on the sofa, and as it often happened when the two were alone together, the conversation turned personal quickly.

“You know, before I met you, I never really had this kind of thing before,” Zaveid said, taking a moment to open a can of beer before he continued. “I mean yeah, I've had people I've liked and such. But never like this, you know?”

“It sounds lonely.”

“That's for sure. I've slept around with a lot of chicks to get over that.” He took a sip, wondering if having some alcohol was what caused him to be this open, or whether it was simply because he was speaking to Eizen. “I'm not really proud of that, and I still do it sometimes. I don't want to, but at the same time, sometimes it's all that makes me feel like I'm not alone, you know?”

“I get that, but you're really not alone, you know. I'm here as well.”

“Well, I'm not exactly going to sleep with you though, am I?” said Zaveid, letting out a laugh before his face softened and he continued. “Seriously though, I do know that. I'm really grateful for what you've done for me.”

“God, you're being a sap tonight.”

“I guess birthdays make me emotional,” Zaveid shrugged. “Mum was always out sleeping with whoever, dad was just wasted. They never really seemed to remember I had a birthday at all.”

“Same goes for my parents with Edna and I. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.”

“Have you heard from them at all?”

“No. The only reason why I've even been trying to search for them is for Edna.” Eizen let out a sigh, gulping down his own can of beer and wiping his mouth. “She's still scared that _I'd_ abandon her as well, sometimes.”

“You'd never do that.”

“It's still what she fears, and I can't blame her after what our parents did. But what about your parents, anyway? What's going on with them right now?”

“Mine? Well, I know my dad's in prison still, at least.”

“I was just wondering if you visited him, that's all.”

“Nah, no chance in Hell.”

“I thought so. Listen, I'm here for you, all right? You can come over here whenever you want.”

“Who's being a sap now?” Zaveid teased, Eizen rolling his eyes in response.

“Whatever.”

“Is anything up?” Zavied asked when he noticed that Eizen's voice wasn't quite the same as it had been before.

“It's fine, really.” Eizen then glanced at the time, seeing that it was getting close to midnight. “Ah shit, I better head off to bed, I've got work in the morning.”

“Yeah. But listen, you'd tell me if there was something up, wouldn't you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Yet despite those words, Zavied couldn't help but think that as Eizen walked away, there was more on his mind than he was letting on.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed by, Michael remaining home all the while, which was a surprise to Mikleo. There was still some amount of tension in the air which caused him to be uncomfortable, yet simultaneously to this, he was also strangely enjoying coming home and seeing that someone was there, especially from how Michael had even began cooking for when his nephew returned.

Of course, things between them could not be fixed overnight, nor could they be so by a few cooked meals and asking Mikleo how his day was. Yet this thoughtfulness was uncommon, and whilst Mikleo was being cautious and didn't want to let himself be won over only to be hurt again, he thought there was no harm in enjoying it whilst it lasted.

It was Thursday night that Michael had sat Mikleo down, whose suspicion over what he might want to talk about turned out to be correct.

“Before I go, I definitely want to see Lailah,” he said. “Do you think that she would be able to come to Marlind on Saturday?”

Mikleo nodded. “Probably. I can ask her, if you want.”

“That'd be appreciated, thank you.”

Minutes later, after typing out a quick message to Lailah asking if these plans worked for her, he received a reply saying that she did indeed like the idea, as well as how she had been waiting for this moment. Michael smiled from being told this.

“I'm glad,” he said. “I'm still … worried, about seeing her. But at the same time, I'm looking forward to it.”

“I'll be able to leave you both to it, if you wanted me to.”

Michael shook his head. “I think you should be there, too.”

“As long as you're sure.” Mikleo paused for a moment, a sudden thought which would have seemed utterly insane a week ago, crossed his mind, and words were coming out of his mouth before he could think. “Would you want to …”

As quickly as he began to speak, he stopped again, swallowing as a sudden anxiety rose in his chest. Michael blinked at him in curiosity, this expression causing Mikleo to divert his gaze away.

“Yes?” Michael said, Mikleo immediately shaking his head.

“Nothing, it's fine.”

Michael didn't pressure him into saying more, which he was grateful for. It didn't matter how much Michael had thought about the situation between him and his nephew, or how much he seemed willing to change and was acting friendly. Mikleo knew that it could all crash down in an instant – a certain sentence from Mikleo in distaste of something Michael said, or even just a look, could bring down what they had built. Mentioning that Mikleo wanted Michael to meet Sorey could perhaps be one of those things.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted that to happen. Yes, it would mean that Sorey would meet Mikleo's only family by blood at long last, but was that the only reason why Mikleo would want them to meet? After all, he hadn't even wanted to tell Michael he had a boyfriend, never mind introduce him to said boyfriend. It seemed as though he only wanted to introduce them out of guilt as opposed to thinking that they would truly get along.

Troubled by this sudden guilt lingering in him, following his and Michael's dinner, Mikleo said he was going to do homework, instead video calling Sorey. He immediately felt a little better upon seeing his face, yet nothing would be better than expressing the words lingering in his mind.

“I just feel bad that you still haven't met him when I've met Zenrus, even before we got together,” he confessed, resting on his stomach as he held his phone out in front of him, glasses perched on his nose. “I mean, I guess I'm worried that you might not think I trust you enough or something.”

“ _I'd never think that,”_ Sorey replied, his voice soft and reassuring. _“Why would I?”_

“I don't know, it's hard to explain.”

“ _Maybe you worried about me thinking I hadn't met him yet because he wouldn't like me? Or you think he wouldn't.”_

Mikleo nodded slowly. “Yeah, maybe.”

“ _I don't think that at all. Michael hasn't been the most supportive of you over the years, even if he is more so now, so it's normal for you to fear him meeting me.”_

“I do want him to meet you eventually. It's just been too soon.”

“ _Don't worry about it, it can wait as long as you need it to. Plus, I've already met your family.”_

Mikleo's thoughts drifted to who he meant, a warm smile growing on his face. “Yeah, that's true.”

“ _So never feel bad about this. You just need to focus on making sure you stay safe around him and that your relationship doesn't fall again.”_ There was a small pause, his eyebrows furrowing a little. _“If … if it gets hard again with him and he d_ _oesn't_ _leave, let me know,_ _okay? And then you can spend as long as you need at mine.”_

Mikleo smiled, touched by Sorey's words, just as he often was. “Thank you, Sorey. I'd let you know.”

“ _No need to thank me, I just worry.”_

“You don't need to worry.”

Sorey smiled himself, Mikleo unsure of whether it was forced or not. _“That's not going to stop me. I'm sure it'll be fine, though. Is he planning on seeing Lailah yet?”_

Mikleo nodded. “He wants to see her on Saturday.”

“ _Oh, that's great! I hope that it goes well.”_

“Same here. I feel like it will.”

“ _Lailah's lovely, so I can't imagine that Michael would be able to fight with her or anything like that. I don't think I've actually asked this, but what was their relationship together like?”_

“Lailah was his fan at first, and they soon became good friends. Michael might have had feelings for her at one point, but they've never reached further than that.”

“ _Oh, I didn't realise he did.”_

“Yeah, I think that's one of the reasons why he feels so guilty now.” Mikleo then glanced at the time, seeing that it was now evening. “As much I want to keep talking to you, I should probably shower and do homework.”

“ _Okay sweetheart, good luck with it!”_

“Thank you, and for listening, too. Seeing your face helped a lot.”

“ _I truly must be good if just seeing my face helps you! Talk to you later.”_

As soon as the video call ended, Mikleo sighed, feeling joy over speaking to Sorey yet also having his mind returning back to the thought of him and Michael meeting. Maybe, just maybe, Michael would have changed enough to finally be accepting enough to do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Admittedly, Mikleo felt as though Michael might have ended up backing out last minute out of nerves. However, he was surprised to find that it was the opposite. Whilst nerves still seemed to be running high, it seemed as though Michael was pushing them aside. The two got themselves dressed before heading outside.

Their plans were to meet Lailah at Mikleo's favourite café in order to have breakfast together. It was a mutual agreement between Michael and Mikleo that talking over food would likely help ease attention, due to having something else their minds would be on.

As they walked through the streets, the silence between them allowed Mikleo's mind to wander back to his and Sorey's conversation on Thursday night, most specifically about Michael's feelings. Mikleo could not help but wonder whether or not they still existed. He wasn't sure whether or not it would be a good or bad thing if they did. It might have helped Michael to get on with Lailah with ease once again, yet at the same time, the frustration of his emotions might have ended up getting in the way.

Either way, their plans were still to proceed – they waited outside the café for her, Michael pulling back his coat sleeve to consult his watch.

“She should be here in five minutes,” he said, pulling the sleeve back down.

“Are you doing all right?”

“Me? Yeah, of course. I guess I'm just worried about what she's going to make of me.”

“It'll be fine. This is Lailah, after all.”

“That's true.” There was a small pause, Michael looking away as he then said, “You're unbelievable sometimes.”

Mikleo blinked. “How do you mean?”

“Even after how I've been, you still act supportive. Not everyone has the maturity and politeness to do that.”

Mikleo didn't answer, for he was only just realising that this was what he could be like. He knew where a less civil attitude had to come into play, yet he guessed that at this moment in time, he believed that there were more important things than not being respectful to his uncle. Though at the same time, he wondered if this attitude would cause him to get walked over once again, and reminded himself to look out for those signs. After all, he had been told to stay safe.

They stayed silent until the clicking of heels were making their way over to them. With these shoes, Lailah stood at a height a little taller than Michael, looking as elegant as ever in a pencil skirt, pale red shirt and a duffle coat on top. She smiled at them both, and to Michael's surprise, he was pulled into a hug.

“It's lovely to see you again,” she said. “I missed you.”

Once she had spoken, Michael was smiling himself, returning the hug. “I've missed you, too.”

Following this came Lailah wrapping Mikleo in her own arms before the trio headed inside, settled down at a table by a window. There was a slight awkwardness in the air as they reached for menus, yet it was soon to ease a little due to Michael speaking.

“How have you been?” he asked, his voice gentle.

“I've been well, thank you. Teaching at Ladylake has been absolutely lovely.”

“Do you prefer it to Pendrago?”

“I believe so. Ladylake is just such a fantastic city, it's been very lovely living there.”

“I'm glad to hear it. Though if it is Ladylake that you teach at, how exactly did you meet Mikleo?”

There was a small distraction for a moment as drinks were set down on the table for them, but after thanking the waitress, Lailah was soon answering his question.

“That would be through Rose, a friend of Mikleo's. She mentioned the relationship between –”

Her words halted instantly, obviously unsure of whether or not Michael knew of his nephew's relationship. However, the man gestured for her to continue, a clear sign that he did indeed know.

“Between Sorey and Mikleo,” she continued. “I asked if it was Mikleo Rulay that she spoke of, and that is what led me to meeting him again.”

“So it was down to those you met in Ladylake?” Michael asked, eyes falling on Mikleo, who nodded.

“I met Sorey first, then he introduced me to the rest, before finally I was reunited with Lailah.”

“We truly have been connected without even realising it,” Lailah said, smiling. “It's wonderful.”

Their food arrived shortly after, their choices an English breakfast for Michael, an omelette for Lailah and a croissant for Mikleo. Even though he and Michael had decided that food would help ease tension, there was actually very little tension between them already, which was a very large relief.

“So, allow me to move onto your work,” Lailah said as they began to eat. There was suddenly a little more excitement in her voice. “It has grown _incredible,_ Michael. I've truly noticed how amazing you've polished both your fictional and non-fictional books over the last few years!”

“W-Well, I've had a lot of practice,” he replied, seeming a little flustered over the praise, but he was smiling. “Ever since Muse passed, I've wanted to focus on improving what I do. It was a good distraction.”

“I can imagine the travels have definitely helped you.”

“Most certainly.”

“Do you take Mikleo with you on occasion?”

A sudden tension fell. Mikleo's focus was suddenly on the fork in which he used to pick at pastry, running a tongue over his lips. Michael was silent for a moment, obviously wishing for Mikleo to say something, yet he had no words.

“I – I've taken him a couple of times in the past.”

Sensing that there was something occurring from the tension she could feel, she asked, “Why only then?”

“Well, Mikleo and I, we …”

“We haven't really been getting along well,” Mikleo finished for him quietly. “So I didn't go with him after a while.”

“But – but then how often do you leave?”

“I'm away most of the time.”

Lailah's previous friendliness seemed to drop in an instant, her eyes growing cold. “So you've been leaving a teenager who isn't even old enough to buy a house yet on his own. I thought that you came back more frequently.”

“I-I do, I …”

“How often?”

“Once every couple of months or so.”

“For how long?”

“A few days, mostly. I've stayed longer this time.”

Lailah seemed furious, despite how Mikleo believed that this was the least of the struggles he'd had over the years with Michael. Yet you could only tell this fury from how her face was less kind than usual, her voice less soft. “Mikleo has suffered losing a mother, and yet he has been left alone by his only family?”

“It's fine, Lailah,” Mikleo said quietly, still looking down at his plate. “I've never really minded.”

“But – but surely it would not be pleasant for you mentally to live like this? And the two of you got on so well whilst Muse was alive; why did that change?”

“It's – it's a little complicated, Lailah,” Michael said, letting out a sigh. “We're trying to mend things.”

“You must try harder. It is clear now why your books have gotten so much better. You sacrificed the bond between you and your nephew for your own personal gain!”

There was no response, for Michael could not deny her words. His silence said everything, causing Lailah to take a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself.

“I … I am sorry for losing my temper,” she said, her voice sounding gentler. “But Michael, even if Muse's death affected you badly, you cannot let yourself lose what's important.”

“I know that,” he said. “I'm trying to better myself.”

“Good, because I don't want to see your relationship fall apart.” There was a silence for a moment, a thoughtful look in Lailah's eyes. “I … I've thought about this before. But if you really must leave again to travel, I am all for Mikleo moving in with me, or at least staying the night if you need to.”

Mikleo's eyes widened over her words. “B-But Lailah, I really am fine.”

Lailah smiled at him sadly. “Mikleo, you always have a tired look in your eyes,” she said. “What exactly do you have to do?”

“Just … basic stuff. I go to school, I see my mother's grave, I go shopping, clean the house, cook … it's not that big of a deal, is it?”

“When you're effected by mental illness, that truly is a lot to do on your own, especially at a young age.”

“How do you know …”

“Sorey has often seemed worried for you, and I can see the signs. Mental illnesses are exhausting anyway, so surely having so many chores to do on top of the fact that the exam season is drawing near is causing bad effects on you?”

“I … uh, maybe,” he admitted, unable to meet either of their eyes.

“Then the offer stands. I am here if you ever need support to live. After all, Michael certainly doesn't seem to be doing that for you.”

The words struck Michael like a knife. He tried to meet Mikleo's eyes, guilt glazing over his own, yet Mikleo still looked away, his shoulders a little hunched. It was this simple sight of insecurity that seemed to make realisations crash down on Michael in an instant. He imagined a young teenager coming home from a school in which he had been bullied, too exhausted and depressed to feel like he could do anything else but sleep, yet forcing himself to cook, to clean, to study and do homework, rubbing an aching head with a frown … it is something which Michael could have helped with if he hadn't seen himself and his work as more important. He had been a fool.

“I … I can't express just how sorry I am over this,” he said quietly, heart sinking over how hearing Michael's voice speak again seemed to cause Mikleo to grow a little smaller. “Really, I am.”

“Apologies are not good enough until you prove that they are with actions,” Lailah told him, receiving a nod in return.

“I understand that.”

He reached across the table, hand withdrawing when Mikleo seemed to flinch as soon as it came near to his own hand. He swallowed, and for the first time in a while, he felt a lump in his throat, as though he could cry.

“One step at a time,” Lailah said, her voice now a little softer once she saw the tears glistening in Michael's eyes. “We'll get there.”

Mikleo finally looked up at Lailah with those words, not quite managing to smile, yet he still felt grateful. He realised that it wasn't just his friends in Rolance who were his family. Lailah deserved to be called as such just as much as they did.

He was now left wondering how he had ever lived without that smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing: thank you, Lailah. That is all.
> 
> Oh but also, as I'm not feeling that great I could quite manage to proof read this properly for one last time, so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes! Gah, I hate typos. And thank you for reading!


	22. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day arrives, giving Sorey and Mikleo the chance to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes tear* finally, SorMik. It feels like it's been a strangely long time. Enjoy ~

Michael took Lailah's words seriously and said that he had enough notes to remain home for longer. Mikleo could not remember the last time Michael had even spent a week there, so for him to spend even more than a week there was incredible. It _did_ mean that Mikleo felt as though it was better to go to Sorey's house as opposed to the other way around, but he did not mind this so much.

It was a little unfortunate that Valentine's Day was to fall on a school day, but Mikleo was permitted to stay over at Sorey's regardless, as long as they did not stay up too late. A rush of gratitude washed over him when Sorey stated that he would not mind leaving earlier so that they could do so together, what with their schools starting at a different time.

First of all, they had to get through the school day before they could see each other; Sorey had no issues with this, yet Mikleo was worried about what Lunarre and Symonne could potentially end up saying. It seemed as though this day was the perfect opportunity of them all in order to be offensive over his sexuality.

He knew he could take it, especially when he thought that he'd be with Sorey later. Yet of course, he'd rather not have to. The two were becoming so careful that it was almost frightening. Whilst in the past they were a little careless, now it felt much more like predators stalking their prey. He would simply sit in the cafeteria if he could, yet he never bothered to make friends here, not with how he had shut himself off from the start due to him falling into the depression caused by his mother's death and his uncle's emotional abuse. Without having friends there, such a crowded area was not exactly the most inviting place to be in.

It was a shame, as crowds would have likely been a better shield, unlike the quiet corridors he passed through to reach his fairly new spot on the grass outside. His eyes hadn't been focused enough, his mind nowhere near as cautious as it should have been before a hand was grabbing onto his shoulder and slammed him into a wall behind him. He refused to wince.

“Heh, we haven't had much time to play with you, recently,” Lunarre said, his grip tightening a little so that hard nails dug through the material of Mikleo's blazer. “How have you been, faggot?”

“Quite well, I'd say,” he drawled, eyes casting to his side. “Still no group with you?”

“They took the fun out of it,” Symonne said from Lunarre's side. “We don't need them.”

“'We?' You don't exactly do much.”

Her eyes narrowed a little. “My words pierce you. I can tell.”

“Yeah, I don't know where this tough act of yours has come from, but it's not really fooling anyone.” His hand grabbed at Mikleo's face painfully, a grin growing on his face as their eyes met. “Seeing your boyfriend today, are you? How about I make you look less presentable?”

Mikleo's heart only started to beat a little faster over this, instead speaking in a rational voice. “You wouldn't,” he stated calmly. “Because suddenly, you're bothered about getting caught. Empty threats are useless. What are you trying to do by making them?”

Lunarre's eyes narrowed, and in an instant, Mikleo was thrown down onto the floor, hissing when his arm landed under himself painfully, yet he was quick to react. His leg struck out behind Lunarre's legs, the contact causing him to stumble whilst Mikleo pushed himself away and onto his feet. Then ignoring Symonne's shout after him, he walked on, only choosing to rub his arm once he was outside and away from them. A bad bruise was bound to form there.

It could have been much worse than this, however. Compared to times in the past, this was barely anything. He had to make sure that he did not end up seeing the pair outside of school; after all, that was the one thing out of anything which would result in him being less lucky.

He was not the only one to feel negative emotion on a day which was usually joyful; Rose and Alisha both felt hurt when seeing Dezel and Sorey, deciding to say politely that they were going to spend time together at lunch. A relief washed over both once they were walking through the school together, finding comfort in only being in each other's company.

“I know it's basically just a commercialised holiday,” said Rose, “but I guess it's still hard when I look at Dezel, you know? Because if none of this happened, we'd be like all the other couples today.” She smiled at Alisha sadly. “But hey, life goes on, right?”

Alisha nodded. “Right. That's what I'm telling myself right now.”

“How _are_ you doing? You've seemed to be coping pretty well.”

“I am. I guess it's just a little harder on a day like today.”

“Tell you what, then,” Rose said as she wrapped an arm around Alisha's shoulders. “How about you stay over tonight and we just binge watch some movies with Valentine's Day chocolates, because we totally deserve that?”

Alisha laughed lightly. “That sounds wonderful.”

Rose ruffled her hair despite how she protested against it, before the two were walking slightly closer. Things might have been a little difficult for them, but at least that through it all, they still had each other.

 

* * *

 

 

It was like finding freedom when school ended for Mikleo. The cold blast of air which greeted him upon going outside was welcoming, its temperature not a bother in the slightest despite how he usually disliked it. His walking pace to the station was fast, partly because he the last thing he wanted was to be confronted by Lunarre and Symonne anywhere, but also because he wanted to ensure he got the right train to meet him on time.

Whilst he was on the train, he glanced around before pulling up the sleeve of his shirt and blazer to inspect his arm. Now among his scars was a painful bruise from when he had fallen on it earlier on. He was quick to hide it, worried about people seeing the self harm, yet he only had to glance at it for a moment to take in its size. He twisted it slightly, wincing as he did so. He would not have minded much if it was his left arm, yet it was his right, and the last thing he wanted was an injury to get in the way of creating artwork.

Forcing this concern out of his mind, he instead focused on seeing Sorey, which caused a smile to return at last to his face. It wasn't too long before his train had arrived at Ladylake, Sorey jumping on and throwing himself down in the seat besides Mikleo, grinning and bringing their lips together.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” he greeted.

“Same to you,” Mikleo said, immediately resting his head on Sorey's shoulder, hair tickling his face when Sorey leaned down to press a kiss on his head.

“Tired?” Sorey asked in a gentle voice.

“A little.”

“I hope you're all right going out.”

Mikleo lifted his head, rolling his eyes whilst still smiling. “Of course I am, idiot.”

“Hey, I was just making sure!”

He chuckled. “I know, I'm just joking. So where _are_ we going?”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

“I definitely am as well, now you mention it. But are you sure this is all right?”

Sorey nodded. “Of course it is! I've still managed to keep the job, remember?”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“Really, it's all fine.” Sorey took Mikleo's hand, planting a kiss on it. “Just let me treat you as well as you deserve.”

A faint blush stained Mikleo's cheeks – sometimes, it was the most simple of gestures which still caused a little shyness. “If you insist. You're such a romantic sap, though.”

Sorey grinned. “Yep!”

Their hands were soon intertwined in between them, staying silent and simply enjoying a relaxing journey. It did nit last very long, Mikleo blinking in confusion when Sorey lifted up both of their bags as opposed to just his own.

“What are you going?” Mikleo asked as he followed Sorey off the train.

“I knew it'd be heavy, so I didn't want you to strain yourself while you're tired,” Sorey explained, both now walking across the platform. “You can take mine if you're worried about me carrying both!”

Mikleo nodded, holding out a hand to take Sorey's rucksack. “Thank you,” he said. “That's very thoughtful of you.”

“No worries! Want to get changed at mine before we go out?”

“Sound good to me.”

It was dark by the time they were walking to Sorey's house, and as Mikleo always noticed he did, Sorey seemed to be walking slightly closer. Even in a peaceful village with next to no crime, Sorey always seemed to have the instinct to protect Mikleo, yet it was never overbearing. It always made him feel touched.

This feeling escalated when Zenrus pulled Mikleo down gently into a hug, giving them both his wishes that they enjoyed their evening. The two were then heading upstairs to get dressed, Sorey scooping up his clothes and smiling to Mikleo as he hovered by the door.

“I'll knock when I come back, okay?”

Mikleo nodded, watching as Sorey left to go to the bathroom. Both were yet to change in front of each other; Sorey had made the choice to step back and not do anything which could potentially make Mikleo uncomfortable, which he was grateful for, yet the same thing was running through both of their minds. Were both starting to feel ready to go that little bit further, not necessarily far at all, but simply allow themselves to not be wary of those kind of moments?

Sorey returned as Mikleo was adjusting the collar of a light grey blazer, smiling and planting a kiss on his lips, “You look really beautiful,” he said, glancing at the rest of the outfit; his trousers matched and he wore a white shirt, managing to not look overly formal, yet still suitably smart.

“You look good yourself,” Mikleo responded, his turn to inspect Sorey's outfit; it looked a little more casual than Mikleo's with chinos and brighter colours, yet it suited him. “I think this is the first time I've not seen you in jeans or sweatpants.”

Sorey laughed. “Probably!”

“Can I give you your gift before we go?”

“Of course! I've been excited for it.”

Mikleo smiled. A small jolt of pain ran through his arm when he stretched it out, though he had luckily prepared himself for it and allowed it to not show on his face. He reached into the bag discarded on Sorey's bed before he handed over a red box tied with pink ribbon.

“It's one of your selections, isn't it?” Sorey asked as he untied it, eyes lighting up immediately. “It is! I'm so happy!”

Mikleo smiled, slightly embarrassed. “It's nothing that I've never done before. Well, apart from the macarons – I've never actually made those.”

“I can't wait to try them, though I'd better wait until after we've been out. And …?”

“And?”

Sorey pouted. “No art for me?”

Mikleo chuckled lightly, pulling out the customary envelope. “I was waiting for you to ask. I actually get nervous about this; sometimes I feel like people only pretend to be excited over it to please me.”

“Mikleo. Look at my face and tell me that this isn't genuine excitement.”

It only took a single glance to find the answer. “Okay, you win.”

Sorey beamed, pulling out the paper inside; he found that it had a different texture to previous paper, and he soon found out why. This time, it was a marker drawing, and Sorey had no idea how Mikleo would manage to capture the detail of fireworks so precisely whilst using them. They were the fireworks which had lit up the sky of New Year's Eve, Sorey and Mikleo only noticing the sparks which had ignited from their first kiss.

When Sorey looked up, Mikleo could see immediately that he was emotional. Placing down the paper, he pulled Mikleo into a lingering kiss, hands cupping his face. His eyes were a little watery when he backed away.

“You know, I'm going to have to write you a poem after all you do for me.”

Mikleo chuckled softly. “Don't make it bad.”

“I won't. Thank you, Mikleo, it's honestly beautiful.”

“You're welcome. And … and there's one other thing, too.”

Sorey cocked his head to one side. “There is?”

“It's a little embarrassing.”

“Give me it!”

Mikleo cleared his throat, reaching into his bag and not making eye contact with Sorey as he pulled out a small brown teddy bear holding a heart, holding it out to Sorey. “I-I know it's one of those stupid Valentine's Day presents you can buy,” he said as he still looked away. “But … the colour of it reminded me of your hair, and it has green eyes – oh God, this was a bad choice.”

“Not at all!” Sorey said quickly, Mikleo's eyes diverting back to him as he took it from Mikleo. “It's adorable! Plus, we were thinking of the same kind of thing.”

“How so?”

Sorey reached into his own bag, pulling out a white kitten plush holding its own heart, its eyes violet. “You know, I would have never expected to find something like this,” he said as he handed it over. “I think fate has done something to us.”

Mikleo was a little embarrassed over how large his smile must have been as he took the cat plush from him, looking straight at its eyes matching his own, before averting his attention to Sorey. “It's adorable,” he said softly. “I love it.”

“I felt like you'd be more of a cat person since you don't like dogs.”

Mikleo hummed, and just in time with those words, there was a padding of footsteps which immediately caused him to get closer to Sorey, turning around with a small glare.

“I thought Fido wasn't allowed in your room.”

“Well, he's not, but he does come in here sometimes …”

“Then he's allowed.”

Sorey simply grinned, bending down to give the dog a stroke. “I've had the little guy since _Christmas._ I thought you'd be used to him by now.”

“Maybe in a thousand years, give or take a few centuries.”

“You're unbelievable,” Sorey laughed, watching as Fido left the room before grabbing Mikleo's hand. “Shall we get going, then?”

Mikleo nodded, allowing Sorey to guide him out of the bedroom. They both called out to Zenrus, Mikleo shuddering as Fido tried to lick his shoe, before the two were venturing off outside, Sorey's arm immediately around Mikleo's shoulders to bring him closer and help both keep warm.

Due to the small size of Elysia, it did not take long for them both to arrive at a restaurant, the light from its windows illuminating the night outside. It seemed busy even from the outside, though it was more than understandable from what day it was.

Even though it was such a simple moment, Mikleo felt strangely warmed by the process of Sorey informing about their booked table, Mikleo's hand resting lightly on Sorey's arm as they walked over. Perhaps this was only increased by how his fears over reactions subsided instantly; he thought that two reasons, their young age and sexuality, would bring a fury of glares, but people simply smiled at them as they walked by. From how a couple exchanged nods with Sorey, it was clear he knew some of them as well, reminding Mikleo about just how homely Elysia was.

“It's really nice here,” Mikleo said as he looked around. The atmosphere was relaxing with lowly lit lights, stopping the place from being too bright, and warm colours of red and brown added a romantic touch. “It was no wonder that so many couples were here for Valentine's Day.”

“Sorry if it seems like too much of an easy choice,” said Sorey, scratching the back of his head. “I've just heard great things about this place, and –”

“Sorey, it's fine,” Mikleo interrupted, smiling over Sorey's rambling. “It seems like it'll be …”

Sorey could immediately tell why his words drifted off as he looked at the menu, and he was quick to speak before Mikleo could become anxious.

“Don't worry about any of the prices!” he said hurriedly. “I never really spend money on myself, so I've managed to save quite a lot.”

“But I don't give you anything in return for this …”

“Hey, you constantly make me things,” Sorey said reassuringly, causing Mikleo's eyes to look back at him when Sorey placed a hand on his. “Plus, I understand that your money is a lot more limited than mine. I don't expect you to get a job with how much you already take on, all right?”

Mikleo hesitated for a moment before saying, “All right. But I promise you that as soon as I'm working myself, you're getting treated like this.”

Sorey grinned at him. “Then I will look forward to that.”

Waiting for food at a restaurant might have been dull if he had been in the company of someone less bright, yet every minute of their waiting seemed to pass by quickly from being with each other; they laughed and joked, all of the anxiety of Mikleo's brief confrontation with Lunarre and Symonne washing away.

Yet it was then that he realised that he had not yet told Sorey about this. Part of him didn't see much point in doing so – after all, it had been very short, and he was certain that his arm would heal fairly quickly. But now he was learning to be open as possible to Sorey, he realised that he should know, at least later on once their meal was out of the way.

Their food arrived eventually – smoked salmon for Mikleo, whereas Sorey opted for one of their gourmet burgers. Somehow during their eating, the topic turned to embarrassing stories from their childhood, which surprisingly had not yet been discussed much.

“I was obsessed with water,” Mikleo said after swallowing a bite of food. “Some children hate taking baths and getting their hair wet, but I always loved it. I think I was four when I went to a swimming pool for the first time, and it only just ended up being embarrassing for me … each time, maybe?”

“Bad luck, huh?”

“I'd say. Not just for me, either.”

“What happened?”

“I was so bad at swimming. I couldn't get the hang of it at all. I had armbands on to support me, yet I still got terrified when my feet didn't reach the bottom and clung onto my mother. One time … well.”

“Go on.”

“One time, I accidentally pulled on her bikini top and it … yeah.”

Sorey spluttered. “Oh God. I shouldn't laugh, but …”

“It's not a fond memory. I was stammering apologies for _weeks_ after that.”

“But … you said that it was embarrassing pretty much each time for you.”

Mikleo let out a groan, resting his hand against his forehead. “Oh God, it was. Even once I was managing to swim a little bit, I was still bad at it, so I was basically just flopping around like a fish. One time, I accidentally jumped in the shallow end inside of the deeper end and injured my ankle, medics rushing over while everyone was watching.”

“And yet you love swimming now,” said Sorey, grinning. “I guess it was worth it.”

“Perhaps. But I think what made it worse was how _everyone_ was convinced that I would turn out to be this award-winning swimmer. Instead, dying fish.”

“Do you still swim like a dying fish?”

Mikleo huffed. “W-Well … I'm still not great at it. I just enjoy it regardless and use supports.” He cleared his throat, quick to change the subject. “So what about _you,_ anyway? It's unfair if I'm just spilling all this out and you don't tell me anything.”

“There was a time I embarrassed Zenrus by walking out with three library books without actually checking them out properly.”

“Of course you did.”

Sorey let out a laugh. “I was the same age as you, but my parents were at work at that time. Zenrus didn't realise I didn't know how the library worked. I mean, you borrow them, so how can taking them out be stealing? I was baffled when I got stopped at the entrance.”

“I should have known you'd have an embarrassing moment to do with books.”

“But of course! And let's not forget the play my school put on when I was in year six.”

“What was it?”

“Snow White.”

“Let me guess, you were Prince Charming?”

“Yup! But … well, I didn't realise the kiss to wake up Snow White was supposed to be fake.”

Mikleo feigned being insulted, turning his head to the side. “Oh. And here's me thinking that _I_ was your first kiss.”

“Hey, you were! I didn't _actually_ kiss her. You know that _you're_ my princess.”

He rolled his eyes, yet was smiling when he diverted his eyes back to Sorey. “So what happened, then?”

“Well. We hadn't kissed in rehearsals, so I thought it was just being saved for the actual play. I was really nervous, but I didn't want to let anyone down. She seemed to be able to feel me getting closer, and then her eyes suddenly shot open. She slapped me across the face. _Hard.”_

Mikleo laughed. “Well, I guess that's what you get for not making sure beforehand.”

“Hey, you can't talk. I'm pretty sure I remember _you_ kissing me spontaneously without asking.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Mikleo, pouting and cursing the blush forming on his face. “That was an accident.”

“A good accident,” Sorey corrected, smiling before he laughed again awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It still makes me cringe even now. I swear the whole room just went completely silent after it. The fact that the slap echoed probably didn't help.”

“Well, I can't say I blame her if you were only ten. Still … I'm surprised you'd even _want_ to kiss a girl. It's you.”

“I never said I wanted to! Don't tell me you're getting jealous of my old classmate.”

“Oh God, no. I'm not that bad. I was just talking about how you're nowhere near straight enough for that.”

Sorey grinned. “You do have a good point, there.”

Remembering that they had food in front of them which had been abandoned for several minutes, they continued, time passing by quickly. It wasn't long before Sorey was paying their bill, casting Mikleo another reassuring smile, and the two were venturing back outside.

“For the rest of the evening, I was thinking we should just relax at mine for a while,” Sorey suggested as he took hold of Mikleo's hand. He smiled fondly at the cuteness of a yawn. “The meal seemed to make you sleepy.”

“Yeah, I've been tired a bit more lately. That sounds good. And thank you again for the meal, it was gorgeous.”

“I'm glad you liked it! I was a bit nervous to be honest, considering I haven't been there myself, so it's a relief that it turned out so good.”

Mikleo smiled from this, glancing at Sorey for a moment before facing forward. As much as he enjoyed moments where Sorey was more confident and straightforward, moments of him seeming nervous or awkward were lovely, too. It reminded him that he was actually enough for Sorey to be like this, that there were true, genuine feelings between them which caused Sorey's heart to jump just as much as Mikleo's.

Ten minutes later, both were settled in Sorey's room, leaving Zenrus in the lounge. They were sitting on the bed with their backs resting back against pillows, a movie playing on a laptop in front of them. Still feeling tired yet not wanting to go to bed so early, Mikleo rested his head against Sorey's shoulder, smiling at the warmth he brought.

A thought came to mind eventually, and he waited until the movie was at a less intense moment before he spoke.

“Can I mention something which happened today?”

Sorey nodded, planting a kiss on Mikleo's head before, much to Mikleo's appreciation, he paused the movie to give his full concentration. “What is it?”

“It's nothing major or anything, I'm fine. But I saw Lunarre and Symonne today, and … well, I guess it's a bit worrying that me standing up for myself more is seeming to provoke them. It's like I'm always torn between doing what I used to do and just taking it, or do what I do now and fight back.”

Sorey frowned, bringing Mikleo a little closer. “It sounds like a tough decision. Did they hurt you?”

“Well, I wasn't really prepared to be pushed over, so I ended up falling on my arm.”

He visibly flinched. “Is it still hurting?”

“Yeah, there's a bit of a bruise there.” Mikleo pulled away from Sorey gently to lift the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, Sorey's eyes widening a little at the purple skin.

“I'd say we should put ice on it, but there doesn't seem to be any swelling or anything,” Sorey said as he took hold of the forearm carefully.

“It's fine, I don't think it's any more than a bruise, thankfully. I just wanted you to know as I don't like hiding things from you.”

Sorey smiled faintly. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” The arm was then raised to Sorey's lips so he could kiss the bruise lightly, a sigh escaping him as his smile faded. “I don't like being apart from you because of this.”

“I'm fine when I'm on my own, I promise.”

“I know, it's just … I don't like feeling powerless against it. At least when you're with me, I can take care of you.” He brushed Mikleo's hair away from his face, a tongue running over his lips out of nerves. “I always want to protect you. Mikleo, I … well, I don't know if it's too early for me to say this, but … I love you. And I mean that sincerely.”

Mikleo blinked in shock, only able to stare at Sorey for a moment. Perhaps he really had known that Sorey loved him, that his feelings were deeper than that of just a crush. Yet hearing the words be spoken aloud confirmed it, leaving no doubts in their wake, and that seemed exactly why Sorey had said them, too.

Despite how much he had always feared commitment, that he was scared of loving and being loved due to the pain it could cause, Mikleo still managed to respond just as sincerely.

“I love you, too.”

Sorey's eyes appeared to shine from this words, a large smile breaking out on his face. Mikleo was truly grateful that this expression, one which held such an amount of emotion, was saved for him in this moment.

“I'm glad,” Sorey whispered, hands on Mikleo's waist bringing him closer for a kiss. It was light and gentle, Mikleo's own hands now resting on Sorey's chest, and they both backed away moments later, looking into each other's eyes with a small amount of uncertainty before their lips found each other again, fiercer than ever before.

It was not as though their kisses had never been deep, but they had never once been like how _this_ kiss was. Mikleo's legs shuffled as he tried to get closer to Sorey, craving the force of the other's lips, and a hand on the back of his head to bring it closer granted this need. He still wasn't particularly sure on how to do this well and did not know whether Sorey was confident either, yet still allowed the other to guide him, a tongue exploring his mouth. His hands grew tighter on Sorey's shoulders, face burning, yet nerves seeming to be washing away a little.

They both parted with panted breaths, eyes not opened fully at first, yet soon doing so to face each other. They were silent for a moment before Sorey spoke quietly.

“This isn't too far, was it?”

Mikleo shook his head immediately. “N-No, I just …”

“Not used to it?” Sorey smiled a little nervously when Mikleo nodded. “I'm not, either. But I think I'm getting there.”

The hands on Mikleo's waist pulling him closer confirmed these words, causing him to now sit on Sorey's lap with his legs either side of him. Then their lips met again, Mikleo's body squirming slightly as a hand reached up his shirt, the touch feeling as though it was fire against his skin. He parted back for a moment from the feel of it, letting out a small, nervous chuckle.

“We forgot about the movie.”

Sorey glanced over at the laptop before looking back at Mikleo, a grin on his face. “But I'd rather give my attention to you.”

His lips met Mikleo's again, only this time, they didn't stay there for long; they were soon reaching for Mikleo's neck, placing down a kiss slowly and deeply, Mikleo gasping as they trailed down.

“Is this okay?” Sorey asked in response to that sound, Mikleo's head burying itself against Sorey's shoulder.

“Y-Yeah,” he mumbled. “It's just embarrassing.”

Sorey smiled, fingers fidgeting with the top few buttons of Mikleo's shirt so he could places his kisses further down Mikleo's neck, his body quivering underneath the touch. “You're so adorable, Mikleo,” he said quietly, a fondness in his voice. “Especially now.”

Mikleo's grip on Sorey grew tighter as he sucked on his shoulder, muffling himself in Sorey's shirt, yet eager for it to continue. However, there was a creak outside the door which caused him to jump off, holding a hand to his mouth as he turned around wildly.

“It's all right, it's just Fido,” said Sorey after a few moments of listening, realising how light the footsteps were. “I think Gramps wouldn't bother us, anyway.”

Mikleo let out a sigh of relief, patting down hair which had been a little tangled. “Good, because if he saw us –”

His speech stopped abruptly, a hand going to his shoulder as he jumped up off the bed to face the mirrors of Sorey's wardrobe. _“_ _Sorey!_ _”_

“What?”

“You left a hickey on my shoulder!”

“Oh, I guess I did.”

“Why do you sound so pleased with yourself?”

“Because, well …” Sorey let out a cough, shifting his gaze to one side. “It was well, uh, what I wanted to do. So I'm glad it actually worked.”

Mikleo stared at him for a moment, then back at the mirror, before he put it to one side as he mumbled, the words completely incoherent.

“What was that?” Sorey asked as he looked at Mikleo again, who was looking down at his hands and mumbled once again. “Mikleo, I really can't hear you.”

“I said I like it!” he blurted out loudly. He simply sat stunned for a moment, eyes wide, before he was throwing himself down onto the bed with a groan, burying his head into a pillow. “I can't believe I said that.”

“Oh?” Sorey grinned, sliding down onto his stomach and lying next to Mikleo, poking his arm. “You like it?”

“Don't start.”

“Why do you like it?”

“ _Sorey.”_

“ _Mikleo.”_

Mikleo let out another groan, still keeping his head buried as his hand grabbed another pillow and smacked it against Sorey's chest, seeming as though he was aiming for his face yet missed. “Stop. It's embarrassing.”

“Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed,” said Sorey, trying to turn Mikleo around and laughing once he did so. “Your face is _so_ red.”

“I wonder why?”

Sorey smiled and pecked Mikleo's forehead. “It's normal. Just know that I'm mentally taking notes about you.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to speak, yet closed it again and rested his head against Sorey's chest. “You're awful,” he said eventually.

“Funny, because I thought you loved me.” His expression grew softer from those words, wrapping his arms around Mikleo and planting a kiss on top his head. Mikleo smiled, closing his eyes as he nodded.

“You're right about that.”


	23. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey brings up the idea of him meeting Michael at last, which Mikleo has been putting off but knows he should not do so forever. Meanwhile, Rose receives a message from Dezel, one which she has been waiting for a long time to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a slightly longer chapter! I had a few things I wanted to include, and I'm glad I brought it up. A small warning here though for a larger mention of physical abuse than previously - I just want to be safe as it's not a common subject in this fic. Enjoy!

_The fear was overwhelming. It seemed to attack him physically. The pounding of a heart trapped inside a ribcage, convulsive trembles, hairs standing on end from skin which was covered in goosebumps and a sheer line of cold sweat._

_Fear was not the only thing which was physical. And soon, his skin was to be covered in more than just goosebumps._

_He was young. He was innocent. So why this? When there were so many worse people out there in the world, why was it_ him _who had to suffer? It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair. Yet in a world where tears caused a fist to collide with your face, where expressing any kind of emotion at all was dangerous and in clear distaste, unfairness was the norm._

“ _You good-for-nothing_ freak! _Why did I ever have to raise you alone? Why did you even have to be born?”_

 _He never knew. Why_ had _he been born, if this was the life he had to live? He knew that this was not normal. He saw how families were on TV, saw the smiles of other children when he went to school. Those smiles were quick to make him be sick. He was envious, and wanted those smiles to be his own. Neglect and abuse caused him to stop caring about how who_ he _hurt, because after all which had been done to him, was it fair that he, and only he, would be in the wrong for hurting others?_

_Yet it turned out that he was not the only one in the wrong. He was too young to truly understand how or why his mother would be taken away, though assumed some time after that the reason his teachers questioned him so much about where his bruises came from was because they suspected his abuse._

_This violent nature unsurprisingly came to him, too. At just age six, he was feared by the other children in the orphanage, who knew that just one bad look at him could set him off. The only one who didn't fear him was his friend. His one, only friend, who seemed to lack in mercy as much as he did. She blocked out her own past, yet perhaps the memories really were somewhere in her head, cast aside so she could live coldly and without emotion. After all, feeling nothing at all appealed to her more than feeling anything._

_Yet even after he had grown up and forced others to fear him, these memories still haunted him. It was now that he was paralysed in his sleep, caught in a nightmare where a shadow loomed over him. It was all right. Children just had to be punished. It was a patronising voice which sent a chill down his spine._

It was also a voice which caused him to be startled out of his slumber.

Panting for breath, he could only stay sitting still for a moment, beads of sweat trickling down a pale face and bear arms, thick long hair matted and tangled. Somewhere in the distance, he could faintly hear the call of a bird, signalling how the sun would soon be rising. The peace was unfitting to the state he was in at that moment.

Yet for a moment, despite how who it was _him_ who was in fear, his thoughts drifted towards the one boy who he was supposed to despise. And even if it _was_ only for a short while, his mind still focused on him. Did he feel the same kind of fear when a figure loomed over him? Did he also stare at injuries in a mirror, wondering if he had ever done something to deserve that?

The thoughts were soon erased, along with a momentary, unusual feeling of guilt. He shouldn't spare a thought for that boy. The only one he should show any care and consideration for was his friend.

He knew full well that Symonne used her cold personality to deal with her pain. It was his job to do the same not just for himself, but for her, the one child who had never feared him all those years ago. The only one who had ever cared.

The one who had always mattered most.

 

* * *

 

 

With all of the excitement for Zaveid's birthday and Valentine's Day which had been on their minds, it was hard to remember that a week off school was coming up at the end of February for half term. It brought relief to all, for the pressure for them to study exams was becoming more intense, as well as their own personal issues needing to be addressed. Without school in the way, it would be easier to do so.

Sorey was mostly relieved for others rather than himself. He personally enjoyed school immensely and was reassured by Zenrus' current state, yet he knew how much the others were struggling. Rose and Alisha seemed to be feeling better than before, but could still do with some time together. Sergei had been feeling distant from his brother and Dezel was also seeming to becoming a little thinner, taking more time off school than previously. They could only hope that whilst weight loss for any reason was awful in itself, it was at the very least due to stress rather than something more sinister. They could not know for sure considering he was still hiding his issues away. Yet luckily, he seemed to be getting closer to talking about himself.

There was of course the two not in their school, either; Edna was getting a little worn out from Eizen's persistence about her doing well, as well as Mikleo, who Sorey was growing fearful for. He understood Mikleo's reasoning behind not speaking to anyone about what occurred with him, and also equally understood why he had avoided moving schools, yet he was scared that if nothing was done, he could be seriously damaged physically or mentally, perhaps both.

Despite this fear, Mikleo had at least not relapsed yet since the day he had his fight with Michael, even saying that he was willing to try going to a therapist again if he gave in to any urges. He had taken small steps at first, yet now seemed to be progressing much more quickly, a huge contrast to the timid and anxious person Sorey had met months ago. He was still the exact same person. Yet now it was as though he was spreading his wings, revealing a brimming of confidence which Sorey had known all along existed.

On the Friday that they broke up for half term, Sorey met Mikleo on the train, him going to stay over at Sorey's once again. His own home was still something he was wary of due to Michael. He would be leaving again soon, but much more momentarily; it would only be for the following weekend in Camlann.

“Hey, Mikleo!” Sorey exclaimed as he slid down next to Mikleo, who smiled and took his glasses off, pecking Sorey's lips before he put a book away.

“Good afternoon,” he responded. “God, isn't it a relief to finally have a week off? I definitely need it.”

“It is, but it's still going to have revision. Easter will be even _worse.”_

“Just think of how it'll be when we're doing A-Levels.”

“Way to encourage me, I guess?”

“I'm just saying that you should be prepared, that's all.”

“Still, have you thought about what college means?” Sorey asked, grinning.

“The same old being in classrooms, just out of uniforms.”

“We'll be able to go together.”

Mikleo's eyes widened a little. “I … actually hadn't thought of that, much. I guess I've just focused on pulling through the last months of high school.”

“Isn't it great? We could hold hands under the desks, write love notes together …”

“Love notes? Are you twelve?” Mikleo's face then fell a little. “ _Would_ we be able to do that, though?” he asked quietly. “Act like a couple and everything?”

“Sure, why not?”

“It's just that … well, it's other people, really.”

“If we go to Ladylake together, there really wouldn't be an issue. It's a really friendly place.”

Mikleo smiled. “That's unsurprising. Sorry, I'm just being careful.”

“That's all right! I just want to show off my love for you, you know? Everyone needs to see how precious my Mikleo is.”

“Ugh, get off, Sorey!” said Mikleo as his cheeks were squeezed lightly. “It's annoying!”

Yet he was soon laughing and shaking his head, watching as Sorey's hand was held over his laid down on the table. Wearing their love on their sleeve was something they did more than he would expect, especially in Elysia. Marlind was a little different, mostly because Mikleo feared them coming across Symonne and Lunarre, yet generally, they showed their love more than Mikleo would expect them to do. His insecurity had made him imagine them walking normally and sneaking anxious kisses. Of course, the fact that this image was wrong was definitely not a bad thing.

Neither could believe about the word 'love' being spoken between them, either. Both had been worried about describing what they had as such, for how strong the word is. Yet no other word seemed suitable. The way they had seemed to have instant chemistry from the moment they met, how much they cared for each other, how they were always thinking of the other … it was definitely love. They were tied to each other now.

After the three words had been spoken for the first time, they were not used a lot after that. Both seemed to have a silent, mutual agreement that saying it over and over like other couples might ruin its meaning. Yet that didn't stop it being spoken quietly during a late night video call, or when they were snuggled together. It was simply saved for these moments.

How they were steadily getting closer physically as well seemed to bring them a little closer. Whilst they had held back previously due to Mikleo's anxiety and the general nerves which were natural for inexperienced teenagers, they were now urged a little to not hold back as much, yet never went very far. There were still boundaries; they were simply not there as much as previously.

It was that night whilst the too were snuggling together, reading a book that laid out in Sorey's hands, that he spoke out quietly with words Mikleo had not expected out of the blue.

“Mikleo, I've been thinking,” he said. “I know I said it's fine if I don't, and it really is, but I would love to meet Michael.”

Mikleo paused for a moment as he thought over this. “I want you to as well,” he replied eventually. “I'm guess I'm just worried about how he'd be.”

“Has he mentioned wanting to meet me at all?”

“Well … not exactly, but he's asked about you. Like what are your other interests, what food you like, things like that.”

Sorey smiled. “Really? That makes me happy. So if he's been talking about me, do you think that he'd be all right with meeting me after all?”

“Maybe? I'm not sure really, it's a little nerve-wrecking …”

“You don't have to ask about it if you don't want to,” said Sorey hurriedly. “It was just an idea. I thought it'd be nice to have that formality out of the way before your birthday, too.”

“Oh. Oh, of course. That's soon, isn't it?”

Sorey laughed, nodding his head. “Yup, eight days. You forgot your own birthday?”

“Not exactly. I've just been scatter-brained. But wait …”

His heart sank when he realised what that meant. Michael had been planning to spend the weekend away at the same time. Though he said he would be returning, it still hurt him a little to think that yet another occasion would be missed.

Sorey picked up on this right away. “Michael won't be here then, will he?”

“I don't think so. Maybe he just forgot and planned this without thinking.”

“That doesn't make it much better. I mean, it's your birthday, after all.”

Mikleo smiled sadly. “He's never cared that much for them. I'm sorry, I'm probably making you want to see him less, now.”

“It's fine, really. I … well, honestly, I kind of want to meet him to prove a point.”

He blinked. “What kind of point?”

“Just to show how you're supposed to be treated. Perfectly that is, by the way.”

Sorey smiled at the small clearing of Mikleo's throat, turning back the head which had faced away for a moment to bring their lips together, their kiss lingering before Sorey pulled back gently, running a thumb over Mikleo's cheek.

“You deserve everyone to treat you the best they can,” he continued softly. “That's what I want to prove to him.”

“You're such a dork.”

“Yet this dork can make you blush just like that.”

Mikleo huffed, pulling back gently so he could reach for his phone lying further down the bed. “Okay, I can ask him. It's better earlier rather than later, especially if he won't be there for my birthday.”

“Hey, if that's the case, why don't we spend tomorrow together and I stay at yours if Michael allows that?”

“So … another night together?”

“Something wrong with that?”

Mikleo shook his head quickly. “No, it's fine, I just really like the thought of that.” He brought his knees to his chest whilst he began to type, a small smile on his face. “I sleep better when you're with me.”

“Then maybe I should just have you live with me so you sleep better all the time.”

To push aside the embarrassment that these words brought him, Mikleo said, “First it's Lailah, now you. Seems like everyone just wants me to live with them.”

“And you know why that is, right?” Sorey questioned as he shuffled closer to Mikleo, shifting his body so that he could wrap his arms around Mikleo's waist from behind, pulling him back so he sat in between Sorey's legs. “We all just want to see your adorable face everyday.”

“Such a dork,” Mikleo mumbled, his fingers stopping typing for a moment as Sorey placed a kiss down on the back of his neck, continuing again after. Sorey peered over his shoulder to read the message.

_'Hey Michael, I apologise if this is sudden, but would Sorey be able to stay over tomorrow night? If he can't, I'd still love for both of you to meet, if that's all right with you. Sorry to be a bother.'_

Sorey frowned, resting his chin on Mikleo's shoulder. “Why do you apologise so much to him?”

Mikleo paused, as though he was unsure of the answer himself. “W-Well, I just don't want to be annoying. Plus … I don't know, I'm used to it?”

“You shouldn't be, though. There's nothing to apologise for.”

“There is if I'm a bother to him,” said Mikleo quietly. Sorey brought Mikleo a little closer, nuzzling into his neck.

“You're not a bother at all. Anyone who thinks that just doesn't understand how lucky they are to have you in their lives.”

“I don't think Michael has ever thought that about me.”

Sorey placed a kiss on the side of Mikleo's neck. “I don't know how that's possible.” He paused for a moment, thinking over his following words and speaking them hesitantly. “Has he … made you feel guilty before? Like over things about yourself, that can't be controlled?”

“I think so. There were times where he said how stressed I made him because of what I deal with, trying to make me feel guilty through that.”

“That seems … abusive, to me. Emotionally abusive.”

“I suppose it is.”

He felt a little relieved when he received a reply off Michael, this increasing as he read the message.

_'Yeah, that's absolutely fine. I've been waiting for you to ask if you wanted me to meet him or not.”_

“That's good, isn't it?” Mikleo questioned, turning himself around to meet Sorey's eyes, who looked a little distant. “Sorey?”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Sorey said, yet his voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. “Sorry. I just …”

“Just what?”

“Want to stop anyone from hurting you.”

“He's really not like how he was before, I'm fine.”

Sorey rested his forehead against Mikleo's. “I will still never forget what has been like to you before,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I'm like that with anyone who treats you worse than you deserve.”

His hand then held onto Mikleo's chin to bring him into a kiss, his other arm wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. His own hands rested on Sorey's chest, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back. Not only could he hear Sorey's protective nature through his words, he could feel this through the hold on him and the lips pressed against his own. He was able to understand everything that Sorey wanted to express.

Sorey was smiling at last again when he pulled back, even if it seemed a little strained. “I also want people to know that I'm like that,” he said, placing a light kiss on Mikleo's neck. “I want them to know that if they want to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first.”

Mikleo was smiling too now, letting out a small sigh as Sorey's lips kissed deeper. “And I like that,” he said quietly, taking the moment of Sorey's mouth being pressed against his neck to say something which he might have been too embarrassed to say to his face. “I … like feeling protected by you.”

Sorey pulled away to look at Mikleo's eyes, his own filled with tenderness. “That's good. Because it's never going to stop.”

Mikleo was pulled into Sorey's arms, a kiss planted on top of his forehead. It was times like these when he was held so tightly, embracing their shared warmth, that Mikleo believed those words more than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

The nerves that Mikleo the next day were some of the most intense he had felt in regards to Michael for a while.

He was a little encouraged by how the reply from Michael had seemed positive, but it was more than understandable that he would still feel anxious. Sorey, of course, gave his usual positive words, yet nothing could erase the nerves. He was certain that Sorey felt nervous as well.

The two headed to Marlind mid-afternoon, not wanting to interrupt any of Michael's writing. This wait didn't help with nerves at all, yet also assisted with Mikleo's worry of causing any annoyance. Sorey seemed to be disliking just how on edge Mikleo was about all of this, although stayed silent and simply squeezed his hand gently, not wanting to bring up anything negative Michael at this moment.

Mikleo forced a smile at Sorey as he rested his hand on the door handle, finding a comfort in kissing his lips softly before the two entered.

“I'm back,” he called, closing the door after him and Sorey. Part of him believed that there would be little reaction, yet he heard creaking from upstairs, what he assumed was from Michael's bedroom.

It was clear he had still been working and perhaps a little drained. His hair was slightly messy, eyes looking tired. Yet he surprised both of them when he smiled warmly.

“So you're Sorey,” he said as he held out a hand to him.

Sorey nodded, taking the hand. His smile was a little more forced than Michael's, yet Mikleo thought that it would perhaps look normal to someone who had never seen it. “And you're Michael. It's nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Mikleo seems to think highly of you.” He let go of Sorey's hand, still smiling faintly. “I should probably have a break, so why don't we make dinner?”

Mikleo nodded, not taking Sorey's hand as they followed Michael to the kitchen, yet still walking a little close to him. Sorey squeezed his arm gently. Though Michael seemed normal, he knew why Mikleo would be concerned, and he was making sure to listen out for any signs that this friendliness could have been an act.

Yet it did not seem to be. Even though Mikleo was fairly silent, Michael ended up making conversation as he stirred chicken into sauce, smiling at Sorey, who was taking plates ready out of the cupboard.

“I take it you already know that Mikleo is a great cook.”

“Oh yeah, that's for sure!”

“I was awful at first,” Mikleo said as he stirred rice, slightly taken aback by the compliment. “I could never get temperatures right and everything. I soon got the hang of it because of my mum, though.”

“Then they both helped teach me,” said Michael. “I was never that great at it. It's been useful, too, because of my travels.”

“How far have you gone with those?” Sorey asked. “It seems like your writing is inspired by a lot of places!”

“It most certainly is. I've travelled all over Glenwood, and sometimes outside the continent, too. I find that seeing these places first-hand and learning their history that way is much better than through something like online research.”

“Ah man, that's _so_ cool! It's my dream to travel the world, it's why I lived so much through your work.”

“You definitely seem very fond of it.”

“Most certainly! I'm actually still in disbelief that it would turn out you're my boy-” Sorey stopped himself, feeling as though that word might not be taken well. “Mikleo's uncle. I was pretty surprised when I found that out.”

Michael smiled. “Small world, isn't it? I'm glad you're such a great fan. Meeting fans like you is always very uplifting.”

The three were soon sitting down to eat. Mikleo had been fairly quiet, from what Sorey assumed had been nerves, yet he and Michael were seeming to be getting along very well.

“So there's been some points that you've disagreed with?” Michael questioned. Sorey nodded, grinning with a little awkwardness.

“Not because I dislike what you write or anything! I find all your opinions and beliefs interesting. But sometimes I think that what I believe differs from what you.”

“That's actually a good thing, it'd be less interesting if we all had the same opinions. Mikleo and I have had our fair amount of discussions in the past.”

“Yeah, we have as well,” Sorey said, grinning. “In fact, didn't we end up debating this kind of thing not long after we met?”

Mikleo nodded. “That's right. I think it's what helped me get closer to you.”

“I'd have to take you both with me somewhere in the summer.”

Sorey and Mikleo couldn't help but exchange a surprised glance, in which Sorey quickly said after, “O-Oh, I don't want to be any trouble!”

“It's not trouble at all. I haven't travelled with Mikleo for a while, and I'm sure he'd appreciate your company.”

“That'd be really nice,” said Mikleo, smiling. He wasn't sure whether Michael genuinely wanted this to happen or if he was simply trying to seem friendlier than he had been for Mikleo's sake, but either way, Mikleo was grateful. “As long as Zenrus would be okay, of course.”

“Yeah, he would be! Mason and Natalie still check on him when I'm not there.”

“Is he your grandfather?” Michael asked, Sorey nodding.

“That's right, I've lived with him since I was a kid.”

“I recognise that name. He leaves very detailed reviews of my work, I've always been flattered. Would you be able to give him my gratitude?”

“Of course! I think he's actually excited that I was going to meet you today, but he hid it. He's the one who actually introduced me to your work.”

“You seem very interested in all of this. Would something to do with Literature or History be want you'd like to do in the future?”

Sorey grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, I'm really not sure. I kind of want to go down my parents' route of becoming a police officer, following in their footsteps and all that. I'm pretty uncertain at the moment.”

“It's fine, you're still young. You can always decide while you're studying A-Levels.” Michael shifted his gaze to Mikleo. “Are you still thinking about going down an art route?”

Mikleo hesitated. Michael had always not been afraid to voice his distaste for this decision, saying that it was a bad idea to go for something so difficult. Not to mention that with Mikleo's intelligence, surely he would have been better suited for something else? It was hypocritical to say the least, considering writing is also an art. Yet the thought of Mikleo trying to aim to go down a Design-based subject seemed to not appeal to Michael.

Yet with Sorey here, Mikleo felt confident enough to say, “Possibly. I'm also interested in working in the culinary field. So I'm kind of like Sorey at the moment where I have multiple interests and possibilities, I just need to decide between them.”

“I understand. Just be careful of what you choose; I don't want you to struggle.”

Mikleo nodded slowly, appreciating that he didn't say more than this, yet a little disappointed that he wasn't more encouraging and supportive. Sorey seemed to pick up on this, smiling at Michael.

“Have you seen his recent artwork?”

“Oh, I can't say that I have.”

“Why don't you show him some once we've done eating?” Sorey said, gesturing to his plate which was almost empty. “I'm sure you would have improved a lot since the last time he saw.”

“O-Oh no, he really doesn't have to see it …” said Mikleo quietly, circling his fork in rice. “I don't mind.”

“I do, though,” said Michael. “I'd love to see it.”

Mikleo rose his head, eyes a little wide from surprise, yet he still managed to remember to smile and say, “Thank you.”

It was a nerve-wrecking thing to grab his sketchpads a short while later, not finding the confidence to maintain eye contact as he handed them over. He was nervous enough about showing his artwork to his friends, so when it came to a man he was still tense around, it was even worse. He doubted that he'd be able to do this if Sorey wasn't there. In fact, they would not have been standing there in the first place.

“This is pen and pencil work,” he said, handing over an A5 sketchpad. “And these two here are watercolour and marker work.”

Michael nodded, settling himself down on Mikleo's bed as he started to turn the pages silently. Whilst his gaze was shifted away from them, Mikleo took the opportunity to take hold of Sorey's hand, feeling reassured when his was squeezed gently in response. The warmth of the touch allowed him to feel grounded, his anxiety at a level which was much easier to deal with.

Yet when Michael placed the sketchpads down and did not say a word at first, his anxiety grew a little, causing him to speak in a rush.

“I – I know it's not perfect. A lot of it is just sketches and such.”

Michael shook his head. “No, I'm not thinking badly of it. I was just … surprised.”

“Surprised about what?”

“How much emotion there is in all of these,” he replied. “It's like all of the troubles you've faced as been poured into all of this. Some artwork, whilst it's impressive, doesn't make you feel much. But this … Mikleo, I never realised you had so much talent. And at just fifteen, too.”

“I'm sixteen soon, and age doesn't really matter anyway. It's practice which does,” he babbled, unsure at first of how to take the compliment. “But … but thank you. It really does mean a lot.”

“I'm only saying the truth. I'm sorry I never showed much interest for this in the past, I … I really should have, regardless of how amazing you'd become.” He got up from the bed, placing a hand down on Mikleo's shoulder. “Keep at it. I'd hate for you to stop. And thank you Sorey, for asking him to show me.”

“It's not a problem! I'm just really proud of him, so I wanted you to see why.”

“I can definitely see why.” Michael then walked past, about to exit the room, before he paused and turned around, looking at Mikleo with wide eyes. “Wait. You turn sixteen next Saturday, don't you?”

Mikleo nodded slowly, his face falling a little. “I was going to ask if you remembered.”

“I've gotten a bit confused lately with dates because of how I've been staying here,” Michael said, sighing. “I really am sorry. I should be able to push forward the trip though to Wednesday and Thursday, if you want me here?”

“I, uh …” Mikleo said simply at first, taken a little aback by the offer. “I-If it's not that much of a bother, I really don't mind …”

“I'd rather be here. We haven't … celebrated much together recently, after all. I could pay for you to visit your friends in Rolance too, if you'd like.”

Mikleo smiled, nodding. “Thank you,” he said, his voice shaking a little from emotion. “I appreciate it.”

Michael smiled back, resting his hand on the door handle. “I'm going to go carry on writing, but knock if you need me.”

Then he left, leaving Sorey and Mikleo in silence. The latter was soon being pulled into a hug, his hands simply by his sides due to being startled, before they wrapped around Sorey's neck.

“Thank you,” Mikleo whispered, closing his eyes. “I never thought he could be like this.”

“He definitely seems to be trying his best for you.”

“I just can't quite believe it.” Mikleo pulled away gently. “I mean, after all that's happened between us, something like this seems unreal.”

“It's a good thing, right?”

Mikleo smiled and nodded. “Definitely. I just hope it lasts.”

There was a fear that after everything which had happened, it would not do so. However, Sorey was soon to realise that this fear might have not been needed.

In the early hours of the morning, Mikleo sleeping soundly, Sorey visited the bathroom, bumping into Michael in the hallway once he exited it. He apologised immediately, a little surprised to see that Michael was still dressed in normal clothes, a pen tucked behind his ear and glasses perched on his nose.

“I know it's late, but can I ask you something?” Michael ended up asking, leaving Sorey confused.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Come in here,” said Michael, gesturing to his bedroom. He walked over to his drawers and opened the first one, picking up an object Sorey could not see at a distance. Michael then turned to face Sorey, smiling with a little sadness as he held out the object. Sorey let out a small gasp when he saw it.

“This is …” he said slowly as his eyes took in a gold band and green gemstone. “Muse's ring?”

Michael nodded. “I've had it all this time, managing to retrieve it after her death. Mikleo doesn't know for sure. I … I've been attached to it. She wore this and the necklace all the time, so it reminded me of her. But now I'm trying to move on, I don't need this anymore.” He brought his hand closer to Sorey. “I want you to give it to Mikleo for his birthday.”

Sorey stared at it for a moment, before shaking his head quickly. “I-I couldn't do that! It's a precious thing, you should give it to him yourself.”

“But you have been in Mikleo's life much more than I have,” said Michael. “I'm sure you're very well aware that I have not been the best person in his life. I don't want to give something so valuable to him myself. I want you to, someone he truly cares about.”

“I … I really don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything. Please, take it.”

Sorey hesitated, yet he soon took the ring from him carefully, its gemstone shining when the light above their heads hit it. He smiled, imagining how it would look on Mikleo's finger. He was sure it would be beautiful.

“This is a pretty cool coincidence,” he said, “what with his necklace and all.”

“His necklace? But it broke in the crash …”

Sorey realised his slip-up, wondering if saying this would be a problem, yet was now in no position to lie. “It did, but I … well, I knew about the necklace and ring Muse wore, and I bought him a necklace which was similar to hers for Christmas. He always wears it under his clothes.”

There was a silence for a moment. Sorey was apologising mentally to Mikleo, knowing how Michael had been against both him and his sexuality, that he might disapprove of this. Yet this momentary panic disappeared instantly when he saw tears fall out of Michael's eyes.

“M-Michael?” Sorey stuttered. “Are … are you all right?”

Michael nodded, immediately wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. “It's just … I'm realising now just how well you treat him in comparison to how I have. No matter how many times I say I'm guilty, I can't truly express the extend of that. I … I can't believe he's been treated so badly by me.”

“You're trying to improve yourself now though, right?”

“I am. It just might not be good enough.”

“I'm sure you'll both be closer again in the future,” Sorey said, yet nothing could stop him from adding, “as long as this is kept up.”

“I'm going to do my best to do that. Anyway, you should get to bed. I'm sorry for keeping you.”

“It's fine, thank you for giving me this!”

Too awkward for a hug, the two instead shook hands before Sorey made his way back to Mikleo's bedroom. He tried his hardest to be quiet when grabbing his bag and placing the ring instead a protective pocket, yet Mikleo still stirred, as though he had sensed that Sorey was there.

“Sorey?” he said sleepily, letting out a yawn. “Everything okay?”

“I'm fine,” Sorey answered as he slid back into bed, arms wrapping around Mikleo and bringing his back closer to his torso, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. “Go back to sleep, beautiful.”

It wasn't long before he had done so, Sorey taking a little longer to with his mind thinking over the ring. He smiled, shuffling a little closer to the body in front of his, adoring how it was smaller. Everything about Mikleo seemed to be perfect, and he hoped that Michael was realising that, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst this week off school was already beginning to make the students feel more relaxed, a simple few days of relaxation was not enough to benefit everyone. For some, it merely meant that their worries were brought to their own home instead of at school.

It was on Tuesday when Rose had received a message from Dezel. It had surprised her a little bit to see she had done so, being as he had not contacted her very much. But it was the message's contents which struck fear in her heart.

_'I think the time's come where I have to tell you everything. Would you be able to come to my place?'_

Of course, she said yes. She had waited for this moment for so long. All she wanted was to support Dezel, to know what was going on so she could truly be of use. It had been like this for months. Yet despite her wishing that this day would come, it did not stop her heart from pounding as she walked down the street, cold rain splattering down onto her. Her hood was pulled up, and she felt a strange relief from running through puddles, boots splashing water around her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would start raining,” Dezel apologised as he opened the front door, immediately making way for her and taking her coat. “Would you like a towel?”

“Please,” she replied, breathless from her running. She tamed her hair with her fingers as she followed Dezel up the stairs, standing in his bedroom whilst he fetched a towel from the bathroom. She thanked him as it was handed to her, placing it around her shoulders and wiping at her face and hair.

“You can sit down, don't worry about getting my bed wet.”

Rose nodded, sitting down onto it. As Dezel joined her, images of the times they hugged and kissed each other here flashed in her mind, and she did her best to push these to one side. After all, she was not here to try to fix anything of their relationship. All she cared about was finally hearing the truth.

“I don't think my apologies have meant anything about not being open with you,” Dezel broke an awkward silence with. “I mean, there's only so many times someone can say sorry before it becomes meaningless.”

“I understood you, though. Some things are just far too difficult to talk about.”

“That's true, I'm glad you understand. Still, that doesn't mean it's fair even if it's understandable.” He stopped talking as he looked at his hands for a moment, inhaling deeply. “You've been very patient with me. It's time I stopped taking advantage of that to hide things from you.” He faced her, messy, untamed hair covering his eyes as it always did. “I think you already know that it's more serious than just … something everyday.”

Rose nodded slowly. “I … I've been worried that you're … dying.”

Dezel shook his head immediately. “It's possible in the future, especially if it spread. But right now, I'm not dying. Rose, it's … it's Melanoma.”

“Melanoma?”

“Eye cancer.” Rose stared in shock, watching as he pushed a few strands of hair to one side. The eye exposed was bulging and red. “I've already lost sight in my left eye. Luckily no one has noticed as I always have at least one eye covered.”

“Can it be treated?” Rose whispered, feeling her hands tremble. “There _is_ a cure, right?”

“It … it can be. They're working on it. It's just uncertain how serious it is in my right eye, too. My left one will be removed and replaced with an artificial eye. It's … there's a pretty large tumour in my left.” He breathed in deeply, not able to look at Rose as he said, “There's only a fifty percent chance of living for at least five years after diagnosis when it's this severe.”

“So that's why you wanted to keep yourself away from everyone,” Rose whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes. Dezel nodded.

“I might not show it, but I care for them a lot, especially you. I wanted to be more distant from you guys, so just in case it came to this, you'd be in less pain. It wasn't right. I know that I should have just been honest.”

“It's a hard thing to be honest about, and you're … you're only sixteen, and you …” That's when she burst into tears, throwing her arms around Dezel tightly to bring him closer. “You're supposed to have your whole life ahead of you, and to think that you've had this on your shoulders, without relying on anyone …”

“That last part was my fault,” he said quietly. “It was my choice to not rely on others.”

“It was a choice you felt like you had to make. That in itself is heartbreaking.”

They stayed silent after those words, Rose simply holding Dezel, quietening her own sobs when she could feel his body shake. She could not remember the last time Dezel had cried in front of her. In fact, had she ever seen him cry at all?

Yet despite never being in this situation with him before, she knew that she had to keep him close, rub his back gently. She was not sure what words she was mumbling in order to comfort him, but whatever they were, they seemed to ease the trembling of his body. She wanted to continue crying herself. It was not fair to see him be this way, to not be sure whether or not he'd even be alive before he made a life for himself. But it was more unfair for him. She could not make this about herself.

“You know that we're all here for you, right?” she asked as they eventually parted, Dezel wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. “No matter how upsetting it'll be, we're with you every step of the way. You don't have to deal with any of this on your own anymore. Please let us help you.”

Dezel hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it at first, before he whispered, “All right. I'll tell the others as well.”

Rose smiled sadly. “It's what they would want to hear. Plus … well, I think it'll help you in your recovery if you were surrounded by happiness, rather than be shut away. I'm not a doctor or anything, but I feel like it'd be that way.”

“You're right. If I stay like this, it won't be good for me at all. Cancer is not a thing anyone should have to deal with alone.”

She internally winced at the word 'cancer', still not accustomed to hearing that Dezel had been cursed with it. However, she nodded, managing to not let her pain show. “It's definitely not. Thank you for telling me this, Dezel. It really does mean a lot.”

“No, thank you. I can't believe that you're still as supportive as ever even after what happened.”

“That's just how I am. If I enjoyed being with you, why would I give you up as a friend?” She paused for a moment, running a tongue over her lips. “But … but if you pulled through this and lived a normal life again, would you want us to have another chance.”

Dezel paused too, before he nodded slowly. “I think so. But even if we don't, I still want you in my life, no matter what you are to me.”

“And I will be, forever.”

Rose decided to stay over at his house that night, feeling as though he should not be left alone. He deserved to have someone be there with him if he started crying. She wanted to make sure that he would never be alone with this again.


	24. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezel's eye surgery is to be performed on the upcoming Friday, the day before Mikleo's birthday.

It had been a bombshell which Dezel had not wanted to drop so soon before Mikleo's birthday. Yet it was also something which he was glad to confess. He had never felt such a huge relief before, as though the whole world had been lifted from his shoulders. Everyone was supportive, including Mikleo, who was reassuring over how there was no problem about being told this before his birthday. Dezel was grateful that there was no anger over him hiding the truth.

They were, of course, upset, but that did not stop how willing they were to support him. Even Zavied, Eizen and Edna, who he had only seen once in real life and spoken to on just a few occasions, said that they were there for him and were grateful to be told of this. It made him realise that he should have talked about this sooner. But at least, as Rose had told him, he had said something now. That was better than hiding it completely until the possibility of everything falling down.

 

**Jaws**

_'So I'll be having my operation this Friday. Sorry I won't be able to make it for your birthday, Mikleo.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Don't worry about that. Just focus on recovering well after it.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'I'm being allowed to stay with him, so there's a chance that I might not be able to see you on the day, either >.<'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'Again, it's really not a problem. This is much more important, and it's not like I won't have others with me.'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'You said that Michael will be home, right?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'That's right. He'll be leaving tomorrow and will come back on Friday. So don't worry about not being there. I just want everything to turn out well for you.'_

**Jaws**

_'Thanks for that.'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'No need.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Oh, but we'll make sure to save you cake!'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'If Sorey doesn't eat it all, that is.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Hey!'_

**Womaniser**

_'Wait, are we still talking about cake cake, or like, the other cake Sorey might want to eat?'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'What …?'_

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_'Dude, no.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I don't get it.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Oh dear …'_

**Definitely a Bottom**

_'It's Zaveid, so it can't mean something good.'_

**Jaws**

_'Oh. It took me a moment.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'WHAT did?'_

**Womaniser**

_'It's the kind of cake that is only saved for one person, if you get what I mean ;)'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Huh?'_

_'Like, something only Mikleo made me?'_

**Bottom** **Bootyleo**

_'That seems too innocent.'_

_'ROSE!'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Hmm?'_

**Bottom Bootyleo**

_'Bootyleo. God, I can't tell if this is better or worse.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_**'** I think it's suitable. I mean, you DID want to wear jeans which made your ass look good the first time you met up with Sorey.'_

**Bottom Bootyleo**

_'WHAT-'_

_'No I did not!'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'Yes you did.'_

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_'You did.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Sorey.exe has stopped working'_

**Bottom Bootyleo**

_'Ahem'_

_'Do not remember.'_

_'Anyway, back to something important. Dezel, we're here for you, and don't worry about anything. We appreciate you telling us.'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Mikleo's right. We've been worried about you for a while now, so we really are glad that you have opened up to us. There's no need to keep anything bottled up anymore.'_

**Womaniser**

_'I'm here to look out for you as my hair twin!'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'And Boris and I can help out with any work you might end up falling behind on – we've gotten far ahead, now.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Just keep on talking to us, we're here to help you pull through!'_

**The Strongest Shark**

_'That really does mean a lot.'_

_'… Rose?'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'I just thought it'd be the most suitable.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'I never realised your name changing could be so sweet.'_

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_'You're one to talk about sweet things. We both have to head off, but stay strong, Dezel.'_

**The Strongest Shark**

_'Yeah, thanks. I'm heading off myself now.'_

**Alisha's Utterly Pure and Innocent Knight**

_'Wait, before EVERYONE goes, can someone tell me what the whole cake thing meant?'_

_'Guys?'_

 

It was the support and laughter that Dezel needed and knew he had lacked too much in. Of course, there were his parents, who had cut down their working hours once he was diagnosed. But it was hard to not feel guilty over receiving support from two people who he had often overheard crying at night. With his friends, he was faced with a stronger support, full of the positivity his life lacked in.

The doctors had always said that a more positive mindset would be better off for him. Perhaps this was the time for him to have it.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo saying goodbye to Michael was strangely upsetting, despite how he would only be leaving for such a little amount of time.

He had gotten so accustomed to Michael leaving shortly after returning that to have him leave after a couple of weeks felt a lot different. His time away would only be two days, yet Mikleo had gotten so used to having him around that the two days felt as though they would last a lot longer.

Sorey and Michael had been getting on better than Mikleo had expected. Not long ago, even the thought of saying that he had a boyfriend seemed like an impossible task. To think that Michael was actually liking Sorey, even after all of his past words in regards to Mikleo's sexuality, was unbelievable.

Yet was it really a surprise, when Sorey was like how he was? Despite the anger he had shown towards Michael's actions, he had been nothing short of friendly. His smiles had seemed forced at first, yet he still maintained politeness, and it seemed as though he and Michael had the same opportunity to discuss their opinions as Sorey did with Mikleo.

Wednesday and Thursday passed with an air of loneliness, yet it was soon vanished by plans to see Edna, Eizen and Zaveid that weekend. The plans had been changed in order for Mikleo to see as many of his friends before school returned; the Rolance group were planning to stay in Ladylake instead, Michael having sent money over to pay for Edna's travel, whilst Zaveid assisted with Eizen. It would stop the issue of Mikleo not having enough time to see them all, as well as give Edna and Eizen their first trip to Ladylake in well over a year.

Despite this excitement, however, Mikleo was steadily beginning to feel more anxious on Thursday evening when he received no contact from Michael.

He was used to Michael not responding until much later on regular days, too caught up in his work and signings to get back to him. However, what he _wasn't_ used to was Michael not replying when something more important was at hand. He had asked what time he would be returning the following day, yet received nothing back. His anxiety was attempted to be pushed to the side, however, accepting that Michael could have just been busy.

“ _You've got to think that he's had to cram his usual visit in just two days,”_ Eizen had said over their video chat last night, in which both of them, Edna and Zaveid were playing online games together. _“I mean, he's usually gone for weeks at a time. He's probably exhausted himself trying to get everything together ready to leave tomorrow.”_

“I hadn't really thought about that properly,” said Mikleo guiltily. “I guess I just got too anxious to think rationally.”

“ _Nothing new there,”_ Edna commented, Eizen giving her a small shove in response.

“ _Either that, or he's gotten caught up with some babe,”_ said Zaveid, causing Mikleo to sigh.

“He's hardly the type.”

“ _Yeah, we're not all like you, Zaveid,”_ Eizen said. _“Some of us have a bit of class.”_

“ _Oi, I have class! Plus, I don't think getting obsessed with tunnels is very classy.”_

“ _There's nothing wrong with it.”_

“ _Maybe not, but your love backfired when I scared you in one that time."_

“ _Shut it.”_

“ _God, you two are reminding me of Meebo and I,”_ said Edna. _“Stop.”_

“ _But Eizen is a fun person to tease! Almost as fun as Mikster.”_

“You've not done that as much recently, I've noticed,” said Mikleo. “What's gotten into you?”

“ _Well, unlike Lady Edna, I've been wanted to make sure you're doing all right mentally first. I've been saving it all for this weekend.”_

“Well, that sure is going to be grand.”

“ _But wait, do you still want us to come?”_

“Huh?” Mikleo blinked. “Why wouldn't I?”

“ _Well, my bro is turning legal, so I thought you and Sorey would want to take advantage_ _of that_ _,”_ Zaveid winked, which only made his words worse.

“W-We're … we're not …” Mikleo stuttered, heat rising to his face.

“ _Well, you_ have _been having the odd hickey here and there,”_ Edna said, eyes looking directly at his neck. _“I thought you might end up going further, too.”_

“We have been a little bit,” Mikleo mumbled, pulling up the collar of the shirt to cover a mark which was not even visible, Edna smirking at his gullibility. “But not far enough for … for that.”

“ _Take your time, Mikky-Boy!”_ Zaveid exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. _“Passionate love making is something you have to be ready for!”_

“ _Yeah, don't do a Zaveid and sleep with anything that moves,”_ Eizen added, chuckling as Zaveid glared into the camera.

“ _I'm not_ that _bad! I'm changing! Just because you're jealous of me.”_

“ _I'm not jealous of you. Why would I be?”_

“ _Yeah, I think you're saying the wrong person he should be jealous of, Zaveid,”_ Edna said, smirking when Eizen nudged her roughly with his elbow.

“ _There is_ no one _I'm jealous of,”_ he corrected, before changing the subject. _“Anyway Mikleo, back to what we were talking about before. Michael's probably ended up falling asleep and will message you in the morning before he leaves. Don't think about it any more until then, all right?”_

“I won't. Thank you, Eizen.”

The chat soon ended due to Mikleo wanting to sleep early enough for this the following morning. Taking a moment to hear Sorey's voice say his usual, gentle goodnight, he was soon lying in bed, realising just how much it was easier for him to sleep nowadays.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early Friday afternoon in which Dezel's operation was scheduled.

Rose was surprised that the doctors let her stay for it, especially considering they were young, but assumed that the fact that Dezel had very little family there with him caused a little leeway for Rose to be able to stay herself. It was a huge relief; there were risks with every operation, yet she was certain that this would be more difficult than others.

It would also take hours, and Rose knew just how nerve-wrecking those hours would be, wondering if her friend was going to be all right. But she was also strong. She knew that she'd pull through the wait, regardless of whether or not she sought help from her other friends. She wanted to be there no matter what.

She allowed Dezel's parents to say their words of encouragement first, before stepping forward herself, unable to not feel amused from how dazed he was from anaesthetic steadily taking away his consciousness.

“Thanks for coming,” he said quietly. Rose smiled, squeezing his hand momentarily.

“No need to thank me. It's what friends are for, right?”

The word 'friends' stung her, and perhaps it did so for Dezel, too. Yet in a way, it also brought her happiness. She was glad that she could still use that word for them, and that their bond was strong enough for her to be there. Even if they were not a couple, she had not once lied when she had said that she would be with him every step of the way.

After Dezel was taken away, she excused herself from Dezel's parents when she saw Alisha calling her, finding her way to an area in which she could speak on the phone.

“Hey, princess!” Rose exclaimed once she had answered.

“ _Princess?”_ Alisha laughed. _“You flatter me. Has Dezel gone in for his surgery?”_

“That's right. It's meant to take some hours.”

“ _You can leave in that time, Rose. There would be no harm in going out to get some air.”_

“Ah I know, but I also wanna stay here for his parents. Plus, just in case something goes … wrong.”

There was a small silence before Alisha continued speaking. _“I understand. But please tell me that you have something to occupy yourself with in this time? I don't want you to be sitting around distressed for hours.”_

“I actually brought revision with me. Thought I might as well!”

“ _You didn't.”_

“I did! Have a bit more faith in me.”

Alisha laughed. _“Well, your record_ does _have a lot of you abandoning study to go for runs in it.”_

“I can't run in a hospital. Now's the best chance.”

She laughed again, staying silent for a few moments before she spoke again. _“It's very good of you to be doing this for him, especially after what happened.”_

“I don't think that feelings are true enough if you don't still care enough like this, you know?” said Rose. “I mean, I couldn't imagine not still being in Dezel's life.”

“ _It shows that you were both good friends to start with, and had a bond that could not simply be broken by the end of a romantic relationship.”_

“Exactly. God, we sound much older than we are, don't we?”

“ _Well, I've always been a little mature for my age. I'm shocked to hear that from you, though.”_

“ _Hey!_ I'm plenty mature enough for someone who is still fifteen!”

“ _I know, I know, I'm just teasing.”_

Rose sighed, though she was grinning. “I've been a bad influence on you. Anyway, I'm going to head off now, I don't want his parents to wonder where I've gone.”

“ _I'll be here if you need me.”_

Thanking her, Rose then ended the call before she made her way back through the hospital. After she remembered how her father had died in this very hospital before, weeping as she watched him take his last breath, she also recalled how she had vowed to never come back to this place again if she didn't have to. This was a good enough reason to break that vow.

 

* * *

 

 

With the continuous updates on Dezel's state, Mikleo felt guilty that this friend's situation was not the only thing causing him anxiety.

Eizen's words had gotten him hopeful. And after becoming a little closer with Michael, he was certain that nothing would happen. Yet 'nothing' was exactly the issue. There were no messages through the morning, calls, any sign at all of him. Not wanting to irritate him, Mikleo only sent a single message that morning, asking if he had seen the last. There was no use in getting his hopes up for a response.

He replayed Eizen's words in his mind, trying to convince himself that Michael could have simply been overworked, even sleeping in and he'd be back later. Throughout the day, Mikleo studied and drew artwork instead. Admittedly, he had been perhaps doing too much with few breaks in order to distract himself. Yet there was no doing this when the hours passed and as evening fell.

After having no reply to another message he had sent during the late afternoon, Mikleo knew he had no choice but to try and call. Perhaps he had not been surprised when it went straight to voice mail, yet it still did not stop panic surging through him.

Why would Michael suddenly stop being in contact after everything which had happened, even to the point of him going through the trouble to rearrange his days away? Had Michael really just been putting on an act whilst he had been at home and was now trying to get away from it? Despite their past together, Mikleo found it difficult to believe something so awful. After all, it didn't seem to make much sense to erase their steps forward together so suddenly.

He tried to breathe deeply, yet there was no stopping the panic taking over his chest, vision seeming to spin and darken as he looked down at his hands. His eyes closed, knowing that this was not the time to give in to any panic or anxiety. Breathe in, breathe out – panicking would solve nothing.

As he continued to breathe deeply, willing for his heart rate to stop, he called the person his mind went to first: Sorey. He held the phone to his ear, hand slightly shaking, yet relief washed over him when Sorey picked up.

“ _Hey babe, is everything all right?”_ Sorey asked, sounding concerned. Mikleo knew why; for phone calls which were just to simply speak to each other, he would typically text Sorey first to ask if he wanted to. It made him a little anxious over calling him so suddenly, but he knew he had to speak to _someone._

“Sorry, I just … I haven't heard from Michael yet, at all.”

There was a small pause, Mikleo assuming that Sorey was checking the time. _“But … but wasn't he meant to come home like, early afternoon? Yet it's_ _half past seven_ _now …”_

“I know,” Mikleo said quietly. “That's why I'm worried.”

“ _You don't think he's gone back on his word, have you?”_

“It's possible. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he's cancelled on me. I just … I can't know for sure, being as it's never been like this.” Mikleo bit down on his lip out of nerves before he spoke again. “I wouldn't think that he'd go through all the trouble of staying and rescheduling if he was just going to end up doing this, plus he seems like he really gets along with you.”

“ _That never seemed fake, either. I don't think he'd purposefully do this after all that.”_

“Then what could have happened?” Mikleo questioned. He could feel his panic returning now, grasping at his chest and making it hard to breathe. “I mean, for him to not contact me at all … what if something happened to him? Like some kind of accident?”

“ _I don't know,_ _but_ _we can't assume it's anything like that.”_

“I never assumed it could happen to my mother. I've become too cautious since then.”

A silence fell for several moments. It was rare that Mikleo brought up his mother so suddenly. It became clear to Sorey in that moment just how anxious Mikleo must have been to say this; it would never be something he'd say when feeling calm and rational.

“ _Take a deep breath, okay? There's nothing saying for certain that anything liked that happened to him. Maybe he's just fallen ill and hasn't been able to contact you, or something has happened with transport. Please don't jump to any harsh conclusions about it, Mikleo. It's not going to help him or you.”_

Mikleo nodded despite how Sorey could not see this. He breathed out deeply. “That's true. Sorry, I just got panicked.”

“ _I know, it's understandable. But you've gotten a lot better at calming down, haven't you?”_

“I guess I have. It's thanks to you, though. Your voice does that for me.”

“ _Don't put it all on me. Take some of the credit! Anyway, in the meantime, have you had anything to eat yet?”_

“Oh, I haven't.” He suddenly noticed his hunger pains, realising that during his work and the panic over Michael, he had not taken notice of them at all. “I'll go make …”

Then his words drifted off, as he realised something stupid, something which he surely should have also been anxious about, yet got too caught up with Michael himself.

“There's not really anything in,” said Mikleo quietly. “We were going to get groceries today. I haven't had any money given for me either, because Michael thought there'd be no point in doing so as he was going to be here.”

There was a small pause. _“Is there anything at all in?”_

“Maybe … I don't think there's much, though.”

Mikleo was certain he heard Sorey curse under his breath; Mikleo being nourished was something he had cared about a lot.

“ _I'd drop things off for you, but I don't think there's any more trains, and Gramps can't drive me right now …”_

“It's all right, I can hold on until tomorrow.”

“ _You're not doing that,”_ Sorey said firmly. _“You need food. Don't worry, I'm sorting this out now. No boyfriend of mine is going hungry because his uncle hasn't come home, all right?”_

Despite Mikleo being touched, he still had to say, “You don't need to do anything, really.”

“ _I do. I wouldn't get any sleep tonight if I knew I left you like that. You're never a bother, silly. Just let me do this.”_

“Thank you, really,” Mikleo said softly, smiling. “But what exactly _are_ you doing?”

“ _Messaging … ah, she replied quickly! Lailah's coming over with some stuff. She's fine to drive.”_

“You messaged her for me?”

“ _Yup! I thought you might've been too panicked to think of her. But remember that it's not just me who has your back, you know. If Lailah couldn't have been there, there's others who could have, and would want to, help. Never be afraid to ask for things.”_

“I'll … I'll remember. Thank you. And don't forget that it's the same for you, too.”

“ _I know! There we go, she's on her way. Expect her to give you a big hug and possibly express her frustration over Michael._

Mikleo laughed lightly. “I will.”

“ _Want me to stay on the phone with you until she gets there?”_

“Only if that's all right with you.”

“ _It always is, Mikleo. You should know that by now.”_

He really did know, even if he still needed reassurance at times. Sorey would possibly do anything in order to stay by Mikleo's side.

 

* * *

 

 

During the call, they had received an update on Dezel, which soon shifted Mikleo's attention completely. Rose told them that the operation had been a complete success, and that Dezel had been awake for a while before falling back asleep. He seemed to be fine, merely just dazed from anaesthetic, and Rose was sounding a lot brighter as she explained this. It was a huge relief; whilst not all of the threat had gone, at least the most worrisome issue had been solved.

Forty-five minutes later, Mikleo's doorbell rang, the only indicator that this amount of time had passed being the increase of hunger pains. He rushed over to the door and opened it. Despite looking a little windswept, she was smiling radiantly, though wasn't able to hug Mikleo due to having a shopping bag in each hand.

“Thank you for coming,” Mikleo said as he closed the door after her. “Want me to take those?”

“I'm fine, but thank you,” she answered, kicking off slip-on shoes. “Which way is the kitchen?”

He gestured for her to follow, realising how strange it felt to have her in his home. Whilst he had seen her multiple times since they had met again, it was only now that she was actually visiting his home.

“I didn't want to keep you waiting too long whilst you were hungry, so I could only get some basic things,” she said apologetically, yet Mikleo saw no reason at all for her to be apologetic. After all, the only issue about going to get food for him seemed to be this reasoning, rather than actually having to spend money on him. He was unbelievably touched.

“Don't apologise, I'm just very grateful for you to do this,” he responded as he placed a carton of milk in the fridge. “I _do_ have some money, but not enough to spare for this. I need some saved for transport next year, as college students can't get the train for free like high school students can.”

“And Michael left you none?”

“No, he didn't see the need as he was only going to be gone Wednesday and Thursday night.”

Lailah glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearing nearing 8:30pm. “And yet he's …”

“No. I haven't heard anything.”

They packed away groceries silently for a moment. After Lailah's demands of Michael a few weeks prior, Mikleo was certain that she was trying to control her anger, which was something he noticed only seemed to happen when regarding himself and Michael.

“I tried calling him myself after getting these groceries, as well as when I parked up outside,” Lailah said, frowning. “Yet he did not answer me, either.”

“Straight to voice mail?”

“Yes.”

“That's why I don't think he's doing anything on purpose,” Mikleo said quietly, opening a ready-made chicken wrap. “I mean, I just don't think it'd be right for him to ignore more than one person like this. There's got to be a reason why.”

“Still, just before your birthday …”

His heart sank. Because of the stress he had been through over the last several hours, he had almost forgotten that his birthday was as soon as the next day.

“I really was hoping he'd be there. But it wouldn't be the first time I don't see him on these kind of days.” He sighed, yet forced a smile. “And it's not like I'll be alone. Sorey, Alisha and Sergei will be there, and Edna, Eizen and Zaveid are coming over from Rolance in the afternoon."

Lailah smiled. “I'm glad that you have so many wonderful friends. You deserve that love.”

“I don't even know what I did to deserve them all,” Mikleo admitted. “But I'm grateful for them.”

“You did everything to deserve them. Your kindness, support, generosity – you deserve them all more than anyone.”

Mikleo was silent for a moment, before saying quietly, “Thank you.”

Her smile grew, yet moments later, it faltered. “Listen, Mikleo,” she said, sitting down with a cup of tea opposite him. “I have some of my things in the car. Would I be able to stay the night?”

Mikleo blinked at her. “But … why do you want to?”

“You're very pale. I think being so anxious and stressed last night and today has made you ill.”

He held a hand to his face subconsciously. “I didn't even realise. I guess I'm used to that kind of thing.”

“I don't like the thought of you being alone whilst you're still on edge.”

“You don't have to go through the trouble.”

“It's no trouble at all, I can assure you.”

Not fully convinced for a moment, he hesitated, yet soon nodded. “All right, as long as you're sure.”

“I am. Not to mention that I don't want you to wake up alone on your birthday.”

“That's very thoughtful of you, thank you.” A thought came to him. “Why not stay until later in the day, too, if you can?”

“Oh, I wouldn't want to disturb you all,” said Lailah, letting out a light laugh. “I doubt your friends would want a teacher with them.”

“I think they would. I … I thought you might want to see Edna again.”

Her eyes widened a little. “W-Well yes, but …”

“But what?”

“Much like with Michael taking you away, I left without very little warning,” she said quietly. “Though teachers shouldn't exactly have favourites, I … felt a bond with you and Edna which was different than other students. Yet I still didn't properly say goodbye because of how much Muse's …”

Her words trailed off, clearly not wanting to say anything which would upset Mikleo, yet he was persistent.

“It's understandable that you were like that. I mean, I pulled away after her death, too. Edna really doesn't mind. She still mentions you from time to time and even if she won't admit it, I'm sure she'd love to see you.”

“I … I'm not sure,” she said, sighing. “Would she really want to?”

“Of course she would. You should stay tomorrow.”

Lailah nodded, her smile returning. “All right, I will.” She then laughed, shaking her head. “Honestly, wasn't it me who was supposed to be comforting and reassuring you when I came around?”

“It works both ways with everyone,” he said. “I'm not the only one who deserves support.”

“You are a very kind person.”

Despite how much he had been told this, he never exactly saw why it would be said. Yes, he knew he was caring. Yet he saw the kindness he had for others as normal, as exactly what they deserved. As much as he was grateful for the compliments, he believed they were not needed. All he was doing was treating others how they should be treated.

The evening passed much calmer than Mikleo previously anticipated, before he knew that he would be spending it in Lailah's company. Each moment made him feel at home with her, yet it was one moment later that evening that stood out from the rest.

He had been in bed when she had knocked quietly and opened the door gingerly, wearing a long nightdress. Relieved to see he was awake, she smiled as she peered around the door, her voice soft.

“I just wanted to say to you that I will do everything in my power to give you the love you deserve, starting with Michael. I had no contact with you over the years, and now it is my time to make things right for you, one step at a time.”

Her words left him silent for a short while. It was her gentle voice and smile which was bringing a desire to him, one to finally do something he had never done over the last two years. Something which really could change his life for the better, yet had never done due to fear.

“Thank you,” he said at first, Lailah seeming to know that he wanted to speak more. He ran a tongue over his lips nervously, gulping before he continued. “I know it's late, but … can I speak to you about something?”

“Of course,” she responded, walking over and switching on the lamp resting on his nightstand, before she settled down on his bed. “What is it?”

“It's … it's not really something I've talked about to … someone I should. I've kept it hidden for a while. It's … I'm sorry, I'm finding it hard to say this.”

“Don't worry, there's no rush,” she reassured him with, causing him to nod and exhale deeply to calm his nerves.

“For … well, for the last two years, I've been bullied in Marlind. It's mainly two people, though sometimes they have others with them. It all started because they found out I'm gay. It's not stopped since then.”

“And you've never told anyone?”

“I told Michael about it a bit, plus Sorey and my friends,” he said. “But never a teacher or someone who can help.”

“It's very brave of you to tell me, then,” she said quietly. “Thank you for opening up to me.”

“It's taking a lot, definitely,” he said, laughing awkwardly. “I want to move to Ladylake High School, I really do. But I know just how many problems it'd cause when the exams are only two months away.”

Lailah sighed. “That is true. The curriculum of subjects can be done in different orders, even if it's all for the same exam board, so you could find that you have to teach yourself subjects.” She paused for a moment. “As I do not work at Marlind, I can't do anything personally and no one can force you into anything. But Mikleo, would you like me to speak to anyone at your own school? I'm known to be a teacher, so it should be all right.”

“I don't know,” he said quietly. “What if it makes it worse? They're already sneaking around now, and I fear going out on my own. I feel like if they're punished, it won't help at all.”

“Admittedly, it _does_ happen, and I cannot deny that. But I can ask that they have teachers keeping a more watchful eye out – after all, if they had already been doing so, this wouldn't have been going on for so long. Then outside of school, there is always the option of contacting the police, and you could simply have someone with you if it's too much to contact them at the moment. There _are_ options for you, Mikleo, even if it's frightening. You don't have to face them alone.”

Mikleo stayed silent as he thought about this. He really had thought that he would just push past the last two months of high school, ignoring them until then. But what if they ended up going to the same college as him? What if something drastic with them happened in that small period of time? Both were entirely possible, and Mikleo knew that he had pushed himself by dealing with this for so long. He had to remember that Lailah was right. He did not have to face them, or even anything, alone anymore.

It took all of his courage to nod. “I … I think that might be for the best.”

“I do too, but I'm putting no pressure on you to make this decision. It's all in your hands.”

“I'm not feeling pressured. I … I need the help. I don't think I'm truly going to improve my emotional state if I don't have it.”

“And it's fine that you need it,” she said gently. “None of us can go through something this stressful alone. There's no shame in asking for help.” She pulled Mikleo into her arms, smiling as she placed a hand on the back of his head, which was resting on her shoulder. “You deserve this and more. I will help you in any way I can.”

She understood his silence and knew that he was grateful without him saying this in words. Just minutes later, she could hear a change in his breathing, feel the body resting against hers go limper. She moved him gently away from her and down onto the bed, pulling the covers over him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Once she was by the door, she stopped and looked at him once again, smiling to herself. She was grateful that she had been given this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention like I did on One Heart that I won't be updating this next week. It's going to be anxiety-inducing to miss a weekly update for the first time since about Jan or Feb, but ... well, my mental and physical health are incredibly severe, and I just don't have it in me to do both art and writing. The latter is more of a struggle right now, so I'm not aiming for more than a couple of hundred words a day, a lot less than my previous thousands per day.
> 
> Another reason is a lack of motivation driven by the worry that people take my weekly updates for granted, without really thinking about how difficult it actually is to update two fics a week with my health. I apologise to those this does not apply to, it's just how my anxiety has brought me to think.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you're enjoying the story still, and try not to be too pissed - I always have a reason for events occurring.


	25. Bringing of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the anxiety over Michael still lingering in him, Mikleo focuses on the day which has not brought him happiness in years; his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm back with an update!
> 
> I apologise for the delay; even after overcoming my writer's block, I had to get through commissions first, and focused more on One Heart as it's been easier to write. But I finally got around to finishing this chapter yesterday! I wish I could have made it longer to make up for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Whenever Mikleo's mental health was worse, he would be plagued by nightmares and disturbed sleep. The fact that this used to affect him a lot more often showed how his health had improved on the whole, yet now he slept peacefully more frequently, it meant that he was not quite as prepared as he had been in the past and took longer to calm the pounding of his heart when he finally awoke.

He could not quite pinpoint exactly what had been in his nightmares. Or at least, any details of what happened. Homophobic slurs he could have been sure were from Symonne and Lunarre, past insults off his uncle, who he might have seen walking away, never to return … it was all a huge blur, yet despite none being clear, it still left him shaken.

At the very least, he must have not screamed, for there was no sound of footsteps coming to his room, or Lailah's voice calling through the door. He always hated waking others due to his nightmares. Yet it was at least not too early at 8:00, for he had managed to somehow fall back asleep when he had woken up through the night.

His eyes only glanced at his arms for a moment as he pulled on his dressing gown. He was glad to see how well they had healed, yet inspecting them properly worried him. Whilst his urges had not been great at all recently, he still had a fear of seeing how bare his arms now looked, even if he was sure he was strong enough now to not think in such a way.

Once he left the room, his nose immediately picked up a sweet scent, which managed to bring a smile to his face despite how he still felt shaken. He was greeted by Lailah flipping a pancake in a frying pan when he entered the kitchen. She sensed his presence, turning around with a warm smile.

“Happy birthday, Mikleo,” she greeted. “I thought you would like to wake up to breakfast.”

“It's a nice surprise, thank you.”

Her smile grew. She placed a couple of pancakes down on a plate for him, handing it over with sugar, syrup and lemon juice. “You look exhausted,” she said as she returned to the stove, seeming as though she was trying to keep evident worry away from her voice as she poured more batter into the pan. “Did you not sleep well?”

“No, I had nightmares. I guess what's going on with Michael didn't help with that.”

“That's understandable,” she said sadly, “yet I still feel awful that it has happened.” She glanced over at her phone to check if she'd had any missed calls. “I am definitely going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets in touch.”

Mikleo forced a smile, strained because it was hard to do so when he was dealing with this on a day which was supposed to be joyful. Yet it became real when he saw that he had message from Sorey, one which he had been waiting for since he woke up.

_'Happy birthday to the most beautiful boy EVER! We're all gonna get ready and then head straight over there_ _♥_ _'_

_'Thank you, Sorey. There's no need to rush; Lailah is here, so it's not like I'm alone.'_

_'But still, I need to give you sixteen kisses, at the very least!'_

_'Ugh. You're so cheesy.'_

_'Aww, don't you like my kisses…?_

_'Idiot. You know I do.'_

“Sorey?” Lailah's voice asked, startling Mikleo slightly. He nodded, watching as she sat down opposite him, a plate in her hand.

“Sorry for texting while I had food here,” he said, pushing the phone to one side as he picked up his knife and fork.

“No need to apologise! It makes me happy to see the smile he brings you.”

That smile returned from these words. “It shows that much, huh?”

“Definitely. You can tell that he means the world to you.”

“I don't know where I'd be without him,” he admitted, his movements slower as he thought over his words. “I was in such a dark place when we met. Yet he's helping to pull me out.”

“I wish I could have been there for you, though I'm glad that you still had Sorey.”

“As am I. He brought me an amount of happiness I thought I'd never be able to have.”

Following his breakfast with Lailah, Mikleo headed up to his room shortly after, realising just how much this day already was compared to how it had been for the last couple of years. Michael had been there, yet even on a day which was supposed to be special, there had been heavy tension which had stopped any enjoyment. The Rolance group had not been able to see him the previous year, either; Edna and Eizen had not been able to afford it, whereas Zaveid had been going through a rough time.

This year, it was much different. Whilst there was once again an issue with Michael, much more confusing and unclear than in the past, he had his friends, both old and new, not to mention a partner. If he had been told last year that it would have turned out this way, when he had spent the evening of his last birthday resorting to self harm after a fight with Michael, he would not have believed it. The concept of actually being happy had simply seemed too unrealistic.

 _'Has one person really changed me this much?'_ he thought to himself as he put on the precious necklace, choosing not to hide it like he usually did. _'After all, I wouldn't have met any of the others without him.'_

Of course, there was also Michael to thank, even if he was not there. Edna had been able to receive her money to travel, and whilst Zaveid might have been able to assist himself, it was not completely certain. Mikleo might have been angry at Michael, or at the very least disappointed with him, but he could still not push aside the fact that he was helping to grant him happiness.

After hearing about Dezel the night before, he could also shift that worry off his shoulders. He might not be as close to Dezel as he was with the others, but he still cared deeply, and was touched by how Dezel was even apologetic over not being able to make Mikleo's birthday despite it definitely not being his fault. He cared a lot more than he let on.

Mikleo also received an update on Dezel whilst he was finishing off getting dressed; it was another relief to hear from them, causing his smile to be wide whilst he looked at his phone.

 

**The Strongest Shark**

_'Finally actually alive enough to message you all myself.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'He's a tough one!'_

**The Strongest Shark**

_'Not really, it's not like I did anything.'_

**Bottom Bootyleo**

_'You did. You've done a lot to stay strong, and that's something to be proud of.'_

**The Strongest Shark**

_'Yeah, I suppose so.'_

_'Happy birthday, too.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Oh yes, happy birthday! Hold on a sec …'_

**Birthday Bootyleo**

_'Wow, the old one didn't last long.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'It'll be changed back ♪'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Mikleo deserves a name for his birthday!'_

_'Guuuys, hurry up and get ready so we can get going! Zenrus and I will be leaving soon ~'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'We're almost done, Sergei told me he's left already. I'll be leaving myself in a minute.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'Be sure to give Mikleo my birthday hug for me!'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'I will.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'I will!'_

**Sergei's Queen**

_'Oh!'_

_'I thought Rose was speaking to me, I'm sorry.'_

**The Most Beautiful Flower**

_'I was, but Sorey just had to barge in with his need to love on his Mikleo~'_

**Birthday Bootyleo**

_'Someone's needy.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'Hey! I'm not needy!'_

**Birthday Bootyleo**

_'Sure.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'-.-'_

_'I just like showering you in the love you deserve ♥'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'Cheesy. We're on the train now, Meebo. Zaveid is waiting for us in Lastonbell while checking out chicks.'_

**Leonardo Da Vinci**

_'Really, does this guy stop?'_

**Birthday Bootyleo**

_'Never.'_

_'Oh, I have to go, Lailah is calling me.'_

**Most Ladylike Lady**

_'… Lailah. I forgot.'_

_'See you later.'_

**Ray of Sunshine**

_'See you soon, beautiful!'_

**The Strongest Shark**

_'Have a good time, everyone.'_

 

Mikleo managed to pull himself away from the chat, Edna's message the one which replayed in his mind, bringing a smile to his face as he began to head back downstairs. First it was her, Eizen and Zaveid who had met his friends in Ladylake, followed by Mikleo being reunited with Lailah. Now there was going to be a full circle, and he felt incredible that this completion would occur because of his birthday. Perhaps Michael's absence was not purely a negative thing; it had led to Lailah staying over, after all. This might not have happened without that.

“You called me?” Mikleo asked as he entered the lounge, where she was reading a newspaper.

“Yes, I …” her words drifted off as she turned to face him, a warm yet slightly upset smile appearing on her face as her eyes fell on his chest. “That necklace … Muse wore one very similar, didn't she?”

Mikleo nodded, settling himself down next to her, fingers playing with the gemstone. “I told Sorey about the necklace and ring she used to wear,” he explained. “I hadn't expected it, but he ended up buying this necklace as a Christmas present for me. Even though it's not the same one, he thought it could still serve as a reminder of her.”

Lailah looked very emotional, yet was still smiling, which suggested she was most of all happy over this. “Sorey's kindness never fails to touch me. It was very generous of him to do that for you.”

“It was. I couldn't quite believe it. That's how he ended up confessing his feelings to me, too.”

“And then you became a couple on New Year's Eve, right?” Lailah questioned, receiving a nod in return. “It's a lovely story. People might not believe young love is real, but what you two have can't be described as anything else. You have a very strong bond despite how you did not meet all that long ago. It's beautiful to see.”

Mikleo smiled. “Thank you, Lailah. That really does mean a lot.” He then cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward over how much the conversation was focused on this. “So why did you call me down?”

“Oh! Oh, that,” she babbled, seeming to feel guilty all of a sudden. “I'm sorry, but in my rush to get here last night, I forgot to bring you your present.”

He blinked. “You bought me a present?”

“Of course I did! But I can't believe I forgot it …”

A little amused by the unnecessary panic, he chuckled and shook his head. “Don't worry about it, I didn't even think you'd buy me anything. Just give it to me when we next see each other.”

Seeming reassured, Lailah's smile returned. “All right, I shall.”

It was strange, and he definitely did not mean any harm by thinking this, but Mikleo felt reassured himself by this moment. It showed that even someone as collected and bright as Lailah had her moments of worrying whether or not she has disappointed or hurt someone, even though he thoroughly believed that this was not possible.

The time was nearing 11:00am when there was a knock on his door. Gift bags with balloons tied to them were what caught his eye first, yet he barely had time to take in the appearance of the three figures before he was taken into a hug. It had been a blur with no time to see the person's face, but he knew how Sorey's embraces felt by now. He returned it with a light laugh, trying to move both of them to the side so that Alisha and Sergei could step inside.

“Happy birthday!” Sorey exclaimed once they parted. “Finally, you're not incredibly young anymore.”

“Incredibly young?” Mikleo repeated, raising an eyebrow. “I'm only a day older than I was yesterday.”

“Still, still …”

“Happy birthday, Mikleo,” Alisha greeted after thanking Lailah, who took her jacket to hang up by the door.

“From me, as well!” Sergei exclaimed, Mikleo smiling at them both.

“Thank you. And what's with the balloons, Sorey?”

“Well, what bigger celebration is there than the birth of the cutest boy in the universe?”

“Oh God. More cheese.”

Sorey grinned. “You'll be getting a lot of that today.”

The small group were soon settled in the lounge, deciding against opening any presents until the Rolance group arrived some time after. Even with Rose and Dezel having to be absent, he still could not believe his luck that so many of the people that he loved would be here at once – including Lailah, who he would have never thought had a chance of being with him at all, never mind on a day like today.

It seemed as though everything, slowly but surely, was coming together in a way which finally benefited him.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed quicker than they thought it would whilst waiting for the others to arrive, and before long, there was loud knocking on the front door which was clearly Zaveid. Mikleo rolled his eyes over the sound, yet was unable to remove his smile as he got up and answered the door, feigning irritation with a hand on his hip.

“First you take forever to get here, then you knock loudly enough for the entire street to hear you.”

Zaveid laughed, patting Mikleo's head. “Come on birthday boy, don't be like that!”

“Hurry up and let us in,” Edna said, her teeth chattering a little. “It still feels like winter out here.”

A draft of cold air hitting into Mikleo and causing him to shiver confirmed this. He allowed them inside, leading the way to the lounge, which seemed a lot more crowded with the addition of three others.

“The musketeers have arrived!” Zaveid exclaimed, Edna rolling her eyes from besides him.

“It's great to see you!” Sorey exclaimed, beaming up at them from the sofa, Alisha and Sergei equally smiling. Meanwhile, Lailah, sat in the armchair, could only stare for a moment. A silence fell on the room when a lack of other words were noticed; her eyes were right on Edna, who stared straight back, her usual blank expression one of uncertainty and disbelief.

“You're really here,” she said quietly. “I wasn't sure if I could believe it until I saw it.”

Lailah got to her feet, smiling through eyes which seemed as though they were close to forming tears. “I've missed you.”

Edna's lip wobbled. “If you missed me, you would have left me some way to contact you instead of running off like Michael did with Mikleo.”

“Edna,” Eizen murmured to her. “Not on Mikleo's birthday.”

She was silent and still for a moment whilst she thought about this, before she nodded. “Sorry. I really am excited to see you.”

Lailah smiled. “And I am with you. We can talk later, if you would like to?”

Edna nodded, and for a moment, there was a flicker of a smile on her face. But there was barely a chance to notice it before her, Eizen and Zaveid sat crossed-legged on the floor by the others.

“I can give you my space here, if you want?” Sorey offered, indicating his spot on the sofa to the left of Mikleo and Alisha. Edna shrugged, a small smirk on her face.

“I'd only say yes if it was Mikleo expressing how much I deserved his seat.”

He rolled his eyes. “You don't deserve it at all.”

“Do you want your present?”

“I gave you one for _your_ birthday! You _have_ to give me mine.”

Edna huffed, yet was smiling as she passed a wrapped gift to Sorey to pass on to Mikleo. He could not help but smile at the turquoise wrapping paper; if he asked, he knew she'd shrug and say she found it lying around, but it was likely that she and Eizen purposefully went out and chose Mikleo's favourite colour.

“Like usual, as we're cheap, it comes from both of us.”

“Hey, you,” Eizen said, giving her a small shove. “The only one cheap is _you,_ who always puts in no more than a tenth of the cost.”

“I'm a schoolgirl. You're a working adult. It works this way.”

Mikleo chuckled, speaking quickly to stop any arguing. “It's fine, I get it.” The parcel felt a little strange, leaving him feeling eager to open it, especially as the siblings' combined presents never seemed to be to anyone's dislike. This was confirmed when he opened it to find a shoulder bag similar to the one he owned now, yet was of a darker blue, the strap seeming to be much sturdier.

“I noticed how the strap on your old one was getting worn,” Eizen said, voicing Mikleo's thoughts aloud. “So I thought it would be practical getting you this.”

Mikleo smiled and nodded. “It was, thank you.” He peered inside, finding that the colour was much paler, his eyes widening when he saw something inside. “Oh?”

“Silly Meebo,” Edna commented. “Thinking we'd only get him a _bag_ for his birthday.”

“Oh, shut it,” he laughed, pulling out the object which he realised was watercolours. “You guys are all drowning me in materials, seriously.”

“You're complaining?” Sorey grinned, Mikleo returning it.

“Absolutely not. Thanks, you two.”

“Don't mention it,” Eizen smiled. “I wanted to get you more markers, but money's been a bit tight, especially as it was Edna and Zaveid's birthdays not long ago.”

“It's fine, don't worry about it. Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Completing the musketeers,” Zaveid said, handing out his own – badly wrapped – parcel. “Here you go!”

Mikleo simply stared for a moment. “It's not condoms this time, is it?”

“Huh?” Sorey blinked at him, Alisha, Sergei and Lailah similar.

“Oh, uh … Zaveid tried to give me condoms for Christmas. As a joke, obviously. Ready for when I was legal.”

“That's highly rude!” Lailah scolded. “Especially to someone so young!”

“It was a _joke!”_ Zaveid laughed, before it quietened down as he looked at Lailah properly. “You know, somehow, I'm only just realising now how beautiful you – _Eizen!”_

Eizen, who had slapped Zaveid around the back of the head, didn't look at him and instead averted his gaze to Mikleo. “There's no condoms, I made sure.”

“Right, that's a relief.”

Opening it, he found that Eizen was indeed right about a lack of condoms; instead, a couple of tank tops and a pair of shorts were revealed, all in his preference for his outfits to be mostly pale. One thing stood out more, however; a rainbow-coloured wristband, which stood out prominently against the rest.

“Spring clothes as you've lacked in them,” Zaveid began with, “and then that because damn, you are in a great relationship and if you can wear that, you should show that you're proud of it.”

Mikleo was silent for a moment as his fingers fiddled with the wristband. He felt a little unsure, as not once had he owned something which represented his sexuality. But then a small smile grew on his face as he slid it onto his wrist.

“I don't think I can wear it all the time, but with you guys, I can,” he said, a finger gliding over it. “It's strange, because I've never really thought about being proud of how I am, or at least this way. I think I'd automatically feel as though I'm _not_ proud if this was the past, but now … well, it's a lot different. So thanks, Zaveid.”

“No worries, my boy! But don't forget about that other stuff too, you know.”

Mikleo shook his head, amused. “I won't. I like it all.”

“The colour of this is cute,” Sorey said, smiling as he lifted up a pastel blue tank top. “It's like the ends of your hair!”

“Or at least, how they're _meant_ to be,” said Edna, sniggering. “Your roots stand out like crazy.”

“I haven't had the money for bleach,” Mikleo said with a roll of his eyes. Despite the tone, a hand went to his head, seeming a little insecure. However, this was when Alisha beamed at him and handed over a blue gift bag.

“Then it looks like I got just the right thing.”

“Oh, you didn't?” Mikleo asked, peering inside to find not only the bleach and hair dye he required, but also shampoo and conditioner to help keep it healthy and the colour to remain vibrant. “God Alisha, this must have cost a lot.”

“Alisha is the rich girl of the group,” Sergei grinned. “She's always been like this!”

Her cheeks tinted a faint pink, she smiled at Mikleo. “Well, I do get a lot of money, and I like to use that on friends.”

“Thank you, Alisha. I truly am grateful.”

“It's never a problem. And I'm sure you'll love Rose's gift, too!”

“How _are_ those two doing?” Lailah asked. “I haven't been able to contact either of them.”

“They're getting on pretty well!” Sorey answered. “Dezel's still feeling pretty good after it. It probably won't be long until he goes home.”

“Hopefully this helps improve things from now on,” said Mikleo, the others in agreement. A silence fell for a small period of time, a little tension rising at the thought of this possibility not being the case, but Sergei's enthusiastic voice was soon breaking it.

“Would you like my present, Mikleo?”

He nodded, grateful for the change of subject. “I would, thank you.”

Sergei handed it over; it was a small, rectangular parcel, but not hard enough for a book. Mikleo opened it to find that a movie was inside, clearly LGBT from the cover with two men embracing. There was one thing which caught his eye more than the couple. It was the words _'Heated, passionate romance'_ underneath.

“Do you like it?” Sergei questioned. “I thought it might be enjoyable for you!”

“Yes, well, uh,” Mikleo stuttered, turning it over to read the back. Sorey spluttered. “Did the description not seem … sexual at all, to you?”

“I don't think so.”

Zaveid roared with laughter. “I finally found someone more pure than you, Mikster!”

“Sergei, did you not notice the … tongue kissing, here on the back?” Mikleo asked.

“The word bedroom is also mentioned,” said Sorey, still peering over.

“Oh! Oh, I didn't realise – lords Mikleo, I'm sorry! I can take it back to the store!”

“No – no it's fine, don't go through the trouble. I'll just … uh … I'll store it away until I feel, well, like I can watch it.”

“You _are_ sixteen now, Meebo.”

“Shut it, Edna! Really Sergei, it's fine. I appreciate it regardless.”

“Hopefully you do enjoy it when you watch it, then!” Sergei exclaimed, his constant enthusiasm causing Mikleo to smile.

“I'm sure I will.”

“With Sorey, probably.”

“Edna!” This time, it was Lailah to address her. Forgetting the previous tension between them, Edna turned around and smirked.

“Speaking of Sorey,” Mikleo said, ignoring his embarrassment. “What did _you_ get me?”

“Ah, here you go!”

Mikleo gave him a smile before even looking inside the gift bag which was handed to him, knowing that whatever he was given, he would appreciate immensely. Upon looking inside, he found three books; two non-fiction, one fiction set in the eighteenth century, as well as a medium-sized box. His eyes widened at cupcakes inside.

“These don't look like they came from a bakery.”

“They look that bad, do they?” Sorey said, laughing as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, you're always making me things, so I wanted to try returning the favour.”

“I didn't mean that offensively. Those are done by people with much more experience. They look great, honestly.”

“Want to try one?”

Mikleo nodded, though before he could take one out himself, Sorey had done so, holding it out in front of him with a grin. Rolling his eyes, Mikleo bit into it, the smile on his face growing. “It's delicious. Better than I thought your baking would be.”

“That's gay,” Edna commented simply, the others laughing.

“Well, they're two guys in a relationship, so that's gonna be pretty gay,” said Eizen.

“Really, thank you, Sorey. I love them.”

Sorey beamed at him, before lowering his voice. “I have something else for you, too. But I'll give that to you when we're alone.”

Mikleo blinked. “I – uh, what?”

“O-Oh, nothing like that! I mean – not completely – well …”

“I wonder what they're talking about which have made them start blushing,” Zaveid commented, a large grin on his face.

“Really, I do have another present for you,” said Sorey, the volume of his voice normal again. “So look forward to it!”

“You really didn't have to get me more.”

“Well, I didn't spend any money on this, so there's no need for you to feel bad.”

Mikleo cocked his head to the side with curiosity. “All right, then. I'll look forward to it.”

Sorey continued to smile, yet a thought was soon nagging in his mind; with what was going on with Michael, would giving Mikleo the ring really be a good idea? He wondered if Mikleo would perhaps grow upset over seeing it.

But then he remembered how much the ring had convinced him that Michael _did_ care. He had been willing to give away the most precious thing to him, even wanting Sorey to do it for him as he felt like he had to improve himself first. Perhaps Mikleo would be the same as Sorey, be more convinced that Michael was not avoiding returning home.

Mikleo deserved every bit of happiness on his birthday, and that included any possible reassurance he could be given.

 

* * *

 

 

The day passed by much faster than any would have liked.

Later in the afternoon, the group went out for a meal together, Lailah paying for Mikleo's own meal with the lack of money in his house. Here, it gave Edna, Eizen and Zaveid the chance to not just spend time with Mikleo, but to get to know the Hyland group more, too. There was something much more special about seeing each other in person rather than on the Internet.

Yet despite this, it was still enjoyable to have Rose and Dezel video call them whilst they were playing board games back at Mikleo's home. Dezel was to spend another night there, yet had Rose to keep him company. With Rose's laptop at the end of the bed and Rose herself perching on the end of it, they were able to still spend time with Mikleo on his birthday even if they could not be there physically, and promised to give him his presents as soon as possible.

Later in the evening, their sleeping arrangements were decided; Lailah was asked if she wanted to stay over for one more night, and ended up taking Michael's room again with Alisha and Edna. Eizen, Sergei and Zaveid were to sleep in the lounge, whilst Mikleo's bedroom, of course, was for him and Sorey.

Feeling a little worked up over the lack of contact from his uncle, the group were soon relaxing before long with a movie in order to take Mikleo's mind away from the stress. It did not take long for him to become tired, his head drooping onto Sorey's shoulder, yet was persistent to stay and watch the rest of the movie. The others smiled over this. It was clear that he was trying to make the most of them all being here together, before they would once again be separated the next day.

It was during the end credits that Lailah asked if Edna could help her to bring empty plates and glasses to the kitchen in order to clean them. The others did not offer to help as well, knowing why she chose Edna in particular. The two stayed silent at first, yet knowing Lailah would say something, Edna lingered even after doing her job. She watched as Lailah began to wash the dishes in the sink.

“I feel as though no amount of apologies will make any difference,” Lailah spoke eventually, her voice soft. “It was not just Mikleo who I was close to. It was you, as well.”

“I guess I understand what you did,” said Edna with a shrug. “It was similar to Michael and Mikleo. I've just not been able to find you like I did with them.”

“Normally, that would be okay, too. After all, teachers will always come and go in your life. I'm easily replaceable. But … but with the two of you, I should have realised that I needed to protect the deeper bond we had. I should have made a larger effort to see Michael's plans to move, and spoke to you before moving myself. I'm sorry for that mistake.”

“It's okay. It was hard for you – you were close to Muse, after all.” Edna paused, arms folded over her chest. “And … you're not replaceable. Yeah, there'll always be more teachers, but never one like you. Uh, don't tell Eizen I'm being emotional with this, though.”

Lailah laughed softly, drying her hands on a kitchen towel after placing the last plate onto the drainer. “Your secret is safe with me. How _are_ you and Eizen? Are your parents still busy with work?”

A silence fell. During it, Lailah could immediately tell that for whatever reason, her questions had brought a heavy amount of tension. Yet she did not ask why. She waited for Edna to speak when she was ready to.

“About a year after the death of Muse, our parents left us,” Edna eventually replied quietly. “Eizen and I don't know why. Or at least, not properly. They said it was work and just left.”

Pain stabbed Lailah's chest. “They never explained more than that? Or tried to contact you again?”

Edna shook her head. “No. They just left us, and that's that.”

Lailah brought her into a hug, resting a hand on the back of Edna's head. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I never knew.”

A little surprised by the embrace, Edna did not return it instantly. Yet after moments passed, she rose up on her toes to return it, finding a reason to smile when inhaling Lailah's scent. The arms holding her had the warmth of a mother, something she had craved for so long. “It's okay. I have Eizen, and he supports us well. Not everyone is lucky enough to have that.”

Lailah knew that by 'everyone', Edna was also referring to Mikleo, a boy with no parents or siblings. Overcome by sympathy for both teenagers, Lailah hugged Edna a little tighter. They stood in silence until they finally broke apart gently. The tension between them had vanished completely.

“Thanks for that,” said Edna. “I'm fine, really. I guess it's just a bit upsetting.”

“There's no need to apologise. Shall we rejoin the others?”

Edna nodded. Following Lailah out of the room, she realised that in just those minutes, they had reconnected at last, previous tensions and regrets not forgotten, yet faded away.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the lounge, Lailah and Edna were surprised that it was so silent, wondering if they had started heading to bed. What they had not expected were all eyes to be on Mikleo, who had his phone in front of him, tired eyes now seeming more alert than previously.

“I've been worried about you,” he was saying. “Why didn't you contact me sooner?”

“ _I'm sorry, Mikleo,”_ said the voice of Michael. Even over the phone, a huge amount of stress evident in it, as well as fatigue. _“_ _I tried to, but it's been difficult. This was the last thing I wanted to happen on your birthday.”_

“Don't worry about what day it is. Just let me know what happened.”

“ _There was a fire,”_ Michael explained. _“At a signing I arranged, while I was gathering information in Gododdin. The place isn't very developed, and there was not much there to help prevent it."_

Mikleo's eyes widened. Gulping, he felt a sense of fear rise in his chest. The mention of fire always reminded him of his mother's accident, for all he could picture when imagining it was her car bursting into flames. The thought of these flames also reaching his uncle brought him panic he never thought he would have to deal with, yet he pushed this aside all the same.

“Are you okay? Are you injured?”

_“I'm near enough unscathed, thankfully. I've only got a bad chest from the smoke; it'll clear up."_

Mikleo breathed out deeply in relief. “What about those attending?”

“ _That's why I've been so late getting home. I only needed to be attended to, not actually having to stay overnight in hospital or anything. But … but while most were okay, there was one girl in particular who ended up in critical condition. It turned out she had been visiting the bathroom at the time and no one had realised where she was. I know I should never put someone before you, but I just could not find myself being able to leave until she was in a stable condition.”_

“That's fine,” Mikleo said hurriedly. “That's what I would want you to do. What about now? Is she all right?”

“ _She's recovering much faster than expected – she even had the energy to show a little excitement over me visiting her once she was awake. So I'm coming home tomorrow and have given them my mobile number, so they can keep me updated on her state.”_

“That's a relief. I hope she recovers quickly.”

“ _As do I, I would love to meet her again when the situation isn't so severe. I'm sorry for not contacting you about this, Mikleo.”_ Guilt was evident in his voice as he continued. _“If I had remembered your number, it would have been fine. I left my mobile in the building and didn't have your number written down. I had to try and find your contact details through your school.”_

“You did all that even though you're coming home tomorrow?”

“ _I didn't want to return home out of the blue and have you be confused over the delay and lack of contact. I wanted to make sure to call you first.”_

Mikleo smiled. “Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“ _It's the least I could do after all we've been through. I have to get going as I'm using someone else's phone, but happy birthday, Mikleo. I hope you've enjoyed yourself.”_

“I have, thank you.”

“ _Great to hear – you deserve it. I'll see you tomorrow.”_

“See you.”

The call ended, a still silence following afterwards. It ended with a sigh and Mikleo's head returning to Sorey's shoulder, who immediately leaned down to brush his lips on top of it.

“See, Mikleo?” Eizen said first, brotherly instincts kicking in. “I told you it'd be fine. He's safe."

Edna nodded, still in the doorway with Lailah. “And he's been an asshole, but even  _he_ wouldn't have ruined everything now."

“I know,” Mikleo said. “It's just a huge relief.”

“You feeling better now?” Sorey asked.

There was a small pause. “Mostly. I just feel kind of guilty.”

“What about?” Alisha asked.

“That even now, I have doubt. I believe him, but … I guess there's still that part of me which can't trust him.”

“That's perfectly understandable, Mikleo,” Lailah said. “A lot has happened between you both. It's more than normal for that to still affect you.”

Clearly unsure of this, Mikleo hummed. He blinked when Sorey gently pushed him away from his shoulder, finding that he was being greeted with a large smile.

“I have something to show you,” he said. “Let's go to your room. We'll be back in a minute!”

Curious, Mikleo nodded, taking Sorey's hand as they got up from the sofa. Ignoring Zaveid's call of _“Is it your penis?”_ and Eizen hitting him afterwards, they smiled at Edna and Lailah by the door before heading upstairs. Sorey closed the door after them both, amused by how puzzled Mikleo looked.

“Is this linked to what you mentioned before?” he asked. “About another present, I mean.”

“That's right! It's completely that, actually. Close your eyes.”

Mikleo did so without a word, hands held out in front of him without Sorey having to ask. His hand reached into the inside pocket of his hooded-top, pulling out a box. He opened it, and settled it onto Mikleo's hands.

“You can open your eyes, now.”

After they did so, they immediately widened as they took in the sight of a gold band with a green gemstone in its centre. It was clearly worn as opposed to brand new, yet was still just as beautiful as he remembered. A small object was instantly reminding him of home, of a vanilla scent, of light brown hair which tickled his face when he was pulled into the woman's arms. The woman who had worn this very ring.

“But … but it …”

“It didn't get lost or broken in the crash. Michael has been attached to this ever since this happened, and decided that now he wanted to move on, it was about time this was given to you.”

“But why couldn't he give it to me himself?”

Sorey smiled sadly. “He didn't feel worthy. After how he's treated you, he thought it would be wrong for _him_ to be the one to return this to you. He wanted it to be someone who has cared for you and looked out for you when he's failed to do so. He … wanted it to be me.”

Mikleo stared down at the ring silently. Swallowing, he could feel an ache in his throat, one brought by the threatening of tears.

“I don't know what to say,” he managed to whisper.

“How about I put it on, first?”

Mikleo could only nod, watching as Sorey took the ring out of the box. Mikleo took hold of the box in one hand, giving his right to Sorey, who took it gently. The ring was slowly pushed onto Mikleo's finger, a kiss being placed on the back of his hand after, yet it was not released just yet.

“I hope this brings back good memories for you,” said Sorey gently. “I want it to make you happy.”

Mikleo shakily smiled. He placed the box down on his bed so his other hand could wipe at his eyes with the attempt to stop any potential tears, all except for one which trickled from his left eye.

“It does,” he replied. “I always thought I would never see this again, yet having it back with me … it's like having a part of her with me. I never saw her without this ring.”

“That's why I'm honoured that I could give it to you.” He moved his hand so that their palms touched and fingers could intertwine. “And, well, I want it to be a promise.”

“Are we not a bit young for that?” Mikleo chuckled softly. “You're probably going to grow too tired of me to make promises.”

“Hey, I could _never_ grow tired of you! But … well, I want it to be a bit different than the kind of promises people usually make. I just want you to promise that you'll always let me be in your life, even if something happened to us. I want you to promise that no matter what, you'll never give up, and that you'll always reach out to people if you need to. Can you do that for me?”

Mikleo found himself nodding instantly. “I promise.”

Sorey smiled, leaning down so their lips could meet in a tender kiss. Mikleo's eyes fluttered closed, another tear escaping, and he realised that he now seemed to cry more often from the happiness Sorey caused, rather than the sadness he had to bear. It was this that made him know for sure that those promises would never be broken.

For the first time in years, he did not see his birthday as yet another year he had to struggle through. He truly saw it as a day of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you to those who have taken the time to support me during my break from this, and encouraging me that it is fine for me to miss updates. I can't quite express just how much of a struggle I'm in now, so to still have support is very much appreciated.
> 
> I don't think I can get back to updating this weekly just yet, but I hope to update it sooner next time, especially as I want to end it soon to get working on my next lengthy fic. I don't think it will pass 30 chapters - just got to sit down and properly think about how to tie up the last few bits. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	26. Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Mikleo's birthday is the return of school, alongside the changes that Lailah wishes to bring.

Nothing, not even such a pleasant birthday, could destroy the usual anxiety which enveloped Mikleo every time he would return to school. Yet even so, he was feeling more positive about it than previously. Perhaps having someone physically be there in the morning before he left helped a lot with this. After all, as much as hearing Sorey's voice in the morning helped, it still was not the same as someone being there right with him.

In the past, Michael being at home would have simply made things worse. Yet the thoughtfulness that the man had presented whilst he was away made things different. Combined with how the two were now getting on better in general, heavy tension left in the past and replaced with a growing understanding of one another, the side of Michael which was on show now made Mikleo truly believe that they were family. There was a difference between that and simply being related. Surely, if not slowly, they were crossing that line. And when Mikleo's fingers gently touched the ring worn on his right hand, he was hopeful that one day, this line would be crossed fully.

Having these positive thoughts allowed him to also pull through the stress of exams easier than he would have done without them. This stress laid heavy on both him and his friends. Even Sorey, as cheerful and optimistic as he always was, still had moments himself of seeming stressed. Even if it was not the end of everything if they did not do well, the thought of one failing their GCSEs was terrifying for any teenager, especially with them applying for college around the same kind of time.

It was hard to settle on whether to be more anxious about these exams or Symonne and Lunarre. He had no one with him to help him feel reassured when sitting in his lessons, certain he could feel eyes watching him. It was likely that it was merely his paranoia. He told himself this, inhaling deeply and allowing his mind to focus on the work in front of him. Lailah said that she was going to help him with this. There was no use worrying about it during a lesson where nothing could happen, not when they sat apart, the teacher just metres away.

Just take each moment as it came. That is what he was doing now. And in the back of his mind, he felt proud of himself for it, still feeling okay by the time it came to the first break of the day. As he usually did, he pulled out his phone to call Sorey. He walked this time, feeling a need to stretch his legs, and finding a strange enjoyment for something small as the air outside. Perhaps the leaving of winter was a comfort to him.

“ _Hello again!”_ said Sorey as he answered. _“Everything okay?”_

“Am I not allowed to call my boyfriend?”

Sorey laughed, Mikleo picturing him shaking his head. _“Shush, I was just asking. Have your teachers been nagging at you about how much closer the exams are now?”_

He let out a small groan. “Oh, for sure. As though they hadn't already told us enough before the week off.”

“ _Right? I mean, I know that some people haven't started studying yet and really need to, but still … We're not all like Alisha who seems to be able to keep on top of a hundred things at once.”_

“You know at first, I had imagined you to be that type, too. But then I got to know you more and learned that you're more likely to procrastinate it to read a book.”

“ _Aha, well, you're not wrong … I_ love _learning, just not about what I'm being pushed to learn.”_

“I totally get that. Still, don't get behind, all right? I don't want to hear about you being one of the people staying up late at night so they can get everything done.”

“ _I know, I know, no need to nag me …”_

“I'm not nagging.”

“ _Nagleo.”_

“I said I'm _not_ nagging. What's with this thing about putting any word in front of my name, by the way?”

“ _It works too well. And you have too many suitable words which could be used for you.”_

“I have no idea if I should take that as a good or bad thing.”

“ _It's up to you, there! Speaking of all of this, I should get going, the others and I are going to get some quick revision done before our next lesson.”_

“Yeah …” Mikleo said, slightly airily as his eyes looked ahead. “Yeah, I should go, too. Don't work too hard.”

“ _I won't! Talk to you later, beautiful.”_

He smiled, mind fully coming back to Sorey for a moment. “See you.”

His phone put away in his pocket, Mikleo focused on what his eyes had landed on; further down a corridor, Symonne and Lunarre stood outside of the office of the school counsellor, soon to be called inside. He felt his heart beat a little faster.

Was it their own personal issues, or had Lailah spoken to his school already about him? If it was the first, he was not sure how to think. He had guessed that the pair had their own troubles to deal with. After all, he could never believe that a person was purely awful with no story behind them, and had dealt with this first hand with Michael. As selfish as he felt for feeling as such, he disliked the thought of them having motives for their actions. It was much easier to hate those you could not understand.

If they had reasons, it meant he would feel obliged to forgive, and he was not sure if he could do as such so soon, even not forever. But either way, whatever reason those two had for being there, Mikleo hoped it would be for the better, and that the pieces of the life he wanted would continue to be put together.

 

* * *

 

 

In the moment that Lailah had woken up that morning, she knew that as soon as she could, she was going to help Mikleo. Preferably, the moment she stepped into her own school. There was no time for more waiting.

If she had known about this from even just as the bullying had started, she would have convinced him to attend _her_ school. It warmed her heart to imagine him happy among his friends there, feeling free to hold Sorey's hands as they walked down the corridors, laughing and smiling. But there was also no use in focusing on the past. She had to do what she could _now._ He deserved at least this.

She would usually arrive at the school half an hour before class started. As she prepared for lessons in advance anyway, she still liked to do as such in order to completely make sure that everything was ready. Teaching was her pride and joy, and she would always make every effort for it. Today, she arrived even earlier, despite how it resulted in her being in more of a rush.

Usually, this kind of matter would not be recommended to be dealt with from another school. But she knew that she was different. She was more than simply a teacher from his past. Whilst she would not call herself as such in fear of erasing who Muse had been, she had, even whilst the other had been alive, always been like a second mother to Mikleo. She had a bond with him which had remained strong even after years of being apart.

Elegant fingers dialled the school in which she had never imagined she'd have a reason to call. Sat at her desk, she drummed her long fingernails onto it, feeling a foreign sense of nerves. She was usually much calmer, yet in regards to someone she cared for deeply, she was worried about messing this up.

“ _Marlind High School, how can I help you?”_

“Good morning. I was wondering if there was … anyone I could speak to in regards to bullying?”

“ _That would be a matter for our school counsellor, who would pass on the message himself. May I transfer you to him?”_

“Yes, please.”

“ _Please wait a few moments.”_

As she did so, she took a moment to breathe, calming her nerves. She had little idea as to why she was so nervous still. It was not the first time she had dealt with a case of bullying. Perhaps it was because the situation was out of her hands, unable to be dealt with directly. All she could do was use her voice.

“ _Hello?”_

“Oh, hello there,” she responded quickly, a little startled. “Are you the school counsellor?”

“ _Yes, my name is Uno. I've been told that you are calling about a case of bullying?”_

“That's right.”

“ _May I ask who this student is, and what relation you have to them?”_

“His name is Mikleo, Mikleo Rulay. I'm, well …” She paused for a moment. “I used to be his teacher, and was very close to his mother.”

“ _Do you act as a guardian to him?”_

She swallowed. “W-Well, he lives with his uncle, but –”

“ _I'm sorry, but it really should be a family member who calls about this.”_

“He is … well, he has not been on the greatest terms with his uncle, who is the only family he knows about. I am still a teacher, so I know very well about this, but please, there are little people who can help him. He's still recovering from mental illness, and this bullying has been occurring for all the time he moved to Marlind … Please, especially whilst he has the stress of exams on his shoulders, anything possible which could help with this needs to be done.”

She spoke from the heart, yet she also knew just how much her words would mean to a man who worked with these kind of issues, who had likely worked with many students who had suffered with something similar. Teachers may not understand the severity of mental illnesses, but she was certain that a counsellor would. This turned out to be true when he spoke.

“ _I suppose if there really is very little option for him … has he spoken to you about who is bullying him?”_

“He said their names are Lunarre and Symonne.”

“ _Oh, I've been unfortunate enough to have other students in the pass come to me about them, though I have heard nothing in a while. How long did you say this has been happening for?”_

“Since he arrived at Marlind, so for around two years.”

She could hear him inhale. _“That is longer than I feared. I think it is best if I speak to the two first before Mikleo, as long as he gave you his agreement that you could speak to us about this.”_

“He did, yes. I wouldn't have done this without his permission.”

“ _That is good to know. Then yes, I shall speak to Lunarre and Symonne, then explain to Mikleo about the situation after. I do not think they were being prepared to be expelled, so they'd likely be suspended for now. Then if anything else occurred, that is when expulsion would occur.”_

“I thought that would likely be the case. It seems a shame with exams coming up, but after how they have treated Mikleo …”

“ _I understand. They've made deep mistakes by continuing this for so long, and with the exam season approaching, now is also a bad time for they themselves. We must try to remember though that like Mikleo, they_ are _students who also deal with their own problems. I'm sure after my final warning to them, they would not dare to carry on with this. It's very rare that students would risk failing completely for something as unnecessary as bullying.”_

“I do hope that's the case. Thank you for your help, I am truly grateful.”

“ _No, thank_ you _for calling me. If Mikleo does not do so himself, I will give you an update on the situation.”_

“Thank you. Take care.”

With a sigh of relief, she placed the phone down on her desk, nerves and fear completely vanished. Somewhere inside of her, she worried that she had overstepped her boundaries, that she had made a mistake in doing this. Yet larger than this worry was her relief. More of her believed that this was truly the right call, most especially after it was Mikleo who had approached _her,_ not the other way around.

If by making this call, she had brought him even closer to the life he deserved, then she knew entirely that she made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

 

After knocking on the door with his fist, Lunarre gripped onto the handle and pushed it open, leading the way inside with Symonne in tow. Silently, the door was shut, and their eyes glanced over at the counsellor in his seat. His face was blank, yet it was clear from merely the tension in the air that he was not calm. He had no reason to be so.

“Please, take a seat.”

“What has caused us to grace you with our presence?” Lunarre asked jokingly with a grin. Yet it faded as he glanced at Symonne at his side, who shook her head slowly. She sat down silently, seeming as though she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“I think you might already be aware. Did you not say years ago that the bullying would stop?”

“Who says we've been bullying anyone?” Symonne asked, her voice monotone.

“An acquaintance of the victim.”

“And you can believe something which whoever the victim is did not tell you themselves?”

Lunarre had to admire how smoothly she was able to say these words. Yet he knew, and perhaps she did so as well, that it was futile to lie, made clear by Uno when he spoke again.

“If the case was different, then yes, I would have to speak to this person first. However, that won't be necessary if he does not want to see me, given your history.” His voice grew a little quieter. “I think you already know that you will be suspended for a week, and that another case of this would lead to your expulsion. But there's one thing I must ask – after you swore to change your ways, why start again?”

 _'Because he was an easy victim,'_ Lunarre thought to himself, Symonne's own thoughts similar. _'He was far, far too easy. And those who are like us, looking for a prey to play with, can't say no to someone like that.'_

“You know of our past, and our troubles,” Symonne said quietly. By now, it was hard for even Lunarre to know whether she was still putting on an act, or if the pain which could be picked up from her voice was genuine. “And you also know of the way we cope with that.”

“I do, yes. But that does not excuse you treating another person like this in order to deal with your own problems. Have you seen _him_ do that? Have you seen _him_ put others beneath him to cope with his own issues?”

Feeling himself lose his temper quickly by the words which he knew he'd hear, Lunarre exclaimed, “ _His_ own issues? Hah! Did _he_ end up getting beaten for no reason whatsoever? Did _he_ end up growing up in an orphanage with no love, no hope at all? Of course he wouldn't have to do something like we do!”

“Your issues may differ, but that does not excuse anything.” Uno's own voice was louder by now, yet still remained calmer. “The point is that you cannot go through life treating others this way in order for you to have whatever you desire, whether it be temporary satisfaction, a feeling of power or anything like that. You won't get anywhere with this kind of attitude.”

“What if that's all we have?” Symonne demanded. Her voice remained quiet, yet also firm, and there was no hiding the rage flickering in her eyes. “We have nothing else.”

“Then it is time to find whatever you're looking for. I hope this week away from school with allow you time to think about this, and how you can change your ways. I truly believe there _is_ hope for you out there. It's a matter of simply changing yourselves in order to achieve what that hope can bring you.”

“Right,” said Symonne through gritted teeth. “Are we dismissed, now?”

Uno looked at them both for a moment, before he sighed. “I suppose there is nothing else I can say, aside from stress how serious the consequences will be if we find out about anything else. Your exams are only two months away from now. Don't ruin your chances by giving into cruel temptations.”

The two students got up from their seats. Whilst Lunarre bowed his head in a gesture which appeared to be mocking, Symonne simply walked away silently. Soon, the two were walking down the corridors together, eyes barely spotting a glimpse of white hair entering a classroom. Symonne opened a door leading to the outside rather forcefully, Lunarre close behind her.

“Heh, I guess it was fun,” he said as he caught up to her side, peering down at her. “But what now?”

Symonne's jaw clenched. “I don't know,” she said lowly. Her walking slowed to a stop for a moment, Lunarre caught off guard for a moment by the sudden halt.

“Sy?”

“Why exactly do we do this?” she asked, head lowering. “I mean, I know why, but … why does it feel like it'd be hard to just suddenly stop with everything? Our futures are on the line here, and yet …”

“Rage and thirst for power consume us. That's all there is to it, heh.”

Symonne cracked a smile over the bluntness. “Yeah, maybe.” She began walking again, hands resting in the pockets of her blazer. “I guess we'll see how it goes. But let me tell you,” her head turned to Lunarre, and the common rage he so often saw had returned to her eyes, “I hate him. I hate him more than anyone for doing this.”

Yet even as she spoke her words, and Lunarre voiced his agreement, the two were left wondering if it was true. Was it Mikleo they hated, or had it always been themselves?

Perhaps the answer was right in front of them. It was simply a case of neither wanting to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a little bit of a delay in bringing this update! But since I have the last chapter of One Heart written, I'm going to focus writing this more often so I have time for my next fic. Hopefully these updates will go all right!


	27. Tying Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I wanted to update this a couple of days ago, but a virus decided to slam itself riiiight on top of my health and whilst I could write, I didn't want to risk proof reading and missing stuff. I've still recovered very little, but I'm at least not as bed bound, so I'm ready to update!
> 
> (Also no summary as honestly, those and chapter titles will be the death of me, and I really can't find the motivation to spend a good fifteen minutes thinking of a summary pfft)

In the beginning, Mikleo had been confused when he realised he had not seen Lunarre and Symonne for the rest of the day, yet learned the reason why when Lailah explained her call later that day. Unbelievable relief washed over him. Not only would he have a whole week without seeing them out of the corner of his eye, never able to shift the fear he felt over them being there, but he also knew that the matter was taken seriously. As he had been a victim of their abuse since he arrived at the school, he had been clueless about what they had been like before he was a student there.

Which made him question as such: just how long had their own lives been difficult? They had been barely teenagers when Mikleo had transferred to Marlind, meaning that they were only children when they had started their cruel ways. Just how much had they been through to become harmful people so early in life?

He tried to not dwell on it. The others encouraged him not to do so. After all, he had no reason to feel guilty, or to even feel sympathy for them. Those emotions should be saved for those who deserve it. Yet his nature was caring, protective – it was normal for him to question the troubles of others, even two people so awful.

No matter their past and present, their actions could never be justified. Yet he still found himself feeling some sort of sorrow for the two he would be expected to hate.

At least now, he could focus on the exams alongside the others. The following Saturday, the group met up for a study session together, all except Dezel who wanted quiet at home that day. Today, they were in Rose's home, which she joked was a bad choice due to her family not rolling around in the same wealth as Alisha's.

“Right!” she exclaimed as she sprawled books in front of her. “This is a study session. No making out.”

“I'm pretty sure Mikleo and I wouldn't do anything with three other people here.”

“Oh no, I was talking to all four of you.”

“Rose!” Alisha scolded, giving her a hard shove and forcing back a smile when Rose burst out laughing. “Don't be so inappropriate.”

“Awh, I was just joking! Besides, Sergei is so oblivious that he probably doesn't even know what making out _is.”_

Knowing that there was potential truth behind Rose's words, Alisha took a glance at Sergei, finding her own face blushing a little when she saw his, reddened and facing down at a book in his hands. She tried to keep her voice quiet when she told him that it was, in fact, upside down. Rose's increased laughter showed that her quietness hadn't worked.

Rose had been talking about Sergei for months, even during Alisha's time of her crush on Sorey not yet being confessed. Yet nowadays, Rose had more of a reason to tease. During the past few weeks, Alisha could not deny that she and Sergei were closer. She doubted it was because of anything to do with potential romance. Yet simultaneously, she also began to steadily feel that it was not impossible.

She knew that her crush on Sorey still lingered. Though it was distant, most of her feelings left in the past since she confessed. But now, she could truly see why Rose had been so focused on Alisha considering Sergei as a boyfriend instead. Alongside how she could not help but find his innocence adorable, she could also deeply admire his more serious sides. Due to being popular and also spending time with his brother, he spent less time in the group than any one of its other members, yet he still showed a great deal of support. It would not feel the same without him there.

“Alisha?” Rose murmured.

“Yes?”

“You've been staring.”

“O-Oh!”

Blush deepening, she averted her eyes away whilst silently cursing her thoughts for drifting during her gaze on him. He either did not notice, or was pretending not to; he, Sorey and Mikleo were studying silently. She exhaled, fixing her eyes back on the book. She was confused over herself reacting this way.

Luckily, her mind was soon distracted along with the others as they continued to sit in silence, aside from the occasional scratching of a pen, or a groan unable to be kept in by Sorey and Rose. Yet even with the lack of talking, it was still a motivation to be sat by each other to work, especially as this gave the opportunity to seek help when they grew stuck on a question.

The session ran smoothly, and before long, they were taking a break, eating snacks that Rose's mother had brought up for them.

“I think everything's going pretty well for me!” Sorey exclaimed after swallowing a bite of biscuit. “What about you guys?”

“I'm the same,” said Mikleo, in the process of neatly piling some notes. “I can focus on this better now that my art exams are out of the way.”

“A whole two days of doing that … yikes, it must have been tough on you and Alisha. I know you enjoy art, but so many hours of it with only two breaks …”

“I definitely think it should be done differently. It's pretty exhausting.”

“At least it's over for both of us,” Alisha smiled, before letting out a sigh as she looked down at her revision booklets. “I'm still struggling a little with maths. I'm great at some of it, but even some of the simpler stuff just won't settle in …”

“I can help you more with it, if you want,” Sergei offered, giving her a smile. “Considering Dezel isn't doing that great, I think Mikleo and I are the best ones left for it.”

“Hey!” Rose exclaimed. “What about me?”

“And me!” said Sorey.

“I'll leave this one to Sergei,” Mikleo said, ignoring the two with a small smirk. “Whilst I'm not exactly bad at it, I'm still less confident in it than other subjects.”

“Then I guess it's down to you, Sergei,” said Alisha, smiling back at him. “Thank you for the offer.”

“No worries!”

In the corner of her eye, she could see Rose's grin and had to hold in a sigh. Yes, Rose's hopes were all in good nature, but she did not realise how conflicted Alisha felt. Friendship, love – to her, she felt as though she still had to find the difference.

She did not have many true friends growing up. They either mocked her for being a rich girl, or befriended her to take advantage of it. It was the price to pay of living in the freedom of not having trouble with money. It was not until high school, where she had become friends with Sorey and the others, that she learned what true friendship felt like.

Perhaps it was this which made her struggle with finding the difference between platonic and romantic love. She seemed to have fallen for Sorey so quickly, and knew that those feelings had been true. But now, the line between attractions was blurred to her, leaving her uncertain of herself.

Yet either way, no matter who Sergei would continue to be for her, she knew that she still appreciated him being in her life.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in Rolance, Edna was not blessed with the same kind of support among friends as those in Ladylake were.

She _did_ have friends away from the group. Despite her sarcasm and teasing, she was still liked by her peers – in fact, what could be seen as flawed actually seemed to make them like her more, as though they were traits which allowed her to stand out from the crowd. Yet she felt no connection to them like she did with Zaveid, Mikleo or the friends she had made through him. In Rolance, those friends were simply fellow students at her school and very little more. She barely felt any need to see them outside of it.

Eizen often talked to her about this. In his eyes, it would do her some good to not be so introverted and to see them more. Edna had always suspected that this was because of the loneliness she had felt since they were abandoned by their parents. But truthfully, she already felt as though she had enough, even though she chose to not express this most of the time.

There were times when she _would_ miss her parents. After all, they were the figures who had raised her and her brother when they were younger, and her mother the one to give birth to her. It was hard to let go of someone who was tied so closely to you by blood. Sometimes this would pain her, cause her to feel a sense of loneliness very few people could heal.

But there were less times now in which she would lie awake at night to think about them. After all, she was now closer to more people than she thought she would be. The group which Mikleo invited her into was one which seemed fated for her to be a part of. There, she found herself feeling as though she truly belonged, nothing that she felt with her classmates. Then, of course, was Lailah, who she would have never believed she could speak to again.

She had never found herself struggling immensely. Yet of course, those struggles had existed. They were a lot less evident nowadays.

On Sunday morning, where she found herself awake earlier than she tended to be so, she called Mikleo on video chat whilst she waited for Eizen to wake up himself. Mikleo soon picked up, and Edna found herself unable to hold back a smile when she saw him lying next to Sorey, both of their hair ruffled by sleep.

Trying to turn this smile into a smirk, she said, “Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys going at it.”

“ _Don't start, Edna,”_ Mikleo grumbled. _“Otherwise I'm hanging up.”_

“Come on, don't do that. Eizen's still asleep and I'm bored.”

“ _He's usually up earlier than this, right?”_ Sorey questioned, eyes glancing at the clock to read the time: 9:05am.

“Yeah, but he's off work on Sundays, so he's sleeping in a bit. I'll probably wake him up soon.”

Mikleo let out a small sigh. _“Leave him alone. Why not spend this time studying or something?”_

“I did a lot yesterday. And I'm not motivated for it. You guys are lucky to have each other – all I have is an annoying brother and a guy who pops around shirtless once in a while.”

“ _Why don't we have a Skype session with it sometime soon, then?”_ Sorey suggested. _“I'm sure that'll help motivate you!”_

Edna pondered this, looking thoughtful. “Well, I guess that'll help. Just don't start making out or something.”

“ _Why does everyone think we're just going to start making out during a study session?”_ Mikleo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe Sorey wants to find new ways to make you embarrassed. You might be becoming immune to his old techniques.”

“ _Nah, he's not! Don't worry about it. He's still as easily embarrassed.”_

“ _Sorey!”_ He laughed as Mikleo hit his arm. _“I'll have you know that I_ don't _get as embarrassed anymore.”_

“ _Sure you don't.”_

“ _And besides,”_ Mikleo continued, trying to take the conversation away from himself, _“_ _w_ _e're not the only two you should be looking out for.”_

“Oh?” Edna said, raising an eyebrow. “Rose and Dezel back at it?”

“ _No, but Alisha and Sergei seem to be getting closer, lately.”_

“ _Yeah, I've noticed that,”_ Sorey agreed. _“I'm not sure what would happen, though. I mean, it's not been that long since she confess –”_

He cut himself off immediately, unsure of what Edna knew and how much Alisha was fine with others knowing about her feelings. However, Edna waved her hand.

“Don't worry, I guessed about it.”

“ _Wait, you did?”_ said Mikleo.

“ _Yep._ _Wa_ _tching you and my brother's pining_ _has gotten me pretty good at noticing these things. She looked pretty jealous over you both.”_

“ _You're pretty good at this,”_ Sorey commented.

“Far _too good.”_ Mikleo paused for a moment, his eyebrows raising. _“Wait, your brother? Who the Hell has_ Eizen _been pining over?”_

“Zaveid.”

“ _No way.”_

“Uh-huh.”

“ _But – but didn't you say that those two are always arguing?”_ said Sorey, turning to Mikleo.

“ _They are. That's why I'm confused.”_

“Well, honestly, I don't know for sure,” said Edna. “He's not told me anything, and he's never stated his sexuality. But I don't know. Zaveid's been sleeping around a bit lately, probably because he's in a bit of a bad mood again, and Eizen doesn't seem too happy about it.”

“ _Maybe he just doesn't like Zaveid doing that kind of thing?”_ Sorey questioned.

“ _Zaveid's always been like this, though,_ ” said Mikleo.

“Exactly, and Eizen seems different than usual.”

“ _Don't be too harsh on him about this, Edna. It might be tough for him.”_

His mind going to Alisha and how much she seemed to have struggled herself, Sorey nodded in agreement. _“Yeah – if Zaveid is like this, there might not be much chance of him actually returning any feelings.”_

“ _And Eizen might not actually want to mention anything to Zaveid at all,”_ Mikleo continued, _“so don't make anything worse for him, okay?”_

“God, who do you take me for? I'm not _that_ bad. Plus, Eizen's anything but fragile. He'll be fine.”

“ _This kind of thing can affect someone who is even usually strong. Just be careful.”_

Edna nodded. “I will. Uh – thanks, Meebo. For looking out for him, I mean.”

“ _Thanking me? My birthday has already passed. You can stop giving me presents, now.”_

“Shut it, you.” Edna paused as she heard floorboards creaking in the distance. “Sounds like he's up already. I'll talk to you later. Have fun.”

“ _See you, Edna.”_

“ _See you later!”_ Sorey exclaimed. _“Don't forget to let me know if you want to do one of those study sessions at some point.”_

Edna nodded. “I will. Bye.”

Pulling on a yellow dressing gown over her pyjamas, Edna then made her way out of the room, meeting Eizen in the hallway. She chuckled at how dishevelled he looked. His own dressing gown was out of place, and his blond hair stuck out from his head.

“Wow, you look amazing.”

“Shut it,” Eizen muttered, running a hand through his head and letting out a yawn. “I didn't sleep great. Perfect for my day off, I know.”

Edna blinked, watching as he walked past. “What's up?” she asked, following him. It was rare for Eizen to not sleep well generally, never mind on the nights where he did not have to get up early. “Did something happen last night?”

Eizen was silent for a few moments, not speaking until the two of them were down the stairs. “Zaveid called me after you went to bed,” he explained eventually. He lead the way to the kitchen, where he grabbed a tub of instant coffee from the cupboard. “Completely wasted.”

“That's normal, isn't it?”

“He was raving about the girls there and how many he wanted to sleep with. Sounded like he was going to get one of them pregnant.”

“You know how much he cares about protection. I mean, he literally threw condoms at Mikleo.”

“I'm being serious. It's been a while since he was that drunk, and it can fail anyway. I just … I know he didn't have the greatest childhood and that he's had his fair share of struggles since dropping out of school. But he's in a stable job now. I kind of want to see him be more sensible.”

“I get where you're coming from, but you're both pretty young.” She poured some milk onto cereal and sat down, Eizen joining her moments later, blowing down onto his coffee. “Might sound weird being told that by a sixteen-year-old, I know. But you still have time for that maturing stuff, right?”

“I guess. I just wanted to see him doing that sooner. You know how it was last year when he _did_ end up causing a girl to fall pregnant. He would have been in a lot more shit if she hadn't wanted an abortion herself.”

“Yeah, that was pretty stupid.”

“That's Zaveid for you. He's doing better now, but I just … worry about things going wrong, I guess.”

They both remained silent for a couple of minutes, the only noises breaking this silence being the sipping of Eizen's coffee and crunching of Edna's cereal. She wondered to herself if this was the right time to ask. After all, she had never seen him react in a way like this to Zaveid's calls. It was not the first time this had happened, either. There was no mistaking that for whatever reason, Eizen was more troubled this time around.

“Eizen,” Edna finally said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Is there another reason why you're bothered by Zaveid?”

Eizen's demeanour mostly did not change, yet for a moment, his movements froze. “What do you mean?” he asked, taking another sip. He seemed calm, yet Edna had been around him long enough to sense when he felt uncomfortable.

“Like … do you have feelings for him or something?”

Another silence fell. This time, it was much more tense than the last. For a moment, Edna wondered if she had made a large mistake in asking, and even questioned if she had the right to ask. But this thought was soon erased. They never hid anything from each other, and she knew very well that there were times were Eizen struggled to tell her everything, even if he always did so in the end.

“I don't know,” he answered eventually.

“What kind of answer is that?”

“Exactly what I said. It's weird. I feel kind of jealous.”

They were simple words, yet still left Edna feeling uneasy. There was a hint of discomfort and uncertainty in Eizen's voice. It was foreign to hear it.

“Jealous over who he flirts with, or something?”

“I'm not sure, maybe.” Eizen let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “Honestly, I feel kind of stupid. Most people figure themselves out much sooner than I do.”

“It seems that way, but a lot of people question this kind of thing for ages before they realise what they are. I mean, Mikleo took a few years himself, didn't he? And I –”

She stopped herself. Remembering Eizen's previous words in regards to it, she very rarely liked to mention her own sexuality in front of him. But she felt comforted by his lips stretching into a smile.

“Sorry. You get nervous speaking about that because of me, don't you?”

“I wouldn't say _nervous,_ ” she mumbled. “Just … uncomfortable, I guess.”

“You do know that I've never tried to erase who you are, don't you? I just wanted you to make sure that you knew that some young people who feel as though they are asexual at the time might turn out differently. I wanted you to know that so you didn't feel like your questioning was invalid.”

Edna nodded. “I know I got angry, but that's what Mikleo told me. I understand where you're coming from. Just … you do accept me now, right? Like, this is how I am, and it might or might not change.”

“Of course I do, Edna. You're my sister. I accept everything about you.”

She smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He finished off his drink, seeming to be more revitalised than before. “I have two days off in a row, so I might see if I'd be able to go visit Zaveid, or if he can come here. I think I might want to talk to him.”

“About how you feel?”

He shrugged. “Even _I_ don't understand how I'm feeling right now. I mostly just want to make sure he's doing all right, and if anything else comes up, I'll deal with it then. You know what he's like for hiding stuff behind his personality and flirting.”

“Tell me about it. He's even worse than Mikleo used to be.”

“Right? So I'll get through to him and see if anything's up. He deserves it, as annoying as he can be.”

Edna was still smiling as she asked, “You really are caring, sometimes.”

“I try to be,” Eizen smiled back, reaching over to ruffle her hair, chuckling at the grumble he received in return. “Especially with you.”

“Sappy,” she said simply, patting her hair back into place.

“I'd say. Listen, you've been working pretty hard lately. Why don't you take the afternoon off and we can watch some movies together?”

“Sure, that sounds good.”

Moments later, they were both on their feet, yet did not leave the kitchen before Eizen brought Edna into a hug, his hand resting on her head to bring it to his chest. She knew that the warming gesture was his silent way of saying 'thank you'. Her arms wrapped around him to return the hug, and it was then that she realised she was able to not miss the arms of her parents at all, as long as she would never lose this embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, Eizen was able to go through with his idea of seeing Zaveid. Clearly not in the negative mood that Eizen thought he would be in, Zaveid was enthusiastic and reassuring over him being the one to travel. A wave of relief washed over Eizen from this – despite his worries, Zaveid still seemed to be doing relatively well, at the very least financially. The last thing Eizen wanted was to see Zaveid in some kind of serious trouble.

He began the day by cooking Edna breakfast before school, as she often felt too tired to do much herself first thing in the morning. Then, after eating himself, getting dressed and completing a couple of household chores, he left the house feeling satisfied. In the past, living without their parents was a huge struggle, in which Eizen had a difficult time trying to earn enough to accommodate them both and pay for their needs. But he found himself lucky that their lives began to improve. Nowadays, he even enjoyed the responsibilities he had, as it meant that he would be providing Edna with happiness and easiness of life.

Despite his worries over Zaveid, he was feeling joyous about seeing him. The two did not often have enough time to see each other these days. Whilst the cities they lived in were not too far and easy enough to get to by train, it was difficult to find days where they were both off work and had no other plans or chores to get through.

By the time Zaveid arrived in Pendrago, it was midday. A pat on the back was the greeting Eizen received, as well as a large grin.

“It's the afternoon already, right? Wanna go grab some lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two headed outside of the station, Zaveid tilting his head up with a hand shielding his eyes. “Boy, it sure is getting warmer already, isn't it? Maybe we'll be in for a hot summer this year.”

“Perfect time for you to tan more and be topless, right?”

Zaveid laughed, throwing his arm around Eizen's shoulders. “That's the one! All of us should meet up this year and go swimming and such. Or … would Mikster not want to go swimming? Because of … you know.”

“I think he still might want to. He said that they're not hugely prominent, and his trunks would cover his thighs.”

“True, I just wouldn't want to push him into something he's not comfortable with.” His tone grew less serious as his lips curled into a smirk. “Maybe it's the fact that he's terrible at swimming which might make him not want to join us.”

Eizen chuckled. “Shame too, as he does actually enjoy it. Maybe Sorey can help teach him.”

“Uh, might be a bit of a failed mission. I think seeing him topless might make Mikleo focus on nothing else.”

“Good point. We'll get Rose to do it.”

“Who will point out Sorey _for_ him.”

“Shit. There's no way around this, is there?”

“None at all. Looks like we're in for another season of Edna constantly teasing him.”

“And you, of course.”

Zaveid grinned, removing his arm from Eizen's shoulders to gesture to himself. “Absolutely!”

Eizen laughed, before fixing his eyes on the row of buildings in front of them, pointing to a Mexican style diner. “Wanna go there?”

“Sure!”

Minutes later, they were sat down at a table with their food ordered. Due to others either working or attending school on a Monday, it was fairly quiet aside from a few adults, as well as children too young to attend school.

“When was the last time we grabbed something to eat with just the two of us?” Eizen asked as he sipped a glass of Coca Cola. He had felt relieved when Zaveid had ordered the same as opposed to alcohol, realising that his confusion over himself and Zaveid might have escalated his worries.

“I can't remember! We usually have Edna with us, at least. I don't mind it, obviously, but it's nice to have it just being us two, as well!”

“Well, 'nice' might be too much of a positive word.”

“Hey! I'm trying to be a good pal here, stop ruining it for me.” He was laughing and shaking his head at the same time. The laughter soon faded, his expression more serious. “Look, I'm sorry about the other day. It probably caused you quite a bit of stress.”

Eizen was taken aback for a moment. After all, he thought that Zaveid might have not remembered, being as he had not mentioned the call since it happened.

“Oh, it's all right, I guess,” Eizen replied eventually. “I mean, you can enjoy drinking. We have drinks together enough.”

“True, but I was smashed and you know it. Plus, the goddamn chicks …” Zaveid sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Honestly, I don't even know why I do this. It's not as bad as before, but … fuck, do I really have to be like that?”

“It's your choice what you do. I just don't want you to end up hurting anyone.”

“Exactly. That's why I need to sort myself out, just in case I do that. Plus, I don't want to hurt you, either.”

“Me?”

“Well, you get stressed and everything over it. You might try and hide it sometimes, but you care for me a lot, you know? So when I fuck around like this, it affects you as you're thinking of me. Which I appreciate, by the way!”

“I didn't even know you knew.”

“Of course I do! We're best friends, right?”

“For some reason.”

“Oh come on, just let me be friendly!” Zaveid exclaimed, leaning over the table to give Eizen a shove. Simultaneously, a waiter arrived with their food, the two thanking him and waiting for him to leave before continuing their conversation. “But … man, I don't really know how to word this. I guess I'm curious about why it bothers you as much as it does.”

Eizen paused as he tried to find words. “I don't like the thought of a girl being hurt because of you, or you getting yourself into some kind of shit which is hard to get out of. And …”

“And …?”

“I guess it kind of bothers me.”

“In what way?”

Eizen shrugged, suddenly interested with keeping his eyes on his food. Yet at the same time, even though he could not meet Zaveid's gaze, words were spilling out before he could stop them. “I guess I feel jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“Maybe because you seem to be more bothered about them than me. And …”

“Hold on. You don't mean jealous, as like … you'd rather _we …”_

“I don't know,” Eizen said quickly, the response honest. “I'm confused as Hell. I shouldn't have even brought that up.”

“No – no, it's fine, we should tell each other anything, and I'm glad you have. But … you know I'm straight, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Honestly, I thought I was as well. I'm just confused about it all.”

“Well, a lot of people go through this, you know. Uncertainty about who they are.”

“That's what I've been telling myself. It was the same with Mikleo, even though he was younger. But … how are you so calm right now?”

There had been a moment of surprise on Zaveid's face, when he had asked about the reasoning behind Eizen's jealousy. Yet it had vanished quickly, and he was speaking just as normally as he had always done. How could he be as such when his best friend declared that _he_ was the reason the other was confused about themselves?

“Well, this is normal stuff, ain't it?”

“It is, but –”

“So it's normal for this, too.” Zaveid chuckled, brushing long hair off his shoulder. “I'm flattered, if anything. Now I know that I attract both, which says a lot about how attractive I am.”

Eizen rolled his eyes. “Ugh, forget I said anything.”

“Hey, I'm just saying the truth!” The grin on Zaveid's face softened. “Keep me updated, all right?”

“Isn't that awkward?”

“Nah, not to me. I want to know how you are and anything. So no matter what conclusions you come to, I'm sticking around.”

“Thanks for that,” said Eizen, his voice a little quiet. “I appreciate it.”

“I appreciate it, too – you telling me, I mean. It feels great to know that you trust me enough to be honest about that!”

Eizen smiled at him, possibly one of the most warmest smiles he had directed at Zaveid for a long time. He knew first hand through Mikleo's struggles with Michael that being accepted, even if you were unsure, was not always this easy. He was lucky that the one he had shared this to was this caring and serious deep down.


	28. Reaching a Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do need to get my head sorted out and write these summaries, ugh. Hopefully I do the one for this chapter and the last one soon! But basically, attention for the students here, and more Sergei and Alisha.
> 
> I wanted to update this a couple of days ago, but it's been a hell of a rough week. I decided I couldn't postpone it any longer, not when I need this finished so I can focus on stuff, so I'm hoping that there's no mistakes or anything! Enjoy.

No matter how much stress the students were in, there was one event which managed to bring a smile to everyone's faces; Dezel feeling well enough to return to school a week later.

Even those who were not his friends gave him their wishes for him to recover well. As it so often happened in high schools, word managed to spread around somehow, the group suspecting that they or a teacher might have been overheard. Dezel did not seem to mind too much about this. He simply was not accustomed to so much attention being on him at once.

His eye had healed well, an eye patch no longer needed to cover the one which had been operated on. Inside his left socket now rested the artificial eye. It was incredibly realistic, matching the turquoise of the other. It was hard to imagine that it had no sight at all.

“Now the tumour is gone, I've got more chance to recover,” he had said. “The right eye might end up needing surgery in the future, but hey, I'll take losing that over death.”

It was spoken so casually that it was admirable. Compared to the boy who had been secretly frightened and hid everything about it from his friends, he was doing a great deal better. He accepted his disease for what it was and faced it head on. Even as he brushed strands of hair away from his eyes, when he said about how he might lose it some day if he ever needed chemotherapy, he still sounded normal. As though it was simply another part of his life.

During his stress over the operation and the procedure he had to go through, he had fallen a little behind, but the others were on board to help as much as they could. All the while, they noticed how he seemed to be looking out for them, too. It had only been obvious in the past when it came to Rose. Now, it was the same for the others as well. He appeared to have realised that he could take nothing for granted.

“How are the Rolance group?” he asked later that week – Friday, and so a day where they decided to take it easy on their breaks, and truly relax during them. “I haven't spoken to them much recently.”

“They're doing well, it seems!” Sorey responded. “Eizen and Zaveid are a bit closer lately, and Edna is … well, Edna.”

“And Mikleo?”

“He's better than he used to be, that's for sure.” He paused for a moment, smiling to himself over that thought. “But he's a bit … I wouldn't exactly say anxious, but confused at the moment.”

“Why is that?” Alisha asked. She was resting on the grass with her legs by her side, Rose next to her on her stomach.

“Well, you know how Lunarre and Symonne were suspended for a week as their last warning? They've not come back yet.”

“Huh?” Rose blinked. “Why wouldn't they?”

“I have no idea. That's why Mikleo's been confused. They've already been off for a week extra.”

“You don't suppose that they've ended up leaving?” Sergei asked.

“But why would they?” said Alisha. “I mean, with the year ending so soon, I don't understand why they would leave now … And what would their parents say? Wouldn't they try and stop them?”

Sorey nodded in agreement. “Yeah, or at least, they _should._ That's why Mikleo thinks that they might not get along with their family, or have very little altogether. That maybe they really don't care for tossing away their futures.”

“All because they can't bully Mikleo anymore?” said Rose.

“We don't know. I guess … it'd be more fear over not being able to be above others anymore. Maybe they're too scared or something – to be like everyone else, I mean.”

“Well, that's just pathetic,” Dezel commented bluntly. “It's a stupid thing to throw away your future for.”

Sorey nodded in agreement. Even if he did not agree, it was likely he would not have spoken up against Dezel's words. After all, Sorey had no idea what it was like to have the thought of perhaps not having a future. It was only natural for Dezel to become enraged over the thought of someone wasting it for something like this.

“Still, this is a good thing for Mikleo, right?” Sergei contributed, trying to bring light back into the situation. “That Lunarre and Symonne aren't around him anymore.”

Sorey smiled. “Yeah, it seems to be doing good things for his mental health. Same with him getting along better with Michael nowadays.”

“Dare I say that things are actually looking _up_ for us nowadays?” Rose said, letting out a dramatic gasp. “Wow, would you look at that!”

The others laughed, amused yet also feeling joy over her words. After all, it was rare that on a whole, the group was doing well, rather than a few faring fine whilst the others were not.

“I'd say we should make the most of it while it lasts,” said Sorey, “but we can't even do that because of exams!”

“We'll get there,” Alisha responded, letting out a laugh. She turned to Dezel, a smile remaining on her face. “I was going to go around to Sergei's house this weekend to catch up on maths. Would you like to join us?”

Dezel nodded. “Sure, I'll be there. What time?”

“We were thinking about 2:00.”

“I can make it. Thanks for the invite.”

“Not at all!”

They were interrupted by the bell ringing, a collective sigh let out by the group.

“We're so piled with work that our breaks don't seem to last two minutes!” Rose exclaimed, stretching out her arms and shoulders once she was stood. “Damn, I wanted to lie here longer.”

Sorey grinned at her. “Just think – the sooner we go, the sooner we have Lailah.”

“Yes! I'm never _not_ excited to have Lailah.”

As they were walking back to the building, Rose purposefully dropped a little behind the others to speak to Alisha, who had been delayed for a moment whilst placing a bottle of water into her bag.

“Invited Dezel along to your study session, eh?” said Rose teasingly, nudging Alisha with her elbow. “I thought you'd want to spend time alone with Sergei.”

Alisha laughed, retaliating with a shove. “Shush, you! No, I just thought Dezel might want the extra help after the lessons he missed.”

“Sure … well, I'll be sure to give Dezel a call to come over to my place, so you and Sergei get all the time you want together.”

She sighed and shook her head. Yet doing this could not erase the smile that was on her face. After all, she was realising now just how much more positively Rose spoke about Dezel, no longer with pain evident in her voice. It seemed as though she truly was moving on with Dezel as her friend.

 

* * *

 

 

In order to try and not let Dezel exert himself too much, Sergei and Alisha had offered for the study session to be held at his place, but he declined. It seemed as though he was making the most out of every opportunity to get out of there. Perhaps being within the same walls to rest was making him feel confined.

And so, the three were gathered at Alisha's home instead. She felt a little embarrassed over how in awe Sergei always became over its size, as it was on a more expensive street in Ladylake, yet this was soon to fade as the trio settled in her room.

“Rose isn't coming over as well?” Sergei questioned, Alisha shaking her head in response.

“No, I think she wants to go over other things, so it's likely that she's on Skype with Sorey instead.”

“It kind of feels weird not having her here,” Dezel commented, sounding casual about the situation as he flicked through the pages of a revision book. “I'm not saying I don't like you guys or anything, but I rarely meet up with anyone without her.”

“I've noticed that,” said Alisha, her voice a little quiet. She wanted to go further, yet bit her tongue. It did not matter in the end, for Sergei voiced her thoughts instead.

“Is it upsetting for you?” he asked, before he quickly seemed ashamed of doing so. “I'm sorry, it's likely not my place to ask!”

“No, it's fine. And I don't think it is.” Revision forgotten about, Dezel looked thoughtful, the fingers held onto a page frozen. “I miss her. But at the same time, I think that it was better this way. I … feel like I'm hurting her less, now. Which is a good thing.”

“But what about you yourself?” said Alisha. “It isn't all about Rose.”

“Yeah, we want to know how _you_ feel, too,” Sergei added.

“Me? I don't know. I think how I feel about Rose ties into that. I guess I feel better about myself without worrying about how I'm affecting her. And maybe … actually no, forget that.”

“What is it?” Alisha pushed, not wanting to do so, yet simultaneously aware of how Dezel had a habit of bottling things up.

“Maybe we really can be together in the future again.”

There was a small silence.

“Is that what you both want?” Sergei asked moments later.

“I don't know anymore if it's what _she_ wants. But maybe it's what I want.” Dezel paused for a moment. “But at the same time, I think people underestimate the value of friends. I've never been one to be close to them, or even have them at all – you know that. But … but I know how important they are. Maybe it wouldn't matter if we stayed that way.”

“It seems as though you see a friendship with Rose just as important as a relationship would be,” Alisha said softly.

“Of course. I mean, it's still a bond and everything, right? I thought it was normal to see them as an equal importance.”

“I suppose it is."

“Anyway, enough of me, weren't we meant to be getting on with this?”

“Right!” Sergei exclaimed, instantly radiating enthusiasm. “So we'll be looking at algebra, and I think it's best to refresh on more basic aspects first, like expanding brackets …”

Though she did her best to focus on his voice, knowing it would be beneficial to polish up on what she already knew, she found herself wandering over what Dezel had said. In her confusion of whether or not she craved friendship or romance, she was trying to see the complete meaning behind his words. Surely if a couple who broke up after almost a year could feel this way in regards to their relationship, then Alisha could be the same?

She shook her head mentally. Right this second, she had to focus. There were more important things to focus on than her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst Alisha and Sergei had studied with just the two of them in the past, Dezel had only done so with the company of the whole group. This made it a little surprising to see them get on so well. Enthusiastic and a good leader, Sergei also made an excellent teacher, and Alisha was soon finding that her understanding had increased an incredible amount, whilst Dezel was picking up on topics he missed easily. Time passed rather quickly, the three slotting in short breaks to keep their concentration levels up, and they were only interrupted by Dezel's phone vibrating loudly on the floor.

“Sorry,” he apologised, raising an eyebrow when he looked at the screen. He placed the phone by his ear, Alisha almost choking on her water when he said, “Rose?”

“Oh?” she said once she swallowed, her throat burning from the near choking. “Is she all right?”

“Yeah, she's fine, but – wait, _now?_ I know you're only around the corner, but … Fine, whatever, we're basically done here anyway. See you soon.”

“'See you soon?'” Sergei echoed. “Are you going?”

“Yeah. Rose has invited me over for 'top secret stuff', whatever that means.”

Alisha pursed her lips, trying to not laugh from what would have been pure disbelief. She had no idea that Rose would _actually_ go through with her words about giving Dezel a call.

“Well, I guess I'll get going, then.”

“Yes, of course!” Alisha said hurriedly. “I'll – uh – walk you to the door.”

“We've not quite finished this, though,” said Sergei. “Would you like me to go once we've finished?"

“Um, sure. That'll be fine.”

Unsure of whether she was worked up from nerves or still fighting back the urge to burst into laughter, she led Dezel to the front door, waving to him as he walked down the path. As she closed the door, she received a text from Rose. This was the moment she could no longer hold back a giggle.

_'Miss Rose – not just a beautiful flower, but also great at matchmaking!'_

_'There's no matchmaking here. But I must applaud you for actually going through with that.'_

_'Your best friend is always at your service, whether you like it or not~'_

Alisha shook her head, yet her amusement clearly showed as she entered her room and Sergei's eyes landed on her.

“What's so funny?”

“Rose messaged me.”

Sergei did not question this further, apparently accepting it as enough of an answer. Instead, he simply grinned.

“Focused enough to finish this?”

“Absolutely.”

And as it turned out, she _was_ focused as they finished off the rest of the work. Perhaps Dezel leaving brought a determination in them to finish themselves and have a much longer break. Before long, they had finished, and both let out a relieved sigh as the book was closed.

“Do you have a better understanding than before?” Sergei asked, Alisha nodding immediately.

“Yes, definitely! Thank you for that. I think I was lacking in concentration a few months ago, and I missed out on properly learning some of this.”

“Was something going on?”

Alisha pursed her lips. “W-Well, it's probably not something you'd be interested in hearing. It's silly, really.”

“Your feelings aren't silly at all!”

The exclamation was loud, startling Alisha a little, and Sergei was quick to start apologising.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so loudly. I was just trying to say that no matter what it is that might be bothering you, it's valid.”

She blinked at him, gratitude filling her chest. A smile broke out on her face.

“Thank you, Sergei,” she said gently. “I do appreciate that.” She paused for a moment, looking down at the bed she was sat on. “Perhaps you were able to tell, but I had feelings for Sorey. It was … for a long time, actually. But I never confessed at first, because I didn't want to seem like I was ignoring his sexuality.”

“ _Did_ you ever confess?” Sergei questioned. Alisha was grateful that this is what he chose to question, rather than seem surprised or focused on the crush itself.

“I did, yes. I started becoming very jealous of Mikleo, even before he and Sorey became a couple. Rose convinced me that because of that, I should confess to him, otherwise I could have hurt all three of us.” Her smile returned, a little pained. “He was _so_ understanding. Mikleo, too. There was no worry at all about me trying to break them apart. They simply accepted how I felt, and that was that.”

“But of course you'd never do anything like that!” said Sergei. “You're a kind person Alisha, you would never be like that to anyone.”

“I worried that it would be the case, that I would stand between them.”

“You care too much for them. I'm sure you've always wanted what's best for them, haven't you?”

Alisha nodded. “Of course I have.”

“That is very caring of you. Not everyone would be that strong.”

“It's how anyone should be. What Dezel was talking about earlier was something I should think about more, too. About how friendships should be cherished just as much as relationships.” Her eyes drifted to the side. “I should adore Sorey no matter what he is to me. And remember that …”

Her words trailed off, Sergei sounding curious as he said, “Remember what?”

“Th-That sometimes people are worth …”

Jade eyes flickered to him. She was seeming to suddenly realise how closely they sat together.

“… just being friends with.”

“That's true,” Sergei nodded. “I mean, I adore being friends with you!”

A little frustration rose inside her. “I do too, even if –”

“Even if what?”

“I – well, Sergei, I'm …”

_'Confused. Always unsure of everything. Not so much of a stable person as everyone seems to believe I am.'_

“What's the matter?”

“I just … I think I might …”

Her eyes fell on him properly. And before she could even think about her words properly, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

It was hardly the romantic moment she had read about in novels. There was no spark, she was filled with tension that Sergei could surely feel – the only thing that was running through her mind was his hair and eyes, so similar to _his._ It was this thought which caused her to pull back almost as soon as she had kissed him. The realisation that there was truly nothing there after all.

Despite the lack of something there, she still babbled with nerves right after.

“I-I'm … I'm so sorry, Sergei!”

The boy merely seemed stunned, fixed in place with wide eyes, a hand hovering over his mouth. His face was quickly becoming stained a beetroot red.

“Y-You …” he spluttered, unable to find his words. Alisha could feel her own cheeks flushing just as much as his.

“I got caught up in the moment! I-I've been confused over this for a while, and …”

“Confused … over me?”

She nodded, feeling a desperation to explain herself as quickly as possible. “I thought after confessing to Sorey that I might have feelings for you. That's why Rose called Dezel, and why she acts so weird about us sometimes …”

“S-So do you …”

Her head shook quickly. “I thought I did, but now …” She looked at him with guilt ridden eyes. “I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry.”

“I – I understand your mistake, I just –”

“Flustered?”

“Y-Yes.”

They both laughed awkwardly, yet despite its awkwardness, it seemed to relieve some tension in the air, and allow them both to breathe out.

“There's a fair few similarities between you and Sorey, and I think that made me … well, be confused with myself. Which is unfair, and I deeply apologise for that. You and Sorey are two different people, after all. And – well, do you …”

“Have feelings for you? I … I would not say so. I don't think about this kind of thing a lot.” He let out a small laugh which was quick to fade, replaced by a heartfelt smile. “You really are a great friend, Alisha. And … well, once I've matured more in this aspect, I could truly see myself falling for you further down the line.”

Alisha blinked, a little surprised for a moment, before she smiled back just as warmly. “I think I feel the same way about you. I think I just need a little more time to truly accept that I've moved on from how long I had feelings for Sorey.”

“Of course, I can imagine that takes time. I'm always here to speak to if you need me, as well!”

“The same goes to you. But I do have one request?”

“What is that?”

“If we do end up falling for each other in the future, let's make sure that it's not as awkward as that.”

Sergei laughed, nodding his head. “I think that would be best.”

In one afternoon, Alisha had been able to move on with a greater understanding of herself than before. She had hardly expected it to have happened, but now she was truly confident that she could now focus on herself, and not the confusion and sadness which previously controlled her.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, Alisha spoke about her conversation to Sorey. Much like her confession of her feelings, she walked with him to the station where he would take his train home, explaining what happened to Sergei. Rose, as her best friend, already knew – but after all Sorey had done for her without even realising, as well as how he was partially involved, she wanted him to know, too.

He gave his support as much as he could. The words he spoke were the exact truth, too; about how happy he was that Alisha was finally sure of herself, and how she seemed as though she was moving on well. She expressed in such a grateful voice how much she appreciated his acceptance, but inside, he questioned why. After all, she was his friend, and he always wanted people to say the full truth to him.

Regardless, he was overjoyed for her, and found his spirits running high as he returned to Elysia, smiling even more than usual to those walking by. It was wonderful to see things going so well with his friends.

With a quick glance at his phone to see if he had any messages, he proceeded to enter his bungalow, calling out to Zenrus as he slipped off his shoes. The faint aroma of a roast chicken dinner was filling the air.

“Good afternoon, Sorey,” Zenrus greeted his grandson, who had just entered the kitchen. “Did school go well?”

“Yup! I think we've all gotten used to the teachers' nagging by now. I'm less stressed now we're in the flow of things.”

“The teachers only want what is best for you, too.”

“Yeah, I know!” Sorey sat down on a kitchen stool, breathing in the scent of the food cooking. “Mm, that smells delicious! Can I help with anything?”

“I'm fine, but thank you. I've been enjoying cooking since getting back on my feet some more.”

“You really are doing well at the moment, I've noticed.”

“The medication I was prescribed with really helps my pain. I'm in much better shape than others my age.”

“You've still got a lot of years on you,” Sorey grinned, resting his head on arms folded on the island's counter. “I bet you're still going to be nagging and shouting at me when you're past a hundred.”

Zenrus chuckled, peering at the vegetables cooking in a pot. “We shall see.”

“Just you wait!” said Sorey, continuing to grin. His good mood was heightening even further when he realised that things were not only looking up for his friends, but for his grandfather, too. It had been a hectic series of months, so it was a huge relief for everything to be running smoothly.

“Ah, that made me jump!” Sorey exclaimed suddenly at his phone ringing in his pocket. He glanced at the screen, smiling when he saw Mikleo's name appear on the screen. “Just a second Gramps, it's Mikleo.”

“Take your time.”

Sorey placed the phone to his ear and said, “Afternoon, beautiful! You doing okay?”

“ _Sorey, that's you, isn't it?”_

His heart seemed to stop momentarily. Michael's voice.

“Yes, this is Sorey. Has something happened?”

He could tell immediately that it had. A sore, strained voice, as though he was pushing himself a little to speak. It was clear that Michael was crying, or at the very least, had done so already.

His words made Sorey realise that he was naive to believe that everything would fall into place all at once.

“ _Mikleo is in hospital.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha
> 
> Haaaaa
> 
> Think I'll just relax everything now it's almost at the end? Nope. The emotional ride that is this fic never stops. Ever. (I'm wondering if I had people fooled, or if there's been a few waiting for something else to happen ...)
> 
> Also, I noticed before that this fic has reached 5,000 hits! Thanks so much guys, I'm glad that people do actually read my stuff.


	29. Look to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm sorry, I DID want to get this uploaded a bit sooner than usual but then depression happened. Pushing myself to do it now though, as damn, I really left you hanging, didn't I?
> 
> Enjoy!

The four words replayed themselves continuously in Sorey's mind. It took several moments for them to process even a little. His heart was quick to beat faster, eyes growing wide as he truly thought about what he was told, the possibilities of what could have been meant by that.

“W-What?” he managed to stutter eventually. “Michael, what happened? Is he all right?!”

“ _He'll be fine – I'm sorry, I should have made that clear first. I've just been in a panic since I got a call, and –”_

“Stay calm,” said Sorey, even though that was the last thing that he himself was. “Why is he there? He didn't … hurt himself, did he?”

“ _No, nothing like that.”_

Sorey sighed in relief. He felt guilty for assuming that first. It had been clear for a while that Mikleo was using every ounce of his strength and will to not harm himself again, yet for a moment, it had been the first thing for Sorey to believe.

He shook his head mentally and pushed aside the thought. “Then why …?”

“ _A woman on the street was the one who called the ambulance. Mikleo … well, since he returned to school, he has been declining me escorting him there, even though Lailah wanted him to not be alone until the whole bullying thing had passed over.”_

Sorey's heart sank. Mikleo had said nothing about not going through with Lailah's request.

“So … so did he end up getting attacked?”

There was a sharp inhale and a nod.  _“It's nothing that won't heal, but … I've only ever seen the odd bruise here and there. It's never been worse than that.”_

“It must have been Lunarre. Damn it … I should have made a better effort to stop him from doing this again!”

“ _Don't put the blame on yourself. If anyone is to blame, it's me. He … hasn't actually told anyone what happened, yet. Not even the staff.”_

Sorey bit his lip, worrying if this meant that his mental health and trust in others had plummeted. Was all of these months of recovery all for nothing from this attack? Was Mikleo back where he used to be, or worse?

“ _He wants to speak to you, though,”_ Michael continued, which brought a little more hope in Sorey.  _“I … I think he's just a little shaken up and doesn't want to speak to a stranger. As for me …”_

His words trailed off, yet Sorey did not need to hear them in order to understand. “I've got it. I'll be on my way over right now. Tell him I'll be there soon?”

“ _Of course. We'll be waiting. And Sorey, thank you. Really.”_

Even though Michael could not see it, a shaky smile found its way to Sorey's face. “It's never a problem.”

The call ended, Sorey exhaling a deep breath as it did so. He remembered Zenrus was in the same room, turning to him and seeing heavy concern written in his expression – Sorey wondered if his expression was any more troubled.

“Is Mikleo all right?”

“He's gotten hurt, we think from one of the people who bullied him,” Sorey explained, now loading up the Internet on his phone to check the train times. “Why does the next one have to take so long? I won't even have a train to get back …”

“Would it be quicker to drive?” Zenrus asked, Sorey nodding.

“I think so, but it's a long distance … You sure you'd be fine with that?”

“This is a boy you love dearly, Sorey. Of course I'm going to help.”

Sorey smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Gramps.”

Without a care for finishing their food, Zenrus turned off the oven and the two hurried to slip on their shoes and pull on outers. Sorey locked the door after themselves, only able to feel a little calmer once he and Zenrus were in the car – even then, he still felt himself panicking, his legs restless.

“I know it's hard, but please try to relax,” Zenrus said, glancing to Sorey in the passenger seat for a moment. “Focus on the support you will provide for him once you get there.”

Sorey nodded, breathing in and trying to calm the heart beating rapidly in his chest. “Thank you.” He paused for a moment, mind going back to their conversation from minutes before. “Gramps?”

“Yes?”

“Have I ever actually said I love Mikleo in front of you?”

Zenrus paused, thinking over this himself. “I'm not sure,” he said eventually. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you said before how I love him dearly.”

“I do not need to hear you say that yourself to know that's how you feel, Sorey. It is as clear as day that you love him.”

Sorey turned to him, feeling a mixture of warmth and pain in his chest. “I really do,” he said quietly, eyes averting to the window, watching the landscape pass them by. “I'd do anything for him.”

Yet even if he would truly do anything, it was not enough to stop any of this from happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Never had a car journey seemed as though it had taken so long, be filled with an anxiety which could not shift. The more time passed, the more restless Sorey could feel himself become. So much so that by a certain point, Zenrus no longer had the kind of words which could comfort him. It did not matter if he knew that Mikleo would be fine in regards to whatever injuries he had. Sorey had no idea how he was feeling mentally, and what this meant to his progress.

Eventually, they had arrived in Marlind, Sorey unsure of whether this helped him to calm, or became even worse. Either way, it was only a short amount of time before the car was parked outside the hospital.

“You should wait here,” said Sorey. “After all this driving, I think it might be hard on you to walk through the hospital.”

Zenrus shook his head. “I feel fine, and Mikleo means a lot to me. I want to see him myself.”

Sorey did not argue – in fact, he was grateful for Zenrus wanting to come with him. It was less nerve-wrecking entering the hospital with someone so calm. It allowed him to feel a little more relaxed when he went to the reception desk.

“Excuse me,” he greeted the woman, doing his best to smile. “I was wondering where Mikleo Rulay is staying?”

“Rulay … oh, your name is Sorey, is it?”

Sorey nodded, a little surprised. “It is, why?”

“As Mikleo hasn't been speaking to anyone about specifics of what happened, not even the police can be properly involved right now. I was told about letting you through.” The woman gestured to a corridor to their left. “Head up the stairs down there or take the elevator, and his room will be the second on the right.”

“Great, thank you,” Sorey said to her, turning to Zenrus. “You okay to go, Gramps?”

He nodded, grateful for Sorey slowing down his pace despite how he must have been desperate to reach upstairs as soon as possible.

“I know you are probably worried about how she mentioned police being involved,” Zenrus said as the two waited for the elevator. “But no matter how serious the attack was, the police were bound to get involved considering it happened off school grounds.”

Sorey nodded. “I know. I guess hearing that word made me realise how serious it  _could_ have been.”

The two remained silent for the couple of minutes it took to step out of the elevator and onto the first floor. They walked down the corridor, their footsteps and Zenrus' walking stick loud against the hard flooring, and Sorey peeked his head around the partially open door to the room he had been instructed to go to.

Conversation grew silent upon Sorey entering – he was not sure whether or not he was relieved when he saw Mikleo. Because whilst he was awake and had been speaking to Michael, there were also bandages wrapped around his head, as well as bruises littering his face and body. They were a stark contrast to the pale skin they were formed on.

“Sorey,” he said quietly. “Thanks for coming.”

Sorey opened his mouth to speak, yet struggled to do so for a moment. He had to swallow and gather his words.

Rather than pester for an explanation, Sorey first asked, “How are you feeling?” He sat down on the bed, holding a hand over Mikleo's. “Nothing's serious, is it?”

Mikleo shook his head, yet winced slightly as he did so and held a hand over his head. “No, nothing like that. It's just some bruises and then a small concussion. They're keeping me here for just a while longer to make sure I'm fine to leave."

Even if Mikleo's voice was a little quiet, there did not seem to be a huge amount of pain, mental  _or_ physical, held in it. When seeing Mikleo's face and how something like this could not be short of being terrifying, he could not help but believe that Mikleo might have been forcing himself to seem strong in the presence of others.

“I should have come with you,” said Michael, who was sat in a chair by Mikleo's bed. It was easier to tell that he had shed tears as opposed to his nephew. “I've never taken this seriously enough, and now …”

Mikleo shook his head. “That was in the past, and I really did think I would be fine. Don't put the blame on yourself. I know you care, I really do. That's why you came over here so quickly.”

“Of course I did. I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt.”

Michael was given a smile, yet it was strained. “I promise we can talk about this. But for now, can I please be alone with Sorey? Just for a little bit.”

He nodded, getting up from his chair and hovering by the bed for a moment. “I'll be right outside.” As he walked past Sorey, he rested a hand briefly on his shoulder before with an exchanged smile, left the room with Zenrus, the door closed behind them. A momentary silence fell on the room.

“It's not as though I'm trying to hide things,” said Mikleo to break it eventually. “Really, I'm not. I just … wanted to talk to you first. As I'm pretty confused about it all.”

“Confused?” Sorey asked, sounding worried. “Is that … normal?”

Mikleo chuckled. “It's not because of the concussion, Sorey. It's something else.”

“O-Oh. Well, I've never seen you like this, and I wasn't sure if …”

“That's because I've never been like this. It hurts a lot.”

Sorey's eyebrows furrowed. He knew that for a minute, the wish to receive answers had to be put to one side – he leaned over to Mikleo to pull him into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him. His head rested on its side on Sorey's shoulder, brought closer by a hand on the back of his head. No words were spoken during the embrace. The only sound was the ticking of the clock in the room.

With a kiss on top of Mikleo's head, the two soon parted, Mikleo hurriedly wiping at his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said. “I'm fine, really. But I can't deny that I needed that.”

“What happened, Mikleo?” Sorey had to ask. “ _Was_ it Lunarre?”

Mikleo nodded. “Who else would it be?”

“But … but if they did something like this again, wouldn't they have been expelled?”

“I think they were beyond caring about that at this point.” There was a pause, a tongue running over Mikleo's lips. “It seemed … different, this time. And I don't just mean with how much more violent it was. I mean with them, too.”

“How do you mean?”

“I think they're in a lot of pain, Sorey. A hell of a lot.”

“That doesn't excuse this, though.” Sorey's eyes glanced over the bruises on Mikleo's body –  _his_ Mikleo, the one that he had threatened the two bullies about touching. “I mean, you've been through so much yourself, yet you would never hurt someone. Ever.”

“I know it doesn't, and trust me, I'd never try to excuse anything they've done. But … but I can understand them. I can at least see how they're suffering. I think there's a huge difference between that and finding it okay to do what they did.”

It was a surprise to see Mikleo speaking so rationally, with understanding and even, somewhere in his voice, with care. That the one who had been a victim of those two for years, as well as his own mind, would be speaking so calmly. Sorey was not sure whether or not it was fake. This uncertainty made him feel guilty.

“What's made you say this?” he asked. “And how … how exactly did they end up attacking you?”

Mikleo was silent for a moment, yet a small smile grew on his face when Sorey took his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. It allowed Mikleo to inhale and exhale deeply, growing a little more relaxed.

“I was walking home from school,” he then began to explain. “A little bit late, as I had to stay behind to do some art coursework. Because Michael and I were hoping to visit my mother's grave together today, as we've not done so together in years, I decided to take a shorter route home. And that's when I saw them – both sitting on a wall, smoking.”

“Were they … waiting, for you?”

Mikleo shook his head. “I wouldn't say so. I don't go down that way often – there's not really any rough areas in Marlind, but still, I prefer to go down busier streets. I guess it's from all the times I've encountered them.”

“And then when they saw you?”

“I guess it's like some kind of switch turned on in Lunarre. One minute, I was staring at them, and they were staring back at me. The next, he had jumped out at me. I've defended myself a few times before, but I had no chance to react to that.” Mikleo's fingers sub-consciously landed on the bandages wrapped around his head. “He punched me in the face, and I fell to the floor and hit my head against it – I'm guessing that's what caused the concussion. Then he was kicking me and everything. It's kind a bit of a blur. I don't remember every detail.”

The rage which instantly built up inside Sorey must have been obvious. He had been like this from the start, ever since he had learned about Mikleo living a life in which he was treated this way. Yet now they were both a couple, and Mikleo had been happier recently, it was even worse.

But as he had always done, Sorey breathed out, knowing that there was nothing to gain from allowing this rage to consume him. He did, however, have to say, “I will never forgive them for treating you this way. I just can't. You've been hurt enough, and I just …”

In an instant, a pain lodged itself in Sorey's throat, and he cursed himself for feeling tears prick his eyes. There was no time for  _him_ to cry. He wasn't the one in a hospital bed, falling victim to assault after assault, when they had never done anything to deserve that. Why was  _he_ the one with tears threatening to fall, whilst Mikleo was so calm?

“There's something else, too,” Mikleo continued, his voice a little quieter. “It's not as simple as it sounds.”

“What do you mean by that?”

The scene replayed itself in Mikleo's mind from this question. How he had been walking down the street, when his eyes landed on the two figures, instant fear striking his chest. The way that Lunarre had jumped down, colliding his fist with Mikleo's face before he even had a chance to shield it, falling to the floor and the bag he had received for his birthday falling to one side.

He recalled the throbbing it had caused in his cheek, the blood he spat onto the floor as his body was kicked repeatedly – arms, torso, legs – and the dizziness and ringing in his ears. What seemed to be in the distance were Lunarre's screams. They were not accusations, nor anything that seemed to make any sense. They were the slurs and insults he had relied on for years. All through a voice which sounded hoarse and like it was fighting back tears.

Even through the dizziness, the fact that the world was spinning around him and it hurt to open his eyes, Mikleo could recall Symonne a little clearer.

“ _Stop! Stop it Lunarre, there's no need for this anymore!”_

She screamed at him as she tried to pull him back, her small body failing again and again before eventually he stopped, panting heavily.

“ _Fighting the weak is all we do. What else_ can  _we do?!”_

“ _Nothing else anymore! I thought about going back there, but now, there's no chance. We've ruined it for ourselves. We've got to get out of here, we could get into serious trouble for this … Why couldn't you control yourself for_ once? _”_

“ _When you're beaten everyday from someone who lacks that control, you don't really learn to have it yourself!"_

Then a silence had fallen, and by this moment, Mikleo's mind was growing darker. He closed his eyes, the last things he heard was the shouting of a woman passing by, demanding what the two were doing, and their footsteps as they fled. Then Mikleo woke up in the hospital, with Michael crying by his bed.

“I don't know what's going to happen to those two, now,” said Mikleo. “But I don't think I'll be seeing them again.”

“He was abused,” Sorey responded quietly. “And Symonne …”

“Might have been the same. The two have always seemed to know each other for a long time. I feel like … like they might have only ever had each other. That they both got so addicted to having power, finally having control over someone else, that they eventually lost that control. I think they were both crying. Realising how much they had messed everything up.”

“And when you arrived in Marlind, you became their victim,” Sorey murmured. Mikleo nodded.

“I'm not saying it's right – it's far from it. But … I have a feeling that only having each other brought them here. We can't ever know how awful their childhoods really were. Perhaps they ended up turning to hurting others because that's all they had. They were never good for anything else, and by the time they were teenagers, it grew much more serious.” Mikleo looked down at their intertwined hands. “I know I've had my fair share of troubles. But the thing is that I've had people who have loved me. That's what helped me stay as a good person. Those two, if they only have each other … they might not actually be loved by anyone.”

Sorey's eyebrows furrowed. “I could never imagine a life without love.”

“Neither could I. Even after my mother's death, after all Michael and I went through together, I never stopped being loved. Edna, Eizen and Zaveid had always been there for me over those years, before I met you. I've never been without love, and honestly, I don't think I could live without it.”

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, thinking over the words which had been said, trying to picture what their lives must be like. Yet no matter how hard they tried, they could not do so completely. All they could do was imagine some of it. They could observe and draw opinions. But it was impossible to truly put themselves in their shoes.

“I don't think I could ever forgive them,” said Sorey eventually. “Not after all they've done to you. But … but I think it's important to remember that not everything is black and white.”

Mikleo nodded. “That thought is pulling me through. Knowing that their minds are this complex, that they've been through such harsh struggles … it makes me feel less of it being because of me personally. I was just there; an easy victim. It might sound strange, but I'm glad to know that there isn't truly something about me which deserves that.”

“You've never once deserved any of that. Not one bit.” Sorey paused for a moment, finding the right words to use. “Mikleo, can you tell me something honestly?”

“Always.”

“How are you right now? Not physically, but emotionally.”

Mikleo hesitated. “I'll admit that at first, it struck me hard. The instant I was being hit and was losing consciousness, there were thoughts running through my mind. Do I deserve this? If this is all that life has for me, then should I really be living?” Mikleo's eyes closed briefly as he exhaled – for a moment, the hand holding onto Sorey's had increased in strength and grew tense, but now, he was relaxing again. “But then I thought about it when I was in here, and wasn't speaking to Michael or the doctors. That it seems pointless to come this far, and let something like this stop all of that. Then I thought about how I've just turned sixteen, that I'm still this young … and it's strange, but even when injured in the hospital, I found myself thinking about the future in a way which wasn't so dark. I … wanted to reach it. I still do. So I guess the right answer is that I'm better now.”

Sorey felt a tear trickle down his face, his spare arm wrapping around Mikleo's shoulders to bring him closer once again. His eyes closed, and for a moment, he could not say anything. He was thankful that this moment had been brought to him. That here, in his arms, was the boy who had overcome what Sorey had feared would be the ultimate setback. He was still standing.

“I'm so proud of you, Mikleo,” Sorey said softly. “I've never felt so proud of someone in my life.”

“No need to exaggerate for me.”

“I'm not. I'm really, really not.” He parted away with a kiss to Mikleo's temple, before cupping his cheek and smiling warmly. “Even after this, you're still staying strong. Don't you realise how great that is?”

“It isn't me. It's others you need to thank, including yourself.”

“No, it's you as well. It's your strength which let this happen.” Sorey's eyes grew guilty, looking away. “I … feel bad for worrying for a moment that you were in hospital because of something you did to yourself. It was wrong of me to do that, but I swear it's not because I think you're weak. It's just –”

“Sorey,” Mikleo interrupted gently. “That's nothing to apologise for. You've witnessed my suicidal thoughts and relapses with self harm. It's normal for you to worry about that. In fact, I'm actually glad if anything, as it means you take it seriously.”

“Of course I do.”

“So don't worry about it. Any caring person in your situation would have thought the same thing.” Mikleo paused for a moment. “I'm going to be honest here. I've not thrown away my blades yet. I've been meaning to, but even though I haven't actually self harmed in a while, I kept them as … I guess as some feeling of security, that I knew they were there. But I want to throw them away as soon as I get home.”

Sorey's eyes widened, mouth breaking out into a smile. “Really?”

“Really. I mean, look at me here,” he said, gesturing to the bruise on his face. “I've been injured enough.” His face and voice grew serious. “I don't think I could truly move on from it without doing that. I mean, it'll always be on my mind if they're there. But throwing them away is like putting it all behind me.”

Sorey gave Mikleo's hand a gentle squeeze. “Want me to be there when you do it?”

“Please. I want you to be there every step of the way.”

Their foreheads rested against each other. “I will be,” said Sorey. “I swear.”

Following those words, their lips found each other in a gentle, tender kiss. It felt as though it was a seal to Mikleo's words, a promise that he truly would make this step. It was a reminder that these lips were a much better solution than a blade across his skin; that Sorey himself was more far more important than an addiction he knew he could break.

They parted slowly simultaneously to a gentle knock on the door. It opened, Michael stepping inside, looking very hesitant.

“I'm sorry to break anything up,” he said, glancing at their hands. “But they've just said that as long as you're careful, you're free to go after getting a prescription for pain killers. It's also your choice whether you tell about what happened.”

“I'll tell them,” said Mikleo. “I just needed Sorey to gather my thoughts first.”

Michael nodded. “I'll understand. I'll just go fetch –”

“Wait, can I ask one thing first?”

“What is it?”

“Can we still go to mother's grave today?”

Michael paused, looking a little concerned. “Well, I'd rather you be at home resting …”

“We can go in the car, and it won't be long. I just … have some things I want to say to her. With you and Sorey there.”

“I guess … if you're careful. But you better not end up hurting yourself.”

Mikleo chuckled softly. “You sound just like her.”

“Yeah …” Michael said quietly, a small smile on his face. “I guess I do.”

“And Zenrus?” Mikleo called, watching as he walked in from the corridor. “Would you like to come as well?”

For a moment, the man who usually had so much to say was stunned into a silence. Taken aback by being involved with a family he had known only the son of, and to have himself be wanted there, he was too grateful to say anything at first.

Then he smiled, this gratitude clear in his voice. “I would love to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The journey to Ladylake was silent, yet it was peaceful with a positive atmosphere despite where they were going to. Similar to Sorey, it would have been normal for Zenrus and Michael to worry over Mikleo's emotional state. But he was not one to lie about that anymore.

There had been a tension in his body as he retold the story to the police, a slight tremble in the hand which had been holding Sorey's, yet his voice had remained firm. And when asked if there was any known motivation behind what happened, he told the truth. It was hard to truly understand their minds. Yet from what Mikleo believed, Lunarre had actually attacked him over fear and lack of control, rather than anything else.

After being questioned, he was left feeling worn out, yet had still wanted to go through with their plans. His fingers played with the ring around his finger as they travelled. Silent, in thought – Sorey watched him from the corner of his eye with a small smile, eventually turning around to properly face him. He seemed to have sensed the gaze, meeting it with a smile of his own. Yes, he really was okay.

Their cars, with Michael's in front and Zenrus' behind, were parked around the corner of the graveyard. Mikleo winced upon stepping out of it – not unable to walk, yet finding pain in doing so. Michael put his arm around his shoulders immediately to support him, Sorey giving his attention to Zenrus and making sure he was fine with his walking stick, before the four made their way inside the cemetary.

Admittedly, a part of Mikleo felt as though Michael might have forgotten where Muse's grave was. He was not certain if Michael had actually visited her at all in the last year. Yet Michael was the one seeming to guide them, knowing the path towards her gravestone. Regardless or not of whether or not he had visited in recent times, it was still clear that he remembered this place perfectly.

“How long as it been since we've stood here together?” Michael asked quietly once they had arrived at its location.

“Too long,” was the simple answer. The arm around Mikleo's shoulders pulled him a little closer. “But we're here now.” Mikleo turned to Zenrus and Sorey, smiling faintly. “Thank you for coming with us today.”

“It's an honour to be here with you,” Zenrus replied, Sorey nodding in agreement. Mikleo's smile grew, before he turned back to the gravestone.

“It's been a little while since I was here last,” he said, turning back towards the gravestone. “I think it's because I used to rely more on her memory. While I still think of her now, before, I used to do so constantly. Maybe now I'm happier, I don't feel the need to see her as often. I'm sure she understands that.”

He paused for a moment, his words soon to be directed to Muse directly, as opposed to those listening.

“Thank you for watching over me. It's strange, but what happened today made me feel stronger. It made me realise just how much better I've gotten, and how I actually enjoy life now. I'm more like how I was when you were alive. I hope you're proud of me for that.”

His fingers held onto the ring on his finger once again, smiling to himself. His eyes were watery, yet no tears fell. He did not want to cry when it was not sadness which had brought him here.

“And I will do what I can to make her proud as well.”

Mikleo shifted his gaze to Michael, having not expected him to speak as well.

“I know that you're going to be sick of hearing my apologies eventually. But … seeing what happened to you today, worrying about how serious it may have been … That might have been prevented if I had just listened to you. I still want to become a much better man.” His eyes diverted back to the gravestone, tears welling in his own eyes. “I'll be the kind of person she always wanted her brother to be.”

It did not take long for him to be unable to hold back his tears. He fell down onto his knees, weeping into his hands, entire body shaking. Mikleo ignored the pain in his body to crouch down beside him, pulling him into a hug. It was clear now just how much pain he had might have been hiding. Mikleo was certain he had never seen Michael properly mourn over his sister's death.

“Let it out,” Mikleo murmured, his own tears falling, yet much more quietly. “Let yourself show emotion properly this time.”

Arms were soon wrapping around them both, Sorey and Zenrus joining them, holding each other in a silence only broken by Michael's muffled sobs into his hands. Above his huddled figure, Sorey and Mikleo met each other's glistening eyes, and even with the pain they could hear, they knew that it was only going to get better from then on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say here how even though Divine Messenger surpasses this when it comes to word count, it's still my second longest word count ever and also my highest number of chapters. So I'm still strangely in disbelief that I've already written the last chapter.


	30. Epilogue - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brighter future after years of struggling in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another apology for how long it took me to update, ahh. I did actually have this written weeks ago, but ... Well, first it was my hand injury and awful mental health, and then on top of it was being bed ridden in my worst ever physical state, which I'm still in.  
> But earlier today before I got worse, I managed to proof read one last time, so I can get this out to you now at last. Thank you for the wait, I hope you enjoy it!

The morning outside was peaceful. With Autumn approaching, there was a small chill in the air, yet the sun shone as though it was still the summer months. The breeze was quiet, the sky was clear – it held a simplicity which was often overlooked and unappreciated.

Inside, it was much less peaceful for many households, what with the rush and bustle of students preparing to leave in order to start their new year of education. And in one house in Ladylake, there was a boy who was being given attention by a woman you would assume was his mother.

“You've got everything, haven't you? And you're meeting Sorey on the way there?”

“ _Yes,_ Lailah. Shouldn't you be on the way to work by now?”

“Well, I do have to go shortly … but I'm waiting for Michael to arrive here himself! Honestly, he should have stayed overnight here before his journey, it would have saved him so much less stress …”

“I think he felt a little uncomfortable staying over here. You're right though. He talks about _me_ causing unnecessary stress for myself too, yet does the exact same thing himself.”

Mikleo turned his head at the sound of a door knocking, leaving his college bag to one side as he walked over to answer it. Opening it, he found Michael breathless and a little red in the face. Yet his lips were still stretched out into a smile.

“Traffic was a nightmare on the way from Marlind, I'm sorry,” he said, pulling Mikleo into a hug. “You're ready for your first day there?”

“Of course. And you with your travels?”

“I always am. But as long as you're fine with me going for a while …”

“I'm here to take care of him,” said Lailah, walking over and resting her hand onto Mikleo's shoulder. “We know how much you want to go back. It's all right.”

Mikleo nodded. He no longer felt the disappointment he previously had in regards to Michael's travels. Back then, he would be left alone, more and more stress piling on himself from having a large amount of responsibilities. But it was not the same anymore.

The summer would be one which would never leave Mikleo's mind. He was doubtful that he could forget any of it. Images of a clear summer sky above an ocean, his friends running across the beach, were as vivid as ever. Throwing a beach ball, laughing as the one who would attempt to catch it would fail and fall onto the sand. There had been little thought spared for the scars which littered the top of his thighs, a few not quite covered by shorts. The ones which were faded on his forearms were also ignored. It had been difficult to say the least, and he was still burdened with insecurity at times. Yet it was something he was able to overcome.

The bond between him and Sorey had seemed to only grow stronger. He had previously not believed in this kind of love at a young age. They were only sixteen, after all. There were not many who would take this seriously.

But it had been the simple moments which had allowed Mikleo to see the extent of this love. In particular, the summer nights that they spent together, lying on the grass underneath the stars stood out to him. Sorey's smile and eyes seemed to light up as much as those stars.

“ _Eight months since we've met,”_ Sorey had said, moving his gaze to meet Mikleo's eyes. His arms were resting behind his head. _“It's strange, because it feels like time has flown, but at the same time it's like we've known each other much longer than that.”_

“ _It's gone quickly, yet we're close enough for it to feel like we've always known each other.”_

“ _Exactly.”_ Sorey's eyes fell back on the sky. _“I kind of feel like I could stay here forever, you know. Part of me doesn't want this summer to end. Yet at the same time, I'm excited for what's to come.”_

“ _Being in the same classes as you … God, how will I cope?”_

“ _Hey, shut up! I'm trying to be romantic, you know.”_

“ _Yeah, I do know. But you don't have to try.”_

They had been lying side by side, yet now Mikleo shuffled closer to Sorey, resting his head on his chest. He found himself smiling over being able to hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing. Violet eyes closed as Sorey put an arm around him to bring him a little closer, his hand stroking in circular motions around Mikleo's upper arm.

“ _Sorey?”_

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _I really do love you. More than anything.”_

Had the words not been spoken so emotionally, or on a night as serene as this, Sorey might have chosen to tease Mikleo over these words. Yet he didn't; he smiled and pressed a kiss down on Mikleo's head, wondering what he had done to deserve something as wonderful as this.

“ _I love you too.”_

The summer was, of course, brought to an end eventually. Yet with an end comes a new beginning, and this was Sorey and Mikleo to start college together, alongside Alisha, Rose, Dezel, Sergei and, much to both everyone's surprise when she talked of her plans, Edna.

“ _Eizen thinks I'd be better off going somewhere where I have good friends, so I feel more at home. We just need to work out where I'll be staying.”_

As it turned out, it was actually Alisha who granted this opportunity. Lailah would have done so, yet with Mikleo now in her care, she had very little room. But Alisha, with her parents' wealth and a little more space than they needed in their home, was more than happy to provide her support. She told this to Edna excitedly during her, Eizen's and Zaveid's visit to Ladylake. Edna was a little stunned that a girl she had only met at the very end of the previous year was so willing to support her, and found herself struggling to give her gratitude.

“ _Well, I-I guess it means I'll be closer to Meebo to annoy him. Thanks.”_

Yet her gratitude was clear by the blush caused by happiness, as well as the smile she could not hide. Even her hand covering her mouth did little to hide this – it still showed in her eyes, and the others had seen this expression before she turned her head away.

Eizen was to stay in Pendrago, wanting to focus on his work there and building up funds for university. However, he was still not alone, even after his little sister moved away from him – he now had his best friend living with him instead, the two deciding that it would be much better both financially, and also emotionally. Eizen was unbelievably grateful that Zaveid was so comfortable with him even after his confusion and questioning, yet much like his sister, he had a little difficulty in expressing this.

There was a lot of change, yet it was all for the better, and this included Mikleo. He had known for a while that Michael was craving to extend his travels to a longer period of time again, having only left for small periods of times for months. Mikleo knew how much Michael craved seeing the world and to express this through his literature.

“ _But I don't want to leave you again, especially when you're starting higher education …”_

“ _I really don't mind. I know you care now, and that's what makes it different. I just want you to live the life you dream of.”_

It was selfless, yet not in the way which Mikleo had been previously. Before, his selflessness would mean sacrificing his own happiness in order to grant it for others. But that was much rarer nowadays. There were still times where he could fall back into old habits – after all, mental illnesses and their effects were not something which could simply vanish. However, there was no denying the improvement.

He decided to take Lailah's previous offer of moving in with her. It came with many benefits which heavily outweighed any negatives. He would be closer to the college and his friends, he would not have to travel as far to get to Elysia and he would also have Lailah there to help him when he struggled, whether that was physically or mentally. It gave him the chance to grow closer to her and learn to allow himself to rely on others when it was needed.

It also meant that his life in Marlind was left behind him. He knew that there would be times in which he would want to visit there. After all, it was more his experiences that made him dislike his time living there, as opposed to the place itself. Yet he knew that it would help him to move away from there. He could leave behind the loneliness, the homophobic slurs, all of the times he had been beaten. Yes, they were memories which would haunt him, and still caused him nightmares on occasion. But they were also memories which could be left in the past and be moved on from. Memories could only hurt you if you gave them the ability to.

And now, standing in front of his uncle, he knew that everything had been the right choice, that it had all led him to this moment.

“It's not as though this is going to be goodbye anyway,” said Mikleo. “You'll be back before long, won't you?”

“Of course I will. It's just going to be for a while.” Michael paused, his expression and voice serious as he spoke again. “I want you to keep me updated on everything, okay? The good and the bad. And if _anyone_ tries to bully you there, don't think I'm not going to take that seriously. If that happened again, we'd take every measure to make it end much sooner than last time.”

Mikleo could hear the pain in Michael's voice and knew he was remembering the day which had occurred months ago. The sound of Michael crying from back then resounded in Mikleo's ears, yet he forced a smile to grow on his face.

“I know that. I don't think anything like that will happen this time, though. It's a different place, where people are older, and I've not seen those two since. I don't even know what they're doing now.”

“The world's just a cruel place at times. I don't want you to be caught up in that again, and after how much I added to that before, I want to do everything I can now.” Michael's gaze averted to Lailah, his expression growing softer. “And thank you for doing this. I'm sure Muse could not be happier that you're now such a huge part of Mikleo's life.”

Lailah smiled back. “I've never needed to be thanked. And it's not just Mikleo's life I'm a part of, you know. It's yours too.”

“You're only friends with me because of my fame,” Michael joked, before he stepped towards her in order to pull her into a hug. “Really, thank you. I'm glad we've gotten closer.”

“As am I. Make me proud out there, and keep in touch with me as well.”

“Of course I will.” Michael pulled back from Lailah gently, before he was once again pulling Mikleo into his arms. “Last time, I swear.”

Mikleo laughed, yet was happy to return the embrace. “I never remember you being so emotional.”

“Well, things changed. _You_ changed me.”

Those words could have brought tears to Mikleo's eyes. He never would have believed that he of all people would be able to change someone else for the better. In his eyes, he had always been weak. There was no way that someone like him could have had the power to do that. And yet these words had been spoken with sincerity, still lingering in Mikleo's mind as he waved to the car which drove away into the distance.

It was only until a hand was placed onto Mikleo's shoulder that he finally broke his stare at the road. He turned to look up at Lailah, who was smiling, eyes glistening from tears which she did not shed.

“He's finally how he was before Muse died,” she said softly. “You're incredible, Mikleo.”

“I really didn't do anything.”

“The fact that you believe that only proves my point. He could not have gotten this far without you, and you couldn't have gotten this far yourself if you had not stayed strong. You've made such a large difference.”

Not quite as negative about himself as he was in the past, he could thank her for those words and truly accept them. He would not deny them or believe that it was all lies. Yet he still thought to himself that there was one thing that she forgot to mention, something which had allowed him to make these changes.

The day in which he had bumped into a stranger on the train ten months ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey noticed a sense of familiarity as he rode the train that morning. Yet strangely, it was not for one thing in particular. The weather outside reminded him of the mornings he and Mikleo spent together, the days they chose to get up early rather than sleep in. But the hand holding onto a ring above his head reminded him of the day he had met Mikleo.

He seemed so small back then. Fragile, lost – it was strange to be able to read these kind of emotions off a stranger. Yet that was what Sorey had seen upon looking at a form which managed to seem vulnerable. The cut inflicted on his lip, which had led Sorey to question what was happening in Mikleo's life from the moment they met, had soon escalated to a bruise which had stood out drastically on porcelain skin.

He had been beautiful from day one. It had simply took time for him to grow in himself, much like a flower which had needed the sun. He found that when he was able to step out into the world with a smile.

Smiling to himself over this thought, Sorey's attention shifted back to the landscape outside, barely noticing the sound of the train or the people around him once he was immersed in it and his thoughts shifted. He found himself reflecting on the summer which had just ended.

The mornings he had been reminded of were those he and Mikleo had spent together during their travels with Michael. Able to afford it after his books selling well, he had taken both teenagers on a two week trip, and not to merely one single place.

Sorey could not remember visiting so many places in Glenwood – not just simply towns and cities, but the landscapes which laid nearby, and historic ruins in which Michael explored himself in order to obtain the most accurate facts as possible for his books. He explained to the other two how he wanted to take information from places first hand, rather than use other, admittedly easier, means.

Even if the three of them had been sweating as they trekked through, often having dirt cover their clothes, Sorey was sure that he had never seen Mikleo in a more beautiful light before. He had been in his element. Laughing, making no effort to hide his excitement or enthusiasm – it was the height of positivity and happiness which previously, Mikleo had believed would never come to be. But Sorey had always known that it would.

Of course, life was not this easy. Mikleo was not just suddenly better after everything he had been through. They left emotional scars. And even if he had not been through those ordeals, mental illness could not just be cured. Sorey knew this and made sure that Mikleo knew he understood.

But that was not to say it could not improve, either. The improvement in Mikleo had been drastic, even unbelievable in the amount of time it took. He had taken his life and turned it upside down. Previously hopeless, only to come out stronger than before.

Sorey, as long as Mikleo would keep him by his side, would stay there every step of the way. He would walk with him when he was at his high moments, where his mental illnesses almost seemed as though they were not there. But he would be equally supportive and remain there for when he fell from these moments. He was allowed to fall, and there was nothing wrong with it, as long as he would stand up again afterwards. And each and every time, he did.

“ _Are you sure you want to do this?”_ Sorey had asked all those months ago, as he watched Mikleo take the small box of blades into his hands. _“I mean, it's better for you, and I want you to. I just don't want this to make you more stressed and frustrated than you were before.”_

Mikleo had shaken his head in response. _“No, this is for the best. To properly move on, I need these out of my life. I need to believe that I don't need them here anymore.”_

It was not just a belief. He truly did not need them. A blade had not been held between his fingers since. Sometimes, he would feel those urges return, yet that did not mean he was still in a position where he could not resist. He fought back against them every single time.

And Sorey could not be prouder.

Before long, the train was beginning to pull up to Ladylake. Excitement surged through him as he adjusted the rucksack slung over his shoulders. He was excited to start a new page in his life. The last couple of years of high school had passed quickly, and he was aware that these next two years before university could end up being the exact same, so he wanted to make the most of it. Especially now he had Mikleo by his side.

The train came to a stop, flashes of their first exchanged words going through his mind as he waiting in the line of people to step off. Immediately, as though drawn easily to it, his eyes fell on a head of silvery hair. The person this hair belonged to was soon yelping as arms slid under his own and lifted him.

“W-Woah, what kind of greeting is that?” Mikleo asked as he was spun around, Sorey doing so easily despite the fact that there was also a bag hanging on Mikleo's shoulder.

“I was excited to see you!”

“Honestly. In the middle of a station, too.”

“Eh, maybe it'll give other guys ideas on how to be a good boyfriend.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, yet there was an amused smile on his face. “Come on, then. We've got quite a bit of time to spare, so why don't we go grab a drink before we go?”

“Ah yeah, it _is_ early, isn't it? Sure, let's go!”

“I thought you were going to get the train after that one,” said Mikleo as they walked hand-in-hand, a small smirk on his face. “Got way too excited to see me?”

“You can't say anything when you were already _waiting_ for the earlier train.”

Mikleo let out a huff, turning away. “I – I was just being prepared, as I knew you might have got that one.”

“Sure you were. You never were a good liar, were you?”

“Says you.”

Sorey laughed. “I never said I was. Anyway, how about here?”

“Sounds good.”

The two entered a shop on their left, which was quiet aside from a couple of older Ladylake High School students. Sorey nudged Mikleo as they scanned the menu to pick a coffee each, sounding amused as he spoke.

“Poor guys, still stuck in high school.”

“You were a high school student literally just _months_ ago. Still, it kind of feels strange that I'll never see you in that uniform again.”

“Same with you, _but …_ well, I'm not complaining at seeing you in your normal clothes more often.”

“You're talking about my ass in skinny jeans, right?”

“Always.”

“I knew it.”

Both of them laughed, soon thanking the staff for their drinks before they sat down at a table. Caffeine was likely what they both needed at this moment in time – after all, neither had slept all that well the night before. Sorey had merely been hit with a huge amount of excitement, whilst Mikleo had felt a little more confused with a mixture of the same emotion alongside nervousness and anxiety.

“Are you still anxious about starting?” Sorey questioned before taking a sip of his drink.

“Naturally so. I guess because I've not had the best experience education wise, a part of me is dreading the worst.”

“The college is wonderful, though. I doubt there is going to be anyone treating you like that there.”

“I doubt that as well. I suppose that anxiety is just never rational.”

Sorey smiled, taking Mikleo's hand into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You know that I'm right here with you. Properly, this time! And no one is going to be allowed to mess with you.”

Mikleo chuckled. “What are you, my knight in shining armour?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good to know.” Mikleo's tone grew a little more serious. “Really though, I do know that it's going to be fine. In Marlind, I was alone, because I was in no state to make friends. But now I have you, as well as all the others. Hell, now even Edna is here. All I need is her with her umbrella and I'm pretty sure that anyone would be scared away.”

“Aha, you've got that right! It's still strange to think that she's going to be there, too.”

“Definitely. I've not lived close to Edna in years, it's going to be weird. I'm only complaining a little bit, though.”

Sorey let go of Mikleo's hand to reach over and give him a small push. “You're not complaining at all. You want her there really, don't you?”

“I'm ignoring that statement.” True to his word, Mikleo then said, “I'm relieved that Dezel's health hasn't declined, too. I was worried at one point that he might end up not being able to attend college with us.”

“I think we all were. Actually, probably worse than that. I'm sure we were all worried that he might … that something worse might have happened to him.” Sorey's eyebrows furrowed. “And we don't know what's going to happen with that in the future. It's scary.”

“It is, but at least he's in the clear for now. There's no use worrying about thinking about what _could_ happen. For now, we should be grateful that he's able to attend college with us. And who knows, maybe things might end up working out again between him and Rose. They _have_ seemed closer, lately.”

“I don't know … Rose seems to be a bit more flirty with Alisha, lately.”

“I thought that was all a joke?”

“Who knows what's going through Rose's mind.”

“You've got a point there. Poor Alisha, she better not get herself caught up in another love triangle.”

“There's Sergei. It would be a _square._ ”

“Damn, you're right.” Mikleo started laughing, yet it soon quietened, a gentle smile on his face. “Seriously though, nothing might even happen between any of them. At the moment, we all just seem like amazing friends.”

“Aside from us.”

“Well, yes. Aside from us. I like that. It proves there's a lot more to life than some people think.” Mikleo's fingers stroked on the back of Sorey's hand, smile never leaving his face. “Though I'm glad there's something more between us, obviously.”

“I thought the nine months together kind of made that clear.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “I was just saying, idiot. Come on, if we don't leave now, we might actually end up being late.”

“God, that'd be great on our first day,” Sorey laughed, picking up his cup to place in the trash can before the two headed outside. Though for a moment, rather than continue down the path to head towards the college, Mikleo's movements had stayed still, Sorey being kept in the same place as well from how their hands were intertwined.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Mikleo replied. “Let's go. The future awaits.”

His hesitation had only been caused because of the distant sound of a train speeding by. It was strange that something so simple held such a meaning for him, and yet he understood why. After all, had it not been for the detours he had once taken to escape life, he might not have ever had the opportunity to stand hand-in-hand with Sorey like this.

Part of him believed he might not have even stayed alive. That one day, the blade might have just slipped, accidentally or purposefully. But it didn't. That one journey had changed everything.

And now, as he walked down the street with a smile on his face as he listened to Sorey's laughter, he knew that he had finally found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a huge thank you to all who have supported this story throughout its progress. I did not expect it to actually become so ... detailed, I think is the right word. I was only going to have about two sub plots, but next thing you know, I'm focusing on everyone as much as I could. I really am proud of myself for that.
> 
> I'm admittedly pretty anxious over this chapter, especially after Divine Messenger's epilogue was a whopping 15,000 words. But I feel as though I had tied up ends with side characters and only really had SorMik to focus on here. I didn't see much point in making this longer just for the sake of a higher word count. I hope that's understandable and that you still like it regardless!
> 
> Thank you again, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, especially if you have never commented before! Hopefully you are looking forward to my future work and I will see you there.


End file.
